Hero Analysis and Application
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: All Might comes up with a team-based assignment that appoints Class 1-A to study one another and use that knowledge for their final. Bakugo and Uraraka become an unlikely duo through random selection and now have to figure out how to work together to pass the class. Can they learn to cooperate with each other in time or are they doomed to fail? [Humor/Action/Romance] KACCHAKO
1. Chapter 1

U.A Academy was cursed with hot and painfully humid weather today as Class 1-A ran along the race track. Today's hero training was managing speed and stamina; students had to successfully run two miles in under nine minutes without relying on their quirks or passing out along the way.

Todoroki comfortably ran the lead a while before Bakugo sprinted up to him armed with gritted teeth and a death glare. "You're going down, Half-and-Half!" he declared triumphantly, "Eat my dust!" He flexed his leg muscles and ran off with a cackle.

Todoroki, expectedly unfazed, let out a quiet sigh and also picked up his speed after the hot-headed teen.

Just behind those two, another group approached, beads of sweat dripping from their faces. "Those guys are something else," an exhausted Kaminari commented, "It's the last lap and they still have so much energy!"

"Not like we should expect anything less from our top two," Kirishima nodded in agreement, "They're definitely _men_ among men!" Grinning, he pushed forward with his own newfound burst of speed.

Behind them trailed a clumped group consisting of Tokoyami, Ojiro, Sero and after that Mina, Asui, Jiro, and Yaoyorozu.

While the class gained momentum for the finish, an out of breath Uraraka jogged from behind, her face flushed and glistening in sweat. Midoriya and Iida ran just beside her, equally as red. A smile spread across her face as she felt a sense of encouragement well up from inside at having her friends next to her on this last lap. "Don't give up!"she urged them, "We've almost caught up!"

However, that feeling was short lived when Iida's glasses flashed a glint. He took to a starting pose, ready for a sprint. And sure enough, as soon as he said, "Midoriya, Uraraka- do your best!" he took off in a lightning dash. He passed his classmates with ease, rivaling for first place along with Bakugo and Todoroki.

From afar, Aizawa momentarily activated his quirk to ensure the usually honest-to-goodness class representative did not use his quirk to gain sudden tremendous speed. Turned out the boy was just a natural sprinter. Figures.

Uraraka's breath left her as she watched Iida's form disappear behind a cloud of dust. All that encouragement she felt a moment ago had all but dissipated now. "No way!" she panted, "How is Iida still so fast at this point?"

"You..c-ca...can do it...Ur-Ura-raka!" Midoriya wheezed out.

Uraraka glanced back at the curly-haired boy and smiled at the sight. Here she was groaning about being left behind, but Midoriya still ran beside her with much gusto.

His eyes were wide and frantic and his arms swung at sharp angles as he struggled to keep his form, but the boy showed no signs of giving up. On the other hand, he looked more determined than ever. She liked that the most about him.

For once, Uraraka was glad she was already red from the heat so her giddy blush could not be distinguished. "Yeah!" she cheered, turning her attention back on the track, "Let's go for the win, Deku! Fight on!"

...

"Pathetic," Aizawa grumbled with a scowl.

Midoriya, Uraraka, Aoyama and Mineta bent over and desperately panted for air before him, having just crawled in at last place.

"Your times all exceeded fifteen minutes. And I'm talking to you lot, too." Aizawa offered the same scowl to the previous clumped groups. "First comer times barely touched twelve minutes so you're not that much better. Your citizens in distress would all be pudding out there."

The three top runners shifted uncomfortably, Bakugo audibly cursing under his breath. After taking in the disappointment, Aizawa heaved a sigh and announced, "Go clean up and prepare for your next class. All Might has been going on about some new lesson for you in heroics. You'd better lose weight and gain leg muscles by tomorrow. Dismissed!" He shoved his hands into his pockets and trudged away, grumbling about how dry his eyes felt or something.

Class 1-A cheered, having already forgotten their fatigue. Life returned as they talked among their peers in anticipation for All Might's lesson. Steadily, they made their way back to their respective locker rooms.

"Hell yeah, it's All Might next!" Kirishima shouted, clapping Bakugo on the shoulder. "Let's give it our all, Bakugo!"

"Who the hell said you could touch me?" Bakugo snarled and the crimson-haired teen immediately stepped away, grinning meekly. The mention of All Might caused the blonde to take a quick glance at Midoriya who strode rather stiffly, chatting away with the doe-eyed, round-faced girl who always hung around him.

Bakugo remembered her- Ochaco Uraraka. Compared to the hardy, fiery look she had during the Sports Festival some time ago, now she seemed...grossly girlish. She always got this way, Bakugo noticed, whenever she was around the damn nerd. She'd get all fidgety, had a stupid, starstruck look on her face, and her voice would go up a pitch. As for Deku...well, he was always like that to begin with. But the boy did blush and stammer a lot more around the gravity manipulator. It was just too damn obvious!

"I'm so glad we actually survived that without our quirks," he heard Uraraka comment, a relieved smile on her face. "I still have ways to go before I can catch up to you though, Deku."

A blush glowed from Midoriya's cheeks as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I-I-It was no-nothing!" he stuttered, "You really encouraged me, Uraraka. I couldn't have made it without your support. So, um, thank you!"

It was Uraraka's turn to blush. "Not at all!" she squeaked and turned away before the curly-haired boy noticed her embarrassment. "What are friends for?" She unconsciously winced a little at the mention of 'friends,' but kept her composure for the most part.

Bakugo rolled his eyes in disgust, suddenly feeling rage burn from his gut. Here they all were, competing with one another to be the best of the best and there the damn shit stain of an All Might successor Deku stood, just stupidly trying to score a girlfriend. "Listen up, Deku bastard!" he suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs. Silence hung in the air as the other students began to stare. " _ **I'm**_ going to be number one!" He made sure to direct his glare at the bumbling pair who also stared at him with wide, startled eyes. He smirked. "With your lame-ass time, you'll never catch up to me. Better start moving in, because it seems like you're happy settling for last place!"

Midoriya flinched at Bakugo's harsh words, suddenly feeling self conscious. "Kacchan, that...that's not-" Bakugo had a point. He came in last place in a class activity _again_ and he was able to walk away from it without too much thought. Had he been too carefree? Did he let down his guard so much that he no longer cared about falling behind? Was he really settling? He froze in his tracks, shoulders trembling.

"That's not true!" Uraraka positioned herself between the two, spreading her arms in an attempt to shield Midoriya from Bakugo's menacing glare. "Deku might not be naturally talented at running or jumping, but he never gives up. He's also better at plenty of other stuff than you, so...you can't talk to him that way!" She mentally slapped herself as she watched Bakugo rigidly turn his body to completely face her, his blood-red eyes practically glowing with fury.

"The hell did you just say to me, bitch?" he growled and curled his fingers. Oddly enough, there was an underlying feeling of amusement mixed with his annoyance. He mused at the fact that, in contrast to his lanky rival, this deceivingly cherubic girl loved giving him that familiar heated and tenacious look. This look was for him and him alone. It burned him inside and he wanted nothing more than to personally wipe it off her face.

The atmosphere had turned heavy, the students whispering about whether to break apart this potential fight or call a teacher for help. "That's quite enough!" Iida bravely stated, though his words fell on deaf ears. "Bakugo! Uraraka!"

"Uraraka..." Midoriya was at a loss for words. He knew he had to stop the situation from escalating, but her sudden decision to protect him ironically paralyzed him.

"Okay, okay," Kirishima finally intervened, turning and nudging Bakugo to keep walking. Unlike the others, he was too used to the explosive teen's sudden outbursts and learned, through trial and error, how to deal with the violent mood swings. Luckily, his hardening quirk defended him fairly well against the blasts, making him the only one able to get close enough to cool Bakugo's ego. "We all know you have a competitive spirit, so no need to pick fights. C'mmon, let's clean up and change for All Might's class!"

Bakugo's mess of a hair frizzed in sync with his annoyance. "Quit touchin' me, turtle boy!" he snarled again.

The class, save the usually serious Todoroki and Tokoyami, chuckled at the nickname. At least the tension was gone. "...Tu-turtle...?" Kirishima repeated disappointedly.

Uraraka exhaled a relieved sigh when the boys entered their own locker room. As Midoriya walked by, they shared a nod and he mouthed a shy 'thank you' before disappearing behind the door. She pat her chest to soothe her rapidly beating heart, thankful that Midoriya's smile was the last thing she would remember instead of Bakugo's murderous scowl. Seriously, how was that guy studying to become a _hero_? She shook her thoughts away and followed the other girls to their locker room.

The shower steam lifted to reveal already-dressed girls wiping the last bits of water from their heads. They circled around Uraraka, curious and full of comments about the earlier spectacle.

"Guuut-sy!" Jiro winked at the brunette. "You've got balls, Uraraka, I'll give you that."

"That was really bold of you-ribit," Asui added, "Iida and I almost went to get a teacher. We thought you and Bakugo were really going to fight it out-ribit."

"We were so scared for you!" The floating uniform, which could only be assumed to belong to Toru, shook in fright.

Uraraka blinked innocently at them, offering a reassuring smile. "Aw, you girls are sweet," she purred, "Thank you for your concern, but I was totally okay! I knew I'd be safe...somehow." A frown replaced her smile as she delved deeper in thought. "I just couldn't stand Bakugo talking to Deku like that, you know? I had to do something!"

The girls smirked and nodded knowingly at each other. "You sure care for Midoriya a lot, don't you?" Mina pointed out with a mischievous grin. Their suspicions were confirmed when Uraraka reflexively dropped her hair brush, yelped, and turned a bright shade of red from neck to ear.

"Wh-wh-wha-what are you saying?!" the brunette cheeped, frantically collecting her hair brush from the tiled floor. "W-we're friends so o-of course I care! Deku is a shy and awkward guy after all...someone has to, er, look out for him. It's the heroic thing to do!"

"Suuure..." the girls simultaenously cooed.

"Just don't make a habit of being a martyr for him," Yaoyorozu advised with a warm smile, "It's not good to spoil your guy."

Uraraka brought her hands to her cheeks, her heart thumping again. "I know," she whispered hoarsely, just low enough for the girls not to hear.

.

.

.

.

Back in the classroom, Uraraka made sure to keep her distance from Bakugo. To her contentment, he was back to being his normal, brooding self and just stared out the window as they awaited All Might's arrival. She secretly wondered if he did that to fantasize about blasting birds from the sky and giggled at the possibility.

Suddenly, Bakugo whipped his head towards her with his default evil eye. She jumped in her seat, noticeably spooked. Finding her nerve, she shot him an equally detestable look and turned her attention to doodling in her notebook. Midoriya noticed the exchange and pursed his lips in uneasiness.

"Fret not- for I AM HERE!" The doors swung open as the last word was announced, a beaming and muscular All Might strolling inside. Though, as soon as he took his second step, he reverted to his gangly form, coughing up blood and unwittingly scaring the students. "It seems I really can't hold that form for too long after all," he sadly admitted.

Midoriya gazed worriedly at his hero. _This_ was the reason he had to- no matter how hard- surpass Bakugo and be number one. All Might had passed the torch of "Symbol of Peace" to him and he had the important duty to keep that flame burning bright and strong. Stronger even. He clenched his hands into fists, his chest aching at the sight of the weakened man struggling to just catch his breath.

Uraraka caught wind of the freckled boy's vexation and sighed. She knew Midoriya admired All Might more than anyone and could not imagine the amount of pain he felt seeing All Might like this. Feeling snoopy, she stole a glance at Bakugo back to staring out the window, head resting on his knuckle in disinterest. Despite that these two boys grew up together and looked up to the same hero, they had very different reactions.

Asui raised her hand. "You don't have to keep transforming for us," she said, "We know about and understand your health condition. We just want you to be our teacher-ribit." The class nodded in silent agreement.

All Might looked over his students, very much touched by their unwavering respect and consideration. "...Thank you...all of you..." he grunted, "Truly."

Iida cleared his throat and raised his hand as well. "Sir," he spoke in a more assertive and formal tone, "Mr. Aizawa mentioned that you have a hero assignment for us. Can you kindly discuss it with us in further detail?"

Everyone mentally thanked their ever-diligent class president in steering them away from the awkward subject of All Might's deteriorating health. The golden-haired man's expression immediately brightened at the reference. "Ah, yes!" he piped, "Today's hero lesson will be-" He picked up the dry erase marker and drew long, dark strokes across the board. "Hero Analysis and Application!"

"Hero Analysis and Application?" Iida repeated.

"That's right, young man!" All Might pointed to them. "You will each be assigned a partner at random. In the course of three months, you will keep a journal about said partner and write down, in detail, everything about them from the technicalities of their quirks and combat style down to their favorite snacks and hobbies."

"Whaaaaat?!" the class cried in unison.

"That's what I do!" Midoriya shamelessly blurted in realization.

All Might nodded. "Precisely!" he said, "And it is a very good technique for both studying villains and/or your fellow teammates. It makes all the difference in victory or failure during battle. Speaking of which, after the three months are up, you and your partner will be pitted against another team at random for your Final. You will be graded based on, of course, how effectively you utilize your quirks and most importantly, how well you work as a team."

"How are the teams chosen?" Kirishima asked.

All Might brought out a simple black box. "Inside this box are twenty sealed cards," he articulated, "You are to each take one and quietly return to your seats until everyone receives their card and further instructions are given. Do not peek in the card as you and your potential teammate will be automatically disqualified and failed for this assignment. If any attempts to peek before I give the instructions are made, the red seal will instantly rip and disintegrate the card. So do be cautious."

The students warily left their seats to receive their cards. Then, just as instructed, they took quiet steps in returning to their seats in anticipation of the next phase. After the last card was given, All Might placed the box on the floor and clasped his hands together. "You may now open your cards!"

To their surprise, the cards did not disintegrate. Sheets shuffled as the cards revealed their own colored circles. Midoriya and Uraraka looked at one another, puzzled as could be but still not daring to speak.

"The person whose color matches yours will be your partner," All Might explained, "These partners cannot be switched. Keep the cards with you for the duration of the project as they will be accounted for in the Final. If any attempts to switch the cards are made, again, those cards will disintegrate upon contact- resulting in an automatic fail. After you find your partners, move your seating arrangements to sit next to each other."

And with that, the teens packed their things and began their search and transfer. It did not take long for them to find their partners: Ojiro with Shoji, Asui with Koda, Iida with Kirishima, Sero with Sato, Kaminari with Jiro, Yaoyorozu with Tokoyami, Toru with Mineta, Aoyama with Mina, and Midoriya with Todoroki.

"Not you again!" Mina groaned at the long-lashed blonde, "Why is it always you?!"

"Je ne sais pas," Aoyama simply shrugged, "But I will ensure our team _shines_ the brightest! Let us work closely together."

Mina rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy..."

Midoriya waved fumblingly to Todoroki as he took a seat at the desk next to the hybrid boy. "Le-let's get along, Todoroki," he stammered.

"Sure," came Todoroki's simple answer.

Kirishima ran over to Iida and cheered, "Iida! Looks like I'll be working with you from now on. Please take care of me, class rep!"

"It's a pleasure to be your teammate, Kirishima," Iida bowed respectfully, "Let us be fruitful in our endeavors."

Uraraka's eyes darted first between Midoriya and Iida then to Asui, Jiro, and Mina. "Hold on," she muttered nervously to herself, "Everyone seems to already have a partner. Wait a minute, that just leaves-"

"Oy," came a deep, gruff voice.

There was no time to finish her thought as Uraraka's dread was realized. She turned to her side to lock eyes with a glowering Bakugo. His almost canine teeth smashed violently as he plopped into the seat next to hers with a huff. She gave him her best smile. "Looking forward to working with you," she managed to squeak out.

"Shut up and show me your damn card right now!" Bakugo snapped and held up his own to show a blaring, obnoxious red circle.

Uraraka curled her lips in annoyance and revealed her matching red circle.

"Tch!" Bakugo shoved his card into his pocket and slumped back into his new seat. "Of all the people, I had to end up with the president of the Deku fan club."

"Excuse me?!" Uraraka gasped, clearly offended.

"Just stay outta my way, round-face! And if I hear you talk about that Deku bastard even _once_ around me, I swear I'll blast your face to oblivion!"

"That isn't what the assignment is about at all!" Uraraka protested, her anger now rising. "It's Hero Analysis and Application. How are we supposed to make a detailed analysis of each other if we keep out of the other's way at all times?"

"Fuck, if I care," Bakugo spat, "You figure it out."

"You want to have us _**fail**_?!"

"I happen to be a decent bullshitter, mind you. I don't need your help to get passing grades- get over yourself, miss goody-two-shoes! Just keep kissing Deku's ass like you've been doing." He held back a smirk as he watched the gravity manipulator's saintly features morph into that of raw, demonic animosity.

"You...you...!" Uraraka nearly screamed as her face glowed red from frustration.

"Do your best to work together, new generation of heroes!" All Might announced, "You are dismissed early today to bond with your new partners and get a head start on this project. Learn each other well as there will be a midpoint check-in six weeks from now which you will be graded for." He gave them a thumbs up and exited the room.

Bakugo kicked himself from the desk and threw on his satchel. "Don't bust your head _too_ much on this," he sneered, "U-ra-ra-ka." His tongue played at each syllable as he stood up and left as well.

The mocking tone of Bakugo's voice rang abhorrently in her ears. Not only did the ash-blonde psycho completely ignore the crucial concept of the assignment but he had the audacity to accuse her of being obsessed and unprofessional in her relationship with Midoriya. She was _not_ letting that go. Gritting her teeth, she grabbed her bag and school blazer and sprinted after her 'partner.' "Bakugo!" she yelled as she ran down the hallway, "Don't even think about running away from this!"

The rest of Class 1-A were in the middle of packing their things before quieting down and noticing Uraraka's predicament with her unfortunate match-up of a partner. "I wish that poor Uraraka a lot of luck," Kirishima chuckled, "Bakugo is not an easy guy to get along with. Not to mention he takes for- _ever_ to 'warm up' to people. And that's to only greet them with a grunt in the morning."

"Don't you guys think it's pretty weird that Uraraka's name is the only one he really remembers and addresses?" Kaminari pointed out. He earned curious looks form his peers. "What, you mean you guys never noticed?"

"You have a really good point," Mina mumbled, "Even during the cavalry battle, he called us all sorts of nicknames. But he called Uraraka by her actual name both during the Sports Festival _and_ just now. Huh, I wonder why that is..."

Midoriya's brows furrowed, uncertain as to where this discussion was going. Furthermore, he had never seen Uraraka worked up like that before. "Kacchan respects Uraraka as a classmate and rival after gauging her strength," he quickly defended, "I'm pretty sure of it." His shoulders felt lighter as he saw his classmates reluctantly nod to agree. For as long as he'd known Bakugo, the temperamental boy only bothered to memorize the names of those either close to or respected by him. Uraraka could only fit the latter, therefore it was the only logical explanation. He shook his head. Now was not the time to worry about these sorts of things.


	2. Chapter 2

6:42 p.m.

The common room bustled with the clicking of analog sticks and screams as Kaminari hurriedly pressed on his game controller, shooting glares at the ear jack quirk user next to him. Jiro simpered as she pushed on her own controller, shouting "Victory!" after she finished annihilating what was presumed to be Kaminari's avatar.

"Nooo!" Kaminari wailed and slammed the controller on the leather couch. The only solace offered to him was a big red 'GAME OVER: Try again?' blinking on the screen.

"Beat you again, Pikachu," Jiro boasted. She pulled a notepad from her jacket pocket and jotted down some notes. "Kaminari Denki: Sucks at video games. Poor reflexes. Oh, and a sore loser."

Kaminari could feel his vein popping from his temple. "What the heck even is a Pikachu?! Everyone keeps calling me that and I don't get it!"

"And an idiot even when not short circuited," Jiro finished.

"Hey! Jiro, explain!"

Asui and Koda watched the whole thing from the bar area, Koda's shoulders shaking from pantomimed laughter. "Ribit," Asui croaked. Despite her permanent neutral expression, she was very much entertained by the duo. Though, something had been nagging at her for a while now. Be it a sixth sense or her frog instincts, she felt a strange aura emitting from the potted plants next to the counter.

Koda flailed his arms nervously, also sensing the odd presence. He motioned for Asui to disregard it in fear that it may be something dangerous.

Nonchalantly, Asui hopped over to the potted plants to find a mumbling Uraraka, wearing her casual indoor clothes, crouched in hiding behind them. "Ochaco?" she blinked in surprise.

Uraraka jumped at the sudden call but realizing it was just Asui, brought a finger to her lips and chided tersely with a "Shh!"

"Why are you hiding in a strange place-ribit?"

"Tsu, shh! You'll give away my position!" Uraraka carefully gathered the pots closer to her in an attempt to better conceal herself. "Ne, it's been almost two weeks and I haven't made any progress with Bakugo at all. All I have in my journal for his analysis is this." She flipped through the small pink notebook in her hands and sarcastically flaunted the pitiful first page that simply read 'Bakugo is a very angry person. Quirk is Explosion.' She clawed at her hair in irritation. "At this rate, I'm going to fail the class! This guy is impossible to work with!"

Asui tilted her head, tapping her chin. "What attempts have you made?"

Since the day All Might assigned the project, Uraraka made several exertions to properly talk with the boy. Each time, he evaded her by going into sex-specific locations, purposely taking alternate routes that crossed her the least, and even just ignoring her completely. Just two days ago, she had the brilliant idea to camp outside the boys' locker room to wait for him after his routine workout and shower only to find that, after nearly getting turned into a s'more, it wasn't such a brilliant idea after all. And now here she was- desperate and prowling behind potted plants in a last ditch effort to save her grades.

"Wha- Uraraka?" Kirishima and Tokoyami arrived and walked up to the bar area. "What are you doing crouched like that?"

Uraraka groaned and hung her head between her elbows. Just when she could use less attention, people were now gravitating towards her. "Please..." she sighed, "Just leave me to my mission...my grades-"

"Ah, I see," Tokoyami confirmed, "This is a new battle technique you're developing. You're quite dedicated to your studies, Uraraka. We could all learn from you."

"No, Tokoyami, that's-"

Jumping in excitement, Kirishima bent down to Uraraka's level and whispered, "This is kind of weird, but Iida's in a meeting right now so I'll do this with you to pass the time. Lead the way!"

"It's getting noisy now-ribit," Asui contemplated with Koda shaking his head frantically from behind.

The common room doors opened and, sure enough, a grumpier-than-usual Bakugo dragged himself in. Kirishima stood up to greet him only to meet a heavy palm from Uraraka pushing him back down. "Ow!" he hissed, "What the-" The same palm smothered his mouth shut.

Bakugo, without as much as a look of acknowledgement towards Kaminari and Jiro, ventured to the kitchen area to fix himself a snack. He pulled from the pantry a bag of apple-cinnamon crunchies and stuffed a handful of sweetened wheat squares into his mouth. Grimacing in dissatisfaction, he began making a beeline towards the entertainment center, having to pass by the bar area on the way.

"Got ya!" Uraraka jumped from her hiding place and caught his elbows in an arm lock.

The bag of apple-cinnamon crunchies lay wasted on the floor as Bakugo staggered back, nearly falling if it weren't for his feline reflexes. "What the hell?!" Realizing what just transpired, his combat instincts took over and attempted a back kick at the brunette.

Uraraka bit her lower lip expectantly and executed a sweeping kick on Bakugo's shin before his heel could reach her. It worked. She braced herself as he plummeted to the ground, now completely subdued. The others gawked at the sudden turn of events, having pictured an entirely different outcome. All that training with Gunhead's agency paid off after all.

"You're not getting away this time," Uraraka vowed, "We need to talk!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Bakugo spat back. The rock-hard arms beneath the girl began to tremble and shift, seeking freedom from their prison. In turn, Uraraka tightened her grip and placed her whole weight on him. His chest felt like it was going to collapse. "Urrgh, get off me, you lard-lathered cow!"

Uraraka furiously shook her head and twisted his arm at an angle as revenge. "Not until you agree to talk!"

Asui, Koda, Kirishima, Tokoyami, Jiro, and Kaminari had now gathered to observe the unusual sight. The erratic and prideful Bakugo was beaten into submission by the small, darling Uraraka- this was definitely not something that happened every day. Jiro smirked and snapped a quick photo with her phone.

The sounds coming from Bakugo's nostrils sounded similar to that of a bull hellbent on gorging the rodeo clown working on his last nerve. This girl had guts, he'd give her that. But oh, would she pay dearly once he twisted himself free. "If you think you'll get anything out of me about my personal life, think again! I don't care if you break my arms off, I'll still mop the floor with you."

"Just one hour!" Uraraka demanded, "One hour each day to get some notes down in our journals. _Detailed_ notes! The rest of the day is yours!" Just when she thought Bakugo would finally concede, he rose from ground like a reanimated corpse on steroids. Prioritizing her safety, she instantly let go and landed on her feet.

As though looking at a tsunami, Bakugo leered over the smaller girl, his palms glowing a dangerous gold. Kirishima stepped in front of Uraraka, hardening his arms and torso to protect her. "Don't do it, dude," he warned, "It's not manly to hit a girl."

Bakugo stared the crimson-haired teen down before snuffing his explosive flames. Without uttering another word, he turned on his heel and exited the common room with hands stuffed in his baggy cargo pockets.

Kirishima's skin returned to its original state as he released a tense breath from his lips. "You alright, Uraraka?" he inquired with a nervous smile.

"That was great!" Jiro laughed and gave Uraraka a congratulatory pat on the back. "You totally had him at your mercy. Don't do it again, though. You'll probably really die next time."

Uraraka gazed forlornly at the doors, a hint of guilt tugging at her heart. At that moment when Bakugo stood up and looked between them, he almost seemed hurt. She only wanted to work on All Might's project in peace with him like the rest of their classmates, not humiliate the poor guy- as insufferable as his personality was.

"We're going over to Midoriya's to hang out for a bit," Kaminari informed her as he sent a text from his phone. "Wanna come?"

The mention of Midoriya's name warmed her, returning a faint smile to her face. Uraraka paused in thought, scratching her chin. For some reason, Bakugo's pained crimson eyes would not leave her mind and no amount of 'Midoriya' repeats could alleviate her current iniquity. "...I'll catch up with you guys later."

Back in the confines of his room, Bakugo sat down at his study desk, put on his black-rimmed reading glasses, and flipped open the class textbook titled 'Intermediate Heroics.' He only managed to get past the first three sentences of the introduction before his mind wandered to a certain chestnut-haired girl and those misleading brown eyes again.

" _But damn, man_ ," memory of Kaminari's blunt words at the Sports Festival gradually came back, " _You're able to blast a fragile little girl with abandon!_ "

His fingers curled into a fist, knuckles whitening. "Fragile my ass!" he growled. That 'fragile little girl' just jiu-jitsued him into momentary docility without breaking a sweat. To make it worse, she did it in front of the others, completely defacing him with stalwart conviction. He absolutely hated that.

" **FUCK!** " he roared and savagely threw the book to the other side of the room. His hands, no, his soul burned for a fight. He wanted to destroy something- anything- to relieve his wrath. He picked up his workout clothes to head out when a sudden tap came from his window. He froze, not expecting any form of company tonight- much less company entering from the window. The fuck?

"Bakugo?"

Bakugo felt himself thaw out. He knew that voice anywhere and it only made his blood boil. Gnashing his teeth, he stomped over to the window and swept the blinds to the side.

Unsurprisingly yet shockingly, Uraraka floated just outside still wearing only her plain white tee and black cotton shorts from earlier. "What the fuck?!" he heard himself blurt out as he opened his window. "What the hell are you floatin' around outside my room for?!"

Uraraka, looking a little green, held on tightly to the windowsill as her body depressed. "Pl-plea-please...hic!" she gurgled, "Let...le-let me...in...hic! I bleh...feel...kind of s-sick..."

"Hell no!" Bakugo attempted to detach her from his windowsill. "Go puke out there! You've got a lot of nerve making yourself sick and asking to regurgitate your stomach in my room!"

"But Bakugo..."

"Out!"

"But I..." Losing her strength, and dinner, Uraraka's grip left the windowsill. Just as she was about to lose consciousness, she heard a 'fuck!' and suddenly felt herself being hoisted in by her wrist. She stumbled into Bakugo's room, immediately bending over the nearest trash bin and losing whatever meal she had left.

Bakugo cringed and looked away, pinching his nose. "Disgusting..." he groaned. Great, now he had to spend what little allowance he had left to buy a new trash bin. This girl was really shitting on his life right now.

After emptying her stomach, Uraraka looked back at Bakugo apologetically, her face now flushed pink rather than green. "Sorry..." she mumbled, "I'll get you a new one."

"Yeah, you'd better!" Bakugo folded his arms across his chest and glared daggers her way. "So what's your deal, Uraraka? Haven't you ruined my day enough?"

Uraraka's eyes widened in wonder as she pointed a finger at him. "Whoa!" she gasped, "You wear glasses! Since when?!"

"Answer the damn question!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Uraraka sat on her knees and bowed her head. "I didn't mean to humiliate you-"

"Who the hell said I was humiliated?!"

"I just want to able to work on this project with you! I know I don't want to fail and I know _you_ don't want to either, aiming to be 'number one' and all. It's just for three months, so... Can we please just get along?"

"Fuck off, you threw up in _my_ trash bin."

"Forget about the trash bin! I said I'd get you a new one, didn't I?" Uraraka rose to her feet. "Look, I don't know why you seem to hate me so much, but I'm not a bad person. I'm very cooperative, a good listener, and a tenacious person!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "You're tenacious alright." Her eyes were different this time. They still had that passionate look, but held less hostility. Sighing, he removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed her help, too. All he had in his project journal was 'Scary eyes when she fights and can make things float. Likes Deku bastard.' It didn't take a genius to know that was not enough information to pass the class.

"So...?" Uraraka asked hopefully.

"One hour," was Bakugo's reply.

Uraraka's eyes fluttered in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Huh?" was all she could manage as her mind struggled to grasp the boy's compliance.

"Our agreement- one hour a day," Bakugo clarified with a scowl. "We will meet, share only appropriate information, and go about our lives like normal. I don't have to like you, you don't have to like me. We just need to make sure we know enough about each other's quirks for that final. I'm not about to have my ass handed to me just because you couldn't keep up."

Uraraka smirked and placed her hands on her hips. "You got your butt kicked today anyway," she couldn't help but remind him to disprove his accusation of her skills.

Bakugo moved in a flash, pinning the shocked brunette to the door. "Quit bringing old shit up to piss me off," he grunted. His eyes bore into her as one hand slowly traveled down her side, his other free hand imprisoning her wrist.

Uraraka instinctively pressed her eyes shut, shaking under the blonde's hold. This was how she'd go- Bakugo would blow her face off for trying to keep her dignity as a hero and she'd be an ugly s'more for the rest of her life. Then, to more of her shock, she found herself holding the defiled trash bin. She stared at the object, dumbfounded.

Bakugo finally opened the door, pushing the dazed girl out. "Now fuck off and get me a new trash bin!" he shouted and slammed his door shut.

Uraraka flinched at the loudness before pouting and slowly walking down the hallway, trash bin still at hand. That didn't go smoothly as expected, but the result was what she hoped for- she and Bakugo could now work properly as partners for this project. She smiled triumphantly and kicked herself off to a skip back to her own room.

.

.

.

.

"It was crazy!" Jiro took a sip of punch from her cup to refresh her throat after retelling the day's highlighted event. "You should have seen Uraraka. She totally owned Bakugo's ass."

Midoriya would not have believed it if Jiro hadn't forwarded him the picture of Uraraka subduing Bakugo in the common room. He wasn't sure whether to feel proud, nervous, or upset that she went up against the impetuous teen the way she did. She could have gotten seriously hurt.

Sensing the distress in his silence, Asui placed a reassuring hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Her combat skills have really improved," she said, "So no need to worry. She's okay-ribit."

"Thank you," Midoriya smiled weakly.

"I've gotta say," Kirishima joined in, "I think Bakugo has a bit of a soft spot for Uraraka. He could have gotten out of that arm lock by going haywire and knocking stuff around in his wake like usual, but he didn't." He downed his share of punch and grinned widely upon comprehending his own words. "He didn't want to hurt her. That kind of consideration...is _manly_!"

"You just don't want to admit he got his ass whooped by a _girl_ ," Jiro snickered.

Koda nodded excitedly in agreement, taking a tentative sip from his cup as Kirishima arched an offended eyebrow at him and Jiro.

Kaminari, on the other hand, shook his head. "Nah, I think his reaction time just sucked because he didn't expect that from Uraraka. I sure as heck didn't. She was so hot though- the way she dominated him!" His comment rewarded him a sharp elbow jab to the rib from Jiro, sending him to a coughing fit.

"Fool," Tokoyami quietly grumbled.

Lacking the strength to produce even a plastic laugh, Midoriya instead stood from his seat, excused himself, and promptly walked out the door.

Everyone in the room shot a glare at the clueless Kaminari. He looked around and scratched his head. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **NOTE:** _Did you catch the Pokemon cameo? :P_

 _Thank you everyone for your support: follows and reviews! I do love MHA and all its characters so I'm glad you enjoy them as much as I do._

 _I'm excited to work on this as the story's been in my head for MONTHS. This is still the exposition stage so please be patient with me..._

 _Be warned I will be taking my time on this fanfic._

 _And animewatcher435, thank you for your concern about the name spellings. The variations depending on the media I chose to follow (anime/manga) became confusing so I just went with what was easiest to memorize or look up. For consistency's sake, I'll continue using the present versions, but I appreciate you telling me your thoughts :)_


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell..." Bakugo must have asked himself for the hundredth time that day. Sure, he had accepted the terms. And sure, he had received his new trash bin. However, he was a little less than prepared for the consequences.

For the past couple of days, Uraraka had taken too quick a liking to him. Anywhere they would coincidentally meet, she'd wave and smile while shouting "Hi, Bakugo!" In turn, he'd respond with a grunt, scowl, and annoyed "Tch" before dragging his feet the other direction.

"Bakugo!" She would pop up at his table in Lunch Rush and seat herself across from him. "Let's have lunch together today!" Before he could fully protest, Midoriya and Iida shortly came after, also seating themselves in a row opposite to him. Like a domino effect, they'd catch the attention of Kaminari and Jiro, then Mina and Asui, Sero, Ojiro, and Shoji, and so on. The next thing he knew, he was part of a rowdy table and he could no longer eat his lunch in peace.

"Get out, you damn bastards! I'll kill you!" He'd clamor and fuss as loudly as he could, but they just carried on with their conversations in spite of his flaring nostrils.

Furthermore, his and Uraraka's daily hour-long meetings would take casual tones, much to his exasperation. While he would ask about the pros and cons about her Zero Gravity and further inquire about her limits and natural strengths, she'd only ask two questions about his quirk before venturing to more personal questions like how spicy he liked his food, what his home life was like, why he had such a short temper, etc. "I told you to lay off about my personal life, didn't I?" he'd practically bark at her, "Ask more practical questions!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Uraraka would bow profusely, "I'm just curious is all..."

It was like a running gag between them.

When they met during late hours at the common room to do the project and no one else was around, he'd often prepare a snack for himself to relieve the headache from his growing restlessness. These snacks, to Uraraka's surprise, were intricate and fresh. She had witnessed him put together a mountain-sized banana split, concoct homemade rice crackers, cook tempura vegetables, and even bake pizza rolls. She refrained from exclaiming her fascination in his skills for fear he'd become passive aggressive and not cook or bake altogether, but her constant staring and slight drooling betrayed her. During these times, Bakugo made no offers to share but as the days went, he noticed her attention would waver from their discussions and instead land on the snacks he prepared.

Today, he made mochi ice cream. He could feel Uraraka's expectant eyes on him as he pulled the dessert from the freezer. It was one plate of three vanilla mochi just enough for him. Uraraka could not hide the disappointment in her sigh as mochi was her favorite. She also could not hide the astonished look on her face when he laid another plate down in front of her with three strawberry mochi ice cream. "What's this?" she asked in awe.

"I'm sick of your nasty drooling so just eat the damn thing," Bakugo said as he sat in the high stool across from her and popped a mochi into his mouth.

Uraraka could not believe it; _The_ Bakugo Katsuki made her a personal portion of mochi ice cream out of his own will. Her stomach fluttered in both apprehension and appreciation at the gesture, despite his all too crass reason for it. "Oh, um, th-thank you," she stuttered, fighting back a blush. Once the treat touched her tongue, she emitted an inward squeal. It felt as though she was running through a field of strawberries and picking one after the other without a care in the world.

"The hell's wrong with you?"

"It's so...yummy! I haven't had mochi this good in a long time. You're amazing at so many things, Bakugo!"

Bakugo slowly blinked in silence at the compliment. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but decided against it. Scowling deeper, he just put on his reading glasses and opened his notebook.

"You see, I don't really have any luxury to eat snacks like this," Uraraka went on, "Money is tight for me and my parents. That's why, once I become a pro, all of that is going to change." She shoved another mochi into her mouth. "I'm going to make lots of money and my parents can finally take it easy. I'll be dependable and strong!"

" _That's_ your reason for wanting to become a pro hero?"

"Is there something wrong with that?"

It was easy to pick up on the provoked tone in the brunette's voice and Bakugo could not help but briefly smirk at her sudden change in mood. "I never said there was," he said bluntly, "Your reasons are your own. Anyone who says otherwise can go to hell." He picked up his pencil and began to write.

Uraraka's expression softened as she eased back onto the stool. Was that supposed to be his weird way of encouraging her?

Her gawking bored into his skin like a bad itch so Bakugo could not help but throw a quick glare at the brunette. "What the hell are you staring at me for? Sit your ass down and work. We're on a time limit here, remember?" He chewed the second mochi ice cream loudly, his hand still gliding across the notebook in rapid strokes.

She wasn't sure what took over her next, but she then heard herself say, "You know, if you didn't have such a short temper, you'd be a pretty cool guy to hang with."

Bakugo's eyes widened a tad, finally lifting to meet the girl's gaze. After studying the seriousness of her face, his lips contorted to a sarcastic sneer. "Oh?" he hummed, "So just because I say it how it is, I'm not a 'cool guy'? You've got shitty standards."

"I'm just saying you're a little rough around the edges," Uraraka laughed nervously, fidgeting with the longer front strands of her hair. "A bit of socializing wouldn't hurt you."

"You're talking too much now."

Uraraka took that as a strong hint to stop her prodding and quickly got to work on her own journal. 'Bakugo is an angry person, but that's not all he is,' she wrote with a fond smile playing at her lips. 'He's surprisingly good at cooking and has his own way of looking out for others. If he really tries, he might one day be a good leader.' How did he become so good at cooking? Could he make American and Italian dishes just as well? Did his mom teach him? What kind of woman is she? Uraraka wanted so much to ask all these, but knew she'd literally have to pay an arm and a leg to get her answers.

"Oy, you didn't write anything down about my cooking, did you?" Bakugo asked angrily.

Uraraka's hand froze. "Um..."

Bakugo slammed his hands on the counter, making the girl flinch. "I'm gonna kill you, round-face!" he shouted with bared teeth, "Take that shit off right now or I'll burn your fuckin' book! Take it off!"

"S-so-s-sorry!" Uraraka yelped. Rather than frightened or angry, she was amazed that it now took all of her will power not to laugh at the boy's overly dramatic reaction to her journal input.

.

.

.

.

"What's the point of pairing up with a girl if you can't even see her assets?!" Mineta sobbed from the back of the classroom.

The floating uniform next to the him waved its sleeves. "That's not what this assignment is for, Mineta!" Toru chastised, "Besides, I'm still a pure maiden!"

"You really shouldn't make such shameless declarations..." Ojiro muttered.

Bakugo impatiently tapped his fingers on the desk, counting down to the advent of his bubbly antagonizer. He even made sure to arrive at school earlier than her to secure his moment of peace, which wasn't hard to do. But it was almost 8:00 A.M. and the classroom now bellowed with his classmates' chattering. Hovering by his desk, Kirishima was spouting some nonsense about relating a banana peel to a titanium plate but he learned to drown that out. 7:56 now and still no annoyingly energetic girl to be seen.

As if on cue, the door slid open with a beaming Uraraka and Midoriya making their entrance. Bakugo's eyes darted their way by reflex, but he just as quickly looked away. She had that stupid look on her face again.

"That's so awesome, Deku!" Uraraka gasped, jumping closer to the already flustered teen. "I never knew you could see a banana peel that way!"

"Right?" Midoriya covered his reddening face. "Kirishima thought of it a couple nights ago and the idea really amazed me. I mean, it makes sense. The banana peel is technically the fruit's armor to protect its soft body inside. So if you can somehow harness that method, apply a strong material like titanium, it might just be the greatest defensive weapon. But then, you have to consider how the banana bruises since that wouldn't be good for the user and obtaining titanium really isn't an easy task, not to mention expensive..."

And just like that, Midoriya entered his mutter zone. Uraraka tried to catch his attention, uncertainly tapping him on the shoulder. "Um, Deku?"

Amidst his thoughts, Midoriya and Kirishima made eye contact and grinned at each other. "You're on to something, Kirishima!" he cheered with a thumbs up.

"Ha!" Kirishima gloated, poking Bakugo on the forehead. "I told you so!"

"I'll kill you," Bakugo growled back without even looking up from the empty desk he was glaring at. The morning bell finally rang and the students automatically dispersed to their assigned seats.

"Talk to you later, Uraraka," Midoriya smiled sheepishly. Once Uraraka turned away from him, he took a brief moment to steal a glance at Bakugo who still sat staring at his desk. Occasionally, he had seen the gravity manipulator and explosion quirk user during their meetings in the common room. Out of habit from frequent intimidation, he hid himself each time and, as much as he wanted to slap himself for it, would inadvertently overhear their discussions.

On their last meeting, Bakugo had offered Uraraka some words of reassurance, something Midoriya found quite odd. No matter how good a friend someone was to him, he had _never_ seen or heard Bakugo take it upon himself to compliment or hearten them. True, the way it was worded was boorish to say the least, but the context was still there. Maybe the guy was just in a good mood that night? After pondering about it a little while longer, Midoriya finally yielded with a shrug and walked over to where Todoroki was at.

Like clockwork, Bakugo felt the vibrations of fleeting footsteps making their way to the desk next to him. _'Great...'_

"Good morning, Bakugo!" Uraraka chirped as she sat down, "Let's work hard today!"

The headache was back. Bakugo shot her the coldest look he could muster, effectively freezing the gravity manipulator in her place. "I'm deducting one minute for every word you speak to me in here," he assured her with a low and foreboding voice, "You're at 53 minutes now so go ahead. Keep talking."

Uraraka clamped her mouth shut and turned to the front as a groggy Aizawa crawled in, still enveloped in his yellow sleeping bag.

"It's morning," he groaned, half muffled by his scarf.

"Good morning, Mr. Aizawa!" Class 1-A exclaimed to save their teacher's pitiful greeting.

Aizawa unzipped his sleeping bag and twisted himself out with a small yawn. "There's been a slight change in today's curriculum. Class will be held outside following All Might's ridiculous 'Hero Analysis and Application' project."

Memories of All Might's incessant nagging, pleading, and flattering to follow his lesson over to other classes irritated the quirk eraser. In the end, the only way to quiet the former Symbol of Peace was for the rest of the teachers to agree in incorporating some aspects of his lesson into their curriculum.

Thus, Class 1-A later found themselves back on the P.E. grounds wholly clad in their track suits. "What do you suppose we'll be doing today?" Yaoyorozu asked the nearest person to her, who just so happened to be Todoroki.

"Who knows?" he shrugged, "The element of surprise comes with the hero profession, I guess."

"It must be something super cool and fun!" Mina jumped up eagerly. "Hopefully we'll be able to use our quirks this time."

Aizawa walked up to the class holding ten thin, red scarves in both hands. "Three-legged race," he announced in a bored manner.

"Say what?!"


	4. Chapter 4

A murmur bustled among Class 1-A as Aizawa passed out the scarves with a frown. "With your assigned Hero Analysis and Application partner, make your way to the starting line," he instructed, "Then put these on. Tie it just above your ankles and make sure it's comfortable, but obviously not loose."

While the majority received it with eagerness, the others took the cloth tentatively. Afterwards, the class did as they were told, most laughing at each other's unsightly ankle bonding. "What the hell is the point in all this?!" Bakugo spat while Uraraka finished their knot. "This isn't hero training!"

Aizawa simply gave him a disinterested look and said, "You'd be surprised." Then, calmly, he walked a straight path down the track and stopped at the other end. "We'll start it easy- fifty meter three-legged race. You may use your quirks as you see fit. However, you cannot use your quirks to decimate one another. This is a 'light injuries only' zone."

"Seriously?" Sero laughed and began stretching his arms and shoulders. "This is going to be a quick race! What's the prize, teach?" Kaminari and Kirishima chuckled in agreement and looked to Aizawa expectantly.

"Prize?" Aizawa's bloodshot eyes seemed to glow from behind his long, disheveled bangs. These kids were getting presumptuous after a couple of villain encounters- he had to put an end to it immediately. "There are no prizes in my class. Only punishments." His hair and ribbon-like scarf rose precariously, revealing red irises glowering at the now uneasy teens. "The team that comes in last place will have cleaning duties for the next three days."

"Ah, that's punishment?" Yaoyorozu whispered, unimpressed.

Jiro's sensitive ears picked up on the dark-haired girl's voice. Holding back a laugh, she turned towards her and whispered back, "To be honest, none of us really mind cleaning duty. But I guess he's convinced that we're a bunch of lazy teenagers. Such an old-man principle!"

Uraraka overheard the two and giggled as well. "Guys, he'll hear you!" she chided.

Meanwhile, Midoriya, Bakugo and Todoroki scanned the field, wary of any hidden obstacles their teacher might be waiting to spring on them. However, aside from their awkwardly conjoined ankles, all seemed normal. _'Mr. Aizawa is up to something,'_ Midoriya pondered, turning his attention back to the enigmatic man, _'He never does anything for class without reason. What could it be? Think, Izuku, think!'_

As Aizawa straightened his posture, his hair and eyelids fell. "You have until the end of class to reach this finish line," he exhaled, "Begin." He opened his eyes again as his choice for a signal.

Grinning with confidence, Aoyama twirled himself and Mina around, readying his pelvis. "This race has already been won, ma cherie," he assured her, "Behold my beauty!" As soon as the radiant beam of glittering light left his belt and shot them forward, the cloth binding them suddenly squeezed tight, causing the boy to bend in pain and instantly lose momentum. With a pained cry, he and Mina crashed to the ground. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?!" he sputtered.

"What the heck was _that_?!" Mina cried, rubbing her elbow. A new pain shot from where their ankles were tied and she looked down to discover that the scarf was constricting them. Her eyes widened but she looked up only to see the rest of her classmates meeting a similar fate.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea of getting that initial burst of speed that would make it or break it for the fifty-meter dash. The usual quick starters Todoroki, Bakugo, Yaoyorozu, Asui and Sero were down for the count. Iida seemed to have crashed the hardest, driven nearly knee deep into the ground. Poor Kirishima next to him shook the dirt from his spikes and coughed out some rocks. "M-my leg-!" Iida winced in pain.

Kirishima quailed as well, trying his best to direct his hardening to his ankle. "Holy..." he gasped, "This seriously hurts!"

Todoroki managed a strained grunt as he balanced himself with an ice pillar while holding Midoriya by the elbow to keep the lanky teen from falling.

Midoriya gestured a thankful nod before both boys looked down to see that the scarf had squeezed onto their ankles. "It's constricting us on it's own," Todoroki noted with a bewildered gaze.

A minacious smirk spread across Aizawa's face as his eyes widened in glee. "Oh, I forgot to mention," he seemed to purr, "The cloth you're tied with is made of about the same material as my villain-capturing scarf. They automatically constrict when _any_ form of resistance is applied to them- similar to a seat belt. Luckily for you, I requested their fastening be 'weakened' so as to not accidentally amputate your little legs. The pain you feel comes very close to it, though."

Midoriya steadied himself, gritting his teeth. "Only punishments, huh," he mumbled to himself, "This is nothing compared to how I used to utilize One for All." Images of his mangled legs, blackened arms, and shattered fingers rushed into his mind. "Todoroki, I don't know about you, but I can handle this much. If you can just endure the pain a bit, I can-"

"Don't get reckless," Aizawa interrupted, having picked up on Midoriya's intentions. "I said you wouldn't be amputated. I made no promises about broken bones or dislocated joints. The scarf squeezes harder the more resistance is met." He looked over their panicked faces, marveling at how quickly their overconfidence from earlier vanished upon this new knowledge. "At least once in your hero career will you encounter a villain who will try to hinder your mobility by confining you to your co-hero, sidekick, or even an innocent civilian. This three-legged race will have you practice precision and teamwork. Because even if some of you have much higher pain tolerance than others..." He looked straight at Midoriya. "Depending on the other person, who is in the same amount of danger, to sacrifice their well-being for you on the slim chance of escaping is far from logical or heroic. In fact, it's a one-way street to death."

Midoriya bit his lip in frustration and guilt. He had almost asked Todoroki to do just that. What was he thinking? In a real life predicament, he would have incapacitated his only teammate and they would have been one man less resistant to a crazed villain bent on killing them.

Grunting through the discomfort, Uraraka scrambled to her feet, frantically grabbing Bakugo by the shoulders and applying her Zero Gravity to lighten his weight. "Bakugo, are you okay?" she asked while carefully lifting him up. She flinched as he shoved her away.

Face covered in dust and dirt, Bakugo shouted, "I'm going to win this damn race, no matter what it takes!" Without paying any heed to a reluctant Uraraka trudging next to him, he spread his palms just behind his back and fired away. To his contentment, they propelled forward much faster than he expected. Though, the scarf then constricted violently around their ankles.

"Gyah!" Uraraka yelped, grasping Bakugo's arm in a futile attempt to make the heated boy reconsider his strategy. "Bakugo, stop! It's going to break our feet! There's got to be another way to-"

"Shut up, round-face!" Bakugo snarled, "I'm not here to settle for number two! It's all or nothing!" He heaved her up roughly by the wrist as he stood on his feet. His ankle was sore and numb now, but the finish line was so close. He just needed to push a little more.

Aizawa took notice of the duo's second wobbly attempt at the dash. Bakugo Katsuki- the boy always had his sights for the top spot. His natural talent in combat and adept quirk control made him a force to be reckoned with, the whole school knew this. To be paired with the carefree, compassionate, and high-spirited Uraraka made for an interesting dynamic for sure. Despite their circumstances, he could not help but worry for the young girl as her partner practically dragged her down the track like a ragged doll.

"Minimize the resistance," Aizawa advised, "And the cloth will not contract. This is why I said the three-legged race will exercise your precision and teamwork. In order to best the villain's restraints, you _must_ overcome your differences and work in sync. Without that, you'll never succeed as a sidekick, leader, or hero!"

The class fell silent at this, the pain in their ankles disappearing as the scarves loosened back to normality. Slowly, Aizawa's lesson dawned on each student as they turned to their partners, exchanged nods, and now worked together to regain their bearings.

"Mr. Aizawa never did mention he was timing us," Iida stated as he helped Kirishima to leveled ground. "Instead, he made an effort to emphasize teamwork, vigilance, and strategy with our peers. Why did I fail to see that? I'm such a disgrace!"

"No point crying over spilled milk," Kirishima huffed, "C'mmon, we've got some catching up to do. Bakugo and Uraraka are leading right now." Then, finally coordinating their steps, they cautiously proceeded through the track.

"Let's go, Aoyama," Mina encouraged her shaken partner and they, too, began their move.

Bakugo's head swung wildly as he noticed each of his classmates rising from the ground and torpidly progressing through the course. "Hurry, damn it!" he urged and tried to pull Uraraka for another dash. Unfortunately, the constraint became too much and they instantly met the ground again. Bakugo winced as his forehead grazed some stray rocks beneath. "Shit!" he howled as he blasted the earth with his rage. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

Uraraka flinched multiple times, shielding herself from the debris with her scraped arms. "Bakugo..." Her body ached, but she knew Bakugo was aching more from feeling so helpless.

"Sorry, Todoroki," Midoriya mumbled as they walked, "I almost asked an inconsiderate thing of you. I should have reconsidered our options first."

Todoroki was slightly taken back by this, but kept his eyes on Aizawa ahead. "I would have done the same thing," were his only words of affirmation for his fretting partner. He caught a glimpse of Bakugo kneeling in rout and Uraraka looking up at him with wide, anxious eyes that seemed to cry, 'What do I do?' He exhaled a cool mist of air and turned away as he and Midoriya walked past them.

It took nearly all his strength for Midoriya to keep looking forward. "Uraraka..." he whispered sadly, "Please don't hate me." He knew that if he looked at her even once, he and Todoroki would surely be bound in defeat. For the sake of his partner and self, he could not look back.

The response she received was to be expected. Sighing, Uraraka turned back to Bakugo and shook him by the shoulder. "Ne, Bakugo," she said softly, "Don't give up! We can still make it!" More of their classmates moved past them from what she could see from her peripherals. "We just need to work together and harmonize and all that good stuff. If we communicate as a team, I'm sure we can make it through this exercise. Let's go!"

"...Like I said, you talk too much."

"Huh?"

Bakugo rose to his feet once more, eyes and palms burning with his determination. "I don't need you telling me what to do- I never give up. So spare me your shitty pep talk and just focus on the mission." He pointed an accusing finger specifically at Todoroki and Midoriya. "My next plan- we're going to kill them!"

"Kill?!" Uraraka squeaked, turning blue in the face.

Strategically speaking, Aoyama, Iida, and Midoriya posed the most threat in this race. Fortunately, all three were more concerned about not applying resistance to their scarves than in using their quirks to achieve instantaneous victory. Considering this, Bakugo came up with his new strategy. "Uraraka, you're comfortable in the air, aren't you?" he asked.

Uraraka arched an eyebrow. "Um...in a sense...why?"

"I'm going to need you to trust me on this. And, as much as I hate to say it, I'm going to have to trust you, too."

This piqued Uraraka's interest as she slowly nodded. "What are you getting at, exactly?" she egged on.

"Use your Zero Gravity to make us float," Bakugo directed with an annoyed grimace, "Once we're in midair, I'll send a blast that will have us reeling at that finish line in the blink of an eye. Now, I make a point to say _trust_ because any resistance will mean we'll crash and burn." He pointed at the red scarf binding their ankles together.

"So in other words..."

" **Don't** fuck it up," Bakugo concluded, "Our weightlessness is what I'm counting on."

Uraraka swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. This psycho was serious.

.

.

.

.

Todoroki could feel the scarf tightening lightly, causing him to glance over at Midoriya. "Focus, Midoriya," he puffed, "We're almost to the finish line. If you cave in to your worries now, it'll all be over."

"Sorry," the curly-haired boy apologized again, "I'm really trying. It's just that...this whole thing is so delicate! The smallest hesitation decides the victor and I don't want to mess up..." If Midoriya could compare this exercise to anything, it was like trying to run your best time while on a mission to keep a candle's flame alive. He had to learn Todoroki's breathing, moves, and thoughts as accurately as possible for them to have any chance at winning this race.

"Don't be too tense," Todoroki uttered and began turning the ground into a tundra-tiled floor. "I'll be increasing our speed now. You must let all your doubts go if we are to succeed."

Midoriya took a deep, shaky breath and replied, "Right."

"Watch out!" Iida's voice bellowed from behind.

Before Todoroki and Midoriya could react, Bakugo came speeding in with a storm of flames combusting from his hands. Uraraka had her eyes closed and arms tightly wrapped around the blonde's torso as she held on for dear life. To say they were shocked was an understatement for Todoroki and Midoriya. "What-" Todoroki began.

"Told ya I'd win this race, you shit stains!" Bakugo boasted with a fang-like grin and detonated another round of explosions to finally close the distance between him and Aizawa.

Time seemed to move in slow motion at that moment. Uraraka opened her eyes just in time to meet Aizawa's impressed stare, a gasp escaping her lips. "Did we actually...?" She peered up at Bakugo with his arms raised in the air, hands still engulfed in remnants of smoke.

"Fuck yeah!" he chortled triumphantly, "Eat shit, you bastards! I win!"

The rest of Class 1-A looked on, still perplexed at what just happened. Todoroki and Midoriya were the first to regain their composure and wasted no time using the icy floor to skate their way into second place.

Two by two, Aizawa watched in silence as his students trailed to the finish. Mineta and Toru were inevitably in last place, their height difference too great a hindrance and Mineta's sticky quirk only proving detrimental to their advances. Sadly, they never even left the starting line. "Mineta and Toru," he announced, "You will be assigned cleaning duties for the next three days as last place penalty. The rest of you...good job. I did not expect you to get the hang of that so quickly. We still have about ten minutes left, but...eh. There's nothing else for today. Class dismissed." After collecting their scarves, he promptly made his exit.

Uraraka could feel the dirt beneath her feet again, exhaling the jitters from her chest. Though she had surrendered her trust to Bakugo, she honestly thought she was going to die flying through the air the way they did. She could still feel the way the wind whipped her and how loud and sweltering his flames were, nowhere near eager to try it again.

"Oy!" Bakugo griped, "Let go of me already, round-face! The race is done and you're killin' my ribs."

A bright blush highlighted Uraraka's face when she realized she still had her arms wrapped around the capricious teen. She immediately pushed herself off him, flailing and stumbling back. "S-s-sorry!" she cried, "I didn't realize-" She suddenly felt sick again.

From just a few feet away, Midoriya bowed apologetically to Todoroki who simply shrugged and mumbled, "It's only an exercise. Don't worry too much about it." The One for All user found himself frowning as he watched Bakugo and Uraraka converse. Strangely enough, she seemed flustered and jumpy while he was baring his teeth at her and aggressively stomping his foot.

"Be more observant, will ya?" Bakugo audibly scolded, "It's stupid to die just because you didn't 'realize' something!"

"Why would I die at all?!" Uraraka wailed, stepping back again.

Todoroki suppressed his consternation as Midoriya moved on his own towards the odd pair. The vehement expressions in battle were one thing, but he had never seen that look on the boy's face before.

"Sorry to interrupt."

Bakugo and Uraraka's tempers instantly defused at Midoriya's sudden intrusion. "Deku!" the bubbly girl cheered in relief.

"What the hell do you want, nerd?" Bakugo questioned brusquely.

Though slightly startled at Bakugo's tone, Midoriya collected his best smile, turned to face Uraraka and asked, "I was just wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after school, Uraraka?" His arm twitched from the ephemeral jolt of anxiousness in his bones. Never in his life had he ever talked to a girl before Uraraka, much less ask a girl out. What prompted him to do this, he had no idea. Before he could stop himself, the offer had already left his mouth.

Uraraka lit up at the question, her heartbeat increasing its pace as she returned Midoriya's smile. "Sure," she replied, "Where to?"

 _'Anywhere.'_ "Uh, the-there's a section in the p-p-park that just opened up," Midoriya began to stutter, "There are ducks and squirrels...and, um, er...other cool stuff..." That was pretty much it for that blink of confidence he had. This felt just as bad as when he first used One for All and realized nearly too late that his body was incapacitated and the ground was just waiting to squish his face.

Bakugo clenched his hands into fists, his aggravation surfacing. To make things worse, the headache from earlier made its return, relentlessly hammering on his sinuses and temples. Wincing in pain, he spat, "Get a room, losers," turned around, and distanced himself from them.

Uraraka looked down at her hands, nearly jumping with joy. If she didn't know any better, it sounded as though Midoriya was asking her out on a date. Though, that couldn't be the case, right? They were just very good friends. He probably had problems he needed to vent out or something. Yeah, that was it.

After effectively discouraging herself, she looked back up at him and answered excitedly, "Alright, I'll see you after school then, Deku! You'd better not ditch me, okay? Or else I'll be super mad."

Midoriya beamed from ear to ear, his cheeks glowing a rosy tint. "De-definitely not!" he promised.

Kirishima approached the ash blonde teen, giving him a hearty pat on the back. "That was some slick move, man," he congratulated, "No one saw it coming! Under normal circumstances, Iida would have run your ass over, though." He tilted his head in confusion at Bakugo's silence. Though only glancing from the corner of his eye, Kirishima could faintly follow Bakugo's stare to Midoriya and Uraraka who were chatting some distance away. He rose a questioning eyebrow at this observation.

"Yeah," Bakugo grunted tiredly and began making his way to the locker rooms.

Kirishima's eyes widened and his jaw dropped in astonishment. In all the time he had known Bakugo, he had never seen the boy's energy plummet so drastically.


	5. Chapter 5

The park's newly available area was beautiful- there were no other words Uraraka could think of to describe it. The rose hedges and grass were well-saturated and trimmed, finely sculpted bird baths were built, and the cherry blossom trees' rain of petals only enhanced the beauty of the park's glistening pond that held the sunset. She watched in contentment as Midoriya gently threw bread pieces at the ducks only to flinch away when they rapidly swam up to him. She stifled a giggle with her hand, secretly amused by his timid nature.

"Sorry, Uraraka," Midoriya sighed deeply, straightening himself. "I asked you to come out with me so suddenly today. You must be worried now."

Uraraka waved her hands and shook her head. "Not at all! Admittedly, I was kind of surprised. But if you have any problems, Deku, I'm always here to lend an ear." She flashed her brightest smile.

"...Um, listen..." Midoriya began hesitantly.

"Hm?"

"...Is there...something between yo-you and...Kacchan?" Midoriya could not fight back the strain in his voice as the question fell from his tongue. Ever since the start of All Might's project, it was a question that ate at him day by day and he could not stand not knowing anymore. He bit the inside of his cheek and observed Uraraka's eyes expand.

The long pause was unbearable, the sound of the passing breeze being their only reminder that time was still moving. Uraraka blinked a couple of times as though in disbelief that she was just asked such a thing. "...Wh-wha... Geez, what brought that on?" Her brows creased in confusion as she brushed away her front strands from her face. "We're partners for the project, if that's what you mean. But you already knew that, so...what are you trying to say?"

Midoriya scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling hot under the collar. "It's, er, it's...just that I've- I mean, the class has noticed you...you two, um, spending a-a lot of time...together...lately. Er, ahem. So, just...um, yeah." He mentally slapped himself for his ineptitude.

Uraraka stood from the marble bench, irritation evident in her usually cheerful, ocher eyes. "So?" she shot back, "Like I said, we're partners- not by choice, either. Just because of that, everyone just automatically assumes we're a 'thing' now? That's so juvenile!"

It felt as though harpoons were being shot at him from every direction. Midoriya cringed in shame, tearing his gaze away from the brunette. "I know, right?" he croaked, "Our classmates... They can be so silly sometimes."

"They seriously thought Bakugo and I were... _together_ -together?" Uraraka failed to contain her laughter, instantly forgetting her vexation. "Geez! A guy like that? There's no way! He's so hot-headed and curses a lot. I'm barely making this project work between us and it always feels like I'm walking on eggshells with him." She exhaled slowly and took in the gravity of her words, realizing how scornful she must have sounded. Bakugo may not have been the most gentle person around, but he certainly wasn't heartless. "Despite all that," she quickly corrected herself, "He's still a good friend to have. And a surprisingly reliable project partner."

Midoriya felt a rush of relief wash over over him upon hearing those words. "I see," he said with a small grin, "That makes sense then." He got the answer he wanted, so all should be fine with the world now. Yet, a nagging feeling still lingered in the back of his mind. He knew how Uraraka felt, but what of Bakugo? Was it mutual or...?

"Did you think it, too, Deku?" Uraraka broke into his thoughts, "About me and Bakugo?"

"...No," Midoriya lied, "I just heard the rumors and wanted to confirm with you personally to avoid any misunderstandings."

"Oh, that's why you called me out today?"

"...Ye-yeah."

"...Ah, okay."

Sensing the dejection in her voice, Midoriya swiftly ran to her with a hand full of bread pieces. "But also because I really wanted to hang out with you, Uraraka!" he assured her with a smile, "And the new section's opening was the perfect place. Come feed the ducks with me! They're kind of scary when they flap around and swim, but they're not so bad once they start eating." He led her to edge of the pond and threw another piece near the ducks that startled him earlier.

"...You're a good friend, Deku," Uraraka muttered as she glumly threw her piece in after him. This was how it was supposed to be, she decided, between her and Midoriya. Becoming a pro hero came first. They all made this vow the moment they chose to attend U.A. Academy. Hence, she had no reason to feel regretful or somber about anything.

"You know, on top of becoming a pro, I have a duty to someone very important to me right now," Midoriya spoke in a low voice. He looked over at Uraraka, his emerald eyes touched by rich gold from the last speck of sunlight disappearing over the horizon. "Only after I've achieved these goals will I finally be free to pursue any luxury of happiness."

Uraraka felt her chest tighten, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She already knew his conditions and eventually learned to accept them. Heck, she even shoved her own feelings into the burner to save both of them from distractions and herself from heartache. Yet, hearing it straight from him still hurt more than she could have anticipated. "I know," was all she could choke out.

"What about you?"

Uraraka looked up at him. "...What about me?" she whispered hoarsely.

Midoriya threw the rest of his bread pieces into the water and turned to face Uraraka completely, his expression serious. "When will you finally go after what _you_ want?"

.

.

.

.

"Baaa-kuu-go!" Kirishima called as he knocked on Bakugo's door, "Hey! Bakugo, open up! It's Kirishima; I need help with my Chemistry homework." He knocked again only to be met with silence. "Weird... No one's home?" He checked the time on his phone- 8:47 p.m. Bakugo should have been back in his room by this hour. Shoulders slumped, he strolled down the dormitory steps in search of his friend. Since the end of the three-legged race, he found it hard not to notice that Bakugo was not his usual self.

During lunch, Bakugo took only a bite from his fruit cup before scowling and throwing all of his food away, much to the annoyance of the school chef. He made no attempts to speak in the next classes they had and even mindlessly accepted being class monitor for English class that day, much to his and everyone's surprise. "Wait what?" was his jarred response when Present Mic passionately adulated him for his compliance. During last homeroom, Kaminari and Asui challenged his victory in the race, teasing that it was mainly Uraraka's quirk that he owed their win to. Kaminari even went as far as to call him a 'sore winner' and reminded that he needed to be gentler with girls or be doomed to stay single forever. At that time, Kirishima fully expected Bakugo to blow his top off like normal and threaten to kill the two. To his confoundment, Bakugo simply said, "Shut up" and remained silent until the last bell. No one else bothered him after that.

The crimson-haired teen found the common room empty, save for a lukewarm pot left on the stove and some kitchen utensils stained with red sauce thrown haphazardly into the sink. He frowned in suspicion. Being one of the few people that knew Bakugo could cook, his gut feeling told him that this was the blonde's doing. He chuckled at noting that, despite Bakugo's explosive temper and brute way of fighting, he could make some pretty mean meals. "I could use some of his food right now actually," Kirishima groaned, rubbing his stomach.

The common room doors clicked open and, for some reason, he quickly sprinted and dove behind the large couch in the entertainment section. "Why am I hiding?!" He discreetly peeked over and watched as Bakugo walked in with a plate of bright red dukbokki- a popular spicy Korean dish, to Kirishima's amazement. Oddly enough, the portion was huge; way too much for just one person.

"That stupid girl," Bakugo hissed, almost slamming the dish on the counter. "This was all her idea and the moment that damn nerd asks her out, all other obligations fly out the window. I'm gonna blow her face off for this."

Kirishima's ear twitched in interest. Was he talking about Uraraka?

Bakugo took out his phone, assumingly dialed a number, and put it to his ear. The person on the other side must have picked up because he suddenly shouted, "Where the hell are you?! Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

Kirishima had a bad feeling about this conversation, cursing himself for being in the unwanted position to listen to it.

"The hell..." Bakugo squeezed his phone and put it on speaker, unable to contain his swelling anger anymore as he held the device out in front of him. "Listen, round-face, this whole daily meeting shit was _your_ idea, remember? Now you're telling me that you were so busy fuckin' around with that Deku bastard that you're bailing on me? Fuck that!"

"What-" Uraraka's distinct voice mewled from the phone.

"Don't treat me like some last option on your agenda! Who do you think you are? I go out of _my_ way to make time for _your_ sorry ass after you beg me to 'get along and work together' on this damn project and this is how you repay me? You can just forget it!"

"Bakugo, it's not even like that! I just-"

Uraraka's voice cut off after Bakugo abruptly hung up the call. "Tch," he clicked his tongue and began saran wrapping the dukbokki. "Ruined my damn appetite... Shit!" He then threw the plate of food into the fridge and stomped out of the common room.

 _'It_ _ **is**_ _Uraraka!'_ Kirishima's eyes widened in realization. Bakugo's despondency, increased irritability and lack of fervor...was all because of Uraraka. He was even willing to bet on his own head that the generous portion of dukbokki Bakugo prepared was meant to be shared with her, too.

What were they 'meeting' about? What exactly did Uraraka do to rile him up so much? The frenzied teen definitely mentioned something about 'fuckin' around with that Deku,' could that be it? Kirishima smacked a palm over the lower half of his face, blushing from the context of those words. "No way..." he whispered to himself, "Did Midoriya finally find the balls to ask Uraraka out and, right away, they...?" Disconcerted, he shook away the images and stood from his hiding spot. "No, hang on. I can't just jump to conclusions like this."

Out of curiosity, he approached the kitchen and inspected the dukbokki in the fridge. From just a glance, he could tell Bakugo put in extra effort to its presentation, noting the careful distribution of the winter-green herbs and spices visible in the sauce. He carefully picked off one of the lathered rice cakes and popped it into his mouth for a taste. As expected, it was flavorful and tenderly spicy. What prompted Bakugo to make this the way he did? Normally, his food was peppery beyond belief and would often leave a bitter aftertaste. But this time was different. There was zest, warmth, and a hint of...sweetness? Smiling, he took another rice cake into his mouth.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka burst through the doors, flushed and out of breath.

Kirishima choked, nearly dropping the plate but finding just enough coordination to hide it behind his back as he stood up straight to meet her. "Yo!" he greeted innocently with a stiff wave of his free hand. "What's up, Uraraka?"

Uraraka appeared surprised to see him, but did not let that deter her from asking, "Was Bakugo here? I need to speak with him right away."

 _'Crap!'_ "Um..." Kirishima stammered, "He, er... Bakugo? Here? No! No, I did _not_ see him...here. But, uh, most likely...if you're looking for him, he might, um... Did you try his, uh...room?" He looked away in shame, unable to completely erase the images he accidentally conjured earlier of her and Midoriya.

"...I was kind of hoping it wouldn't have to get to that point," Uraraka sadly admitted, casting her eyes to the ground.

It was then that Kirishima noticed the bright red glow of her nose and puffiness under her eyes. Looking a bit closer, they appeared bloodshot, too. Concerned, he touched her shoulder, making her look back at him. "Is everything okay?" he asked quietly.

The single tear that fell from the corner of her eye confessed the truth behind her doleful smile. Despite her best efforts, her knees buckled and ached yet she held her head high still. "Yeah!" she sniffed, "Just normal teenage stuff, no biggie!" Her smile then faltered as she mumbled, "Then Bakugo gives me the most accusing, horrible, foul-mouthed call... It was just the highlight of my day, that's all I can say about him." She gasped and brought a hand to her mouth. "So-sorry, Kirishima, I said too much... Please forget all that. But um...I'll just go look for Bakugo elsewhere then. See you."

Kirishima watched in anxiousness as she turned to head for the door, only to grab her by the elbow, bringing her to a stop. "Wait, Uraraka." He hesitated a moment, but smiled and revealed the plate of dukbokki he was hiding.

"...What's this for?"

"Oh, I didn't make it! But, uh, I was looking for food just now and saw this plate. It had 'For Uraraka' attached to it so...I thought I'd let you know. Here, take it!" Kirishima studied Uraraka's shocked face as she took the plate, confirming that she had reached the conclusion he intended for her. "It's really thoughtful," he said with a smile, "Whoever made this dish really took their time to make sure it came out perfect." He secretly prayed to the high heavens that this decision would not get him killed later on.

Uraraka could not help but smile fondly at the unexpected gift. "That dum-dum," she chuckled softly, wiping away the remainder of her tears. "After talking to me the way he did, too."

"What was that?" Kirishima delightfully feigned innocence, fighting back a bigger smile.

"N-nothing! I've really got to go now, but...thank you so much, Kirishima! I'll definitely thank this person properly!" She dashed out of the common room, the dukbokki cradled in her arms.

"Good luck..." Kirishima whistled in glee. He leaned over to the counter and exhaled loudly, shaking his head. Things were changing- he could feel it in his bones and it was not in reference to just the seasons either. He thought back to Bakugo, chuckling at the boy's misdirected fury. Though attending the most elite hero school in the country and regarded a rising talent by many adults, Bakugo still had a lot of self-reflecting and growth to do.

.

.

.

.

It was now almost 11 p.m.

Tired and still emotionally shaken, Uraraka endured her search of the elusive Bakugo. Regrettably, the dukbokki had grown cold, but she needed to see this through. She checked his room earlier as Kirishima advised but found no sign of the boy there. She even checked the bathrooms and private gym- still nothing. Running low on options, she decided to try outside.

Wearing only a grey thin cardigan, white tank top, and navy blue shorts, the cold night wind instantly clawed at her skin as she stalked through the grass. Disregarding the chill, she shuddered and pressed on, knowing of only one place out here that Bakugo could be at if he sought isolation. Sure enough, he sat on the lone rest bench just under a single plum tree, gazing up at the sky with ear phones attached. Uraraka could barely make out the muffled sound of rock music resounding from them as she slowly approached him, dukbokki at hand.

Bakugo's keen senses honed in on her in an instant, red wolf-like eyes piercing through the darkness. Gritting his teeth, he yanked the earphones from his ears and closed the music player on his phone. "What the hell are you doing here?" he snarled.

Uraraka shrank at the coldness of his voice. "Well," she tried to sound as cheery as she could, "If I'm not mistaken, I still have about twenty minutes with you for our meeting today. Since...you know, you deducted minutes from me talking to you during class today."

"Get lost. I'm not in the mood for your bullshit."

"But-"

"I said leave!"

Uraraka heaved a sigh, feeling her lips tremble. Normally, she would counter with some witty remark and stand her ground to this demon child. However, given today's happenings, she lacked such strength. Taking a deep breath, she held up the dukbokki. "I wanted to thank you at least," she struggled to say calmly, "For making this for me."

"What the?" Bakugo stood sharply from the bench. "Where the hell did you get that?"

"Kirishima said he found it in the fridge today with a note saying it was for me. I know only one person who could cook something great like this, so... Thank you, Bakugo!"

"Kirishima..." Bakugo stomped up to Uraraka and shoved the plate from her hands. "Why the hell would I make _anything_ for you?!" He stood dumbfounded as the dukbokki hovered in midair to mock him. Before he could blow it to smithereens, the girl quickly snatched the dish back. "Uraraka-" His body stilled in seeing the faint gleam of tears running down her face as she gaped at him fearfully.

"You... Why can't you ever be considerate of others?!" Uraraka cried, her voice cracking, "You're always so quick to jump to things, you don't even think about how _I'm_ feeling!"

Bakugo kept to his silence, his anger having been extinguished by her sudden breakdown. Truthfully, he expected her to fight back like she usually did. They would argue, maybe fist-fight it out, somehow resolve the issue, then go back to status quo. This time, deep down, he somehow knew he was gravely mistaken. But he would never admit that.

Uraraka finally became aware of her state and desperately rubbed the tears from her cheeks and eyes with her sleeve. "Sorry," she coughed, "I didn't mean to tell you this, I-"

"What happened with you and that nerd?"

The question caused Uraraka to become mute, baffled by Bakugo's perceptiveness. He stepped closer to her and she stepped back as though repelled by some unknown force. "...What makes you think this has to do with Deku? That's totally irrelevant." She looked to her sides in discomfort, hoping to elude his suspicions.

Bakugo's glare deepened. "...Seriously?"

"Anyway!" Uraraka digressed, smiling again. "I just wanted to first, properly thank you for this food. And I also wanted to apologize for changing plans with you so suddenly. I just wish you didn't word it the way you did, but again- I'm sorry." The next thing she knew, Bakugo's breath was on her ear, causing her to flinch in anticipation of an insult or choke hold.

"So much for trust," Bakugo said bitterly and headed back for the dorms.


	6. Chapter 6

Bakugo hadn't really spoken to Uraraka since that night. Since they sat next to each other in every class, the only words they exchanged were ones relevant to their current lessons. Though he should have been satisfied, her partial disregard of his presence only left him feeling irritated at the end of each day.

This tension between them did not seem to bother Uraraka at all, much to his annoyance. Rather, she carried on as usual- smiling, giggling and talking to that curly-top asswipe and glasses guy with the weird hands during their free time. Only now, she was not making much attempts to converse with _him_ like before. "Good morning, Bakugo!" was as casual a greeting he received from her at the start of each school day. Even then, he refused to acknowledge her.

Luckily, today was Friday and they were in their last homeroom with Aizawa going over the class lessons for next week. After today, he would not have to be around her for a while and that was more than fine with him.

"Ah!" he heard her whisper, "That's right! Next week is All Might's midterm exam!"

Not that he was hopeful, but Bakugo cautiously glanced at her from the corner of his eye. Sure enough, it was not him she was addressing, but that pink alien girl with 'raccoon eyes' that sat behind her.

"I almost totally forgot about it!" Mina groaned and glared at Aoyama next to her. "I don't think we're ready at all. My partner over here has been too busy thinking about other ways to make himself glitter."

"Oui!" Aoyama winked, "For if neither one of us can glitter, how can we possibly hope in dazzling others? Hmm?"

Mina scratched her head in exasperation. "How about you, Uraraka?" she asked the brunette, "Any progress with you and Mr. Grumpy-pants over here?"

Bakugo immediately looked down at the papers on his desk, resting his cheek on the back of his palm and pretending to not have heard anything. He sensed Uraraka's stare on him now but kept a scowl on as to not give any of his thoughts and reactions away for her amusement.

"I'll manage something," she replied.

The singular way Uraraka formed her sentence irked Bakugo to a degree, causing him to reflexively slam his hands on the desk. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath when he noticed the room instantly fell silent.

Aizawa walked up to their section with a miffed look on his face. "Since you four have _so_ much more to discuss than to listen to the lesson plans for next week," he grouched, "You can have the honor of collecting everyone's Class Trip surveys and tallying them up for Monday."

"I didn't even do anything!" Bakugo protested angrily.

"You can then organize the bookshelves and clean the board after class, Bakugo," Aizawa added, effectively quieting the teen.

Once class ended, Mina, Aoyama, Uraraka, and Bakugo walked through the aisles collecting the surveys as instructed. Mina and Aoyama volunteered to do the tally while Uraraka quietly assigned herself to helping Bakugo with the bookshelves. He grimaced at their proximity and grudgingly moved to clean the board instead. His aloofness hurt, but Uraraka kept her smile the best she could and continued putting the books away.

Later that evening, Kirishima found himself in front of Bakugo's door again, paused at the door knob. Truthfully, he felt all kinds of awful after seeing how depressed Uraraka had been the last couple of days. It was a bit harder to distinguish Bakugo's indifference from his melancholy, but with Uraraka, she wore her heart on her sleeve. Her smiles weren't going to fool anyone for much longer. Besides, he should have known better that night. In trying to mend their friendship, he unwittingly made things much worse and now had to right his wrongs- for them.

He raised his knuckle to the door and gave it a loud knock. "Open up, Bakugo!" he demanded, "I know you're in there!"

The locks clicked from behind and the door creaked open. Behind it was Bakugo with a half-buttoned white shirt and loose, brown cargo pants. It seems he was caught in the middle of changing. "Since when do you order me around, you spiky-haired freak?" he grunted, "I'm trying to sleep in here. Get lost." He moved back to close the door only to have it sprung wide open by the crimson-haired teen's hardened arm. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Kirishima pushed his way in and swiftly locked the door behind him. He could sense Bakugo's growing hostility and knew he only had seconds to get his point out before civil war started in this tiny room. "Bakugo, just hear me out, alright?"

"You have until the count of three to open that door and get the fuck out," Bakugo threatened, cracking his knuckles.

"You haven't been yourself lately and I think I know why."

"One..."

"It's because of Uraraka, isn't it? Something happened between you two so you've been depressed about it."

"Two...!"

"Just so you know, she hasn't been doing all that hot either-"

"Three!"

"And it's all my fault!"

Bakugo's sparking hand stopped short of Kirishima's brow as his eyes widened. "Your fault?"

Kirishima, who had hardened himself as a countermeasure, placed a palm on his chest. " _I'm_ the one who gave her your dish," he declared, "I accidentally overheard your call that night and it seemed like you guys were in bad terms, so I gave the dukbokki to her and said it was from you."

The shock on Bakugo's face melted into hysterical and sarcastic laughter. "Are you kidding me?" he wheezed, " _That's_ what you think this whole shit between me and round-face is all about?" He shook his head and sat on the bed, resting his upper body on his elbows.

"...It's...not?" Kirishima hesitated to ask.

"You're an idiot." Bakugo ran a hand through his hair, hissing at the pain and at his own frustration. "She didn't hold up her end of the deal. I expected her to be someone who held their word of honor closely, but..." The memory of Uraraka and Midoriya chatting after the race that day came back to him along with the memory of her pushing away from him after unwrapping her arms from his torso. He rubbed his temple as his head began to throb. "All because of that damn nerd!"

Kirishima was slightly taken back by Bakugo's honesty. "Midoriya? What did he do?"

"Everything was routine and fine with round-face up until the end of the race that day. That Deku bastard just comes up to her with 'Want to go somewhere with me after school?' and poof! She just disappears. I was already irritated about that by itself, but it _really_ pissed me off when she changed _our_ schedule because of _him_! This daily meeting crap was all her idea, too!"

Kirishima's brows furrowed as he tapped his chin in wonder. _'What the heck is this meeting even about? A question for another day, I guess.'_ "Oh?" he said, "And...that had nothing to do with me giving her your dukbokki without permission?"

"Screw the food!" Bakugo spat, "She basically put me _second_ to loser-Deku! Like hell I'm gonna take that! It's always Deku this, Deku that, Deku here and there. I'm so sick of him!"

"...Uh-huh. So aside from being angry, how else did you feel that day?"

"I can't stand being around them! They always give me headaches because of how stupid they are!"

"You get headaches just by seeing them together?"

"Yeah! It's gross! They act all flirty and shit and it makes me want to just punch them."

"Do you have a headache now?"

"Yeah, so what?!"

Kirishima struggled to keep his mouth from twitching upwards at this, rubbing the corners of his lips to calm himself. Bakugo called out the wrong idiot here, that's for sure. "What would you say if...you and Uraraka got to talk again? Like before?"

Bakugo rolled his eyes. "Like I give a damn," he replied, "I can pass this class on my own terms."

Kirishima wanted so much to slap them both at this point. "Would it make you feel better, though? No headaches or nausea?"

"What the hell is up with these dumb questions?!" Bakugo stood from his bed, reverting to his aggressive stance. "The point is, _she_ screwed up and I'm not going to offer any false apologies for the sake of playing 'friendship.' Whatever she does won't steer me away from my ultimate goal of becoming the number one hero!"

Knowing he had overstepped his boundaries, Kirishima threw his hands up in defense. "Alright, alright," he surrendered with a lopsided smirk, "I get it; no need to get so sensitive. I'm just trying to help you out."

In seemingly one swift motion, Bakugo dashed past Kirishima and undid the lock. "Who said I needed help?" he growled as he jerked the door wide open. He then grabbed the stunned Kirishima by the elbow and effortlessly threw the boy out into the hall. "Mind your own business or you'll be a lump of coal next time I see you!"

The door slammed shut. Sighing, Kirishima creased his lips to a pout and rubbed the side of his sore head. "No one else is going to look out for you...stupid," he mumbled.

* * *

 **NOTE:** _Thank you everyone for all your supportive reviews! They really motivate me to keep trying my best._

 _I just wanted to take this interlude chapter to convey my appreciation for you guys._

 _More chapters to come! As I said before, I'm really taking my time with this story so bear with me :)_

 _It's a story of growth after all..._


	7. Chapter 7

The shops around U.A. Academy began to open as the sun rose high over the city. Locals and tourists alike kindly greeted each other and children ran with their canine companions down the peaceful streets. Overall, it was a pleasant weekend and not a single cloud in the sky to be seen.

"What the hell is this, Kirishima?!" Bakugo's voice shook the streets and alleyways.

The dogs and children cried, hiding behind their guardians. Shop owners gasped in fright and nervously looked to the direction of the howl. The tourists that came so eagerly now seemed apprehensive about what was approaching.

Walking down the hill-steep sidewalk coming from the distant hero school were Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Tokoyami, Kaminari, Iida, Kirishima and, the raging culprit, Bakugo. The girls raced ahead of the boys, excited to do some shopping. "Answer me, turtle boy!" Bakugo roared with his teeth bared, "Where the hell did all these dweebs come from?! You just said you wanted to check out the new stuff at the arcade!"

"Easy..." Kirishima rubbed the inside of his ear with his pinky. "No need to shout. The others wanted to come along, too. Besides, it's way more fun going into town with more people!" His smile widened. "More competition at the games!"

"Indeed," Tokoyami grinned with his arms crossed. "Though I do not really favor bright weather such as this, it's a nice change of pace from being in the dorms all the time."

"And you didn't think about telling me this?" Bakugo angrily glared after Uraraka's figure at an accessory stall below. The vendor was a younger guy smiling goofily at her and appearing to make chit-chat which she seemed to easily comply to. How the hell did this girl make friends so easily? It was a seriously annoying trait of hers.

With a stern frown, Iida adjusted his glasses and turned to the seething teen. "Compose yourself, Bakugo," he chastised with a karate chop, "It is only morning so there is absolutely no need to raise your voice at us."

The hairs on the back of Kaminari's neck rose. "Class rep, I don't think you should-"

"I do whatever I want, glasses boy!" Bakugo instantly blared, "Take that extra pair of eyes and learn to watch your own ass!"

Kaminari face-palmed himself. "...Yep. I knew that would happen."

"Iida! Bakugo!" Kirishima tried to divide the two.

Iida threw angular jabs at Bakugo, now taking offense. "You need to be taught some manners!"

The commotion caused a stir in the area, eventually reaching the girls by the stall. "Oh, boy," Jiro muttered, rolling her eyes, "They're at it again. Iida must have told Bakugo something."

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu looked up the hill to see Tokoyami, Kaminari, and Kirishima frantically trying to pry Iida and Bakugo apart. While they looked away in embarrassment, the accessory vendor looked between them nervously. "Sho-should I call the police...?" he asked.

"They're with us," Yaoyorozu reluctantly assured him and shook her head. "Rowdy as usual, those boys. I don't know how you do it, Uraraka."

Uraraka fitted a sterling silver bracelet decorated with pink gems on her wrist before looking back at Yaoyorozu with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Being Bakugo's partner, isn't it hard? He's so loud and egocentric. Not to mention overly stubborn... I'm surprised you're still in one piece, to be quite honest."

A sad sigh left the gravity manipulator's lips as she returned the piece of jewelry to the vendor and left the stall with the girls. "He and I aren't in the best of terms right now," she confided in her female friends, "I sort of broke a deal with him so he's been upset with me ever since."

"What kind of deal?" Jiro inquired. Yaoyorozu nodded in equal interest regarding the matter.

"After some discussion..." Uraraka nearly cringed in memory of the night she threw up in Bakugo's trash bin when she went to his room to ask to work together on All Might's project. "He and I came to an agreement to meet for at least an hour a day to work on our Hero Analysis journals. We met many times after, journals were getting filled, and things were going fine so far...up until the day of the three-legged race with Mr. Aizawa."

"What happened?"

"Um...Deku...asked me to go with him to the park after school to hang out."

Jiro and Yaoyorozu's faces lit up in delight. Squealing, they bounced closer to Uraraka and shook both her wrists. "Midoriya finally asked you out?" Jiro asked, grinning slyly.

Uraraka blushed, shaking her head. "No! Not really...um... It felt more like I was being rejected." She smiled sheepishly as her friends' expressions changed into dread. "Anyway," she laughed stiffly, "We came back to the dorms kind of late and I was pretty tired so I asked Bakugo if we could skip the meeting for that day."

"...And?"

"He went crazy mad and pretty much called me a liar and an unreliable partner."

Jiro and Yaoyorozu sighed, shaking their heads at the image of Bakugo blowing his fuse and lighting everything on fire. "I knew he was a petty guy, but wow..." Jiro mumbled.

Uraraka stopped in her tracks, bringing the other two to a halt with her. "I felt really bad after we talked. I guess to him, it seemed like I put less priority on our project. I forgot that Bakugo aims for nothing less than perfect when it comes to marks, so it's my fault he's mad at me. I need to properly apologize to him soon..."

Jiro cringed. There was obviously some sort of pattern going on here, but Uraraka was afloat on some other planet like usual when it came to these things. "I don't think that's the issue here..." she whispered to herself.

"But other than journals, haven't you and Bakugo been working on combination moves or strategies?" Yaoyorozu brought up. The brunette's clueless blinks brought a concerned frown to her face. "Uraraka, All Might already mentioned it. We'll be graded mainly on quirk use and teamwork, not just the journals!"

"Heh," Uraraka scratched her head anxiously, "I was sort of hoping the journals would count towards the teamwork aspect of this assignment..."

"Uraraka!" Jiro and Yaoyorozu cried.

"Look, I didn't-" Before Uraraka could say anymore, a blur of ash-blonde and hunter green were the last things she saw before finding herself completely dazed and pinned to the ground. The alien weight on top of her seemed to stir as she struggled to sit up and regain her bearings.

"You'll pay for that, you four-eyed bastard!"

Uraraka recognized this voice and temper. She snapped up to see Bakugo's back facing her, immense heat radiating from his skin and burning hers. His casual clothes were dirtied from being thrown by who she assumed to be Iida and he seemed unaware that he was sitting on her legs. She attempted to squirm free, but instead yelped in pain when the boy slumped back against her, still unaware of her presence.

Iida, Kirishima, Kaminari and Tokoyami came running after with Jiro and Yaoyorozu glaring crossly at them. "Forgive me, Uraraka!" the class representative fervently bowed, "Are you hurt?"

"What the heck is wrong with you boys?" Yaoyorozu scolded them, "Uraraka is not someone you rough-play with! She's a girl! Grow up!"

"Get off her already, Bakugo-pervert!" Kaminari pointed at the confused blonde, "You're crushing her!"

"Huh?" Only upon hearing the Pikachu's comment did Bakugo finally feel the knobby lump under his buttocks. "What the-" He quickly jumped to his feet and whirled around to find a crumpled Uraraka gaping at him. "What the hell are you doing lying down under me, round-face?"

Uraraka's brow and head tilted heavily in perplexity at Bakugo's obliviousness. "You're the one who fell on top of me!" she argued, standing up and brushing the dust from her clothes.

"Apologize for your rudeness at once, Bakugo!" Iida pushed.

Bakugo stomped his foot down. "Like hell I will! She was in the way!"

"Alright, guys!" Kirishima intervened, walking between the groups. People were looking at them disapprovingly now, probably surmising them to be arrogant highschoolers that just wanted to cause a ruckus and ruin everyone's day of recreation. He bowed respectfully in silent pardon and turned to his friends. "You're disturbing the peace. Let's just all go to the arcade so we can let off some steam, alright?"

Yaoyorozu flicked strands of her long ponytail behind her shoulder and huffed, "Kirishima, you promised some of us that we were going to a shopping district."

Bakugo's pupils thinned at the redhead. "You what?!"

"The arcade is located in the shopping district!" Kirishima quickly corrected, ignoring the explosive teen leering at him. "So it's a win-win!"

"How astute of you to consider all options for this group trip, Kirishima," Iida complimented thoughtfully, "I'm impressed."

"It just sucks that Midoriya couldn't make it, though," Kaminari shrugged, "But having Todoroki for a partner, I guess it's to be expected. Those two have been hitting the dojo almost nonstop."

Jiro looked over at Bakugo who, as expected, grew more tense upon hearing Midoriya's name being mentioned. "I doubt bomb boy would have agreed to come along if Midoriya were here," she snickered, "So I guess this is fate."

"Shall we get going, then?" Tokoyami urged, feeling uncomfortable from the angry stares of the people around them.

"Right!" everyone except Bakugo cheered in unison.

.

.

.

.

The arcade Kirishima chose was an outdoor one, much to convenience of the group. This way, they were able to switch from games to shopping and vice versa with ease. It was also easier to keep tabs on everyone, to Iida's relief. Kirishima, Bakugo, Kaminari and Jiro decided to first try out a four-person shooter game involving zombies and digital mega pistols. Unsurprisingly, Bakugo took the lead by a mile, shouting, "Die, you little shit!" at each shot he fired.

Jiro, coming in second, flinched at each curse. "You're taking this way too seriously, dude."

"What was that?"

"...Nothing. Pew-pew, yeah..."

Some ways from the arcade, Yaoyorozu, Uraraka, Iida, and Tokoyami were scattered along the stalls and small shops, each shopping for their own needs. After purchasing a new shirt from one of the stalls, Uraraka walked over to Yaoyorozu to take a peek at what the other girl was looking at.

"What do you think?" Yaoyorozu purred and revealed a stringy red top with a low cut, barely modest enough to cover her generous bosom.

Uraraka's cheeks glowed in bashfulness- Yaoyorozu was as confident as ever about her voluptuous body. "It's...um...certainly you," she stammered.

"It looks great on you, miss!" the short, lewd vendor commented happily.

"I don't know... Doesn't it seem very revealing?" Yaoyorozu spun around uncertainly. The men around the area gradually stopped to stare at the teen, eyeing her like hungry predators. Uraraka noticed their numbers growing, but Yaoyorozu kept on fitting, paying them no heed. Nonchalant, the dark-haired girl turned to the vendor and asked, "Do you have anything else similar? It's a little constricting...up here."

Uraraka took that as her cue to leave and ventured off to the other stalls some distance away from the rest of her friends. Even from where she was at, she could still hear Bakugo shouting "Die!" which made her smile in amusement. At least he was having fun.

After briefly visiting a stall that sold wristbands and workout jackets, she came across one that sold more souvenir items such as small dragon statues, military dog tags, jade Buddha statues, etc. A group of three older guys, each about eighteen or nineteen, that stood by the stall noticed her arrival and smiled at her. She smiled back out of courtesy and approached the stall, eyeing a silver military dog tag that had a sign under it that read 'Customize Yours Now!' Her eyes brightened. "We can customize any message we want, mister?" she asked the vendor.

"Why, yes," he nodded, "For only five-hundred yen, you can customize up to one line and it will only take about twenty minutes to engrave the message."

Uraraka scratched her chin in contemplation. ' _This would be the perfect apology gift for Bakugo,'_ she thought giddily and picked up the merchandise. Even if he chose not to wear it or burn it to a crisp after, it was an inexpensive gift so she would have no regrets. What counted was that her sincerity would be conveyed. "I'll take it!"

The vendor grinned and handed her a piece of blank paper and marker. "Good choice, miss! Kindly, please write down the message you'd like for the dog tag and we can get started!"

With a message already in mind, Uraraka eagerly jotted it down and returned the paper to the vendor along with the payment. Now all she had to do was wait out the twenty minutes which would not be too difficult with everyone from school just nearby. She turned to head back towards the others only to be stopped by the wrist by one of the older boys from earlier. This one had auburn hair covered by a red cap and dark brown eyes, his toothy grin wide as could be. "Yes?" she asked warily.

The boy eyed her from foot to head, studying her features. "Say, sis," he spoke quietly, "You buying a gift for your boyfriend?"

"Just a friend," Uraraka instinctively countered and realized her error. Their smiles widened and she could sense them encircling her like foxes on a cornered rabbit.

"Must be our lucky day then," the orange-haired one cooed, "You're really pretty, sis."

"Say," said the third one with jet-black hair, "Why don't you come have fun with us for a bit? You don't have anywhere to be for the next twenty minutes, right?"

Uraraka could feel her knees shaking, flight instinct screaming to take over. Her friends were not that far away, she could scream and-

Her breath hitched when she felt the auburn-haired boy press up against her with something sharp jabbing lightly on her lower back. The other two folded her arms in an arresting manner behind her back and wrapped their arms around her shoulders in a false embrace. "It's just for a little bit, okay, sis?" the auburn-haired boy's repulsive whisper entered her ear, "Don't cause a commotion now."

Bakugo stalked out of the arcade area, rolling his eyes at the trio accusing him of being too 'OP.' He scowled at them and shouted, "Not my fault you all suck at shooting!" After earning disapproving boos from them, he turned to his side to scan for the others. Iida and Tokoyami were just discussing over some contraption that spun in place and in another stall, Yaoyorozu had piled a heap of clothes for fitting. Only one person eluded him and she appeared to be nowhere near in sight. Glancing left and right, he proceeded to trudge down the street, careful to not catch the attention of the other three he just noted.

Curiously, Uraraka was still nowhere to be found. He ventured a few more stalls down and turned a small corner to find a suspicious-looking group of tall guys huddled over themselves. Judging on how they were laughing and groggily speaking, he concluded they were drunk and was about to keep moving when...

"Get away from me!" Uraraka's voice echoed from their direction. The sound of a slap followed.

Bakugo's head never turned so quickly. He immediately made for a dash at the older boys, palms laced with nitroglycerin.

"I told you not to make a commotion, didn't I?"

Uraraka found herself backed to a wall, staring up at the ill-intended teens before her. From her peripherals, she could tell that this was an emptier side of the neighborhood, almost like those creepy alleyways where victims were kidnapped or murdered in movies. She just had the misfortune to experience this in real life. Sure, she now had her Hero license and could easily make these boys float to space and die a suffocating death if she really wanted. However, like Thirteen mentioned, greater heed is taken with a power that could easily kill. Therefore, she had to take care of this suavely and efficiently like a pro would. The boy's knife and the now-reddening mark of his hand on her cheek were evidence enough to justify her next course of action.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bakugo growled.

Before Uraraka could get her first kick in, the boys were literally blown away, freeing her from their constraint. Beyond the smoke was Bakugo standing before her, ruby eyes glowing with ferocity. "Bakugo!" she acknowledged happily.

Bakugo grimaced darkly at the red mark on the brunette's face, his blood boiling at how she was still smiling dumbly at him after having received that. How could she be so damn carefree? If he had not come, she would have been...no. He'd rather not think about what could have been.

"What the fuck..." the auburn-haired boy grunted as he and his friends shakily stood up. "Using your quirk on a fellow civilian- that's illegal. Looks like we gotta teach you brats a lesson!" They cracked their knuckles and lunged at the two, the auburn-haired one wielding his knife.

Bakugo's palms glowed as he took a defensive stance. "What civilians?" he mocked, "All I see are a bunch of chickens flapping their way into a frying pan!"

Without another moment's hesitation, Uraraka flew past Bakugo and slid between the three boys, a dangerous glint in her eyes. Frozen in shock, the boys were soon staring up at the sky once Uraraka delivered her windmill kick, submitting them all to the ground in one strike. She then bunted the knife from the auburn-haired boy's hand and successfully confiscated it. Bakugo stared at her in awe, still unable to register what just happened. She smirked at him, twirling the knife in her hand. "Thanks for distracting them, Bakugo," she giggled, "It made my job a lot easier."

Soon, authorities arrived to take the three boys away. Apparently, they had molestation records prior and were deeply scorned by the neighborhood. Thanks to Uraraka's efforts, they would now be put away much longer. She was congratulated for the minimal use of violence in their capture and, after many apologies, managed to get Bakugo pardoned for using his quirk for justice without an official license.

"Thank you," Uraraka bowed as she gently took the box from the vendor, grinning with ecstasy.

"You're still shopping so casually?" Iida criticized with a sharp point of his finger at her, "You need to take the importance of your life more seriously, Uraraka!"

"Why did you go so far?" Yaoyorozu moaned worriedly, "You were right next to me not that long ago. I should have kept a closer eye on you."

Kaminari shook his head and clicked his tongue in disapproval. "This is some crappy neighborhood you chose, Kirishima," he said, "We almost lost Uraraka."

"Yeah...let's not come back," Kirishima groaned.

"Agreed," Jiro and Tokoyami confirmed.

Though her friends attempted to escort her back to U.A. like a protective wall, Uraraka managed to slip from their view once they became caught up in their conversations. She pranced over to Bakugo and nudged him on the side with her elbow. "Hey!" she chirped.

Bakugo glared back at the gravity manipulator. For some reason, that ridiculous smile never failed to irk him so. "What do you want?" he spat.

"Thank you for coming to help me."

"I was just taking a walk, you happened to be there. It'd been bad if a classmate died and I was held accountable so I had to do _something_. You're such a pain."

Uraraka hid a smile to her side, knowing full well she would never get a simple 'You're Welcome' from this stubborn boy. She also took into consideration that his pride must have been somewhat hurt by her pardoning him today. "Well, thanks anyway," she sighed, "Also, here." She pulled the same box out from her bag and handed it to him. "This is for you."

Bakugo eyed the item skeptically. "What the hell for?" Before he could protest, Uraraka took his hand, placed the box in his palm, and bounced away.

"It's my token of thanks," she stated proudly, "And also...my most earnest way of telling you 'I'm sorry.' I want us to get along again like before. Please consider it." She ran up to the others and jumped into whatever discussion was available at that moment, hoping in her heart that Bakugo would fulfill her small wish.

Frowning, Bakugo tentatively opened the box and found the military dog tag inside. He lifted it and quietly read the inscription, "EXPLODE KILL KING." All caps and everything. He felt something tickle the corners of his mouth and nerves in his neck. It was warm and tingly, something foreign to him. Was this what people referred to as a 'smile'? He touched his chest where the tingle traveled to, his frown deepening. What was _this_ strange feeling then?


	8. Chapter 8

"Momo brought up a good point the other day. Since we'll be prominently graded on how well we utilize our quirks and work together, we should come up with some combo moves or something."

"Oy..."

"Okay, let's look at it from an outside perspective. You make things explode and I make things float, right?"

"Quit stating the obvious and just list-"

"How big of an explosion can you make without straining yourself? We wouldn't want your hands getting damaged or anything. Ah, my weight capacity is more of a problem, though..."

"If you could shut up for just one sec-"

"I know- floating mini-bombs! It's genius! Bakugo, we've got to do it!"

" _ **Shut up!**_ Stop talking already!"

Uraraka ducked as Bakugo's fingers barely grazed the top of her head, shrugging at his futile attempt to nab her. His glare pierced like bullets, but her sprightly mood was protection enough against his animosity. Grinning, she hopped off the bench they sat on and scampered a bit of distance away. "Yikes!" she stuck her tongue out at him, "I thought we were friends again, Bakugo. Why are you so mad?"

Ruffling Bakugo's feathers was effortless as he immediately shot up and waved his notebook at the sneering girl. "You just like to piss me off, don't you, round-face?" he barked, "I dare you to come near me again! Watch what happens!"

The familiar gleam of silver peeking out from under his black v-neck shirt brought a smile to Uraraka's face. As glad as she was that her gift did not go to waste, she dared not pass a comment on it in fear that he might retaliate and maim it just to spite her. For now, she would settle for playfully teasing him in hopes that it would help him warm up to her amicable nature and make working together easier for both of them. She stifled a giggle as she asked, "You don't like floating mini-bombs then?"

Bakugo's teeth ground loudly. When did this girl get so spunky? She beats up a few thugs and suddenly she thinks she's 'cool' enough to be this casual with him? Not if he could help it.

He left the bench and began marching over to the gravity manipulator, relishing the sight of her squirming under his bloodthirsty grimace. The expectation of grabbing and quelling her cheekiness made his chest tingle ravenously like before. Adrenaline- that had to be what this was and boy was it getting pretty damn addicting.

A sudden flash of black and green caught Uraraka's attention as she turned to her side and waved. "Deku!" she called excitedly.

Just a few meters away, Midoriya was strolling by, his arms fully occupied with textbooks. The abrupt call of his nickname seemed to snap him out of his trance as he turned to Uraraka and smiled at her. "Hi there, Uraraka." Though struggling with himself, he slowly trekked towards her.

Bakugo, to his own stupor, froze in his steps. Seeing Midoriya should not have affected him like this. Yet for some reason, he found that he could not tear his gaze away as Uraraka left his front and instead headed towards the One for All user.

"Careful, that looks heavy." Forgetting her former predicament with Bakugo, Uraraka ran to meet Midoriya half way and pressed her fingers on the books, applying Zero Gravity. She opened her mouth to say something else but lost her words upon finding Midoriya gazing back her as he straightened up. Their cheeks agreeably pinked at noticing how close their faces were.

"Tha-thank you," Midoriya stuttered, finally throwing a glance to the side.

Uraraka pulled away, laughing anxiously and waving him off. "No problem! I'm always here to help!" Despite that her heart still jumped when their eyes met, she mentally congratulated herself. Ever since their talk, she found it easier to deal with her conflicting feelings. Being a hero came first. That's all she had to keep telling herself to get through this.

Midoriya sensed Uraraka's consternation, but bit his tongue. He had to remember that day when All Might performed his last duty as the Symbol of Peace and narrowly defeated All for One. He had to remember what it meant when All Might, covered in blood, bruises and sweat, pointed to him after striking his final victory pose in front of millions.

 _'You're next. My time has come...to an end.'_

As deeply as Midoriya cared for Uraraka, the first girl to willingly speak with him and befriend him without judgement, the reality was he cared for his dream and promise to All Might more. In this way, he did not deserve her. Maybe one day, after he fulfilled his vow, he would find a way to make it up to her. But for now, he had to play the village idiot and feign ignorance with her feelings. And his.

"What are you and Kacchan up to?" he asked innocently, moving his gaze from the brunette to Bakugo still glaring at them.

"O-oh, um..." Uraraka flailed in her chagrin at realizing that Bakugo was still with them. Peering over her shoulder, her face paled in seeing his blood-red eyes drilling a hole through her skull. She swore that if he had the means to, he would be doing exactly that at this moment.

"What's it to ya, nerd?" Bakugo huffed in her place, "It's team-confidential so butt out."

Midoriya jumped at the blonde's crass bluntness, nearly giving off a squeak had he not covered his mouth with his hand.

"We're just working on our Hero Analysis journals," Uraraka piped up.

"Oy!" Bakugo stomped towards her and angrily waved his fist in the air. "Are you trying to sabotage our chances at winning, gas-for-brains? Quit telling him everything!"

Uraraka rose an eyebrow at him and folded her arms across her chest. "What's to win? It's a midterm and we're all working on the same thing anyway."

"What the shi- To get first place! This midterm is _still_ competition. Why do you think we even have teams?"

Uraraka's lower lip lifted to a pout. "Not everything that involves teams necessarily means competition..."

"I'm sure All Might wants to simulate a more realistic Hero-Sidekick relationship," Midoriya joined in, "Since most partnerships are makeshift when you first start. He's strategic like that."

"Who the hell asked _you_?" Bakugo quickly reproached and curled his fingers threateningly at Midoriya. "I was talking to my teammate. Speaking of which, you should go find _yours_ now, don't you think? Scram, you damn nerd! You're an eyesore!"

Midoriya recoiled. "S-sor-sorry, Kacchan."

"Quit being a bully, Bakugo!" Uraraka reprimanded her partner. Though already aware of the still-rocky relationship between the two, she could not help but feel annoyed at Bakugo's tone. He was always ruder than normal when Midoriya was concerned.

Bakugo glared back at her and countered, "You're always protecting him, aren't you, round-face? I hope you're damn proud of yourself showing loyalty to another team." Before he knew it, the headache was back. To accompany it was his growing antipathy, certain that the source was his partner's fickle habit in fraternizing with a rival.

A cool breath of ice settled over the area, quieting the three as they shuddered against themselves. Teeth chattering, they looked around and, to no one's surprise, found Todoroki standing just a few feet from them with his right hand extended their way. His two-toned eyes had a tranquilizing effect, neither teen able to react to his placid approach.

"What the hell, Half-and-Half," Bakugo shivered, "Quit blowin' snow out of your ass already."

Todoroki looked at him, blinked, and sighed, "When will you rid me of that absurd nickname?" He raised his left hand and emitted a small flame hot enough to warm the others up again. "You guys were making such a ruckus that I had to find _some_ way to catch your attention."

"A simple 'excuse me' would have been okay..." Uraraka sniffed and rubbed her hands together.

Midoriya turned to the hybrid boy, handing him half the pile of textbooks in his arms. "Sorry I'm late," he said, "I, uh, ran into a bit of traffic here...heh. Bu-but I did find the books you asked for! So there's that."

"Thanks," Todoroki nodded as he took the books under his arm. "Let's get going now, Midoriya. We're running behind on studying battle strategies for the midterm. Daylight is only out for so long, you know."

"Right!" Midoriya followed Todoroki out of the quad area but not before waving to Bakugo and Uraraka and exclaiming, "See you, Uraraka! Kacchan! Good luck!"

Uraraka waved back and stared after them, a glint of green leaving her irises. She was back in the same place, telling herself the same thing as before. This was how it was supposed to be-between her and Midoriya.

Big mistake.

Upon stumbling across that small line of thought, Uraraka felt her chest ache and her lips tremble. She grasped her shirt collar in hopes of alleviating the pain, but felt her eyes growing hot. "Get a hold of yourself, girl," she whispered to herself, "You already know being a hero comes first. Being a hero comes first...!" Her throat locked. She thought she had finally sorted out her feelings and yet, she still felt like this. In a way, it felt as though she was betraying Midoriya as they had already agreed on their decided paths. Some friend she turned out to be.

Suddenly, everything turned dark and Uraraka felt something light weight and mildly washer-scented cover her head and back. "...W-what?"

"Why do you always get that dumb look on your face whenever Deku's around?" Bakugo's voice broke through.

Still frigid from astonishment, Uraraka timidly held the fabric that surrounded her and realized that it was a grey button-up sleeve shirt- the very same one that Bakugo was wearing on top of his black v-neck. She took a quick peek at him and, sure enough, he was donning only the black shirt now. Her face reddened, part of her flattered at the gesture and the rest of her anxious as to what he was up to.

"Bakugo, you don't have to do this." She attempted to remove the clothing from her head but it was immediately pushed back down.

"Fool! If other people see you crying like that, they'll think it's _my_ fault! Keep that shit on!"

"...ah." Uraraka winced at his harshness but quietly acquiesced. Strangely enough, her heartbeat had picked up pace without her noticing.

"You looked so desperate, it was pathetic." Bakugo said it out of truth, but more to convince himself of the unsightly appeal of the girl's saddened features. It wasn't like he was blind. He saw how she retracted from the awkward dork and looked at him like a kid would an expensive toy on Christmas day. Like he promised Kirishima, it sickened him.

Elation now gone, Uraraka crossed her arms and turned her back on the blonde. "No one asked you!" Her cheeks burned, but she no longer cared. It was clear now that she made her feelings too translucent in that short exchange with Midoriya. From here on, she knew for sure Bakugo would never let her live it down.

"I'm just saying you need to toughen the fuck up and get over what ever this weird thing is with you and Deku. Crying isn't going to solve anything. You're better than that."

The response made Uraraka turn frigid. It wasn't like she was belittled or mocked so despite his coarse choice of words, she felt happy. She gazed at him with wide glistening eyes, lips parted to speak but instead chuckled at his contorted face.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Bakugo stuffed his hands into his pockets and began walking back towards the dorms. "Quick gawking like an idiot and get moving," he urged impatiently, "I'm hungry."

"Are you cooking for us again?" Uraraka grinned, feeling her playfulness returning.

Bakugo shot her a glare. "Don't be stupid! One hour is up so we're going our separate ways from here."

"Aw, come on, Bakugo! I know this really popular cafe nearby that's decently priced for people on a budget. Let's have lunch together, alright?"

"Fuck off."

"Please?"

"No."

"Bakugo-"

"I said no!"

Uraraka pouted, placing her hands on her hips as she followed suit. "But we have to make up for lost time," she pleaded, "Just this once, come on, Bakugo." After failing to elicit a response, an idea and smirk came to her. She skipped up to him, leaned as close to his ear as she could and said, "The cafe is well-known for having the spiciest curry in town."

Bakugo's steps came to a stop. Eye nearly twitching, he looked down at Uraraka and sorely asked, "...How spicy?"

"Scared?" Uraraka teased, "Word around is it's so spicy that people are often hospitalized after eating it. Actually, never mind." She shrugged and pretended to walk in another direction. "You wouldn't be able to handle it. It's way out of your league."

That did the trick. "I'm not scared of anything!" Bakugo immediately flared up, "Bring it, round-face. I'll take that curry head on and show everyone who's the top spice eater!"

Uraraka's lips spread to a wide smile as she turned back to Bakugo. Unbeknownst to the boy, her gift now hung openly above his shirt, shaking slightly from his earlier upheaval. She shifted his sleeve shirt from her head down to just her shoulders, taking in its warmth. "Looking forward to it."


	9. Chapter 9

Self-study period was a rush of fervent discussions about the impending midterm everyone both awaited excitedly and dreaded. In his disinterest of the mandatory hiatus period, Aizawa simply instructed Class 1-A to "Do your homework, don't make trouble, and keep the noise level down" before setting off to do other teacher responsibilities in the staff offices upstairs. He knew better, but trusted the kids enough to not blow up the classroom for a measly thirty minutes.

Once the coast was clear, Kaminari stood from his seat and turned to Jiro. "I'm gonna go get a drink really quick."

Jiro frowned in confusion and looked back at him. "Why are you telling me?" she asked doubtingly.

Kaminari bit his lower lip, fighting the heat in his cheeks. Why _did_ he tell her? He should have just gotten up and done what he wanted like normal. Realizing his blunder, he shrugged and left the classroom with a quiet, "Beats me."

Meanwhile, Bakugo's mechanical pencil glided gracefully over neat lined paper as he equated formulas for tomorrow's Calculus II class. He did not mind mathematics. Like most of everything else, it came to him pretty easily compared to other people so he was one of the few, along with Iida and Yaoyorozu, that was able to take the advanced course on the side. He figured this way, it would increase his chances of one day entering a well-reputed agency and ditch the sidekick status faster than anyone ever had. Yes, he would be the first. He would be the best. He would be unstoppable.

A warm stream of breath on his neck stiffened him, causing the line he was drawing to curve clumsily and fall out its range on the paper. His brow twitched, umbrage bubbling from his chest and gut.

"Whoa, Calculus II!" Uraraka exclaimed, scooting closer to the boy and shamelessly peeking over his homework. "The rest of us are still in Algebra II but you're taking extra classes like these with Iida. You're such an overachiever, but I guess that's to be expected from you, Mr. Perfectionist." After catching his stare, she grinned sweetly at him and backed away just in time to dodge his famous right hook.

Bakugo tightened his fist as he drew his hand back. "You really want to die don't you, round-face? Quit looking at my stuff! Go find Deku to bug or something!"

Uraraka placed her hands behind her head and leaned back in her seat. "I would but All Might called him up to the office a while ago," she hummed, "And Iida's busy tutoring Kirishima on Chemistry over there so now I'm talking to you. Hi!"

This easy-go-lucky demeanor of hers never failed to push him over the edge. Unable to refrain himself, he slammed his palm on his meticulously-written Calculus II homework and burnt the sheet to a crisp. "Cut the bullshit!" he shouted, ignoring the alarmed stares of their classmates. "I know you're working with that fucking nerd to sabotage me!"

"And just _why_ in the world would I want to hurt our team?" she sighed in aggravation, "What do you have against Deku anyway? You two were childhood friends, but now-"

"Shut up," Bakugo cut her off sharply, his glare growing in antipathy. "Don't poke your nose into places it doesn't belong or you'll end up losing your fuckin' head."

Before Uraraka could retort, Kaminari burst through the door waving a wrinkled newspaper in his hand. "Gu-guys!" he panted, "This...hah..Ura-Uraraka a-and...hah...Bak...ack!" He leaned on his knees and took in deep breaths, trying to compose himself.

Now curious, the rest of the class turned their attention on the breathless teen, Uraraka's interest especially piqued due to the mention of her name. "...Um, wh-what's the matter, Kaminari?" she asked hesitantly.

"Do you need some water-ribit?" Asui offered her water bottle.

Lost in his frenzy, Kaminari ran over to Uraraka and shoved the newspaper to her face. "Since when have you...two... Have...this...ah...thing?!" he cried.

The brilliant-blonde boy had become incoherent, Uraraka concluded as she took the newspaper from him. She skimmed over the page he folded over. There were new recipes that proved beneficial to weight loss, famous hero Kamui subdued another dangerous villain last night, Thirteen saved a cat from the town's oldest tree, oh, and a mention on the cafe she and Bakugo went to. She felt proud at seeing the big bold letters of "Humble Town Cafe- Home to the Spiciest Curry Around!"

Bakugo could not help but read along as the paper was conveniently just within his view. Unlike his bright-eyed partner, he lost his patience after the first headline. "What are you getting all excited for, loser?" he grunted, "It's just another shitty newspaper."

" _ **How long have you guys been dating?!**_ _"_ Kaminari blurted.

"What?!" Class 1-A gasped along with Deku who walked in just in time to receive the news. He, Asui, Mina, Yaoyorozu, Jiro and Iida immediately gathered to where Uraraka, Bakugo and Kaminari were, trying to have their turn at reading the paper.

Uraraka turned a bright shade of pink upon hearing this and frantically scrolled through the text. "Whe-where are you even getting that from?"

"Oy, sparky," Bakugo threatened, "If this is some sort of prank, it isn't funny. I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

"It's right there!" Kaminari insisted while backing away from Bakugo's outstretched hand. "Bottom right corner just under the cafe headline!"

As though in sync, anyone who could get a clear enough view instantly snapped their eyes to the location Kaminari indicated. "...Young U.A. Academy couple first to win the Hot Stuff Burnout Challenge," Uraraka shakily read aloud, "With victory comes free dessert for the entire month." She turned the page and, sure enough, there she and Bakugo were- in black and white print with her looking dazed and knocked out beside him as he raised his arms in a victory pose for the camera. Her eyes widened as the rest of the article went on to describe the event and their 'unquestionable bond.' "No way..." she whispered.

"Wow," Jiro whistled, "I _never_ would have expected you guys to be so...public." She held her tongue upon receiving a hard nudge in the arm from Yaoyorozu.

Midoriya grasped Uraraka's shoulder and stumbled next to her with a worried expression. "Uraraka, what's going on?" he still asked.

Bakugo snatched the paper from Uraraka's hands, not caring for the paper cuts it would leave on her fingertips. As he read through and came across the same photo, his shoulders trembled violently. "What...the... _ **actual fuck?!"**_ he bellowed and pointed a finger at the gravity manipulator. "I just _knew_ you were fuckin' setting me up!"

"I'm just as confused as you are!" Uraraka defended herself, "The contest didn't say anything about only couples entering last I checked..." By comedic coincidence, she suddenly began to recall the details of that contest.

.

.

.

.

 _Sunday 1:46 P.M. Flashback_

"This curry sucks," Bakugo grouchily stated as he scooped half a spoon of the food into his mouth. "Spiciest in town, my ass." He glared at Uraraka as he said the last part, lucidly blaming her for his dissatisfaction and making sure she knew it.

On her side, Uraraka happily munched away at her dessert- fruit shaved ice topped with coffee ice cream and mochi. She paid no heed to Bakugo's pessimism, instead offering him a share of her fruit. To her expectation, he immediately declined and curled back into his shell of apathy. "Your palette's just way too bitter," she mused.

Looking around, she found the cafe to be a home-like setting. Customers sat in lounge-style couches and the dining tables did not have the pretentious tablecloths most of the 'upper class' eateries around the area did. Along with the comfortable atmosphere, the food tasted just as great. At least it did in her opinion.

Groaning, Bakugo put his spoon down and stood from his seat. "I refuse to eat anymore of this crap," he hissed, "I'm outta here."

"At least pay for your food before you leave," Uraraka pouted at him, "What kind of hero does a dine-and-dash?"

"Hell no. _You're_ paying for this! You dragged me out here promising some damn good curry and all I got was crap. Think of it as compensation for my disappointment and loss of time, got it? Right. Bye."

"Bu-but I don't have enough for both meals! The only 'people' I considered on a budget was me, to be honest..."

Bakugo leaned over and flicked Uraraka on the forehead. "Not my problem, round-face," he mocked, "Should'a thought of that before insisting to eat out at some crummy cafe." The devastation and annoyance on Uraraka's face pleased him to no end. Served her right for tricking him. He managed to take only a few steps towards the door when their server blocked his path. "...What?"

"Sir, I don't believe you've paid for your meal yet," the dark-haired server said calmly.

"Huh?" Bakugo lifted his chin to accentuate his menacing eye. "I'm not paying for crappy food. Bubbles over there is getting the check for me." He motioned at Uraraka who looked back at him with an equally resentful face.

"Miss?" the server confirmed, nodding to Uraraka.

"I have no idea who that guy is," the gravity manipulator huffed and dug through her wallet. "I'm paying for myself."

"What?!" Bakugo clamored. He turned on his heel and tromped to the girl, pinning her in place within the booth. "Oy, quit fuckin' around. There's no way in hell I'm paying for that shit!"

"And I'm not obligated to pay for you." Uraraka dug deeper into her wallet. "See, Bakugo? That's what happens when you're not nice to peo...ple..." Her fingers ran a dry area at all attempts, making her heart race in apprehension. Her flight response was taking over again, screaming at her for her own incompetence. "Um..."

The server soon arrived at their table with the check, smiling irately as she set it down. "Your total is 2,167 yen. Do take your time, no hurry." She looked between them, rolled her eyes, and walked off to the side.

Bakugo turned to leave as well, but nearly crashed to the floor from being yanked back into the booth by Uraraka. "What the f-" He bit his lip at narrowly avoiding facial contact with her from the momentum of his slip. Startled, he scooted back to regain the distance between them. "The hell is your problem?!"

With a serious face, Uraraka lowered her head and whispered, "...I don't have any money on me. I'm completely wiped." She gingerly showed Bakugo the hollow contents of her worn out wallet. Inside were just a few crumbs of who-knows-what and a torn piece of candy wrapper.

"What?! You dumb bit-"

Uraraka jumped up and clamped Bakugo's mouth shut with her hands, desperately chiding him to keep from drawing any more attention to themselves. "Be quiet! Do you _want_ to wash dishes and mop the floors until Monday?! Just...s-stay calm, uh.. We'll thi-think of something. I hope. Just pay for us for right now! I'll get you next time, I promise."

Bakugo angrily shoved her hand aside and flipped his pockets inside out. "I don't have anything on me, you turd! I wasn't expecting to dine away from the dorm and I fully expected you to pay in the first place!"

"What?!" Uraraka nearly shrilled in utter repulsion, "What kind of crazy logic is that, Bakugo?! Darn, now what do we do..." Sensing his Baku Rage aura building, she threw her hands over his mouth again just as it opened.

"You're a hopeless fuckstick, you know that?" Bakugo ranted through her fingers, "You fucking nag us to go to this stupid ass cafe, order a bunch of expensive shit, then run out of cash. Decently-priced, fuck me! I could have just gone to the fuckin' grocery store! But no! I just _had_ to listen to your whiny ass and now look at where we are! You're such a fuckin'-"

All Uraraka could hear, to her relief, were long holds of m's and f's from the furious Bakugo. This made it easier for her to tune it out as background noise while she searched for their escape. Then, plastered in bright pink on the cafe's bulletin board, she found their savior: 'Hot Stuff Burnout Challenge! Winners' meal is on the house for the day along with one free dessert each visit for your winning month! Compete at your own risk.' She spotted their server walking by and quickly flagged her down.

The annoyed woman came up to their table, shaking her head disapprovingly at the pair's strange antics. "Yes?" she inquired.

"How do we participate in the Hot Stuff Burnout Challenge and...what is it exactly?" Uraraka immediately asked.

"Hmmmfff!" Bakugo gawked at her, bloodshot eyes smoldering with abhorrence.

The server glanced over at the pink sheet Uraraka was referring to and articulated, "Any person over the age of fourteen may take on the challenge. You must finish a large portion of our cafe's spiciest curry bowl in under one hour and retain the food in your stomachs after."

Uraraka's face fell at hearing this, knowing the weakness of her stomach.

The foreboding instructions caught Bakugo's competitive interest as he wrenched Uraraka's hold from his lips. "Bitch, I tried your curry and it sucks major ass," he said bluntly, "How is that even a challenge?"

"Bakugo!" Uraraka snapped at his rudeness. If this was going to be so effortless for at least him, one would think he would just shut it and go with the flow. Unfortunately, she knew her partner did not possess any form of evasive mentality.

Now annoyed and offended, the server shot the blonde a stern glare. "Due to health and safety concerns, this particular curry bowl is off the menu. That's why the disclaimer on our flyer says 'Compete at your own risk.' There have been people hospitalized due to this challenge and up to this day, _no one_ has been declared a winner."

Bakugo smirked and stood up. "You mean _until_ this day," he vowed, pressing a thumb to his chest. "I'll take your challenge!"

The match had been set. Once he got like this, there was no way to make him back down and especially not from a challenge. Besides, it was not like they had any other choice since neither one could pay for their lunch. This was do or die.

Uraraka shook her head ruefully before muttering, "Me, too... I'll do it." Her brain felt like it was spinning, everything a big blur as their server left to fetch their challenge bowls. The very thought of eating something so spicy made her stomach ache already. Was she already hallucinating? It sounded as though a voice was murmuring through her inner fog.

"Excuse me?" the voice echoed.

"Hah..." Uraraka breathed.

"Are you and your significant other about to take on this town's famous challenge?"

"...Yeah, I-I think we are..."

"Where are you two from? How do you feel about the Hot Stuff Burnout Challenge you are about to undertake? What gave you the confidence?"

"U.A. Academy... A-and we, uh, I mean- I, um-" Uraraka felt her breaths shorten as the server approached her and an all-too-eager Bakugo with large, bright red, piping hot curry bowls. She shrank in her seat, returning to the voice inside her head. "I don't feel so good..."

"Yeah, give me that shit!" Bakugo seemed to practically cheer as the bowls were set down.

"Will you allow us a second interview and photo shoot after the challenge, miss?" the voice echoed again.

What was this strange voice even talking about anymore? Uraraka groaned as she stared at her bowl with wide-eyed terror. "Hah..." was all she could utter out.

.

.

.

.

That was no inner monologue. It was a journalist- a journalist Uraraka had inadvertently given inaccurate information to at the spur of the moment. The shock had been so great that she could hardly recall how she managed to down that whole bowl and attained victory with Bakugo. Out of desperation maybe? The bits she _could_ remember were mainly her bathroom escapades after that challenge and those memories were anything but pleasant.

"Impressive," Midoriya commented as he read the article, "No one had ever won that challenge until you two took it on. No wonder it made the paper! That's pretty heroic in itself...in a way."

Uraraka stared at the curly-haired boy in wonder, nearly losing the last bit of sanity she had left. "... _That's_ what you're focused on?" she mumbled.

"We had no idea you two were in such a relationship," Tokoyami shook his head, "We apologize for not realizing it sooner."

Kirishima nodded along, smiling at his best friend. "You've really grown, man. This explains so much...and yet, so little. But whatever! I'm happy for you. Uraraka, too!"

Uraraka waved her hands in protest. "N-no, we're not like that at all, it's just a big misund-"

Iida turned to Bakugo and held his hand out for a congratulatory shake. "All differences aside," he said, "As her friend and my position as class rep, I respect your and Uraraka's choices and hope to be on better social terms with you, Bakugo. Please take care of her."

"Ahhh, _**fuck off** **!**_ " Bakugo howled and pushed his way towards Midoriya, snatching the newspaper back. With a single clench, he blew it into dust, glaring at his smokey fist. "How dare they make that shit up about me? Tainting my reputation and shit... I'm gonna fuck these reporters up so bad they won't know what hit them!"

"So...you're _not_ dating?" Despite his distance, Sero caught the gist of the topic and finally asked the question weighing on everyone's mind.

"Of course not!" Bakugo and Uraraka cried at the same time. Jolting at the other's outburst, they shared a glare and quickly turned away.

Uraraka knew that this whole mess was her fault, but the violent teen's vehement denial vexed her greatly. He made it seem like she would be the most awful girlfriend in the history of man and that was the last impression she wanted to have on Midoriya. Not that it mattered or anything given their circumstances, but it still peeved her.

"Maybe you two just looked super close at the cafe-ribit?" Asui wondered, "They had to have made that mistake _somehow_."

"No way!" the dynamic duo denied simultaneously again.

"Aw, they're so in sync..." Mina purred.

"Shut up, raccoon eyes!" Bakugo spat, "You're not helping!" He felt a vibration from his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. On the screen flashed "MOM calling..." causing his eyes to widen in disbelief. What did she want at this time? She rarely ever called unless it was an emergency inquiry or just to say hello once in a blue moon. Even then, it would be during after school hours.

Sato noticed the glow and pointed at Bakugo's device. "Hey, your mom is calling you," he noted.

"Thanks, Sherlock!" Bakugo mocked, "I had trouble seeing that for myself so I appreciate your nosiness!" Clicking his tongue, he trudged to the emptier corner of the room and put the phone up to his ear. "...What do you want, mom?"

"Since when did you get a girlfriend?!" Mitsuki's voice reverberated loudly from the phone, making the rest of Class 1-A turn towards the blonde in interest. In Bakugo's case, they could all agree- like mother, like son.

Bakugo gripped the phone tightly, his rage returning. "Shit!"

* * *

 **NOTE:** _If no one's read it yet, Chapter 145 omake for MHA is Kacchako happiness! Not going to spoil anything, so I'll leave it at that..._

 _I am so excited to finally bring Bakugo's mom into the story. As usual, more chapters to come so stay tuned :)_

 _Thank you again for all your support and following. I really appreciate your guys' feedback!_


	10. Chapter 10 Part I

"...Ho-honey...? I think you should see this..." Uraraka's father shakily placed his hot cup of oolong tea on the table while staring at the newspaper in his other hand in a petrified manner.

Uraraka's mother emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. "What is it, dear?" she asked.

He showed her the particular article that started from the bottom right of the page and continued to the next. "Our Ochaco...has a-a...a..."

"Boyfriend?" his wife finished for him with an amused smile, "Yes, I read the paper this morning. She's a smart, beautiful girl and already in high school so it should not surprise you so much. Though, it is odd that Ochaco never mentioned him to us... I'm sure she has her reasons."

"That's not the point!" Uraraka's father pointed vigorously at the printed photo, specifically at the cackling Bakugo standing victorious over his empty bowl. "Isn't this the boy who beat her in the Sports Festival?!"

"Hmm..." Uraraka's mother nodded, "You're right, that's him."

"He was blasting away at our daughter without reserve!"

"True...but that was part of the sport. Well, perhaps new feelings developed since then and blossomed into what it is now. Whatever the case, dear, they're currently dating so we should be happy for them."

"Honey, they sleep in dorms- _miles_ away from parental guidance."

"And...?"

"We don't know how that... _boy_ was raised! I absolutely will _not_ condone this twisted relationship! I must speak to Ochaco this instant!"

"You will do no such thing." Uraraka's mother took the home phone into her hand and waved it away from her husband just as he reached for it. "Your fatherly grievances will have to wait. She has midterms to study for and can't afford to be distracted right now."

"But-"

"Trust our daughter. She is responsible and sensible and we should take pride in that. She will tell us about them when she feels the time is right." The auburn-haired woman gently removed the newspaper from her husband's hand and replaced it with his oolong tea. Looking at the picture, she smiled once more. "This young man is very lucky to have her."

"...Who said anything about having her?! We haven't given our Ochaco away! Not on my watch and especially not to _him_." Uraraka's father downed the oolong tea in one gulp, still disgruntled by his idleness and now scorched throat. Huffing, he turned to his wife and stated, "After her midterms, I _will_ speak with her. Until then, that boy had better keep his hands to himself if he knows what's good for him."

The venomous tone in the word 'boy' made Uraraka's mother chuckle in amusement. It was endearing to see that her usually benign husband easily fit his shoes into the classic overly-protective-father stereotype when it concerned their daughter.

.

.

.

.

This day was the longest Bakugo ever had; that godforsaken article effortlessly succeeded in making his school life a living hell. Aside from his classmates' former misunderstanding and commotion of the whole situation, Class 1-B's prissy blonde guy with droopy eyes- whose name escaped him at the moment- gladly took the opportunity to patronize him at Lunch Rush to no end.

...

" _Someone_ had to do you a favor," the snide teen jeered over the table, pointing at Bakugo and Uraraka who coincidentally sat together that day. "After all, you Class A people can only date yourselves since you're _so_ great and think you're too good for anyo- Ow!"

To everyone's relief, he was abruptly plucked from the table by their more cordial orange-haired class rep- Kendo Itsuka. "Eat your lunch quietly, Monoma," she scolded while dragging him away, "You're making a scene." She then turned to Bakugo's table and bowed sincerely. "Sorry about him!"

"Ah, bother," Uraraka mused, looking at Bakugo. "Don't worry, I'm sure this will fix itself soon. Just endure it a while longer, okay?"

"Shut up, round-face. And quit sitting over here!"

...

The very memory of it drove Bakugo up the wall. Irritation still following him, he stomped into his dorm room and angrily threw his bag onto the floor. "Damn it!" he cursed as the contents inevitably spilled out. Not caring to pick up his things anymore, he simply turned on the lights and plopped onto his bed with a long groan.

Girlfriend this, boyfriend that. Why did people have to make a big fuss over such a ridiculous concept? Was having a human parasite follow you around almost all hours of the day really that great? Back in middle school, he often saw couples trading spit and sweating their hands on each other. Heck, even his own group of lackeys made occasional comments about finding certain girls cute and asking them out or whatever.

Rather than focusing on useless things like relationships, Bakugo always thought, those aiming to become true pro heroes should take their ambitions more seriously. He could admit that the logic of romance was probably the only thing beyond his understanding, but he did not mind that in the least.

In contrast to his earlier memory of happy middle school couples, an image of Uraraka's flushed and forlorn face suddenly appeared in his mind. He grimaced. If having a romantic interest in someone caused so much misery, why choose to have it at all? He just didn't get it. "Deku bastard..." he mumbled mindlessly. Along with the headaches, his chest had been doing strange...'twisting motions'...lately every time he thought about the girl's numerous reactions to the world around her. It didn't even matter what the situation was, any would trigger the strange sensation inside him. Was he coming down with something? Stress, perhaps.

He almost found himself relaxing a little until his pocket vibrated again. In his fury, Bakugo pulled out his cellphone and hastily pushed the green 'Answer Video Call' button. He only realized his grave error when he found his mom's matching ruby eyes glaring back at him. "Mom, what the hell?!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Mitsuki barked back, "Who do you think you're talking to?! Anyway, I've been waiting for your call but you took too long." Her eyes darted around the room, growing more menacing at each fault spotted.

"You could have just called normally, damn it!" Bakugo shook his phone to deter her attention back to him. "Why the video?!"

Mitsuki suddenly smiled, sending shivers down her son's spine. "Katsuki," she said warmly, "Mom just wants to meet your pretty little girlfriend..." Then, her voice deepened and fiercely yelled, " **Since you decided to publicize it on the newspaper for the whole damn world to see instead, you idiot son! How dare you skip out on telling me first?!** "

Bakugo sat up from his bed and shouted back, "Because it's just a huge fuck up, alright?! I'm not dating anyone! It's just some stupid rumor that-"

"Save it! I know you're just hiding things from me, so where is she?"

"Just listen to me for once, you old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag?! Quit being a brat and just introduce your girlfriend properly like a normal person!"

"Like I said, I don't have a fuckin' girlfrie-"

"Found you, Bakugo! Kirishima said you'd most likely be in here and boy, was he right." Uraraka chirped as she nonchalantly strolled into his room with notebooks tucked under her arm. She made a bee line for his study table and placed her things on it, humming giddily to herself. "Sorry, your door was already kind of open and I just thought we could start on..." Her voice trailed off at seeing Bakugo's mortified face and a nearly identical woman from his phone screen gaping at her. She sensed the heaviness in the room and opted a retreat. "Um, did I come at a bad time?"

"You moron!" Bakugo instinctively cursed.

A wide smirk splayed across Mitsuki's face as she greeted, "Why, hello there! Nice to finally meet you. I'm Katsuki's mo-"

Bakugo forced his cellphone off and threw it to the side of his bed before marching over to Uraraka, roughly grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Oy, gas-for-brains!" he growled, "You must really like the limelight to cause more fuckin' problems for me, huh? Why the hell are you walking into boys' rooms so casually?! No wonder people misunderstand things with you! You're so stupid!"

Uraraka frowned at him, removing his smoking hands from her shoulders. "We and our classmates know the truth so others' opinions shouldn't matter," she replied confidently and tilted her head. "Who was that, by the way? Your sister? You guys looked really alike."

"Quit changing the subject!"

"Okay, okay." Uraraka glanced from side to side and pressed her index fingers together. "To be honest, I came to ask if, um...if we could do something a little different today."

While the brunette's fidgety poise tickled Bakugo's curiosity, he also dreaded the thought of going on another cafe adventure with her. Curiosity prevailing, he dared himself to bite anyway. "Spit it out then!"

Uraraka's eyes lit up. "Since we already shared most of what we thought each other's problems were, we should do physical exercises now to help overcome them."

"All of those problems were on your end," Bakugo deadpanned.

"We can do some self defense stuff!" Uraraka continued to suggest, "I mean, I've improved quite a bit since training with Gunhead, but it couldn't hurt to learn more things, you know?"

"You _would_ make for a good training dummy," Bakugo snorted back, "As resilient as your thick skull is."

"Anyway!" Uraraka waved his snarky comments off, eagerly bouncing in place. "Let's go! We only have a few hours before Ground Beta closes. I think Deku, Iida and some others are training there right now so it won't be lonely."

Bakugo crossed his arms at the mention of Midoriya and grudgingly sat back down on his bed. "I'm not going anywhere with you side characters!" To his perplexity, Uraraka simply smiled and leaned closer to him. He scooted away, his chest 'twisting' uncomfortably again. "Wh-what the hell are you-" His jaw dropped upon realizing too late that her fingertips laid on his chest. The next thing he knew, he was off the floor and floating in midair. "You're fuckin' dead, round-face!" he roared, "Put me down right now!" He emitted a brief round of explosions from his hands in an attempt to regain control but instead ricocheted to the ceiling and then to the floor, his face taking the final impact. He forgot how tiny these rooms were.

"Come on!" Unfazed and still smiling, Uraraka offhandedly caught Bakugo by the wrist and guided his weightless form out the door. "Teamwork makes the dream work!"

.

.

.

.

It was a tranquil afternoon in the Bakugo estate as Masaru Bakugo snugly sat in his armchair after a long day's work. "Home sweet home," he breathed in satisfaction and picked up a designer's magazine from the stand next to him. "Hon, would you mind getting me a cup of coffee? I know it's late in the day, but I'm just so tir...what are you doing?" His face fell into confusion upon seeing his wife angrily pacing the living room.

The man's words fell on deaf ears as Mitsuki jabbed at her phone. Of all the nerve her hopeless son had, she vowed to behead him next she ever saw him. "I'll teach our idiot offspring what happens when he hangs up on me," she grumbled under her breath, "Oh, will he learn."

Masaru cautiously approached her hunched form, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. "...Mitsuki?"

"Hon." Mitsuki pivoted to face her husband and batted her eyelashes at him. "Baka-go is in the middle of studying for midterms right now, isn't that right?"

Masaru cringed at his wife's nickname choice for their only son. Their family dynamic was definitely not a normal one, he admitted, but it united them nonetheless. Somehow. "Yes...?" he answered apprehensively.

Mitsuki's lips curled to a wide, Cheshire-like smile. "Once he's done, how would you like to meet his girlfriend with me?"

The word 'girlfriend' hit Masaru like a frying pan. "Tha-that's impossible..." he laughed. He had never even known Bakugo to show affection for their rocks in the backyard.

To support her case, Mitsuki lifted the article she tore from the paper that morning and pointed at the bold headline. "I tried to call your seedling about this and he was lying right out of his ass!"

"...he-he's your son, too..."

"I'm glad I did video call because this same girl walked right into his room in the middle of our conversation and looked pretty comfortable doing it, too. They're definitely in some kind of relationship and I am going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do!" Mitsuki stomped to their bedroom, smacking the article onto her husband's chest as she passed by him.

Masaru reluctantly received the crumpled item and scanned over its content. That was definitely Bakugo in the picture, alright- along with the girl Mitsuki called into question. However, the way the article was written did not convince him. It was too...'colorful' and much too convenient in terms of events. "Mitsuki," he said, "We shouldn't jump to conclusions about this..."

In just a short amount of time, Mitsuki popped back into the living room dragging a suitcase and basket full of clothes behind her.

"What are you doing?!" Masaru gasped as she suddenly knelt down and started to stuff the clothes into the suitcase.

"Like I said," Mitsuki grunted as she folded her garments and methodically put them away. "He's going to learn the consequences for hanging up on me." She folded a floral skirt over. "Doesn't he ever consider my feelings? These kinds of things are important to a mother, you know. This is a big step for him and he's just..." Her hands trembled to a stop as she leaned over herself in disappointment.

Masaru knelt down beside his wife and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "So that's what this is all about," he sighed.

Mitsuki's brows furrowed at her reveal. "He's growing up so fast, Masaru. I know we should be happy for him, but..."

"I know..." Masaru nodded wholeheartedly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I just..."

Masaru nodded again. "It's alright, Mitsuki. I completely understand your feelings."

" **I just want to meet his damn girlfriend!** " Mitsuki hollered, " **Is that so much to ask, huh?!** "

Masaru slumped back, his prospect of angst and emotional support having been pulled from under him. Again, as odd as their family dynamic was, it kept them together. Somehow.


	11. Chapter 10 Part II

Todoroki whisked his right hand and conjured a vertical ice wall that traveled from the man-made pit he was standing in to the cracked grounds above. Beside him, Midoriya complimented the move with his Full Cowl, zooming up the wall in a zigzag pattern and the immense force of his kicks breaking the ice. The cracks in the allotted points made crude step-like structures which Todoroki then, after draping their sandbag training dummy over his shoulder, used to climb to the surface. After landing, Midoriya clicked his timer and exhaled, "Our time's a little better this round, but we need to be fifteen seconds faster to rescue citizens efficiently."

"Don't you think this method is too inefficient?" Todoroki questioned, "With your speed and my ice, it's much easier to just use our quirks to lift the injured to safety."

Midoriya profusely shook his head and replied, "Not if they're so injured that every little movement hurts them! We have to cover every scenario since All Might has the upper hand in surprising us with anything for the midterm."

"So...draping and carrying them over the shoulder while climbing up an icy wall is less painful?"

"With more practice!" Midoriya cheered confidently.

"...Right," Todoroki breathed as well, flexing his fingers, "Let's give it another shot then." He and Midoriya nodded at each other and jumped back down into the pit.

In a darker sector, Yaoyorozu experimented with a thick, large black sheet that she shakily held out like a huge fan. She studied her surroundings, still uncertain about her new creation, but steadied herself enough and called, "Tokoyami, now!"

Tokoyami nimbly jumped out from a nearby building's window and dashed under Yaoyorozu's device. "Dark Shadow!" Perfectly on cue, his inner darkness emerged and took form, emitting a loud cry as its claws extended to the vicinity of Yaoyorozu's fan. Tokoyami grinned at the significant boost in strength he felt, but collapsed when the fan unexpectedly fell on him.

"S-s-sorry, Tokoyami!" Yaoyorozu frantically fought to get her contraption back up again. "I guess I made the material too heavy..."

"...It's alright," Tokoyami grunted, rubbing the bump on his head. Not even his Dark Shadow, who groaned in agony, saw that coming.

"You're going to have to do better than that, Yaoyorozu!" Kirishima teased as he danced around nearby piles of rubble, his arms and torso gleaming faintly from their hardened state. "Class rep and I are making a lot of progress ourselves! Gah!" He shielded himself in time to block Iida's flash kick, but the force sent him reeling backwards and crashing into a replica porta potty. His voice could be heard groaning from a distance, "Dude... ew, gross!"

"Patronizing our fellow classmates is not heroic!" Iida chastised as he zoomed by.

Still holding her fan, Yaoyorozu puffed out her chest in indignation. "Serves you right for intruding on our training ground," she muttered grudgingly.

...

Somehow donned in their track suits, Uraraka watched her classmates in awe as she skulked around the buildings, careful to keep Bakugo from bumping into anything. To her surprise, the boy had grown quiet but she could still feel his murderous intent directed at her. Once they reached a vast, more deserted sector, she freed his wrist, pressed her fingertips together and commanded, "Release!"

Looking more miffed than when they left, Bakugo caught himself with his feet as his weight returned and glowered over the gravity manipulator. "You've got a lot of nerve using your quirk on me like that," he grumbled, "If it weren't for my damn grades, I would have fucked you up by now." Until today, he had never known the terrible struggle of changing one's clothes while in midair. He wished he never knew it at all.

"You can kill me once this assignment is done," Uraraka hushed him, "For now, let's do like everyone else here and try to find the best combination for our quirks. There's hardly much time until the midterm and we still don't know what All Might has in store for us." She raised her fists and pumped them in the air with a toothy grin. "So we'll just be ready for anything! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

While Bakugo was somewhat impressed by the brunette's undeterred optimism, his peeve of her naivete evened that out fairly easily. "Pfft. And just what the hell are we supposed to try if we don't even know what to expect? We're just wasting time here."

Uraraka tapped her chin. "Well, you said you had issues with my quirk and th-"

"You're a liability," Bakugo immediately interjected, "If I ever had to leave you to your own devices in the middle of battle, it's too easy to pick you off."

"That is so not true!" Uraraka retorted, brows furrowed at his accusation. "I can defend myself just fine!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes at her denial. He hesitated a moment, but then reached into his shirt and pulled out the dog tag necklace she gifted to him. Seeing her gleeful reaction to him wearing it only further soured his mood. "I'll show you; try and take back this dog tag from me. You can use your quirk as much as you need to." He pointed a thumb at himself. "I won't be using mine at all."

Uraraka placed her hands on her hips and and glared at him. "Oh, so I'm not good enough for you to fight on even grounds with? Is that it?"

"Just do it," Bakugo urged, losing his patience.

Uraraka rubbed her elbow uncertainly. A part of her now worried about the efficiency of this practice while another part wanted to kick Bakugo's butt for underestimating her combat abilities. He regarded her as an equal rival during their first face off, so why think little of her now?

"Quit fuckin' wasting my time and move already!" Bakugo snapped.

With that, Uraraka took a low stance and charged at him with hands spread wide open. "Haaah!" she cried as she reached out.

Bakugo glared disapprovingly at her, grabbing her forearm and whirling around to throw her off to the side in one pivot. He watched as she rolled along the ground and came to a stop at a small pile of rubble, her foot snagged on a broken pillar. "Are you stupid?" he barked, "Who the hell just charges at an opponent from the front like that that? It's suicide."

"Tch!" Uraraka rose to her feet and touched the debris behind her. "Don't underestimate me!" They floated into the air to which she then picked up the fallen pillar and used her Zero Gravity to swing them at full force towards Bakugo, similar to her tactic with Iida during their first hero exercise. "Take that!"

Bakugo bolted along the smaller building structures around him, using them as cover from Uraraka's assault. Once seeing her pause to reevaluate, he hopped over a stranded metal plate and circled around her. He knew the large pillar hindered her movements, which he took complete advantage of and wasted no time shoving her to the ground once again. "You have too many openings!" he hissed as he picked her up by the collar and used raw strength to throw her over another side again to prove his point. "Like I said, you're a liability, round-face!"

"Kyah!" Uraraka yelped as her side struck a broken piece of cement. As warned by her conscience, her hot-headed partner did not hold back on his onslaught. Something told her that this was also a way for him to exact revenge on her for earlier so she doubt he'd let up now. She managed to lift herself by the elbows only to be hurled over more wreckage.

"Fight back, damn it!" Bakugo shouted, kicking aside any obstacle as he marched towards her.

'I'm trying,' Uraraka wanted to say so badly but held her tongue. To 'try' was not to 'do.' To 'try' would be the same as admitting defeat and she'd be damned if she kept losing to the same person. Instead, she rolled back to put some distance between them and stood up, fists ready for another tussle. "Don't count me out just yet," she grinned, determination glinting in her eyes.

Bakugo's teeth shone as his cutthroat smirk made its appearance, back arched dangerously in an offensive position and feet planted firmly on the ground. The welcoming rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins, opening his pores, increasing his heart rate and enticing glycerin to gather in his palms. His body was obviously conditioned to battle all out, but just this once, he had to resist diffusing his natural bombs for the sake of having a proper spar with the zealous girl before him. It had been a while since he saw those flames in her eyes and it still burned him all the same. He had to take her down. "Come then, Uraraka," he taunted, "I'll take care of you!"

.

.

.

.

Sparks of electricity flew from Jiro's half-burnt coat while she coughed out puffs of smoke. "That plan sucked," she wheezed, "The rubber I put in definitely did not hold. You're too strong, Kaminari."

Kaminari beamed smugly at the compliment, but felt a pang of guilt from having electrocuted Jiro in their experiment at insulating his electricity. "Here," he said, offering his hand to help her up the steps.

Jiro's face scrunched at his gesture, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "I-I can manage," she assured and took her first few strides up before finding that her legs would not obey her. To her dismay, her foot caught in one of the steps, gravity pulling at her body. She would have met the ground had it not been for her vigilant teammate who caught her by the waist. She gawked at him, not sure to be upset or thankful or both for his quick reaction.

"You can't move around too much yet," Kaminari informed, "My electricity might have left some parts of your body temporarily paralyzed. At least let me help you around until you get some feeling in your nerves again."

Knowing he was more correct about his quirk's effects than anyone else, Jiro reluctantly agreed and slung her arm over his back to steady herself. "Fine," she muttered with a pout.

Kaminari smiled and hoisted her up as they ascended the rest of the steps. He did not release his full voltage at the last discharge, yet it immobilized Jiro this much. If he did not learn to better control his quirk's flow, he would only serve as a handicap rather than a reliable partner to her. "Or anyone else for that matter!" he quickly corrected his thoughts, mistakenly out loud.

"What are you mumbling about?" a puzzled Jiro asked.

"Er...erm, nothing." Kaminari noticed a commotion ahead and stopped. "Hey, wonder what's going on there? It looks kind of crazy."

Jiro looked up to see objects flying and dust erupting in the air, accompanied by grunts and cries. "I'm down for a sneak peek," she nudged playfully at Kaminari.

They approached to find that a crowd of their friends had gathered to view the same spectacle. There was an enormous dust cloud in the middle of the area which was assumed to be the battlefield. Spotting a familiar speck of red, Kaminari turned to Kirishima and asked, "What's happening?"

Kirishima looked back at them and jumped up excitedly. "This crazy fight broke out of nowhere! The rest of us just got here so we don't know who's behind all that dust just yet."

"This is reckless," Iida criticized, "They'll end up destroying all of Ground Beta if they keep this up."

A chunk of cement came flying and headed for an unsuspecting Koda. "Dodge it-ribit!" Asui warned him as she was too large a platform away from his rescue. Frozen in terror, he could only swing his arms in a silent cry for help. Shoji and Sato stepped in front of him and crushed the block with a single strike each, successfully saving their friend from a bad concussion.

Todoroki gracefully slid in a wave of sparkling ice with Midoriya landing beside him in a bright flash of teal. "What a mess," he noted and looked around. "I know of only one other person who can single-handedly cause this much damage." He cringed at the thought that the former was himself.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya finished his theory.

"Even so, this is overdoing it, don't you think?" Sero sighed and shook his head.

Kirishima glanced up at a rising silhouette and pointed, "Look, over there!"

Everyone followed his finger only to be shocked in finding the last person they expected to be in the middle of that mess. "Uraraka?!"

...

The brunette emerged from the dust, floating high in midair and landing atop a medium-sized building, chest rising and falling in trying to catch her breath. A small trail of blood was visible along the side of her face, but she was looking remarkably content at challenging her opponent below.

"Don't tell me you're giving up already," Bakugo scoffed and held up a fist. "I'm just getting started!"

Uraraka wiped the blood away with her wristband and smirked in return. "Yeah? Well, so am I!" She pressed her fingers on herself and leaped down to attempt another grab at Bakugo's dog tag.

...

Unperceived by the two, their classmates looked on in worry at the teamate-to-teamate violence before them. "What's going on here anymore..." Kaminari mumbled.

Sero shrugged. "Dont look at me, I don't hang out with those two enough to figure it out."

"No one was asking just you..." Jiro clarified.

"Midoriya," Iida turned to the curly-haired boy, "I hate to admit it, but I am at a loss as to why Uraraka would be fighting with Bakugo like this. Do you happen to know anything?"

Before giving his answer, Midoriya observed the fight a while longer. The first oddity he noticed was Bakugo's lack of using explosions. To his surprise, it was mainly Uraraka with her Zero Gravity who was causing the mess. Secondly, she did not throw punches at the blonde as he did. On the other hand, she appeared as though she was desperately reaching for something on him, specifically around the collar area. Looking closely, Midoriya could barely make out something silver and shiny. "...I don't...think they're fighting...exactly," he spoke slowly.

"What on earth are they doing then?" Yaoyorozu demanded.

As the fight prolonged, Bakugo took a moment to step back, grabbing the silver accessory and holding it close to his chest. This confirmed Midoriya's suspicion. "Some sort of exercise, it seems like. If I had to guess, Kacchan tasked Uraraka in taking his necklace away from him for whatever reason. If you watch carefully, he's fending her off while she's constantly trying to snatch it away." He smiled as Uraraka made gravity-defying jumps across the debris, determined to obtain her catch.

"Ochaco seems to have gotten faster," Asui pointed out, as though having read Midoriya's thoughts. "I didn't know she could use her Zero Gravity like that-ribit."

"Should we stop them?" Ojiro took a step towards the two, but Kirishima's hand stopped him.

"Nah." The redhead wondered if he was the only one who noticed the lively look on Bakugo's face. Not only that, but despite being scraped up and bloody, Uraraka looked like she was heavily invested in this fight, too. This was reminiscent of their Sports Festival match up, yet also felt different. Kirishima especially noted that rather than fretting over her well-being and fragility like before, he and the others were now beginning to recognize her strength the same way Bakugo had. The subtle yet satisfied grin on Bakugo's face that he never thought existed said it all. "Let them have their fun," he chuckled.

Midoriya turned at this, curious as to what Kirishima was hinting at.

...

Bakugo barely managed to dodge a flying high kick from Uraraka as she propelled herself from one of the larger floating cement parts. After catching herself on a floating metal plate, she used it to quickly gain the momentum she needed to strike him with a flying attack. "Release!" she cried and pressed her fingers together.

Flexing his arm muscles, the blonde caught her in the midst of the dive and braced himself as they crashed into the ground. Despite the dust cloud that followed, he still caught a glimpse of Uraraka's small hand nearing his neck. "This sneaky bitch," he muttered under his breath. He swiftly rolled over with a grunt, flipping their positions- him lying over the brunette with his hands pinning her wrists down over her head.

He looked over her breathless form, observing how her tangled, chestnut hair stuck to her sweat-stained face. To his amusement, she looked positively livid in her awkward placement beneath him, glaring daggers that could cut through his bones. He was dominant once more and that was enough for him. Smirking, he took a free hand and rubbed away a dirt smudge from her forehead. "Gotta try harder than that," he panted.

Spearmint. That was the first word that popped into Uraraka's mind when Bakugo's breath warmed her already heated face. "I can still..." she grunted but found that her strength was all but gone. To add insult to injury, nausea bubbled from her stomach, threatening to expel from her lips if she used her quirk anymore. It seemed her adrenaline had finally worn off and she was only now experiencing the aftermath. Heaving a defeated sigh, she relaxed into his hold. "Forget it," she breathed and licked her chapped lips. "I concede."

In their momentary silence, she could not help but notice how worked up he looked- forehead glistening with sweat and his long, jagged bangs plastered over his half-lidded crimson eyes. She had to give herself some credit for putting him through this much grief at least. After all, at the Sports Festival, she had no memory of him looking at her so heatedly like now. Her heart skipped at this thought and only then did she realize how close their faces were, noses almost touching. Her lips parted to remind him to let her up, but no words left her.

Bakugo noticed Uraraka's face growing many shades of red darker and could not help but wonder if she was feeling sick again. Then, it dawned him that he was still sprawled over her and his face flushed a matching color to hers. "I-idiot!" he sputtered and scrambled to his feet, covering his face with his hand. It somewhat panicked him that he was no longer in battle yet his heart was still racing at what now felt like a million beats per second. His sickness had evolved, he just knew it and this girl seemed to only worsen it with her constantly adding to his stress.

Uraraka also stood up, brushing dust and pebbles from her track suit. "That should be my line," she huffed, still trying to get her face back to a normal hue.

"That was awesome!" came the cheers of their classmates as they ran down the slopes, making Uraraka and Bakugo whirl around in surprise.

"Everyone?!" Uraraka gasped.

"How long have you flunkfucks been watching us?!" Bakugo instantly snarled, having already forgotten his chest discomforts.

"Attention Ground Beta users!" the automated voice echoed from the intercoms, "You are now on your last fifteen minutes of usage for this facility. Kindly, finish the last of your activities and make your way to the exit as we will soon be closing. Thank you very much."

Given the replica city's large size, everyone agreed that they could use the extra time to walk to the exit. It was hardly a boring stroll though as they excitedly complimented Bakugo and Uraraka on the unexpected fight. "Your combat skills have really improved," Yaoyorozu credited the gravity manipulator, "You've been training hard, haven't you?"

Uraraka shrugged and giggled, "You guys are my strength goals, so of course I have! The path to becoming a great hero was not made overnight after all. I still couldn't beat Bakugo, though... But I was close!"

"You gave the guy a run for his money," Sero sneered and dodged a punch from the explosive teen.

"I dare you to say that again, shit stain!" Bakugo countered, waving his fist in the air.

"You're just mad because it's true," Kaminari inserted, sheepishly sticking his tongue out and rubbing the tip of his nose.

Bakugo turned to the more saturated blonde. "You want to die, too, sparky?" Before he could make anymore threats, he was pulled back by Kirishima who gave him multiple hearty pats on the back.

"You're training Uraraka now, eh?" he beamed, "That's manly of you, Bakugo. Honorable. Why the sudden change of heart?" He noticed Bakugo's attention had drifted to another pair just ahead of them and nodded to himself in understanding.

...

"Yaoyorozu's right, you've come a long way, Uraraka. You should be proud of yourself." Midoriya walked next to the girl and gave her an approving thumbs up. "You didn't get sick at all either so that's definitely a sign of improvement."

Uraraka smiled back at him and rubbed her stomach, laughing nervously. "I wouldn't be too sure..."

Midoriya's shoulders tensed at her context. "A-are you going to be alright?!" he fussed, "Did he hurt you too bad anywhere? What if you have a concussion? We should go see Recovery Girl and get you checked."

"Worried boyfriend much?" Jiro snickered in Uraraka's ear, causing the brunette to blush madly.

"Uraraka's hurt?" Iida soon jumped in, looking at Uraraka with concern. "Do you need immediate first aid? Your face has a very odd color."

"I'm fine!" Uraraka squeaked, turning redder at being called out.

...

Kirishima's cardinal eyes darted from her and back to a seething Bakugo. For his friend's sake, he hoped his assumptions were wrong but the more he observed, the more he started to think that this was not the case. After all, they weren't blind. Everyone saw the suggestive position those two were in at the end of the fight, but he was certain only he caught wind of Bakugo's abnormally flustered response. He gave the blonde a light nudge in the arm and asked, "You okay, man?"

"Why the hell wouldn't I be?" was Bakugo's automatic response.

"Just asking," Kirishima shrugged and kept walking. After listening in on more of Midoriya and Uraraka's innocent exchanges, he asked again, "Does your head hurt?"

"So what if it does?!" Bakugo flared up, "Like I said before, quit asking dumb questions, turtle boy! I don't have the patience for your bullshit!"

Kirishima raised his hands and backed off. "Sorry," he said, fighting back a laugh. "Just checking." As smart and capable as Bakugo considered himself to be, Kirishima was glad that in the end, he was still just a normal guy.


	12. Chapter 11

To Bakugo's relief, classes were going by without incident today, allowing him to finally finish his Calculus II homework in time for the after school class. He was never one to procrastinate, so it was irritating that he found himself chewing on scratch paper to vent his frustration at having to rush his assignment. This meant it lowered his percentage of getting a perfect score and he could not have that. He looked up at the clock, leg bouncing impatiently, to see that there were still twenty minutes left before last homeroom ended. "Arrrgh!" he growled loudly and jabbed his highlighter on the English Word Find homework he was currently working on. "Die, you piece of shit!"

The others looked towards him, uncertain if his sanity was still in the building. "Die?" Midoriya reiterated but Todoroki gave him a look that said to not even question it anymore.

Having been woken from his nap, Aizawa's disheveled hair rose accompanied by the appearance of his signature glowing red eyes. "Work quietly or go home with an 'F' for the day," he chided.

The class immediately fell quiet with only the sound of pencils and pens now occupying the room. 'How do you get an 'F' in last homeroom?' was what everyone wanted to ask, but decided against it in fear of further rousing their teacher's aggravation.

Uraraka looked up from her doodles, gaze planted on Bakugo's hunched and fidgeting form. A smile tugged at her lips as she noticed his intervals of paused thinking followed by muffled self-berating which she assumed were due to the slow pace of their English homework. She next looked to Aizawa, who had fallen back asleep, before gathering her materials and scooting closer to the other teen. Fully preoccupied with himself, he did not even notice her presence so she simply leaned to his ear and whispered, "Do you need help, Bakugo?"

The explosive teen had to restrain himself a hundred times over to keep from blasting Uraraka's head off. His voice caught painfully in his throat at remembering Aizawa sitting just a few meters away from them, causing him to glare at the brunette. "Quit sneaking up on me!" he whispered back sharply.

"Eheh," Uraraka giggled, "I saw you kind of struggling over here so I thought I'd help you out."

"I don't need your help," Bakugo shot down and bent over to resume his work. At least, that was what he wanted to do to prove his superior mind, but had to look for a word to highlight first. Why was the topic on some dusty, boring, irrelevant 19th century romance book they were reading in class anyway? He hated Present Mic so much for this.

Uraraka casually reached over and pointed at his paper. "Serendipity."

Bakugo arched an eyebrow at her. "Huh?"

"It's one of the words," Uraraka smiled at him, "Top left, just a few spaces before the corner."

Bakugo followed her directions by reflex, but stopped himself short after realizing what had just taken place. "I told you," he gurgled, "I don't need your damn help. Just mind your own business."

"And like All Might says," Uraraka chimed, raising a scholarly finger into the air. "Meddling in situations that don't concern you is the essence of being a hero! So it doesn't matter what you tell me, I'm going to follow what the number one hero says."

"...Quit being a smart ass!"

No longer affected by his petty tendencies, Uraraka pointed at the next word and enthusiastically said, "'Captious!' Five rows down and to the right, next to the, er, the thing!"

Bakugo gritted his teeth. The nerve of this girl! Did she forget who she was talking to? Sensing Aizawa's glare on him, he pursed his lips in annoyance and ran the pink highlighter over 'Serendipity' and 'Captious' as Uraraka had suggested. Just diagonal from that, he could barely make it out, but colored over his next find, 'Impudence.' He made sure to shoot Uraraka a dirty look after.

"'Venturesome' at six o'clock!" Uraraka continued.

Whether it was her way of bouncing back from his insults or how she seemed to get excited at just about anything, something about being around Uraraka mitigated his rage. Just a smidge. Ironically, the sole fact that she could somehow placate him also pissed him off. Taking in a deep breath, he put aside his curses and resumed highlighting. It wasn't worth getting a failed grade, false or not, for something so ridiculous, he decided.

Uraraka pressed herself closer to get a better view of the paper to which Bakugo could not help but catch a whiff of artificial berries that emanated from her hair. He also found that even under his school blazer, the spot where their shoulders touched burned fiercely, making him shift uneasily in his seat. Now he knew why Midoriya always looked so rattled when near this girl- she had no concept of elbow room.

...

Sitting just a couple of seats away, Kirishima keenly monitored the two from behind his upside-down Chemistry book, noting the minute resistance Bakugo showed towards Uraraka's closeness. This was quite odd since he knew Bakugo to be an adamant give-me-my-space-or-I'll-kill-you type of guy, yet a sliver of glee welled up inside him from the chance that certain suspicions he had could now be confirmed.

"I ship it," Kaminari suddenly spoke from behind.

Startled, Kirishima swung around and whispered, "What?"

Kaminari grinned widely. "Bakugo and Uraraka, right? Look at how close they are. I sort of expected Bakugo to yell his top off by now, but he's just letting it happen. Ergo, I totally ship it."

"...What does that even _mean_?"

"You know..." Kaminari put his index fingers together and contorted his face into a kissy expression. "They have my blessings and all that." He noticed Kirishima's wide-eyed response and chortled, "Just kidding! As if Bakugo could ever be interested in anyone. It's just a funny thought to entertain. I don't know about Uraraka, though."

"Hah?" Jiro gibed, having overheard their conversation. "Are you blind, Kaminari? It's obvious that she's into Midoriya. Anyone with the smallest romantic cell in their body can see that."

"More like _you're_ blind for not seeing _that_ ," Kaminari pointed accusingly at Uraraka practically leaning against Bakugo's shoulder and him, unbothered, just highlighting away.

Jiro frowned and shook her head. "They're project partners. It's normal to be comfortable with someone after having spent so much time with them. You put way too much meaning into silly things, I swear."

"It wouldn't kill you to have some imagination," Kaminari muttered, wrinkling his nose.

Iida, who had been listening more to their ruckus rather than what was being said, chopped into the air and bent his wrist at the two. "That's enough, both of you!" he scolded in as close to a whisper as he could, "You are a distraction to those trying to study quietly. Be more considerate of your classmates!"

Kaminari pointed at Jiro. "She started it."

"Oh, real mature!" Jiro hissed and gave the boy a light smack on the arm.

While the three continued their bickering, Kirishima furtively pulled himself from the conversation to continue his observations. And despite being a whole other side away, he certainly did not miss Midoriya's pained stare on the same duo.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh," Uraraka exhaled as she laid down on her cushy bed, "Finally done with studying." She glanced at the clock, tapping her fingers against the pillow beneath her head. Bakugo would be out of his after school studies in just a couple more long, slow minutes; then she could finally propose the idea of sparring again. "Hopefully before Ground Beta closes..." she mumbled to herself and sat up, digging into her bag for her Hero Analysis journal.

Once finding it, she opened to the first page to rediscover her initial entry, 'Bakugo is a very angry person. Quirk is Explosion.' She laughed and flipped through the pages, amusing herself with the evolution of her writing over the past month and a half.

 _'Despite his short temper, Bakugo is able to think rationally. Good strategic leader with natural combat abilities' ... 'Nitroglycerin fuels his explosions, which is produced when he sweats. Warm places are beneficial to his quirk' ... 'Bakugo is pretty versatile. Not only can his explosions be used for offense, but for getting away, too, if needed. Combined with my Zero Gravity, we launch like a rocket!' ... 'It makes sense that Bakugo likes spicy food- it makes him sweat and surprisingly helps his temper. What a weirdo' ... 'I'm not supposed to write this, but he cooks really well! Don't tell him, All Might, please! He'll kill me.'_

Uraraka flipped the last entry over and settled her hand on a blank page. It had only been a short period of time, but with Bakugo, it felt like forever. She didn't consider this in a bad way, no, just that being around him now felt familiar to the point that she grew accustomed to his tantrums and learned to negate it. "He's still an arrogant hothead in the end," she concluded to no one in particular, "He seriously needs to drop the tough-guy act! It's not appealing at all."

Her cellphone lit up and rang its catchy tune, displaying "DADDY calling..." on the screen. She slid the answer button to the side and raised the phone to her ear with a wide smile. "Hi, Daddy!" she greeted cheerily.

"Ochaco!" the man replied just as happily, "How are you? I know you're busy studying for midterms, but Mommy and I couldn't help but wonder how you've been doing. Are you eating alright? Are you sleeping enough?"

Uraraka's heart wrenched at her father's words. True, she had been distracted for the past many weeks because of the project. She just did not realize how long it had been since she last spoke with her parents. "I'm fine," she assured him warmly, "I'm sorry I haven't called lately... I've been so busy with school, applying for internships and training with Bakugo-"

"Has he hurt you?!" her father suddenly bellowed, "Does he treat you kindly? What kind of person is this Bakugo Katsuki?"

Confusion immediately replaced guilt as Uraraka sat back in her bed, stunned at her father's sudden change in tone. "Wha-wha...?"

"Listen, Ochaco," he whispered hoarsely into the phone, "I'm not supposed to talk with you about this until after midterms, but I've been sleepless with worry and I can't take it anymore! You can't let your mother know we've spoken, alright?"

"...err...o-okay...? Umm-"

"Ochaco, just tell me- why haven't you mentioned him to us before?"

Uraraka's eyes grew a tad. Of course her parents read the papers! It just occurred to her that she never even cleared things up with them, leaving the couple in the fog of misconception that she thought had already cleared.

"Do you not trust us?"

"That's not it!" Uraraka quickly defended, "Bakugo and I aren't even like that!"

Her father let out a long sigh, seemingly pondering over his next question. "If that's true, then what are you-" The sound of a door clicking open could be heard in the background and shuffling right after. "Shoot."

"Dear, help me clean the dishes tonight," Uraraka could her hear mother's voice echo from the other side, "I'm too tired to do it all on my own..." A pause. "Are you on the phone with Ochaco?" It sounded more like a threat than a question.

Uraraka clutched her phone closer. "Um...Daddy?"

There was rustling, some inaudible murmur, then Uraraka's father saying, "We'll continue this another time, Ochaco!" before the other line clicked off.

Sighing, Uraraka clicked off her line as well and put her phone down on the stand next to her bed. She tarried in her thoughts, mumbling aloud, "Bakugo and I are just...partners." If she had to consider anyone in a romantic sense, the obvious person would be Midoriya- the boy who made her chest flutter, cheeks redden, and ultimately earned her admiration through his unyielding discipline and valor. In her pursuit to catch up to his strength and in always watching his progress, she unknowingly fell for this inelegant yet kind person and had since then been working on ridding herself of those feelings. It was a cruel paradox, really.

Then, there was Bakugo, the wild child- crass, blunt, arrogant in his own right and paid no heed to others' opinions but his own. Unlike Midoriya, he approached things with full confidence and acted on a rare mix of instinct and logic in just about anything he did. If only her parents knew how much their personalities differed, they never would have believed that article in a million years. And yet...

Uraraka recalled all the times Bakugo made snacks for their study sessions, ending at the first one she ever received from him- strawberry mochi ice cream. It tasted so good then. She also remembered the first time they combined their quirks during the three-legged race, how angry he had gotten over just one cancellation of their meetings, the way he saved her from those thugs- sort of- at the shopping district, covered her with his button up to keep people from seeing her ugly crying face... She looked at the leftover vanilla wafers he gave her after school, claiming he did not make it the way he wanted it to taste. She delightfully took it from him, against his protests towards her adulation, of course, and shamelessly sheltered the sweets in her room.

That was it.

Uraraka finally figured out what it was about Bakugo that stood out to her. Under that brutish exterior and all the foul-tongued vocabulary, even an iota of kindness from him felt...special. Not only did he not reveal his culinary talents to just anyone, he definitely did not make food or snacks for every person that walked into his life. Heck, he made an effort to steer clear of social events and minded his own business as much as possible, so there had to be be _some_ meaning behind his slightly biased actions towards her. She clasped her hands together and brought them to her gaping mouth as it came to her, "Bakugo finally considers me as an official friend!"

.

.

.

.

The last of after school classes finally ended as Bakugo exited the school building, shoulders slumped lazily as he trudged out the gates. He stayed longer than expected and that was to do extra credit work for missing three questions on his Calculus II homework. No perfect score, no fun- that was his motto.

"Good job today, Bakugo," Iida congratulated the blonde with a pat on the back. "Your mathematical mastery astounds me as always."

"Get lost, specks," Bakugo spat in return.

Iida fixed his glasses and tromped ahead to the dorms. "See you in class tomorrow then!"

"Good grief..." Bakugo felt a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his cellphone. 'New Message from: MOM.' Rolling his eyes, he opened the text and read, "Make sure to keep your schedule open for the weekend after midterms!" His brows met in a grimace. "Huh? What the hell is she up to... Damn it." He stopped in his steps to text a reply, but closed his phone upon seeing Kirishima jogging towards him.

"Hey!" the redhead waved, "Sero, Kaminari and I were just about to head into town to play some games at the arcade. You down to hang?"

Bakugo considered it. Relieving some stress with shooter games sounded like a lot of fun right now, honestly.

Kirishima saw the blonde's hesitation and suddenly remembered the daily meetings agreed between him and Uraraka. Feeling rather idiotic for his blunder, he quickly added, "U-unless you've got plans! Then, it's cool."

"Oh?" Bakugo looked at him curiously. "Well, I don't really-"

"Bakugo!" Both boys turned towards the familiar jubilant voice to see Uraraka making her way to them. She, too, waved in greeting. "Hi, Kirishima!"

Kirishima waved back and winked at her. "Yo, Uraraka. Fancy seeing you here."

Uraraka smiled at the redhead before turning back to Bakugo. "You're finally out, right? Come on, let's spar again! I'll definitely get you this time."

Kirishima's eyes honed in on Bakugo's face, studying how those red irises darted back and forth between him and Uraraka, pausing on him then finally ending with Uraraka. The boy's chest then heaved in presumably taking a deep breath and Kirishima could have sworn that his cheeks seemed slightly pink. It was actually dark out, but he just wanted to believe it.

"I've got some stuff I need to take care of," Bakugo finally stated, tucking his hands into his pockets. "You flunkies go on ahead without me." He passed by Uraraka, motioning her to follow him with his chin. "Let's go, round-face. I'm tired as fuck and just want to get this session over with."

Uraraka looked to Kirishima in worry and asked, "Are you sure? I mean, if you've already got plans with Kirishima, then-"

"I'm not a flake like you!" Bakugo snarled, "So quit stalling and get a move on already!"

"O-okay!" Uraraka bade Kirishima a good evening and followed Bakugo suit with a goofy smile on her face.

Kirishima could no longer suppress the smile that crept on his lips, rubbing his chin as he chuckled knowingly to himself. "Oh, man!" he exclaimed and raised his head to look at the dusk-painted sky. "I never thought I'd see the day..."

...

"You do know that Ground Beta is closed now," Bakugo said tiredly as he and Uraraka, both now in their casual wear, entered the common room. Luckily, it was somewhat of a late hour and Mina had just left with Yaoyorozu a moment ago so they had the whole place to themselves for the time being.

"Yeah..." Uraraka sighed in disappointment and slouched on the entertainment center's couch. "I really wanted to spar, though! I felt like my combat skills were improving that other time."

Bakugo sat about a person's length away from her, leaning back and allowing himself to relax a bit. "Your reflexes suck ass," he put bluntly, "Given what little time we have, no amount of sparring now is going to help that. You're just going to have to wing it for the midterm. Whatever it ends up being."

"That's so unfair! What if you end up getting a better grade than me just because of combat evaluations?"

"Then you just have shit luck."

"Bakugo!"

Bakugo felt that same, certain tickle from the corners of his mouth again, causing him to quickly cover it with the palm of his hand and turn his face away from Uraraka's view. "Shit," he spoke in a hushed tone, "That was close." He had never known any alternative meanings to the word 'amusing' unless it involved mutilating things he hated or crushing some person who he thought to be beneath him in every aspect- like Midoriya. This was a first for him- the sudden urge to, dare he say it, laugh and for non-antagonistic reasons.

It seemed Uraraka did not notice as she freely picked up her journal and began to write in it. "Bakugo is a jerk," she dictated, "He says I suck at fighting."

"Quit treating our assignment like some melodramatic diary and get serious!"

"Keeps yelling indoors, too."

"Quit ignoring me, round-face!"

Uraraka lifted the notebook to her face, laughing that she was looking at a blank page. It was just too easy to annoy this boy. She peeked from behind the notebook to find his back now facing her. Slowly, she crept up behind him and poked the rear of his neck with her pencil eraser.

Bakugo whirled around, smacking the spot she invaded. "What the hell is up with you today?" he demanded, "You're being an extra pain in the ass!"

"Thank you again for the wafers," Uraraka said meekly, "They were really good."

Bakugo froze, eyes wide as saucers as he gaped at Uraraka. Again, he found the flames of his wrath dissipating and had no idea how this one, miniature, mouse-like girl was doing it. His insides felt warm, but it was definitely not from his ire and to make matters worse, the twisting feeling had spread from his chest to his stomach now. He stood from the couch and made his way to kitchen.

Uraraka tilted her head in wonder at the teen's sudden silence. "Bakugo?"

"Just shut up, will ya?" Bakugo chugged down a whole glass of ice-cold water and exhaled heavily, attempting to psych the mysterious sickness out of his system. "What the hell is this?" he muttered to himself and held his chest. To his relief, the strange sensations had just as quickly quieted. That only lasted until he stepped out of the kitchen and made eye contact with the gravity manipulator who looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Bakugo flitted back from whence he came and punched the counter next to him. There the sensations were again- twisting, tingling, burning... Yeah, it was definitely time to check in with someone about this.


	13. Chapter 12

"A mild case of constipation."

Bakugo's eyelids fluttered in confusion. "What?"

Recovery Girl spun in her chair and pointed a pencil at him. "You have a mild case of constipation, Mr. Bakugo," she spelled out for him, "Need I elucidate?"

"I tell you I have chronic chest and stomach pains along with breathing difficulties and you just tell me...I have _**shitting issues** **?** "_ Bakugo tore the curtain from its hangers and hopped off the infirmary bed. "Don't kid around with me! I need medicine or somethi-!" The next thing he knew, a lollipop was shoved into his mouth, effectively shushing his impending flurry of rants.

"I can see from your records that you are extremely fond of spicy food," the elderly medic pointed out, "All that spice can really mess with your digestive system if not eaten in moderation. Stress can also contribute to your dilemma so try not to lose your temper so much and just take it easy once in a while."

"I never lose my temper!" Bakugo roared, nostrils flaring. "I'm perfectly calm and calculative!"

"Yes, yes, off you go now," Recovery Girl mused, handing the boy a signed note and additional lollipop for the road. "Your midterm for All Might's class starts soon, doesn't it? You wouldn't want to be late."

"...Argh!" Bakugo grudgingly took both items and stomped out of the school infirmary only to collide violently with another figure that was standing right by the door. Both fell to the floor, groaning in pain at the impact.

"Ouch!"

Bakugo recognized that girlish squeak anywhere. "Deku, you shithead!"

Both teens gathered themselves and stood up with Bakugo looming precariously over a trembling Midoriya. "Ka-Kac-Kacchan!" the One for All user cheeped anxiously, "Sorry! I didn't realize you were here! I wasn't eavesdropping or anything, it-'s just I-I, that is, um... Actually, were you getting checked before the exam, too?"

"Don't lump me with you!" Bakugo retorted, "And stay out of my way or I'll kill you."

Midoriya flinched as Bakugo strode by him, only calming down again when he was given the familiar cold shoulder. 'Thank goodness,' he nearly said aloud. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a scuffle with Bakugo and end up accidentally breaking something right before their midterm.

"Come in, Mr. Midoriya," Recovery Girl motioned him into the infirmary. "What did you need today?"

"Oh, Recovery Girl! Err...my stomach doesn't feel too well. I think I might be too nervous..."

"...I see."

.

.

.

.

Class 1-A gathered at the school entrance, all puzzled by the strange absence of their instructors. All they found were each other, fully clad in their hero suits and each holding a sheet of paper, looking around questioningly for their next objective.

Tokoyami scratched his head and reread the paper, quickly realizing he was no closer to finding an answer than anyone else. "I don't understand," he finally admitted, "All Might's instructions said to meet here, right?"

"Well, he was never really one for punctuality..." Ojiro sighed.

Shaking from eagerness, Mina jumped up and cried, "I bet this is another one of his weird surprises, you guys! Be on your guard!"

Aoyama nodded and flicked his hair with a, "Oui, ma cherie."

"Is this part of the test?" Kaminari whispered to Kirishima, suddenly conscious about asking an obvious question.

In turn, Kirishima shook his head and raised his shoulders to share his candidness. "I hope not. I'm really bad at figuring out vague stuff like this... I'm a literal guy, you know."

"Cheh...me, too!" Sero added, hitting himself on the head.

While the others shared their thoughts, a relieved Midoriya barely trailed in, rubbing his stomach with a lopsided grin. "Much better," he sighed to himself, "Now, let's see here..." He took the repose as a chance to survey the area, also wondering about the golden-haired hero's tardiness. Aside from that, instructing the whole class to meet at the school entrance in their hero suits just screamed, 'Attack us, villains! We're studying to become future heroes who will stop you!' It was no wonder that most of his classmates felt uneasy just standing around listlessly.

"Deku!"

Midoriya snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Uraraka and Iida walking towards him. Smiling, he jogged up to them and said, "Uraraka, Iida! What's going on? Where's All Might?"

"No one knows as of yet," Iida replied, "Some of us have been waiting here for over fifteen minutes already. I certainly hope nothing has happened to All Might."

The last statement left Midoriya feeling even more anxious, to which Uraraka quickly deterred with, "But we're at school where it's chock-full of superhero teachers so I doubt it. He's probably just stuck in a boring meeting or something." She elbowed Iida lightly and he caught the message, closing his lips.

Midoriya noticed the transparency of his reaction and gave them a reassuring nod to mitigate the awkwardness. "I'm sure he's fine. I just want to start the midterm already so I can get rid of these jitters. I wasn't able to sleep at all last night."

"Will you be okay?" Uraraka looked to him with concern in her eyes. "It's not even noon ye-"

"Oy, round-face!" Bakugo called, marching towards the trio with an intense scowl on his face. Midoriya found it worth noting that the blonde seemed more irked now than when they first bumped into each other. The brooding boy halted next to Uraraka and seized the top of her head with his palm, forcefully turning her to face only him. "What'd I tell you about fraternizing with the enemy? You're aiming to sabotage me, huh? Is that it?"

Uraraka glared at him, puffing her cheeks in offense at his statement. "Again with the sabotage talk," she grumbled, "I already told you, Bakugo, we're _partners_ \- friends! I'm loyal to you, okay? So stop being so paranoid." Both of their cheeks pinked at her claim with the brunette suddenly shying away from him. That was definitely not the context she was striving for.

Bakugo released his hold on her, warily rubbing the back of his head and turning away at enough of an angle for his grenade cuffs to cover his heated face. "Keep your sappy comments to yourself," he bristled and hobbled some steps back to save what bit of pride he had left at that moment. He should have known better than to approach the source of his illness given his worsening condition, much less make physical contact with her. In all honesty, after seeing her meet up with the glasses kid first, he fully intended on just leaving her be and self-planning for the midterm, but then seeing her meet with curly top next aggravated him more than he expected. What had gotten into him? What was the point in what he just did? 'There was no point,' he heard a little voice in the back of his mind say, 'You just made an ass out of yourself. Congratu-fuckin'-lations, Katsuki. You're now an official dumbass.' His eye twitched- now even his inner monologue was rebuking him. "The hell?!"

Midoriya's eyes glinted with interest at Bakugo's recoil, impressed with Uraraka's mysterious influence over him and flashing a smile at her for it.

"Bakugo," Iida began his scolding again, "You need to mind your manners around your peers. Many look up to you as a top student so you must set a good example for them."

"Hah?" Bakugo growled, glaring at the class rep. "How about you pull that stick out of your ass and just fuck off?"

Iida's jaw fell open in shock with Midoriya and Uraraka gaping at them with widened eyes. The vulgarity of this explosive teen knew no bounds. "Why, I never...!" he gasped.

Before anyone could react, Iida and Bakugo were at it again- Bakugo hurling insults and Iida reprimanding him to no avail. All was back to status quo at least. Amidst the commotion, Asui meandered over to Uraraka and said, "Ochaco, if we can, let's sit together-ribit. We haven't hung out in a long while."

Touched by the frog girl's honesty, Uraraka happily nodded. "Sure!"

The school bus ran up the street and pulled up in front of the rambunctious students with an exasperated driver found inside as he opened the doors for them. He looked somewhat familiar, but they could not quite put their fingers on what it was about him that stood out. "Get in," he bluntly instructed.

"Our teacher hasn't arrived yet," Todoroki spoke for everyone, "It's best we wait for him." Not to be overly cautious, but everyone agreed that they could not trust just any person offering them rides- school official or not.

"You mean this idio- I mean, man?" the driver clicked his tongue and pointed behind him.

Class 1-A peeked inside to find the gangly All Might trudging towards the front. "All Might!" they cheered.

"Tch," All Might muttered, pouting at the driver. "You ruined my amazing surprise entrance..." He shook his disappointment away and permitted the students inside the vehicle. "Welcome, all of you! Hurry, hurry, take your seats now. We're running late enough as it is."

"Whose fault is that..." the class said in unison as they sat down.

As the bus pulled out and ran, All Might could only shrug sheepishly. "Sorry... Anyhow, this day will be full of challenges which I am certain you will all strive to overcome. And if I'm not mistaken, it is not even lunch time yet."

The students looked at one another, growing more confused each minute. "No?" Sato remarked with a nervous tone to his voice.

All Might smirked craftily, which caught everyone off guard as they had never seen that expression on him before. Midoriya, on the other hand, knew that look all too well and mentally braced himself as the former Symbol of Peace pulled from his pocket a small vial that contained an ominous, purple mist.

"Sir, what is that for?" Iida dared inquire.

Bakugo's pupils thinned into a feline-like state as he watched All Might slowly put on...a gas mask? He glanced at the bus driver to find that he, too, was already wearing a similar mask. "What the hell is he up to now..." he grumbled.

"All Might?" Midoriya also voiced his consternation.

"Do not worry, future heroes," said All Might, fixing the mask to hold firmly on his face. "Your midterm begins..." He popped the vial's lid off. "Now."

Be it combat instincts or what, but Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima and Bakugo sharply stood from their seats and lunged at All Might, arms outstretched. They weren't certain as to what their teacher had in mind, but something inside told them to stop him at all costs. The rest remained frozen, unsure of what was brewing and why the five boys suddenly reacted the way they did. "Everyone!" Yaoyorozu shouted, also standing up. "Take cover!"

Uraraka protectively pushed Asui aside and pressed her fingers together to ready her Zero Gravity. "Hang on!" she cried.

It was too late. All Might threw the fragile container to the ground, effectively shattering it to pieces and releasing the mist. There was more of it than everyone originally perceived, the purple haze immediately engulfing the confined space of the bus. He stepped back with ease as the first five fell on top of one another, fighting to keep from fading out of consciousness. Following them were their classmates which some slumped in their seats or helplessly leaned on one another as they, too, fell into slumber. Yaoyorozu and Uraraka tumbled down last, quickly fazing out of reality with a groan.

First phase of the midterm and this was already considered a failure for Bakugo's standards. In his last grasp of recognition, he struggled to reach out for his sleeping teammate, hoping somehow if he could wake her, they stood a better chance at getting out of this predicament. To his dismay, as much as his fingers stretched, her eyes remained tightly closed. "Ura...ra...you...i-idiot," he grunted before finally blacking out.

After a few more minutes passed, All Might gave the thumbs up. The bus driver rolled his eyes and opened the windows, allowing the sleep-inducing odor to escape. Once all was clear, both men took off their gas masks, the bus driver's beard coming off along with it to reveal an annoyed Aizawa also taking out the stuffing from his jumpsuit. "Of all your ridiculous plans," he huffed, "This has to be your worst. Using an extra-concentrated sample of Midnight's aroma... I could have crashed if it had been any stronger. Why can't you hold normal hero tests for once?"

"A true hero must always be ready for the unexpected!" All Might exclaimed proudly. He walked up to the boys sleeping just a foot away from him, looked among them and to Yaoyorozu and Uraraka, and grinned. "You have to admit, their instincts are getting sharper."

Aizawa turned his attention back on the road. "Whatever. We're almost to our destination so just get them ready."

...

The dark fog gradually lifted, piercing light invading Bakugo's vision as his eyes flickered open. Wherever he was, it was still and the air felt fresher with no hint of sleep or nausea. What strange substance All Might had unleashed on them felt very reminiscent to Midnight's sleeping gas that she used on him and Todoroki a long while back. "Argh...my head," he moaned and groggily sat up, rubbing his temple. Strangely enough, there was a complex earpiece and a strange sandbag package now attached to him, but he figured that it was All Might's doing- for whatever reason. Once his eyesight cleared, he looked around to find himself surrounded by high rocks and craggy terrain. "This place looks familiar..." He heard someone stir next to him and readied his palm. "Who's there?!"

"What just happened?" Midoriya coughed, crawling over the larger rock structure that divided them. He, too, was wearing the same earpiece.

"Why the hell are _you_ here?!" Bakugo hollered.

Midoriya looked just as baffled. "Wha-?! Kacchan?" He Full Cowled away just in time to avoid Bakugo blasting the rock he was perched on into dust, rolling to the ground and regaining stability. "I'm not here to fight! Stop attacking me! Gah!" He barely avoided a roundhouse kick and rolled away again.

"You're part of this fucked up plan, aren't you, Deku?" Bakugo hissed through gritted teeth, "Don't try to pull the wool over my eyes and think you can get away with it!"

Before he could launch another hit,the intercoms resounded with an all-familiar, "Ohohoho! Welcome back to USJ, young heroes of the future! I know you are all just regaining consciousness, but do not be alarmed- for I am here! Technically, I am speaking from these state of the art intercoms, but you understand what I mean. Ohohoho!"

"All Might!" both boys acknowledged at the same time.

"This is the last phase of your midterm," All Might continued with his announcement, "Think of it similar to your childhood game of..mafia or spy."

Bakugo and Midoriya could barely make out a murmur of voices from the nearby sectors, indicating they understood the reference.

"Out of your class of twenty, eighteen will be the hunted and two individuals- both each other's assigned partner- will be the hunters...or villains, let's say. They know who they are, but the rest of you are left completely in the dark about your own identities. Now, in case you were all wondering, this is to prepare you for the event that you will either have to spontaneously work with a new team of heroes or assist clients and rely on your own judgement of who to trust as well as how to analyze certain traits that could, potentially, save your life. And maybe even others' lives. As you know, villains will not hesitate to take advantage of whatever weakness you have, especially the ability to judge a person's character, and use it against you."

Midoriya nodded slowly, an image of Himiko Toga's grotesque and cackling face flashing in his mind. "He's right."

"I am sure many of you have noticed by now that you have been separated from your partners. You see, your mission is to take two different parcels, which each of the two-person team holds, and carry _both_ back to the finish line near the entrance. Sounds easy enough, right? Don't be so sure!" All Might chuckled jubilantly once more. "The assigned students were instructed to do their utmost best to play the villains and eliminate as many of you as they can by wrapping capture tape around their victims and effectively subduing them. They will then collect the parcels from said victims and keep them for the duration of the exam. The partner who was not captured is free to fight for the parcels back. But if _both_ people from the _same_ team are subdued, it is an automatic loss and your team can no longer participate. For this, the villains will be graded a bit differently from the rest of you, but it will still be on fair grounds for the midterm."

"Is it mandatory for both people in a team to carry the parcels back?" a voice shouted from afar. It sounded almost like Iida, Midoriya and Bakugo noted.

"To keep the scenario as realistic as we can, only _one_ person is needed to carry the parcels back, so both teammates carrying them is optional."

"Thank you!"

"You'll also notice that I have fixed on each of your ears a hologram communicator. This will allow you to navigate through a variety of channels and communicate with any classmate you wish, whose name will show in a hologram for you to keep track of. However, you may only communicate on one channel at a time...and will have to carefully distinguish friend from foe."

Bakugo and Midoriya looked at each other and blurted, "The villains get this, too?!"

"Remember, this is to exercise the judgement of trust," All Might explained, "So of course, the villains will play chameleon to achieve their goal in stopping you from retrieving precious data. When communicating, take heed in what information you share and rethink the benefits in revealing your location to person A or person B. You have a time limit of four hours to complete your mission. Good luck and give it your best- Plus Ultra!"

A mix of cheers and screams erupted all around USJ and Bakugo wasted no time leaping off the rocky plateau with a single blast from his hands. "Fuck!" he cursed at himself, "I was too careless and gave away my position with that explosion earlier." It was not so much that he was worried about confronting the villains. Far from it, actually. He had to quickly find that too-happy-go-lucky girl, make sure to collect _her_ parcel, and the universe only knew where in this large facility she ended up at. He pushed frantically at his earpiece buttons, scanning for her name. "Shit, I've gotta find her! If she gets caught, it's over and I absolutely can't lose to that nerd! I swear, I'll annihilate them both if that happens..."

Figuring that sharing ideas with a fellow classmate- even if it was Bakugo- was better than working aimlessly by himself, Midoriya chased after the other boy, using only the momentum of downwards acceleration to maintain his speed. "Kacchan, wait!" he called.

Thus, All Might's midterm began with an explosive start.

* * *

 **Note:** _The midterm was a tricky part for me as I could not decide how to structure the event to ease into it. So, I decided to split it into two chapters, this one being the interlude. As much as I played with the story, there just wasn't enough room to do it all in one go without seeming too long-winded. _

_Hence, the main midterm chapter's length will be extended for the next update._

 _Thank you for your support as always!_


	14. Chapter 13 Part I

"Help! Someone, help me!" Mineta cried as he dashed through slippery mud, narrowly avoiding the toppled replica buildings nestled in it. At the last turn, he lost his footing but threw enough of his purple blobs in time to safely bounce himself off a fallen tree and over to the clearing beyond. "Of all the people, why him?!"

"Mineta, where are you now?" Toru spoke from the boy's earpiece, "I'm near the bottom of the Landslide Zone already. Hurry!"

"Help me, please!" Mineta wailed desperately, "This is really bad! One of the villains, it's...it's-! Gyaaaaah!"

All Toru could hear after was static then silence. "Mineta?" she spoke into the mic and surfed through the channels. Nothing. Trembling in fear, she immediately ditched her gloves and shoes to maximize her invisibility. The villain had gotten Mineta...and the parcel! In order to pass, she _had_ to get that package back for them somehow. She looked up to where Mineta was last assumed to be. "It's up to me now," she whispered and skulked up the muddy trail. Whoever this villain was, all she needed was the element of surprise to take back the package and make a mad run for it.

'You can't!' her mind screamed, diminishing all the courage she had. She ducked behind a stray stump, turned on her hologram communicator and scanned through the channels, praying that at least one was open. She stopped at 'Todoroki Shouto,' the only name highlighted green so far and connected the call.

"... ... ...Hagakure?" he answered questioningly.

Toru excitedly clutched the device and chirped, "Todoroki! Yes, it's me!" Before her happiness could cloud her mind, she hastily followed with, "Listen, Mineta was just captured by one of the villains! I need your help, please..."

"Where exactly are you? Are you fully invisible right now?"

"I'm near the bottom of the Landslide Zone trying to get a sneak attack on this guy." Toru looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of red and white to ease her anxiousness. "Behind a stump next to the broken blue building."

"Alright, stay put," Todoroki instructed, "I'm on my way."

...

Crouched in hiding behind some fallen structures, Jiro and Kaminari scanned through the students' names to see who was still in the match and who had bitten the dust. Those still participating were highlighted either red or green, depending on the availability of their channel while those who had been subdued by the villains were just blacked out. "Mineta's down," she noted, "So are Koda and Sato."

"The last two contacted me earlier before I met up with you," Kaminari recalled with a nervous frown, "Both were near the plaza at the time. I don't know about Mineta, though, he wasn't exactly on my priority call list."

Jiro winced. "Cold... But I admit, I didn't speak with him at all either since the exam began. But if what you say is true, then one or both of the villains began their hunt from the center..." She looked through the spaces in the buildings to get a peek at the plaza afar. "And worked their way to the sectors picking off the vulnerable ones."

"Argh!" Kaminari scratched his head in frustration. "And we can't make calls to just _anyone_ since the villains have an open line, too, posing as friendly members. This is so complicated..." He stared at the package tied around Jiro's waist and suddenly grinned. "I know- let's make a run for it!"

Jiro looked at him as though he just grew two heads and asked, "What?!"

"We'll make a dash for the entrance!" Kaminari explained, "We have both parcels already, so we stand a pretty good chance at being the first to pass. I'll keep my electricity going at a high enough voltage to shield us from the villains. Your new suit works now, right?"

Sighing, Jiro looked over herself and carefully considered her teammate's words. "Given the strength of your quirk, my suit can only insulate the electricity for a maximum of thirty seconds. It's still a prototype after all."

"That's just enough time. We're both decent sprinters anyway."

"This plan is crazy, Kaminari! We'll be in the open, ripe for anyone's picking."

Kaminari hoisted her up along with himself and stretched his legs. "Better than sitting around here not trying anything," he shrugged.

"Ugh..." Jiro reluctantly followed the electric quirk user as they snuck behind the buildings, surveying for any suspicious persons around them. It was eerily silent, but they knew better than to let their guard down based on groundless assumptions. The earth shook from under her and she immediately pulled Kaminari to a stop, silently chiding him with an index finger to her lips. He nodded back in understanding and watched as her ear jack entered a crack in the ground. "Such light steps..." she observed, "It's hard to determine whose it is. But I hear...crackling? About two hundred meters ahead."

"That's about where the Landslide Zone is," Kaminari mentioned while warily peeking at the specified area. If this was the villain, they were in way too close a proximity to sprint for the entrance. They would get caught for sure.

Jiro's eyes widened. "Kaminari, above us!" They both shot their gazes up to see Todoroki descending in a wintry storm, landing just before them with a sigh.

Without hesitation, Kaminari stepped in front of Jiro and surrounded himself in waves of prickling electricity. "That's a pretty flashy entrance for a villain, wouldn't you say?" he sneered at the other teen.

Todoroki shook his head vehemently. "You've got the wrong person. I saw you two passing by and thought we could regroup to better our chances at passing this test. I still haven't found Midoriya and..." He brought up the list of their classmates and pointed at Toru's blackened name. "I didn't get to her in time, unfortunately. She's down."

"That's a pretty convenient story," Jiro scoffed, "For all we know, you're the actual villain just trying to take us down in one go."

"I'm telling you, I'm not-" A flicker of teal caught Todoroki's eye as he knew the owner of that quirk all too well. He had to decide now- to better his chances with the skeptical Kaminari and Jiro or to take said chances and clear a straight path in pursuit of Midoriya. Clenching his fists, he muttered, "Fine, have it your way," and surfed to the direction of the beryl light.

Kaminari and Jiro heaved a sigh of relief and deactivated their quirks, watching Todoroki gradually disappear from a distance. "That guy was way too suspicious...popping out of nowhere," Kaminari commented.

"He gets the stakes, don't mind him." Jiro fixed her coat and leaned towards the direction of the entrance. "Now, c'mmon, weren't we going to make a sprint for the finish?"

Kaminari was about to nod eagerly when the icy claw of fear suddenly gripped his throat. "Jiro!" he cried and lunged at her.

...

'It's so hot...' Uraraka found herself thinking as she came to. From the brief hints of glowing orange and grey puffs of smoke, her brain determined that she was somewhere that was engulfed in flames. "Kyaah!" she yelped as she jumped to her feet. Sure enough, she was in a burning city with a hologram communicator attached to her ear and a strange weight around her waist. She lifted the small package knotted to her belt to study its contents, but found that it was only a decorated sandbag made to look fancy. Confusion and fear fought for dominance in her now, but those feelings were put slightly at ease upon seeing a door leading to a non-flaming hallway just in front of her.

"Oy! Round-face! Where the fuck are you?! Answer me!"

"Ba-Bakugo?!" Uraraka looked around for the owner of the voice but found herself still miserably alone. "Where are you? How...?"

"No time to explain," Bakugo cut in, "Just tell me where you are!"

"I, uh-" Coughing, Uraraka followed the short hallway to outside and floated herself straight up to get a better view of her surroundings. Despite that she ended up in one of the more precarious areas, the various environmental sectors flooded her with relief. "USJ!" she gasped in surprise.

"No shit," Bakugo mocked, " _Where_ in USJ are you?"

"I'm floating above everything. Just look up!"

"What?! Get your ass back on the ground and start running, you moron! Shit!"

Uraraka frowned, unsure as to where Bakugo's impatience and irritation were stemming from. "Sheesh," she pouted and slowly floated down. "What's with you, Mr. Sourpuss? Got your panties in a bunch?" She was only a few more meters from the ground when a sizable chunk of burning cement block suddenly flew at her. Screaming in fright, she somersaulted back and allowed gravity to take the rest of her down, just escaping the Conflagration Zone.

Bakugo witnessed the scene unfold from afar, annoyed at only being able to follow Uraraka's descending figure with his eyes. "Damn it!" he cursed and swiftly changed his course to give chase, propelling himself through trees and pillars with his explosions.

"Uraraka!" Midoriya's voice rang loudly as he approached in a bright flash of teal. He ricocheted in a zigzag path, easily catching up to Bakugo. "I think she's unconscious," he panted, "She isn't floating!"

"I can see that!" Bakugo snarled, "Now go find your own partner, shithead! This is _my_ problem!"

It was Midoriya's turn to shoot Bakugo a glare. "She's my friend, too. I can't just ignore her!"

"I said- _back off_..." Bakugo warned, but was left speechless for once when the usually timid boy blatantly ignored him and launched himself in Uraraka's direction. He knew, but it still angered him- Midoriya's natural hero instincts. The damn nerd just _had_ to rescue any person in trouble and make everyone else look bad, just like when they were kids. He clenched his teeth in rage and released another round of explosions after Midoriya. "Deku, you bastard! You'd better stop if you know what's good for you!"

Midoriya's path abruptly veered in another direction right before him, puzzling the blonde but he persisted in the direction he was already set on. Maybe the nerd found a shortcut? No, turning right at that fork would pass through another sector that was far from where Uraraka landed. Determining it was not his business, Bakugo simply continued his search for the gravity manipulator. He was about to balance his foot on another tree branch when a flash of bright blonde suddenly popped up. Before he could react, the sole of his boot met the stranger's face, knocking both boys back with only Bakugo emerging unharmed with his feline reflexes.

The other person was not so lucky, having landed on the cemented ground with a crash. "Aie!" he yelped.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Bakugo roared furiously, "Do you want to die?! Get up! I'll make it happen right now!"

The rubble fell away to reveal a bruised yet still grinning Aoyama, eyes as vibrant as ever. "Pardon, monsieur," he said, standing up and relieving his suit of dust and pebbles. "I mistook you for my partner from afar so I shot myself to you without thinking. Mina mentioned she was near the plaza, oui?"

This only heightened Bakugo's anger. "Get lost, 'I Can't Stop Dickin' Around'! I'm busy!"

Aoyama flinched. "So rude..."

"Aoyama, there's a problem!" Mina panted from the long-lashed hero's hologram communicator, "I just split from Kirishima near the Downpour Zone a moment ago to make my way to you. But now, I-"

Bakugo could make out faint sounds of explosions and saw a rather chaotic display between the Flood and Downpour Zones- about where Uraraka had landed. He grabbed Aoyama by the collar and shouted in the communicator, "Oy! Is Kirishima still with you?! Answer me, raccoon-eyes!"

"Who the... Is that Bakugo? Aoyama, you dummy! Why are you exposing our conversation to the crazy guy?! He's extremely suspicious!"

"Je ne sais pas," Aoyama wailed and grabbed Bakugo's wrists to stop him. "Unhand me, you cur! You're ruining my beautiful suit!"

Bakugo gave Aoyama one last turbulent shake before letting out a beastly snarl and launching himself towards the Flood Zone. He checked the list of channels to see Uraraka's name highlighted in red. Unavailable at a time like this, that girl really knew how to piss him off.

He considered his only other option- Midoriya, who he was fairly certain could not be the villain as he had seen a parcel on the lanky boy as well. As much as he hated the thought of _initiating_ a call with that guy, he scanned for the name anyway only to find that it, too, was highlighted red. "I swear, if she and that damn walking stick are talking to each other..." He saw Todoroki's reddened name as well and eliminated the remainder of that thought. Then after Todoroki's name, Mina and Aoyama's names blacked out, one after the other. Another team down. If the weird pink girl's name went out, then that meant...

Realization dawning, he stopped just in front of the Flood Zone, glaring warily at the large body of water before him. He hated this area just as much as the Downpour Zone. Both challenged his quirk greatly, the Flood Zone in particular due to the lack of mobility in the middle of all that water if he were to ever end up duking it out with someone there. Of all the places, his partner had to end up _here_ and one or both of the villains were prowling for their next prey... _here!_ He could not believe his shitty luck. Tapping his foot impatiently, he took cover behind some bushes and scanned for his only other best option- Kirishima Eijirou. Green. Perfect. He connected the call, irately awaiting a response.

"...Don't think I'm going to fall for your tricks, villain," was Kirishima's entry line.

"I'm not the villain, you spiky-haired freak!" Bakugo shouted.

Kirishima could be heard chuckling lightly from his end as he said, "Okay, I believe you. Besides, if you were the villain you would have just vowed to kill us all or something by now."

"Shut your trap and listen," Bakugo snapped, "I don't care if you're the villain, got that? I can take you down either way. Just tell me one thing- have you seen that infinity girl land around your area? I know you're in the Downpour Zone."

"How'd you-"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"I don't know, dude. You make it sound like she fell out of the sky or something. If it's like that, I would have definitely seen something."

"Shit..."

"Why? You still haven't found her? Iida and I are ahead of the game, y'know."

"What the hell are you goin' on about?"

"Our first two teams have crossed the entrance!" All Might announced, "Class representative- Iida Tenya and young Ojiro with Shoji!"

The pressure began to set in as the remaining students, wherever they were dispersed, looked up to see that a little over three hours had already passed. Kirishima strolled out of the Downpour Zone and displayed a victorious smile. "Told ya so."

Bakugo felt a change in the atmosphere almost immediately. The frog girl popped out from her underwater hiding spot to pursue the villain who took her partner's parcel, Sero swung down from the high roof of the Conflagration Zone, presumably with the same goal, and Yaoyorozu ran across the plaza alongside Tokoyami- both aiming for the entrance.

Counting the rest out, Bakugo concluded the villains to be the only two others he had not heard from- noisy electric guy and ear jack girl. Since Asui and Sero were making their way to the urban ruins and Landslide Zone, the villainous pair must have been currently stationed there. "If not at the Downpour Zone, then..." Bakugo gazed up at the Flood Zone's mountainous structure. As expected, a speck of brown wriggled excitedly from above. He scanned the channels again and this time, found Uraraka's name in green. He instantly pushed the call and complimented with a threatening shout, "Answer me, round-face! Now!"

Uraraka barely heard Bakugo's yowling and peeped at the greenish-black dot below. "Bakugo?" As soon as her line connected to his, her ears were met with an onslaught of insults and scolding for having her line on red for so long. "Sorry!" she squealed, "I was talking with Tsu since she was nearby. It was only for a few minutes, though... She explained to me all of what was going on with this midterm. This is crazy! Oh, and Deku called to ask if I was okay earlier, too. He's on his way here now...I think."

"You learn about what's going on and you just casually make conversation with the nearest possible villain?" Bakugo said in disbelief, "Where's your head at?!" At least he could safely scratch Midoriya off as a possible opponent to be hassled about.

"Tsu's not a villain, I'm sure," Uraraka replied indignantly, "And Deku definitely isn't, either."

Having heard enough, Bakugo ran a circle around the lower dirt areas and steadily bounced himself up the structure with his explosions. "She had better start counting her lives," he muttered to himself, "Because I'm about to snuff some out once I get up there."

"...Bakugo?" Only static replied. Uraraka blew a long sigh, knowing that there was more to dread in Bakugo's silence than in his tantrums. Her nervous pacing came to a halt when Midoriya came crashing into the rocky surface just right beside her. She was surprised, to say the least, but joyous nonetheless. "Deku!"

Midoriya took a quick glimpse at the screen- only twenty minutes left. "Uraraka," he beamed, "I'm glad you're safe. I saw you falling this way earlier and thought I'd check on you, but had to help some of the others along the way. Though not all, I'm glad some of them made it."

Uraraka studied the curly-haired boy's tattered state, worry reflecting from her eyes. He must have fought off both villains being this worn out. His proclivity to save others simply amazed her and it was just one of the heroic traits that many admired about him. She definitely had to work harder on hers if she wanted to make as strong an impression as him. Why did these thoughts always come at the worst times? She shook her head profusely and laughed, "You're always so busy taking care of others."

"Yeah... _so_ nice of you, Deku!" Bakugo growled as he pulled himself up and onto the plateau, steam practically exuding from his ears and nose. "What did I tell you about fucking off and finding your own damn partner to save?!"

Gulping in apprehension, Midoriya stepped slightly closer to Uraraka. "To-Todoroki and I a-already coordinated our exit. I just wanted to m-ma-make sure Uraraka was alright before we, uh, went. Out. Of the entrance."

"Well, I've got it covered so, again, fuck off." Bakugo glared at the wide-eyed brunette. "And as for you- Let's go before Team Thunder and Lightning pop in and start annoying us."

"Kaminari and Jiro are the villains?!" Uraraka and Midoriya both gasped with Midoriya adding, "How'd you find that out?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you, scumbag." Bakugo rubbed his palms together and cracked his fingers in anticipation. With only fifteen minutes left, he was confident that he and Uraraka could pass this midterm in the next five by just rocketing for it. He held his hand out behind him, eyes focused on the entrance where All Might, Aizawa, Thirteen and some of their classmates stood and spectated. "Round-face, make us float." No answer came, spiking his annoyance levels. "Oy! Are you deaf? I said, make us float!" He turned around, only for horror to splay across his face at seeing Uraraka's hands tied with capture tape behind her back and Midoriya's gloved hand covering her mouth.

"Sorry, Kacchan," Midoriya spoke hoarsely as he looked at Bakugo from a threateningly low angle, "This is checkmate."

A mountain of ice erupted from the City Ruins, Jiro and Kaminari's silhouettes having been caught by it. From another end, flames erupted, Bakugo barely being able to make out the sooted figures of Asui and Sero fleeing from it. Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami, who were making a suicidal sprint earlier, were now encased in ice up to their shoulders, unable to move. "Impossible..." he swallowed deeply, "But you had a parcel, too. You-"

"All Might never mentioned that villains couldn't keep faux parcels," Midoriya grinned somewhat guiltily.

Shit. Bakugo could repeat that word in his mind a million times and it still would not change the situation they were in. How he was so easily misled by depending on his peripheral senses and inaccurate assumptions, he did not know. He should have seen the clues, read any and all ulterior motives...never have trusted this shitty ass of a damn, fucking-

Midoriya held his hand out. "Now just hand over your parcel and we'll all get out of this without a scratch."

Fuck that.

In a blink of an eye, Bakugo yanked Uraraka from Midoriya's imprisonment, the girl emitting a surprised gasp at the sudden shift in placement, and then aimed his hand at an angle facing the ground. "It's only checkmate when _I_ say so, you shitfuck!" In a millisecond's flash, his explosives diffused and destroyed the once flat surface of the plateau. Midoriya used his Full Cowl to leap back and avoid any damage, seeking an opening in the bulky shower of debris, but to no avail. Leave it to Bakugo to make an over-the-top smokescreen escape.

Bakugo both had and had not counted on the aftermath of his explosions to be so devastating, nearly taking an ample portion of the rocky surface with him as he and Uraraka plummeted to the water below. Frantic, she tried her best to wriggle free from the capture tape to help fend off some of the rocks with her Zero Gravity, but she knew Midoriya was famous for his strong knots. "I can't get free!" she cried helplessly, looking at Bakugo with pleading eyes.

Grimacing at their impasse, Bakugo held Uraraka close to him while he lifted his other hand for a second strike to propel them out of the water's vicinity. However, before he could release his quirk, a lone chunk of hard, solid granite flew at lightning speed and struck a bulls-eye just above his brow line. "Tch!" he hissed as his head swung back and all he could see was a blur of bright colors and then grey to black gradient clouding his vision.

Uraraka felt his hold loosening from her shoulders and knew exactly what had just transpired. "Bakugo!" she called but watched in terror as his unresponsive body hit the water. Remembering her training, she took in the calmest, deepest breath she could and braced herself as she consequently dove in after him.


	15. Chapter 13 Part II

The world was much quieter underwater, Uraraka found, finally able to hear her thoughts again. Her gaze never left the drifting Bakugo as she kicked and pulled forward until finally reaching him. Looking closely, she could see a faint trail of blood seeping weakly from the shallow wound on his brow, his eyes barely open and staring into the emptiness behind her. She thought of turning him enough to meet her fingertips, but decided to not risk inadvertently pushing him further into the Flood Zone's depths.

Bakugo's shoulders jerked, his body waking to the lack of oxygen as he gurgled out a bubbly, "Urrk!" He was half conscious, as far as Uraraka could tell, for he attempted to swim upwards but still lacked the coordination to do so, lamely spinning further down.

Suppressing the need to cry out, she instead dove another foot deeper and caught him with her knee, his body falling loosely over it. Mustering what ever grace she had, she straightened him up and held him in place with her legs. Air bubbles were escaping from the gaps of his lips faster now, his eyelids threatening to close from his lack of breath and strength.

 _"The sensitivity of the human lips is enough to send a strong electrical impulse through immediate contact, stimulating the neurons in the brain and prompting survival instincts to take over the given situation. Whether it's for performing CPR, to snap someone out of hypnosis or even to wake someone from a deep sleep, it's a very handy technique for bringing back the unconscious. Never underestimate the 'kiss of life!' You can ask any paramedic that."_

Uraraka cringed at remembering the feminine gesture Gunhead used as 'visual assistance' for his lesson that time. 'This is one of those times,' she mentally told herself, 'I have to...' Cheeks full of unused air, she took one last look at Bakugo's struggling form and their overall doomed state. She had to do it- for their lives' sake. Plus, any longer and her teammate might really suffer from brain and organ damage for being deprived of oxygen for too long.

'He's going to end me.' Uraraka's eyes glistened in remorse as she lifted her legs to prop Bakugo's torso up so their faces aligned. In their closeness, she could not deter the worry in seeing his eyes clamped tight now, more in agony than sleep, and his face turning a bit blue. 'I'm so sorry...Bakugo!' Her eyelids fell shut as she leaned forward and caught his lips. As awkward and alien the sensation was, she gathered her courage and forced his mouth to open wider to receive her air, desperately praying to the deities above that the cutesy Gunhead was right. 'Please, wake up! Bakugo, darn you, wake...up!' Sadly, he only turned frigid against her. She felt like screaming, pressing harder into him in hopes that, somehow, he'd hear her feelings.

It seemed her prayers were answered when Bakugo's hands abruptly seized her shoulders and pried the two of them apart. She blinked to find him gawking at her with bloodshot eyes and an expression that was torn between outraged, perplexed and downright embarrassed. Thankfully, his natural color had returned. Before his Baku Rage aura could reach its maximum, she pressed a knee to his chest, shook her head defiantly and pointed upwards with her chin to signal their priority.

Bakugo fought back the urge to blast the cheeky girl to oblivion as one, he was obviously unable to sweat enough underwater to produce any explosions and two, they first had to breathe again in order to keep living. _Then_ he'd blast her to oblivion. He tore the capture tape from her wrists with ease and both swam back to the surface as quickly as their legs and Zero Gravity could take them.

They erupted from the water moments later accompanied by Bakugo's mighty roar that bellowed, "Shitnerd...!"

Sure enough, Midoriya stood freely by the water's edge with a look of relief to him as he gazed up at Bakugo and Uraraka's floating forms. "Whoa! You guys are okay!" he breathed but was met with a blunt punch to the face. He stumbled backwards and fell to the ground with a pained groan. He had that coming.

"Oh, we're _okay_ , alright!" Bakugo spat out the remaining water from his mouth and readied his fist for another strike. "No thanks to you!" He looked back at Uraraka hovering above him.

She, in turn, nodded and pressed her fingers together. "Release!"

Bakugo felt his weight return and spun rapidly into his stormy inferno attack. "Howitzer Impact!" he exclaimed and honed in on Midoriya.

Finding himself cornered by Bakugo's speed, Midoriya clenched his hand into a hardened fist and gritted his teeth. Cerulean sparks raced up his right arm and scarlet, vein-like patterns glowed from his skin and face as he threw his glowing fist at the encroaching fiery tornado and cried, "Smaaashh!"

The two powerhouses met in a meteoric collision of fists, the air current rupturing violently around them and collapsing the Flood Zone and plaza grounds into an fissured crater. Though made to be sturdy, the USJ windows rattled and shook and cracked at the impact, threatening to fall apart altogether. Todoroki shielded himself with his arms, but still flew back, barely saving himself by raising a wall of ice to catch himself with. The ice that encased Yaoyorozu and Tokoyami shattered into indiscernible particles, both students hitting and rolling along the ground at being struck by the sudden gusts. Just between the ruined city and the Landslide Zone, Jiro and Asui held each other down to keep from flying off the ground while Sero latched his tape onto a nearly crumbled pillar and held onto Kaminari's forearm as they swayed with the current.

...

Back at the entrance, Thirteen and Aizawa nearly lost their balance but All Might transformed into his muscular form to shield them from the winds and fully take in the growing power of his apprentice and student. Both had come so far in their trials, it just amazed him.

"We should stop this!" Thirteen pleaded with the beaming hero, "At this rate, USJ will..."

"Didn't Cementoss just spruce this place up yesterday?" Aizawa nonchalantly thought aloud.

"Yeah," Thirteen nodded sadly.

Having forgotten about his currently limited capabilities, All Might suddenly reverted to his bonier self and was effectively knocked into his coworkers, all three meeting the ground with their students gaping at their tangled position. Thirteen and Aizawa glared at him and he sheepishly smiled back. "So-sorry..."

...

Midoriya managed to push Bakugo back and slid towards the plaza to put some space between them. He then watched as Bakugo galloped towards him, palms glowing and teeth bared, all ready for combat. Was this it? Was this where they would reach the climax of their rivalry- right here and now? At only eight percent with One for All, it just did not seem so...satisfying.

"Where the hell are you looking, shithead?!" Bakugo shouted.

This snapped Midoriya out of his trance as he prepared to take another hit when the blonde swiftly aimed his explosions at the ground, sending a huge cloud of dust and chunks of cement into the air. "Huh?" Midoriya arched a curious brow at this. Another smokescreen tactic perhaps?

All of a sudden, Uraraka leaped from the dust cloud, dancing around the various chunks and tapping them as she moved forward. Despite ducking, swaying and spinning, she kept her eyes on Midoriya, a determined and burning look to them that gave no hints to what plan she was concocting.

Midoriya only managed to put two and two together when the blocks she made contact with rose into the air and hovered dangerously above all three of them. His body trembled in anxiousness of what was to come, but the gravity manipulator kept on moving, raising more rubble at each touch. It was only when she placed both hands on a sizable block and perched herself on it that she stopped. He could see the nausea setting in as her face contorted uncomfortably when she and the large block rose about five meters off the ground. 'It's fine,' he convinced himself, 'Even if she tries for another meteor shower attack like in the Sports Festival, I can just kick the debris away enough to-'

"Go for it, round-face," Bakugo urged as he came running up behind Uraraka. "And no matter what happens, don't fuckin' look back!" He jumped high into the air and landed with the largest explosion he could muster.

"Kacchan?!" Midoriya yelped. Bakugo's explosive incursion literally knocked the One for All user off his feet. Once on the ground, he could only look on as Uraraka whizzed over him, triumphantly holding an extra parcel in her hand and waved it at him- Bakugo's parcel. His jaw fell in shock. They had such a spontaneous ruse up their sleeve?!

"Sorry, Deku," Uraraka winked, "But this is for tricking me and Bakugo. That was seriously uncool of you!" After gaining some distance, she looked back at Bakugo one last time who glared at her for disobeying him, smiled widely and pressed her fingertips together. "Release!" The large rubble she rode on increased its speed as it began to descend and she could have sworn she saw Bakugo's expression lighten to a small smile before she could no longer see his or Midoriya's faces. She turned back and aimed for the entrance steps, clutching Bakugo's parcel tightly.

Midoriya immediately looked up in time to see the gathered debris hailing down in bullet speeds straight at him. "Whaaa!" he cried and scrambled to his feet to get out of the way. "Wa-wait-"

"You want a fight, shitnerd?" Bakugo cackled and fearlessly approached Midoriya, blasting and redirecting any debris his way to the curly-haired boy. "I'll give you a damn fight!"

"Wait, Kacchan! There's a meteor shower right now! We'll die!"

"Then we'll die fighting!"

...

Witnessing the distress of his partner, Todoroki attempted to leave his post to help but was stopped short the instant his feet met the naked ground. He looked down in disbelief, struggling to move from his idle place. "What sorcery is this?" he grunted in frustration.

"I think you have something that belongs to our friends," Kaminari mused. He, Jiro, Asui and Sero stepped out from the shadows, all covered in soot, dust, scrapes and sweat but well alive and ready to deliver a hefty serving of payback.

"What have you done to me?" Todoroki demanded.

Kaminari looked at him and smirked. "Oh, I just grounded you. Since just about your entire suit consists of _metal_ , it wasn't very hard to do. You just had to take the first _step_."

"He acts like he's the one who thought of that plan," Sero whispered to Asui as the electric blonde chortled away at his own puns, "When really, Jiro was the genius behind it."

"We should just let him have his moment-ribit," Asui whispered back.

Jiro gave Kaminari a harsh poke with her ear jack to silence him. "Don't let it get to your head," she warned, "We still can't get close enough to Todoroki just like this." She watched as the hybrid boy engulfed his entire left side with flames and turned the flooring of his right foot into ice to stave them off. She next glanced at the screen- seven minutes left. "If only we can knock him out for even just a moment..."

"Everyone!" Yaoyorozu announced as she and, for some reason, a blushing Tokoyami joined with the others. "Sorry, it took me a while so I wasn't sure if I'd be able to make it in time, but..." She revealed a familiar 100 mm-thick insulation sheet, much bigger this time, and Kaminari knew exactly what she was planning. "Tokoyami, if you will, please?"

Tokoyami's Dark Shadow reached out and grabbed Jiro, Asui and Sero and flung them back to him and the dark-haired creator. "Ready," he confirmed.

Yaoyorozu quickly covered everyone with the sheet and prompted all to kneel down to get the most coverage. Todoroki looked back at them inquisitively, unsure of what was to come.

"I'm not leaving anything to chance this time. It's all or nothing!" He stomped a foot down and glowed with sparks from his growing voltage. "Indiscriminate Discharge- 1,300,000 volts!"

An overwhelmingly bright flash of light shone throughout the replica city before an enormous blast was heard. Once silence came, Yaoyorozu and the others peeped from under the sheet to find Todoroki singed and completely out of commission while Kaminari paced around and smiled goofily with two thumbs up, giggling, "Wheeey!"

"Now, Tokoyami!" Yaoyorozu exclaimed and lifted the sheet off everyone.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami commanded his quirk and plucked Asui and Sero's parcels from Todoroki, handing them back to their respective classmates.

Asui smiled thankfully at him before whipping out her long tongue and retrieving Kaminari. "Got him!" she croaked happily, "Let's go before Todoroki gets back up-ribit!" The makeshift team of six nodded in agreement and ran for the entrance where All Might awaited, parcels all at hand.

Four minutes left.

Along the way, they came across a sprinting Uraraka who looked near green at having almost surpassed her weight limit.

One minute left.

She smiled at them, they smiled back, and the new crowd of seven raced up the stairs to finish their midterm. All Might smiled proudly as they crossed the line and met with their cheering classmates, holding up a hand and announcing, "The last teams have successfully delivered their parcels! This midterm exam...is over!"

.

.

.

.

Late that afternoon, Class 1-A was treated to a well-deserved lunch of teriyaki bento boxes, classic ramen or pork tonkatsu plates, whichever each student preferred. After having filled their stomachs, they all met back in the classroom for All Might's evaluation. Mineta, Toru, Mina and Aoyama were instructed to take remedial classes all of next week to make up for failing the midterm, but received some praise for their attempted teamwork. The rest passed, but ranged between A through C letter grades based on communication, teamwork, and quirk use. Todoroki and Midoriya managed a B for their work as villains, falling short only in disorganization with their divide and conquer strategy.

Uraraka shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When all was said and done and the adrenaline had finally calmed in everyone's systems, the reality still remained that she and Bakugo- She dared not finish that thought for she could feel the boy's hostile stare boring into the side of her face. Swallowing the nervous lump in her throat, she stiffly turned to him. Crimson, searing orbs glared back at her, the blonde's lips thinned to a cantankerous scowl. He obviously had not forgotten her transgression. She could not even bring herself to smile back to relieve some of the tension so opted to simply look away with a soured expression.

The two were brought back to attention when All Might walked up to them and handed their evaluation papers. "Young Bakugo and Uraraka," he said, "I was very impressed by how you managed to barely pass the midterm by less than a minute left on the clock. However..." He pointed at their papers to which their faces fell at seeing the C grade. They looked up at him questioningly and he explained, "Your communication was lacking, teamwork was so-and-so, based more on improvisation than actual planning, and it seemed neither of you could accurately discern what the other was thinking. You need to be more familiar with each other to effectively work as a team. But congratulations, you do not need to take remedial classes and can instead focus entirely on the final from here on. Work hard and as always, go beyond, young heroes- Plus Ultra!" He shot them a peace sign and proceeded to the next table down the aisle.

Bakugo's hand shook, tempted to crumple the evaluation paper he angrily held. He had not felt this insulted since winning against Todoroki in the Sports Festival by the fluke of Half-and-Half's teenage moodiness. This time, he was given a pass simply because he was forced to depend on Uraraka to carry their sandbags over the finish line only then to find out that everything else about their execution was just crap and undeserving. It pissed him off to no end.

"We passed, Bakugo," Uraraka tried to cheer him up, "We should be happy with that at least, right?" All she received was silence and sighed, folding her paper and tucking it away in her notebook.

Fidgeting excitedly, Kaminari turned towards Todoroki and grinned. "Your feint attack on me and Jiro really got us," he complimented, "You almost ended us with it."

A rare smile graced Todoroki's lips as he replied, "Your electricity is nothing to take lightly either. Even now, I can barely feel my fingers."

Kaminari grinned even wider and flipped over to Jiro. "The class genius just complimented me! Did you hear that, Jiro? He totally considers me a fellow genius!"

"Ri-right..." Jiro snickered, not wanting to kill her partner's enthusiasm. "Whatever you say, Kaminari."

Midoriya carefully placed his paper inside his binder and ventured to Uraraka's seat. Despite knowing that she held no hard feelings against him for tricking her, he still had the nagging need to give her a proper apology. "Ur-Uru-Uraraka," he stammered.

Having been entranced by her gloom just a moment before, Uraraka jumped slightly from her seat and glanced at him. "Deku-kun! What's up?"

"Um...I know you told me at lunch not to worry about it, but um..." He bowed in earnest. "I'm sorry for betraying your trust!"

Uraraka waved her hands to calm him, feeling conscious of their classmates' attention on them. "It's fine, it's fine!" she laughed, "You were playing the villain so you had to do what you had to do. You really got me good, though. I seriously thought that was going to be the end of me for the midterm. Villain Deku is dangerous! Fighting!"

Midoriya blushed at her cheeriness and laughed back. "I'm glad you're so understanding about it."

Soon, Iida joined in and the trio was reunited. He, too, was impressed by Uraraka's tenacity in the midterm and congratulated both of his friends for their performances. "It was riveting!" was his review, "Every moment felt so tense. I agree with Uraraka, Midoriya. You played a very good villain. You would have gotten me, too, for sure if you had come across me first."

Their conversation drowned in Bakugo's ears as his eyes, now softened, left their table to stare back at his wrinkled paper. That girl had good friends, he'd admit, being so supportive of her despite one of them being the foil just hours ago.

His fingers traced lightly on his lips, revisiting the nebulous memory of how Uraraka's own felt on it before. Soft, cool, forceful...but not entirely unpleasant. Strange. He remembered more the rush of air that filled his throat and lungs upon the contact so therefore could not accurately ascertain his own jumbled feelings about the foreign sensation. Growing up the 'class bully,' he didn't exactly have a popular jock's record for winning girls' kisses, much less _think_ about girls until this round-faced gremlin came along. In the small amount of time they spent together as project partners, she managed to taint his aloof reputation, break his body down from the inside, distract his focus, and now, he could even dare accuse her of taking his- He swallowed thickly.

'First...kiss.'

His cheeks and ears immediately flared with heat upon finishing his self reflection, prompting him to scowl again and lay his head down on the desk, hoping that the cool surface would balance out his temperature. "What's happening to me, damn it..." he grumbled to himself as his heart thumped so violently in his chest that he nearly believed his sternum would break. Unfortunately, in trying to hide his troubled expression from Uraraka and Midoriya, he came face to face with a very amused Kirishima.

"Dude," the crimson-haired teen snickered quietly, pointing at him, "Your face is _so red!_ "

Bakugo instantly sat up, throwing Kirishima the dirtiest look he could conjure. "Shut up, Kirishima!" he barked, "I'm serious! If you don't shut it right now, I swear I'll kill you!"

"Ahhh!" Kirishima nearly snorted in his fit of laughter, "Holy shit, you got even redder!"

"I said, shut up!" Bakugo barked again, raising a fist in his fury. At this point, much to his chagrin, the whole class had noticed his tomato complexion. He could only fend them off with more insults as they, too, joined the laughter and jokingly threw ridiculous theories for the reason behind his frighteningly bright blush.

"Wha-" Midoriya gasped, "Kacchan...blushing?!"

"Shut up, nerd, or I'll beat your ass up again!" Bakugo lashed back. It was a mistake to turn the lanky boy's way as he inevitably made eye contact with his chestnut-haired culprit. Strangely enough, her cheeks also pinked and she turned away, covering her lips with her hand. 'Good!' he thought bitterly, 'She'd better feel bad about what she di-'

"Bahaha!" Uraraka exploded into a laugh, "I've never seen such a big tomato before! Pfft, ahahaha! Bakugo, I can't look at you. I..I...pfft! Hahaha!"

Bakugo's eye twitched. "Why, you..."

The rest of class carried on with this light atmosphere, once each other's opponents now back to being friends.

.

.

.

.

Bakugo later trudged out of the school building, basking in the sunset and refreshing breeze that finally soothed his nerves. He was more exhausted than he thought, his satchel feeling heavier than usual. All he wanted now was to have a get together with his bed and keep a hermit state through the weekend. Screw the daily hour meetings.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka's voice called from behind.

Bakugo's shoulders tensed, his temper rising once more. She was the last person he wanted to see right now. "What?!" he snarled.

Uraraka ran up to him and panted, "Sorry for laughing at you in class. I'm sure you must be having some problems of your own and that was very insensitive of us...of me." She gave him an assuring pat on the back and shared that same bright smile of hers. "If you need anyone to talk to, you know I'm here for you. So don't be afraid to come to me anytime." Without batting even an eye at her own demeanor, she gleefully took his right hand and hooked her own pinky around his, happily saying, "No secrets between friends- it's a promise!"

'This conniving little...!' Bakugo yanked his hand back, fighting another blush. Before he could get a single word out in protest, another scathing voice cut in.

"Katsuki!" Mitsuki shrieked from the gates, "Your midterms are over now, right? Get your ass over here already and introduce me to your girlfriend! You're bringing her along for Bakugo Family Weekend!"

" _ **HAH?!**_ " Bakugo nearly fell over from incredulity at his mother's ignorance and bluntness. More importantly, what was she even doing at U.A.? Now his jaw dropped at the sudden realization and tangibility of her presence.

Uraraka tilted her head in curiosity, having missed Mitsuki's statement in her own giddiness at being Bakugo's supporting peer. "Hey, is that your pretty sister?" she asked innocently, pointing at the ash-blonde woman waving at them. She waved back and before Bakugo could stop her, pranced over to Mitsuki exclaiming, "I'm going to go introduce myself to her!"

Bakugo tried to grab Uraraka's sleeve but missed, forced to run after her as a final, desperate attempt to prevent this situation from escalating any further. It was much too late. By the time he caught Uraraka by the arm, they were just within a step's distance from Mitsuki, his face turning pale as she approached them.

"Hi, there!" Uraraka chirped and held her hand out, "I'm Uraraka Ochaco, Bakugo's classmate and partner. You can call me Ochaco!"

Mitsuki smiled back and courteously shook the bubbly girl's hand. "It's very nice to finally to meet you, Ochaco," she purred, "I'm Mitsuki- Katsuki's mother."


	16. Chapter 14

The Saturday morning air traveled through the trees, tickling the leaves and branches housing the various birds that chirped noisily with each other. The glistening stream had never looked more lucid and inviting, beguiling even the wild does and their fawns to drink from it and afterwards graze the kelly grass to eat their fill of nature.

A fair girl pushed her rental bike up the trail, smooth chocolate locks dancing with the breeze as her round, curious eyes took in the breathtaking view. In all of this tranquility and beauty, she could not help but raise her head to the heavens, close her eyes and wonder aloud, "How did it turn out like this?" Her gaze abruptly fell back on the bickering mother and son pushing their bikes ahead of her, practically leaving a trench in their march.

.

.

.

.

Yesterday after school...

"Ah!" Uraraka shook her arm from Bakugo's hold, ignoring his protests as she turned back to Mitsuki and commented, "You look so young so I took you for his sister and came up to you so casually. Sorry for my rudeness."

Mitsuki's cheeks flushed in pleasure. "Oh, you!" she giggled, "I'm the one who should be sorry that my little Katsuki has been such a pain. It brings me so much relief knowing someone like you is taking good care of him from what I can see."

Uraraka turned around to see a fuming Bakugo.

'Get the fuck back here!' he pantomimed to her, 'Before I kick your sorry ass so hard that you won't be able to sit for the rest of your life!'

She looked at Mitsuki and said with a wide smile, "I don't know about taking care of him, but he seems healthy enough."

"No need to be so modest!" Mitsuki took Uraraka's hand and shook it once more. "In fact, I would like to invite you to spend the weekend with us- me, my husband Masaru, and of course, Katsuki over there- for our annual Bakugo Family Weekend getaway. We would love to get to know you more."

"You just made that shit up!" Bakugo's voice echoed.

"Get to...know me?" Uraraka repeated quizzically, continuing to ignore the boy's objections. The eagerness twinkling in the older woman's eyes made her skin crawl, but took it instead as the reassured feelings of a mother who was just happy her son had friends at all. "I appreciate the gesture, Ms. Baku- uh, Mitsuki, but I don't have a lot of money to stay in any hotels or inns. I'll have to pass on your off-"

"Then you'll sleep in our guestroom," Mitsuki concluded, "It's a little shabby, but I'm sure it will suit your needs just fine during your stay with us."

"What?!" Bakugo bellowed. Was this really happening right now? No, he had to stop this...whatever this was. It was wrong! All his life, he never deemed any friend- a term he used loosely- worthy of sleeping over at his house. Suddenly, his own mother gets the urge to invite this girl, the president of the Deku fan club no less, to be the first foreign body to do so. Nope! "Hold it right there, old hag!" he shouted as he stomped towards his mother, "I am absolutely against this and you're still not listening! Like I told you before, round-face isn't my girlfr- Gah!" All he heard was a loud thump before he found himself on his knees, massaging the new lump on his head.

"Bakugo!" Uraraka could only gasp.

Mitsuki rubbed her flushed knuckle and merrily said, "Don't be shy, Katsuki, Ochaco doesn't mind joining us in the slightest. We'll have so much fun together! I'll pick you two up at the front gates tomorrow by 10 A.M., alright?" Her expression suddenly darkened and malice filled the air as she glared at Bakugo and finished with, "Don't be late." She blew them both a kiss and left the school grounds graciously.

.

.

.

.

"You call that a push?" Mitsuki mocked, "You really let yourself go since moving into those dorms!"

"Huh, look who's talking," Bakugo jeered back, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're about due. I sure hope you thought of a name already!"

Uraraka cringed, unable to help thinking that if she ever spoke that way to her own parents, she'd be the one floating in outer space. What kind of strange relationship did this family have anyway? Did competitiveness generally run in their blood? She felt a gentle pressure on her shoulder, finding it to be Bakugo's father giving her a comforting pat.

"Please don't mind them," Masaru chuckled, "To a regular spectator, they may look like sworn adversaries, but they're actually quite close. We care for Katsuki very much, but my wife more so- wanting him to keep growing strong to achieve whatever he sets his mind to." He then heaved a sigh. "A bit of humbleness could do that boy some good, too, though."

The warmth and sincerity behind the man's words brought a smile to Uraraka's face. Bakugo was a fortunate guy to have such loving parents. She only hoped he knew and appreciated that. As she looked back at the other teen, she barely caught a glimpse of something rarer than alien life. There, on his face as he and Mitsuki continued their banter, rested a serene smile with a playful twinkle in his usually stringent eyes. 'Wah...so cute,' she found herself thinking but quickly shook that thought off.

"What about you, Ochaco?" Masaru brought her out of her thoughts, "Given your relationship, what is your opinion of Katsuki?"

It was odd how often Bakugo's parents went back to focusing on her relationship with him. Uraraka already intoduced herself as his classmate and project partner, so what else was there to elaborate on? On the other hand, she might as well entertain them in return for their hospitality. "It's safe to say that I've never met anyone like him before," she answered honestly, "He's a really energetic person and can easily be misunderstood by others because of his...'colorful' choice of words, but I know his heart is in the right place."

Masaru laughed. "I see. You don't find his 'colorful' exchange with his own mother abnormal?"

Uraraka considered her answer a moment, but shrugged and laughed along as she said, "It is an unconventional relationship, but I like stuff like this, too. It's fun!"

Masaru stared at her in a pleased yet surprised manner. Uraraka certainly lived up to her name; it was not every day that he found people who shared his feelings about their family dynamic. Whatever the future brought, he only hoped his erratic son would properly treasure this sprightly girl.

"Hurry up, round-face!" Bakugo shouted from atop the hill. "And stop distracting her, old man, we don't have all day for idle chit chat!"

Masaru and Uraraka looked at one another, shared another laugh, and picked up their pace to join Bakugo and Mitsuki. Uraraka squinted as the sun's rays stunned her line of vision, but opened them wide in awe again upon seeing the large nature park area before them filled with people riding on bikes, skates, scooters and some even fully clad in climbing gear heading for the rockier areas.

Water bottles and fanny pack at hand, Mitsuki strapped on her helmet and hopped onto her bike. "Let's go!" she cheered and pedaled down the slope, heedlessly dragging Masaru behind her. "Catch up to us if you can, you two! I'm a champion biker though, so don't feel too bad if you can't!" And with that, the husband and wife team disappeared down the path, earning strange looks from the other people at Masaru's distant cries.

Despite her excitement, Uraraka could not help pausing at her bike's handlebars, swiveling it left and right with uncertainty.

"What were you and my old man talking about, huh?" Bakugo immediately asked, making her jump and squeak in fright.

"Nothing that concerned demeaning you," the gravity manipulator exhaled, "It was just normal questions- how we are, our relationship, school, yada yada."

Bakugo stopped short in tightening his glove straps and glared at her, nostrils flaring open to accumulate his Baku Rage aura. "...Relationship? Didn't you clear that up with my mom yesterday?"

Uraraka arched an eyebrow at him. "Clear what up?"

"Arrrgh!" Bakugo growled in vexation, "You numbnuts! My parents think we're dating! Or did you already forget that whole mess with the newspaper article?!" He watched as she first blinked at him a couple of times, frowned, glared at him, then slowly shaped her lips into an 'O' with him urging her to speed up the thinking process by waving his hands in a 'come on' manner. He nearly imagined a light bulb turning on above her head as a nutty smile lit her face only to shortly disappear when he grinned back sarcastically.

"Oh! ...oh," Uraraka grieved, her shoulders slumping.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Yeah, you barely got it now? You make turtles look like pro sprinters, I swear."

It was not so much his parents' opinion that bothered Uraraka than it was that she had completely forgotten to talk to her parents about the same matter. She made a mental note to call them after returning to U.A.

"Whatever," Bakugo sighed and straddled his bike seat. "We're clearing this up with them right now. Hurry up and get on your bike so we can catch up to my mom. She wasn't kidding when she said she's a biking champion." He made a bit of distance from the slope before realizing that he was still riding solo. Now scowling, he turned around and found the brunette standing by her bike and staring forlornly at him. "What's the problem? Get moving already!"

"I-I, uh..." Uraraka stuttered, unconsciously taking a step back and muttering the rest with, "Dnnohaotummridabike."

"What?!"

"...Dnnohaotummridabike..."

"What the fuck kind of gibberish are you on?!"

"...urgh...look, I just, uh...hmm...I-I-"

"Speak up!"

"No!"

"Round-face..."

Uraraka's cheeks reddened as she clenched her fingers around the handlebars, squeezed her eyes shut and confessed, "I don't know how to ride a bike!" She could not bring herself to look at him, but just knew that Bakugo was giving her the most incredulous look right now.

"How the hell, at your grown ass age, do you not know how to ride a bike?" came the inevitable question, as venomous and condescending as Uraraka expected it to be.

"I didn't grow up with a lot of money, you know," she defended, "My parents had more important things to worry about than giving me a bike and teaching me how to ride it."

It was fleeting, but Bakugo picked up on the unmistakable sorrow in the brunette's voice. Though usually affable and upbeat, he often wondered if there was more to Uraraka than what she led on. Whatever pool of enigma he sought, a droplet of it touched him at that moment. His eyes stayed on her despite that she took every effort to avert his scrutiny. 'It's not my business,' he thought, now watching her one foot cross behind her ankle and meekly scratch the back of a worn out shoe. 'Why the hell should I concern myself with her?' She rubbed the handlebars, unsure of how to properly stand the bike so she could distance herself further from him. 'Unless it's a real fight, she's always just running away. Fuck that.'

Uraraka shifted under Bakugo's grimace, dubious as to what she did to deserve such an intense stare. To add to her frustration, she still could not figure out for the life of her how to make the bike stand on its own. If it had not been for Mitsuki paying everyone's rental fee, she would have let it drop there and headed back to U.A. on foot by now, even if it would take her over four hours to do so.

"Follow me," Bakugo suddenly huffed and hopped off of his bike.

Uraraka frowned skeptically. "Why? Where are you-"

"Just shut it and follow me," Bakugo cut her short and proceeded to take a smaller path down another direction, walking beside his bike as he guided it through the narrow trail.

Against her better judgment, Uraraka followed suit, applying Zero Gravity to assist in her pushing. Unlike the main park, this particular dirt trail was quiet, save the gentle chirps of the native birds and squeaks of the chipmunks and squirrels. She did not get a chance to question the boy for he suddenly jumped, with bike at hand, down a small incline and stepped into a clearing. She effortlessly followed his route and rolled up next to him to gaze at the same tranquil pond.

Only a small stream from the falls above the cliffs fed it, but it glowed a beautiful emerald from the algae that resided in it. Peering in, she could see a mix of silver and orange fish swimming up to greet her and quickly swimming away upon realizing she was not an insect for them to snack on.

"I used to train here by myself a lot," Bakugo elucidated, bringing Uraraka back to reality. "I found it by accident while practicing my kicks one day and tripping over myself like an idiot. It was a good accident though- serendipity."

A smile graced Uraraka's lips at his reference. "So you were paying attention in English," she teased.

Bakugo rolled his eyes and shook his head at her. "Shut up."

Uraraka covered a laugh with her hand, looking over Bakugo and noticing the dog tag that shone under a ray of sunlight that peeped through the trees they stood under. She still had yet to take that from him, but was secretly thankful that it was a steady process. Otherwise, she would be lacking a competent sparring buddy. "Anyway, why did you decide to bring me to your...secret spot?" she asked, straightening up and grinning from ear to ear.

"Simple- you're going to learn how to ride a bike."

Uraraka's smile instantly vanished. "No."

"I'm not giving you a choice in this matter," Bakugo smirked and marched towards her. "Besides, no one will be around to watch and make you all tense so there's no problem."

All Uraraka could fathom from the next few seconds were her futile attempts at fighting back as Bakugo lifted her onto the bike with ease and held her hands in place on the handlebars. She instinctively jerked both legs up, a decision she later regretted as she ended up being forced to ride along while he guided the bike through the dirt path. "Let me down!" she yelped, fighting to pull her hands away. "Bakugo, I said let me-" Her voice lodged in her throat as she gazed into scarlet eyes that hovered inches away from her own amber ones, their burning ferocity traveling down to the hot breath that lingered on her cheek.

Bakugo swung his head to move his bangs aside. "Just relax, damn it," he breathed huskily, "I'm not going to kill you...yet." He looked down at her curled legs and pursed his lips in disapproval. "Start with actually putting your feet on the pedals."

"Bakugo," Uraraka gulped, "Yo-you really don't have to-"

He shot her a fierce glare. "Feet. On. Pedals. Now."

Uraraka took a deep breath and slowly lowered her feet onto the spinning pedals as instructed. Her soles found them with ease and before she knew it, she was pedaling. Her eyes took in the sights of the clearing as they ran a few rounds around the pond. She wobbled and almost fell over a few times, but Bakugo always held her up and continued to support her until she got the hang of balancing the bike. "I'm actually doing it!" she gasped and began to giggle. "Bakugo, I can pedal! I'm riding a bike all by myself! Whoa!"

"Don't get excited over something stupid," he deadpanned, "I'm still holding you."

The blonde's hands suddenly felt searingly sultry over hers. She nearly panicked at expecting him to release an explosion as some sort of awful prank, but relaxed upon not seeing the familiar, malicious glow of his quirk. One of her hands soon braved the wind as Bakugo left it to grasp the bike seat under her. She was not sure why, but in that brief moment, she wished for the warmth back.

"Money, genes, family history," he grunted and exhaled, "I'm not letting you have any excuses for not trying something. That's weak. And I hate weak shit." With that, he pushed harder and picked up their speed.

As they made another few rounds around the pond, Uraraka found herself keeping up with his pace, yet feeling a twinge of guilt pulling at her. She must have sounded so wishy washy to him despite her telling the truth. But as Bakugo said, excuses were weak and she had to overcome all of them- even if it was something as insignificant as learning how to ride a bike. She was sure that was how he, Midoriya, Iida and Todoroki attained the exemplary skills they had. It was all about grit and will.

The trees flew by much faster now and she found that she was able to maneuver the bike through the tufts of grass and weed at least. It was fortunate that Bakugo was just behind her or she would have lost all composure by now.

"Oy, round-face! You might want to slow down. You're getting too close to the water."

For some reason, Bakugo's voice sounded really far that time. Uraraka's heart stilled as she glanced behind her and saw him sitting on a tree stump afar and motioning her to pull back. She was riding the bike all on her own alright. "Kyaaah!" she shrieked in terror before swerving to the side and hitting a rock along the way. Her body hit the pond's cold surface before she could apply Zero Gravity, drenching herself in algae and lily pads.

Bakugo flinched at the chaotic splash and ran over to where the girl fell. "You should have just...stopped," he pointed out as she swam back to shore and coughed and spat out green bits of algae. He thought over the slight miscalculation that he may have released her too early, but would sooner keel over than admit his mistake. Instead, he glared at her and chose to ridicule with, "Seriously, who the hell decides to swerve into the water when they know they can't ride a bike?"

Tears collected in Uraraka's eyes as she snapped her head away to hide her reddening face. Not only did she open up to him about one of her insecurities but now he was making fun of her for it on top of the embarrassing fall she just had. She knew trusting a hothead like him with her dignity was a mistake. "You're a jerk, Bakugo!" she sobbed, "A bully! A meanie!"

Bakugo's jaw dropped at the gravity manipulator's sudden breakdown. "What the fuck are you even crying about?" he groaned, "You just fell. It's normal when you're barely learning to ride a bike. You're not in kindergarten anymore, round-face! Quit crying!"

Uraraka tucked her head between her knees. "You unfeeling person... Just leave me alone!"

Bakugo was beside himself. He had zero experience when it came to comforting people, even worse if they were the opposite sex. At least with guys, all they usually needed was a hard pat on the back or a fist bump and some motivational speeches or provocation to get them out of a rut. With females, saying one wrong thing could mean the end of the world. His mother definitely showed him a thing or two in that. He had to choose his next words carefully. He took in a deep breath, thought over every battle experience stored under his belt, closed his eyes and sighed, "Would ice cream make you feel better?"

Uraraka looked up at him, her face stained with tears and pond water. "Do you think I'm a child or something?" she hiccuped, "No! I don't want your ice cream! You're just a bully from today until forever! I'm never telling you anything again!"

...

Uraraka's bike clicked in place as she and Bakugo returned it to the rental post. She happily ate away at her six-pack mochi ice cream and beamed, "Their mochi here is really good, too. We should come back again!"

Bakugo's brows scrunched in displeasure. "You're too easy to please," he mumbled just out of earshot and followed her to a bench that overlooked the park. She sat on the sunnier side to dry while he sat in the shade. His bike leaned lazily beside him, just waiting to be ridden on.

"Riding bikes is scary," Uraraka muttered in between bites, "I don't think I want to do that again any time soon."

"You just need practice," Bakugo retorted, "We'll work on your coordination some more at U.A."

Uraraka shook her head profusely. "I'm not handling another bike. I tried it, I overcame my 'excuse' rather clumsily, and that's enough for me, thank you."

"Ugh, bottom feeder."

"Overachiever."

They looked at each other, opened their mouths part way as if to say more, but ultimately cleared their throats and decided to just gaze at the park again. A long but comfortable silence followed.

Bakugo brought another ball of piping hot takoyaki to his mouth to refrain from revealing an amused grin that possessed his lips. He took this reprieve to steal a glance at Uraraka as she busied herself with her last piece of mochi ice cream, his eyes tracing over the glistening curves of her back and working up the damp strands that lined the delicate crook of her neck. The tips of her hair dried into a blonde brown, he noticed, a color compliment to her darker hue of wood brown.

It was only in the quiet of this moment that he also realized dunce face Kaminari was right about her eyes. They were huge! Not that it was a bad trait, but as much as she tried to conceal her emotions for the sake of professionalism, her eyes were a dead giveaway to her feelings- steady when honest and sure but darting and shifting when she sought an escape.

Before he knew it, he honed in on pink lips that rose and fell steadily as she ate- the very same lips that enveloped his just yesterday. He cringed at the memory, but found that he could not tear his gaze away from her innocent activity. She chewed tentatively to seem polite, but there was a hint of gusto in how her tongue licked off the remnants of sweet rice flour that lingered on the sizable pout of her lower lip. He also noted in his Hero Analysis journal, somewhere, about her terrible habit of constantly touching her mouth and face when she was nervous or lying. He mentally slogged himself for it. When had he become so hypersensitive about these things?

Feeling an ethereal tickle on her cheek, Uraraka turned to her side and jolted upright along with Bakugo at suddenly locking eyes. "Di-did you w-want one?" she stammered, "S-sorry, I kind of ate it all..."

Bakugo moved the direction of his gaze to the larger path that led to the forest. "Idiot, I was looking for my mom," he reasoned, shielding his pinking cheek with a free hand. "She must be coming back around by now wondering where the hell we went. She sure is taking her damn sweet time, though."

Uraraka stood from her seat and threw her trash into a nearby bin before turning back to Bakugo and exclaiming, "Let's go look for her then! Like you said, she can't be too far away."

Bakugo gobbled the last ball of takoyaki and flicked the stick to the same trash bin. He then stood up to retrieve his bike, readying it for the suggested excursion. "Get on then."

"What part of 'I'm not handling another bike' did you not get?" Uraraka pouted, placing a hand on her hip.

"You're not the one driving," Bakugo said as he hopped onto the bike seat. He tapped on the wooden seat extension behind him which was meant for an extra rider.

Uraraka held her own hand in anxiousness at his proposal. "That...doesn't seem very safe."

Bakugo's patience, however little there was left of it, snuffed out at that instant. "Fine!" he snapped and began pedaling away, "Walk then!" He rode down the small hill, aiming for the rugged path Mitsuki took a few hours ago.

"Wait!" Uraraka cried and activated her Zero Gravity to moon jump onto the wooden back seat of Bakugo's bike. They wobbled around as she landed, causing her to tightly grip the blonde's shoulders to keep from falling off.

"Goddamn!" Bakugo hissed in pain, "Just hold on to my waist like a normal person if you're riding along! You're stiffening my movements!"

Uraraka quickly did as she was told, pressing against Bakugo's back as she held on to him for dear life. Though, as the minutes passed and his pace steadied, she found her fear of the activity diminishing and being replaced by amazement at the sage palate of the forest. Her arms relaxed a little, sensing the sharp intake of breath that gathered in Bakugo's gut. The dip between his built shoulder blades felt hot and sweaty against her chest, but she had no right to complain given her current state. Instead, she relaxed into him, closing her eyes to savor the feel of nature brushing her hair and skin, effectively drying her off faster than she expected.

The wind carried with it Bakugo's musky scent which filled her nose with all its masculinity. Curiosity setting in, Uraraka wrapped her arms a little tighter around his waist and turned her face so her nose and lips stayed on the toned crevice of his upper back, just below the flexure of his right shoulder. A faint blush tinted her cheeks as she secretly inhaled deeper, taking in more of his scent. She knew most people would find what she was doing gross, but there was just something about the way he smelled that was more pleasant than most cologne, almost addicting even. Earthy? Rainy? Grassy? She could not put her finger on what it was exactly, but she knew one thing was for sure- she liked it.

Normally, he would be jumping off high grounds and running through gravel and mud like a superhuman maniac. But feeling her weight resting on him, her timid exhales burning through his back and her stubborn arms keeping him in place, Bakugo made a conscious effort to take the smoother trails. As though guided by instinct, he followed the tire tracks he assumed to be his mother's, racing against the setting sun and casting the darkness away with his unbending will.

The shadows grew wider with every passing minute, enticing the animals to retreat into their homes and the other park visitors to gather their things and persons for the day. Bakugo struck a sizable pebble, his arms turning rigid to keep the bike steady. Uraraka's breath heated his back once more, confirming his suspicion that she was practically nuzzling into him at this point. True, it was starting to get cold, but wasn't she getting a little too comfortable with a classmate?

"It's getting dark," she whispered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

It was then that Bakugo realized that it had been a long time since either one of them had last spoken. "Yeah," was all he could offer for a response as he now, more than anything, just wanted to find his parents and go home to untangle his thoughts. Relief washed over him when he saw the familiar silhouettes of said adults biking nonchalantly ahead of him. "Mom!" he called, "Dad! Damn it, don't ignore me! Arggh...stop biking!"

Mitsuki and Masaru halted in their tracks and waited for their clamoring son to catch up to them. "What happened to your bike?" Mitsuki asked, smiling at how Uraraka suddenly snapped upright from her comfortable position on Bakugo before.

"I, uh...the-there was... I had a stomach ache." The brunette grinned sheepishly and scratched the side of her cheek. "Therefore, I'm now hitching a ride with Bakugo!"

"I see," Mitsuki purred. She looked over at her son and smirked at his flustered state.

Bakugo caught a whiff of the mischievous aura seeping from his maternal antagonizer and stepped in for the defense. "Uraraka and I have some things to clear up with you," he stated sternly.

"Dinner!"

Uraraka and Bakugo blinked, dumbfounded by the random response. "What?" they uttered.

"Let's start heading home," Mitsuki beamed, turning her bike. "I'm making burger steak tonight. Then we can talk about everything with you two." She winked at her husband who shook his head in return.

"But-" Uraraka started but was silenced by Mitsuki's index finger pressed to her lips.

"Dinner," Mitsuki repeated and rode away with Masaru. Noticing the lack of teenagers beside her, she glared back at her son and yowled, "Don't just stand there like a listless pinhead! Pump those pedals and get going!"

Bakugo's teeth gnashed loudly as he grudgingly rolled his bike after the nagging woman. "Old hag. Damn it! Shit!" Uraraka's embrace tightened as he picked up his pace, reminding him of her all too palpable presence. A long sigh fell from his lips. "Fuck..." Scowling, he slowed his pedaling down a smidge.


	17. Chapter 15

"Ah, so that's how it is!" Mitsuki mused while setting the dirty dishes in the sink and running the faucet. "Well, given the newspaper article, you can see how we were so misinformed. We deeply apologize for not hearing you out sooner, Ochaco. Thank you for clarifying the situation." She and Masaru bowed humbly towards the brunette.

"What about me?!" Bakugo growled, "You put me through a lot of grief, too! I deserve just as much of an apology if not more!"

Uraraka nudged Bakugo in the arm and shook her head. "No need for apologies," she assured the adults, "No one got hurt and the truth is out now, so all is good with the world again."

Bakugo gagged. "Speak for yourself."

"You could learn a thing or two about courtesy from Ochaco," Mitsuki castigated her grouchy son, "You're always so short tempered and prickly. Honestly, Katsuki, I don't know where you picked up such a terrible personality trait."

Now effectively miffed, Bakugo shot up from his seat and pointed accusingly at Mitsuki. "Don't get all critical with me now, you dusty crone!" he barked, "You're just showing off because a classmate is here!"

Mitsuki slammed her hands on the table. "Excuse me?!" she shrieked, "'Who's showing off?! At least I don't get kidnapped by villains every other month like a little bitch!"

An enraged vein erupted from Bakugo's temple. "I dare you to say that aga-"

"Ah-hem!" Masaru coughed, standing from the main seat. He threw Mitsuki and Bakugo a stony look that instantly silenced them. "Honey," he said, his eyes now fixed on only Mitsuki, "Since we've finished dessert, I believe it's a good time to show our guest to her room and bath for the night. Even if she is not actually Katsuki's significant other, she is still his welcomed friend."

Bakugo could feel a snarky remark coming up his throat, but held it down like a lump of puke. As much as he abhorred the idea of Uraraka staying over at _his_ house, it was already much too late in the night to send her away. Besides, even if his parents could drive her back to U.A., it was way past operating hours so she would not even be able to enter the campus until morning.

Mitsuki nodded in understanding. "Are you ready for a night of fluff and comfort?" she beamed, gently guiding Uraraka from the dining table and to the stairs. To her amusement, Bakugo followed suit, glaring daggers at them even after they crossed past his room. He walked half way in, gave them one last menacing glare, and retreated the whole way after.

"Sorry for the intrusion!" Uraraka bowed fussily in embarrassment, "I really appreciate your family's kindness and hospitality."

"No need to be so formal." Mitsuki smiled at the girl. "Any treasured friend of Katsuki's is as good as family to us."

Bakugo's head popped out from his partly opened door. "Who the hell's treasuring anything?!" he snapped before snorting in contempt and slamming his door shut.

Sighing at her son's hissy fit, Mitsuki managed another smile and opened the guest room door. "Here we ar- Oh, shit!" she yelped, gasped at her own brazenness, and stared in dismay at the setting before her. "Th-the...guest...room...?"

Uraraka peeked inside, wondering about Mitsuki's disappointed tone and was met with just about the same reaction. The guest room consisted of a bed filled with boxes and piles of old clothes and the floor was littered with half opened boxes of old photographs and workout equipment. She stood stiffly, clutching her duffel bag in anticipation of having to create her own sleeping space.

Masaru peeped in from behind the two and smacked himself on the forehead at the sight before him. "Mitsuki..." he groaned tiredly, "I thought you said you fixed up the guest room yesterday."

"I-I thought I...did, too..." Mitsuki blushed in shame at remembering how she was sidetracked by viral videos on her phone at the time she was supposed to be performing the chore. The day passed pretty quickly when one was entertained by cats doing silly things with each other.

"Our apologies again, Ochaco," Masaru said sadly, "Given this uninhabitable room, I'm afraid all we can offer you is our living room for the night. Katsuki has an extra futon he can lend you and it's a spacious area. We will even give you extra blankets to secure your upmost comfort."

"I'm so sorry, Ochaco!" Mitsuki bowed with her husband.

Uraraka offered them a smile and beckoned the two to cease their bowing. "It's totally fine," she chirped, "I can manage with just one blanket. There's no need to bother Bakugo either since he's probably sleeping now. If you don't mind, I'll just take the couch inste-" Before she could finish her suggestion, Mitsuki had already marched to the explosive teen's room and banged on his door.

"Katsuki!" she clamored, "Get out here and give Ochaco your extra futon! Hurry up!"

There was not a chance for Uraraka to avert her maiden eyes when Bakugo swung the door wide open, revealing his whole, raw upper body and only his lower half loosely clothed in navy blue mesh shorts. In those few seconds, against her own will, her eyes took a photograph- ingraining into her memory how the dim lighting wrapped around his prominent muscles, how the shadows curved on his thick collar bone and shoulders, and especially how flawlessly his eggshell-toned skin shone despite his scabrous nature. It had to be the nitroglycerin. His beastly eyes met hers and both suddenly turned stiff in the spine.

Bakugo darted back into his room, threw on the first shirt he saw, and came running back out, ignoring the tag and seams that stuck inadvertently outside. "What the hell for?!" he argued, "She's sleeping in the guest room, isn't she? Let her use the damn bed!"

"The guest room isn't...available right now, alright?" Mitsuki grimaced, "So stop your griping and just give her the futon so we can all call it a night."

"Fan-tucking-fastic..." Bakugo grumbled and reluctantly tromped into his closet to find the requested item.

...

After bidding Bakugo's parents a good night, Uraraka made her way back downstairs. She waited to hear the closing click of their bedroom door before entering the living room's adjacent bathroom to draw her bath. It was some much deserved deep cleaning after her earlier mishap with the pond. Once the water settled, she performed the first half of the ritual- fully undressing, drenching her hair and body with warm water, then shampooing, lathering, rinsing, and repeating. The other half called for allowing the bath's steam and warmth to relax her muscles and nerves for a couple of minutes.

The night was placid with only the distant singing of crickets and bubbling of ripples to accompany her for the next few moments. 'I wonder how Deku and Iida are doing,' she eventually pondered, 'Everyone is busy studying for the finals right now, I'm sure. Eh. In that case, they probably haven't noticed I'm gone.' She smiled sadly. 'Now that I think about it, Deku and I haven't spoken in a while. I hope he doesn't misunderstand and think I'm actually mad at him about the villain thing.'

Her thoughts conveniently branched back to Bakugo at the mention of Midoriya, her body stiffening at the realization that she was taking a bath- a very naked bath- in _his_ house with _him_ possibly just outside doing...Bakugo things. She clutched her bare chest and sank down until the water reached just below her ears. Despite putting breathing out of commission, the memory of his musky scent filled her senses once more, coaxing a radiant blush from her cheeks. Closing her eyes did little to help as all her mind's eye could see was the broadness of the blonde's shoulders, his angular jawline from the rear and side view, and the shoulder blades that rose so prominently from under his shirts.

 _"Just relax, damn it,"_ he had told her so assertively.

 _"Money, genes, family history... That's weak. And I hate weak shit."_ He had spoken with so much disdain and yet...with so much sincerity.

'Kyaaah!' she screamed at her inner self, feeling smoke spewing from her ears, 'I'm terrible! What the heck is wrong with me?! Bakugo is my friend, classmate, and partner! Snap out of it, Ochaco! You're just tired and confused. You need sleep. Yep, yep, yep! Suuhh-leep!' She waited for another ten minutes to pass before clearing her limbs of the remaining suds and leaving the bath to dry and change into her sleep wear.

When she emerged from the bathroom, she found Bakugo seated on the couch, fully clothed and scowling at her like she was accustomed to. Strangely, he looked more agitated than usual. She checked the time on her phone- 11:07 P.M. He lifted the rolled up futon and blanket in a silent offer to which she tentatively accepted. The mere brush of their fingers felt like fire as the image of his half naked form suddenly blazed in her mind. "Thanks," she muttered and quickly distanced herself from him, thanking the darkness for hiding her rattled expression.

Luckily for her, Bakugo did not seem to notice her fluster for he nonchalantly took out his phone and occupied himself with it.

Uraraka looked at him questioningly and spread out the futon in hopes that he would take the hint and return to his room. However, this was not the case as he continued his activity on his mobile device. "Um, what are you doing?" she finally asked, standing over him.

The only movement was from Bakugo's strikingly cardinal irises as they glanced up at her for a moment and swiftly focused back on the glowing screen. "And since when is that any of _your_ business?" he badgered, following up with a satisfied smirk.

She was too tired to play debate and philosophy with him right now, Uraraka decided, and folded her arms across her chest in a peeved manner to get her point across. "Bakugo, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm. If you don't mind, I want to get some shut eye before the sun comes around again."

"Go ahead then," Bakugo shrugged, "Ain't nobody stopping you."

Uraraka's brow twitched. "Can't you text or whatever in your own room?"

"I have shitty service up there," Bakugo countered as his lips fell to a frown.

"Then why not do it in the kitchen area, which is literally right over _there_?" Uraraka sounded beyond exasperated at this point, directing with both arms towards the dining table just a few steps beyond the couch Bakugo sat on.

"I can't relax on a wooden chair."

"Then sit on the floor. It's carpeted."

Bakugo's smirk returned. "It's hard _and_ itchy."

"Can you at least turn the couch around or something then, so you're not facing me while I sleep?"

"Hm, I wish I could."

"But?" Uraraka could feel her patience thinning.

"I don't want to."

Only then did Uraraka realize she had fallen for his argumentative bait- again. Annoyingly enough, he had put his phone down about eight responses ago and was now just grinning perversely at her, obviously savoring his victory over their frivolous wordplay. No longer having the energy to muster even an angry retort, she threw her hands up in defeat and knelt on the futon to ready herself for sleep the best she could.

"Does me being here bother you that much?" Bakugo asked, lifting one knee up to his chest and resting a lazy arm on it.

Uraraka stopped pulling at her blanket and stood back up to glare at him. "Of course it does! It's weird... In fact, no. A better word for it would be creepy. Yeah, you're creepy, Bakugo."

A quiet but discernable 'pfft' sound came, causing her to turn his way. She marveled at the sight of pearly teeth gleaming through the dimness, the corners of its owner's lips formed upwards in a reserved smile. However, it vanished fairly quickly as Bakugo caught himself and instantly lowered his head into the crook of his elbow, his sheared bangs cloaking whatever emotion he had on. "Shit," he cursed in barely above a whisper.

"What's wrong?" Uraraka asked, holding a hand to her chest. Her heartbeat had quickened from simply seeing a rare expression of content from the boy. Again. 'I'm just reacting to the novelty of it,' she frantically convinced herself, 'That's all it is.'

A murderous glare materialized where the boy's faint smile once resided. "What the hell... You and Deku must get a real kick out of constantly making an ass out of me."

'...What? Deku?' Uraraka's brows met in confusion. "What are you-"

Bakugo slammed a fist on the leather couch, producing a loud pop that made Uraraka jump in fright. "Cut the bullshit! I know you two are out to get me!" He left his seat to march up to the brunette, cornering her to the wall. "What kind of secret quirk are you pulling on me, huh? Tell me!"

"Bakugo..." As Uraraka's shoulders trembled in dread of the actions to follow, numerous questions flooded her. What suddenly spurred his wrath? Would she have to fight or run? Should she scream or talk it out calmly? "What secret quirk are you talking about?" was the question she decided to throw at him, genuinely more interested in what he was trying to get at.

"Don't act stupid with me." Bakugo planted both of his hands firmly on the wall, locking Uraraka in place. How dare she look at him agape? She had no right to play angelic. She had no right to do keep doing _this_ to him. The headaches, the constricted feelings in his chest, the keen sensitivity to her mere presence, the thorny warmth of her lightest touches, the numb yet burning feeling she left on his lips- it all ended here and now.

Uraraka held a stubborn gaze against him, believing that if she showed little to no weakness under his intimidation then he would not dare try anything drastic. "Then explain it to me," she demanded, struggling to keep her voice steady. "Because I really don't know what you're talking about."

The distance between their faces was so minute that Bakugo could scarcely make out the amber fibers of her elegant irises, the whites around them sheen with tears of either sleepiness or fear. He honestly could not care less. "Ever since becoming my partner for this damn project," he growled, "You changed everything I've come to know as normal. I don't know up from down anymore!"

"How-"

Bakugo slammed his hands on the wall to silence her. "I can't take this...this disgusting...twisting in my chest every time I so much as _look_ at you. And whenever I see you plotting your shitty schemes and laughing away with that nerdy bastard, I can't imagine anything better than charring him to dust. Then you pulled that fuckin' stunt during the midterm with kissing me and shit, now-" He turned away for a quick second, soothing the heat rising to his cheeks. His stomach flipped multiple times over each occurrence he relived that memory, to the point that an insatiable squeezing sensation would linger between his throat and chest after. He clutched the thin article of clothing that separated his hand from his chest and glared back at her. "I'm in pain, damn it, and it's all _your_ fuckin' fault! You...!"

Uraraka's eyes widened at his admission. Seeing the hurt in his eyes, hearing the agony in his voice, a pang of guilt hit her like a bag of bricks. "I..." she whispered and bowed her head. What could she say now that would not worsen things? 'I'm sorry?' Somehow, she just knew that would not be enough, but it was all she could offer. "I'm...sorry, Bakugo. I had no idea you were so bothered all this time."

"You think some stupid ass apology is going to be enough to fix this?!" he snapped.

The gravity manipulator flinched. Despite being able to predict that outcome, the sharpness of his tongue still pierced through her defenses like butter. "During the midterm," she spoke shakily, looking back up at him, "It wasn't- I didn't mean for what I did to come off as a...ki-kiss. At the time, you... _we_ were in trouble and I had to do something! But my hands were literally tied s-so to wake you up, I gave you my air and...a-and..."

"You just don't get it," Bakugo finished for her, his rage unrelenting. "Honestly, fuckstick, if it had been anyone else, they'd be very understanding, but damn. You picked the wrong person to fuck with." He caught her by the chin before she could flinch away a second time and tilted her face to his.

Uraraka attempted to push him away, but found it as effective as trying to move the Great Wall an inch. "I don't have any sort of secret quirk!" she insisted, "I don't know why you're going through those things, but I promise you, I'm not doing anything to purposely hurt you. But whatever I _did_ do, Bakugo, I really am sorry!"

Bakugo licked his lower lip, leaned to her ear, took in a short breath and whispered, "'I'm sorry' isn't going to cut it. You fucked up by stealing from me, Uraraka. Now I'm going to take back what's mine."

Before Uraraka could respond, Mitsuki and Masaru's door clicked open from upstairs. "I thought I heard a commotion," Mitsuki's voice drifted down the hall.

Uncertain as to why, both teens immediately took to the floor, hoping to use the couch's height to evade the peering woman's line of vision.

Her footsteps echoed next. "Ochaco?" she called.

Uraraka opened her mouth to give an answer, a cry for help- something. But upon gazing into Bakugo's fervent eyes, her voice froze. The jumbled feelings from before all came rushing back and her body could only soften under his hold, unwilling to push anymore. 'This position again,' she mused with herself.

Like last time, she was completely sprawled on the ground, breathless and wholly under his mercy. Yet, unlike last time, Bakugo supported himself with just his elbows. This intimacy allowed her to feel the hardness of his chest heaving against hers, adding pressure to her already struggling lungs and bringing a rosy color to her face. Though it was dim, she could see his cheeks changing shade as well, his bangs doing a better job tickling her brow than keeping his flustered expression hidden. They stayed that way for a while, both unsure as to why they were hiding in the first place. It just felt like the reasonable thing to do in their given situation.

...

"I think she's asleep," Mitsuki said to, presumably, Masaru. "Ochaco, are you alright?" She squinted through the darkness and could vaguely detect a lumpy silhouette on the living room floor.

...

Bakugo's fingers clenched tightly as his arms began to steadily lose strength. Of all the times for his loud-mouthed mother to start investigating the house in the dead of night, it had to be tonight. Lucky him. He had hoped that he and Uraraka would never end up in this compromising position ever again, but the universe just loved proving him wrong. If his mother caught them like this, he would never hear the end of it until he was six feet under.

The prevailing aroma of Uraraka's berry shampoo brought him out of his thoughts and he was suddenly aware of the nearly nonexistent distance between their faces. He looked back at her with the same perplexity, his mind considering vile things such as, 'She's right there! Just do it! She stole your kiss first, so it's only fair you take hers now. An eye for an eye!'

...

"Let the girl rest, hon," Masaru yawned from the bedroom, "I'm sure she's just fine. A lively sleeper, perhaps, but fine."

...

Shoving his conscience aside, Bakugo angled his face with the adamant intention of claiming Uraraka's lips.

...

"I guess," Mitsuki muttered, frowning at the shifting lump.

...

Much to Uraraka's own surprise, her eyelids dropped half way in anticipation, almost welcoming Bakugo's embrace. This was so wrong on so many levels. And yet, her heart and body rebelled against her more fastidious mind. 'Why now? How did it come to this? Was this what he meant when he said I stole something that he wants back?' So many unanswered questions, but they would have to wait because her head was already tilting up before she could stop herself.

...

"Sorry, I just wanted be extra sure," Mitsuki shrugged and headed back to their bedroom. "I'm being loud for no reason again, huh?"

"It's alright, honey. Just get back in bed so everyone can sleep."

...

The click of his parents' door snapped Bakugo's eyes open; he did not even realize they were closed. His lips barely brushed the tip of Uraraka's before he hurriedly pushed himself off of the floor and slid back, eyes wide in panic at what had almost occurred.

Uraraka looked just as stunned, crawling to the futon and covering half of her face with the wrinkled blanket.

They continued to stare at each other like a pair of deer caught in headlights. Neither person spoke a word in dread that anything said could imply a guilty confession of having crossed 'the line.' Instead, they glanced at their surroundings, then each other, and finally at any other nearby object.

Bakugo was the first to break the silence after he gruffly stood up, struggled an angry whisper of, "Got that, round-face? Don't ever fuck with me again!" and made a bee line for his room, making sure to close the door quietly behind him to not rouse his parents' attention again.

After ensuring the coast was clear, Uraraka fully dove into the futon and hugged one of the pillows to her chest. "What the heck was that?!" she gasped, now certain that sleep would not come easy tonight. Her heartbeat was erratic, each thump resounding loudly in her ears and pumping adrenaline into her system. 'To scream, to cry, or...' She buried her flushed face into the pillow and groaned, "Stupid Bakugo." Even the pillow smelled like him.

.

.

.

.

 _"I'm reclaiming my honor tonight."_

That was the last text message Kirishima received from the capricious blonde before his phone went silent a while. "What the heck is this weirdo talking about now?" he mumbled to himself. He had not seen Bakugo since after midterms so only assumed the teen had gone back home for the weekend. It had been almost an hour since that last message, so he figured Bakugo had fallen asleep already. "I'll hit him up tomorrow or something." He was about to turn his lights off for the night when his phone buzzed again.

It was a new message from Bakugo: _"Fuck this shit! I'm done! I'm so fuckin' done!"_

Kirishima winced at the vulgarity practically dripping from his screen. Now he was really curious as to what was happening with his friend from wherever he was at. After all, it was not conventional for Bakugo to call or text anyone for anything unless it was of utmost importance or out of desperation. He almost eagerly sent his reply: _"Talk to me, man."_


	18. Chapter 16

At last, the day to return to U.A. had come, and not any sooner for the two seething teens sitting stiffly in the backseat of Mitsuki's car. She and Masaru looked at each other in silent worry over the pair's strained aura. Funny enough, they had been unusually quarrelsome since breakfast.

.

.

.

.

 _During breakfast that morning..._

"Hm," Masaru hummed as he took a sip from his coffee and flapped his newspaper upright. "Look who finally got out of bed."

A groggy Bakugo dragged himself down the stairs, stopping at the landing to glare at the cheery family scene in front of him.

"Good morning, Katsuki! Come over and join us." Masaru beckoned towards the table. "Your mother is making breakfast crepes."

Sitting two seats diagonally from the man, Uraraka's shoulders tensed at the mention of Bakugo's name. Naturally, Mitsuki was also seated diagonally from her, right beside Masaru. Therefore, the only other available chairs were either directly beside or across from herself, both of which would place her and Bakugo in close vicinity of one another. She gingerly glanced over her shoulder, hoping that he had forgotten about last night or chose to ignore the events altogether, but the severely sour scowl he had on said otherwise. Great. Now that they acknowledged each other by sight, she had to play polite and stammered, "Go-goo-good morning, B-Baku...Bakugo."

Bakugo felt a cold chill run up his spine and gradually metamorphose into an aggravating hotness that spread from his shoulders to his abdomen and finally down his legs. "Tch," he snorted. He had never known the feeling of retreat, but was certain that this tingling annoyance was it. As tempting as it was to skip the food and avoid any eye contact with the gravity manipulator, the savory smell of bacon, cheese and eggs hooked and reeled him to the table. He tarried for a second, but chose to sit beside Uraraka, deciding it would be easier to elude her gaze if he kept her in his blind spot.

"Here we go!" Mitsuki sang as she placed the breakfast crepes in front of each respective person. She then went back to retrieve a plate assorted with pickled radishes, seasoned cabbages, and octopus sausages. "Let's dig in!"

"Thank you for the food." Everyone bowed simultaneously and picked up their chopsticks to start on their meal.

"Ne, Ochaco," Mitsuki immediately piped up again, "Make sure you try the pickled radishes. I picked them especially with you in mind- they're the freshest of the freshest."

"Alright!" Uraraka grinned happily, "Thank you very much!" She reached for the yellow treat only to have the whole row snagged from her in one shadowy swoop. "...Huh?" She blinked, dumbfounded, and turned towards the culprit who had his chopsticks stuffed in his mouth and his cheeks puffed full of the stolen vegetable.

"Pickled radish is the best in the morning," Bakugo crunched on, refusing to look back at the girl.

Masaru and Mitsuki arched their eyebrows at their unusually ravenous son. "I...guess I'll go cut some more then," Mitsuki excused herself and walked back to the kitchen.

Uraraka's brows pinched in discontent. If this was how Bakugo wanted to deal with their issues, then she'd gladly take him up on that challenge. She brought a modest portion of crepe up to her mouth and awaited his next move. Once she noticed him finish and reach for one of the octopus sausages, she pounced like a starved wildcat and yanked all of the meaty pieces to her plate, just right under his hovering chopsticks. "Sorry," she purred while munching on the sausages, "These are my absolute favorite! I just couldn't help myself."

Bakugo nearly broke his chopsticks in half. "Why, you..." he gurgled.

Masaru slowly lowered his newspaper to stare at the two. "Honey," he said as Mitsuki made her way back with the newly cut pickled radish, "We're going to need more sausages, too."

"What?" Mitsuki groaned, "They're gone already?"

"The kids are, uh..." Masaru pointed at the duo who were on the verge of gouging each other's eyes out. They mirrored the other's movements, slowly inching towards the seasoned cabbages to see who would break first. "We might need some more cabbages soon."

.

.

 _...While everyone was getting ready..._

 _._

 _._

"Oy!" Bakugo roared and slammed his knuckles on the bathroom door, "Hurry up, round-face! You took a long enough dump in there already! Other people have to prepare too, you know!"

"Eep!" Uraraka squeaked from the shower and instinctively covered her chest and lower area. Her eyes grew wider as Bakugo's words sank in. "I'm not doing anything of the sort!" she defended, "For your information, I'm showering right now so go away!"

Bakugo's face lit with bright rosiness at inadvertently imagining an immodest likeness of Uraraka's description. 'Is she stupid? Telling me shit like that... I'm a guy, damn it!' He shook the image away and knocked even harder, now yelling, "No amount of water is going to wash the bullshittery off you, so just hurry up!"

"Go away, Bakugo!" Uraraka cried again.

Masaru and Mitsuki listened to the whole ordeal from the comfort of their bedroom, both unsure if the two were really friends or long lost siblings at this point.

.

.

 _...As everyone took their morning walk..._

 _._

 _._

Masaru and Mitsuki warmly held each other as they strolled down the sunny streets, the cool day breeze caressing their faces. "The blossoms have never looked so lovely," Masaru breathed as colorful petals fell from above.

Mitsuki held his arm tighter and blushed. "This really takes me back," she giggled, "Remember on our first date, when you took me to-"

"Slowpokes should just stay home!" Bakugo huffed as he stomped past the reminiscing couple with Uraraka trailing not far behind him. "Otherwise, they just slow everyone else down."

"Hm, that's pretty funny actually," the brunette simpered, "Since I'd be able to outmaneuver you any day with Zero Gravity."

Bakugo waved a fist at her. "Leave our quirks out of this!"

"You know it's true," Uraraka laughed and stuck her tongue out at the blonde.

Bakugo punched into his other palm, a threatening explosion diffusing from the impact. "Fight me then!"

"Can't you solve _anything_ without having to fight all the time?!" Uraraka disputed.

The two ran off in a flurry of insults, leaving Masaru and Mitsuki holding each other awkwardly as they could only watch their neighbors give them strange looks.

.

.

.

.

Mitsuki switched on her signal as she gracefully slid into the other lane, nearing a crowded bakery up ahead. It was well-known in the neighborhood to have the best cakes and breads around with an added discount coupon if you purchased over a certain amount of their baked goods. 'This might be just what they need!' she thought giddily as she looked up at the rear view mirror. "Let's grab some steamed buns before you two get back to school," she suggested, "Any requests?"

"Red bean," Uraraka and Bakugo replied at the same time, Uraraka's answer differing only with an added 'please.' They frowned at each other. "Make that curry pan," they spoke simultaneously again and frowned even more. "Quit copying me!"

In the end, Uraraka was given the red bean bun and Bakugo his curry pan to keep both teens at peace. They ate quietly, occasionally stealing glances to gauge the other person's reaction.

"We're almost to U.A. now," Masaru reminded them, "Double and triple check to make sure neither one of you forgot anything."

"Y-yes, sir," Uraraka shyly uttered and peeked over at Bakugo who just stuffed the last of the curry pan into his mouth. Why he had been acting so childish all day was beyond her, but the elephant still remained in the room- they almost kissed last night. At least that was what she deduced would have happened had Bakugo not flown off the floor at the time that he did. To take back a 'kiss' she had apparently stolen, just what was he thinking? And what of this secret quirk he accused her of having? To make things worse, she lifted her face to _accept_ him rather than to protest or fight. 'Kyaah!' she panicked, 'I really am a terrible person!'

Bakugo craned his neck to her with the angriest scowl he could muster. "Stop staring at me, damn it," he hissed and turned to face the window again, resting his chin on the back of his hand.

'...I see,' Uraraka pondered, somewhat relieved at seeing a redness to his cheeks from the rear view mirror. 'So he's been embarrassed about it, too. Or not embarrassed, but bashful? Self conscious?' She never thought those words could ever be used to describe Bakugo Katsuki, but his crossed legs, averting eyes, and perturbed shifting proved otherwise.

Her lips curled into a smile. For some reason, it made her happy that her small self had such an effect on him, but she would never admit that to anyone- especially Bakugo. His smile, his reticence, his daring way of touching and feeling- she wanted to know and see all those sides to him. 'For my curiosity,' she reasoned as she looked out her window to see U.A.'s majestic building gradually appear from behind the trees, welcoming them with all its glory.

Mitsuki soon pulled up to the front gates and hit her hazard lights. "We're here, kids!" she announced, "Thank you again for spending the weekend with us, Ochaco. We were very happy to have you."

"No problem," Uraraka bowed in response, "I had a lot of fun with all of you!" She made sure to also look at Bakugo as she said this, hoping to draw out another one of his rare smiles. Her plan backfired as he only contorted his face in disgust at her.

"Let me walk you to the gates," Masaru offered, stepping out of the car. Uraraka complied and followed after him.

"Later," Bakugo grumbled but was stopped by a gentle touch on the arm from Mitsuki. "What?" he asked impatiently.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something," she spoke in a serious tone, "Just spare me some of your time, Katsuki."

The teenage dread in Bakugo told him he was in trouble for something while his more adult side argued to not jump to conclusions. Hence, he kept his composure and leaned back in his seat to listen as requested.

Mitsuki took a long, deep breath before looking at her son in the eye and quietly asking, "What does being a hero mean to you?"

"Becoming number one and beating up all the villains!" Bakugo automatically replied.

An amused laugh left Mitsuki's lips as she shook her head. Her son's answer had not changed since he manifested his quirk, it seemed.

"You already knew the answer to that," Bakugo huffed, "What's your point in all this?"

"I want you to understand; that kind of competitive and passionate drive is great for _pursuing_ your goal of becoming a hero. However, to fully embrace the title of 'hero,' you need a bigger, much deeper reason for it."

This lecture gave Bakugo a sickening feeling of deja vu. Best Jeanist had tried to ingrain the same ideology into him during his internship: 'To build trust between those who protect and those who are being protected.' Those words were putty. You can tug and press at it all you want, but in the end you're left with a lumpy mess and no idea what you were trying to make of it in the first place.

As if his mother just read his mind, she added, "A hero protects, cherishes, and saves others. Without any of those, you'll just be a nameless individual with a flashy quirk." Mitsuki looked over at Masaru and Uraraka talking by the gates, her eyes focused mainly on the bubbly brunette making enthusiastic hand gestures as she spoke. "I'm telling you this because I don't want you to miss your chances at finding those reasons. Especially if it's already right in front of you."

"Hah?!" Bakugo growled, now annoyed. "What the hell are you talking about? And what's with this sudden need to give me life lessons?! Tch!" He kicked the car door open and hopped out to slam it back in place. He then walked over to Mitsuki's window and shot a glare with an accompanied index finger pointed right at her. "I'll make my own reasons, old hag, and I won't let you or anyone else interfere! I _will_ become the number one hero!"

"Just think about what I told you," Mitsuki sighed, "Before it's too late."

Bakugo felt a looming uneasiness at hearing the despondency in her voice. In all his years of pursuing his dream, his mother had _never_ attempted to steer him anywhere until now. Her reason was, 'Greater strength is found in your own struggles than the help of others.' What changed? He absolutely hated not knowing things. It was the sole reason he studied extensively out of his own volition in the first place. Now he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth as he stomped over to where Masaru and Uraraka were.

...

"Say, Ochaco, what does a nosy pepper do?" Masaru chuckled.

"What, what?" Uraraka egged on, jumping in her spot.

Masaru let out another snicker before finishing with a wide grin, "It gets... _jalapeño_ business!"

"Let's go!" was all Bakugo said as he abruptly grabbed a guffawing Uraraka by the elbow and dragged her and himself back into the campus.

"Ah!" Uraraka flailed, having been caught off guard, "I got that one! Pfft! Hahaha! Oh... Sorry for leaving so suddenly!" She waved farewell to the smiling Masaru and Mitsuki. "Thank you again!" They waved back, distinctly saying, 'Come back soon!' which made Uraraka smile fondly at them.

"You're getting way too chummy with my parents," Bakugo commented, "It's fuckin' creepy."

Uraraka shrugged sheepishly. "Aw, don't be jealous, Bakugo. I can't help it if they want to trade you for me."

"Don't be an idiot. They invited you over under the pretense that you were my girlfriend or whatever. Now that _that's_ over, this won't be happening again!"

Uraraka gave a pout. "But your parents are so funny..."

'This girl really is an idiot.' Bakugo waited until his parents left before walking to one of the pillars and shoving Uraraka against it. As soon as her head met the surface, the startled girl knew that the topic was about to meet a downwards spiral. She looked away as he positioned his forearm above her head and locked his leg against her thigh. "Don't think I forgot about what you did," he warned, tilting her chin up. "Like I said before, I _will_ take back what's mine. No matter what it takes."

Uraraka forced a smirk in return. "And what makes you think I'm just going to let you?" she challenged.

Bakugo ran a thumb over her lower lip, successfully drawing out a spooked gasp. "I'll do it when you least expect me to. Think of it as payback for your stupid ass fucking up as badly as it did. Watch yourself." He quickly moved his hand from her mouth and granted her a light flick on the forehead. "Uraraka."

Uraraka flinched and rubbed the sore spot, gaping in disbelief at his childish antics. Having felt he delivered some of his revenge, Bakugo stuck out his chest, rolled his eyes and skulked off with his hands tucked in his baggy pant pockets.

It took a bit of time, but the red mark where his fingernails grazed her skin vanished, leaving her with only the prickling sensation to irritate her brow. "You dummy," she mumbled, "You just say whatever you want, don't you?" Rather than keeping steady and calm like she wanted, her heart raced uncontrollably, pumping the same familiar heat to her face as she continued to hold her forehead. She knew, probably only second to Midoriya, that Bakugo never made empty promises. He would do it. Maybe not tomorrow or next week or even next month, but one day, he'd fulfill that vow. How would she react then? Why didn't this bother her as much as it should? "What am I doing?" she sighed and slowly shrank to the ground.

.

.

.

.

"Knock, knock," Kirishima hummed, pushing his way into Bakugo's dorm room and discovering the blonde draped indifferently on his bed. The redhead locked the door behind him and sat cross-legged on the floor, like a child eagerly awaiting story time. "So? Details! Spill!"

"Ugh..." Bakugo groaned and sat up, rubbing his temple. "I, uh. Hm. That is...ugh. Fuck."

Kirishima frowned. "That explained nothing."

Bakugo's hair instantly frizzed. "I'm thinking, damn it! Don't rush me!"

"Okay, sorry..." Kirishima backed away.

With a heavy sigh, Bakugo torpidly shared the events that occurred in his home. He covered the whole set up his mother concocted out of a simple misunderstanding to the bike riding and finally to the fated evening. He revealed how Uraraka stayed over that night, surprising Kirishima a great deal, and was forced to concede his ill-stricken symptoms to better clarify the highlight which was the 'Failed Kiss.'

Kirishima's eyes were bigger than golf balls at this point, his hands failing miserably to hide the widening smile on his face. "Wait, wait, wait!" he intervened a moment, "So let me get this straight. You almost made out with Uraraka while your mom was in the _same_ _room_? Oh man, you are so kinky!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Bakugo snarled, "That wasn't my intention! I just wanted to get back at her for what she did to me during the midterms and get that shit over wi-"

"What did she do to you during midterms?" Kirishima quickly cut in, eyes and ears perked in interest again.

Bakugo grimaced. "None of your business."

"C'mmon, just tell me," Kirishima prodded, "If you don't, then...well..." He rubbed his chin in thought, careful of what information Bakugo presented to take hostage. His teeth glinted in a grin once he stumbled on the answer. "I won't tell you the cure for your illness."

That did it. Like a cat put in front of catnip, Bakugo's pupils thinned in attentiveness to the word 'cure.' "You'd better be serious about that."

Kirishima held his hands up. "Scout's honor."

Bakugo had his doubts, but after his experience with Recovery Girl, figured that Kirishima was his next best hope for ameliorating his symptoms. Grudgingly, he uttered, "Sh-she...kissed me. Or rather...resuscitated me before I almost drowned. According to her, anyway." The howling laughter came as expected, worsening his agitation. He should have just kept quiet after all.

"You and Uraraka!" Kirishima cackled on and held his stomach. "Who would have ever thought..!" He tumbled over as Bakugo shot out from the bed and tackled him to the floor in an attempt to silence him. "To think that you two already- Hmfffmrrffmm!" Bakugo's suffocating hands clamped over his mouth only served to strengthen his laughter, tears streaming from his eyes. He couldn't help it. It just felt so good knowing all of his suspicions and observations were confirmed true at last. Well, somewhat. Only on a surface level for now.

Realizing that Kirishima had hardened his flesh as added protection, Bakugo gave the other teen one last pointless punch to the gut before standing up and walking back to his bed. "Fuck off," he spat and laid down with his back to Kirishima.

The redhead caught his breath again, easing his laughter away and letting the feeling of satisfaction settle in him. "Ah, don't be like that, Bakugo. In exchange for your honesty, I'll do as promised and provide you the cure for your sickness."

"..."

"The cure for your sickness is..." Kirishima stood up and valiantly raised his arm. He held the silence, taking notice of Bakugo furtively peeking at him from the corner of his eye. They looked at each other, one grinning and the other scowling, then tore their gazes apart again.

Bakugo could not take the waiting anymore. He sat up again and spun around to face Kirishima, teeth grinding in anger. "Spit it out already!" he demanded with a balled and smokey fist.

Kirishima's mischievous sneer warmed into a gentle smile at seeing his proud friend so troubled about these newfound adolescent feelings. Bakugo Katsuki- experienced, daunting and well-versed in battle, but an absolute beansprout at being a normal person. It was just too amusing to let go. He lowered his arm and answered simply, "Acceptance."

Bakugo's face fell. "You're fucking with me again."

"I'm serious, dude. Acceptance. You have to accept your feelings like a man! After doing that, you'll feel tons of pounds lighter than ever before!"

"What fuckin' feelings are you babbling on about? I don't have any of that shit."

"That you like Uraraka."

Bakugo could hear a faint ringing in his cochlea, having to rub an index finger in his ear to clear it of any residue to be sure. "Huh?" he asked dumbly.

Kirishima sighed and shook his head, expecting this kind of response from the socially inept blonde. "Let me rephrase that." He cleared his throat and looked at Bakugo straight in the eye. "You're in love with Uraraka."

The hairs on the back of Bakugo's neck rose as a shiver traveled down his back. The phrase felt so foreign and distasteful that it nearly made him nauseous. "Oy, Kirishima," he gagged, "If this is your idea of some sick joke, it's not funny at all." He expected another wave of laughter, but was astonished when it did not come. Looking back at Kirishima, he saw that the redhead was indeed serious. His face scrunched into a disgusted grimace. "You're shitting me!"

Kirishima lifted his hand and counted the reasons with his fingers as he explained, "Faster heart rate, a weird feeling in your chest, squirming stomach, and the incessant _need_ to kiss her are dead giveaways, Bakugo!" He nearly mentioned the jealous tendencies the growling boy often showed when Midoriya was near Uraraka, but decided to hold that one in reserve for another time. Just in case.

"I just _need_ to get back at her for humiliating me!" Bakugo argued, "That'll fix everything!"

Kirishima rolled his eyes as his mind searched for another way to convey his advice to Bakugo. Logic said: if the stubborn teen would not hear it from others, then the best way would be if he heard it from himself. His eyes lit up as an idea came to him. But first, he had to lower Bakugo's defenses, so he feigned a look of disappointment and sat next to the blonde to deliver his magic words, "Just kidding."

"So you _are_ fucking with me again!" Bakugo instantly flared.

"But listen!" Kirishima interrupted before Bakugo could explode again, "Play a game with me for a bit, yeah? Distracting yourself is really the best way to get your mind off of your...sickness. Trust me, you'll feel so much better afterwards." It was a lame reason, but it was all he had on a whim. All he could do now was hope that this grumpy puffer fish would bite.

"...What game?"

Bingo! Kirishima suppressed a smile and elaborated, "I'm going to name some things really quickly and you have to say 'Hate it' or 'Love it' to match my speed. Got it?" He held up a finger. "You have to answer instinctively. No overthinking allowed! If you fall behind, you lose and I'll tell Sero your secrets. But if you keep up and win, I'll do your homework for a week." Kirishima knew he would never tell Bakugo's secrets to anyone without consent, but had to come up with a dangerous enough ultimatum for his plan to work.

Bakugo's brows furrowed. Just what was this spiky-haired moron up to now? Calling a game out of nowhere was definitely odd, but as the redhead said, it may just be the distraction he needed to clear his mind. That, and he could not have that idiot Sero blabbing about his private affairs. It would _ruin_ him. Kirishima would be doing homework for more than a week for that threat. "Fine," he snorted, "A battle of instincts should be simple enough."

"Alright, here I go," Kirishima said excitedly as he rubbed his palms together. "Curry."

"Well, it depends on how sp-"

"No overthinking!" Kirishima chided the blonde, "Only 'Hate it' or 'Love it'!"

Bakugo's irritation rose, but he reluctantly mumbled, "Love it."

"Karaoke."

"Hate it."

"Solitaire."

"Hate it."

"Billiards."

"Love it."

"Face cream."

"Hate it."

"Midoriya."

"Hate his stupid ass."

Kirishima smirked at how well the flow was going and resumed his list. "Mountain climbing."

"Love it."

"Fist fights."

"Love it."

"Teamwork."

"Hate it."

"English class."

"Hate it."

"Punk rock."

"Love it."

"Ochaco."

"Love her."

It was not until the words left him that Bakugo's mouth fell open and his eyes turned wide as saucers. His body rusted in angling to see a snickering Kirishima pointing accusingly at him. The goof even had the nerve to use her first name to deceive him.

"I told you so," Kirishima chuckled and hardened his body just in time to take the barrage of fists Bakugo launched at him.

Bakugo knew it was futile, but persisted in the assault anyway. He had never been so infuriated at being made a fool of and by the only person he considered a comrade of all people. Betrayal. Humiliation. Scorn. These feelings tore ferociously at him from all directions, threatening to strip him of any sense of self he had left.

Love. _"You're in love with Uraraka."_

Bakugo shook his head. That word echoed unpleasantly in his thoughts, taunting him. 'It can't be true,' he fought with himself, 'That shitty concept is just needless distraction for the weak!'

Uraraka's smiling face appeared for a brief moment, but then vanished like a mirage.

Bakugo withdrew his fists and jumped off of the bed, hissing at the pain pounding in his skull and knuckles. "Enough..." he breathed, "I've had enough of this nonsense. Shit like that means nothing to me."

Her crying face came next, tears clear as crystal as they trailed down her peachy cheeks. He remembered those tears- they were shed for Midoriya that day.

'That's right.' His chest twisted painfully. 'She loves that fuckstick nerd and he obviously feels the same way. I have no place there.' He pinched himself and winced. 'They can have that. Becoming the number one hero comes first and I'll achieve that dream no matter what.'

Kirishima tilted his head at the brooding teen. "Still not accepting it, huh?" he asked.

"There's nothing to accept," Bakugo immediately shot the crimson-haired boy down, "Don't assume things you don't know jack shit about because that seriously pisses me off."

Things were looking bad, but Kirishima was determined to see this through, leaving this dorm room headless or not. He opted for one last push. "I don't buy it."

"Hah?!" Bakugo was incredulous. He knew he could never feel 'love.' Their classmates knew, he was sure Uraraka knew, Midoriya certainly figured it out long ago, and yet the only person denying it was the one who he thought understood him most- Kirishima.

"I don't believe you," Kirishima stated again.

Bakugo punched his own palm. "Just what he hell do I have to do for you to believe me, huh?" he growled, "If I let you leave here like this, you'll blab this shit to Sero. That's really low, even for you, Kirishima. You're becoming a real pain in the ass."

Bingo again! Kirishima pulled out his phone and waved it in the air with a toothy grin. "Go on a mixer with me then. If you really don't have any feelings for Uraraka, then hanging out with other girls shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"...why the _fuck_ would I ever want to do that." It was more of a sarcastic remark than a question.

"You'll prove that you don't feel anything for her aside from camaraderie. It'll just be a night of harmless fun."

"I don't have to prove anything to you," Bakugo spat.

"Then do it for you," Kirishima countered nimbly, "Prove to _yourself_ that you don't have any feelings for her. I know you're not sure." Malevolent flames burned in Bakugo's eyes, the likes of which he had never seen before. He knew he hit a nerve and felt a little guilty about it, but figured this was the best way to help his ailing friend. 'Sorry, Bakugo. I'm doing all this for you.' He readied himself for another onslaught of punches, eyes squinting in defense at the glaring blonde.

"...what do people do at a mixer..." Bakugo muttered with a defeated pout.

Kirishima's smirk widened. 'Ding-ding-ding! We've got a winner.'


	19. Chapter 17

Bakugo wasn't sure what he expected to happen after everything that passed between him and Uraraka. His promise to take back his kiss only served as icing on the damn cake. The past few days of classes went by rather uneventfully, save for her odd silent treatment towards him. It started with her gradual lack of presence at the cafeteria, but he did not mind that too much. As the days progressed, she eventually stopped sitting at his table altogether. He found meal times to be, while admittedly boring, quieter without her to pester him with her stubborn optimism and sunny talks of friendship and hard work. 'Oh, well,' he figured after noticing she now often sat with Mina, Asui, Midoriya and Iida just some tables away from his. 'It's about damn time she and her lackeys got their own nerds' nest anyway.'

It was also vexing how she treated him like he had some sort of disease- adamantly keeping to her own seat in class, flinching at any form of contact like accidentally brushing against him when passing through the aisle, finding the lamest excuses to shorten their daily hour meetings after school, and disappearing quicker than Hagakure whenever he stepped into the common room at the same time she happened to be there.

Her random, noisy visits to his room was something he was able to live without at least, giving him the opportunity to finally catch up with his studies in peace and get some other side projects done. However, there were only so many books he could read and he ran out of homework and handbooks to complete faster than the teachers could assign them. He closed his last Modern Hero History handbook just yestermorning, removing his reading glasses and placing it on top of the table as he read the time- 3:56 A.M. With a tired sigh, he rubbed his eyes, wincing at the sleep that stung vividly in them. "Damn," he grunted before retiring for the night.

The next day's class was held in USJ under the close watch of Thirteen. Per usual, Class 1-A was only given vague instructions to suit up in their hero garb and meet at the Mountain Zone to await further details on their training.

Bakugo glared after the round-faced brunette as she bounced to where Midoriya was, fighting the venom that threatened to spill from his throat. 'Who the hell would ' _love'_ an obsessed fangirl like her, anyway?' he thought spitefully and turned away. 'That shitnerd can have her for all I care! Their stupid asses deserve each other.' He felt an insistent poke on his ribs and scowled at the source. " _ **What?!**_ "

Kirishima pulled his finger back and grinned widely at the peeved human detonator. "I've got good news!" he whispered zealously, "Kaminari just succeeded in finding some girls for the mixer. It's still on! Now he's just trying to set up a specific day and time."

"...Tch." Bakugo's shoulders relaxed. He had forgotten about the dreaded social experiment until now and wondered why he even agreed to it in the first place. To make things worse, Kirishima dragged the electric rat and tape boy along for the sake of completing the 'mixer' concept. He wanted to say that going through with Kirishima's plans was frankly unnecessary, but the nagging spasm in his chest at noticing the growing distance between him and his Hero Analysis partner was definitely a cause for concern.

"Yo!" Sero greeted as he walked up to the two, "Bakugo! Kirishima! You ready for Thirteen's class?"

"You know it!" Kirishima nodded and met the dark-haired boy in a jock's handshake. Bakugo rolled his eyes at them, clearly uninterested in sharing the sentiment.

...

Midoriya peeked into the precarious cavern below, noting the lack of tiny pitter-patters his sweat normally emitted when it hit the ground. "It's really dark down there," he gulped, shakily backing away and turning to Iida and Uraraka beside him. "Thirteen said our assignment is going to involve this place? What could we possibly be doing?"

Iida straightened his cuffs and helmet and gave the crevasse a quick inspection. "Whatever it is, you're right, Midoriya. We have to be extra careful with that height. You can't even see the bottom."

"Falling down there would be so scary," Mina remarked and shook Uraraka by the shoulder. "You're lucky you have a quirk that lets you float, Ochaco. You don't have to worry about falling into anything at all!"

Silence was Uraraka's only response as her gaze lingered on a particular ash blonde boy just a few yards away. She studied how he stood wearing a constant scowl despite the rambunctious company of Kirishima and Sero poking harmless fun at him. 'Ah, Sero must have said something,' she thought to herself when the sour-faced blonde turned to the dark-haired joker and blew a whirlwind of insults at him before turning to the crimson-haired teen and doing the same. Her eyes shimmered with amusement. 'I wonder what kind of things they talk about... They always look like they're having so much fun during these intervals. Have Sero and Kirishima seen Bakugo laugh, too?' Her breath hitched when the ash blonde boy's eyes found hers, his disconcerted expression softening a tad. This face was difficult to read- a sloppy mix of either disdain, exasperation, or...longing. Whatever the word, it was throwing her heart into a frenzy again.

"Ochaco?" Mina called again.

This time, Uraraka felt a rougher shake on her shoulder, causing her to leave Bakugo's gaze and redirect her attention on a worried Mina. "Yes?"

Mina frowned. "Are you okay? You spaced out for a while there."

"A-ah..." Uraraka giggled nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that! I, uh, stayed up all night watching comedy shows so my head is a little fuzzy, that's all! Um, what were you guys saying?" She looked to Mina, Midoriya and Iida, open to whoever would provide the answer first. Truthfully, it took all of her willpower to keep herself from floating away at that moment.

"We just think you're really lucky to control Zero Gravity," Midoriya answered for their pink-skinned friend, "Like Ashido said, you don't ever have to worry about falling into anything."

Uraraka stared at the curly-haired boy. 'What the...' She swallowed thickly and brought a hand to her still chest. 'Why...' Her head then swung to where Bakugo was, his back now facing her. As she feared, her heart began to beat lightly against her fingertips, sending waves of angst coursing through her veins.

Now it was Midoriya's turn to look worriedly at the shaken girl. "Uraraka?" he spoke softly and put a hand on her back. "You're looking kind of pale."

"Get ready- Thirteen is coming!" Iida notified his peers just before the disaster hero walked up to the entirety of Class 1-A. Each student, aside from Bakugo, immediately straightened up and gave their polite greetings.

"Today, we will be doing a more extreme rescue exercise." Thirteen pointed at Uraraka and said, "Since your Zero Gravity is best suited for this training to an almost effortless degree, you will definitely be one of the citizens who needs saving for the duration of today's class."

Uraraka pointed at herself. "...me?" She watched as Midoriya, Yaoyorozu, Ojiro, and Kaminari were pulled aside with her.

Thirteen nodded and guided the select five away from the rest of the class, towards the pit of doom. "The rest of you will form teams of three," the black hole user instructed, "Keep in mind that this crevasse is not like the other disaster pits you've practiced in. Because of its depth and narrow entrance, it is highly unstable so take heed in using your quirks cautiously to navigate down the rocky walls. One wrong move could gravely injure your already wounded civilians." Thirteen looked at said civilians who then understood the implication and began moaning and groaning in feigned anguish. Satisfied with their performance, Thirteen turned to face the other students again. "While I set these five up below, construct your teams and work on a rescue plan. Supplies can be found in the storage room if you need it. You have fifteen minutes!"

Bakugo kept a sturdy grimace as Uraraka walked past him with her eyes glued to the ground. He was now beyond miffed; this 'demure maiden' charade of hers had to end. His hand twitched to pull her back and get her attention somehow, but he fought such an urge, reminding himself of the basic questions, 'What for? What are you going to say to her? Are you stupid?' Pursing his lips in annoyance, he permitted her to pass quietly by. For now. Like hell he was going to give Kirishima the amusement the fool sought.

"Uraraka!" Kirishima suddenly hollered and ran over to her, purposely bumping Bakugo from behind. "Hey, wait up a sec!"

Uraraka turned towards the beaming boy and smiled back at him. "Hi, Kirishima!" she greeted sweetly, "What's going on?"

Kirishima looked to Bakugo who seemed about ready to tear him a new one in the next couple of seconds. "You use Zero Gravity, right?" he said to the brunette, "In an exercise like this, that means you're good luck!"

"Good luck?" Uraraka reiterated. She winced as Kirishima candidly placed a hand on her head and gave three gentle pats.

"Thanks!" Kirishima cheered, catching the attention of a few others around him. "Sorry, I'm just a really superstitious person. I know it's not the manliest thing, but somehow, something like patting you on the head like this... I feel like I'll have a lot of luck today. So...thank you again!"

Mina, having overheard about the curious charm, was second to place her hand on Uraraka's head. "Now I feel lucky, too!" she beamed. After her went Asui and Jiro then Hagakure. They knew better, of course, but found it a great excuse to boost some morale in the class. Uraraka returned their affectionate gestures and was now giggling in amusement at the strange turn of events.

"Don't mind me," Kaminari shrugged and also gave the brunette her three pats.

"I don't have anything to fear since I can defy heights like you," Sero commented, "But this is making people happy so I guess I'll join in."

"Glad to be of assistance!" Uraraka beamed as Sero gave his share of head pats. She was uncertain as to why Kirishima instigated this ritual, but did not mind the sense of relief she gave her classmates before they took on their challenge. She soon came to face Iida who gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder instead, as if to wish her luck with the others. Todoroki strolled in from behind the robotic hero, stopping short just in front of her. She blinked curiously at him and he frowned in return.

Kirishima could feel the animosity radiating from Bakugo at what he had started. In fairness to him, he did not intend on being the catalyst for this domino effect. He really was just a superstitious person. However, things turned out this way so he might as well make lemonade out of life's free lemons. "Just give it a try, Todoroki!" he urged, hardening his upper body as Bakugo angrily punched into it. "If anything, you'll feel a lot lighter inside."

"You're delaying the exercise, shitfuck!" Bakugo barked, "Stop distracting people with this nonsense!"

"...Ah." Todoroki continued to listlessly stare at Uraraka a while before reaching out and placing an open hand on her head. "Like this?"

Bakugo could not believe what he was seeing. Wasn't this white bread loser supposed to be the stoic one who was second to him in giving no fucks about class shenanigans? Why the hell was he suddenly going along with this crap now? His eyes burned at watching the hybrid boy rigidly give Uraraka a single pat before retreating his hand and body altogether. She, too, moved back shyly but continued to smile at him. 'What the hell was that about?!' Bakugo continued to fume.

"...thanks," Todoroki mumbled, scratching his cheek.

"No problem!" Uraraka chirped, "Sorry, but I really have to get going now. I'll see you guys when the exercise is done, okay? Do your best to rescue us!" She instinctively looked at Bakugo last before scampering after Midoriya and the others. Though she could feel his eyes also on her, she dared not look back, fearing that her flushed face would only feed his sadism.

...

"You know, you've been acting kind of strange all week," Midoriya brought up as he and Uraraka walked side by side, closely following Thirteen down a dark hall that led to the lower area. "Did...something happen between you and Kacchan?"

Uraraka's lips trembled, but she forced a smile and choked out, "No way! We're totally fine!"

Midoriya smiled back faintly. "I see," he sighed and tapped his chin. "I just found it kind of weird how both of you went missing last weekend, came back at the same time, and haven't talked much ever since. Frankly, you've been looking really depressed about it, so I was just worried."

If she was the same girl as almost two months ago, Uraraka would have been flattered and over the moon at Midoriya's keen observations of her. Sadly, she could only feel dejection at the stillness of her heart. There was no mistaking it; something had changed in her without her noticing and Bakugo played an overt role in that change.

"Listen, Uraraka," Midoriya cut into her thoughts, "Whatever is bothering you, I'm here to listen. I, err...I don't know how much I can help but I-I'll give it my best! Count on it!" He offered her a warm smile. "You just need to be more honest with your feelings so they won't be such a burden on you."

Large metal doors slid open and Thirteen directed the five to enter through them. "Go on in and position yourselves for rescue," the black hole user briefed, "Stay vigilant of any stray rocks that may fall through. You should already know how graceful your classmates are with controlling their quirks."

"We're gonna die..." Kaminari moaned and slinked in with a chuckling Ojiro. "Bakugo's going to cave us in and that's how we'll go."

"Come on, Uraraka, Midoriya," Yaoyorozu hurried them gently and ran inside as well.

Midoriya and Uraraka complied and followed after their peers. It was not until Thirteen closed the doors behind them that they realized just how dark and lonely the chasm was with their only source of light faintly coming from the cracked earth above. The musty air was almost suffocating, but if they managed their breaths well enough, they'd survive. The five were also instructed to disperse themselves among the many cavities of the ravine to give their rescuers more of a challenge for this particular training and the first three to enter did not waste any time hunting for their life-sized cubbyholes.

"Be careful," Midoriya said as he tried to search for his own hiding spot, but was stopped by a tug at his sleeve. He turned around and found it to be Uraraka with her longer strands of hair covering her face in a rueful bow. His enthusiasm immediately shifted to concern. "What's wrong?"

"...Deku," Uraraka sniffed, "I-I...I've..." She took in a shaky breath and released her hold. "Everyone was patting me on the head earlier for good luck and you guys say it's because of my quirk that I'm never susceptible to falling into anything..."

Midoriya turned towards her, trying his best to remain calm but her closeness broke that in an instant. "Ye-yes, that's true, a-and...?"

"But what do I do, Deku?!" Uraraka whimpered, bringing her hands to her face, "What do I do if I've already fallen deeper than I realized?"

.

.

.

.

"Times up!" Thirteen exclaimed and looked over the five groups lined before the crevasse. "I've received your name submissions and will now start the exercise! Groups will go in one at a time and keep in mind that you may only retrieve one citizen per group. Make sure to utilize proper hero etiquette in your rescue as you will be graded on it!" The astronaut-clad hero flipped the papers on their clipboard and read the first names, "Team Asui, Ashido and Tokoyami! You're up first!"

'This is going to be a long day...' Bakugo let out a loud yawn and sat down on the gravelly earth as the first trio made their way down the underground cavern. Of course Uraraka and Midoriya would end up being the damsels in distress together again. It was like the stars aligned so perfectly for those two every time. He picked up a stray pebble from the ground only to throw it to the side and click his tongue in dissatisfaction.

Sero noticed this and smirked. "Why so down, Bakugo?" he jeered, "Did you just get dumped by someone?"

Kirishima cringed inwardly at the oblivious accuracy of their third team member.

"Eat shit, flunkfuck," Bakugo chafed with a bloodshot glare.

"Cheer up!" Sero resumed, undaunted by the blonde's caustic tone. "Kaminari will arrange the mixer soon and you'll find yourself a new pretty girlfriend! He said they all went to his middle school and he knows how to pick the cute ones, so I'm pretty excited myself."

Bakugo slammed an explosive fist into the ground, silencing Sero's laughter. "Get this through your thick head before I hammer it in for you," he warned, "I'm not interested in dating anyone, got it? I'm only going because I ran out of things to do and need some entertainment. Watching you dorks fail at scoring chicks will be plenty of fun for me!"

"That's so heartless, Bakugo," Kirishima laughed apprehensively. Truthfully, he had no interest in dating either, but was open-minded if it ever happened for him. He was more inclined to see how Bakugo would react to the mixer while contemplating over his cluttered feelings.

"You're just playing hard to get," Sero shrugged, "But watch! Once you see all those cute girls collected in one room, you'll go nuts."

"Yeah, I probably will," Bakugo scoffed, "Girls never stop talking and it's always about the stupidest shit that no one cares about."

Kirishima arched an eyebrow. "Is that what you think of Uraraka, too?" He quickly looked away from the inevitable glare the brooding teen sent his way. A shrewd person like Midoriya, Yaoyorozu or Todoroki may have caught on to that hint, but they had nothing to worry about with Sero unless the statement was as straight as a ruler.

"Well done, third team," Thirteen congratulated the next set of trio as they resurfaced. It consisted of Aoyama, Shoji and Jiro carrying a relieved Midoriya with them.

Kirishima's brows rose. "That was fast," he admitted and earned agreeing nods from Bakugo and Sero. Holding up a tortuous conversation counted for something, much to Bakugo's relief.

"Wah!" Midoriya breathed, "Fresh air!"

Just rescued prior to him, Kaminari waved from the second group's side. "Midoriya!" he cheered, "We made it! We're alive! Our heroes are great! They have such great search skills!"

'You weren't even hidden...' the second team of Iida, Koda and Sato thought at the same time.

Yaoyorozu brushed the dust from her suit and placed her hands on her hips. "Honestly," she huffed, "Must you two get so excited about being rescued?" She thanked the first group before then asking, "Uraraka and Ojiro haven't been retrieved yet?"

"Nah," Midoriya replied, "It's just you, Kaminari and me so far. I hope they're okay... It's hard to breathe down there."

Bakugo shook his head at their discussion. 'This training is pointless... It's not like I'm aiming to become a disaster hero. I'd have more fun crushing these losers right now!' He stood to his feet and kicked off the small rocks that stuck to the soles of his boots, impatience creeping up his body. Just two groups left and freedom would literally be only steps away. 'The freedom to yell some sense into that round-faced ditz for avoiding me,' his brain reminded him. He just had to remain composed until then.

"Team Todoroki, Mineta and Hagakure," Thirteen announced, "You're up next!"

"Lu-cky!" Mineta sang giddily as he skipped up to the pit, "Todoroki, let me go down first! I have natural homing senses for babes. Uraraka's womanly assets will serve as the brightest beacon to guide me!"

Todoroki and Hagakure cringed at their miniature teammate. They could have sworn Mineta's nose was bleeding a little after finishing that statement. "Fine," Todoroki grumbled, "But don't do anything until we join up with you."

"Here I go!" Mineta sang again and took off in a leap. The next thing he knew, he was looking up at the glass ceiling and the world spun rapidly around him. "...Eh?!"

"Out of my way, raisin freak!" an iconic, gruff voice followed. A blur of black and orange whizzed by Mineta the moment he hit the ground, frozen in shock at what had just taken place.

Midoriya shot up from where he sat and stared after the blonde in awe. "Kacchan?!" he yelped.

"What do you think you're doing, Bakugo Katsuki?!" Thirteen rebuked, "I haven't assigned your team to a rescue yet!"

"Oy, Bakugo!" Sero cried as he helplessly watched his tape being yanked out by the riled blonde. "It's not even our turn!"

"Like hell if I care!" Bakugo wrapped Sero's tape around his knuckles and dove into the darkness below without a second thought.

Sero contracted his tape in an effort to fight back, but quickly regretted it as Bakugo's herculean strength pulled him towards the crevasse at high speed. Luckily, Kirishima grabbed his torso in time and planted both their bodies on the ground to keep from falling to their deaths. "What the hell got into this guy?!" Sero wailed, "One moment he's all chill and throwing shade at us like normal. The next, he's diving head first into some creepy underground cave and on a turn that's not even ours! Crap, if he keeps pulling like this, I might really get irreversible injuries!"

Kirishima wished he could answer to defend Bakugo's honor, but sided with Sero on this one. What had set Bakugo off all of a sudden? Blatantly disobeying an instructor was not something the top student made a joyous habit of, that's for sure. "Just hang in there, Sero!" was all he could say as he, too, pulled back as hard as he could.

Suddenly, Sero's tape snapped from the other end, sending both boys flying into a pile of rocks that sat on the ground behind them. "Geez!" Sero exhaled, "That was close! I thought I was going to lose my arm for a moment there..."

Kirishima noticed the haphazardly cut end that Bakugo held on to and smiled. At least under all that craziness, Bakugo still had some form of a conscience for his friends.

...

Using the remaining length of tape he separated from Sero, Bakugo steadily climbed down the ravine, making only occasional explosions to create footholds for an easier descent. The walls shook dangerously, but it did not deter him from his pursuit. He'd find that gravity manipulator even if it meant turning all of USJ upside down to smoke her out. And there was certainly no way he would let a depraved molester like Mineta do this search in his stead. After all, if anything happened to his Hero Analysis partner, he'd be in deep sludge for the final and he couldn't have that. "Ready or not, round-face..." he vowed and dropped another couple of feet down, "I'm coming for you."


	20. Chapter 18

The makeshift niche Uraraka found was considerably roomy, judging by the richness of echoes that bounced along its walls, though quite dark since it nestled in the deepest recesses of the chasm. In other words- this was the perfect meditation spot for one so troubled by turbulent feelings. Using her hands as a guide, the gravity manipulator stumbled to the middle of the hollow area. Each step she took drew out an echo of light splashes, indicating a mysterious source of running water from somewhere but it did not concern her much at the moment. Her foot suddenly snagged on a rock, flinging her to the ground in a swift second. "Ow!" she squeaked and rubbed her reddened nose.

 _"What the hell was that, round-face? You'll never make pro hero being the klutz you are!"_

Uraraka's head snapped up. "Bakugo?" Her large brown eyes desperately searched the darkness, pining for even the smallest movement to affirm her wariness, but to no avail. She was all alone. "Just my imagination," she muttered and brought her knees to her chest.

A low, encroaching murmur rang in her ears with only the faint trickle of the nearby stream to keep her remaining senses bridged to the real world. She continued to stare into the black abyss, unsure if she was even blinking anymore. 'It's cold,' she thought forlornly and hugged her knees and shoulders. 'I picked such a far hiding spot... I bet the others have already been rescued. Knowing Bakugo, he probably got impatient and was one of the first to-' She staggered on her own thoughts. 'I'm thinking about him again. Why?!' An audible groan left her as she buried her head in the crook of her arms and sighed heavily.

 _"I'm sick of your nasty drooling so just eat the damn thing."..."Don't fuck it up. Our weightlessness is what I'm counting on."..."Fool! If other people see you crying like that, they'll think it's my fault! Keep that shit on!"..."Go for it, round-face. And no matter what happens, don't fuckin' look back!"..."I'm in pain, damn it, and it's all your fuckin' fault!"..."I'll do it when you least expect me to. Think of it as payback for your stupid ass fucking up as badly as it did. Watch yourself."_

 _"...Uraraka."_

The memory of how her name rolled so wantonly off Bakugo's tongue burned Uraraka's cheeks. "Why is my brain being so selective about the stuff he says now?!" she scolded herself, "This guy is trouble! Every statement he makes has a curse word, he always has an unpleasantly sour face, he wants to beat Deku up all the time, he calls me and everyone names, a-and he...he...!"

It was no use. Despite her best efforts to think badly of him, all her mind wanted to explore was the boy's superhuman tenacity, his nerves of steel, how he often made snacks for them when didn't have to, his secretive smiles, and- Uraraka cringed. 'His touch.'

 _"Oy, round-face!"_

Uraraka smacked herself in the face with both hands and rocked anxiously in place. "Great," she moaned, "Now all I keep hearing is his voice! This is bad... This is really bad."

 _"Answer me!"_

"Oh, gosh...his voice sounds so real, too. If I don't get a grip soon, I actually will go crazy! Come on, Ochaco, just calm down. Think happy thoughts! Mochi...mochi...mochi...!"

 _"I know you're in there! Don't you dare ignore me, damn it!"_

Uraraka relaxed her arms and took in the deepest breaths she could collect from the musty atmosphere. "Inner peace," she whispered to herself, "I must remain calm...think with a clear head...sort my feelings out while I'm still alone..." She exhaled slowly and then took in another breath. "Repeat to yourself; you do not have feelings for Baku-"

 _"...Fuck this!"_

All of a sudden, the wall in the direction she entered from blew over, launching chunky debris and dust at her. "Eeeep!" she shrieked in fright and floated out of harm's way.

"Found you," a low and treacherous, yet familiar voice growled.

As soon as the clouded figure took his first few steps into the chamber, the walls and ground illuminated with what seemed like a million specks of golden-orange stones, shedding light on Bakugo's astonished expression. Uraraka stared back at him from where she hovered, utter stupor evident in her eyes. Both were at a loss for words, which proved more ironic for the impetuous teen as he had so much to mouth off about before now silently swearing he was looking up at some kind of fairy with a poofy bob cut.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Uraraka descended to the ground and hid her hands behind her back in a child-like gesture of shame. "Bakugo," she barely whispered, "What are you doing here?"

Bakugo's face immediately wrenched into a scowl at her question. "Obviously saving your sorry ass."

"I mean...what are you doing...here?" Uraraka asked again and pointed at the ground to indicate the empty area they stood in. "Deku and the others should be much easier to rescue since they're mostly near the entrance, yet you came all the way to the back of the crevasse."

As if he'd admit he was specifically searching for her. True, it was to berate her for avoiding him, but he'd sooner admit to All Might that he secretly wished he was the golden hero's apprentice rather than Midoriya. But that was a thought for another time. "Like hell I'd voluntarily rescue that shitnerd! Besides, you just happened to-" Bakugo kept his glare rigid, but it was not until he really squinted through the dimness that he noticed a sheen appearance to the sides of her face and a darkened tint to her nose. He knew that look anywhere. "Oy, what are you getting all snot-nosed about now?"

'...Eh?' Uraraka brushed a shaky finger against her cheek and gasped at the cold presence of moisture there. 'What?' She felt her other cheek and discovered the same dampness. 'When did I...?'

"Oyyy!" Kirishima's voice faintly echoed from above, "Bakugo! You're taking too long down there! Do you need help?"

"I'll get there when I get there!" Bakugo barked before turning back to Uraraka and extending a hand to her. "Whatever your problem is, deal with it later. We need to get out of here right now."

Uraraka glanced at Bakugo's gloved hand and then up at his impatient grimace. Sure enough, it did not take long for her stomach to start fluttering and her legs to stride back in a retreat.

Whatever sorcery caused the rocks to glow was slowly dissipating, the darkness creeping back and cloaking Uraraka's small figure in a stifling embrace. Bakugo's face fell stringent as he demanded, "Hey, stupid! Why the hell are you walking backwards?! The exit's this way!" A foreboding tremor passed under him, carrying with it a looming pressure that prickled his skin and nerves all over.

"Look out!" Uraraka suddenly cried. As warned, the walls that resided between them began to collapse along with the ceiling, bringing a hefty amount of rocks crashing straight down. Uraraka knew she was on the dead end's side, but decided on her fate when she screamed, "Run, Bakugo! Get away from here!" There was not any time for her to discern where the boy's silhouette was moving to as her arms stretched to catch what debris she could with Zero Gravity. 'If I survive this,' she pondered nervously, 'At least I know everyone else is safe. I'll find another way out...somehow. Maybe.' Her chest tightened at the empty promise, but she kept her stalwart form and watched the rocks fall towards her.

...Funny.

...Time moved much slower when one was staring death in the face, didn't it?

As much as she hated it, Uraraka reflexively flinched as the first large stone neared her. 'This is it!' would have been her last thought if a sudden yank from the wrist didn't pull her aside and throw her to the ground. She found herself staring at a nostalgically broad back, the owner's shoulder blades tensing vividly under his black, skin-tight suit as he put a protective arm in front of her and raised his other hand at the rocks. "Bakugo!" she gasped just as he detonated multiple explosion rounds from his single palm.

...

"Whoa, what's going on?!" Kirishima asked as the ground shook from under Class 1-A.

"I can't get out!" Ojiro suddenly cried, found to be a third of the way up the crevasse. He reached up to his classmates, but the shaking proved too much to keep his balance stable.

Sero tapped his foot in anxiousness. "Two thousand yen says Bakugo caused this."

"This is no time for jokes," Thirteen intervened and turned to Todoroki, Hagakure and Mineta. "You three, hurry and rescue Ojiro from the pit! The rest of the class will need to find safer ground until the Mountain Zone stabilizes again."

"We'll stay and keep a look out for Bakugo!" Kirishima insisted, "He's still down there! Uraraka, too!"

Thirteen shook their head. "A separate search party will be sent for them. If the worst scenario happened and they were buried under any rubble, they have approximately twenty minutes of oxygen left. We can't risk disturbing the depths any further or they really will suffocate." He pointed at the trio again. "Hurry! Get Ojiro to the surface while I guide everyone else to higher ground! You'll join us immediately after you've acquired your classmate." They nodded in understanding and dashed off to perform their rescue.

Kirishima and Sero reluctantly acquiesced, knowing full well that Thirteen was right. There was not much they could do if they, too, fell in and got buried. "You'd better make it out alive, damn it," Kirishima muttered as he ran.

...

"Shit..." Bakugo coughed, "This is why you move when I tell you to move!" When the dust cleared and the shaking stopped, he and Uraraka found their exit completely sealed off, leaving them stranded next to a dead end with the dread of losing their low oxygen supply.

The cave was now pitch black, but Uraraka could still feel Bakugo's arm pressed against her clavicle to keep her back. She heard a sigh and shuffle, the heat leaving her front as the boy presumably sat down to ease himself. Tentatively, she slid her hand to where she thought he'd be and brushed against his knuckle lightly. To her relief, he remained still so she took it as a silent sign of approval and crawled up next to him. "Why didn't you leave?" she asked, "You could have made it out by now."

"I don't take orders from anyone," Bakugo answered tersely.

Uraraka bit her trembling lip. "You came back and protected me... Why-"

"Spare me the annoying questions!" Bakugo snapped, making Uraraka flinch beside him. "My body moved on its own before I could think, alright?! Shit..."

Uraraka would be lying if she said she didn't feel even a little disappointed at Bakugo's curt tone, but instantly forgot about it when he suddenly slumped against her shoulder, jolting her upright in surprise. Then, like before, the cave glowed a golden-orange hue but much brighter this time. Only then did Uraraka see the blood that trickled down Bakugo's fractured left arm and his face twisted in pain as he held his wrist in place. "Your arm!" she fretted.

"I know!" Bakugo grunted and winced as his arm throbbed again at her sudden outburst. "Quit stating the obvious!" He looked around. "The rocks here seem to be thermoluminescent since they react to my explosions, so we at least have light. Tch, that doesn't help us much though since our current priority is to find a way out of this hell hole."

"We need to get you to Recovery Girl right away!" Uraraka urged, "How in the world did you get hurt so badly? I thought you fended the rocks off before they fell on us."

"Holding back on that last attack was a really fucked up idea on my part. My whole left arm imploded on itself. If my blast had been any stronger, I'd have lost the arm completely. But if I didn't hold back, we'd both be dead by now, so this is a small sacrifice." The sound of running water caught Bakugo's attention, redirecting his gaze to a small stream behind them that led to a crack in the opposite wall. "There's water here?" he asked with a hopeful pitch to his voice.

Uraraka nodded weakly. "Yeah, I discovered it also when I was fumbling in the dark earlier..." Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her. "Oh! It could be our way out!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes at her. "No shit, Sherlock," he grumbled and bit back the pain as he groggily rose to his feet. He staggered back a little, but Uraraka quickly propped him back up, keeping one hand on his back and the other on his right bicep. He could feel her quirk alleviating his weighty struggle, but of course, her other suspicious quirk came to haunt him again as his heart skipped multiple beats at her touch. Ignoring his discomfort, he trudged to the crack and observed the speed of the stream's flow. He had to confirm the safety of his next course of action. The last thing they needed was to accidentally burst a pipeline that would finish them off.

"What if it this was an old dam or something?" Uraraka mumbled thoughtfully, "Can we still make it out?"

A wide smirk stretched across Bakugo's face as he cracked his right knuckle. "We'll definitely make it out. Stand back, round-face! It's about to get loud and flashy again." He aimed at the crack and blew the wall down. As he expected, cold water immediately rushed in, stopping just below their ankles but still slowly rising. "Come on!" he said as he grabbed Uraraka by the hand and sprinted up the soaked path ahead. His fractured arm still stung, but the immense relief in finding an escape from their dire situation distracted him enough from it.

Though her feet propelled her against the earth to keep up with Bakugo's speed, Uraraka felt like she was floating. She looked at how her hand fit snugly in his, the strength of his grip reddening her fingertips.

 _'I don't have any feelings for Bakugo.'_

Her vision blurred a moment only to be cleared when she blinked away the hot tears that collected in her eyes. 'I see.' Using her free hand, she rubbed her lashes dry and put on her best smile. 'So that's what it was.'

"Die!" Bakugo shouted and blew a cemented wall down next, still sprinting at top speed.

Uraraka tightened her grip on his hand and picked up her pace after the boy. "I see it!" she happily exclaimed, "USJ!"

"Like I said, quit stating the obvious," Bakugo retorted but had on that rare, indisputable smile of his.

"...Ne, Bakugo." Uraraka pressed her fingertips deeper into his skin. "I'll make things a little easier for you as my thanks."

"Huh?" Bakugo turned around too late as the gravity manipulator activated her quirk and he found himself floating weightlessly in the air. "What the?!" he choked and was even more baffled when he was suddenly turned over on his back and carried the rest of the way- bridal style. His face reddened considerably, a mix of rage and embarrassment burning in him as Uraraka continued with her sprint. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he roared at her.

Uraraka squinted as a flash of bright light illuminated the darkness, signifying they had reached the outside. It may not have been the Mountain Zone, but sure enough, her feet were planted on the soaked ground with heavy rain pouring mercilessly on them. But in contrast to that decrepit cave, this was a much more welcoming sight. "We made it!" she laughed and lifted Bakugo up with joy. "We made it out, Bakugo! I'm so glad!"

"Put me down, you idiot!" the furious blonde snarled, "Put me the _fuck_ down right now!"

"Oops! S-sor-sorry!"

.

.

.

.

The last homeroom was dismissed late that afternoon, but Kirishima, Sero, Midoriya and Uraraka remained, awaiting Bakugo's return from Recovery Girl's office. They talked among themselves, asking Uraraka the details behind the blonde's injury as well as the amusing position he emerged in. They even delved into the logic for doing what he did, Sero questioning the legitimacy of the answer he gave the cross Thirteen which was, "My legs just ran for it. I wasn't really thinking." Of course, for such an effortless alibi, endangering his fellow classmates, and still failing to rescue his civilian, Bakugo alone received an F for the exercise, which genuinely shocked everyone but the blonde himself. Kirishima and Sero managed to scrape by with a C for their efforts in stopping their teammate.

"Bakugo didn't even look like he felt bad at all," Sero continued on his rant, "Acting so recklessly like he did... I wish he'd think about his peers a bit more, you know?"

"He must have had his reasons," Kirishima sighed in frustration, "Whatever those may be."

Unlike the others, Midoriya had a different interpretation of Bakugo's words.

 _'My legs moved on their own! I don't know why though!'_

He had given that same reason before and it brought a smile to his face. "A true, top hero's reason," Midoriya whispered but his comment went unnoticed as the others continued their discussion. Sure, Bakugo often jumped into battles by impulse, but to save a person? His eyes darted to Uraraka who looked just as absent from the conversation as he did. He noticed her gaze remained fixed on the door while her finger twirled messy strands of chestnut hair on itself.

"Is he like this with you, too, Uraraka?" Kirishima asked, "It must be so hard on you."

No answer.

The three boys looked at each other and then back at the brunette. "Uraraka?" Kirishima called once more.

Uraraka blinked and looked back at them. "Huh? I'm...er, I-I'm sorry. What?"

This was too familiar a scene for Midoriya. Though, not another word left any of them once the large door slid open and a grouchy Bakugo entered the classroom with his left arm slung in a cast. While the four gawked at him, he scowled back as usual and silently walked over to his desk to retrieve his things.

"You okay, Kacchan?" Midoriya inquired worriedly, "Your arm looked like it was in pretty bad shape when we left USJ."

Bakugo heaved an aggravated sigh, expecting this kind of interrogation upon his return. "You're not one to talk, Deku. You used to fuck up your arms and fingers all sorts of ways back then." He raised his treated arm a tad. "This is just a scratch, got that? A scratch! The old lady wouldn't stop fussing and wrapped it up like a sandwich, but she said I should be able to take it off by the end of tomorrow." Luckily that old lady was Recovery Girl or else such speedy healing would have been impossible.

"A scratch that needed Uraraka to carry you out like a princess," Sero snickered.

"Shut up, bastard..." Bakugo growled.

Kirishima could not help but chuckle as well at remembering Bakugo's flustered appearance when they came across the two at the Downpour Zone. It was like a cinematic shot from a hilariously horrible fairy tale parody. "Uraraka was one cool knight in shining armor," he added and laughed again, "Standing on a hill, braving a storm...with you lying so gracefully in her arms! Hahaha!"

"I'm going to kill both of you!" Bakugo finally exploded and lunged at the cackling pair.

Uraraka smiled warmly at the sight. Despite the friction Bakugo roused between him and his friends, they always managed to return to normality with ease. "I'm happy you're okay, Bakugo," she laughed along, "And you have so much energy left, too!"

Bakugo glared daggers at her. "Don't think you're off the hook! You're next on my hit list!"

"Ah..."

Midoriya looked between them and also smiled. The Bakugo he knew from his childhood was changing for the better and however Uraraka was doing it, he was glad for it. Though, admittedly, it did feel a bit sad to see the girl he liked being treasured by someone else and by a childhood friend, no less. 'It's for the best,' he told himself and gathered his things into his backpack. He tried to catch another glimpse of Uraraka's reaction but instead focused on a large stack of papers still seated behind her. "Uraraka! Weren't you supposed to copy and file those papers away for tomorrow's class?"

Uraraka followed his finger to the papers and nearly yelped as she said, "Oh, no! I completely forgot about these!" She glanced at the clock and this time, really yelped in horror. "Shoot! The copy room closes soon! And I have cleaning duty today, too. What am I doing?!" She hurriedly bade the boys a good day, grabbed the stack, and dashed out the door.

Kirishima leaned a chin against his hand and muttered, "Uraraka is always running to somewhere, huh?"

"She's keeping busy alright," Midoriya nodded along with Sero. "There's never a dull moment with her." He looked over at Bakugo and grinned. "Right, Kacchan?"

Bakugo's stare lingered on the door a bit longer before he returned to his desk to resume packing. "How should I know?" he grumbled.

.

.

.

.

"Phew!" Uraraka sighed as she walked down the hall with folders full of organized papers at hand. "I actually managed to finish the prints on time. Mr. Aizawa would have killed me if it weren't for Deku reminding me about these." It had been over forty minutes since she left so she expected to find an empty classroom when she slid the door aside.

What greeted her instead were a pair of crimson, draconian eyes that belonged to none other than her project partner and questionable person- Bakugo. To compliment them was a thin-lipped frown directed right at her as his right elbow leaned rigidly against the windowsill.

Uraraka immediately stiffened, but forced her stony feet to Aizawa's podium and set the folders down on it. 'Kyaaah! Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?!' She shook the growing blush away and cleared her throat. "Ba-Bakugo," she stuttered, "I-I-I thought ev-everyone had gone home for t-today. It's, uh, kind of late, um, don't you think?"

"I forgot to get some things so I came back," Bakugo said flatly, "Kirishima and tape boy are waiting for me outside."

"I-I see." She chose to busy herself with erasing the board so her back faced him. "Er, I have to clean today s-so um...I don't think I can a-attend our meeting lat-"

"We need to talk," Bakugo's venomous tone cut in.

Uraraka rubbed faster as Bakugo's ominous footsteps approached her. "Ab-about what?" she managed to stammer out before his hand abruptly stopped her frantic erasing. Her breath froze as his warmed the back of her neck, making her body shudder under him. "You're too close!" she cheeped and tried to scuttle away, but was abruptly spun around to face him.

"Why have you been avoiding me, huh, round-face?" Bakugo asked in a low voice, "Don't act stupid again. You know I won't fall for your bullshit and crocodile tears."

Uraraka stopped shaking and frowned. "...What's with you?"

"Hah?!"

Clearly fed up by this push and pull struggle of theirs, Uraraka snatched her hand from his grasp and glared at him just as intensely. "You're more hot-and-cold than Todoroki, you know that?!" she cried, "You encourage me to do certain things, then get mad at me for ridiculous things I didn't do. You protect me from danger only to get aggressive with me afterwards like this. And lastly, you make a threat to kiss me unexpectedly after _almost_ kissing me before and then you expect things to be 'just fine' between us?!"

Bakugo was taken back by her blunt honesty, nearly losing his own words of reason, but managed to stand his ground. "Let me explain something to you!" he retorted, "I'm only making threats to kiss you because you kissed me first! And without my consent!"

"And I'm telling you that it wasn't a kiss. It was me trying to save you from drowning! Haven't you heard of CPR?"

Bakugo shook his head vehemently. "CPR only counts on land not underwater!"

"Are you really making that an argument right now?" Uraraka huffed in exasperation.

"It's not an argument; it's a fact, damn it!" Bakugo slammed his hand on the board and pulled away, stomping back towards the podium to get some breathing room. Between this girl's infuriating stubbornness and Kirishima's accusations of him harboring nonexistent romantic feelings for her, he was teetering on the edge of his sanity. All it would take was a push, one little annoying push.

"Seriously!" Uraraka went back to erase the board, her former shyness now completely replaced by frustration. This was it. She was going to speak her mind whether Bakugo liked it or not. "We were fine the way we were before we went to your place for the weekend. Then you had to go and do...that."

"Who told you to come?! You could have refused, but no!" Bakugo marched back to the brunette and jabbed a finger into her shoulder. "And don't lump me with you! I wasn't fine at all! I'm still convinced that you've got some secret quirk up your sleeve playing at my immune system. Well, let me tell you, round-face. It's not going to work! I'm on to you!"

Uraraka finished the board and picked up the pail of water and rag she had prepared earlier to scrub the door, walls, or any other area that would keep her distance from him. 'I was wrong!' she berated herself as she began work on the door, 'I wasn't lying to myself when I said I didn't have feelings for this guy! I'm obviously just confused. He's terrible! Impossible!'

The rag slapped loudly against the door's metal frame as she dragged it down to get the bits of grime near the handle. "Threatening an innocent girl about taking her kiss and all that," she went on, "Can't you consider that you might cause misunderstandings or unpleasant feelings?"

"Oh? Do define 'unpleasant feelings,'" Bakugo sarcastically suggested and walked towards her, "Because I'll work extra hard to make sure they haunt you forever!"

Uraraka twisted her lips at him. "Like I said, you're so bipolar! One minute, you're actually cool and do or say kind things to make me think you're a nice person..." Her fingers wrung around the rag as she moved to another section of the door. "The next, you're all angry, crazy and harping on me about the most ridiculous things! You're just...just...you're so...!"

"What? I'm so _what_?! Spit it out already!"

"There aren't any words to describe you! You're just...a big, grumpy...blegh!" Uraraka threw her hands up in the air, stifled an inward scream and shifted to cleaning the desks.

"Running away again, huh?" Bakugo griped and followed after her, "You really like doing that shit, don't you, round-face?!"

Uraraka had never known herself to get so angry at anyone until she met Bakugo. He was about insufferable when they first started their Hero Analysis project, but she eventually became used to his delicate temperament and honest nature to the point that she found it nearly endearing. Until now. She noticed his malicious approach from the corner of her eye and gracefully slid to the next desk over. He let out an angry snort and tried to catch her from another angle but she just hopped over to the next desk after that. She supposed this counted as their form of normality- playing cat and mouse like silly elementary kids.

This went on for a while until Bakugo finally stomped to the opposite end of the last desk she was cleaning and threw his hand on its surface to jar her attention back on him. They glared at each other a moment, their chests heaving and temples glistening of sweat from their little chase. Neither had any idea how their petty spat got so rigorous.

"Go..." Uraraka exhaled, "Away."

"Fine," Bakugo panted, "We don't need to say anything else to fix this shit anyway."

Uraraka's hand slowed to a stop as she frowned in confusion. "What do you m-"

Not another peep left her as Bakugo abruptly yanked her tie down, bringing her forward and crashing her lips against his. Her eyes went wide in shock and her body instantly turned frigid at the contact. In just that second, with one simple action, Bakugo had sent her brain and heart into civil war. Her brain screamed at her body to move and push or punch the boy away, but her heart- the ever prevailing organ and preacher of wisdom- coaxed her to relax and let her passions take over. '...I'm sorry, me,' she thought shamefully as she closed her eyes and angled her face to deepen their clumsy kiss.

Bakugo's head jerked at her unexpected compliance, but to her gratification, he did not pull away. Instead, his hand moved from her tie and gingerly cupped her left cheek as his mouth parted to scoop in her lower lip and nibble on its soft flesh.

Uraraka was lost in a daze, but she could vaguely feel spiky, tousled hair running through her fingers and five calloused ones brushing down her neck as the taller teen continued his caresses. 'Is this really happening?' she wondered to herself as Bakugo then pinned her against the back wall. 'I know he's doing this as payback, but still.' They lost contact for a millisecond when she stumbled, but he fervently caught her lips again and resumed their session.

Though not quite chaste, Uraraka enjoyed that their kisses were somewhat timid yet bold and grazed in quick intervals. Their eyes met occasionally between the biting and grinding, but they never lost heat. On the contrary, the visual only fueled the embers they stirred.

The door suddenly flew open as Kirishima and Sero walked in with equally annoyed looks on their faces. "Oy, Bakugo!" Kirishima groaned, "What's taking you so long? We still have to-" His voice trailed off when he saw the scene before him.

"Oy..." Sero gasped and blushed.

Kirishima pointed at the two and arched an eyebrow. "Um... Why is Uraraka glued to the ceiling?"

Bakugo hid his flushed face the best he could as he stood stiffly by his desk. Upon hearing the door rattle, he and Uraraka immediately broke apart which catapulted her to the ceiling just as the two walked in. And now there she was, frantically holding her skirt down with a tomato-red face and three guys looking up at her in wonder. 'Terrific idea, round-face.' He cleared his throat and said, "Fuckstick thought it'd be a good idea to clean the ceiling like that until I walked in. She hasn't gotten down since."

"Oh... Do you need help getting down, Uraraka?" Sero called to her.

Uraraka tried to wave her hands for assurance but corrected that mistake when her skirt almost flew upwards. "I-I'm fine!" she stammered, "Yo-you guys go on ahead! I'll get down on my own! I still have a lot of cleaning to do anyway."

Kirishima and Sero hesitated in leaving Uraraka the way she was, but Bakugo easily reminded them of their next affairs, effectively distracting them to the exit. He let the two walk ahead of him before popping his head back in the classroom and scowling at the brunette. "Now we're even," he stated.

Uraraka floated back down and stomped her foot on the floor. "That was so uncalled for!" she yelped, "And you totally overdid it!"

As much as he wanted to show apathy towards his own actions, Bakugo found he could not even bring himself to smirk at the gravity manipulator. Deep down, he was equally as embarrassed, if not more. The kiss did feel like it nearly went overboard, but all of the online tutorials he watched beforehand described the steps exactly as how he had just executed it. Surely, he did everything to perfection as expected of him, right? As far as he was concerned, this was the most indisputable revenge that earned his honor back.

"Did you already forget what I said?" he grumbled, "I'm going to work extra hard to make sure your little 'unpleasant feelings' haunt you forever. If it makes you feel any better, this will be the last time we're doing 'that.' So reminisce on it while you still can, round-face. You've got no chance with me!"

The bliss Uraraka felt just minutes ago erupted into ashes at the blonde's statement. He had the nerve to put her at the pining end when he was the one that kissed her so heatedly just now? This boy had another thing coming.

Her protest never came as Kirishima called from the hallway, "Let's go already, Bakugo! We have to prepare for the mixer! Kaminari scored us a Friday so we don't have much time."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Bakugo yawned and nonchalantly trotted off.

Uraraka found herself completely alone in a still dusty classroom with her clothes and hair in complete disarray. Again, her heart was jumbled with a stern brow marked on her face to boot. "Mixer?!" she repeated in disbelief.


	21. Chapter 19 Part I

Uraraka's legs swung cheerily as her cinnamon eyes scanned Bakugo's room. Infamous for his ridiculously short temper, lack of patience, and endless dictionary of vulgar language, it never occurred to her just how impressively organized and serene his room was. Not a single article of clothing left astray, his papers and books were neatly stacked in a corner on his desk, the floor was lint and dust free with only a couple of dumbells occupying it, and his bed would have been straight as a ruler if it weren't for her currently claiming it as her rest spot. "Too bad he's a bipolar hothead," she mumbled out loud and quickly placed a hand over her mouth.

Bakugo's face sprung from the line of hanging clothes in his closet and wrinkled an abhorrent scowl. "What the hell are you still doing here? Our hour's up. Beat it!" He threw her one last evil eye before retreating into the hangers to rummage through more of his things.

"So..." Uraraka hummed and batted her lashes innocently, ignoring his earlier demand. "You're...going to a mixer tonight, huh?"

Bakugo stumbled back out, juggling a variety of clothes from leather jackets and pants to denim jeans to light cotton shirts. "Not that it's any of your business, but yeah. I am."

Uraraka rolled her eyes. She should have figured he'd give her a sarcastically blunt answer like that one.

Luckily, after all that transpired between her and Bakugo, both had an unsaid, mutual agreement to return to status quo. They resumed their daily hour meetings, sat together for lunch once in a while, and studied mostly in silence either in Bakugo's dorm room or the common room. After all, they were now 'even' so there was no need to delve into other possible meanings behind the sensuous kiss they shared. Nope. None.

Or so Uraraka wanted to think, but her racing heart flagrantly disagreed. 'Cheh!' her mind bawled, 'It happened just recently so the memory is still fresh! Darn you, Bakugo!'

To rub salt in the wound, the spiky-haired exhibitionist had plans to attend a mixer the whole time. Despite the simplicity of their reconciliation, Uraraka secretly hoped that he would change his mind sometime midweek or laugh it off as a joke, but his answer shot that idea down without remorse.

"This is stupid," Bakugo grumbled as he lifted each of his wears for comparison. "Screw what Kirishimshits thinks. I'm just gonna go all black." He picked a black graphic tee from the pile and gripped the hem of his muscle shirt to remove it, only to stop short at remembering Uraraka's presence. Sighing, he turned to her and said, "Do you mind? If you're not going to leave, then at least have the decency to not look at me while I change. Damn perv."

It took a couple of seconds longer for what he said to dawn on Uraraka before her face glowed a rosy pink and she was fumbling over herself to turn away. She'd already seen the guy half naked before, so why was she so worked up now? Eh, who was she kidding... Even then she reacted poorly and remembering their lip session only made it harder for her to keep calm.

The rustling of clothes trumpeted in her ears, but she could only press her palms against her feverish cheeks and close her eyes. "S-s-so!" she stammered to distract herself from the imagery, "Which girls from our class did you guys invite along? No-not that I care about not being invited! J-just...uh, I never figured you to have any interest in d-dating anyone, s-so..." She mentally slapped herself. 'Great job, Ochaco. You just came off as a sad outcast trying to invite herself along. Chehhh!'

Bakugo popped his head out from the shirt and inserted his arms into its sleeves for a comfortable fit. "They're not from our class. They're buzzbolt's friends from his middle school or something."

'Ara!' Uraraka bit the corner of her lip. 'Kaminari's girl friends?' She had to admit that boy had a good sense of the word 'cute,' which meant the mixer would be full of...cute girls. A sour feeling bubbled from her stomach as she peered over at Bakugo's clock- 6:48 P.M. Only less than two hours left until the big date.

"Yo!" Kirishima greeted and strolled in with a peppy hand wave. He smiled at seeing Uraraka perched snugly on Bakugo's bed and Bakugo standing over her with piles of clothes under his feet. 'These two sure are getting comfortable with each other,' he mused to himself.

"Hi, Kirishima!" Uraraka chirped back, "How's it going?"

Bakugo kicked his clothes aside and yowled, "What is it with people and just casually barging into my room?! I appreciate my privacy, y'know. Privacy!"

Kirishima looked over the blonde and frowned. "You are not wearing cartoon tees to our first mixer." Disregarding the angry shouts, he made a quick dial on his phone. "Kaminari! Hey, can you come to Bakugo's room really quick? We need your experienced advice on something."

"Oy!" Bakugo rebuked, "Who the hell said you could invite people over?!"

The door opened yet again but this time, Todoroki popped in with a look of surprise at discovering the number of people inside. His gaze stopped at the only female, ignoring the looks from the other two. "Uraraka, I've been looking for you. Sorry to be so sudden, but Midoriya still needs help moving in the new stuff for his room."

Bakugo bared his teeth at the new intruder. "You... Just who do you think y-"

"Oh, right!" Uraraka jumped to her feet. "I forgot that was tonight. Sorry about that."

"You found her, Todoroki?" Midoriya's voice spoke from the hall, "Ah! Ur-Ura-Uraraka! Hi! Yo-you're in Kacchan's room?"

"Hi, Deku!" the brunette cheered and waved to him. "Hold on, I'll go to you." She reached out to Todoroki who blinked cluelessly at her gesture. Kindly, she tilted her head at him and smiled. "Can you help me down, please? It's kind of stuffy in here."

"Right," Todoroki nodded before taking her hand. She tripped over the blanket along the way and fell forward, but was caught by the waist and gently lowered to the floor by the blue-eyed teen. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Uraraka gulped, pulling away from him. "Thanks, Todoroki. And sorry for falling on you like that."

"..." Bakugo's eye twitched at the two as they struggled to squeeze out of his room.

The door opened wider when a half-dressed Kaminari popped his head in and looked around the bustling dorm room. "Whoa!" he whistled in awe, "It's pretty lively in here. I didn't know you were throwing a party, Bakugo! I thought you hated people."

"Yo, Kaminari," Kirishima stepped in before Bakugo could reply. "Tell Bakugo he can't wear childish shirts to the mixer. You got anything he can borrow that's more...date-friendly?"

"Hmm, actually I might just have-"

" _ **Get out!**_ " Bakugo bellowed, "I want every one of you flunkfucks gone before I really lose it! Get the hell out of my room! Now!"

...

After nearly an hour of preparing and grooming, Kirishima and Sero showed up sharing the layered button up style while Kaminari donned a grey vest and white collared, rolled up sleeve combo. The trio stood by the gates, glancing nervously at their phones as the time for their mixer came nigh.

"Where's Bakurella at?" Sero fussed, "It's almost eight! We don't want to give the girls the wrong impression already."

Kirishima shrugged back. "He was pretty mad when he kicked us out, but that's nothing new. Besides, he's not here yet either. I wonder what's keeping them..."

"Ah," Kaminari pointed, "There he is!"

A lean figure emerged from the campus' dark fog, his lips pressed to a sober facet as he dragged his flat sneakers along the ground. His eyes, astute and forbidding, pierced through the darkness, honing in on the three others before him and gleaming with wariness at the odd gathering. He stopped before them and tucked a hand into his left pant pocket while steadying his navy blue satchel with the other hand.

Kaminari beamed at their companion. "Glad you could make it after all, Todoroki."

"Hm," Todoroki shrugged and brushed stray strands of silver and cardinal hair from his eyes.

Bakugo's encroaching form followed not long after. His eyes, in contrast to Todoroki's, burned with wolfish bloodlust and his palms glowed a fierce gold. He was oozing malignity and everyone could see it was all aimed at a certain dual-element wielder. "Half-and-Half bastard!" he barked, "What the hell are you doing here?! Who invited him?!" He turned to the other three, nostrils flaring and his mouth practically spewing flames of scorn.

Sero nudged Kirishima by the elbow and whispered, "You know, since this is his first mixer, I kind of imagined Bakugo's debut to be like..."

Both conjured a mild-mannered image of the blond wearing a pinned and proper black suit with his hair groomed neatly like how Best Jeanist had styled it before. The illusory Bakugo smirked at them and spoke with a cocky wink, " _Let's go, guys! We've got ladies to impress tonight._ " Their imagination then evaporated to reveal the abominable reality of their spiky-haired friend snarling and hissing at them like a wild honey badger. Only, this was a literal, ticking time bomb of a honey badger.

"...N-no," Kirishima sighed in complete disagreement, "Don't ever go there again, Sero."

"You're right," Sero also sighed, "Now I feel gross."

"Hah?!" Bakugo growled again.

"I invited him!" Kaminari came forward. He started with a strong and unbending expression but that crumbled into fear and uncertainty as soon as the frenzied blonde glowered over him with chompers ready to decapitate his next prey. "I-i-it was the only way to get the mi-mixer going," he admitted, "The event page wasn't getting any responses s-so...since Todoroki's kind of...y'know...the girls' favorite in the class I-I just, um... I posted a picture of the people attending including him a-and-"

"I was promised free soba," Todoroki explained for the more jittery blond, "That's all I'm here for."

Silence hung in the air as the others stared at Todoroki, impressed by his shameless disclosure. Though, they could not say it was unexpected either.

Almost immediately, Bakugo pulled away from the group and began stomping back to the school building. "Screw this," he spat, "I don't care about this shit anymore, Kirishima, I'm not going."

"Oh, no you don't," Kirishima smirked and yanked his best friend back by his collar. "Unless... You're admitting that you do have feelings for-"

"Shut up!" Bakugo jerked towards the redhead and shook him violently. "Shut up right now!"

"What was that?" Kaminari asked, cupping a hand to his ear.

And just like that, Kirishima achieved his second victory over his tsundere companion. As the group made their way into town, they gradually separated into little clumps. While Sero, Kaminari and Todoroki walked further ahead, Kirishima remained next to Bakugo to ask the unwanted question, "How are you and Uraraka doing, by the way?"

Bakugo choked on his own spit at the sudden inquiry, coughing loudly but waving away the concerned looks the others gave him. Aside from Kirishima- the merciless bastard was grinning at him like a retarded hyena. Having caught his breath, Bakugo straightened up and shoved his hands into his short-sleeve jacket's pockets. There was no way he would ever tell Kirishima the sin he and Uraraka committed in the classroom that day. And there was absolutely no way he would vent about how annoying it had been for him to maintain a nonchalant facade of stability for the sake of bringing his and Uraraka's relationship to how it was before.

If he had to put it simply, the mental and emotional turbulence was maddening and he hated himself so much for doing what he did. Ever since that fateful afternoon, the girl never left his mind. She'd smile at him every morning before class started, smile at him during lunch, secretly steal glances at him as they studied but then smile at him when she got caught, and she'd even smile at him in his deepest sanctums of sleep. 'Fuck my life,' he cursed himself each day but kept as indifferent a persona as he could retain around her. Those lips- those damned lips that teased him so. He could still remember their warmth and softness coated with the intoxicating taste of her saliva. Against his better wisdom, he could not help but thirst for another sinful dose. It killed him how clueless Uraraka was to his carnal yearning, always sticking close to him and carelessly hanging out in his room like he was just another female friend. Was a little tantrum the extent of how much their kiss affected her? He took some offense to that. She was lucky he had enough restraint to keep himself from defiling her famous purity as he was changing earlier, his predatory eyes grazing precariously over the smooth curves of her back and neck as she fiddled around and constantly touched her face for who-knows-what reason. He wanted nothing more than to hold and tease her again, to marvel the unique look of shock and bashfulness that she gave him before. While her smiles could be for anyone, that expression was for him alone to devour and savor to his heart's content and if he could see it even just one more time, he'd gladly lay his life down for that chance.

'What the shit?' Bakugo felt his mind go hollow.

"That good, huh?" Kirishima interrupted the boy's musings with a knowing grin.

Bakugo's face pinked as he shot the redhead a stringent glare. "Fuck off." His skin suddenly prickled, directing his gaze to the street just beside the gates. Aside from a lone old man in a large trench coat operating his phone under a lamppost, an advertiser waving around a small pile of pamphlets in their costume and a few locals taking a late evening stroll, there was nothing much amiss. 'Hm, just my imagination I guess. Weird.' Frowning, he slowly relaxed again and followed after the others.

.

.

.

.

Of all the places for their mixer to be held, it had to be the new tacky, cutesy and trending restaurant "Da-1," mainly catered to couples or group dates. The girls were already seated to one side of the large table by the time the boys arrived. A round of giggles drifted about them as the U.A. group seated themselves on the opposite side and Kaminari eagerly introduced his friends to each other.

To Bakugo, the strangers were just potatoes with limbs. Luckily for him, his brain had this amazing censorship feature where anything that did not interest him, be it people, conversations or especially names, there would just be a loud 'bleep' or a crudely drawn image to replace those things for him. So while the girls kept their potato shapes in his eyes, Kaminari's introduction went something like, "This is -bleep- and she was -bleep-bleep-bleep- and -bleep- over here -bleep-bleep-bleep-bleep- so many times! It was -bleep- and -bleep-bleep-!" The table joined in jolly laughter after that, except for Todoroki and Bakugo who gave each other looks of 'What the hell are we supposed to do?' Their silence surmised that lone wolves such as them tagging along in a group event was a terrible idea after all. To their slight relief, their server finally took down everyone's orders and worked on fetching their food and drinks.

"Whoa, you guys are adventurous!" Kirishima entertained the girls with his toothy grin. He appeared interested in a particularly lumpier potato that spoke in a high pitched voice. "You should invite us along next time."

"Yeah, I'm pretty handy when it comes to exploring high places," Sero joined in and smiled at the deformed potato next to the lumpier one.

"Wow, what a cool quirk!" the potato girls cooed in response and giggled again.

Bakugo rolled his eyes at his cringy friends and took a quick glimpse of what Todoroki was doing. He, too, was fussed over by two other potatoes but seemed unbothered, quietly eating away at his promised soba and nodding occasionally at their comments. Bakugo found it amusing how, even with just an icy glance from the boy, the potatoes would shake and squeal among themselves and fuss over him even more. 'Tch,' he chuckled internally, 'Give the girls a slightly good face and they go all _gah_ , huh? Simple-minded idiots.'

"Welcome!" the hostess by the entrance greeted an old man in a trench coat as he entered the establishment. She offered to take the coat for him but he politely declined and insisted to be seated as he was.

'The old man from the gates,' Bakugo noticed as the person took the booth next to them, but quickly dismissed that memo. His mind was preoccupied with the memory of Uraraka's coy interactions with Todoroki at the moment, dissecting them of any hidden meanings the average person may have missed. He considered the possibility that she finally got over her little crush on curly top and moved on to a more 'quiet and mysterious' type for a change of pace.

Uraraka; he couldn't help but compare her to these girls, asking himself if she giggled as often as them, blushed as much, or looked just as excited when around a boy she liked. She always did scamper away when confronted about her feelings so it was hard to tell. The only time she'd actually stay put and give a genuine insight into her heart was when she talked about her aspirations to attain an easier life for her parents, free of struggle and financial worries. But then she would get embarrassed for some reason and run off again. 'Always running off somewhere.' Strangely enough, he fulfilled his revenge and restored face, but why did he still ache for her? Her warmth, presence, smiles, tears, touches, and kisses...he wanted it all to himself. But now other potential interests for her were appearing and something in him burned to yell, 'Fuck off!' to all of them. Was this the 'love' Kirishima was talking about? 'No way,' he reasoned, 'Curiosity. This is just selfish curiosity.' He looked over at Todoroki again. 'Damn bastard...' Scoffing in disgust, he bent over to pick up his drink but was stopped by a pale hand that rested atop his.

Red nail polish and slender fingers laced in gold fashion rings.

He glared at the obnoxious hand's owner and was surprised to find not a potato looking back at him, but a fair-skinned girl with thick, wavy raven hair and crimson doe eyes more prominent than his or Kirishima's. She tilted her head in wonder, her long, dark lashes fluttering at him as her red, glossed lips curled into an inviting smile. He could not stop his cheeks from warming at the awkwardness he felt but kept his glare on her. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked bluntly.

Kaminari was trembling from his lonely corner, unsure of the dangerous situation unfolding before him. "Hana!" he squeaked, "Yo-you shouldn't-"

"Katsuki, right?" the girl addressed as Hana purred, "I love your shirt. It's very...expressive." She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles and the gutsy combo effectively muted the whole table.

"Eh?" Bakugo smirked, "If 'Fuck Bitches' doesn't turn you off then you're something else. And who the fuck gave you the right to call me by my first name?"

Hana pulled her hand away and flicked her hair over her bare shoulder. "I like to get straight to the point and become familiar with people I like as fast as possible." She watched Bakugo's eyes travel down with her hands as she purposely fiddled with the flower decoration just below her cleavage, teasingly pulling it down her already low-cut tight shirt and then springing it back up to emphasize her sizeable breasts. Smirking, she then snapped her fingers, firing Bakugo's eyes back into their sockets and exciting her ego even more. "I'm Himura Hana. But as Denki just said..." She leaned over the table and laced her fingers together. "Call me Hana."

Kirishima and Sero gaped at one another nervously, Todoroki took another hearty sip from his soba, and Kaminari bit his fingernails, near falling off his chair and making a sprint for the exit. The other girls exchanged knowing looks with each other, blacklisting Bakugo as 'marked' for Hana's next meal.

After regaining his composure, Bakugo slammed his fist on the table and leaned over to her as well. "I'm calling you for what you are," he sneered, "And that's 'Bitch,' bitch."

His bitterness did not appall her as Bakugo expected, but instead made Hana grin in return and sass with, "Well, if your shirt's a promise, then I don't mind that name in the slightest."

A round of "Oooh!" cooed throughout the table at the showdown of spunky wit. Bakugo's knuckles whitened in anticipation as his teeth shone in a sadistic smirk. It seemed he would be getting the entertainment he sought tonight after all.


	22. Chapter 19 Part II

As much as Kaminari tried to shift the mood to be more casual and fun for everyone, the tension between Bakugo and Hana only grew more palpable the longer the night progressed. Their eyes constantly flicked at each other whether they were eating or chugging drinks, despite that only one of them was intoxicating herself since she was of legal age, and she would often bring attention to the generous display of her womanly mounds which Bakugo shamelessly ogled at.

"Hana," Kaminari tiredly reminded her, "I'm not sure why you even came since we're all below your age limit, but you promised you'd behave so just...keep your end of the deal. I want us all to have a good time tonight."

Rolling her eyes, Hana was about to concede when Bakugo leaned back in his chair, arched an eyebrow at her and asked aloud, "Say, sparky, how'd you even meet this saggy old witch anyway? She obviously needs friends her own age." He pointed a sharp finger at her. "Get lost, you wrinkly bitch."

"Hana is a good friend of ours!" the tetrad of potatoes defended, "Don't be so mean!"

Kirishima elbowed the snarky blonde in the rib. "Cool it, Bakugo! You're upsetting the girls."

Bakugo took an unconcerned sip from his fountain drink and glared at the redhead. "I don't give a flying fuck."

Hana let out an ominous giggle, her eyes darting to Kaminari and quickly back to the bristled Bakugo. "Aw, don't be so uptight, Denki," she sang, "I'm not going to try anything, I promise. I have way more class than that. Besides..." The cryptic glow of her eyes reflected off Bakugo's own irises as they carefully followed her tongue gliding over her moist lips. "With age comes experience. And I've been told I'm a very... _excellent_...teacher." Suppressing a sigh, he grudgingly bit his cheek and popped another chunk of chicken karaage into his mouth.

...

Over at the next booth, the elderly man choked on his glass of water, spilling the liquid all over his trench coat. "Cra- I-I mean...o-oh, my word!" he sputtered and dabbed his napkin over the stain in a panic.

A nearby server noticed his plight and swiftly approached him. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked, "Do you need a towel?"

"Er...do-don't fret young...lady!" the strange person assured her, "I-I'm alright, see?" As soon as he said that, his grey, shaggy mustache tilted a degree but he quickly set it straight with his index finger. She looked at him skeptically, but he simply smiled back and leaned down to work on his bowl of tempura udon. Thinking nothing more of it, the server shrugged and ventured off to another table. "That was close!" the person muttered to himself, "If they saw me, then... I don't even want to think about that." He peeked over the floral wall and continued to watch the teenage spectacle just a table away, keeping his phone close to his chest.

...

It was the girls' turn for story time, which Sero and Kirishima happily listened to while Todoroki sat quietly with a blank stare and Kaminari acted as the bridge to gradient their conversations. They were sharing about a time when they all used to play hooky and hung out with other, usually older delinquents, at a hidden part of their hometown and shared canned drinks and fried peas over pleasant banter. "And that's how I came to know Hana," Kaminari concluded, "She was such a tomboy, too. She could take on five guys at once!"

"Hana is so cool!" one of the girls nodded along, "She really saved us from boredom back then. Oh! Remember Hayabusa? He'd hit on her so many times, but Hana always went out with anyone _but_ him,"

Kaminari's face lit up at the name. "Oh, yeah! Man, he was crushing badly..."

"Nothing changed in college for the poor guy?" Sero voluntarily asked, though slightly disinterested in this particular topic.

"High school," the girl across him laughed, "And nope. He's still trying to this day! I feel a little bad for him, honestly."

"But things have changed over the years- with me at least," Hana intervened and ran a hand down her ebony locks. "Now I just take five guys at once." The statement earned her a round of blushes and uncomfortable coughs while her gaze purposely lingered on the ash blonde teen in front of her.

...

"Oh...!" He knew it was not intended for his ears, but the old man could not help covering his face at overhearing that same bold statement.

...

Bakugo had no idea why this _pervert_ was so fixated on him out of everyone else. If she had directed her presumptuous eroticism at Sero, Kaminari or heck, even Kirishima, he was certain she'd get at least two out of three of them in bed with her within the next minute, legal or not. He resolved to leave Todoroki out of that list as his preference seemed to lean towards Uraraka right now, but that was beside the point.

"Hana..." Kaminari warned.

Hana smiled sweetly and pulled back on her advances, slowly guiding a piece of chicken karaage to her mouth and pinning it between her pearly teeth.

Todoroki, growing tired of being constantly questioned, finally set his chopsticks down a moment and let out a sigh. "Um, Inoue, right?" he asked the blushing potato closest to him, "Tell me about you. What are your aspirations after high school?"

"Kyah!" she squealed and sat up straight. "We-well, I hope to inherit my family's business one day and carry on with 'Inoue Snow-White' soap production to make it global! I need to start getting above C averages in class first, though. Repeating Algebra for the second year in a row is _not_ fun."

Todoroki refrained from expressing his disappointment. "I see," was all he muttered out.

'This bitch is dreaming.' Bakugo twisted his face in clear revulsion and lifted his glass to his lips, basking in pleasure how the soda bubbles stung his throat and burned their way down to his stomach. Then, another warmth traveled up his leg. His eyes snapped open in realizing that it was Hana's heeled foot grazing upwards and coming dangerously close to his core. Almost immediately, he threw his glass back down on the table and gawked at her with wide, incredulous eyes.

The others stole anxious glances at him but seeing he did not care for their thoughts tried their best to carry on with their conversations to keep the mood light.

"S-so what's your quirk, Nakagawa?" Kirishima asked of the same lumpier potato he was conversing with before.

"Oh," she fidgeted, "Um, I-I can make, er... I mean, it's not much but I can accelerate plant growth." She sampled it with the pot of hydrangeas beside their table which grew a few inches and popped out about three more buds. "I can only do small plants right now, though..."

"Cute..." Kirishima and Sero both complimented.

Oddly enough, Hana returned Bakugo's gesture, dropping her chopsticks on the table and crossing her arms over her plump chest in expectancy. "Shall we?" she hummed to him.

In a literal three-two-one count, she and Bakugo abruptly stood from their seats and stared each other down. Their peers and other onlookers fell silent, glancing nervously at the heated pair in expecting a fight or argument to break out. Instead, Bakugo wordlessly gestured Hana to follow him and both left the table in hurried stomps.

"There she goes again," the girls sighed, shaking their heads and resuming their meal.

Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari blinked at each other, unable to fully grasp what just happened. Admittedly, even Todoroki was somewhat impressed, showed by a brief change in his eyes' size as he watched them disappear to the hall that led to the second floor of the restaurant.

"Our Bakugo," Sero sniffed and leaned on Kirishima's shoulder. "Becoming a man before any of us... It's so unfair!"

Kirishima scratched his head and sighed guiltily. His initial reason for bringing Bakugo to the mixer was to help the guy realize his feelings for Uraraka. Thanks to life's irony, he had inadvertently gotten that same guy into bed with another woman and this was just a deep, murky, adulterated mess that continued to spill through his hole-ridden pail. "Forgive me, Uraraka!" he whispered just out of earshot from the others, "I'll buy you mochi and teddy bears forever..."

"Poor Bakugo," was Kaminari's honest input.

"Shouldn't you of all people be happy for Bakugo finally getting some action with the hottest, most _illegal_ girl at the table?" Sero whispered to the brooding blonde.

Kaminari hesitantly scratched his cheek before replying, "I should have told you guys about Hana before this. You see, her quirk is..."

...

Bakugo led an eager Hana to the empty restaurant balcony and shut the double doors behind them. She smirked at his decision and moved towards him in anticipation of a kiss as she was used to with other men, but stiffened when threw her against the railing instead. The metal struck her lower back painfully, contorting her flawless face into a grimace as she pushed herself off and shrieked, "What the fuck's your problem, asshole?!"

" _There_ it is," Bakugo jeered, pointing at her.

Hana realized her slip up and quickly covered her mouth with a hand, only to gasp when she found it dusted with dirt and old paint. She removed it from her face and clapped the grime away before returning her glare to Bakugo. "What's your game, Katsuki?" she asked warily, her eyes glinting the same crimson from before.

Shrugging, Bakugo lazily walked to the empty spot beside her and leaned his elbows against the railing, gazing at the Mandrion city lights laid out before him. "When are you going to call your quirk off already?" he groaned, "It's been annoying the shit out of me all night."

The moment he glared back at her, Hana knew she was caught. She snorted a sarcastic laugh as her eyes dimmed to a darker hue. "You could tell, huh?"

"It was giving me a damn headache. Shit, I wanted to slug you so bad to make it stop, but I don't plan on starting a delinquent record anytime soon. I have goals to meet."

"I'm surprised you won't hesitate to hit me because I'm a girl."

"Don't kid yourself. You're a bitch and that's that."

Hana stifled a genuinely amused chuckle and joined Bakugo in his sight seeing. "Succubus."

Bakugo's brow lowered in annoyance. "The fuck did you just say to me?" he snarled.

"My quirk," Hana explained, "It's called Succubus. It's an annoying quirk, really. Instead of being able to satiate my hunger with food like normal people, my body craves for and indulges in..." She thought over her words cautiously, finally taking Bakugo's barely blooming age into consideration. "Forbidden things... Sinful, unthinkable adult-"

"Sex."

"What?"

"You have sex to feel full." Bakugo rolled an annoyed eye at her. "That about sums it up, right? You're a horny, lecherous, leech."

Hana blushed at his bluntness. It seemed teenagers weren't as innocent as she perceived them to be. "Not quite," she huffed indignantly, "My quirk doesn't just make me a glutton for the desires of the flesh. By touching a person and getting them to look into my eyes, I gain insight on their deepest passions for the purpose of bending them to my will, regardless of gender. A form of brainwashing, technically, but penetrating from the south rather than north."

Bakugo smirked and watched as the costumed character from earlier strolled to the front of the restaurant and continued handing out the last of their pamphlets. "I guess I was the exception?"

"There's a drawback to my quirk, of course. It's especially difficult to manipulate a person with strong conviction, sometimes damn near impossible." Hana looked at Bakugo and sighed. "Such was your case. Oh, well!" She strung her luscious hair into a bun, letting the shorter strands drape over her shoulders and still somehow frame her face in an elegant manner. To Bakugo's pleasant surprise, she then kicked her heels off for reserved flats and leaned against the wall in a boyish manner, revealing a pair of black biker shorts under her white, hip-hugging skirt. "Guys aren't my cup of tea anyway. But in terms of _filling_ me to satisfaction, they're the best at it, especially when they're angry." Her smirk widened along with Bakugo's eyes as her words sank into him.

"Oh, shit," he breathed.

"Yep," Hana confirmed proudly, "Disappointed?"

Bakugo went back to glaring at her. "No, just...I would never have pegged you for it. Damn, well yippee for you. Thanks for making my evening a living hell for no good reason."

Hana smiled at the blonde, pleased by his casual acceptance and lack of a fuss over her confession. Suddenly, she wasn't very hungry anymore. Though like him, something had been nagging at her all night and she decided now was as good a time as any to finally ask, "So who is she?" She eyed the gleam of his dog tag as his body convulsed in uneasiness.

Bakugo's posture immediately straightened at her voice. "What are you talking about?" he countered defensively.

"Don't get all rabbity on me now," Hana teased, "You're into someone, aren't you?" While his enraged expression said no, his glaringly flushed face screamed the latter, bringing hefty laughter to her lips. "That's usually the reason I can't affect someone with my quirk. Besides, I touched you long enough earlier so I definitely caught a glimpse of her. She's cute."

"Shut up!" Bakugo glanced over his shoulder to see the silly teddy bear character worker staring at the restaurant door in an eerie manner. He raised an eyebrow at them as the person excitedly waved the last pamphlet at the door. The same elderly man in trench coat then exited the restaurant and stopped to converse with the character.

Once Bakugo's scowl returned, he flipped back to Hana and barked, "We're not on familiar terms yet, bitch! You don't get to ask those kinds of questions from me!" He puffed out his chest and marched to open the double doors.

"'Yet,' huh?" Hana giggled, "So there's a chance for us to be best bitches one day and talk about sappy shit like this? I have my own share of chick problems, too, y'know. And they're pretty damn juicy!"

"...Fuck off!" Bakugo must have cursed for the umpteenth time that night. Had he gone so soft that even random strangers were making a fool out of him now? And how dare that bitch ask about him and Uraraka like she'd known them all her life? He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, gawking at the puzzled servers walking by him with their trays of food and drinks. 'Somehow, it's always like this...' he pondered, looking down at his shaking hands, 'When it comes to relating that word to anyone, no matter how vague, I always...'

 _"We were fine the way we were before we went to your place for the weekend."_

 _"You make a threat to kiss me unexpectedly after almost kissing me before and then you expect things to be 'just fine' between us?!"_

 _"Bakugo!"_

Bakugo balled his fingers into matching fists and squeezed them into his palm. It took him this long, but he was now certain _something_ ignited between him and Uraraka during their time together and was now smoldering into another something he could not completely grasp yet. At least now he could wholly admit to himself, "It's not round-face's secret quirk, it's..." His shoulders fell to a slump. "Me?"

"Two bottles of Asahi for me, waiter!" Hana announced as she jumped and slung a heavy arm over the teen's shoulders.

Bakugo was mortified by her sudden affection. "What are you-"

"Let's share a drink," the raven-haired girl whispered so the servers would not scrutinize them. "To celebrate our new friendship and your enlightenment! It'll be our group's little secret, okay?" She dragged the rebellious teen back to their table, apologizing to their friends for their sudden disappearance and buying them another plate of chicken karaage to make up for it. Before joining the others' conversation, she leaned over to Bakugo one last time and murmured into his ear with a smirk, "Don't fuck it up with that girl. She's too good for you."

"Wha- Mind your own business you droopy hag! And don't ever touch me again!" Bakugo retorted and pushed her away just as the bottles and food were promptly brought over to them.

Hana chortled heartily and raised a bottle to the flustered blonde. "A toast to you, Bakugo! For rejecting my _needs_ , may the universe help you in your...teenage endeavors!"

Bakugo clicked his tongue in disdain and clinked his bottle to hers. "Fuck you, too," he replied with an irate scowl.

The end to that night was his first serving of alcohol, earning an applause from the younger girls and an uncertain stare from the guys. Whatever. He had to jump over that hurdle sooner or later anyway. He'd deal with the repercussions later.

.

.

.

.

The teddy bear character trudged into the nearby park, its back hunched over in a crestfallen state as it approached the first bench just a couple of steps away from the entrance, overlooking the playground. The area was devoid of life, lit only by the fluorescent single lamp that stood behind the bench. After sitting down, the person removed their headpiece, revealing long, chestnut strands that flowed into a familiar, poofy bob cut. She looked down at her pamphlet-less hands before shakily commanding them to retrieve her phone from her costume's stuffy pocket.

.

.

"Sorry, Uraraka," Midoriya panted as he peeled the grey mustache from his upper lip, "These were all the pictures I could get from where I was sitting. Plus, the servers were giving me strange looks so..." He pulled his phone from the trench coat pocket and hurriedly sent the pictures to her number. While they uploaded, he looked up at her teddy bear head and chuckled. "I'm glad that costume actually fit you. My mom's had it in storage forever so I thought I'd get it out of the way for her. Why did you have to come in disguise again?"

"I told you, this is a two-person mission!" Uraraka answered giddily, "Besides, the trench coat wouldn't fit me since I'm shorter and wider than you, so it was better for you to go inside instead of me! I'd have been way too suspicious and Bakugo would have chased me out in a heartbeat."

"And a person in a teddy bear costume handing out expired advertisements late at the night isn't..."

"We only look at the positives, Deku!"

Midoriya emitted another shy chuckle and checked the status of his upload. "There! They should all be on your phone now."

"Thank you so much again!" Uraraka bowed, "I owe you big time!"

"Don't mention it!" The curly-haired teen blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I just hope this is sufficient enough for your Hero Analysis journal. Kacchan's...social interactions, was it?"

Uraraka rose an eyebrow as though she wasn't sure what he was referring to but quickly remembered her light fib and beamed, "Ye-yeah! This is totally plenty! In fact, I'm going to go write all about tonight right now. Bye, Deku! Thanks a million!"

"Ur-Uraraka, wait!" Before Midoriya could say anything else, Uraraka was already far gone down the street. 'She runs pretty fast after all...' he thought and sighed.

.

.

The light of the phone screen reflected in Uraraka's glossy amber eyes, giving her a pale blue complexion as she continued to stare blankly at the picture she opened. It was of Bakugo leaning over the table holding hands over a glass of drink with a dark-haired girl that sat in front of him. 'She's really pretty,' Uraraka noted and moved on to the next picture. He looked flustered in this one, a slightly pink shade to his cheeks as his eyes lingered at a suspicious low. Her own cheeks reddened when she followed his gaze to the dark-haired girl's bosom. "Bakugo, you're no better than Mineta!" she scolded.

The next set of pictures were somewhat uneventful, showcasing the group simply having a grand time at their mixer and laughing away at each other's stories. A part of Uraraka wished she had been invited, but the larger part thanked life that she wasn't. She could not help focusing on the mysterious girl's sultry looks and assessing Bakugo's reaction in each shot. For most of them, he seemed indifferent enough, but it irked her how often his eyes moved from the forbidden valley to the girl's face and vice versa. From there, the images only got worse.

Midoriya barely caught a shot of the girl trailing her foot up Bakugo's leg as he was taking a sip of his drink.

Next, they were gazing at each other feverishly, the girl smirking at Bakugo with her arms over her chest.

When the final picture came, a cold harpoon shot up Uraraka's arm and pierced her heart.

Bakugo and the girl departed from the table with only their backs included in the shot as they seemed to be making their way to the other side of the restaurant. Not only was she wearing a short, tight skirt but the raven-haired girl had the long, slender legs and elegant heels to pull the sexiness off. It seemed her spell worked since Bakugo looked like he was in a hurry to take her away from there.

Uraraka tried to inhale a fresh amount of air to calm herself but found her breath shaky and the world about ready to crumble from under her. The breeze stilled, all noise died away, and the bench felt colder than it did when she first sat down, the cruel chill bypassing her ridiculous costume and tearing at her skin. Just when she thought she could regain her sense of lucidity, her lips quivered and her vision blurred. "What the?" she laughed weakly as her fingers hovered over her mouth. "Ha, what's wrong with me? Haha... I shouldn't react like this." Why was she hurting so much?

"Ah, shit..." Bakugo's voice echoed nearby, "I shouldn't have done that. Damn bitch got carried away..."

Gasping in fright, Uraraka hastily positioned the headpiece back on, struggling to tighten its hold along the neck buttons. Sadly, it was too late as the groggy blonde stepped into the light and took a clumsy seat next to her, lifting his head to the sky. Her body froze at their closeness and she cursed at the heavens for betraying her and bringing the last person she wanted to see that night. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she furtively tucked her phone back into her pocket.

Bakugo looked at her, scowled and hunched over in discomfort. "When are you going to take that stupid thing off?" he grunted.

'Shoot!' Uraraka gulped. 'Have I been found out?!'

"Isn't it already way past the end of your shift? No one else is working but you."

'Ah...' Uraraka exhaled in relief. 'I guess not. Thank goodness.' She slowly turned to him and waved her hands to gesture 'No' and then pumped her fists in the air to say 'I'll keep working hard!'

"Hmph," Bakugo laughed half-heartedly, "Your childish energy kind of reminds me of someone really annoying. She's just as short, too."

Despite her tears, Uraraka puffed her cheeks in contempt at that comment.

Bakugo rubbed his temples and winced. "I'm guessing a useless part-timer like you wouldn't happen to have any aspirin on them right now, huh?" He received the same declining gesture. "Figures. Argh, fuck! I'm barely keeping awake here. I shouldn't have downed that second bottle."

Uraraka nearly screamed in fury, knowing full well the severe age difference Bakugo needed to cover before he could legally consume alcohol. Instead, she wagged a scolding finger at him and pounded a fluffy fist into her fluffy palm, then pointed angrily at him. 'You are in so much trouble, mister!'

Bakugo flipped her off. "What are you, my mom? It already happened so get over it." He ignored the bear's angry flailing and heaved a sigh. Since this was a stranger that couldn't personally judge him, he figured it was fine to finally vent out some of his frustrations. He left the group early and came to the park expecting to self-meditate anyway, but going to town on some poor soul in a teddy bear costume would work just fine, too. "I'm fuckin' pissed right now!" he suddenly shouted.

Uraraka stopped and tilted her head with a shrug. 'Why?'

How he'd be able to understand and carry a conversation with this oversized teddy bear, Bakugo didn't know. Nevertheless, he continued to speak, "Have you ever felt that you had something...'important'...this whole time but could never figure out what it was until one random night changed all that?" He looked at the bear dead in the eye. "Tonight was that night for me."

An image of Bakugo and the raven-haired girl's backs as they walked away flashed in Uraraka's mind, reminding her chest and throat of their agony earlier. She shook her head and shrugged her shoulders again. 'I don't know.'

"You see, there's this person I know..."

Uraraka's back tensed as tears threatened to fall once more. 'I don't want to hear this.'

"I thought she was a real pain at first...and still do now, but she turned out alright." Bakugo leaned back against the bench and paused for a moment, frowning at the empty swings that swayed in the quiet breeze. "And as much as I hate to admit it, I can't ignore her. Especially not after tonight. I can't get her out of my fuckin' head no matter how hard I try! Pathetic, right?"

Silence.

"Kirish- This guy I hang out with told me that it's because I 'love' her."

The bear bowed slightly, bringing a cushioned fist to its chest.

"The only problem with that is I don't even know what I'm supposed to be feeling to call it that." Bakugo pinched the bridge of his nose and glared at his silent companion. It was annoying making one-sided conversation like this, but he wouldn't complain. It at least allowed him to hear his innermost thoughts out in the open. "Tonight really had me thinking," he continued, "And I'd never tell anyone I know what I'm about to tell you now, but..."

Inside her costume, Uraraka's face flushed and her body shook, uncertain whether to sit still and hear the boy out or to move and run away- as far away from him as her legs could carry her. To her dismay, she remained, forced to listen to Bakugo's confession. 'Stop!' she pleaded silently, 'Please stop!'

"I'm starting to think he might be right."

Uraraka cupped where her lips would be and squeezed her eyes of the tears that had been overflowing for some time now, letting them run freely down her cheeks and curve around her jaw. Her body felt cold and numb. She already knew where Bakugo was headed with his admission, but it still hurt. Why, though? It wasn't like they were anything aside from partners and friends as she'd always proclaimed. As a _friend_ , she should be happy for him finally realizing his feelings for that girl. In fact, as a _friend_ , she should be _encouraging_ him to pursue that girl to the ends of the Earth.

Then she remembered their kiss; their fated, passionate meeting where she accidentally and wrongly hoped that it could have meant something more to Bakugo than just petty revenge. Could someone's heart really be that frigid? Though, even if that wasn't the case, she knew there was no place in his heart for her.

He wasn't for her.

Bakugo noticed the bear's trembling and tapped the figure on their shoulder. "I know, I'm a downer. I just really needed to get that off my chest since I know I won't be doing much once I sober up. You don't know me though so you can forget any of this happened after we part ways."

'What? But why?' Uraraka turned to the blonde and shook her hands at him. 'No, don't give up!'

What was she doing? She knew she'd be the only one getting hurt again, but...

The happy bear clapped Bakugo on the back and raised an encouraging thumb to him, much to his confusion. 'You've got this! Go get her!'

...First and foremost, she was his friend.

The happy bear hopped to its fluffy feet and pressed two layered palms to the left side of its chest, bouncing them to simulate a beating heart. 'Do what you feel is right!' it seemed to eagerly say and pointed towards the street. 'Go out there! Hurry and go!'

A minuscule smile tugged at Bakugo's lips as he pushed himself off the bench. "Heh," he laughed, "You really are...just like..." The alcohol finally caught up to him, his gelatin legs wobbling away and plummeting him to the ground.

Acting quickly, Uraraka dove down and caught Bakugo just before he hit the pavement. The boy was out like a light. She looked around before setting him down, taking off the bear paws and applying Zero Gravity on him to make the next step feasible. "Sorry, Bakugo," she whispered and picked him up the easiest way she knew how. Swallowing her sorrow, she made the long journey back to U.A., fresh tears still stinging her eyes.

...

When Uraraka arrived at the gates, Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, Todoroki and Midoriya were all standing outside looking flabbergasted at her advent. Though, she supposed seeing their rough-tough friend being carried like a passed out bride back to their school by a large teddy bear would be something worth gawking at. She noticed the inconspicuously folded trench coat tucked under Midoriya's arm and breathed out a relieved sigh.

"Bakugo! There you are!" Kirishima cried and ran over to retrieve the blonde. His face lit up in wonder when the bear passed the languished body to him. "Whoa, you're a lot lighter than I expected."

Uraraka and Midoriya exchanged a stealthy nod before the One for All user suddenly yelled, "Waaah! What is _that?!_ "

As expected, they all turned towards Midoriya, giving Uraraka just enough time to slip off the bear paws and press her fingers together. "Release!"

"What the?!" Kirishima hollered as Bakugo's full weight returned and nearly sent him crashing into Sero and Kaminari. 'A sudden return in weight...could it be?' He turned to where the giant teddy bear was only to find it gone.

Todoroki furrowed his brows at Midoriya. Bumping into the awkward teen in the same area was strange enough, but now he was blurting random things, too?

"Ahah..." Midoriya laughed meekly at seeing Todoroki's critical stare on him. "I guess it was just a cat or something. My bad."

With Sero's help, Kirishima managed to get Bakugo on a piggyback position and walked towards the campus. "The guy decides to try alcohol by himself then suddenly runs off and later comes back knocked out cold, carried by a teddy bear," he grumbled, "What the heck, man?!"

Bakugo stirred a little and growled, "Put me down...turtle...turd... Ugh, I feel like shit. Urrk!" He dry heaved for a quick second and then slumped against Kirishima again.

"He must have had an adventure," Kaminari added to which Midoriya and Todoroki nodded in agreement. Then he frowned. "I've gotta talk to Hana about not teasing underclassmen so much. That was pretty messed up on her side."

Sero grinned at him. "I'm surprised you weren't all over the girls tonight. You're normally the first one to try and score a date with the cutest girl in the room."

A blush tinted Kaminari's cheeks as he looked away and directed his gaze at the stars above. "I just...wasn't that interested in the crowd tonight, that's all. No big deal."

"Uh-huh..." Sero simpered.

"Guys," Kirishima grunted, "Less talking, more lifting. I think Bakugo's about to hurl a big one if we don't get him back in his room within the next five minutes."

"Urrk..." Bakugo gurgled again.

"Wah! Ru-run, Kirishima!" Midoriya panicked, "Kacchan's about to-"

" _ **Shiiiiiiiiit!**_ "

.

.

.

.

After clicking her door shut and taking off the bulky teddy bear costume, Uraraka plopped herself onto the bed, not caring in the slightest that she had forgotten to turn on the lights. Right now, the darkness was more than inviting and she was happy to be its visitor for the night. She took her phone into her hand and opened the last image of Bakugo and his mysterious girl again, gazing sadly at their distant backs. "Thank goodness," she sighed and blinked away the oncoming tears. "I'm so happy for you, Bakugo."

Same old story, huh?

Uraraka dropped the phone on her chest and let her arms fall limp at her sides and her head to slide passively against the pillows so she could stare at the empty gloom. At least, unlike with Midoriya before, it wasn't a pointless devotion. Bakugo found someone to care for out of the whole puzzlement between them and in that regard, she hoped she somehow influenced him to be a warmer person.

She sat up and stretched, rubbing away the wetness from her eyes and cheering, "Yay! Well, it's about time! Gosh, I was getting so distracted from my studies, too. There are only a little over three weeks left until the final and then after that..." Her heart gave a small squeeze. 'This will all be over.' Just as she was about to switch on the lights, her phone suddenly rang. Sighing, she tentatively brought it to her ear and answered, "Hello?"

"Ochaco!" her father greeted from the other end, "You didn't call us after your midterms like you said you would! Is everything alright? How are you?"

"Ochaco, honey?" her mother spoke next, "Are you okay? We don't mean to disturb, but your dad is _such_ a worry-wart."

Uraraka felt her heart melt at her parents' loving concern. Yet in return, she never did give them a call and for that, she was deeply apologetic. She bit back the pain in her throat and uttered, "Mommy, Daddy...h-hi. Um, I've been busy with some stuff but u-um..." She took in a deep, shaky breath. "I-is it okay if...I see you guys soon? It's been so long and..."

Bakugo's taciturn smile glowed from her memory. _"Crying isn't going to solve anything. You're better than that."_ And like a dying flame on a short wick, he flickered out to a faint and lonely string of smoke.

Uraraka smiled sadly. "...I have so much I want to talk with you about."

* * *

 **NOTE:** _*Applauds*_ I just wanted to take this brief moment to say... I _**really** _ enjoy reading your guys' speculations and input! Bravo to all of you!

As for how long I'm going to continue this for, all I'm going to say is that All Might's final hasn't happened yet :) so there's the hint.

Thank you again for taking the time to read and review my story. Much appreciated and more to come!


	23. Chapter 20

"Ugh..." Bakugo groaned, "My head." It was pounding alright and the nauseating fluid pooling in his gut did not help make waking up any easier. 'Now I know how round-face feels when she passes her weight limit.' When his vision steadied, he was astonished to see his normally clean walls plastered with martial arts posters and motivational quotes as well as pictures of muscular individuals. "What the f-" He shot up from the floor only for his forehead to collide violently with a large punching bag that hovered just above his blind spot. "Who the fuck put this here?!" he snarled, socking a right hook to his inanimate nemesis before standing up to find his next victim.

The sheets next to him stirred and from under them emerged tufts of red, spiky hair. Bakugo knew those tufts anywhere. "Kirishima!" he bellowed and gave the bed a hard kick. "What the fuck is this?! Why am I in _your_ room?!"

The redhead crawled out from under his blankets and rubbed his head with a tired groan. "Keep it down, Bakugo," he chided, "I had to babysit your drunk butt all night since you kept puking at random times and I barely got in bed two hours ago." He pulled the covers over his head only to have it yanked from his body entirely and exposing him to the sunlight. Now _he_ was irritated. "What the hell, man?!" he shouted back.

Bakugo threw the heavy material aside and stumbled towards the door, still in a daze. He had a vague recollection of what happened last night. Between the creepy woman named Hana and the alcohol, one thing didn't quite fit. A bear? Yes, he remembered talking to a large teddy bear and saying something along the lines of Kirishima being right about him having feelings for Uraraka. But Hell would freeze over before he'd ever let the blockhead know that. Speaking of Hell... "Why is it so hot in here?!" he hissed, flapping his shirt against his chest.

Concluding that he wasn't going to get the sleep he wanted, Kirishima finally swung his legs over the bed and glared spitefully at the boisterous blonde. "It's just hot, okay?" he grumbled, "And I was getting used to it, too, but here I am- awake again! I should have just let you talk yourself into a hole last night to keep any of this from happening."

Bakugo frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're a talkative drunk, you know that?" Kirishima yawned, "And more emotional, too. It would've been hilarious if I didn't find it so sad."

Bakugo's face paled as he heard:

"After you chugged down the first bottle with Hana, you seemed fine. But then after a couple of minutes, you started doing what Midoriya normally does- muttering to yourself so I asked you, 'Hey, man, what's up? You okay?' And you just about let it all out! You went off about 'Damn, why can't I forget about her? She pisses me off so much but I like it when she's around' etcetera, etcetera. I tried shutting you up since you were talking so loud but then you just _had_ to chug down the second bottle Hana ordered for you." Kirishima couldn't help but chuckle sarcastically at remembering that scene. "You know, for someone really smart, that was pretty dumb of you."

"What did you say, assface?!" Bakugo immediately flared.

"Well, it's true!" Kirishima argued, "You definitely caught everyone's interest with your tipsy attempt at a confession. Heh, heh... It got so bad that you even blurted, 'I want to kiss her again, damn it! Everyone just needs to fuck off!' and that's when I finally pulled you aside to save whatever was left of your dignity. I even tried snapping you out of it, but you got mad saying I was oppressing you or something and ran off. We tried looking for you, but it was getting late and we had to make sure the gates were still open so we went back to U.A. first. When we got to the gates, Sero and I debated on who to send to get you, but that was when you came back...carried by a teddy bear. Then you puked all night- on my shirt, mind you- mumbled some more weird things and now we're here."

Bakugo could not believe what he was hearing. Not only was the teddy bear confirmed to be real, but he spilled his secrets to the last people he wanted to know about them. To top it all off, Kirishima was smirking at him like he knew what was going on the whole time. Oh, how he wanted to blast that smug look off his face with an extra serving of ass whooping.

"So you and Uraraka kissed, eh?" Kirishima sneered gleefully.

"Shut up!" Bakugo barked as his fists cracked, "Don't say anything else, turtle turd, or I'll fuckin' kill you!" He had never retreated from anything in his life but in this case, he would make an exception.

"Bakugo, wait-"

Gritting his teeth in anger, Bakugo tromped out into the hall and slammed the door behind him.

Kirishima laid back down on his bed and exhaled slowly. "Well," he muttered, "I was going to warn him, but...eh. He'll figure it out himself." He threw the covers back on the bed and happily drifted back into dreamland.

.

.

.

.

After refreshing himself with a cold shower, brushing his teeth three to five times, and changing into a looser red tee and black cargo shorts, Bakugo decided to rejuvenize his sanity in the air conditioned common room. When he arrived, a majority of his classmates were also there, much to his chagrin, mainly sprawled out in the entertainment center both on the couch and the floor.

The first to notice his arrival was Midoriya who seemed caught midway through a discussion with Iida on the bean bag chairs. "Kac-Kacchan!" he greeted with a wave, "Feeling better?"

"Tch!" Bakugo spat and headed towards the kitchen.

"Was he ill?" Iida asked.

Midoriya brought his rejected hand back down. "Ah...so-sort of."

What greeted Bakugo in the kitchen was truly a loathsome sight- Todoroki and Uraraka standing over the counter, leaning closely next to each other and fidgeting with... _something_.

The upbeat girl not only had her hair partially tied up for the first time but also had on a loose, floral peach crop top paired with high-waist white shorts to keep her upper body somewhat modest. But what she lacked in skin up there, she made up for in the absence of leggings she usually wore underneath her skirts and shorts, exposing smooth, creamy legs that began a little above mid-thigh and ended at the simple nude flats on her feet. Todoroki was just as casual, wearing a plain, grey cotton tank top and dark nylon pants. They were whispering to each other, which he must have said something amusing because she suddenly started giggling. Then she must have said something funny also since he smiled- _smiled -_ and chuckled a little in return.

Bakugo's eye twitched. This homey atmosphere was just as nauseating as his hangover. "Oy!" he clamored and punched the counter, startling the pair. He kept his animosity glued to Todoroki who stared back listlessly as usual. "What the fuck's going on here, huh?!"

Uraraka seemed jarred by his presence, but put on that same sunny smile of hers and beamed, "Good high noon to you, Bakugo! Glad you could join us!"

As Bakugo noted many times before, that smile was for everyone so it did nothing to appease his growing rage. If anything, it only added fuel to it since he knew it was an evasive tactic of hers. "Don't ignore my question, round-face," he threatened, immediately putting a stop to her plans.

Both teens turned to the side to reveal their strange concoction of fruit juice and actual, messily cut fruits. Todoroki was emitting his chilly mist over an ice cube tray filled with the chunky fruit mix and crooked toothpicks stuck to them. Once he put two and two together, Bakugo's scowl only worsened. "Are you fuckin' kidding me?"

"Ice cream and melons are a little on the expensive side right now," Uraraka admitted sheepishly, "And since it's a really hot day, everyone is getting desperate, so..."

"We're making homemade fruitsicles," Todoroki finished and held up his misty ice cube tray. "I'm apparently in charge of instant-chilling them."

Uraraka nodded in agreement. "Todoroki is doing a great job!"

Bakugo couldn't stand looking at the make believe husband-wife team any longer. "Tch!" he snapped and turned a heel for the doorway, "Wasting your time on useless things like idiots... Go do something productive for once!" His head stilled throbbed and nausea remained in his hollow stomach, but he felt if he did not leave the kitchen soon, he would upchuck an organ for sure.

"Never mind him," Uraraka assured the hybrid teen, "Let's just continue where we left off. Um..." She tapped a finger on her lip. "Eheh...where exactly was that again?"

Todoroki swept the hair out of his eyes. "I was freezing the tray while you held the toothpicks in place. Here." He pushed the ice cube tray towards the brunette and emitted a chilly mist from his right hand. "Hold your side now, I've got this one. Don't get too close to my hand though, I don't want to accidentally freeze-burn your fingers off."

"Ri-right! Got it!"

With a loud huff, Bakugo marched over to Todoroki and snatched the pitiful dessert tray from his hand. Without even blinking, he blew up that same tray until there was nothing left but black melted plastic and smoke.

"Eeeep!" Uraraka cried, "What are you doing, Bakugo?! That was our only ice cube tray!"

Todoroki stared at his empty hand and slowly turned to Bakugo. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No shit, there's a problem," Bakugo affirmed, flinging the deformity to the trash bin. "You novices don't have a clue as to what you're doing! No one would eat those ugly excuses for shitsicles." Another way to insult him that very few knew about was serving horrid food, much worse horrid _and_ revolting food. He rolled his sleeves over his shoulders, flexed his hands, and glared at the duo. "Stand watch outside, Half-and-Half," he addressed Todoroki, "Make sure _no one_ gets in and don't you dare pop your stupid ass back in here or else I'll kill you. We'll call you when we need a freezer."

"My quirk isn't fo-"

"That wasn't a request."

Uraraka glanced between the two as Bakugo walked past her and began clearing the counter. She stepped away from him, flinching as though the light brush of his elbow just burned her. "I'll wait outside too," she volunteered, "I don't think I'll be of much help here." She was about to follow Todoroki out the doorway when Bakugo jerked her back by the arm and pulled in the pass-through window shutters.

" _You're_ staying put," he ordered, pulling her closer. "You started this shit so it's only right you help finish it."

Uraraka stiffened at his touch but fought against the temptation to avert his eyes. No matter how painful his hold or how agonizing his stare, she promised herself she would not falter in her resolve to be a good friend to him. "Alright then," she chirruped, "Whatever you say, Bakugo." She never knew of any other time it hurt so much to smile. To her surprise, the irritable teen responded with a dissatisfied glare and kept it on her for a time. "...What's wrong?"

Crimson orbs of rancor softened to a distant melancholy as Bakugo grunted, "Nothing." He brushed past the brunette again to retrieve his own set of popsicle molds from the pantry's upper shelf and then scavenged the remainder of strawberries, mangoes, and kiwis from the fridge. Not much was left, but if he portioned them correctly, they'd have just enough for everyone present in the common room. He rinsed off the cutting board and cast his magic on the knife, speedily slicing the smaller fruits into even portions and peeling the mangoes with finesse. He shook the carton of lemonade the doofus-duo left out and nodded. Half a carton would do just fine for this particular recipe.

It never failed to amaze Uraraka just how in tune Bakugo was with the culinary arts, made evident by the awestruck look on her face as she watched him pour a partial amount of the lemonade into their only blender and throw in some whole chunks of strawberries and mangoes after. He next pulled a teaspoon from the drawer, took a reserved amount of white sugar from the jar and threw it nonchalantly into the mix. 'Wow,' she blushed, 'He didn't even have to taste it.'

She observed how his lips and brows tightened to a concentrated frown, a small bead of sweat trailing down his temple only to be whisked away by a single sweep of his wrist. His eyes flitted her way but quickly left as he moistened his lower lip and resumed with perfecting the fruity treat. Her heart jumped a little at the fleeting eye contact, but she kept a straight face. 'He looks so focused now. I wonder what he's thinking about?'

'What the fuck did I tell that damn bear?' Bakugo finished with a sprinkle of chia seeds and finally shut the blender and turned it on. 'I know my drunk ass was saying shit to him but damn, what if I said too much? It was regarding Uraraka, too, so it doesn't help that I'm extra tense around her now. Fuck! What exactly did I say?!'

After about thirty seconds or so, he took the jug and poured the blended fruit contents into the separated compartments, followed by sliced pieces of kiwi and strawberries before inserting the plastic top with ready-made popsicle holders and fastening it. "Oy! Half-and-Half!"

A reluctant Todoroki reentered the kitchen with his arms folded across his chest. "Compared to how it was with Uraraka earlier," he told Bakugo, "I feel like a tool with you."

"Just shut your trap and freeze," Bakugo barked, holding up the container.

Sighing, Todoroki took the weighty popsicle mold into his right hand and blew a blizzard into it. He kept it up for about a minute until Bakugo stopped him. When they opened the container, it was as gratifying as finding a chest full of golden treasure. A rare smile spread across Todoroki's face as Uraraka bounced in place and squealed, "Kyaaah! It looks so good!"

The satisfaction was short lived as Bakugo abruptly removed the popsicles, put them on a plate, shoved it into Todoroki's hands and pushed him towards the doorway. "Hand these out and don't come back until we call you again," he ordered tersely and darted back into the kitchen right after. As he anticipated, a wave of cheers spread across the common room and the atmosphere turned noisy rather quickly.

"Who made this?!" Kaminari could be heard exclaiming, "It's so tasty!"

"Uraraka...I think," Todoroki mumbled back.

"A woman's touch is definitely satisfying," Mineta remarked with slurps following after.

An annoyed vein popped from Bakugo's temple at the shorter boy's comment. "I'll kill that brat!" he hissed. The sound of Uraraka's giggling coming from behind only worsened his irritation. He spun around and pointed at her, "You were watching me, right, fuckstick? Well, good! Because you're making this last batch!" He pushed the remaining unsliced fruits to her and held out the knife.

"Eh?!" Uraraka squeaked out of her trance, "But I... You were moving so fast! I can't follow everything you did so suddenly!"

"Slice."

Just like Todoroki before her, Uraraka found herself submissively taking the knife to the fruits despite her uncertainty. One thing was for sure- Bakugo had unquestionable authority when he was serious. She placed the first strawberry on the cutting board and timidly positioned the blade over its plump form. 'No big deal,' she told herself, 'I've sliced things on my own before. I can totally do this!'

 _Shink!_

The knife made its jagged mark across the bleeding fruit and judging by the enormous scowl on Bakugo's face, Uraraka knew she had fallen from culinary grace. 'Easy...' she soothed herself, swallowing thickly and going in for another slice.

 _Splat!_

The delicate strawberry fell apart in one forceful push.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Bakugo roared, "It's like you've never sliced a damn thing in your life! I already made the base, you only need to cut the fruit chunks to make the popsicle look decent! You literally have one job, damn it!"

"Who cares about what it looks like?!" the flustered girl retaliated, "People are just going to eat it anyway!" Uraraka knew she wasn't as graceful in the kitchen as Bakugo. However, that did not give him the green light to loudly point out her flaws and harp on her for it. It was far from constructive.

"Appearance affects the taste! Quit being ignorant!"

"If you hate how I'm doing it so much, then _you_ take over! Sheesh, and I'm only doing one strawberry, too."

Bakugo knew this second tactic of hers. He stepped behind the gravity manipulator and stopped her right hand before it dropped the knife and forcefully held her left hand on the cutting board to keep her from squirming away.

Uraraka's face reddened at the sudden closure. "Wh-what are you doing?" she stammered.

The scent of artificial berries assaulted his nose again but this time, Bakugo welcomed their intrusion. His hands tightened around hers and he could feel her body petrifying against his as if suddenly conscious of their intimacy. She struggled against him one more time and one more time, he fastened his grip.

"You're...hurting me...!" Uraraka grunted, falling back on the taller teen in a last attempt to wriggle free but doomed herself to being pinned firmly against his chest.

"What are you up to, round-face."

A statement, not a question. Uraraka knew this formula to Bakugo too well and it normally equated to one thing- he was either pissed, annoyed or both. She tried to face him but found her breath gone when he leveled his face next to hers, glowering at her from the corner of his eye. Her heart nearly flew out of its bony cage when his breath tickled her reddened cheek, but she bit the withdrawal down, tearing her gaze away to look at something else- anything else, as long as it wasn't the sullen blonde.

"...Hmph." With an uncharacteristic tenderness, Bakugo guided her left hand to the pile of washed fruits and picked up a handful of strawberries and kiwis. Together, they brought the small fruits back to the cutting board and his right hand set to work on guiding hers to utilize the knife properly. "Just relax your hand!" the boy chastised, fighting the tremors of her nerves. "Cut diagonally so there's some aesthetic appeal to the fruit. It also helps if you don't push too hard since they're already soft." He felt her limbs lighten at his command and proceeded with the cutting. Then, dipping his head lower to where his lips almost touched the base of her neck, he quietly demanded, "Now tell me- what are you running from this time? You know I hate that shit."

Uraraka shuddered. She knew there was no escaping Bakugo's predatorial shrewdness yet the timid mouse in her still foolishly tried to evade him. After all, he was the very person she promised to cheer for from the sidelines and she couldn't do that if unneeded emotions got in the way. "I'm not doing anything like that," she said with a halfhearted smile, "You're overthinking things again, so loosen up! I'm fine." Long chestnut strands covered her face as she whispered, "I'm fine..." one last time and bowed her head.

The more they spoke, the clearer Bakugo's memory of his conversation with the overgrown teddy bear became.

"Bakugo," Uraraka sniffed, "Can you please let go of me now? I can finish cutting these on my own."

"No."

Uraraka's eyes widened. "Wha-what...do you mean 'no'? It's...i-it's not exactly optional."

If he had to be honest, Bakugo surprised himself with that answer. As he stared at the smooth surface of her hair-laced neck, all he could think about was planting soft kisses on it trailing up to her ear, to comfort her secret woes, whisper to her that everything would be alright, tell her to stop running away and to just...stay by his side. He wasn't sure what he could offer her in return since her feelings were stuck on Midoriya or possibly Todoroki now, but he just knew he meant it when he said "No." He wouldn't let her go.

 _"This guy I hang out with told me that it's because I 'love' her. I'm starting to think he might be right."_

The words echoed so vividly in his mind that Bakugo knew there could only be one reason for it- he confessed to the bear. He confessed his deepest and most secret of feelings not to his own parents or closest friend, but to a random guy in a bear costume he happened to meet at the park. Served him right, he supposed, leaving the repercussions up to chance.

"Ah!"

Bakugo and Uraraka snapped their heads towards a shocked and blushing Jiro holding a stained popsicle holder. She looked around the area with obvious unease while her eyes landed on them between glances. "S-s-sorry!" she stuttered, "I-I just, uh, um...I thou-thought I'd put this a-away for Todoroki, but uh- Oh! Sink! The sink! That's exactly what I was looking for!" She threw the used material inside and walked back out the doorway. "Do-d-don't mind me!" she waved at them as she disappeared behind the wooden frame, "Continue err...whatever it was you gu-guys were doing!"

Bakugo's face warmed in embarrassment. "Hurry up and slice, fuckstick!" he huffed and released the brunette. Though the kitchen was narrow, the opposite wall never felt as far as it did now when he leaned against the cupboard there to observe Uraraka from a safe distance. 'Shit,' he mulled, 'That useless freezer was supposed to keep watch. I'm digging myself into a damn grave here.'

Uraraka protruded her lip to a pout and grumbled, "You're the one who keeps putting us in weird positions that make people misunderstand things, yet you're also the one who gets mad..."

"I said slice!" Bakugo barked.

Uraraka suppressed a small giggle and complied, finishing the last of the strawberries and mangoes laid out in front of her. With Bakugo's minimal instruction, she then recreated his base and poured it into the mold first. "Is it like this?" she asked, hesitating to throw in her still uneven chunks of fruits.

As Bakugo watched her small determined form work with new gusto to put his teachings to practice, he found himself unconsciously smiling at her, caring less and less about how deep his grave would go. That was what he liked most about this girl- she always gave everything her 110% when she really set her mind to it. "Yeah," he lied, rubbing away the upward lift of his lips.

Uraraka grinned widely at his approval and poured the mix into the mold. "Todoroki!" she called moments later, "The second batch is ready!"

"Okay," drifted Todoroki's indifferent reply.

Uraraka headed towards the doorway to save Todoroki the trip but was pulled back again, more gently this time. She turned her head to the person holding her in place and grinned even more at him. "You excited, too, Bakugo? Sorry, but you're going to have to wait until Todoroki freezes these."

Bakugo grimaced. Each time she gave him that smile, she only seemed to drift further away. There had some way to reach her again, he just knew it. Perhaps if not action, then- "Uraraka," he spoke intently. The sudden sound of her surname caught her by surprise, seen by the widening of her eyes and the parting of her lips as a gasp escaped her.

 _"Acceptance; you have to accept your feelings like a man! After doing that, you'll feel tons of pounds lighter than ever before!"_

A familiar pain wrenched Bakugo's chest at seeing that expression, like a silver key fitting into a rusty keyhole and prying it open for the first time in a millennium. Teeth clamped in anxiousness, he pulled her to him and held her firmly by the shoulders. "Listen, there's something I've got to tell you before this shit kills me." He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. "Don't misunderstand because this isn't easy and it seriously sucks ass that it's come to this, but...bu-but...I-I..." Of all the times to start stammering! He hadn't felt this nervous since Midoriya unknowingly deceived him into joining some sappy skit in grade school that he knew none of the lines to for all the teachers and parents to watch and later mock at. But he knew this was beyond just him- Uraraka had a role now, too.

Panic shone in Uraraka's eyes. If Bakugo was going to confide in her about _that_ person, she dreaded it with all her being. Her mind conformed to being his supportive friend but a part of her, as detestable as she found it, was still uncertain and sadly unwilling. Would she be able to take it face-to-face like this? "What's wrong?" she urged against the painful squeeze of her heart. It felt almost two-faced dealing with her emotions this way, but what more could she do?

Bakugo lifted his eyes to her and leaned closer. "Listen," he whispered, "...I- Argh, fuck! I..."

"Bakugo?" Uraraka tilted her head to him.

He didn't know how that word would come out of him connected to Uraraka as the subject, but he had to tell her. If not now, then their game of cat and mouse would never end and he'd slowly deteriorate from the inside each passing day. 'Now!' his mind pushed, 'Quit being a little bitch and do it now, Katsuki! Do it if you want to live a proper life again!' He bit his lip. "Uraraka, I-"

"Got the second batch?" Todoroki cut in as he entered the kitchen.

"...Ahk!" Uraraka croaked as she choked on the breath she was holding in.

" _ **Eat shit and die, Half-and-Half bastard!**_ " Bakugo thundered at the puzzled boy whose eyes fluttered curiously in response.

Uraraka blew a relieved sigh and hurriedly pulled herself from Bakugo's grasp to hand the popsicle mold to Todoroki. "He means 'please freeze this,'" she said calmly, "Sorry to make you use your quirk like this. You didn't have to, but it was- _is_ really nice of you to do this for us. Thank you!"

Todoroki shook his head and took the mold in his right hand to freeze it. "It's not a problem," he grinned, "At least you're nice about it. Unlike a certain person here..." He made a motion towards Bakugo, earning an angry yowl of contempt from the frenzied teen. A frown pinched his brows as he quietly asked Uraraka, "Why is he so much more resentful of me nowadays? Have I done something wrong?" He felt the mold turn heavy and handed it back to her.

"Who knows?" she shrugged and began placing the new popsicles on a plate, "Bakugo's a complicated guy."

The common room soon bustled with happy slurping of Bakugo and Uraraka's fruitsicles but as far as everyone knew, it was was only Uraraka's fruitsicles. Bakugo seated himself by the bar area, hiding a disappointed scowl when Uraraka perched herself between Iida, Todoroki and Midoriya. The crowd was short one popsicle in the end due to limited inventory, but he offered the last piece to the bubbly brunette, making an excuse of, "I have too annoying a headache to eat that shit right now." So while everyone had their refreshing dessert, he sat in the bar area with a cup of hot, black coffee sitting in front of him. 'At least fuckstick's happy,' he told himself, resting a chin on the edge of his palm as he watched her laugh away with the guys.

"That's an odd beverage choice for this weather-ribbit," Asui, who sat across from him, pointed out, "Why didn't you take a popsicle like everyone else?"

Bakugo glared at her. "Mind your own business, Frog."

"Did you and Ochaco get into a fight again?"

"Hah? What the hell makes you say that?"

"You've been staring at her for a while now and it's getting kind of creepy-ribbit."

Bakugo was stumped. He hadn't the slightest clue he was doing such a thing and so obviously in front of a classmate, too. "Tch!" he growled, "Don't go getting weird ideas, you amphibian. I wasn't staring at anyone! There's just too many people in this small ass room so anyone can be looking at someone's ugly face without meaning to."

They stared at each other in weighty silence before Asui returned to licking her popsicle and humming, "Uh-huh."

"Check this out, you guys!" Kaminari cackled from the couch and waved his phone in the air. "It's from the mixer! Bakugo pulled off a pretty hilarious stunt!"

"Say what?!" everyone exclaimed but not as loudly as Bakugo whose eyes were wider than ever before.

Uraraka looked up curiously from where she sat. "Footage, eh?"

'If he's about to show what I think he is-' Bakugo shot up from his seat. "You show that video to anyone, sparky, you're fuckin' _**dead**_." To his horror, it began to play:

...

 _"Oy, Bakugo!"_ Kirishima cried, yanking the blonde by the sleeve, _"You're acting like a total goof! Stop it!"_

 _"No, no, say it again, Katsuki! I can't get enough of it!"_

 _..._

Uraraka's breath hitched. Though she did not have a clear view of the video, her gut feeling told her the melodious voice belonged to the girl in the picture. 'They're on a first name basis...' she mused sadly.

...

 _"What..."_ Bakugo slurred. He took another swig of Asahi and blew a satisfied sigh. _"You want to hear_ that _again? Are you crazy?"_

Kaminari and Sero snickered in the background. _"What are you talking about?"_ they goaded, _"Hear what again?"_

 _"Don't listen to them!"_ Kirishima shook his head at the two and turned back to Bakugo. _"We need to get you some coffee or-"_

 _"Nah...Kirishima,"_ Bakugo interrupted sleepily, _"Why can't I stop thinking about this person, huh?! It's pissing me off so much."_ He reached for the bottle, but the redhead quickly snatched it away. _"...Oy! Give that back! I need to forget...things."_

 _"Forget what, Katsuki?"_ Hana jeered, _"Be more specific."_

Kirishima stubbornly refused. _"Dude, no, you're just dru-"_

 _"Fuck, she's driving me crazy! I can't stand it!"_

...

The table in the video along with the common room fell dead silent at Bakugo's proclamations, each individual's head turning stiffly his way with eyes full of shock and wonder. He looked back at them with the same expression if not more confounded by everything that was happening. This was it. This was how his reputation would crumble to dust. Uraraka would afterwards reject and avoid him then Midoriya would have the best embarrassment story to hold over his head forever. Two birds with one stone- this day could not get any worse. "Shut that damn thing off!" he shouted and lunged towards the chuckling blonde.

...

 _"I want to kiss her again, damn it! Everyone just needs to fuck off!"_

Hana jumped up from her seat and cheered, _"He said it!"_

 _"Damn it all, Bakugo!"_ Kirishima sighed in aggravation and yanked the blonde out of his chair. There was a scuffle, the camera turned one-eighty for a few seconds and refocused on the duo's distant figures exiting the dining area.

...

Bakugo froze in his tracks. "Shit..."

His eyes traveled to Uraraka who looked oddly flushed and mortified. As she gazed back at him, he could not help but notice the distinct gloss in her eyes collecting to a crystal pool near the edge of her delicate lashes. For once, her honest emotions called to him from the weak quiver of her lips.

Jiro noticed the clear devastation on Uraraka's face. "Idiot!" she scolded Kaminari and slapped the phone away from his hand, successfully closing out the video clip.

"What was _that_ for, Jiro?!" he wailed.

"Learn to read the atmosphere, will you?!"

There was no trace of laughter in the room as everyone's attention was on the Hero Analysis partners- Bakugo and Uraraka- and their attention was on each other.

"Kacchan..." Midoriya's face fell.

Bakugo's fingers twitched with uncertainty. Something deep inside told him that was bound to happen, but he still did not want to face the reality that he could possibly lose an important person in the next minute if he didn't say something. Now everyone knew the feelings he harbored and could freely mock him for as long as they wanted. _The_ Bakugo Katsuki was in love with someone and she happened to be sitting just a few meters away, a straight walk from where he stood.

Kaminari flinched as Jiro smacked him on the arm. Why had everyone gotten so serious all of a sudden?

Bakugo straightened up, hiding his eyes behind sharp, ash-toned bangs as he uttered, "I just..."

"Ahahaha!" Uraraka suddenly laughed, breaking the tension and silence. "Wow! You guys really had a blast, huh?" She looked at Sero and Kaminari. "How drunk was Bakugo to confess his feelings out of the blue, I wonder? Oh! Kaminari, he was talking about that girl in the mixer, huh? The one who called him by his first name? It has to be! They're so familiar!" Tears trickled down her cheeks as the laughter continued. She knew she was babbling, but this was all she could do to ease the cold pain in her heart.

"Oh, Hana?" Kaminari chimed, "That's right! She and Bakugo disappeared to the back just before all this happened. When they got back, Hana suddenly ordered drinks and it all spiraled into the drunk mess you saw on that video."

Jiro shook her head in dismay. "You're all idiots."

"Alcohol consumption is illegal at your current age, Bakugo!" Iida scolded the still dumbfounded blonde, "What were you thinking?!"

Yaoyorozu shook her head as well and gave her two cents, "You're so reckless! If a teacher found out about this, you'd hurt our reputation greatly. Please be more careful of your actions!"

"Oh, he took care of his actions alright," Sero snickered and the room erupted into teasing coos and laughter.

This was all white noise to Bakugo who stared at Uraraka quizzically. After everything that was said and heard, she was...laughing? His hands clenched into fists as she stood from her bean bag chair and bent over Iida in mirth. 'Really?' he thought, 'Is this all we've been this whole time, Uraraka?' He should have been relieved that suspicions of his interest in her were deterred, but all he felt was an insatiable heaviness in his chest.

"Sorry, sorry!" Uraraka caught her breath and side-stepped around her classmates, heading towards the door. "Whew! Well, I'm heading back. It's getting way too hot in here and I have a low tolerance for heat." Bakugo was the flame. "See you at school, everyone!" He burned so fiercely, untamed and unmatched. "And congratulations on your new girlfriend, Bakugo!" She gave her friend and project partner one last smile before wiping her eyes with her finger and finally pushing through the doors.

In the end, she got too close and was left with nothing but burns.

The common room cheered in unison, save for a stoic Todoroki and confused Midoriya. They were not in the least bit convinced the blonde was referring to the dark-haired vixen and, surprisingly enough, neither was Kaminari who had stopped laughing a while ago. He smiled gingerly at the sexual innuendos made towards the explosion quirk user but remained skeptical that anything happened between him and Hana at all. Besides, when he looked at Bakugo now, there was a pained hint to the boy's wrinkled expression, directed specifically at a certain, short-haired brunette scrambling out of the room.

Strange. Suddenly, this joke didn't seem all that funny anymore.


	24. Chapter 21

"Thank you, Uraraka!" the class adulated their chestnut-haired friend after she passed along another box of Pocky.

"No thanks necessary!" she chirped, "To be honest, this is more for me than you guys anyway."

The class laughed.

A certain teenage boy with rebellious ash-blonde spikes remained in his seat, resting his lips on intertwined fingers as his eyes followed the brunette's squirrely movements. She'd been passing those elementary snacks around since morning and, unlike everyone else who accepted it so easily, all he could wonder was- 'Why?' It further dampened his mood that he was the only one who did not receive a package but he expected it as much, especially after the mishap in the common room that day...

He shook his head agitatedly, fending off the awful creep of that memory. His back tensed when he noticed the brunette walking towards him with a wide smile on her face. 'Is it my turn now?' he found himself wishfully thinking and grew even more irritated at such a childish thought. His mouth twitched to say something as she neared him, but not a voice or word left him. She strode past him without so much as a glance and cozied into her own seat to finish her homework...or doodles, he didn't know anymore. She was always doing something on her notebook nowadays. He pursed his lips disapprovingly and turned away.

"Pssst, say something to her!"

'Shut up, brain,' Bakugo refuted, 'If she doesn't want to talk to me, then that's her issue! I don't care!'

"Oy, Bakugo! Don't ignore me! Say something to Uraraka!"

'What the fuck...' Bakugo realized the voice was coming from beside him and turned to find Kirishima grinning and waving at him. Annoyance instantly took over. "What the hell are you whispering about, fool?!" he barked.

Kirishima was well-informed about Bakugo's situation the hour he got up on that fateful day, all credit due to Sero's loud mouth. He felt partly responsible having decided against warning his best friend about Kaminari's video in favor of sleep so decided he had to somehow repent. Since then, he'd been trying to get Bakugo and Uraraka to level down to casual friendship at minimum, but the gravity manipulator was obviously still feeling the awkwardness of everything between them- keeping their conversations short, keeping to herself as much as possible, smiling and agreeing with everything to avoid confrontation and so forth. This tension had to end and Kirishima took it upon himself to deliver that salvation, reasoning, 'It's what a real man would do!' He scooted closer to the blonde and urged again, "Hey, I'm telling you, just talk to her! You guys will be fine after that!"

"Keep your nose out of shit it doesn't belong in!" Bakugo hissed through gritted teeth, "I'm dealing with this, not you!"

"You just need to explain it's a misunderstanding, right? You and I both know _nothing_ happened between you and Hana so just tell Uraraka that the girl you were referring to was-"

"Damn it, Kirishima, shut up or else I'll...!"

"Hi there, Bakugo!" Uraraka greeted from behind the two, "Kirishima!"

The boys' mouths immediately clamped shut and their sockets hollowed in horror at finding the very girl they were talking about looming over them. 'When the heck did she get there?!'

"More gloomy rain today, huh?" Uraraka sighed, pointing at the window, "That's a real shame. I was hoping to get some jogging in before the end of today, too." Her worried frown was soon replaced with a smile as she pulled out a chocolate flavored Pocky box from her bag and held it out. The two gave her questioning looks to which she answered, "Sorry, I forgot to give this to you..."

Kirishima grinned at seeing the faint blush betray Bakugo's scowl towards Uraraka's gesture. 'Good for you, man!' he thought proudly.

"Kirishima," Uraraka finally said and pushed the box to the redhead.

Bakugo didn't know how hollow he was until he heard an ethereal echo from where his heart and spirit plummeted.

"Ah-hah, me?" Kirishima coughed in astonishment and received the snack with hesitant hands. His skin prickled at Bakugo's abhorrence searing through his blazer and the gnashing of _fangs_ clamoring in his ears. "Tha-thank you, Uraraka," the redhead gulped. Unfortunately for him and everyone else, this girl had a bloodthirsty hellhound looking out for her and didn't even know it.

As Bakugo's intuition scripted, Uraraka only gave him an apologetic smile before retreating to her seat again. While watching her scribble away at her notebook, the blonde found himself delving into his private thoughts to distract from his disgruntlement. News of his drunken confession had taken U.A. by storm, earning him gleeful taunts from the likes of Sero and the droopy-eyed, snarky blonde guy from Class 1-B. While it took his own classmates a bit of time to finally tire of teasing him, to his annoyance, it took Uraraka no time at all to revert to her cheery, carefree self.

Bakugo knew Kirishima was right in his advice of course, but correcting her interpretation of that video would be as taxing as pulling thorns buried layers deep in the skin, especially when she had laughed it off so easily. It just felt pointless now, but thinking about it again, since when did the idea of rejection discourage him? Wasn't he confessing to rid himself of his own feelings in the first place? When this whole thing started, he hardly considered she'd reciprocate them at all. And even if she did, which he highly doubted, what would they do? Date? Act like _super good_ friends? It was like stepping into another world.

'So...why am I hesitating now?' He turned his attention to the window, eyeing the raindrops that scattered and fell along the transparent pane.

The sound of a folder snapping shut brought everyone back to attention, nearly forgetting Aizawa was still present. "That's all for today," he announced, "Keep in mind that from tomorrow until the week of finals, it will be the Period of Repose. You'll resume classes on the last week but before then will be expected to study and train on your own. If you neglect to do so, well..." He smirked. "Your performance in the final will reflect all that, won't it?"

Class 1-A gulped under their collars, glancing at each other nervously.

Aizawa's smirk vanished behind his scarf. "Class dismissed," he concluded and trudged out the door.

"We're working out, turtle boy!" Bakugo stated and dragged Kirishima out of the classroom by the collar.

Kirishima's flight response screamed along with him, "No, you're lying! Someone...save me!" Sadly, his pleas merely fell on deaf ears.

Uraraka stole a glance at Bakugo as he exited to the hall with Kirishima flopping closely behind. Once she was sure he was gone, she finally freed a long-held sigh and pushed her mechanical pencil aside, revealing nonsensical sketches of swirls and crooked lines decorating the corner of her notebook. 'What am I doing? I told myself to act naturally around Bakugo, but...ugh. I had no idea it'd be this hard.'

Midoriya and Asui approached the gravity manipulator's table and surrounded her while eating out of the Pocky boxes gifted to them. "Are you alright, Ochaco?" Asui asked first, "You seem depressed-ribbit."

"I'm fine!" Uraraka laughed, quickly putting her smile back on, "I'm just a bit tuckered out, that's all."

"Ribbit! We're almost to the home stretch," Asui nodded, "It's natural to be stressed."

Midoriya grinned shyly at them. "Have you and Kacchan come up with any training ideas yet?"

"...um, actually, about that..." Uraraka pressed the tips of her index fingers together.

As they listened to their friend's explanation, Midoriya and Asui's eyes widened, filled with worry and opposition. But as she went on, their gazes gradually softened. She then asked something of them, even going as far as to bow in order to prove her honesty. They were reluctant but nodded in hushed compliance afterward.

.

.

.

.

 _6:31 P.M._

Bakugo always found it sickeningly hilarious that the one hour daily meetings he used to detest and dread taking part in became something he now secretly looked forward to at every end of the day. He enjoyed his and Uraraka's playful banters, the accidental touches, the occasional quizzing and heck, even their serious arguments were something he relished. However, as they were now, the meetings just felt strenuous and painfully boring. Only thirty minutes into today's session and the urge to leave was already nipping at him.

Mustering his nerve, he looked up from his textbook with a fixed scowl. Sure enough, Uraraka leaned against the side of his bed just next to his leg, quietly writing away. He tried taking a peek at what she was jotting down in her Hero Analysis journal, but his angle on the mattress was too difficult to get around. He rolled his eyes and surrendered with a grunt. 'Tch, she always gets like this when she's avoiding something. How annoying.'

Uraraka seemed to notice his distress for she turned his way, locking their eyes in place.

"Ah...!" Bakugo choked in surprise.

"Ah...!" Uraraka hiccupped with him.

The two hastily turned back to their assignments, the atmosphere suddenly feeling thicker and heavier than when they first entered the room. They stayed quiet for the next couple of minutes until a loud sigh from Uraraka broke the tranquility. She put her notebook down and crawled to her bag, catching Bakugo's curiosity.

Not that it was intentional, but he couldn't help noticing how dangerously high her skirt slid up her shapely thighs as she searched her belongings, the hem stopping just short of her bottom. Luckily, she was wearing her dark stockings this time, but as his fashion-conscious parents often mentioned- a girl who left more to the imagination was often the most alluring. He felt his face redden and instantly turned his back to her to keep his eyes from wandering further and plaguing his mind with impure thoughts. 'Really...this girl is too damn trusting of guys!' he thought furiously.

"Here you go!"

Bakugo heard a light thud from behind and was about to turn back around when he remembered Uraraka's provocative position. Swallowing his excitement down, he instead blindly searched the suspicious area with his hand, landing on something soft and warm. "...!" His temperature instantly rose.

"Um, Bakugo," Uraraka mumbled, "You're grabbing the wrong thing."

Bakugo's hair frizzed. "Shut up! I know what I'm doing!" He didn't know what he was doing.

Uraraka gave him a gentle tap on the shoulder. "Turning around might help, you know."

It took all of his grit, but after finally turning the other way, Bakugo realized he had grabbed Uraraka's hand which sat next to a box of green tea Pocky he was apparently reaching for. Somehow, he felt relieved that it was only a harmless body part, but he'd still glare at her and shove said hand away to brush the fault off him. "What's with you and passing these stupid things out to people today?" he asked, picking up the snack with a twinkle of interest in his eyes.

"Today is Pock-Luck Day!" Uraraka happily declared.

"The fuck is Pock-Luck Day?"

"Well..." Uraraka grinned meekly, "Technically, only people from my middle school know about Pock-Luck Day since it's a holiday we made up. Anytime during the last few weeks before finals, we give Pocky to the person or people we love to wish them luck. It's an exciting event since most people use it as a subtle way to confess to their crushes just before the break. It's actually super cute!"

Bakugo blinked in shock, his heart racing up to his throat. "What are you giving this to me for then?" he pushed himself to ask, struggling to prolong their eye contact.

Uraraka blushed at the context and flailed her arms wildly. "Ah! Don't misunderstand! I'm doing the second option, which is for generalized friends and family, so it's not like I'm giving you the Pocky as a sneaky love confession or anything! No, no, don't be silly, hahaha!"

His heart fell again. "Oh."

"I know you're very conscious about your reputation and I didn't want to worsen things by giving the Pocky to you in class, so..." Uraraka rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry if I made you feel left out. In a way, I was saving you for last. Feeling special much?"

Bakugo's brows lifted, impressed by the amount of consideration this one small girl took when it concerned him.

"Well, feel free to join in the celebration now!" Uraraka said as she scooted to the foot of the bed. "You should share that with the girl you like. I forgot her name, sorry... But I bet it'd make her really happy!"

The boy abruptly scowled. 'That again.' All he had to do was follow Kirishima's advice along with his own logic and explain everything properly to this oblivious partner of his. Then, after that...well, after that...

 _'What happens, Katsuki?'_

That damn question stood before him again. Yes, he could confess his feelings for her right this moment, successfully ridding himself of the annoying 'symptoms' he'd been suffering from for so long, but was that all he wanted? ' _It'll mean the end for the two of you_ ,' the voice reminded him, bringing a dejected frown to his face.

Uraraka shifted uncomfortably at the boy's somber silence. 'Next subject, Ochaco! Keep things moving! Don't make anything awkward!' She slipped back to the floor and picked up her notebook to resume writing. "A-an-anyway," she breathed, "Happy Pock-Luck Day! Now, what other areas haven't we covered for our journals?" She flipped a couple of pages over. "Evasive techniques? Stealth? Camouflage?" Her stomach sank. 'Why am I naming things relating to running and hiding?!'

Bakugo stared at the Pocky in his hand. 'The girl I like, huh?' He looked at Uraraka next. 'It's just words. Come on! I simply have to command my voice to say it, that's all.' His vocal chords vibrated to start on his reveal but were abruptly snubbed by a tightening sensation coiling around his larynx. He winced in pain, clearing his throat. 'Why do I feel like I just swallowed a fuckin' rock?!'

Uraraka looked up from her notes and tilted her head curiously at him. "You okay?"

"Hm," Bakugo gurgled and covered his mouth.

Uraraka shrugged off his reply, seeing as he was still alive, and suddenly beamed, "Oh, I know! We should talk about how spicy food makes your explosions stronger when blown from behind..." She smirked widely. "If you catch my drift. Eh? Eh? Hahaha!" She noticed his stringent glare and coughed the giggles away.

 _'She's so damn childish.'_

 _'What do you even like about her?'_

 _'She's not that special. You're just a really confused guy who's losing control of his hormones.'_

 _'She's only another classmate- an insignificant stepping stone for you to trample on to get to the top.'_

 _'You can't afford any distractions. That's what she is- a damn distraction!'_

Bakugo wanted so much to believe all this, yet the voice in him kept saying, _'You've gotta stop lying to yourself, you coward_.' He held his head and sighed deeply. 'Why the heck am I hesitating now, damn it?'

"Ne, Bakugo?"

A flash of white light shone in the abyss, his vision clearing to see a troubled Uraraka looking up at him with those pure, amber doe eyes of hers. "What?" he grumbled.

Uraraka stood from the floor and walked over to the scowling boy. "I think you might be coming down with something," she said, "You've been coughing a lot. Do you need me to get Recovery Girl?"

Bakugo clicked his tongue and tore his gaze away from her.

 _'What do you want to happen, Katsuki?'_

"Leave me alone, damn it!" he shouted at both Uraraka and the voice that persisted in his conscience. Just when he thought he had his emotions under control, his chest ached again, sending his senses over the edge. 'What kind of question is that anyway? 'What do I want to happen?!' No shit, I want to get rid of these annoying feelings! I want to go back to how I was before experiencing any of this 'love' crap! I want my only goal to be becoming the number one hero! I want to make history!' He grabbed his spikes and pulled at them to quell his growing migraine. 'I want...I want-'

A gentle warmth on his shoulder snapped Bakugo's eyes open. Suddenly, the migraine was gone and the pain in his chest alleviated to a reticent flutter of affection. He turned from the darkness of his insecurities to face the benevolent light that reached to him in the form of fair, delicate fingers.

'Uraraka.'

All it took was a single pleading look from the brunette for him to accept her palm on his forehead, her feathery touch coaxing his eyelids shut and letting him take in her calming scent as she pressed deeper and leaned closer to him. It seemed Kirishima was right again- she really did make him feel lighter.

Uraraka's lips lifted to a small smile at seeing him relax under her hold. "You don't seem to be sick," she spoke softly. Ironically enough, the boy had never looked so feverish. Her hand slowly drifted to his cheek and stroked its smooth surface, catching the mysterious warmth with her fingertips. Caressing Bakugo this way was equivalent to soothing an Inferno beast and it charmed her that he submitted so easily to her touches. But deep down, she knew this kind of happiness would not- _could not_ last. 'Stop it,' she told herself, 'Don't go there. You already know it's hopeless.' Reluctantly, she pulled away, Bakugo's dark lashes tickling the edge of her palm as they flickered open.

The two gazed into each other's eyes, conveying a doleful longing that neither were aware they closely shared. Bakugo opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten by Uraraka who suddenly pointed at him and blurted rather loudly, "You should put that Pocky away before it accidentally gets squished!"

The grating sound of her voice was a rude awakening from a dream he never wanted to part from. Exhaling an annoyed snort, Bakugo glared at the package in his hand, unsure of what to say next.

"Sorry for getting close to you like that," Uraraka giggled, stepping back again, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't sick or anything. I noticed you were coughing earlier and then looked all red and dizzy just now, so I got a little worried."

Bakugo impatiently opened the box and tore the plastic inside, revealing kelly cookie sticks that smelled of artificial green tea. He pulled one out and observed the hardened cream that slowly dissolved under his fingers.

Uraraka smiled. "I hope you like that flavor! I thought of green tea for you since it's bitter when you take the first sip, but then it starts tasting good and is rather refreshi...hmm." Her voice trailed off when she realized what she was saying. "Ah..."

Bakugo arched an eyebrow at her.

She gulped.

It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn she saw him smirking from behind his hand. Blushing furiously, she shook her head and uttered, "I'm...just going to get back to our journal now."

'Fuck it. I don't care anymore.' Bakugo grabbed Uraraka by the wrist just as she took another retreating step and pulled her down on the bed, seating her right next to him. 'I'm going to tell her, one way or another.'

Uraraka winced as she bounced on the mattress, looking up at the blonde in bewilderment at his sudden yanking. "Bakugo, what-" She nearly bit her tongue when he extended the green stick to her. 'Pocky?' She looked to him for affirmation, given only as a silent nod, and took the delicate stick between her thumb and index finger. "For me?"

'Seriously? She still doesn't get it?!' Bakugo scowled at her thickness. "No..." he jeered, "I just like giving snacks to people claiming that it's mine so they can marvel at my glory whenever they see it. Yes, it's for you so hurry up and eat it!"

Uraraka's cheeks pinked as she gave him a sheepish grin and brought the stick to her lips for the first bite. 'I told him to share this with the girl he likes, but he gives one to me anyway.' The stick crunched between her teeth, the cream coating her tongue with a sweet, almost herbal candy flavor she couldn't quite accurately describe as green tea. Despite the odd taste, she smiled at her own musings. 'He really is a nice guy under that rough-tough exterior.'

Bakugo watched her chew expectantly. He had hoped she'd understand the meaning behind his simplistic gesture, but her silent chewing told him that would not be so. He suppressed an aggravated sigh and wolfed down a Pocky stick of his own, scowling in displeasure at happening upon the same oddity.

"Heh," Uraraka giggled at his disgruntled expression, "Not the taste we were expecting, huh, Bakugo?"

Bakugo swallowed the last bit and glared at her. "If you were expecting _shit_ , then congratulations. You were spot on." He tossed the box aside and scratched his head. "And you said you picked that flavor thinking of me. You're calling me shit, huh? You tryin' to pick a fight, Uraraka?"

Uraraka laughed out loud, surprising him a tad. "I'm sorry!" she sniffed and wiped a jolly tear from her eye. "It's just...I never knew you could joke around with such a serious face."

"I wasn't joking..." Bakugo muttered under his breath.

"And besides." Uraraka pulled another green tea Pocky stick from the box and took a bite out of it. It may not have been the best choice of flavor, but food was food. "It's nice...you calling me by my actual name like you just did."

"...Hah?"

"You always call me either round-face, gas-for-brains or eff-stick. And any other time you called me by my actual name, it was when you were making a threat. This time didn't feel so threatening so that's why I thought it was nice."

Bakugo was stunned at the direction she took this conversation in, but his quickening heartbeat clued him into another way of reaching the oblivious girl. "Actual name, huh," he mumbled.

Uraraka looked up at him. "Hm?"

"Try something for me then. An eye for an eye."

"Which is...what?"

Bakugo straightened up and angled his body towards her. "Call me by my name."

"Huh?" Uraraka steadied her galloping heart. "But I already call you-"

"My first name."

Uraraka's eyes widened, her fingers nearly dropping the remaining Pocky stick they held. Sure, she and Bakugo had known each other as equal friends for a while now, being formal classmates for much longer. But to call him by his first name? Not even Midoriya did that, instead opting for the more endearing and exclusive 'Kacchan.' But she knew she'd die if she ever called him that. "What's with you all of a sudden?" she tittered, "Asking me to call you by your first name. You're such a weirdo!"

"It's fine isn't it?" Bakugo's scowl deepened. "After all, I'm the one asking you to do it."

"But...still..." Uraraka tilted her head away, letting long strands of chestnut hair cover her pink face.

Bakugo's fingers wrung the sheets under them as he demanded once more, "Call my name, Uraraka."

Uraraka's hand shook at seeing the gravity in Bakugo's eyes. She knew he would not ask again after that and foresaw the inevitable fight to ensue should she make up excuses to avoid his request. And yet, her heart thumped happily against her chest at being given the chance to address this famed, short-tempered, unapproachable teen with such familiarity. Who was to say they wouldn't be better friends after getting on a first name basis with each other?

She lowered the Pocky stick, took in a deep breath and whispered shyly, "K..Ka-Katsu..." Her ears glowed a rosy hue when her eyes steadied on Bakugo's hunched form. The foreboding glower of his blood-red eyes stilled her breath, but gathering what courage she had left, Uraraka barely managed to finish in a whisper, "Katsuki."

His name reverberated from her lips like a song that Bakugo delighted his ears and heart with, indulging in the beauty of its short melody. More. He wanted to hear her say his name again and again, in every raw emotion known to man. 'Yeah, I'm fucked,' he nearly laughed at himself, 'Damn this gremlin.'

Feeling bashful with herself, Uraraka brought the Pocky stick back to her mouth. "At least say something to lighten the mood after asking me to do something like that," she grumbled between bites, "That was way too weird! Your girlfriend should be the only one calling you by your first name so casually outside of family."

Bakugo had heard enough of that word, especially when it was always based on false assumptions. It was about time he cleared up some of this toxic fog. His eyes honed in on the foul-tasting snack caught between her lips. If handing her one of those green abominations or allowing her to call him by his first name were insufficient in getting his point across, then there was only one other way left. He just had to be bold enough to do it and fortunately for him, boldness came with the Explode Kill King package. "Oy, Uraraka!" he snapped at her, "You said I should share the Pocky with the girl I like, right? That it'd make her happy?"

"Well...yeah," Uraraka munched on, "It shows you love her if you present it properly."

"Fine then." Bakugo forcefully pressed his palm into the mattress and leaned forward to catch the other end of Uraraka's Pocky stick with his mouth, shocking the otherwise mildly composed brunette. His lips hovered teasingly over hers before he broke his piece off and sat back on his side with a satisfied grunt.

Uraraka pushed her half into her mouth, struggling to swallow it down as her hand flew up to her lips. "What..."

"Hmph."

"Bu-but you...a-and that-"

Bakugo raised a hand to the blubbering girl's face. "Get this through your thick skull; I _don't_ have a girlfriend and even if I did, it certainly wouldn't be that saggy troll from the mixer like you're thinking." Looking at Uraraka, it was clear that she was still awfully confused by everything and he could only count down to when she would ask an irritating question to further prove her denial.

"Why did you take the Pocky stick from me like that?"

'I knew it!' Bakugo threw his hands up in the air. "Oh, for crying out loud!" He turned to her and angrily blustered, "Didn't you say that if I presented it properly, then sharing that nasty ass cookie would show the girl I like how I felt about her?! Well, fuck, Uraraka! If that didn't show you _anything_ about how I feel, then you're dumber than a plank!"

No matter how much her whole being tried to oppose it, Uraraka knew very well the connotation of Bakugo's actions. Him having more-than-platonic feelings for her as she did for him? There was just no way, proven more unlikely since he attended a mixer not long after sharing a seemingly meaningless kiss with her. Her brows pinched at a particular memory. "Uh-huh."

Bakugo blinked. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You really are a weirdo, Bakugo," Uraraka pouted, "There is no way I'm falling for your little prank!"

"...What."

"Especially since you said before that you'd 'work extra hard to make sure my unpleasant feelings haunt me forever.' Ha! I'm on to you, mister!" With a jittery giggle, she pushed herself off the bed, picked up her things from the floor and hurriedly stuffed them into her bag.

" _ **Hah?!**_ " Bakugo's jaw fell at the new, thought to be unattainable level of callowness Uraraka just achieved. Conveying his feelings to this bobblehead was like trying to catch a priceless antique only for your finger to barely touch it as it crashed to the ground and split into a million pieces. But rather than feeling mopey about the futility in his struggles like before, he was just beyond livid at this point. "Oy, oy...what are you trying to play at here? Na, Uraraka!" He stomped over to the brunette and roughly hoisted her up by the elbow.

"Nice try!" Uraraka snatched her limb back. "But like I said, I'm not falling for your tricks so you can just give it up already."

"I'm not trying anything with you, damn it all! I'm fuckin' serious about this!"

"Right! And your vow to do everything in your power to purposely make my life a hellish hullabaloo was just said on a whim."

"It was! I mean, no, it kind of wasn't. I just...ugh. I've never experienced these things before so I just said whatever I felt like at the time and-"

"Okay, okay!" Uraraka waved his voice to a mute. "Let's say we are currently in another dimension where I'm incredibly gullible and I believe this 'confession' of yours. Tell me then- how do I know this time will be different from that? Is there a certain tone I should listen for or some morse code winking...?"

Bakugo's shoulders slumped at her sardonic smirk. He knew for sure that she was just toying with him now. "Look, if this is your roundabout way of rejecting me, then just fuckin' tell it to me straight." He sat back down on the bed. "I'm not the type of guy to play around with shit like this and you know that."

Uraraka could sense the sincerity in Bakugo's voice but, to her own disappointment, still could not bring herself to accept him. This was all so sudden and there was little to no guarantee that nothing went on between him and the mixer girl. Furthermore, for as long as she'd known him, he had never really expressed anything towards the concept of liking someone so how was she to know when he was being serious? Yes, they kissed once but it was motivated by pent up frustrations and petty revenge. She could ascertain her own feelings just fine, but when it came to an enigma like Bakugo, there were too many unknown variables that risked getting hurt or worse, losing a very dear friend.

Bakugo's eyes calcified to a cold glare. "I'm not going to beg for your answer!"

"I'm not asking you to beg for anything! It's just that I..." Uraraka lost her breath, finding herself too weak to voice what she really wanted to say- 'I'm tired of getting hurt this way.'

Bakugo bit back another angry retort. What more could he do? He did not expect this kind of response from her. From what Kirishima droned on about romance dramas and novels, either the girl or guy would confess their love and the two would either start dating or comically jump to a wedding day ending. Why his manliness-praising friend indulged himself in these things was beyond him, but that was the least of his concerns right now.

Having received nothing but an unsettling lull for an answer, Uraraka slung her bag over her shoulder and glanced at the clock- 7:06 P.M. Her eyes fell to the floor. "Our hour's up. I have to go."

Bakugo looked to the door. "Yeah. I think you should leave before you piss me off even more."

"Sorry, Bakugo," Uraraka said as she walked out the door, "I had hoped tonight would end on a better note."

"Same," Bakugo affirmed, holding the door ready, "But your paranoid ass won't believe me so not much I can do about that." He studied her response, hoping for at least a hurt look or glare to show that his words had some kind of impact on her. But no, all she gave him was that disconcerting smile of hers. 'Typical,' he noted bitterly.

Uraraka held up a peace sign with her fingers. "Enjoy the rest of your Pocky on my behalf, alright? For good luck on our final!"

"Yeah, yeah...see you tomorrow," Bakugo forced himself to say.

And at that, Uraraka's smile vanished and her eyes softened to a forlorn gaze. "Goodbye, Bakugo," she waved and walked down the dorm hall. Once she heard his door close from far behind, she pulled out her cell phone and opened its browser to the schedule for the last trains leaving for Ugata Station.

 _"If that didn't show you anything about how I feel, then you're dumber than a plank!"_

Uraraka blushed as the vivid memory of him snatching half of her Pocky stick with just his mouth came back to her. To cry or laugh at such an impulsive action, she didn't know which was more appropriate. "Dummy Bakugo," she chuckled dryly.

 _"Call my name, Uraraka."_

She looked around to make sure no one else was around before timidly opening her mouth and uttering once more, "...Katsuki." Her face immediately warmed but she shook the embarrassment away, knowing full well there was no point fantasizing over what could have been. She checked her phone again. Sadly, it was unable to load the page due to signal interference so she tucked it back into her blazer pocket with a defeated huff. "Guess I'll check for the times on my laptop when I get back."


	25. Chapter 22

The ground trembled and crackled loudly, followed by a deafening explosion that echoed throughout USJ. Students halted in their activities to gape at the malevolent mushroom cloud that rose from the urban ruins, enveloping the entire facility in a foreboding darkness.

" _ **Die...!**_ "

While most were either too deathly afraid or impressed to move, Aizawa blinked lazily at the spectacle from the comfort of the teacher's lounge area overlooking USJ from above. "Like I said before," he grumbled, glaring at All Might who sat with Present Mic, Thirteen and Midnight, sharing a round of hot tea. "This is your worst and most ridiculous idea for a hero test yet."

All Might glanced up from his beverage. "How so?" he asked inquisitively, "The kids seem much more motivated in their studies than before! Despite what you think, I feel like I did good this time."

"Heck yeah!" Present Mic piped in, "They're full of youthful energy just caching, swirling, burning...ready to _explode!_ On the contrary, I think this is All Might's greatest idea yet! Just look at them go!" As he said this, the teachers instinctively turned to the window in time to see a stampede of students screaming and careening from the violent explosions with tears in their eyes.

"I don't think that's youthful energy," Thirteen mumbled.

"Back to what I was saying," Aizawa continued, "I still think it was a terrible call to gather a bunch of hormone-imbalanced teenagers, make them partner up with people that weren't all their first choices, and expecting everyone to come out of it unscathed. We should have waited until these kids were older for such an advanced assignment."

"Fufufu..." With a confident smirk, Midnight strutted to Aizawa, flicking her long, jet-black hair over her shoulders and allowing the men and Thirteen a full and gratifying view of her mountainous breasts as they bounced with each step. "As pro heroes, we're expected to do the same thing depending on which agencies we've made contracts with. What's wrong with introducing these kids to the work system earlier?"

Aizawa took a sip of his tea and sighed, " _That's_ the problem. They're not on that level of maturity yet. "

" _ **Die, you little shits! Die! Die! Die!**_ " More explosions followed and toppled over buildings in a monstrous cloud of smoke, devouring the replica city in a storm of flames.

"Case in point," Aizawa pointed towards the destruction, "That particular student has been reducing most of U.A.'s training facilities to rubble for the past couple of days."

"Ah, young Bakugo," All Might nodded, "His quirk is definitely growing in strength! Unfortunately, his temper is getting shorter as a result..."

Midnight looked to the growing dust cloud afar. "He has been angrier than usual."

Aizawa left the window to place his cup back on the lounge table. "I received news from some of my students that his partner- Uraraka Ochaco- suddenly disappeared on the first day of their Period of Repose. Coincidence?" His eyes emitted a crimson glow. "I think not."

Thirteen shook their head. "Now you're just overthinking things."

Present Mic's face nearly paled at hearing of the brunette's sudden desertion. "What?!" he cried, "Uraraka's gone missing?! How?!"

Midnight rolled her eyes. "She's fine. We contacted her parents and they confirmed her safety."

"Are you implying that my Hero Analysis and Application assignment is the cause of Bakugo's destruction spree?" All Might gawked at the dark-haired grump. "I hardly think that is the reason."

"Whatever the case," Aizawa digressed, "Someone needs to give that kid a good talk about dealing with his emotions. But first, we have to stop him before he brings down all of USJ."

The other teachers looked at one another and simultaneously heaved a loud sigh. "Agreed," they nodded tiredly and set off to find the blonde menace.

...

And down went another building. Bakugo leaped from rubble to rubble, ricocheting his explosions throughout the ruins, no longer caring how often he returned to the same places to relive the destruction his wrath ensued. He landed on a taller structure and glared at the debris and smoke below, his palms emitting an ominous glow.

From the dust and smoke emerged Kirishima, making a struggled dash for the blonde. "Bakugo!" he cried, "Stop it! You'll destroy USJ at this rate!"

Bakugo cracked his knuckles and grinned wickedly. "This? Hah...this is nothing." Without warning, he dropped to his knees and slammed his explosives on the structure he stood on. " _This_ is the raw strength of a hero! Do you see it, Kirishima?! Witness my power!"

The explosion's shockwaves struck Kirishima, flinging him to another building afar. He shielded his eyes just as the flames burst and the same thunderous sound bellowed after. "Argh!" he grunted and hardened his flesh from head to foot. "I'm not going to watch you do this to yourself any longer, man. Snap out of it!" He drove his fist into the ground, stopping his airborne path and allowing him to land back on his feet and regain his balance. With a determined huff, he ran towards the blonde again, this time punching any rubble that blocked his path and chopping away any chunks that fell on him. He could see Bakugo's silhouette rising from the smoke and embers, preparing for another assault. "Bakugo!" He leaped over the final pile of stony remains and reached out the boy, hoping his voice could make him hesitate for even just a moment.

" _ **YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**_ " A force just as destructive as Bakugo's explosions traveled through the city ruins, stunning both students into instant submission.

"Present Mic!" Kirishima gasped just as the emitter's black boot stood in front of him.

Present Mic took in a deep breath and bellowed even louder, " _ **HEEEEEYYY! STOP MESSING UP USJ ALREADY, ARE YOU CRAZY?! COME ON!**_ "

Bakugo stood to his feet, holding his throbbing ears. "Cut that shit out!" he shouted back.

"Bakugo Katsuki!" Midnight cracked her whip and towered over the frenzied teen. "That's enough!"

Bakugo's eyes reddened with rage as he retorted, "What's the problem?! I'm just getting some training in like everyone else!"

"Your recklessness is endangering your fellow classmates and destroying the facility!" Midnight stepped back and wrapped her fingers around the thin fabric of her upper sleeve. "Stand down!" she warned, "Or I'll be forced to take drastic measures to subdue you!"

Kirishima barely managed to balance himself on his knees. "Bakugo, just listen to what Midnight says!" he pleaded.

"Young Bakugo!"

"Tch...!" Bakugo froze. While Present Mic helped Kirishima up, a muscular All Might marched into the scene with Aizawa and Thirteen following suit, keeping a safe enough distance from him. His throat tightened at seeing the affable yet stern grin on his idolized hero's face. "All Might..."

Without a hint of fear or hesitation, All Might walked up to the teen, clapped him on the shoulder and widened his blinding smile. "Young Bakugo," he spoke gently, "You must stop. These aren't the actions of a hero and you know that."

The walls of flame and thorns Bakugo put up around himself fizzled and wilted into ash, scattering in the soft wind that blew past. Suddenly, his body ached and pleaded for respite, knees finally giving way and planting him on the ground. 'What the?' he pondered, 'When did I get so tired? I can't even move anymore.'

Aizawa blew the scarf from his lips and knelt down in front of Bakugo. "Are you finally done with your little tantrum?" he scolded with a disappointed frown, "Honestly, you need to stop being so childish. You're aiming to become a full-pledged top hero, aren't you? Then man up and start taking some responsibilities for your actions. Keep your emotions in check or you'll never get anywhere with that fickle attitude of yours."

The area fell silent at the quirk eraser's honesty, save for All Might who tried to spare Bakugo's feelings by uttering, "O-oy, Aizawa...you're being really harsh..."

Bakugo felt a pang of irritation well up inside him, but let it dissolve at realizing Aizawa was right. Lacking the strength to move, he could only grit his teeth and slump back on the small pile of cement blocks behind him.

"Give me a break..." Aizawa groaned and stood back up. Everyone watched quietly as he pulled out his eyedropper and applied it to his bloodshot eyes. "I said _someone_ should talk to you about dealing with your temper, but it ended up being me. Seriously."

All Might quivered. "I-I can't..."

Aizawa put away his eyedropper and rubbed his lashes dry. "Your quirk's returned now," he told Bakugo, "If you understand, then take proper action from here on."

Bakugo pursed his lips in annoyance and grumbled, "Yeah, whatever."

"I can't...hold it...!" A thick steam blew from the golden hero and dissipated to reveal his more macabre form grinning weakly at the flabbergasted Bakugo. "My true form is here!" he chuckled.

A chill shot up Bakugo and Kirishima's backs. 'Still can't get used to that...'

"Whoooaaa," Present Mic cooed as Aizawa walked by along with the other teachers, "So cool! I had no idea you could deliver motivational speeches like that. Exhilarating! You should have your own TV show!"

"I hate cameras."

"We'll call it...the 'Eraser Head Talk Show!' Featuring mister grumpy pants himself- Aizawa Shota! Let me hear that applause! ...The crowd loves it!"

"Ugh..."

Kirishima ran to Bakugo and hoisted him up effortlessly. But before they could make their exit, a firm hand from All Might stopped them. They looked back at him, the redhead quelling his urge to fanboy before their famed instructor.

"In all seriousness," All Might said, "Aizawa's advice is for any of you. Keep his words in mind and you will all blossom into magnificent heroes someday! I look forward to that kind of future." He paused before giving them an almost sad smile and jogging after the others.

Kirishima moved to take the first step out of the city ruins only for Bakugo's foot to act as a stopper for this attempt. "What is it now?" Kirishima asked him.

Bakugo unhinged himself from Kirishima's hold. "I can walk fine on my own," he insisted, "So just worry about yourself."

Kirishima could not help but smile at the blonde's clandestine way of showing consideration towards his peers. Seeing the apologetic frown on Bakugo's face, he decided to keep his comment to himself and merely shrugged. "Hey, whatever you say, Bakugo."

"...Na, Kirishima."

"Hm?"

"Do you really...not have any idea as to where that idiot went?"

Kirishima's eyes widened in surprise at the straightforwardness of Bakugo's delivery. He could tell, too, that Bakugo felt self-conscious with how he glanced away, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. The redhead sighed, "No, dude...sorry."

Bakugo blinked and nodded. "I see."

"But you know who would _definitely_ know?" Kirishima offered, piquing Bakugo's interest. "The person she hangs out with the most- Midoriya!"

Bakugo's face immediately soured as he barked, "Over my dead body!"

"I knew you wouldn't like that answer, but you and I both know it's true. If you have any hope of finding Uraraka, it's him."

"Hell no!" Bakugo protested, "There's gotta be someone else! Just think for a moment!"

"Gee, I'd love to but..." Kirishima pointed towards the Conflagration Zone. "I have meet up with the class rep in a few minutes to work on our own training. I only left my post because of all the ruckus you were making, but now that everything's fine again, I've gotta go."

"You bastard..."

Kirishima grinned and flew into a sprint, yelling, "Later, Bakugo! Let me know if you find out anything!"

"..."

.

.

.

.

Midoriya opened the pantry to retrieve his box of chocolate bon o bons he'd been saving since last week. "I deserve this," he hummed happily, "Todoroki's been putting us under rigorous training lately that I just can't wait until finals are over to have these." He shut the pantry and opened the bag only to look up and come face to face with his glowering childhood friend. "Kacchan?!" he squeaked, spilling his beloved snacks on the floor.

Bakugo's wrinkled his nose at the mess but kept his glare on Midoriya. "Oy, Deku."

Midoriya stepped back. "Y-y-yes?!"

"Human girl- poofy brown hair, big dumb eyes, smiles a lot. Have you seen her."

'Is he asking me or telling me?' Midoriya steadied his breath and asked back as calmly as he could, "Erm...Uru-Uraraka?"

" _ **Have you seen her or not?!**_ " Bakugo snapped.

"Eeep!" Midoriya flinched. "No-not recently! She...sh-she hasn't been around..."

"Really?" Bakugo sang sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed, genius. I'm obviously asking if you know where she _went_. I know you had some part in her little disappearing act so spill."

Midoriya's lips thinned. 'Uraraka...'

.

.

"...um, actually, about that..." Uraraka pressed the tips of her index fingers together. "I...won't be able to train with Bakugo. In fact, I won't really be around for a while."

"Eh?" Midoriya asked, "Why not?"

"So you and Bakugo _did_ get into a fight..." Asui mumbled thoughtfully.

Uraraka shook her head profusely. "Not at all! It's nothing like that! It's just..." Her eyes saddened. "...I miss my parents so I'm going back to my hometown for a bit."

Midoriya brows furrowed with concern. "Okay, but...for how long will you be gone?"

"Um..." Uraraka stuck her tongue out shyly. "Until the last week of finals."

Midoriya and Asui's eyes grew in size as they gasped in shock, "What?!"

Uraraka pressed a finger to her lips to chide her friends. "Don't worry, I'll still train. I don't want to fail that final after all."

"Have you told Bakugo about this plan yet-ribbit?" Asui asked.

"...It's better if I leave quietly." Uraraka pressed her hands together. "I plan on leaving by tonight, but please don't tell him! I know he'll just get angry and do everything he can to keep me at U.A. and I..." Her eyes darted to Bakugo's empty seat. "I really miss my parents. I want to see them without Bakugo's negativity burdening me."

"Uraraka," Midoriya sighed, "This is a really terrible idea. Hiding things from Kacchan never results in anything good."

Uraraka rubbed her elbow nervously and muttered, "I know."

"Is seeing your parents really the only reason you're leaving like this?"

There was an instance of hesitation before Uraraka placed her hands on her knees and bowed deeply, "Please, you guys...I need to do this."

Midoriya and Asui looked at each other, both certain of the dreadful outcome looming just over the horizon. But, as the gravity manipulator's friends, they understood her wish and gave her a slow nod.

.

.

Midoriya looked up at Bakugo and asked firmly, "Kacchan, just what is Uraraka to you?"

Bakugo's voice lodged in his throat, caught off guard by the curly-haired boy's sudden question. After gathering his thoughts, he grumbled, "She's my project partner so obviously, I want to find her to train for the damn final. Now quit trying to change the subject and tell me where she ran off to!"

"Those popsicles from before," Midoriya continued, "Uraraka didn't make them, did she? I remember the popsicles your mom used to make for us when we were kids so I know... Those were yours, but you let everyone believe it was all Uraraka. You didn't even have a popsicle for yourself after all the work you put in, but Uraraka did and you two were the last ones out of the kitchen."

Bakugo held his tongue.

"You encourage her when she's down and act impulsively when her safety is concerned."

"Oy, Deku-"

"Kacchan, you care for her, don't you?"

Midoriya's keen observation struck again, hitting a home run long overdue. Bakugo bared his teeth at him and snarled, "Don't make baseless assumptions, you scum! Just who the hell do you think you are to talk like this with me?!" Though as desperately as he tried to raise his walls, Midoriya's green orbs pierced right through him, grabbing hold of the mask that hid the honesty in his heart with every intention of peeling it away.

The deepening blush on Bakugo's cheeks was all Midoriya needed for an answer as he smiled brightly and said, "You have to convey that properly to Uraraka or she'll never understand."

'You have _no_ idea.' Bakugo rolled his eyes and demanded again, "Just tell me where the hell she went, shitnerd! Or else I'll beat the answer out of you!"

Midoriya knelt down to pick up his bon o bons, timidly tucking them away in the crookedly torn chip bag in his hand. "She said she was going back home to visit her parents. I don't know her address, though, so that's the best answer I can offer you."

Bakugo punched the counter. "Why did she leave so suddenly?" he muttered, "And without telling me anything, too. That girl is in for a world of hurt once I get my hands on her."

Midoriya felt nervous again. "Ma-maybe you should talk things out clearly with her first..." he suggested, "She said she'd be back by the last week so just hold out until the-"

"That's too damn long!" Bakugo thundered, "Fuck no!" Ignoring Midoriya's bleating, he spun around only to turn rigid at finding a bewildered Kaminari standing by the doorway. 'Shit,' he cursed himself, 'How much did this idiot hear?!' He didn't wait to find out the answer as he shoved Kaminari aside and stormed out of the common room.

Midoriya emerged from the kitchen to stop Bakugo but was struck by Kaminari's plummeting form, spilling once again his snacks on the floor. "I'm not meant to eat these today..." he sighed sadly.

"Sorry, Midoriya!" Kaminari excused himself and ran after the enraged blonde. "Bakugo!" he called, leaping into the hall, "Wait, I have something to tell you!" He caught up to the explosive quirk user and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"What do you want?!" Bakugo spat, slapping Kaminari's hand away.

Kaminari flinched and rubbed his fingers, questioning his own sanity in confronting Bakugo this way. "I'm sorry," he admitted, "I didn't mean to, but I heard everything between you and Midoriya just now."

"That's all? Tch! Quit wasting my time. It doesn't take a genius to figure that much out."

"And I'm sorry for the misunderstanding I caused between you and Uraraka. I didn't want things to turn out this way. In fact, I wanted to tell you that Jir-" Kaminari stopped himself and cleared his throat. "Ji...I-I mean, _I_ realized how badly I messed up so I want to make it up to you."

Bakugo shook his fist at the bumbling boy. "Beat it, dunce face! I especially don't need _your_ stupid nose sniffing up on my business."

"I mean it!" Kaminari persisted and ran in front of Bakugo to keep him from leaving. "I'll do any one thing you want. Anything! Well, as long as it doesn't involve suicide or self-mutilation, of course... But just name whatever you want!"

"Fuck off or else I'll kill you," Bakugo growled, brushing his shoulder roughly against Kaminari's as he stomped on.

"...You want to find Uraraka, right?"

Bakugo stilled but refused to turn around in dread of the statement to be a ruse.

"I can help." Kaminari reached into his tousled hair and pulled out a metallic bobby pin. Grinning proudly, he held it up to Bakugo who was peeking at him from the corner of his eye. "We'll go straight to the source herself!"

Though still skeptical, Bakugo grudgingly followed the tittering blonde, figuring some small hope was better than nothing at all. Kirishima and Midoriya abandoned him, fine. But if Sero along with this idiot were to _both_ get in on his search for Uraraka, it would just make a whole other mess he did not have the patience to clean up after. 'It's better to keep casualties at a minimum' he thought darkly and cracked his knuckles. Kaminari soon led them to Uraraka's door and it was only when he knelt down that Bakugo understood what he meant by 'the source herself.' "Oy!" the riled blonde scolded, "What the hell are you thinking?! We're not sneaking into a girl's room like a bunch of perverts!"

Kaminari stuck the pin into the keyhole and jiggled it around. " _I'm_ doing the hard job of unlocking this door," he said, " _You_ are the one going in to find out what you can of where Uraraka went." His eyes flitted to Bakugo. "I really do feel awful for what I did, okay? So let me do this for you at least." Before any refusals could be made, the lock clicked under Kaminari's dextrous fingers and the door creaked open. "I've still got it!" he applauded himself, "Thank you, handy-dandy bobby pins."

Though he knew he should have protested more vehemently, Bakugo found himself walking into Uraraka's room without another moment's delay. Finding the brunette came first. He could worry about morals later since this was considered a grey area in that aspect.

"You're on your own from here," Kaminari informed him while tucking the bobby pin back in his hair. "I hope you find her."

Bakugo's shoulders fell. "...Thanks," he mumbled incoherently and closed the door behind him.

Kaminari smiled as he walked away. 'Well, what do you know... He can show gratitude, too.'

...

Compared to Bakugo's straightlaced style, Uraraka's room was a fluffy humbug that consisted of discount items brought together in loose harmony. The only 'valuables' that stood out were her laptop and mini-tv, both of which were electronics so it made sense. The electric fan would have been another possibility if Bakugo didn't turn it over to find a red sticker labeled 'Clearance' still attached to it. He shook his head and placed the clunky item back on the floor where it belonged before venturing to her desk.

He figured he shouldn't compare their living styles as they differed vastly as night and day, but he couldn't help thinking how cramped her study area was. 'No wonder she always invades my room,' he thought in annoyance and wheeled himself in. He didn't get very far as his knee abruptly struck the other side of her desk, making him flinch in pain. 'Damn! Either this girl is really short or I'm just really tall. How does she work like this?!' Now scowling, he rolled back a few inches and opened up her laptop. It did not surprise him that the happy-go-lucky gravity manipulator did not bother to even put a security code, a naive decision that worked wonderfully in his favor at the moment, so he gladly began his exploration.

Conveniently enough, Uraraka's desktop was clean with only the necessary browser and program icons occupying it and a suspicious folder labeled 'My Stuff.' He clicked inside to find a long list of video blogs dating back to her middle school days. The further he scrolled, the closer he got to present day. Out of curiosity, he clicked on the date that began for all of them- their first day of classes at U.A.

 _"Dear me of the Future..."_

Bakugo cringed.

 _"Kyaaah! I got into U.A. and today was my first day of classes! It was pretty fun... But guess what? Remember how I said I met this funny curly-haired kid that almost fell on his face before the entrance exam? We're in the same class! His name is Mizu- Mizuki? Mido...Mi- ...Oh! Midoriya Izuku! But I hear this scary guy call him 'Deku' all the time so I got used to that name, too. Deku said he didn't mind, though. He's a really nice and super shy person."_

'Scary guy, huh?' Bakugo leaned a chin on his hand and flipped open the notebook he easily recognized as her Hero Analysis journal. If she was going to talk about Midoriya throughout these next couple of videos, he might as well tune some of it out in a productive way.

 _"Today, Deku and I got paired up in All Might's hero lesson against Iida- he's another funny guy- and the scary person. His name's Bakugo."_

Bakugo rolled his eyes and flipped a page over. As Uraraka went on to retell his first loss against Midoriya, he skimmed over her notes, growing more agitated at each line. "I am not always angry!" he clamored.

 _"Dear me of the Future, the Sports Festival is coming up soon. To be honest, I'm really nervous but excited at the same time."_

"Damn it! And I told this gremlin, specifically, not to mention anything about my cooking! And what does she do?! She fuckin' writes about it in one whole page!" Bakugo nearly tore the page off, but instead punched the desk and whisked the sheet over to keep reading.

 _"I went up against Bakugo for the tournament..."_

Bakugo's finger stopped at the next sheet's corner as he looked up at the screen to see Uraraka rubbing the remaining tears from her swollen eyes.

 _"I lost."_

His throat parched.

 _"But you know, I'm glad he didn't hold back. It felt like he really regarded me as an opponent worthy of keeping his guard up against. Man... I was so close, too! If only I touched him just once, I would have had the upper hand. Mommy and Daddy congratulated me for doing my best, but...losing still hurts, you know? Oh, well. Until next year!"_

. . .

 _"Dear me of the Future, today Aoyama made me realize that I might...actually like Deku...as more than a friend."_

A familiar chill crawled up Bakugo's chest as he heard this, having to look away from the screen so as to avoid seeing Uraraka's embarrassed expression. She went on to talk about her fondness for the One for All user, even confirming her feelings a second time during their class' time away at camp. He listened as she spilled her heart out to the voiceless camera, almost pathetically crying at getting too caught up in her emotions. 'I can't listen to this anymore.' He moved the cursor to the red 'X,' but halted when he heard:

 _"I can't act on these feelings. Everyone is striving to become a pro hero, not to form romances with their fellow classmates. At least...mostly everyone...and I know Deku is part of that group. He doesn't need any distractions right now. I want to support him in fulfilling his dreams, not hold him back. Besides, I've got three years so these feelings are bound to die out by then, right? Haha!"_

Normally, things other people said never bothered him, rendered practically nonexistent if he was not involved. But this time was different. Bakugo felt angry. Annoyed. Disappointed. "What the hell, Uraraka," he whispered and ran a hand through his hair, "Playing martyr like some eighteenth-century idiot. Damn it!" His thoughts drowned out most of the remaining video blogs, skipping over her internship with Gunhead, his kidnapping, All Might's reveal, and so forth.

 _"Dear me of the Future, All Might gave us this weird assignment that needed us to partner up with our friends. Somehow, I ended up being paired with Bakugo of all people."_

Bakugo glared at the screen and snarled, "Well shit, don't sound so hateful about it!"

 _"You know, Bakugo really isn't that bad. Today, he trusted me to win Mr. Aizawa's race for us and his plan worked to perfection."_

 _. . ._

 _"I can't get over his cooking! Everything he makes is delicious! Whoops... But don't tell him I stole his leftover tonkatsu ramen from last night. I just couldn't resist!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Bakugo's been acting really weird with me lately... He gets irritated more often but then acts somewhat nice a little after. I don't really get it. Maybe he's dealing with some personal issues and I'm just bothering him?"_

 _. . ._

 _"Bakugo's mom is so pretty! She could practically pass for his sister. She invited me over to their home for some reason. Bakugo isn't very happy about it, but I'm excited! I'm sure she cooks lightyears better than him!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Holy smokes! I can't believe it! I don't know what brought it on, but Bakugo almost kissed me while we were staying at his house. Oh, gosh! I don't know how to feel about it. What got into him?! And I know he meant to kiss me! Our lips barely touched."_

Bakugo blushed along with Uraraka at reliving that night.

 _"...Dear me of the Future, why does my heart get all crazy when I'm around Bakugo now?"_

'What?!' Bakugo's eyes froze on the screen as his mouth fell slightly agape. 'Hold on...!'

 _"I've been so conscious of him lately and I can't stop myself from getting all worked up when I'm with him. Kyaaah! I blame him completely! If he didn't try to kiss me, then I wouldn't feel like this! Stupid Bakugo!"_

 _. . ._

 _"Today, Bakugo got hurt because of me. I was trying to think some things over by myself during a hero exercise and ended up endangering us both. Bakugo was sound enough to not only keep the cave from collapsing on us but to protect me, too. I don't get it... He acts like he hates me and I try to keep on like it's all fine, but then he goes and does stuff like that. Just how does he feel about me? I really don't know..."_

The screen blacked, snapping Bakugo back into reality. "What?" he hissed, "That...that can't be it! So much happened after that! Where...?" He searched her files again, scrolling frantically until he came across an unnamed folder. His heart slammed wildly against his chest as he clicked into it to find only two video blogs sitting inside and recently dated. He took a deep breath and opened the first clip. His face fell at seeing Uraraka's flushed and crestfallen face looking back at him, seemingly on the verge of tears.

 _"...De-Dear me of the...Future...I'm... I, uh... I don't know wh-what to...do..."_

Bakugo's shoulders stiffened as he straightened up, an undeniable angst pulling at his heartstrings.

 _"I think...I'm falling in love with Bakugo."_

The world stopped turning. The room dimmed to an asphyxiating darkness. Numbed by shock, Bakugo fell back into the chair with eyes and mouth wide open, taking in the troubled girl's confession.

 _"I mean...there's no reason to cry over spilled milk, right? If you ask me how this happened, I have no idea. I don't...I don't even know when it began, but I'm certain of it. It hurts me to see him, but I can't imagine not being by his side either. I can't expla-" ... "Heh, you must be laughing at me now. I just put in the missing pieces by talking to a camera."_

'You idiot...' Bakugo clenched his hand into a fist.

 _"He's going to a mixer tonight. Just when I realized my feelings, too... I guess I'm just a doomed magnet for this kind of thing. To be honest, this is worse than Deku since Bakugo made a straight path for himself to become a pro- no, the number one hero. I can't burden him with my selfishness."_

And black. "Be selfish!" Bakugo shouted at the laptop and clicked on the second clip. "Quit running away and be selfish for once, damn it, Uraraka!"

 _"...uh...uhn...!"_

In the final clip playing before him, Uraraka sat slumped over her desk, shoulders shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably. She lifted her face to the camera, tears streaming down her cheeks and lips and her hair tied to a tangled mess. Before he realized what he was doing, Bakugo reached to the screen only to meet its soulless surface. His fingers traced over the pixels of her tears, wishing with all his might he could wipe it all away.

 _"Bakugo has someone precious to him. I should be happy, right? I already decided to spare him my feelings and support him as his good friend. So why? Why do I feel so awful? ...I'm happy for him, I really am. I just want...his happiness. Why is it like this...?!"_

Unable to speak anymore, Uraraka shakily reached up to the power switch and the video blackened into nothing. Bakugo's glazed eyes searched her taskbar for the next clue, anything to connect to that heartbreaking video blog. Though what he found was much better for when he brought up her minimized browser, he discovered the last search Uraraka made for trains leaving to Ugata Station.

'There you are!' His feet kicked off the floor for a sprint, but caught in something bulky and sent him crashing down without a chance to even blink. "What the?!" He peered down and paled at discovering a large teddy bear head. Swallowing thickly, he reached behind her bed and pulled the rest of the fatigued costume out, confirming his dire suspicion true. His face warmed considerably as his heels dragged across the floor to curl under his knees in pained recoil. 'Fuck, I can't take this anymore!'

...

Kirishima gave Bakugo's door another soft knock. "Bakugo?" he called uncertainly, "Listen, sorry if it felt like I just ditched you earlier. You understand, right? I didn't want to disappoint the class rep and he has such high expectations of us..."

No answer.

"Bakugo?" Kirishima called again, "Hey, man, don't be like that."

"Out of the way, Kirishima!"

His reflexive sidestep spared him the battery of Bakugo's lightning-fast dash as the blonde jabbed his key into the lock and bolted his way into the room. He flicked the light switch on and immediately jumped to his closet, pulling shirt after pants after jacket without care.

Kirishima tiptoed into the lion's den, daring to ask, "Err...what are you packing up for?"

Bakugo snatched from the very back of his closet a combination of hung clothes that, to Kirishima, appeared quite expensive. Indifferent towards the redhead's presence, Bakugo worked on slithering out of his muscle shirt and then ripping off his cargo shorts.

"Whoa, whoa!" Kirishima yelped and covered his face. "What's gotten into you?! What are you stripping for?!"

After lowering his arms, his face lit to Bakugo buckling in a pair of fitted dark jeans and pulling over a lightweight cotton white tee. The blonde then threw on his black pressed blazer and finished with plucking his dog tag necklace from under his collar and placing it proudly outside for the world to see. Bakugo Katsuki- the son of designer parents donned from head to toe in brand name clothing. Society could not expect any less of him.

Kirishima folded his arms and chuckled, "Hmm, and you couldn't dress like this for the mixer?"

"Tch, get real." Bakugo walked to the pile of clothes he threw aside earlier and began folding and packing them into his satchel. "This actually matters to me," he muttered with a smirk.

"I'm guessing you found where she went?"

Bakugo shoved his toothbrush and toothpaste in as well. "You're damn sure I did," he confirmed, zipping the satchel shut and throwing it over his shoulder. He then walked to his drawer, retrieved a silver watch from the velvet box that sat under his personal items, and fastened it to his wrist. A perfect fit. He shook the device until a faint ticking could be heard before then shoving his socked feet into a pair of black leather combat boots. He looked to Kirishima, who beamed at him like a proud parent, and concluded assuredly, "And I sure as hell am not losing sight of her again."


	26. Chapter 23

"Here we are," Uraraka's mother hummed as she set matching bowls of fluffy, steamy rice on the dining table, "There's plenty left in the cooker so no need to shy away from seconds!"

"Thank you for the food!"

The Uraraka family's breakfast consisted of freshly fried mackerel with a side of salad, sweet potatoes and natto wholly complimented by piping hot miso soup. This was a strange yet amusing ritual of theirs- dinner for breakfast and breakfast for dinner. Lunch was lunch with the promise of the heaviest and most delicious food to carry a person until evening so they needed only meet that requirement.

Uraraka's chopsticks shot out in blurs, jabbing into the fish, rice, then potatoes. She grinned giddily at the mash-up of flavors dancing in her mouth, swallowing her second serving before stuffing some of the salad in her cheek. Her chopsticks next hovered over the natto, shook, then furtively pushed it towards her father.

The man chuckled softly but straightened back into parental rigidness when his wife nudged him in the rib. "Now, Ochaco," he reprimanded halfheartedly, "You're in high school already so you shouldn't be picky with your food." He pushed the natto back to their daughter who puffed her lip out in displeasure.

"But natto tastes so...eh..." Uraraka whined, "I don't know how you guys can like this stuff."

"I'll let you in on a little secret," her father winked at her, "I don't like natto either. So to make Mommy happy, we will eat our portions at the same time, alright?"

Uraraka twisted her lips and proceeded to munch on her fish and rice instead.

"Speaking of likes and dislikes..." Uraraka's mother interceded, "How is school? It's awfully nice of them to give you such a generous break while you're in the middle of finals. Is everything alright?"

If it weren't for Bakugo's training, Uraraka would not have caught her chopsticks just as they slipped from her hold. "Erm...it's good, yeah. Everyone is studying and I'm...err...training! Yep, yep! Right here."

Her father's brows rose and fell. "Is that so? Because I haven't seen you so much as lift the couch since you arrived."

"My muscles are still a little sore, Daddy..." Uraraka grumbled through a strained smile.

"Are you and- What's that boy's name... Getting along?" Uraraka's mother tapped her temple. "Your project partner- Bakugo, was it?"

Uraraka took a nervous sip of water from her glass. All of a sudden, the food seemed too plenty to finish.

"Ah, yes, _that_ young man," her father chimed in, patting himself on the chest and smiling widely. "Ochaco, you have no idea how relieved Mommy and I were when you explained everything to us."

"Just you, dear," his wife deadpanned.

"I'm still surprised sir All Might assigned you two to be partners. You'd think the teachers would want to keep you and Bakugo a safe distance from each other after how violent he was with you during the Sports Festival. I need to have a talk with the Principal about this."

"Daddy!" Uraraka yelped, "You've got it all wrong! Bakugo isn't- He's not a bad person at all."

The man frowned at her. "Tell that to everyone who watched your match."

Uraraka set her chopsticks down on their holder. "Bakugo was only as unrelenting as he was because he considered me a threat to his victory- a worthy and equal opponent. Since then, I've trained restlessly, learning martial arts and overcoming the hurdles of my quirk to get stronger and prove to him and everyone else that I won't fall behind." She looked up at her parents and curled her fingers into a hard fist. "Bakugo is an inspiration for strength and he's actually a kind person once you get to know him!"

Her parents' chopsticks hung in the air, both sitting agape at their daughter's passionate plea. The first to stir from their awe was her mother, whose lips warmed to a knowing smile before she covered them to quiet a dainty giggle. Her husband noticed this and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing," the chestnut-haired woman cooed and shifted her gaze to their daughter. "Bakugo must be very important to you, eh, Ochaco?"

"...Ye-yeah. In a way." Uraraka knew this particular tone of her mother's, having heard it before whenever the playful woman would tease her cousins about their school crushes during family gatherings.

"Important?" her father scoffed, "Well, of course, her grades are codependent with his and they perhaps formed a bond of camaraderie, but that's the extent of it. Right, Ochaco?" He smiled surely at the blushing girl, confident in a responsive nod. When no such gesture was returned, his face fell. "Ochaco?"

Uraraka twiddled her thumbs, unable to look at the older man in the eye as she mumbled, "About Bakugo... Listen, Daddy, I-" The chime of their doorbell stunted her words.

"I wonder who that could be?" her mother pondered, wiping her hands on a tissue napkin.

"Delivery perhaps?" Uraraka's father suggested.

The chestnut-haired woman stood from the table and made her way to the door, undoing the locks and slowly peeking from behind the screen that stood beyond. Her eyes lit with glee as she turned to Uraraka and announced, "Ochaco, a handsome young man has come to see you!"

"What?!" Uraraka and her father simultaneously nearly spat out their drinks. The gravity manipulator's thoughts immediately traversed to a certain foul-tempered blonde who she left without notice back at U.A. Surely, she had not forgotten his numerous texts and calls demanding her whereabouts; she merely silenced her phone. Had the reaper of penance come for her at last? Her mother eagerly beckoned her to the door, to which she reluctantly obliged. To her horror, the door opened wider, allowing the mysterious figure inside.

Though almost immediately, all ill thoughts dissipated when a small foot stomped onto their wooden floor and a mussy, bright orange-haired boy, about twelve, came attached to it. His grey eyes found hers, she pointed a finger at him and him at her, and matching smiles illuminated their faces.

"Karu!" Uraraka squealed.

"Cha-chan!" the boy beamed back.

The two met in a tight embrace between the entrance and dining hall, laughing and nearly in tears. Uraraka's mother closed the door before walking back to the table to join her husband.

"You're really back," the boy breathed in relief as he pulled away, "And I told you- it's not Karu, I'm a man now so it's Hikaru! _Hi-ka-ru!_ "

"Yeah, sure," Uraraka giggled and gave him a few pats on the noggin. "You'll always be little Karu to me, no matter how old you get."

"Hikaru!" Uraraka's father called, "Come join us for breakfast! There's plenty to go around and we can all listen to Ochaco's high school stories. Ah! You should also tell her how your studies have been since she was last here."

Hikaru's eyes glinted as though an important realization just came to him. Arms flailing, he yanked Uraraka towards the door by her fingers. "No time!" he fussed, "We only have a few minutes before they completely run out of it. Hurry, Cha-chan! We've gotta go!"

"Run out of what?" Uraraka asked.

Uraraka's mother looked up from her food and tilted her head at them. "What's all the excitement about?"

"Move!" Hikaru persisted and before Uraraka could assert herself, they were completely out of the house.

.

.

.

.

"Where are you taking me, Karu?" Uraraka asked just as she hopped over a fruit crate whose vendor waved and greeted her a good morning.

Hikaru flashed her the brightest smile she'd seen from him yet. "To the market, duh! They have limited time edition mochi for sale right now and we're dessert fanatics so let's go, go, go!"

They raced down the street filled with locals and merchants carrying about their businesses as normal, the brunette having to flag down the hem of her skirt despite wearing black leggings underneath. "Good morning, Uncle!" she greeted the older male merchants along with, "Good morning, Auntie!" for their wives or older female shop owners she passed by.

"Be careful, Ochaco!" they fretted but in a jolly manner, "You and Hikaru shouldn't move around too much here! It's crowded and slippery!"

Equipped with sturdy faux leather boots, Uraraka found friction to be the least of her worries. She zigzagged through their shortcuts into town and after hopping onto the opposite street, her soles squeaked to a loud stop.

Hikaru, who was running ahead for a time, also halted and hollered, "What's the holdup? Come on! We're almost there!" Failing to elicit a response from the older girl, he grudgingly walked back to where she stood and followed her gaze to their hometown's familiar structure- Ugata Station. "Cha-chan?" he mumbled, nudging her in the arm.

Uraraka remained transfixed, fine locks of amber swaying across her face as she observed the crowd spilling from the building. For some reason, her heart was pounding and it was not because of their run. _Something_ was coming, but the only prophetic visitors were the cumulus clouds drifting above the town.

"Cha-chan!" Hikaru called again.

This time, Uraraka turned to him. "Huh? What?"

Hikaru frowned. "What are you staring at?"

"...Oh! Uh, no-nothing! Um..." Uraraka noticed the concern on the bright-haired boy's face and tried shaking it off his person. "We're going to the market, right?" she laughed, "Let's hurry before all of the special mochi run out!"

"That's what I've been saying!" Hikaru snorted, having forgotten about his worry almost instantly. "But you keep slowing us down with your girly staring habits!"

"Sorry, sorry..." Uraraka muttered as they took off into a run again. 'Ah! My parents might be worried about me!' She stopped yet again to check her phone. Nothing. 'Just to be safe...' Figuring Bakugo gave up since his last message days ago, she turned her ringer back on and proceeded to run after Hikaru.

Unbeknownst to the two, Bakugo emerged from the station doors shortly after, his crimson eyes surveying the area and its inhabitants. A hint of honey brown tickled his peripheral but when he tried to focus on it, a new crowd had gathered at the specific spot, obscuring his view completely. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and shook his head.

A security guard, having noticed the teen's disorientation, approached him and asked, "Do you need help with anything, sir?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Uraraka," Bakugo answered frankly, "Have you seen her?"

The official seemed taken back for a moment. "Excuse me?"

"Uraraka. She's a girl about this short, talks too much, stupid hairdo, eats and smiles a lot... Uraraka!"

"If you're looking for a specific person, sir, your best bet would be to search the central part of town up ahead. I recommend trying the market first. It's a large place, but the hottest spot for gatherings, touring and of course, shopping."

"Urrggh..." Bakugo grunted and trudged to the destination indicated. While waiting for the streetlight to change, he took a moment to further study his surroundings, taking in the energy that gave life to and influenced the bubbly girl that was Uraraka.

The town saw more of the sea than where he and Midoriya resided, that much was certain. The people were much more amicable, too. While on the train, he could not help but be astounded by the number of shrines that surrounded the area, occupied in prayer by the humble locals. Now, it no longer surprised him that another shrine stood just a couple of blocks away from the station, filled with adults and young children who felt the need to give their deities thanks for another pleasant day blessed by seabirds circling the sky.

'Praying too much made them too ridiculously nice,' he mused, glaring at the random individuals that waved and smiled at him as they passed by. They all had that infectious smile. 'Fake scum. No one can always be that happy.' His glare intensified but, as he anticipated, their smiles stayed and they simply returned to their mundane activities. At last, the green signal came and he stepped off the curb to begin his quest for the famed town market.

...

Uraraka looked around with a large smile plastered across her face. Despite not having been back in a long while, the market was as large and welcoming as she last remembered it. If she had to be honest, 'market' was a loose term for the establishment, its size and accommodation regarded closer to a general shopping center or medium-sized mall. She stepped onto the escalator after Hikaru to head for the fourth and highest floor.

Hikaru excitedly tapped his fingers on the rubbery rails and looked back at Uraraka. "I'm going to get the brownie special," he boasted, "It's the most popular flavor right now. What are you going to get, Cha-chan?"

"Hmm..." Uraraka rubbed her chin in thought. "Strawberry-"

"Bo-ring!" Hikaru cut her off, "Get something more exciting! You always get strawberry mochi."

Uraraka grinned shyly. "That's because it's my favorite flavor...but fine. We'll see what they have available and I promise I'll pick a different, more exciting flavor. Happy?"

"Good!" Hikaru beamed, "You'd better!"

The pristine doors slid open as Bakugo walked into the building with a disgruntled scowl, grumbling, " _This_ is a market? What the hell..."

To his annoyance, the entrance started visitors off on the second floor so one would have to make a choice of going to the first floor or venturing up to the other floors. In the best scenario, a 'market' would imply a small, single building where everyone would shop for their groceries and whatnot and have a better chance at bumping into people they know. But this?

Bakugo walked up to the directory and read:

1st Floor- Food Court, Parking, and Security

2nd Floor- Market Entrance; Apparel and Fashion

3rd Floor- Computers and Household Appliances

4th Floor- Main Market

'And the second and third floors have about five stores each. Lucky me.' Bakugo dug his phone from his blazer pocket. His nose wrinkled at his mother's last message calling him an idiot for his ridiculous journey but then wishing him luck anyway. 'Just say what you mean, damn hag.' He navigated to his last calls and hovered a thumb over 'Uraraka- Call failed.' Why she had the cute idea of playing run, hide and ignore of all times, he had no clue, but it was not his intention to elaborate on that at the moment. Despite his past failures, he pushed on her name anyway and brought the phone to his ear.

Uraraka nearly floated off the escalator at the loud jingle of her current favorite song- "Datte Atashi no Hero"- used as her ringtone, causing Hikaru to jump slightly beside her. Shrugging curiously, she pulled the phone from her shirt pocket only to have her heart jolt to her throat at seeing Bakugo's name glowing on her screen.

Bakugo's eyes shot up the escalator, his ears barely picking up on the distinct ringtone that could only be Uraraka's. 'Seriously?!' He searched the many backs of people's heads as they ascended, hoping to spot a poofy brown bob fumbling for a phone or looking at one.

Hikaru poked Uraraka in the arm. "Come on, Cha-chan! I think there's still some left! I just saw one of the kids come down with a box!" His feet moved from steel to tiles in one swift jump then dashed to the next escalator.

"Wait, Karu!" Fearing for the boy's safety, Uraraka shoved her phone back in her pocket and ran after him yet again.

The ringtone faded away and Bakugo, desperate to find its source, leaped onto the escalator heading upwards. 'The security guard said market so the damn market it is!' He attempted another call and sure enough, the ringtone rang above him this time. He looked up only to see a crowd of strangers peering down at him, covering the opposite side where the jingle was coming from. Unable to push through the crowd ahead, he did the only last thing he could think of and shouted at the top of his lungs, " _ **Uraraka!**_ "

'Bakugo?!' Uraraka pirouetted towards the direction of his voice, nearly dropping her phone in the process.

Bakugo raced up the escalator, pushing aside and squirming past anyone in his way.

Strangely, Uraraka found herself stepping on the platform below her but was pulled back by Hikaru as he hopped onto the fourth floor. Unable to reason with his excitement, she stumbled into the main marketplace after him, able to only look back sadly at the lack of familiar ash-blonde hair and crimson eyes from the plethora of faces that stared at them.

"I can see a crowd at the ice cream section!" Hikaru cried, "Cha-chan, we've gotta get at least one of those limited edition boxes. Let's hurry!"

"Alright, Karu," Uraraka sighed, "Just clear the way for us and we'll see what we can get."

'She's close!' Bakugo pushed another annoyed person to the side just as he arrived on the third floor. He could barely make out the words but read 'Main Market' peeping from the next and last floor above.

Uraraka stared at the phone in her hand, Bakugo's name glaring at her the same way the original person would. Her hand trembled to answer but her conviction to keep a distance from him overcame that urge. 'Was it just wishful thinking when I heard his voice?' she asked herself.

"Ne, Cha-chan."

"Hm?" Uraraka blinked innocently at the orange-haired boy next to her.

Hikaru held up two boxes of their sought-after mochi and mumbled sadly, "I forgot to ask money from mama and the lady wants us to pay for these already. Sorry..."

Uraraka found the vendor glaring back at her and frantically searched herself for any remaining cash. When she pulled the small wrinkled material from her pocket, her face turned sullen. "I'm sorry, Karu," she said, "I only have enough to pay for one of those." Her heart twisted at seeing Hikaru immediately attempting to place his brownie mochi back in the freezer. "No, silly!" She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Put back the spicy mango one."

Hikaru's eyes widened. "But that's yours!"

"It's alright," Uraraka assured him, "It'll come around again someday! I'll always have the strawberry mochi anyway."

Hikaru looked down at the box of brownie mochi in his hand. "I'll share these with you then, Cha-chan," he decided, "Mochi tastes better when it's shared with the people you care about."

A seemingly distant memory of when Bakugo made her strawberry mochi ice cream for the first time pulled a smile from Uraraka's face. "I couldn't agree more," she whispered and handed her cash to the vendor.

Going by the direction of her ringtone he heard prior, Bakugo jogged into the marketplace and was presented with a labyrinth of food and people all jumbled in one large shopping area. "Damn it," he hissed and darted down one of the emptier aisles, just missing a certain brunette and orange-haired boy walking up the opposite side with their new box of brownie-flavored mochi ice cream.

"Whoa, they have cheese rings now, too," Hikaru noted, pointing at the upper shelves full of chips.

Uraraka counted the coins in her hand. "Hm, I think we have just enough... Do you want one, Karu?"

"Nah. Actually, let's go see what new Ramune they have this week! I've been curious."

As Uraraka followed Hikaru to the next aisle, a blur of blonde and black caught her irises. Heart racing, she stiffly turned its way, scarcely discerning what seemed like a male figure disappearing from a distance.

Hikaru tugged her sleeve impatiently. "You're doing it again..." he muttered and successfully plucked the gawking girl from her spot.

'Was that...?' Bakugo whirled around in time to discover an elderly woman entering the aisle he had just run down from. 'Nevermind.' Sighing, he crossed to the next aisle to his left but still found no sign of Uraraka. He highly doubted she would linger in the detergent section anyway. It only took a few steps for him to backtrack into an area full of fridges housing goods from fish cakes to canned drinks.

"Careful, young man!" a sorter beside him chastised, "If you break it, you buy it."

Bakugo's hand rested on a cold bottle of a popular soft drink that read, 'Ramune.' His lips quirked to an amused grin as he marveled, 'I used to drink these a lot back in grade school.' Deciding against its sugar count, he steadied the bottle back in its place and stalked off to another direction to continue his search.

Uraraka stepped out from the tea and coffee aisle, playfully juggling her change with Zero Gravity. "I thought the Ramune would have been here for sure," she groaned, "It really has been a while since I've been back home. So much has changed!"

An excited Hikaru ran up from behind her and pointed at the fridge about two aisles over, cheering, "There it is!" They took a closer inspection and immediately honed in on the new flavor- jackfruit. With a contorted face, the orange-haired boy pulled the chosen bottle down.

"Are you sure you want that?" Uraraka asked skeptically.

"Yep," Hikaru affirmed with a hard nod, "Can't knock something until we try it, right?"

"Alright then. Let's go pay for it." Uraraka caught the coins between her hands and released her quirk.

'Not again!' Bakugo suppressed the explosions threatening to detonate from his palms when he found himself surrounded by freezers. To make matters worse, he was isolated from the rest of the shoppers, concluding he had stumbled upon an ill-favored section of the store. Fed up with his blind endeavors, he dialed Uraraka's number once more.

 _FUREE tte FUREE tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?_

 _Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo!_

Bakugo ran the long aisle of frozen dinners to his right, phone held tightly against his ear as the other line rang again.

 _FUREE tte FUREE tte chippoke subete ga sakenderu!_

 _Sono me wo mitereba atashi mo hashireru._

"Oy, Uraraka!" Bakugo called and skidded to a sudden stop. Before him, holding the pink phone singing its boisterous melody, was a middle-aged woman wearing the market uniform and standing watch over the limited edition mochi display. Quietly, he approached her, bringing his phone down to his side as he asked, "Hey..lady...where'd you get that phone from?"

The cranky woman glared at him and barked, "A girl and some snot-nosed kid left this here! First, they ruin my display just to buy _one_ package, then that girl has the nerve to leave her noisy gadget on my stand to drive customers away! Hmph!" She scooted away to redirect the cellphone to lost and found but paused when the blonde stood in her path.

"I'll take that off your hands," he offered, "Uraraka is- She's someone close to me so I'll give the phone back to her in your stead."

The woman's grimace only darkened. "Eh? And have _me_ blamed for a customer's lost item left around _my_ display? I don't think so. I'll only give this to you if you can prove your relationship with this girl to be true!"

Bakugo pushed Uraraka's name on his call list.

 _FUREE tte FUREE tte nan hyaku!_

 _MAIRU mo todokeyou._

 _Zutto hashiru tame ni tachidomatte mo ii yo!_

The older woman silenced the phone and handed it to the seething blonde without a second thought. He tucked both phones into his pocket with a triumphant smirk. "Did you see which way she went?" he asked.

"I just sell merchandise, boy," she bucked, "I don't keep tabs on people unless they do anything suspicious. And right now, you're the only one acting out of the ordinary around here so I suggest you move along."

Bakugo turned to leave the unwelcoming display but stopped short at a package thrown crookedly back in the freezer. Though he was in hot pursuit of the gravity manipulator, his mouth watered against his better judgment and his finger pointed at the chosen snack. "I'll take that off you, too," he stated and pulled some tufts of cash from his wallet.

.

.

.

.

"I sure am excited to try these," Hikaru jumped giddily down the street, "When I saw the advertisement on TV, I just knew I _had_ to have them! And now here they are!"

Uraraka gave his head a gentle rub and giggled, "I'm excited, too. Thanks for wanting to share your snacks with me."

"That was never a question!" Hikaru puffed his chest out. "I'll always share everything I like with you, Cha-chan. You've done so much for me... It's the least I can do."

"You're sweet, Karu." Remembering her past thoughts about her Hero Analysis partner, Uraraka's hand instinctively traveled back into her shirt pocket to fidget at a dreadful hollowness. "Eh?" She rummaged her upper clothing and pulled both pockets out only to come up empty. Her eyes thinned to worry as she frantically sprinted back to the large building.

Hikaru followed after her with a confused scowl. "Where are you going? Home is this way."

"My phone..." Uraraka panted, "Karu, I forgot my phone at the market!"

"You what?!"

"I know! My parents will kill me! And we can't afford to get a new one right now, so..." Uraraka cupped her fingers together and flew up the steps with Hikaru sprinting close behind. He fumbled for his own phone, hoping to call whoever may have found hers and kindly ask them to return it. In their hurry, the duo nearly struck the flawless doors as they slid open. Not wanting to waste another second, Uraraka hopscotched up the escalator, apologizing profusely to every individual she consequently shoved aside.

"I'm calling your phone right now, Cha-chan!" Hikaru announced as he pushed the dial key and pressed the phone to his ear.

 _FUREE tte FUREE tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?_

 _Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo!_

Uraraka froze in midair, her wide eyes meeting Bakugo's own shocked ones as he descended towards her. Like magnets, their heads angled to each other as their paths literally crossed and the distance between them grew. He held her pink phone in his hand, the device glowing and loudly singing away, but he made no attempt to answer it.

 _Datte atashi no HERO._

To her shock, he grabbed the rail running opposite to his and took a leap of faith, startling the people standing by the area. She released Zero Gravity and stood flat on her feet, his name barely leaving her lips as she called weakly, "Bakugo...!"

"Cha-chan!" Hikaru shrilled and made his way up the escalator as well.

No longer caring for ethics or mild-mannered pushing, Bakugo rushed towards Uraraka, a clear path made for him by the frightened locals and tourists. Fortuitously, the instance he reached her hand, they staggered onto the third floor and straight into a bare wall when Uraraka's ankles could not stabilize their momentum. He held her head protectively and guided her into his shoulder, letting his knuckles and knees take the brunt of their impact.

Uraraka lifted her face to meet his pained gaze, caught off guard by the gentleness of his embrace. "What are you doing here?" she nearly sobbed, "How did you find me?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth. "You think you can just leave without saying anything, ignore my calls and texts, not contact anyone about where you are and expect me not to worry enough to want to find you?!"

Uraraka flinched, expecting further berating or even a hard squeeze of his hand, but gasped when Bakugo instead tilted her head up and planted his forehead on hers. Their eyes lingered on each other for what seemed like hours, neither teen paying any mind to the spectators they had inadvertently pulled in. Her heart ached at the rage and angst in his eyes, but not more than it would have torn her to entertain thoughts of love that could never thrive, much less exist.

Bakugo pulled away and rose to his feet, sleepless eyelids cloaking the windows to his soul. "I don't know why you're doing this, Uraraka," he said, "But don't think that just because I'm crass and straightforward means that I can't feel anything. At least consider me a bit!"

Uraraka bit the inside of her cheek.

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done in my life," Bakugo admitted with a bitter chuckle, "And despite it all, why do I get the feeling that you _still_ don't get it?"

"What's to get?" Uraraka choked, "I can see you're here, Bakugo. I just don't know _why_. Don't you think you're getting carried away with teasing me?"

"...Damn it, Uraraka, I'm trying to tell you that I'm serious about you! Get it through your thick head already!"

Uraraka's eyes widened and her lips stilled. 'Serious...about me?'

"Shit!" Bakugo hissed as his frustrated fingers tangled in his hair, "I don't know what else I can do to make you believe me! You're so...you're just... _ **Arggghhh!**_ " He pantomimed a ball with his hands and sent the imaginary object flying in all directions.

Uraraka, stuck in a stupor, straightened up and raspily uttered, "Bakugo...ne, do you...?"

Before any more words could be exchanged, Hikaru slid between the two with his arms extended to shield what he could of Uraraka. He shot a menacing glare at the much older teen whose own red eyes burned with repugnance. "Na," Bakugo growled, "What do you think you're doing, kid?"

Uraraka stood up, eyes wide in panic. "Karu, don't!"

"Get away from Cha-chan, you pervert!" Hikaru demanded angrily.

Bakugo nearly lost his balance. "Pervert?!" he reiterated in disbelief, "Kid, you've got the wrong idea here."

Hikaru raised his arms over his head and the next thing anyone knew, there was a flash of blinding white light.


	27. Chapter 24

Bakugo flinched as the soft gauze draped down his collar and clarity returned to his eyes. A woman, who looked almost like a much older and milder version of Uraraka, smiled warmly as she collected the gauze from him and hummed, "There, there. You're okay now," as though he was some lost puppy she'd just picked up.

Something warm brushed against his hand, snapping Bakugo's head to Uraraka's finger pads resting lightly over his knuckles as she shifted closer to inspect him. His face immediately warmed at her approach but kept its lackluster scowl while his rusty body scooted a little away. By this time, he had put two and two together and the awkwardness could not have been more obvious until an older man with dirty blonde hair stepped into the room.

"Can you see alright now, Bakugo?" Uraraka queried, her brow wrinkling with worry.

Whether it was instinct or paranoia, Bakugo's eyes darted to the older man, gauging a reaction to confirm his suspicions.

The man's expression remained straight but stern, as though anticipating something malicious or uncanny to be said back.

Bakugo pushed his heel against the floor and glanced at Uraraka from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, I can see I'm in deep shi-"

"Hm?" Uraraka's father grunted.

"...sludge," Bakugo quickly corrected himself.

Uraraka's mother rolled up the gauze and handed it to her husband. "Dear," she said, "Stop glaring at our guest and put this in the bin for me, please."

The man's grimace shifted to the wrinkly material. "I'm not glaring," he grumbled and took the item to dispose of it.

"Are we at your house?" Bakugo whispered to Uraraka once her father disappeared to a smaller hallway. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"Like there was any place better," Uraraka retorted, "There isn't a hospital for miles!"

Hikaru suddenly jumped from behind the couch, earning a scream from Uraraka and a snarl from Bakugo, and chortled, "Oh, man I got you good! One flash was all it took to bring you down! That's what you get for attacking Cha-chan like th- Wah!" He fell between them with Bakugo's hand pressed against the back of his head.

"Quit accusing me of weird stuff, you damn brat!" the blonde clamored, "You're so annoying!"

Hikaru's face glowed. "I'm a man! You're the only overgrown baby in here!"

A vein erupted from Bakugo's temple. "Come again?!"

"What Karu means is..." Uraraka assured Bakugo, pulling Hikaru back. "He wants to apologize for using his quirk unprovoked and nearly costing you your eyesight."

"Unprovoked?!" Hikaru flailed, "He tried to- Hrrmmff!"

Uraraka pressed his head down harder. "Say you're sorry! You know you're in the wrong here, Karu!"

"No!" Hikaru fought back.

"Now, Ochaco," the chestnut-haired woman chided softly and freed Hikaru from the duo's grasp. "That isn't how you convince others to admit their mistakes."

Hikaru seemed to calm down at this, looking up at Uraraka's mother as she bowed towards Bakugo. "Auntie-"

"Hikaru..."

The room stilled at the older man's return. His arms crossed tightly across his chest as he walked up to the orange-haired boy and gave him a hearty pat on the head. Almost immediately, tears spilled from Hikaru's eyes and his cheeks flushed a deep red.

"This is all just another misunderstanding, Daddy," Uraraka clarified. Her usually soft amber eyes hardened to a glare as they flitted to Hikaru. "And that's exactly why you need to apologize, Karu. You jumped to conclusions on your own without hearing either me or Bakugo out first and, as a result, almost permanently blinded one of us. You know how dangerous your quirk is. Don't you think that's really unfair?" The devastation in Hikaru's tear-filled eyes tempted her to retract her scolding but she knew he had to realize the truth.

Bakugo's hands jerked when Hikaru turned almost mechanically towards him, giving the ugliest scowl the kid could muster. He'd fought various villains, lived through All Might and Midoriya's gut-tearing punches, taken straight tackles from Kirishima, heck, even massacred a whole army of battle-programmed robots for U.A.'s entrance exam. One stubborn kid would not break him; he glared back just as fiercely.

Hikaru's lips curled into a mischievous grin as he pulled on the bottom of his left eye, stuck out his tongue and gibed, "Stuuuuu-pid!"

'What the hell are those dumb ass tears for then?!' Bakugo flew from the couch and lunged at the twelve-year-old who nimbly dodged and ran for his life. "Hah?!" the explosive teen roared, "I couldn't hear you, kid! Come closer and say that to my face! I'll hug the shit out of you for it!"

"Stupid hugging pervert!" Hikaru accused, barely ducking from another one of Bakugo's furious grabs.

Uraraka's arms stuck parallel to her sides, lips pressed tight in utter embarrassment as her mother merely giggled at the scene and her father looked at her with pinched brows. "A kind person, huh?" he mumbled.

Uraraka scratched her cheek. "Err...he's just..."

The two ran in circles around her now, Hikaru dancing from side to side to bait Bakugo into making a clumsy jump and permitting him an easy escape. "Arrrgh! Get over here, you little twerp!" Bakugo bit, nearly catching Hikaru but falling short by just a few inches and almost meeting the floor with his face.

Having lost her patience, Uraraka yanked the older boy back by his sleeve and blocked the younger one by a foot on his shin, putting a stop to their noisy game of tag. "Bakugo's a very passionate person and gets excited by the smallest things," she finished with a twitchy grin.

"Let go of me!" Bakugo demanded, "I almost had that kid in my-" Uraraka's stern glare brought him back to the actuality that he was still in her house- with her parents watching and judging him in all his wrathful glory. He quickly straightened his clothes and fixed his hair while still under the obvious scrutiny of her father. But rather than backing away as his conscience begged him to, he instead looked at the older man in the eye and spoke more coolly, "What can I say- I get along with kids so well."

"You're a pervert!" Hikaru blurted.

"Can it, cheesehead!" Bakugo fired back.

"Why don't we all relax over some nice, hot jasmine tea?" Uraraka's mother suggested whilst taking Hikaru under her arm, "In fact, I'll prepare a fresh batch right now. Ochaco, sweetie, you and Hikaru will help me."

Bakugo held back his protests as Uraraka left him a hesitant look and followed her mother and Hikaru to the kitchen. 'Great. Now I'm all alone with her old man and he clearly has it out for me.' He glanced at the dirty-blonde blonde man who, surprisingly, gestured to follow him out to their front porch.

"Why don't we get some fresh air, Bakugo?" he offered with a chuckle, "You must be feeling restless after chasing Hikaru around."

"I'm fine," Bakugo muttered but stalked after the man anyway. It seemed his temper could level down fairly quickly when the circumstances called for it.

"We're Ochaco's parents, by the way."

"Yeah...I figured."

"It's good to finally meet you."

"...Likewise."

It seemed his vocabulary could be strictly filtered, too.

Upon arriving at the porch, Uraraka's father took his seat first, occupying a large, wooden rocking chair closest to the door. Bakugo took the regular wooden chair closest to their small garden of hydrangeas, discreetly pulling out the hands he had stuffed in his pockets out of habit. An uneasy quietude hung between them a while, both individuals withdrawing into the privacy of their own curiosities. Bakugo gazed up at the sky as the windchimes jingled above him, jotting a mental note of the darkening clouds.

Uraraka's father then cleared his throat, straightening Bakugo back to attention. "I have to thank you," he said, "To be honest, I was starting to worry for Hikaru since he has a strong dependency on Ochaco. I haven't seen him that lively since..."

Bakugo's eyebrow rose quizzically.

"...Since he manifested his quirk a few years back, much later than the rest of his peers. For some reason, the other kids suddenly stopped wanting to play with him after that."

"Gee, I wonder why," Bakugo scoffed.

The man sighed and clasped his hands together, positioning his elbows on his knees to speak more softly. "I'm telling you this so you don't misunderstand him. He's a good kid. His mother has to work three odd jobs to support them so he often comes to our home after classes to visit Ochaco. You see, Ochaco's been his English and Science tutor since his grade school days and throughout the years, he grew to regard her as an older sister figure. When she left for U.A., he was the saddest soul you'd see, often hanging out at the playground by himself or getting into scuffles with the older kids." His lips spread to a wide and toothy smile. "I guess as a growing boy, he needs to be roughed up once in a while. It's great for building character!"

The optimism was uncanny. Bakugo turned away from the man's contagious smile, nearly laughing at the irony of where Uraraka's dominant trait stemmed from. "I guess," he replied. 'Though, I really just wanted to teach that kid a lesson for almost melting my eyes out.'

Uraraka's father shrugged sheepishly. "But you know, he'll be moving to junior high soon and Ochaco will be graduating with all of you in a few more years- that much is inevitable. He can't stay the way he is or he'll never grow into his own shoes. I'd hate to see that kind of future for him."

The scenario was familiar, reminding Bakugo of a certain guy who grew up friendless and manifested his quirk in high school. Talk about a late bloomer, but despite all the ridicule he endured and discouraging words teachers and classmates cruelly offered him, he braved every storm and eventually earned the admiration of the former number one hero.

"Now, I digress," Uraraka's father interrupted the teen's thoughts, "I'm honestly very curious. Our town is _miles_ away from any popular cities and we don't offer much for tourists aside from our shrines and perhaps the odd shopping center. Ochaco even had to rent an apartment for her first couple of months attending U.A. because of the impossible commute between here and there. So I have to ask- why did you come all the way out here?"

Bakugo, undeterred by the man's challenge, spoke in the most matter-of-fact tone, "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for Uraraka."

...

"Hikaru, go set the mugs on the tray so we can carry the tea out," Uraraka's mother instructed but was met with silence. She turned away from the sink and found only Uraraka placing a small plate of scones on the tray. "Where's Hikaru?"

"I thought he was with you," Uraraka shrugged and placed the mugs on the tray in his place. She then leaned the tray against her hips for support and stepped carefully from the kitchen to the living room. It was only after she set the tea and scones on the center table that she noticed a jittery orange spot near the door which was opened a crack. "Karu!" she exclaimed, "There you are!"

Hikaru flinched, obviously jarred by the sudden call of his name. He turned stiffly around, closing the door behind him and trudging towards the brunette.

Uraraka was stunned to see the boy's face so dour but absent of the tears he had drained from his eyes before. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked only to nearly lose her footing when he suddenly held her and buried his face in her shirt. "Karu?!" she squeaked and grasped his shoulders.

Hikaru looked up at her. "Ne, Cha-chan," he said darkly, "Will you be leaving here again?"

"Well...yeah," Uraraka replied honestly, "I have to go back to U.A., you know that. But I'll make sure to come visit more often so you won't be lonely."

"...Cha-chan," Hikaru said again.

"Hm?" The little boy she'd always known as 'Karu' seemed to age a few years from right under her fingers. Never had she seen such a grim expression on him before and it was directed right at her. It was unsettling, to say the least.

Hikaru's arms left her waist, fingers working to rub any remaining tear stains from his cheeks. "That guy outside. What's your relationship with him?"

Uraraka pressed her hands to her reddening cheeks, fearing for her life that her mother may have heard the bold question. "Huh? Why do you want to know something like that all of a sudden?!"

"...I hate him," was all Hikaru stated as he walked to an empty spot on the couch and claimed it his.

"Tea's ready!" Uraraka's mother announced before Uraraka could ask anything else.

Uraraka's father entered the house again with a placid Bakugo walking right behind him. He took his seat next to his wife before gesturing for the younger blonde to take a spot on the couch, smiling brightly as he did so.

Bakugo sought for the empty spot next to Uraraka but found himself blocked by Hikaru who hopped over her and planted himself between them. "Sorry!" he sneered, "Hope you don't mind if I sit here... _bro_."

''Bro?!' This impudent little shit...!' Bakugo caught the small nod Uraraka's father sent him and grudgingly sat next to the orange-haired boy.

"What did you and Daddy talk about?" Uraraka asked as she brought a mug to her lap and handed another one to Bakugo.

Bakugo reached over to receive the tea. "We just-"

Suddenly, Hikaru grabbed the mug from under Bakugo's hand, nearly scalding them both in the process but still giddily taking it into his hold. "Thank you, Cha-chan!" he chirped to Uraraka and took a long sip of the tea.

Still refraining what he could of his temper, Bakugo took the last mug from the tray himself.

.

.

.

.

'Well, that was painful.' Bakugo found himself loosely analyzing the last discussion over tea. He clearly scorned a lot of things in life and small talk was one of those things. And to his dumb luck, that was exactly what Uraraka's parents succumbed him to for ethics' sake.

Now he had to put up with walking behind Uraraka and her little brat friend since it was obvious the kid was doing everything in his power to keep a good distance between them. When he would try getting Uraraka alone to talk about 'unresolved matters,' Hikaru would intercede with ridiculous remarks to distract her. When he would ask her about where something was in the house, Hikaru would answer snidely in her place and use the item himself.

Uraraka appeared to notice this but did not put in much effort to chide the boy as she, too, was intently avoiding Bakugo's efforts to converse. "I'm sorry," she'd whisper to the irritated blonde and scamper away shortly after.

Well, now she had no choice. Since the day was ending and they were walking Hikaru back to his place, it was only a matter of time before Bakugo would be alone with Uraraka to finally settle things with her. All he had to do was wait.

"Hey, pervert-bro!" Hikaru called.

"What the hell do you want, you obnoxious nutsack?!" Bakugo snarled, a vein protruding from his temple. Now that they were outside, there was no longer any need to hold back his fury.

Hikaru smirked. "Ha! You responded. You really are a pervert."

Uraraka smacked Hikaru lightly on the head and scolded, "Karu! Stop calling Bakugo weird things! That isn't nice at all. People won't like you if you keep that up." She waggled a finger at Bakugo. "And you- don't call kids vulgar names!"

"Meh," Hikaru pouted at her, "Pervert-bro isn't nice but you like him."

As Bakugo's eyes and brows lifted in interest, Uraraka's face crumpled and glowed with indignation at the accusation. "Tha-that's...!" she stammered.

"Unless...you're _that_ kind of person," Hikaru jeered on.

"Karu!" Uraraka attempted to grab him but he slipped from her hold and ran up the street. "Your definition of 'like' and mine are different! Besides, you don't even know Bakugo well enough to make any kind of assumptions about him!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hikaru snickered and stopped at the block's only green apartment gate. He opened the metallic barrier with ease and waved to the two. "Thanks for walking me home, you boring 'adults.' You can go now!" He darted his tongue at Bakugo one last time before finally retreating into the building.

"Cheeky kid," Bakugo noted.

Uraraka shook her head disapprovingly. "He's normally not like that with me. I don't know what's gotten into him." A cold breeze swept past the area, causing her body to shudder and recoil. As she held herself, a sturdy warmth stepped up next to her, shielding her from the chill. She looked up to find Bakugo staring back down at her with a rather stoic expression.

"Let's get going," he exhaled, nudging Uraraka by the arm with his elbow.

A blush crept to her cheeks, her body suddenly aware of how close he was."Yeah...okay," she mumbled lamely and followed after him.

A popular saying went that if a person thought deeply enough about something, that person would notice that certain something a lot more often even against his or her will.

In this case, Uraraka wished she was made an exception because all she could see were couples decorating the evening streets with their blatant affections. She wondered if she and Bakugo also looked like a romantic pair since they walked side by side in such a dimly lit setting. Actually, who was she to assume that these strangers were couples just because they walked in pairs and held hands at this time? Friends could hold hands, too, right?

Bakugo stole a glance at her fidgeting form, observing the hues of purple, red, yellow and green that danced over her skin and hair. He noticed a few of her chestnut strands were caught under her shirt and guided them out with a gentle tug of his fingers.

"Eeep!" Uraraka yipped and patted her head.

Bakugo quickly snatched his hand away. "Geez, relax! What's gotten you all strung up?"

"I am _not_ strung up!" Uraraka squeaked, "Just, you surprised me is all! You shouldn't touch girls' heads so casually. It's weird."

"What girls? It's just you."

"Wha- Hey, I resent that! Take it back, Bakugo!"

Bakugo held back an amused grin as he took off into a light jog with the gravity manipulator right on his heel. A sense of relief washed over them that they could go back to their playful teasing, made evident by the wide, open smile on Uraraka's face as she chased after the boy with her fists swinging wildly in the air. They ran down the sidewalk, clumsily crossed a light and then leaped up the stairs of the overhead bridge that extended to her district.

Before they reached the other end to descend the next set of stairs, Bakugo twisted himself to face his pursuer, backstepping to a stop midway of the long and deserted structure.

Uraraka knew for a fact that she wasn't tired, but felt her knees weaken as she approached the blonde. Her feet eventually slowed and halted, bringing her just about a foot or two away from him. "You giving up?" she panted.

"Hmph, you wish." Bakugo pivoted around and leaned his elbows on the metal railing. "I'm just cutting you some slack since I know your cardio sucks ass."

"You can't let me win at anything, can you?" Uraraka chose to lean on her back.

"It wouldn't be like me, now would it," Bakugo snorted.

Uraraka smiled in return. "Touché."

Their bodies glowed a lulling lavender with gradients of blue, the sky pinking as the faint sun withdrew to slumber in the clouds. Darkness merely grazed the road and walkways below before the streetlamps flickered on to dispel it. It was probably almost 6 or 7 P.M. now, both teens surmised as they continued to watch the heavens grow dim, one offering the scene his frontal attention and the other watching shyly from over her shoulder.

"Hey," Bakugo spoke huskily, "I'm going to be as clear as I can about this so listen up."

Another cold breeze scathed Uraraka's bare skin as she shifted her gaze to him. Her voice refused to come, leaving her to wait for him to finish his thoughts but doing little to calm her racing heart.

'Fuck.' Bakugo winced as his fingernails dug into his palms, knuckles whitening from the sheer force of his clenching. His throat and chest ached, but he steadied them enough to say with clear conviction, "I like you...Uraraka. Well, 'like' might be a loose term for it." He held his heated face, fighting the urge to hide under his bangs like he usually did when he felt vulnerable.

Uraraka gripped the hem of her shirt and squeezed the material until it grated painfully against the soft surface of her fingers. "Bakugo," her voice quivered, "This isn't funny anymore..."

"And since you still don't get that because for some fucked up reason you think I'm joking, then this should dumb it down enough for you." Bakugo pointed a sharp finger at her and openly declared, "I fuckin' fell for your dumb ass, alright?! You!"

"...Eh?" Uraraka clasped a hand over her mouth at what she was hearing.

"I'm not making a confession to fuck with you or anything," Bakugo went on, "I'm serious about this...about you. So even after hearing me out, if you still decide to act stupid and brush me off or run away, I'll take it as you rejecting me and that'll be the end of this. We'll put whatever 'feelings' we're hung up on behind us and officially go back to how we were before. So face me already, Uraraka! I'm right here!"

The remnants of twilight in Uraraka's amber orbs blurred to a watery obscurity as she kicked herself off the rail and held herself, breaths shaky and short. Her foot angled first a little towards him then spun her so she stood directly in front of him.

Bakugo's eyes, which flitted around so frantically before, stilled on hers at last, suspended in an anguished stare that renounced his intrepid resolve to ask the question that had haunted him for so long. "Tell me honestly- how do you feel about me?"

Uraraka swallowed thickly. "I..." She stiffened as Bakugo took a few steps up to her, stopping only when her breath lingered below his collarbone.

"Just tell me that much at least," Bakugo's exhausted whisper came, choked by a tightness that also held the nerves in his abdomen. "I'm at my limit." His arms rose and fell at Uraraka's sides, torn between holding her and protecting the frailty of his already humbled heart.

She bit the corner of her lip and uttered, "You're an idiot."

Bakugo blinked twice, dumbfounded. "What..."

"We're both attending U.A. to become pro heroes!" Uraraka cried, "You, especially, Bakugo. You're aiming to become number one. So to consider something like this would just be a hindrance to you."

"Oy, don't you think I already thought about that?" Bakugo hissed, "It's a decision for me to make, not you! So don't you d-"

Uraraka shook her head vigorously in protest. "It's my decision, too! Like I just said, we're both aiming to become pros, aren't we?" She then muttered under her breath, "And yet, despite what I'm saying, I'm still like this..."

"So what are you getting at?" Bakugo's voice strained to ask, "If you're going to reject me, Uraraka, then just give me a proper 'No.' I don't need you adding pathetic excuses just to spare my feelings!"

"I fell for you already, stupid!" Uraraka blurted, her voice cracking to a sob as she bent over and hid her blush behind the longer front strands of her hair. "All because you did the things you did...and you're so...and I didn't even..." Her voice quieted into his shirt, her mumbles turning into soft sniffles.

Bakugo stood frozen as she struck him with her small fists, each thud enkindling away the melancholic languor in his chest until he was sure he could hear the quickening staccato of his own heartbeat.

"I accepted my feelings before you, got that? You even went to that darn mixer, too." Uraraka pulled herself back and rubbed furiously at the tears that ran down her cheeks. "You don't get to say you fell for me and act like you're the macho guy who came out on top just because he confessed first!"

"Hold on-"

"You just go around claiming one victory after the other without a second thought... Well, not this time. This time, I'm telling you how it is, Bakugo." Uraraka reciprocated the stern finger Bakugo pointed at her just moments ago and cried, "I loved you first! I don't care what you say, I'm not letting you take credit for this! And after all you've put me through, too! Dummy! Jerk! Mean-"

A single raindrop splashed onto Uraraka's cheek, taking with it one of the many beads of tears that lingered on her crestfallen features.

The second raindrop made its descent and traced Bakugo's lips which rested atop Uraraka's head while his hand cradled her in the crook of his shoulder. He lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes, no longer able to hide the placated smile that painted his face. "Fine," he breathed before pressing his lips against her head again. "Just this once, I'll admit it." He pulled her closer and nestled his head in the curve of her neck, eliciting from her a soft gasp that escaped into his shoulder. "You win, Uraraka."

Demure sprinkling turned into a vivid, cold wetness when the rain fell heavily on the town, drenching both teens with its long-expected advent. Uraraka blinked away her remaining tears and timidly pulled on Bakugo's shirt as she buried herself in his warmth. "And don't you forget it," she sniffed. Her heart skipped at meeting Bakugo's calm yet satisfied expression as he pulled away, glossed with rainwater and flushed with self-awareness. Overcome by bashfulness under his gaze, she flinched away, her hands glued to her moist and reddened cheeks.

Bakugo swept a hand from his brow to the back of his head, leaving him with a slightly unkempt, slick back hairstyle that permitted an open view of his now flustered frown.

Uraraka gathered the wet clumps of hair that stuck to her face in an attempt to bun them together- without a hair tie. 'I'm a _genius!_ ' She rolled her eyes internally as her hands stiffly fell to the back of her neck. Her fingernail caught onto a lose shirt thread which she shamelessly pulled out in a panic before then crossing her arms over her chest. The mess on her head collapsed right after, the longer clumps sticking under her chin in an unflattering manner and her short bangs sticking out in odd directions. 'I should just die now.'

To her surprise, Bakugo snorted a light chuckle. "You really fall into the 'crying girl confessions' cliché, you know that?" he smirked.

The brunette puffed her cheek at him and quipped, "And you confessing under the rain is original? All you need is the iconic kiss and you'll be the _king_ of clichés."

Bakugo arched a sarcastic eyebrow and scooted his face to Uraraka's, silencing any further witty remarks she hoped to share with him. "Be careful with what you choose to put on the table," he sighed, "Like I said, I'm already at my limit."

Uraraka's eyes widened in anticipation as Bakugo's thumb trailed down her jaw and stopped at her lower lip. He lowered his head next, his eyes unwilling to leave hers as he drew closer and closer. She squeezed her own eyes shut and awaited the looming warmth to meet her lips, her heart threatening to launch from her chest.

A single tap on the lip flung her eyes open again, finding herself staring at an amused Bakugo who was mere inches from her with his thumb still resting on her rosy flesh.

"See, you're all strung up," he said and retreated into his own space.

'What was I expecting?! Oh, geez!' Uraraka took a few steps back and covered her now brightly lit face. "Don't do weird things like that!" she cried, "It'll make people misunderstand!"

"...What's to misunderstand? Our feelings are the same, aren't they?"

And silence.

'That's right.' Uraraka peeked at the blonde from behind her fingers. 'That really happened.' Though, as often as she repeated that in her mind, it did little to help the frenzy in her stomach.

Realizing his error in calling out the elephant in the room, Bakugo cleared his throat and glanced to the side. "A-an-anyway...we need to get you home before your parents kill me for making you look like an overused mop. Besides, I don't intend on getting sick before or during All Might's final. Fuck that."

"Hmm...the-then, we should take shelter somewhere first," Uraraka advised with as platonic a voice as she could manage, "Neither one of us has an umbrella and my house is still some distance away. The lights around here aren't as bright as the main cities' so it'll be hard to navigate the streets like this."

Bakugo gave her a sly look that boasted 'You underestimate my abilities' which he followed up with a few quick clicks of his phone. Uraraka watched in awe when he held up the device to show a green check mark plastered on its vibrant screen. "I just booked the last room at a hotel near where we are now. We'll rest and regroup there."

Uraraka's face instantly glowed again. "Ho-hot-hotel?!" she cheeped.

"Yeah," Bakugo nonchalantly shrugged and took the lead, "So hurry up before we get even more soaked."


	28. Chapter 25

The moment she heard the door click behind her was the moment Uraraka questioned her morals a hundred times over. Her parents, mainly her father, adamantly reminded her to be wary of entering any sort of room alone with a boy, even if he was just a friend for, more often than not, they had malicious intentions to pounce on girls the instant they walked into the lion's den.

Funny enough, Bakugo had ventured ahead of her, already setting his wet satchel on the floor and relieving himself of his blazer.

Uraraka unconsciously swept a hand under her now moppy hair. One thing was for certain- they had transcended the label of 'just friends.' What were they now then?

"Don't just stand there gawking all day!" the perturbed blonde barked, "Get inside already! You're making things way more awkward than they need to be."

"Err...o-okay." Uraraka hopped out of her boots and tiptoed into the straightlaced room, admiring the gold and white scheme that adorned the walls. A center table and loveseat sat in the middle and just a few steps away from that was the prim twin-sized bed where Bakugo stood. "Nice place," she whistled. Coming from a humble abode, she felt it refreshing to come across modern 'rich' rooms once in a while, though she could not help but wonder about the cost.

"It'll do." Bakugo began unpacking his satchel. Just about each item was soaked to hell, save for his toothbrush, a pair of dark jeans, and a measly mesh tank top. The last piece of clothing he pulled was a flannel patterned grey, black, and red, bringing a triumphant smirk to his face that he was left with at least one top that could keep him warm.

Rather than basking in comfort, Uraraka found the loveseat working against her as it only sealed her into the wet cocoon she refused to call her clothes at the moment. Her nose tingled through her grimace, enticing a small "Choo!" and a sniffle from her.

Bakugo looked to Uraraka, then the flannel, scowled, then tossed it over to her. She jumped at the sudden contact but managed to catch it with grace. "It's the driest thing I've got," he said, "Use that for now until your own clothes are wearable."

Uraraka stared at the flannel in her arms. "But this is yours!"

"Thanks, Sherlock. I almost didn't figure since it came out of my bag and all." Bakugo tugged the sodden white tee over his head, exposing silken skin that glowed warmly under the yellowish light.

"Kyaah!" Uraraka shrieked and pulled the flannel over her eyes, blushing furiously. "Why are you stripping, you perv?!"

"Don't you go calling me that, too!" Bakugo fussed, "Look, we don't have much of a choice here given our circumstances, so just change into that for the time being before you get sick." He took the mesh tank top from the lazy pile on his bed and quickly threw it on himself to quiet the brunette's wailing. "All Might's final is coming up soon and I'm not going to carry your ass through it just because you had a stuffy nose, so go change!"

"You don't understand girls at all, do you..."

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Though exasperated, Bakugo didn't fail to notice Uraraka's uneasy shifting and tentative gazes directed at him. She held the flannel to her chest and for some strange reason, his cheeks pinked at this. "Ugh," he groaned and headed towards the door.

Uraraka sat up, startled. "Where are you going?"

"To get some stuff downstairs." Bakugo, refusing to meet her eyes, stopped his hand on the doorknob. "So hurry up and put the damn flannel on while I'm gone. Or else... If you get sick, I'll have to deal with you myself." And with that, he hurried out and closed the door behind him.

Uraraka held the flannel fast as she leaned over the only mirrored dresser in the room. "It's just for a little while," she told her slovenly reflection, "No need to be so tense. This is Bakugo we're talking about so he wouldn't try anything like...that." Would he? Actually, would she even complain if he did? 'Snap out of it, Ochaco!' she scolded her inner monologue.

Heaving a long and heavy sigh, she slipped out of her skirt first, pursing her lips in discontent at how it left a cold trail down her legs. Her thin leggings peeled off after, relieving her legs of the cold spandex that suffocated them for too long. She then worked on the shirt layers that stuck stubbornly to her torso, trying her best to get both over her tangled head of hair in one tug.

"Damn it," Bakugo grumbled to himself, "I _would_ forget my damn wallet after the elevator gets to my floor. Fuck!"

Being an only child, he'd been left to his own devices practically all his life. He always had his own set of toys, his own books, his own video games, his own plate with seconds and thirds, and most importantly, his own room. So when he committed his sin this time, he only prayed that the gods above would spare him the thunder that was often wrought on pernicious fools who dared defile their creations.

He should have knocked.

"...Oh, shit." His eyes fell on fair, slightly reddened flesh that traveled from a pair of small ankles to the knees and finally up to the girl's supple thighs, stopping short of her bottom's intimate curvature that the flannel only managed to cover part of. Beyond that was a toned stomach peeking from the half-buttoned gap Uraraka's hands were working steadfastly on buttoning up. She craned her neck and breathed deeply as if to relax herself, neglecting to secure the buttons that would otherwise hide her prominent chest and giving the astonished blonde a small peek at the white and pink satin undergarments she donned.

Fortunately, she had not yet noticed his presence so Bakugo took this small window of opportunity to furtively step back, turn the lock from inside and close the door with a silence he hoped only the dead could hear. 'Fuck it!' he fumed at himself as he trekked back to the elevator, 'I'll just leave a collateral and come back for my wallet later. Shit... Fuck me!' He pressed a hard knuckle to his inflamed cheek. 'Why the hell is she changing in the middle of the whole damn room anyway?!' He slammed his hand on the elevator button and continued to do so until all of his impure thoughts were drowned out by the boisterous click-clacks.

Uraraka gasped and spun around, clutching onto the loose flannel that shrouded her. She thought she felt a draft just a second ago but sooner dismissed it as a paranoid aspect of her imagination. A muffled jingle emanating from the crumpled shirt beside her feet caught her attention. After hurriedly buttoning the flannel the rest of the way, she bent down to retrieve her phone and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered.

"Ochaco!" her father's voice exploded from the other line, "It's raining cats and dogs out there! Where are you?"

"Um..." Telling him that she was in a hotel room with Bakugo would bring about Armageddon, she felt. Despite the guilt, she managed a culpable grin and replied, "I'm taking shelter at Karu's place, Daddy. We saw Bakugo off first and ended up getting caught in the rain. Sorry."

"Thank goodness. We hoped you'd be resourceful and are glad to know we weren't proven wrong."

"Yeah..."

"Do you want me to pick you up? I'll come as soon as I can."

Uraraka's finger twitched over the device. Every intelligent cell in her body told her to say yes and save her the tension of being alone in a small, lowly lit room with Bakugo. Then again, they had just gained some closure about their reciprocal feelings which her more idiotic but curious cells wanted to delve on. Furthermore, her father would end up getting her from the hotel and that would just bring them back to the first problem.

"Ochaco? Hello? Are you still there?"

A three-beat knock echoed from the door, causing Uraraka to gasp loudly.

"Oy, Uraraka," Bakugo's muffled voice came, "You done changing yet? You sure are taking your damn time in there."

"What was that noise?" Uraraka's father questioned worriedly, "Is that Hikaru?"

Uraraka clutched the phone tightly, gathered her nerves and spoke with a hushed clarity, "I'm alright, Daddy. I'll wait for the rain to let up and then come straight home."

"Eh? Are you sure? It might be late and-"

"I've got to go now, but I'll let you know when I'm heading out. Bye!" Uraraka clicked the call off and jogged to the door to let Bakugo inside.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled while trudging into the room with a weighty plastic bag at hand.

Uraraka closed and locked the door before smiling at him and smirking back, "I could say the same to you."

Much to his annoyance, Bakugo found his eyes tracing the faint imprints of her curvaceous figure under the loose-fitting flannel she wore. _His_ loose-fitting flannel. On _her_. 'Easy, Katsuki,' he soothed himself, 'Whatever you do, just keep...whatever 'calm' is and nothing major will transpire here.' He set the plastic bag on the center table while Uraraka hung her damp clothes in the bathroom. When she reemerged, he sat waiting on the loveseat with two hot styrofoam bowls of...something in his hands.

"What's this?" she asked as she sat next to him and received her share.

"Chicken porridge." Bakugo opened his first to show a full, warm meal of softened rice gruel with chicken pieces, ginger, and lemongrass swimming inside. He then handed her a plastic spoon but looked somewhat apologetic in doing so. "The restaurant doesn't open for dinner until two hours from now," he explained, "This was the next best thing I could find. Not the freshest since they're made by the masses, but the chicken won't attack your stomach either." He nearly rolled his eyes. 'I've gotta pay the girl at the counter, too. Shit.'

"This is great!" Uraraka giggled as she took her first bite. "It's just perfect for a rainy night like this. Thanks, Bakugo!"

Bakugo eased into the cushion, fully aware of their close proximity and the warmth of their shoulders touching but, pleasantly enough, not finding any offense in it. For the first time in his life, he welcomed another person's presence- specifically Uraraka's- as he concluded she was the only one who held his special interest. They ate quietly for a time, staring at the carpeted floor under their soles and listening to the rapid pitter-patter of rain that struck the window. And yet, despite his appreciation of this rare tranquility, he found it did not appease the gravity manipulator as much.

"So...what made you like me?" she mumbled shyly.

The question was more blaring than any explosion he'd heard, Bakugo found as his heartbeat kicked up a step. Some bit of the porridge fell to the bottom of his throat, sending him to a fit of coughs that could only be eased by pounding a fist to his chest.

Uraraka gave him a hard pat on the back. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Bakugo shook his head and pushed her hand away, placing his bowl on the center table as the irritation in his throat gradually soothed. "Why do you have to ask dumb questions to spite me?" he rasped.

"It's not dumb!" Uraraka huffed and took another sip of her porridge. "I really want to know!"

Bakugo scowled. "Hmph, what made you like _me?_ "

Now it was Uraraka's turn to rest her bowl on the center table as she needed both hands to place on her hips. "Hey, I asked first!"

"And I asked second, what does it matter?" Bakugo scoffed.

Uraraka leaned over and held up an open palm to Bakugo's face. "Five!"

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's make a deal- we each get to ask the other five questions. Each time we ask one and receive an answer, we lower a finger until all of them are down."

"Why..."

"If either one of us lies and gets called out on it, we can't lower our finger. So it's not a good idea to be dishonest here if you want to get through this quickly."

"And what if I don't want any part of this nonsense?"

"Oh, you'll be part of it. I'm sure there are things you want to ask me just as much as there are things I want to ask you."

Bakugo bit the side of his cheek, scowling more stubbornly than before. As much as he hated to admit it, there was some truth to Uraraka's statement. So with an exasperated snort, he held up an open palm as well. "Don't ask any stupid questions," he grumbled.

Uraraka giggled excitedly at this and cleared her throat for the first question. "Hm...do you...regret what happened today?"

"Not one bit," Bakugo admitted with a smirk.

Uraraka smiled widely as she lowered her thumb. "Me neither," she confessed, looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to add any weird comments..." Bakugo mumbled and looked away. If he was going to be tortured with this strange version of '100 Questions' then he might as well tackle the meat of his hunt. "Back when I told you my feelings the first time, just before you left...were you really unaware of me?"

Uraraka hadn't expected things to get serious so quickly, so when such a personal question came, her words became lodged in her throat. "I, uh..." Guilt tore at her as Bakugo's eyes shifted to where she sat, almost peering into her soul, in search of the truth. Her shoulders slumped. 'He deserves the truth, doesn't he?'

A weak chuckle left Bakugo's lips. "At least make up some bullshit to keep your finger up to."

"...I don't know."

"The hell do you mean 'I don't know'?!" Bakugo snapped.

"When you first tried telling me about your feelings, I wasn't sure what was true anymore. I mean, can you blame me after the video Kaminari showed?" Uraraka gripped her sleeves. "A part of me wanted to believe you... _so_ much...but another part told me that you were just teasing me again. And I didn't want to get hurt anymore, so I..."

Bakugo leaned on his elbow and sighed, "You think you were the only one hurting at the time?"

An intense stare was shared between them as enlightenment seemed to come over Uraraka. She tucked her hair behind her ear and shook her head, smiling sadly. "That's not fair, Bakugo," she said, "Only one question and answer per turn, remember?"

Bakugo gritted his teeth and lowered his pinky. "Got it."

"Um...why did you and that girl at the mixer leave by yourselves?" Uraraka muttered timidly.

"Hah?!"

"One of the guys mentioned it, so-"

"Give me a break..." Bakugo swept a hand through his now dry spikes. "It wasn't to do anything lewd or whatever if that's what you're thinking."

Uraraka immediately blushed. "I wasn't thinking of anything!" she protested.

"I just wanted to pull her aside to tell her to stop fucking around because she'd been using her quirk on me all night for her amusement."

"...Her...quirk..."

"I forgot what it was called... Cucumber or something, but it's some sort of brainwashing quirk. Anyway, it was giving me a damn headache so I pulled her out, told her to fuck off, and if it makes you feel any better, she wasn't even interested in guys- in a romantic sense. So we headed back in and before I knew what was happening, she made me chug a bottle of Asahi or two and hence, that video. Damn that dunce face, I'm going to kill him when I get back."

"Ah..." Uraraka lowered her index finger. "I see."

"Yeah, so quit worrying about that shit already. I told you there was nothing between me and her." Bakugo straightened in his seat. "So what's the deal with you and two-faced pretty boy?"

"Eh? Todoroki?"

"Aha! So you admit it- you think he's pretty."

"You're the one calling him pretty, not me..."

"...Don't avoid the question, Uraraka! I saw how chummy you two were with each other!"

" _Nothing!_ Goodness... We're only friends. He just happens to be a really nice person. You should get to know him! I think you two would get along really well."

"Fuck. That. I could give less than two shits if he fell off the face of the planet."

"Aw... Were you jealous, Bakugo?"

"Hell no! That word isn't even in my vocabulary!"

Uraraka smirked and cooed, "You're _lying._ Your face is totally red right now!"

Bakugo threw a hand over his glowing blush and turned away. "Shut up," he grunted. As a consequence, he kept his next finger raised for the next question. "What about Deku then?"

A cold chill traveled through the room as Uraraka contemplated on her answer. "What about him?" she asked back.

Lips pressed in somber silence, Bakugo reached over and lowered her ring finger for her as he asked in a low voice, "Are you still in love with him?" He studied her widening eyes, the stifled breath that escaped her lips, and the rigidity that returned to her shoulders. Suddenly, his heart felt heavy, unable to help the pensive sigh that followed. "I'm not blind. I know how you felt about him."

"Deku..." Uraraka closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of Bakugo's hand resting atop her curled fingers. "Yes, I suppose I did love him. But I always had this feeling that he was striving for something almost unreachable and I doubted if I could follow him that far. And even if I did, who's to say I'd still have my own identity by then?"

"What do you mean?" Bakugo lowered his middle finger.

"I really admired Deku and how fast he grew into his quirk," Uraraka explained with a smile, "Before I knew it, I often found myself thinking things like, 'What would Deku do in this situation? How would Deku handle that? Would Deku go that direction or the opposite?' I didn't realize it until Aoyama, of all people, mentioned it. That was when I realized I loved Deku in that sense- I ended up idealizing him."

"Hmph," Bakugo grunted, "Tell me about it. Why do you think I kept calling you an obsessed fangirl? You were literally in his shadow, following him everywhere."

Uraraka nodded guiltily. "I think...Deku might have had feelings for me, too."

Bakugo rolled his eyes at her remark. "Ah, so you're not as oblivious as you made yourself out to be."

The brunette let out a small and uneasy laugh. "You know, if I really pursued it, I think he and I could have happened."

"Then why didn't you?" Bakugo asked bitterly, "You should've just stopped doubting yourself and gone for it."

"Like I said..." she whispered, "Deku seems like he's striving for something that I can't even see that far into. He's working so hard and not letting himself up for anything to achieve that dream. Burdening him with my feelings at the time would have just been selfish of me."

Bakugo leaned back and erupted into a saucy guffaw. "And this is where I come in, is that it? The underachieving rebound. It sure sounds like you still have feelings for that nerd so I'll just leave you to it! I hope you live out a nice fucking life together."

Uraraka grabbed a hold of Bakugo's arm before he could stomp off in a furious march. "Could you put out your Baku Rage aura for just one minute?!" she rebuked almost too harshly for her taste, "You're a whole different element, Bakugo! There's no way anyone can think of you as a rebound!"

"Spare me the niceties! I'm not so stupid as to fall for them just because they're from you!"

"You were the first to see me as an equal!" Uraraka felt Bakugo's muscles soften under her fingertips. Feeling scarce of breath, she leaned her head against his shoulder and held him tighter. "Wasn't that why you fought me seriously during the Sports Festival? And even now when we're training and studying, you don't hold back just because I'm a girl that everyone thinks needs protecting all the time."

"Tch, protecting?" Bakugo huffed, "Whoever thinks that obviously doesn't know you well enough. You've been a thorn in my ass since day one and you haven't come loose one bit."

Uraraka's shoulders hopped in laughter at Bakugo's flustered honesty. "Exactly," she said, "And yet despite all that, you still managed to find something to like about me, right?"

Bakugo felt his anger quell a little and exhaled a steady breath. "I guess," he mumbled, slumping back into the cushion. If he had to be honest, it was harder to find anything about this girl to dislike since her strange, squirrely habits had long grown on him, but he'd keep that to himself.

"After we became Hero Analysis partners, I saw sides to you I never thought existed. You wavered between your short temper and being kind to me, but I found that part about you kind of funny and cute and it made me want to know more about the 'real' Bakugo. And your constant nagging about winning and aiming for the top spot in everything sparked a competitive spirit in me and it hasn't stopped burning since. You made me curious, excited for each daily meeting, and soon I found that I was only looking at you." Uraraka locked her knees together. "Honestly, after I realized my feelings for you, I planned on just sweeping them under the rug like I did with Deku. You had your own goals, too, and I didn't want to be the weak link to your plans. For the longest time, I even thought my feelings were one-sided and got really depressed about it."

Memories of her cheesy video blogs made Bakugo cringe again. "You don't say."

"But you came after me anyway. No matter how many times I tried to distance myself from you."

Bakugo's eyes trailed to the gravity manipulator whose gaze lingered on the emptiness before them. Without really thinking, he placed his right hand on hers, gravitating her attention to him. He had never experienced the kind of tenderness Uraraka's eyes conveyed so it irked him how poorly his body responded by quickly reeling his hand back down to his lap.

Uraraka noticed this and only nuzzled deeper into his shoulder, disregarding the obvious blush on both their cheeks. "Thank you, Bakugo," she hummed, "For not giving up on me."

"Yeah, thanks, and after you were so ready to give up on me," Bakugo snickered.

"Don't ruin the moment," Uraraka pouted back.

Bakugo held down a smirk and looked at her hand on his arm, studying the lone pinky that remained upright. "Hey," he said, "You've got one last question left so hurry up and ask it so we can call this game off already."

"...So..."

He knew this was coming.

"What made you like me?"

A part of him wanted her to ask him that again anyway.

Uraraka's head left his shoulder as she sat up to face him with newfound determination in her eyes. "And don't say that question is stupid," she warned.

"Hm, I wonder." Bakugo slowly lowered her pinky before enveloping her hand in his and scooting closer. "It's really hard for me to find the right words for you."

"Come on, it's only fair," Uraraka whined and scooted forward also. "After I was so honest with you, too."

Bakugo ran a finger from her collarbone up to her jaw, then tilted her chin up slightly. "Well, for one thing," he whispered gruffly. "You're a fuckin' tease." As he said this, Uraraka's eyes flicked to him, burning with an ire that he could only describe as her patience slipping. He tugged at the flannel's collar in return, bringing their faces closer just enough that they could feel each other's breaths.

Feeling a little more daring and opting to take him up on his challenge, Uraraka gave Bakugo's thigh a light squeeze, successfully pulling a small gasp from him. "That's my line," she quipped, "Now answer me seriously, Bakugo."

"...Only if you call me by my name," he bargained.

Uraraka caught the mischievous glint in his eye and frowned. "That again?"

"Might just help me find the words I'm looking for," Bakugo shrugged and smirked devilishly. "It's a small price, don't you think...Ochaco?"

Heat instantly rose to Uraraka's cheeks, but she found her body unwilling to pull away. Instead, it inched closer to the blonde, such that their lips hovered precariously over each other. Unlike last time, she was more excited than nervous at his request. Perhaps it had something to do with their talks prior, but she found herself boldly insisting, "Answer me!"

Bakugo closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth. He felt the brunette stir under his hold to meet him and swiftly pulled back to observe her flushed face. "You know," he murmured, leaning over again to kiss her ear. "This won't count towards your little hero points for performing CPR." His mouth tilted to a simper as he moved his face in front of hers, relishing the glow of her cheeks.

"...Stop talking, Katsuki," Uraraka breathed and clawed at his top as she brought her lips to his in a heated kiss.

Bakugo's teeth grazed over the moist surface of her lower lip followed by his tongue which flicked at the softer flesh of her cleft. "Say it again," he groaned.

Uraraka pulled away, panting for air as she taunted one step further, "Make me."

Having now truly reached his limit, Bakugo wasted no time claiming her jugular, licking and sucking intensely at the delicate skin there. "You were so fuckin' stubborn," he panted, "Still are. But no matter what I did to initially push you away, you kept coming back." He placed another kiss on her neck. "Somehow, you came to understand me too, damn it."

She tasted of rain and sweat, but with her sweet, stifled moans resounding in his ears, that mattered little to him at this moment. "You kept smiling through anything...something I could never do. It just feels so damn fake. But I figured..." He moved to her cheek and pressed a few kisses there. "If there was at least one person who could see through that, you wouldn't have to feel so alone. And wouldn't you know it- I end up falling for your crybaby shenanigans in the process."

Uraraka felt her eyes burn and grow moist. "You..." she sniffled, "You've been...?"

"Don't turn on the waterworks now," Bakugo groaned again and worked fast to kiss the small drops of tears from her lashes. He wasn't completely sure what his body was experiencing; he felt hungry but not in the way that he wanted to gorge on a lifetime supply of food- no. The more Uraraka touched him, the more insatiable his cravings grew, turning into this incessant need to swallow her into his being if he could. Each note her voice rose to made his body hotter, such that he hoped she'd tear the useless tank top off him already. Just what was this?

Uraraka fell into a heap at Bakugo's caresses, gasping as his lips captured hers once more. Astonishingly, he kept her mouth open this time, surprising her with a sloppy visit from his tongue. It danced in a spiral with hers, occasionally retreating to help its owner suck at her swollen lips and returning to explore the tiniest crevasses of her mouth. "Ba...Baku-" she struggled to say.

Bakugo's teeth clashed with hers. "Wrong," he grunted.

"...Katsuki," Uraraka barely managed to pant out before Bakugo's damp lips assaulted her jaw next. His knee slipped between her thighs, minimizing the distance that kept their madness at bay. "Ah...!" her voice hitched sharply when she felt his kisses travel down the center of her neck and linger on her collarbone. A sense of dread pooled within her when his breath tickled the base of her chest, coming dangerously close to the rift that led to her hillock. She held his shoulders tightly, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Ka...Katsuki...!"

Bakugo looked up at her, eyes glowing with a wanton desire that seemed puzzled yet pleading to let him continue.

 _FUREE tte FUREE tte nando mo iwaseru nante iu sainou?_

 _Zutto tachimukatte yo yuuki wo kureteru yo!_

Brought back by panic, Uraraka heedlessly kicked Bakugo off the loveseat and sprung to her phone on the table, scrambling to find the 'Answer Call' button before the ten-second window was up. "Yea- Err, he-hello?" she yelped, bringing the device up to her ear.

"What the hell, Uraraka?!" Bakugo clamored.

"Ah, so you _are_ still with pervert-bro," Hikaru's voice sneered from the other line, "Oy, Cha-chan! You'd better not be doing weird stuff! Uncle just called me a moment ago asking how you're doing since, _apparently_ , you're hiding from the rain at _my_ place."

Uraraka's face paled.

Bakugo fixed his shirt and hopped onto the bed. "What is that cheesehead talking about?" he asked skeptically.

"Um, Ka-Karu," Uraraka laughed weakly, "What exactly did you tell Daddy?"

"You're lucky I'm street smart," Hikaru boasted, "I told him you went to the bathroom but will be heading out in a few minutes. Since, as you can hopefully tell, the rain's let up a bit."

Uraraka turned to the window and, sure enough, the raindrops had stopped hitting the window frame.

Hikaru took a thoughtful pause before tersely saying, "Go home, Cha-chan. It's getting late."

All Uraraka heard after that was a click and the dead static of a hung up phone. She expelled a loud and relieved sigh then gathered herself and stood to her feet.

Bakugo looked to the window as well, understanding the context of the call. "Time to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Uraraka mumbled, "My parents are waiting for me."

Bakugo gave his share of a long sigh and nodded slowly. "Right," he muttered, "Go get changed then. I'll walk you home." He scowled at Uraraka's awkward stare on him. "What?!"

"Nothing!" the brunette squeaked and dashed into the bathroom.

Bakugo sprawled onto his pillows, gazing up at the textured ceiling that seemed to mimic faces that sneered down at him. His face twisted into a grimace as he turned to his side, contemplating on the new sensation he nearly lost himself to earlier. 'Just what the fuck came over me?'

* * *

 **NOTE:** _I am teetering on my rating here, folks. Please let me know if this chapter offended any sensitive young souls out there..._

 _I'd like to keep my T, but will change it for the good of the readers' comfort zones if I have to._

 _I just don't want to disappoint any lemon seekers out there (you know who you are) when I serve up vanilla M, lol._

 _Not that I haven't written M's before, but it just feels strange in this close-to-canon-as-I-can-get-it environment._

 _As always, thank you for your guys' support and critiques! I really do consider them and owe it all to the insightful reviews that I can keep writing enjoyable things._

 _All Might's final is just around the corner and it's been a blast writing this story. But don't fret, still more Kacchako to come!_


	29. Chapter 26

_**"FUCK!"**_ Bakugo roared as he shot out of bed and faced a practically vacant hotel room. His skin prickled with cold sweat and his heart throbbed, but he felt immense relief when he heard himself mutter, "It was just a dream." And yet, as true as this was, he was stunned to feel fresh tears on his cheeks, made more evident when it glistened on his fingertips, as though to gloat about their presence.

Usually, no matter how vivid the dream, a person would naturally forget a good chunk of it after waking up. The same was true for Bakugo now, but one image still stuck to him and that was of Uraraka being devoured by flames, desperately reaching for him and screaming his name.

'What the hell was that?' Bakugo held and shook his aching head. "Tch!" Gritting his teeth in frustration, he scrubbed his eyes dry and read the time- 5:13 A.M. What were the odds Uraraka would be awake at this time? After taking a few minutes to consider the answer, he reached his conclusion. 'Damn it, I don't care!' He jumped out of bed and yanked his phone from its charger.

...

Uraraka awoke to a loud jingle and the glow of her cell phone flashing obnoxiously through her heavy eyelids. Groaning lazily, she dragged it to her face with just the tip of her nose to approve the call and, without really considering the time, answered with a slurry, "Hello?"

"Oy, Uraraka!" Bakugo's voice hollered, "Get up! We're going for a five-kilometer run right now!"

" _ **Hah?!**_ " Uraraka almost yelled back, now sitting on her knees. "Bakugo?! Are you nuts?! It's like..." She looked out to the grey-blue fog cloaking the town outside her window. "The sun isn't even up yet!"

"Fuck the sun! Get up right now! I'm already outside and I hate waiting!"

"...What." Uraraka certainly didn't feel sleepy anymore. She warily approached the window, slid it open and peeked down. As promised, Bakugo stood just outside her gate, bundled in a light, red and black tracksuit and glaring menacingly at her. He was serious.

"Oy, I see your messy ass bedhead lookin' at me," he barked, "Hurry up and get down here!"

Uraraka stuck her tongue out at him. "It's too early for what you're asking so wait all you want. I'm not coming!"

"You'd better get down here now before I _really_ make some noise," Bakugo threatened and lifted his hand, sparks popping from his fingertips.

Uraraka had never washed up and gotten dressed so quickly, feeling like she had just undergone a magical girl transformation when she zipped up her spandex jacket, slipped into her black tights and running shoes, gathered her hair into a hapless bun and flew down the stairs. Once outside, she made sure to lock the door and stuff her house keys in her jacket's pocket.

"It's about damn time," Bakugo huffed as the gravity manipulator effortlessly floated over the gate and landed beside him.

Nausea instantly stirred in Uraraka's stomach, causing her to wretch a little. "What's with you all of a sudden?" she choked, "Calling me out of the blue to go for a run."

Bakugo simply tapped his foot and snorted a "Hmph."

Uraraka tilted her head at the blonde. "Bakugo?" He looked strange, suddenly having quieted down and now gazing at her with a face that looked somewhat doleful. She then remembered the events of yesterday and turned bright red, skipping back a step. "Hey, say something! You're making me feel self-conscious here." Suddenly, he cupped her cheek and gently lifted her face to him. 'Whoa, is this how we're going to be like from now on?!' Uraraka swallowed thickly and scrunched her face in anticipation.

Bakugo's brows wrinkled to a scowl as he instead swept his hand over her head and ruffled her already tangled hair. "Start moving, slowpoke," he grunted and started into a jog. "We don't have long until All Might's final and you've been slacking off."

Uraraka's cheeks bubbled with disdain but she followed him anyway, knowing full well he was right. Though, as she watched the blonde's broad back stride further from her, she felt a tinge of disappointment writhe in her chest.

As if sensing this, Bakugo turned to look at her, a distinct leer in his eyes.

"What?" Uraraka huffed defiantly.

To her surprise, Bakugo beckoned her forward and mumbled, "Don't fall behind me."

Uraraka's cheeks glowed with bliss. "Okay," she mumbled shyly back and grasped the extra fabric of his suit. Her body miraculously felt much lighter as she jogged up next to him, now able to meet his pace and hear his heavy breaths. When she turned to inspect what kind of expression he was making, he had already shifted his gaze back on the path ahead. Amusingly though, he still failed to hide the rosy tint that dusted his cheeks. 'Kyaaah, he's like a maiden!' She smiled to herself and held his suit tighter.

And yet, when they barely hit their one-kilometer mark, Uraraka found herself already wheezing and flailing in sweat, dragging her feet through the sand.

"Really, short stack?" Bakugo arched his eyebrow at her, "This is the limit to your stamina?"

"Don't...even..." the brunette panted tiredly, unable to finish her rebuttal since she was too busy struggling to keep her balance.

The sun's rays peeked over the peaceful horizon, enveloping them in a warm, citrine light that illuminated the sea like a bed of sapphires. Large ships took turns docking and leaving the port as the fishermen readied their smaller boats for another full day's haul.

Unfortunately, Uraraka didn't have the luxury to admire these sights for she was instead given the dumb luck of having her left leg stuck in place, reeling her quickly towards the sand. "Eeep!" she cheeped and braced herself for the impact. However, something hard and sturdy caught her by the waist. Upon opening her eyes, she found that it was none other than Bakugo. "Ah, sorry..."

The blonde wordlessly scooped her out of the spot she was sinking in and into the haven of his flexed arm. "Don't push yourself too hard, you fool," he grumbled and proceeded to rapidly pat away the grains of sand that stuck to her tights. "It won't do either of us any good if you collapse from exhaustion." His gaze fell on her neck as he rose back to position, glaring at the zipper that sat idly under her chin. "How's the um..." He pointed at her, struggling to keep a straight face. "You know."

Uraraka poised her arm in front of her chest as she held her neck. "...Still there," she admitted quietly.

...

Being the inexperienced hothead that he was, Bakugo failed enormously at realizing the concept of kiss marks. Though, he still blamed it on the scientist that apparently neglected to tell him that these marks were most apparent on the thinnest layers of skin on the human body. "Holy shit!" he had yowled yesterday when he and Uraraka walked into the brightly-lit hotel lobby.

"What, what?!" Uraraka panicked, curling into herself at his accusing finger.

"What the fuck happened to your neck?!" Bakugo howled even louder.

The two had now gathered the attention of the other visitors who glared critically at them. Upon noticing this, they snuck to a quieter corner of the lobby where Uraraka checked her reflection on her phone camera. "What is this?!" she cried. It looked like she was struck by some sort of skin disease, spots of purple and red decorating her once porcelain-smooth neck. She quickly covered the abominations with her hands. "Bakugo, you were the one busying yourself there! What did you do to me?!"

Bakugo's face reddened as he argued, "Oy, I make sure to keep a more-than-decent dental hygiene regime as part of my daily schedule! So don't go blaming me for that!" When in doubt, he always did the one reasonable thing to grant him more wisdom- search his phone for answers.

"Really?" Uraraka shot him an incredulous glare. "You're texting _now?_ "

"Clam it, Uraraka, I'm working here!" Bakugo barked back. When his search results finally came, his face lost its bravado. 'Or maybe I _am_ to blame...' He cringed at himself. "Fuck me."

"Hah?!" Uraraka's face glowed.

"Er- Ju-just...get over here!" Bakugo grabbed her wrist and led them to the gift shop just a hallway past the lobby, ignoring the looks other people gave them. Once inside, he stomped up to the blonde girl servicing the counter and slid a black credit card to her. "Take this," he instructed, "Put the chicken porridges on it and get me whatever makeup matches Bubbles over here." He looked at Uraraka, scowled at her and turned again to the blonde girl. "And one of your generic ass scarves, too."

The girl looked at the bumbling pair, squinting suspiciously at Uraraka's frantic attempts to hide her neck and Bakugo's flustered demeanor. Nonetheless, she went to retrieve the items Bakugo asked for and rang up his card. "Take care of yourselves," she remarked and handed them their bag.

Bakugo snatched his goodies and card from her and scrunched his nose in contempt. "Let's go," he huffed and guided Uraraka out of the shop by her wrist again.

"How much did you pay for all that?" Uraraka fussed guiltily, "And why makeup?"

"Quit fuckin' worrying about it," Bakugo snapped. Once the coast was clear, he pulled her aside and tore at the foundation powder's packaging, smirking in satisfaction that the nosy clerk had gotten the correct shade. He opened the case and smacked the pad on the foundation's smooth surface. "Come here."

"Wh-" Uraraka started but was silenced when the blonde tugged her to him. The next sensations she felt were the gentle dabs of something creamy on her neck, rubbing lightly and working up to her jaw. "Bakugo, what are you doing?" she asked nervously.

"Covering you up, obviously," he grimaced, "You can't go home looking like a leper. Now, stay still! I'm almost done."

A smile graced Uraraka's lips as she relaxed into his dextrous hands. She was tempted to ask how he acquired such a feminine skill but decided against it to prolong this warm moment between them. Feeling a strange urge to touch him, she brushed his bangs to the side, hoping to get a better view of the ruby irises that focused so intensely on her neck. Adversely, her gentle gesture startled the blonde, causing him to jerk back and gape at her with mortification.

"Wh-what?!" Bakugo stammered, "What was that for?!"

"Ah!" Uraraka hid both hands behind her back in embarrassment. "Sorry! I-I just... My hand acted on its own...somehow."

They both blushed, unsure whether the synchronized heartbeats they were hearing were each other's or their own. Why was a fully booked hotel this quiet anyway?

Finally, Bakugo sighed a soft, "Dumbutt" and finished up her disguise.

'You're the dumbutt here,' Uraraka mentally rebuked but stifled a laugh at seeing how red his face had gotten as he closed the foundation powder and handed it to her. She nodded in understanding and stuffed it into her shirt pocket.

Bakugo then pulled the thin, grey scarf from the plastic bag and tore off the tag. Though hesitant, he managed to wrap the soft cloth around Uraraka's neck, taking heed to layer it just enough to hide his trespassings but not suffocate her. He tucked in the last tuft of the scarf, his hand sliding down to her clavicle and resting there. His chest tightened upon meeting her eyes and he knew then it was a mistake to reminisce on their heated exchange just a few moments ago. "...Make sure you keep that shit on until you get to your room," he mumbled, trying to focus on anything else in the hallway but her.

Uraraka nuzzled the scarf and closed her eyes, taking in the electrifying brush of Bakugo's hand as it left her skin and retreated to his side. "Alright." She felt his fingers wrap around her wrist again. Then, a gentle pull. She grinned into the scarf, looked up at Bakugo and quietly acquiesced to his sweaty guidance. Luckily, her parents didn't question the presence of her new scarf that night and it certainly helped that she remembered the excuse she gave her father and hurriedly shoved Bakugo into one of their front yard's bushes just before they opened the door to let her in the house.

...

Now, she gazed apologetically at the scratches that lingered on his cheek and hands, feeling unworthy of his concerned stare on her. "I'm so sorry," she muttered as they started walking back to the pier, "I didn't mean to push you so hard."

"Don't mention it."

"I really am sorry, Bakugo! It's just that I told my dad that I was with Karu that night so he wouldn't think strangely of me for being out with just you and then the hotel happened and-"

"No, really." Bakugo angled a glare her way. " _Don't_ mention it."

"...Got it," Uraraka squeaked and instantly backed off.

The last thing Bakugo needed was to be reminded of his Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde performance. Developing feelings for Uraraka was one arduous quest in itself, which he had just completed yesterday, but like a longwinded RPG, another quest popped up right after. What was the insatiable hunger that seemed to root from his core? What was the strange, tightening feeling that coiled from his chest to his stomach and even down to his lower body?

The light graze of Uraraka's small knuckles stirred his consciousness back to the beach they were walking out of. He glanced covertly to his side and found that she was still stumbling through the ankle-deep sands.

Uraraka noticed Bakugo's curious stare and smiled meekly at him. "The seabirds are up now," she laughed, pointing up at the sky. She was right but he was more occupied with holding his hand out to her to even notice. She blinked and tilted her head questioningly.

"Take my hand," Bakugo grumbled, "You're limping like an old man."

Uraraka was taken back by the blonde's unexpected offer but more than happily grasped his palm. "So you _can_ be sweet!" she chirped and instinctively nestled her fingers in the calloused spaces between his. She felt his hand twitch in surprise but made no attempt to pull away, even as they continued to traverse the vast dunes.

"..Shut up," Bakugo grumbled again. Funny enough, he didn't feel like taking his hand back either.

.

.

.

.

"I'm back!" Uraraka announced as she entered her home and kicked off her running shoes. "Mom! Dad! Bakugo will be joining us for breakfast!"

"O-oy!" Bakugo coughed, having barely entered the house himself. "No, I'm not! I'm just dropping you-"

"Welcome back, Bakugo!" Uraraka's mother cheerily greeted from the dining room, "Come on in and make yourself at home."

'Shit.' Bakugo internally facepalmed and removed his shoes as well before stepping into the living room. His eyes lingered on Uraraka's father who sat at the dining table, reading over what looked like floorplans of some sort. "...Mornin'," he reluctantly greeted out of civility.

Uraraka nearly fell out of her chair. 'Did Bakugo actually just say that first?!'

Her father looked up from his preoccupation and smiled at their guarded visitor. "Ah, Bakugo, what brings you over so early in the morning?" He rolled up the large papers and tucked them under the table. "Don't be shy- come join us."

Bakugo complied and pulled out the seat next to Uraraka, smirking at the faint déjà vu he was feeling.

"Ochaco, sweetie," Uraraka's mother called from the kitchen, "Do you mind helping me cut the vegetables please?"

"Coming!" Uraraka excused herself from the table and ran to the direction of her mother's voice, leaving Bakugo alone with her father. Again. The two looked at each other, took turns clearing their throats, then proceeded to stare at their hands.

'Fuck me...' Bakugo groaned inwardly. He'd been telling himself that quite often lately. Deciding this may have been the older man's way of testing him, he decided to break the ice with, "I took Uraraka out for a run...in case you were wondering."

Uraraka's father snapped his head to the boy. "Pardon?"

"For training...for our final," Bakugo clarified, just realizing how his statement sounded.

"Oh! I see, I see... Well, that's great!"

Silence.

Bakugo tapped his thumbs together, uncertain of what to follow up with next. He would have been fine with that uncertainty, too, except this was Uraraka's father he was talking to. Silence didn't appease this family one bit.

"How confident are you that you and Ochaco will pass your final?" the blonde man brought up, "You seem like you have a lot of belief in your own abilities at least, but what of her?"

"Eh? What kind of question is that?" Bakugo directed a thumb at himself. "Uraraka and I will conquer that class, no sweat! Besides, she can deliver a hard punch when she wants to." He stole a glance at the brunette who was busying herself with a radish and some cabbages. He studied her movements, unable to help but smile at the perplexed expression she had on. "That's why I _never_ underestimate her."

"...Hm, is that so?" Uraraka's father nodded slowly, having to admit that the boy's honesty actually impressed him. Be it parental instinct or simple logic, he felt an underlying tone of something else in how Bakugo spoke about his daughter.

Their conversation was cut short when Uraraka and her mother skulked out of the kitchen with contrite expressions. "I'm sorry, dear," the older woman sighed, "It seems I forgot to keep inventory- we're completely out of rice and meat, save for a package of bacon strips and a small box of eggs. I'll have to stop by the market to get some things."

"But the market doesn't open until 8," Uraraka pointed out.

Her mother shook her head sadly. "Oh, no..."

Bakugo checked his watch- 7:09 A.M. Figuring not much harm would come out of it, he stood from the table and walked towards the kitchen. "You mind if I...?" he asked, pointing behind the two females.

They stared at him dumbfoundedly, not having expected that question from him, but still managed a "Sure" and stepped aside to let the blonde in.

Bacon and eggs were the staples of any breakfast, so Bakugo was unsure as to why that didn't suffice for this family. However, he had a different, more 'exciting' recipe in mind just in case they had picky tastebuds.

Uraraka watched in complete awe as Bakugo rummaged through their pantry and fridge, pulling out spices, a cooled package of English muffins, a half-empty bottle of vinegar, the bacon and eggs, and a stick of butter. She knew how private he was about his culinary prowess so was both happy and confused that he was now in their kitchen performing his rituals.

"Oh, no, Bakugo," her mother fretted, "You don't have to-"

"The market doesn't open until a long while from now, right?" Bakugo said flatly, "So just go relax at the table. This won't take long."

Uraraka's mother, though still in shock, gave a light chuckle before nodding and joining her husband at the table. "Goodness," she whispered to him, "I told Bakugo to make himself at home but I never imagined it would turn out like this."

"He's going to cook?!" he remarked but quickly forgot that question when he found his daughter still lingering where she stood. She kept her attention on the young man who had boldly taken up the task of cooking breakfast for everyone and, as if to only rouse his suspicions more, took a few sheepish steps towards him.

"What are you making this time, Bakugo?" Uraraka asked, coming up beside him. "Can I help?"

Bakugo looked at her as though she had just asked the most ridiculous thing on earth. Yet, he didn't decline her offer then and there, deciding another pair of hands- no matter how clumsy- would help speed up the process. "Let's see," he wondered just loud enough for her to hear, "What's one thing you're not likely to fuck up..."

"Excuse me?!" Uraraka huffed defiantly.

Bakugo handed her a bowl and whisk with the stick of butter and some whole eggs inside. "Make the sauce. I'll handle the cooking."

"You have no faith in me at all, do you."

"Not one bit. Now, get to whisking."

"Hmph!"

As Uraraka's father watched the two join forces, he could not help but feel slightly aggravated at the marital atmosphere they unknowingly created. 'They're still kids,' he convinced himself but knew that was a term quickly weakening for them now. The chime of their doorbell derailed his thoughts, prompting him to leave the table to greet their mysterious visitor. He never felt more relieved at seeing who it was. "Well, good morning there, Hikaru!"

The orange-haired boy gave a cheery nod and greeted back, "Mornin', Uncle!" Like clockwork, he scampered to the dining table and slid into what was apparently his usual spot, turning to the smiling woman already seated there and giving her a quick hug. "Mornin', Auntie! What kind of dinner are you guys having this morning? And where's Cha-chan?"

"Oh, I'm not cooking today," Uraraka's mother said with a tone that was almost too amused, "Ochaco is. Along with her...erm, friend- Bakugo."

Hikaru's goofy smile twisted into an abhorrent scowl as he turned towards the kitchen. True to the woman's words, there the two stood, chatting- or bickering- about whatever the yellow liquid in Uraraka's bowl was since Bakugo looked about ready to blow and was pointing furiously at it with his spatula while balancing the occupied frying pan with his left hand.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the blonde snarled, "You add a spoon of lemon juice to the sauce, not the damn vegetable oil!"

"Hey, this worked out just fine for me before!" Uraraka defended just as loudly, "I'm not sure what you're making, but I know sauces!"

"Arrggh, throw that out right now!" Bakugo flipped some bacon strips over and swept them through the pan before placing them on a plate of toasted English muffins. "You're starting a new one, got that? There's no way I'm letting you serve that...whatever the hell you just made!"

Her face reddening in frustration, Uraraka stomped her foot on the tiled floor and continued to stubbornly mix the yellow fluid anyway. "It's the sauce!" she persisted.

"Oy, Uraraka!"

"Na, Bakugo!"

While Uraraka's father sighed at the ruckus, his wife continued to laugh heartily at it. "Oh, my!" she said, "I haven't seen our Ochaco that worked up in a long time! They look like they're having such a good time, too."

"Is that how you see it..." her husband mumbled.

"Tch..." Hikaru grumbled. Whatever the dynamic duo was concocting though, he had to admit it smelled great.

Soon, everyone sat to their own plate of Eggs Benedict accompanied by the dressed vegetables Uraraka and her mother had cut earlier before. Luckily, Bakugo made two extra servings of the golden dish so even with Hikaru's arrival, there was still one extra for any hungry takers.

"You're quite a talented cook, Bakugo," Uraraka's father complimented with a bite, "If I didn't see you make this first hand, I would have never believed it was your doing." After swallowing, he took a sip of hot coffee to help the food along.

"Right?" Uraraka's mother added, "It's so beautifully presented and rich in flavor, I'm almost jealous."

Bakugo fought back the blush that crept to his cheeks, smothering his bumbled words in between bites of the crunchy vegetables. "It's no big deal," he muttered.

Uraraka smiled proudly at him without even being sure what she was so proud of. For liking a guy that earned her parents' praise and winning his interest back? Yes, she supposed that was a good first step. "I told you the sauce would turn out fine," she giggled behind a glass of orange juice, coyly looking away just as Bakugo shot her a glare.

Hikaru scarfed down a large chunk of his Eggs Benedict, groaning in bliss as the sauce and yolk melted into a golden, savory river in his mouth. "Ne, pervert-bro," he chomped, "If you can cook like this, then I don't mind you dating Cha-chan at all. You're one handy dude."

" _ **Pfffffffft!**_ " Uraraka and her father spat out their drinks at the same time.

Bakugo choked on his saliva and punched himself repeatedly on the chest to let the discomfort out. "What the f-" his voice cracked, not daring to finish that exclamation. Instead, he glared toxic daggers at the talkative kid who smirked evilly back.

"Dating?!" Uraraka's father reiterated, "So you two _are_ in such a relationship?!"

Uraraka raised her hands to him. "Daddy, wait, before you-"

" _ **We're not dating!**_ " Bakugo and Uraraka glanced at each other, shocked into silence after realizing the explosive teen himself had blurted that out and quite vehemently, too. Her eyes flitted away from his, blinking profusely as she scanned the half-touched food before her. Having lost his appetite, Bakugo leaned back in his chair to quell the contrition that swelled in his gut.

"Oh?" Hikaru finished his food with ease. "Is that so? My bad then." Seeing that no one else was going for it, he took the last batch of Eggs Benedict and sat it on his plate. "You and Cha-chan look good together, though."

Bakugo's hands balled into sore fists under the table. 'Say something, damn it!'

"Hah...do-don't be silly, Karu!" Uraraka fanned Hikaru off, "Bakugo and I are..." She looked at Bakugo again, whose mouth twitched to say something but couldn't quite find what it was yet. What was she on about? She didn't have the right words either. "Bakugo and I are..." she mumbled again.

Bakugo cleared his throat and uttered, "Uraraka-"

"We're really good friends!" Uraraka said as jubilantly as she could, cutting the blonde's voice off. She grinned brightly at him and flashed a peace sign with her fingers. "Right, Bakugo?"

'Friends?' Bakugo's lips parted slightly. 'That can't be right.'

Uraraka's mother lost her smile as she took a sip of her own coffee.

Unlike her though, Uraraka's father erupted into jolly laughter, clapping his chest after finishing the rest of his meal. "Oh, Hikaru," he exhaled, "Boys and girls can remain platonic friends, too, you know. You gave us quite a surprise just now, heh!"

Bakugo's eyes refused to leave Uraraka after that. The word 'friends' sounded like nails on a chalkboard to him, even more so now, but it wasn't like he knew what next steps to take from here on. Did Uraraka even want to take those steps? Since she said they were only 'good friends,' probably not. What the heck were they doing then? Wait, why was he pinning everything on her when he was the one that suddenly, and loudly, denied that they weren't dating? What even was dating?!

Uraraka noticed Bakugo shift uncomfortably beside her, catching the glances thrown her way. But rather than flattery or giddiness, something heavy and unpleasant settled in her heart, pulling a sigh from her lips as she took another sip of her orange juice. ''Friends,' huh...'

.

.

.

.

"Dude..." Kirishima dictated, tucking his tongue to the corner of his mouth in deep thought while his fingers tapped hurriedly on his phone. "Where...are...you...at? And...send!" He gave one last push and lifted his phone in the air.

Midoriya, who sat in his favorite beanbag chair just across from the redhead, looked up from the self-defense handbook he was reading and casually asked, "Who was that for?"

"I just wanted to check up on our favorite hothead," Kirishima replied and rolled over himself. "He hasn't contacted either one of us since he left."

"...Um...Kacchan _never_ texts me... He always said he'd sooner die than to voluntarily communicate with me over electronic devices. Or words."

"Oh. Right." Kirishima rolled to his side to face the curly-haired teen. "Na, Midoriya."

"Hm?"

"Are you really okay with...you know...Bakugo and Uraraka? I mean, everyone kind of always figured it'd be you with her. And it was kind of obvious you had a thing for her."

Midoriya gave the common room one last inspection to ensure it was just the two of them before answering the greatly considered question with, "I think it's great."

This pulled Kirishima up to sitting position. "Really?!" he gasped.

"It's a good way for Kacchan to learn about building relationships," Midoriya elucidated with a wide grin, "And no one's a better teacher than the people person herself- Uraraka!" He placed his handbook on the floor and rubbed his pinking nose. "Besides, I have to be honest with myself; I can't offer her what Kacchan- whether he meant to be put into that position or not- can. And I think she's realized that, too."

It felt strange to talk about such intimate things with another guy, but Kirishima could no longer help his starving curiosity. "But doesn't that mean you and Uraraka are just a dimming flame or something?" he asked further, "You plan on getting her back when the time is right?"

Midoriya's face reddened significantly. "O-o-of course not!" he squeaked, "I'm s-sa-saying that I absolutely support the two of them _all_ the way and Kacchan is an important friend, so I-I'd- I'd never...! Ahem! The only thing I worry about with them is..."

"...Is?" Kirishima frowned.

"See, Kirishima, we never really thought this through, but..." Midoriya scratched his head nervously. "Kacchan doesn't know the first thing about starting a relationship with anyone, much less a romantic one. Now I can't help but wonder that even if he did somehow find Uraraka at her hometown-"

Kirishima's eyes widened just as his brain pieced the remainder of Midoriya's thoughts. "Crap."

"Yeah..." Midoriya muttered, "It's like letting a domestic hamster run free in the streets thinking you granted it freedom only to find out later that you actually sent it to its doom."

"That's one hell of an exploding hamster, though!" Kirishima exclaimed, waving his phone frantically in the air. "What do we do now, Midoriya?! He'll die out there!"

Midoriya raised his arms to calm the frenzied redhead. "Let's just wait and see what Kacchan says! Maybe it's not as bad as we think it is." He bit back his lower lip in apprehension. "I hope."

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** Thank you, everyone, for your input and support! _

_I'm glad to know that people are comfortable with me keeping this at T (despite the 'tensions') so I will continue to do so since that was my preferred rating for this story anyway. Sorry, dear lemon seekers..._

 _Oh. And if you felt awkward this chapter? Good. Feel awkward. Stay tuned._


	30. Chapter 27

When Bakugo heard 'Spa Land,' he expected a boring resort full of people just relaxing and basking in massages and oils or whatnot. Instead, Uraraka brought him to this majestic water park full of screaming kids and half-clothed adults running around with tubes around their waists. "Where the fuck did you bring me..." he paled.

" _ **Spa Land!**_ " Uraraka and Hikaru both cheered and ran ahead to the giant blue gates.

"Come, Bakugo," Uraraka's mother encouraged him, "You shouldn't be shy about having fun!" She held her husband's arm as they followed after the gravity manipulator and her glinting child friend.

Bakugo scowled and grudgingly went along, muttering, "You're all way too excited about this."

Apparently, Uraraka's mother won free tickets to Spa Land after purchasing the last sack of 'Bamboo Panda' rice brand at the market. He tagged along for that trip yesterday since he had nothing else better to do, only to be struck with stupor when confetti clouds suddenly fell on Uraraka's father, then him, her mother, her, and finally Hikaru in that order. 'Huh,' he reminisced, 'How convenient that she won exactly five tickets.'

"This way, this way!" Uraraka hurried them to the gates, "The Mega Slide is actually open now!"

Spa Land's rest area stood in the middle of the park so each attraction was just within fair reach. Towards the north were the bigger slides, the kids' section to the south, some jellyfish and torpedo things to the east, and a large water funnel and gathering of swimming pools to the west. After some searching, the Uraraka group- as Bakugo had come to label them for simplicity's sake- eventually found themselves an empty table to set their things down on.

"Ne, pervert-bro," Hikaru prodded.

Bakugo continued to glare at his phone screen, specifically at the 'Dude, where are you at?' text message he received from Kirishima. It was like the world just refused to leave him alone. "Bug off, pipsqueak," he snarled as his fingers typed furiously away.

"Eh?" Hikaru leaned towards the aggravated blonde. "You're so mean to me but so nice to Cha-chan. What's up with that?" Nothing but digital keyboard clicks answered him. He heard Uraraka rummaging through her things nearby and smirked as an idea came to him. "Cha-chan!" he called to her, "Let me borrow some sunscreen, yeah? I don't want to burn out there."

"Sure thing," Uraraka replied, "Just let me finish first then I'll hand it over to you, Karu."

"Thaaaanks!" Hikaru jeered, glancing over at Bakugo.

Bakugo fought to keep his gaze on the phone screen, now feeling vibrantly aware of Uraraka applying sunscreen on herself directly across from him. With her short-sleeved jacket zipped only part way up her chest and a pair of black swim shorts clasped tightly around her lower area, it was proving difficult to restrain his eyes from shifting to her. He nearly lost his soul when she began removing the jacket. 'Your neck, Uraraka!' he wanted to yell but quickly relaxed. Clever. She had on a black halter bikini top which crisscrossed along her neck, covering any traces of the leftover kiss marks and stopping comfortably just above her ribs. He noticed that she also applied the foundation as a precaution as it was doing wonders for her disguise. 'Oh, good.'

Dabs of sunscreen started on her shoulders, her dainty fingers sweeping the white, viscous fluid up and down her arms. Those same fingers then moved to her calves, rubbing and pressing the remainder of that same fluid along her milky legs, working up to her thighs and giving the rotund flesh there a good, final squeeze. He must have been staring for too long though because their eyes then met, both he and her unmoving and pink-faced. Without really thinking, he visibly swallowed the thick accretion of saliva he'd unconsciously gathered behind his tongue, which made her squirm and flinch away. Fortunately for him, her parents were too occupied with unpacking their things to notice his gawking.

Hikaru looked between the two, still smirking, then snickered to the blonde, "Take a picture pervert-bro. It'll last longer."

"Shut up, you stupid brat!" Bakugo barked and held a smokey fist to him, "You did that on purpose!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hikaru grinned even wider.

"You know exactly what you did, you little..!" Bakugo attempted to grab him only to be flashed and blinded momentarily by Hikaru's palms. "Argh, what the hell?! My eyes!"

"Oy, Karu!" Uraraka cried, "You promised not to do that anymore!"

"It was just a weak charge..." Hikaru muttered.

Bakugo was beyond miffed at this point, his hands curled into claws and searching for the orange-haired boy. "Come here, you little dipshit!"

Uraraka's father shook his head as Bakugo stumbled after Hikaru and Uraraka gave chase. "Kids these days," he smiled to himself, "They're always running off wherever they feel like it."

"Just because you keep calling them kids, dear, doesn't mean that's what they are," his wife giggled, "And I'm not talking about Hikaru."

"...Hmm."

"Aren't you joining them for a swim?"

"Eh." The mild-mannered man crossed his hands behind his head and slouched on the metal bench he sat on. "Perhaps later. I just want to relax on good old, dry land right now."

...

"Ha..hang on...Bakugo!" Uraraka panted as she zigzagged after the blonde. "Slow down!" He dashed effortlessly through the crowd, his bloodlust for Hikaru practically oozing out of him. However, she was not that concerned because, whether he knew it or not, he was experiencing the sensation of 'fun' right now.

"Where'd that punk run off to?!" Bakugo demanded, finally stopping in his tracks. "I could have sworn I saw his midget ass legs scampering over here!"

Uraraka bounced up to him, keeping her arms close to her chest as she did so. "I'm sure he's around," she beamed, "Trust me, he's bound to pop up again when he gets hungry."

The two quickly found themselves alone, between the ride that shot out 'torpedo things' and the squirting octopus ride. Their arms touched ever so slightly but it was enough to make both of them blush and fully conscious of the other's presence.

 _'Friends.'_

The word echoed in Uraraka's mind as Bakugo's shoulders relaxed to her gaze. 'Is he really that against the idea of going out with me?' she wondered, 'I mean, I shouldn't have said we're just good friends, but in that situation... Ugh, besides, it's not like he said anything to oppose it either.' She shook the heavy uncertainties away and quickly chirped, "Hey!"

Bakugo flinched at her sudden change in mood. "Wh-what the hell is up with you?"

"What do you think the others are doing right now?" Uraraka demonstrated her toothy smile. "Do you think they miss us? Well, maybe not you as much, so I should really just say me... Hehe! Just kidding!"

Bakugo's eyebrow twitched. "You're about as funny as a phytoplankton," he said with feigned indifference, "Actually, I take that back. Phytoplanktons have a better sense of humor than you."

"Cheh!" Uraraka clicked her tongue as she walked ahead of him. "At least the phyto-whatever-you-call-its and I have _some_ humor. I've seen brick walls with more expressions than you!"

"Come again, sauce burner?!" Bakugo fired back.

Uraraka pressed her fingers to her lips to cushion the giggles that came. 'We're fine like this, I guess. Maybe.' Truthfully, she was curious about what dating Bakugo would be like, given she'd never had a boyfriend before so it just made her curiosity all the more palpable. Would he be sweet? Secretive? Bold? Risque? She blushed at the last part, scolding herself for considering such a thing.

'Ah. She went quiet again.' Bakugo knew the culprit behind the gravity manipulator's distracted thoughts but found he would be of no help in alleviating them. He'd spent the past day or two studying couples in town, observing their intimate familiarity and, the thing most foreign to him- the obvious joy in being each other's company for long periods of time. Holding hands, kissing, laughing at inside jokes. He was suddenly reminded of his middle school days when he'd scoff at and ridicule his classmates. But this time, he was the one on the other end of the 'lovey-dovey' stick and though he felt relieved that Uraraka didn't reject his feelings, even more, dare he say it- _happy_ , that she returned them, the thought of stepping up and performing a particular role for another actually terrified him. "Uh, listen..." he then began.

The thin thread of optimism tugged Uraraka's gaze to him. "Yes?"

Bakugo opened his mouth to elaborate but, like last time, no words came except, "Forget it."

"No, no! Tell me!" Uraraka skipped to his side. "What's been bothering you?"

Bakugo felt his spine turn rigid at her closeness which she immediately stepped back when his eyes widened at her. "What are your expectations of me...exactly?" he grumpily asked, now looking away.

"Expectations?" Uraraka blinked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Arrrggh! You're seriously going to make me say it?!" Bakugo scratched his head at Uraraka's clueless stare, his face growing redder the longer he held the question. "You know...!"

"Bakugo, if I already knew, I wouldn't be asking," Uraraka sighed, "What expectations are you talking about?"

Bakugo hid a flustered scowl from her as he quietly confessed, "I've never done this shit before. You know...fucking going out and stuff..." He could feel his temperature rising which only helped surface his ire.

"Oh, I know that," Uraraka deadpanned.

"Well shit, Uraraka, then what the hell do you want from me?!" Bakugo stomped away, keeping his back to her to conceal his flabbergasted face. The better question would have been 'What can someone like me possibly offer you?' but his mouth refused to surrender his pride.

"I don't expect anything from you, Bakugo," came her honest reply.

"Oh, I feel like a million yen now!" he groaned loudly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that," Uraraka shook her head to clarify, "I know you're used to being naturally good at a lot of things, but this..." She offered him a warm and understanding smile. "You don't have to be Mr. Perfect this time. I'm learning along with you, right?"

She recognized the silent, nonplused stare that followed. It was the same one he gave her the first time she boldly confronted him about his grudge against Midoriya the day after The End of the Term test. Even she didn't know what came over her that day but it was too late to take anything back after she told him, "You were so cool when we fought. But you're always like that with Deku." He tried to trap her in a headlock after she went on to display his naked feelings on the table but, looking back on it now, she felt that was when their scarlet spindle began to spin.

With the absence of anger, Bakugo just looked like a child that had been running away from the boogeyman for too long and only now found the light outside of his closet. He revealed a familiar grimace, his body tensing to keep her concern at a distance. "Stop trying to make me feel better and just tell me how it is."

Uraraka giggled at his stubbornness. "It's true though! I've never done this kind of thing before either so we're in the same boat."

"Hmph," was Bakugo's only retort. As they walked, he contently thought it'd be left at just that, an open-ended, free-to-interpret kind of statement that he could analyze and strategize over. But what Uraraka said next choked his heart to a halt.

"Or...we don't have to become anything."

"What?!" he hissed, now glaring sharply at her.

"We don't have to rush into anything, is what I mean!" Uraraka nervously rummaged her fingers under her bob. "I like you, you like me- why don't we leave it at that so there's no pressure?"

"What does that make us then?" Bakugo scoffed, "'Friends who just casually like-like each other?'"

"We'll be _really_ good friends who like-like each other."

"That's a shitty idea, Uraraka! It doesn't make one fuckin' ounce of sense!"

Uraraka gave her own hand a small squeeze. "I know," she nodded, "But I don't want you to feel obligated to do 'boyfriend things' when you don't even know what those things are yet. And, no offense, but you always look like you're about to go into a horror house every time the topic's brought up. It makes me feel...not so girlfriend-y."

Bakugo's eyebrow reflexively twitched at the mention of 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend.' She was right. The idea _did_ freak him out but not for the sole reasons that he knew she was thinking.

"So...friends?" Uraraka laughed weakly and held up her pinky as though coaxing him into some sick promise.

"...Tch. Get real." Bakugo ignored the gesture and brushed past her to proceed along the path.

Uraraka staggered slightly at the contact but still chased after him. "Wait, Bakugo-"

"Oy, pervert-bro! Cha-chan!" Hikaru's voice rang from above them. Both teens spun on their heels to find the orange-haired boy waving at them from an attraction's railing. "Took you long enough!"

"There you are!" Bakugo wasted no time climbing over the railing and taking pursuit after Hikaru who dashed off just as quickly.

"Wait!" Uraraka cried again and floated over the people in line who were knocked down by the trampling duo before her. By the time she landed behind Bakugo and seized Hikaru by his wrist, a ride operator nonchalantly approached and guided them to three conspicuous, full-sized capsules, blatantly ignoring that the trio had just 'cut' their way to the very front of the line. "Hold on, sir, we're not here for-" Uraraka gulped.

"All hands and feet must remain inside your respective capsule at all times," the bored worker droned as he locked them in, "Make sure to keep your arms crossed over your chest, body straight, and absolutely _no_ horseplay while inside."

Bakugo scanned the capsule from top to bottom, inspecting the flimsy flooring under his soles. "What the hell is going on?"

"I've always wanted to try this!" Hikaru squealed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Sorry, Bakugo..." Uraraka grinned and did the same.

The ride operator popped his gum, heaved a long and weighty sigh, fixed his cap, then finally hollered, "Heading down!"

Bakugo barely managed a, "What-" before the plates under him opened and plunged him to a watery raceway. " _ **Fuuuuuck thiiiiiis shiiiiii-**_ " The torpedos weren't actual torpedos after all.

.

.

.

.

"Good job today, Kirishima," Iida complimented as he strode out of the locker room. "Same time tomorrow- don't be late!"

"Got it, class rep!" Kirishima saluted. Once Iida left the room, he instantly keeled over the bench and panted harshly. He'd agreed to the class representative's new workout system to prepare for their final but was completely caught off guard by just how demanding it was. According to his partner, he lacked the stamina for long-winded fights and thus, had to work ten times harder on cardio and disciplining his breaths to maximize his energy. That meant taking an extra 4600 meters on the racetrack and over thirty minutes of Tai Chi exercises post run. "Oh, geez..." he groaned, "I'm going to die before this final."

Kaminari and Sero, who had just finished changing into their regular clothes, didn't fail to throw a snicker Kirishima's way. "Man...you look so spent!"

"It's only Day 3 of this, too..." Kirishima mumbled.

Midoriya and Todoroki popped out from the other side of the lockers, already fully clothed and clean with amused looks on their faces. "Iida does have a relentless itinerary," the green-haired teen acknowledged with a sympathetic grin, "I tried doing it with him once but just couldn't keep up with his laps. Everything else was somewhat doable at least."

Kirishima pressed a fresh towel to his damp spikes. "Way to make me feel better about myself."

The boys shared a chuckle. As Kirishima changed into a dry shirt, Todoroki suddenly thought aloud, "If we're working this hard, I can only imagine what Uraraka must be going through with Bakugo for their training."

A heavy silence fell, both Kirishima and Midoriya swallowing nervous lumps in their throats. They looked at each other for affirmation which did not go unnoticed by Sero. "Say...where are those two?" he nudged Kirishima, "They haven't been around and it's _really_ weird that Bakugo isn't training his butt off with us."

"W-wh-wh-why are you a-asking me?!" the redhead stammered.

"You hang out with him the most, obviously," Sero pressed on, "I'm pretty sure you know where he is. As for Uraraka...that's a different story. Those two have been acting funny with each other lately."

Kirishima gripped the cellphone in his pocket, his eyes growing in size at each of Sero's epiphanies. 'Does he...?'

"Bwahahaha!" Kaminari cackled and slapped Sero on the shoulder. "You're thinking way too hard, man! I'm pretty sure Uraraka just went to...err...find...her own workouts! Yeah! For sure!"

Kirishima looked at the blonde in surprise who winked back at him and grinned widely.

"Th-that's right!" Midoriya chimed in, "And Kacchan has his own way of training and probably doesn't want to be near any of us so...I-I'm sure he's doing his own thing, too."

Sero did not look all that convinced. Another thought crossed his mind but before he could get it out, Kaminari was already pushing him towards the door. "He-hey, wait-"

"I forgot to tell you," Kaminari purred, "There's a super cute girl I know that's sick of being single and totally desperate for a guy. You interested?"

Sero's face instantly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Am I ever?! What's her name? Can I get her number?"

The other three watched in awe as Kaminari effortlessly led an ecstatic Sero out of the locker room, the latter no longer expressing any thoughts about Bakugo and Uraraka's whereabouts. It was fairly easy to distract him, it seemed.

"So why are you hiding them?" was Todoroki's turn to ask as he looked at Kirishima and Midoriya's guilty faces. "Bakugo and Uraraka."

"Err, that is, um-"

"They're together, right?" Todoroki affirmed.

"...Eh?"

Todoroki frowned as though offended that they were still playing the ignorance game with him. "No?"

"Todoroki..." Midoriya muttered, "How long have you...?"

"Just a hunch," Todoroki answered flatly. He noticed the worry in their eyes and shared a tentative smile to put them at ease. "I hold no judgment against them. If they're happy, then so be it."

Finally feeling safe, Kirishima pulled out his cellphone to read over whatever missed texts he received. "Well..." he sighed, "That's if they ever actually get together."

Midoriya and Todoroki looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

To Kirishima's original question, Bakugo's text message simply read, 'No,' which was sent near noon. Then, it followed with, 'What do most people do at this point?' His eye twitched. "That clueless dork."

.

.

.

.

"The Spitter's got quite a kick, eh, Bakugo?" Uraraka's father chuckled.

'The Spitter...should've figured.' Bakugo slurped the last of his spicy niku udon. "I'm never doing that again," he rasped. Between being trolled into fast or fluffy kid rides by the Hikaru brat and then begged and dragged to the Mega Slide by Uraraka, it had been a long and soggy day for the usually fiery teen. The family invited him back to their home for dinner at least, while he ironically warmed up to cool down. His shirt hung in waiting for him in the house's bathroom since jumping into any body of water was not part of his original agenda. Luckily, his phone was spared as he'd shoved it into his satchel before chasing after the nosy brat.

"It was awesome!" Hikaru beamed, "We went _whoosh_ and _swish_ and... _kaboosh!_ Oh, man! I can die happy now."

Bakugo glared at him. "I'll help you out with that."

Uraraka scooted next to him, laughing just as gleefully as the orange-haired goblin, "Oh, come on, Bakugo! It wasn't that bad! You looked like you were having a blast!"

'Having a blast of recycled pool water repeatedly annihilate my ass, sure,' Bakugo nearly retorted but drowned it with a sip of hot green tea. "Thanks for the meal," he grunted and moved his empty bowl to the kitchen sink.

"You're such a grump!" Hikaru jeered and stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

Uraraka shook her head at them, laughing softly as her eyes scanned for the time. "Oh, it's already almost eight," she noted, "We need to get you home, Karu, or your mom will worry." She gathered their dishes, ignoring the boy's protests of how he did not want to go home just yet and to instead have Bakugo sent off before him.

Bakugo traversed to the bathroom to retrieve and put on his shirt. It was still wet, to his annoyance, but at least not as much. "I've got to get going, too. I have some loose ends to take care of."

"And just what is keeping you so busy?" Uraraka teased.

"Nothing you have to worry about," Bakugo smirked back, earning a pout.

Uraraka's father, having also finished his meal, stood from the table and stretched his arms into the air. "I'll drive you two back," he yawned, "It's only proper since we're the hosts today. Bakugo, you take shotgun."

Bakugo's nose wrinkled. "I'm fine. I can walk to the hote-"

"Shotgun!" the older man sang before heading out the door.

"Tch..."

"Bye, Cha-chan..." Hikaru grumbled as he followed her father out, "Aw, you're such a buzzkill now. I don't wanna go home!" He made sure to also glare at Bakugo as he accentuated 'buzzkill,' as if to pin the sole blame on him.

"Thank you for coming with us today, Bakugo," Uraraka's mother bowed in appreciation, "Feel free to come visit again! Anytime!"

After both of her parents and Hikaru tended to their own tidings, Uraraka timidly approached Bakugo next. He stood rather expectantly by the doorway, his feral eyes observing her every move and, she felt, her every breath. "So..." she started lamely, "Thanks for coming out today."

"...Your mom already said that," he scowled.

"O-oh...right." Uraraka blushed at her misstep but kept her smile on despite the blonde's sour expression. "So, um, a-about what we discussed today..."

"I haven't given my answer yet."

Uraraka's mouth fell slightly open at his curt reply. "What...?"

Bakugo rubbed the back of his head, attempting to obscure the blush on his cheeks as his eyes averted hers. "I haven't given my damn answer yet," he reiterated, "I just know that...for sure...I wouldn't put you down as 'just a good friend.'"

Uraraka shifted a few hair strands from her face as she mumbled shyly, "I-I see..."

"By the way, I'm leaving for U.A. tomorrow." Bakugo observed her shocked expression, a sigh departing his lips. "Despite everything that's happened between us, we can't forget that All Might's final is inching closer, day by day. We've tried training around here but, honestly, we need the facilities to make any real progress."

"Tomorrow?" Uraraka asked as a confirmation, "But...it's so-"

"Bakugo!" her father called from the car, "Got everything? Hikaru and I are just about set!"

"I'll be right there!" Bakugo refrained from shouting too loudly. He waited until the older man was dragged into a conversation by Hikaru to lean closer to Uraraka and whisper in her ear, "Tomorrow- 3:30 P.M. at Ugata Station."

"Eh?" Uraraka gasped but was unable to collect her thoughts quickly enough before Bakugo pulled back and started towards the car. She reached out to grab his sleeve but froze in place when her mother appeared in her peripheral.

"That's when my train leaves," he finished just as he sprinted the rest of the way.

Uraraka's fingers twitched, finding that they were stretched to where the explosive quirk user once stood. She watched her father's car disappear down the street and, be it wishful thinking or plausible reality, could have sworn she saw Bakugo glance back at her. The whirlwind of emotions that engulfed her was indescribable, coloring her fair complexion with a redness that matched the disappearing sunset.

The vagueness, the thrill and the hypocrisy of subtle straightforwardness. They were all so... _him_. And it was also very like him to leave her stranded with questions of, 'Why did he tell me that? What are we doing exactly? Isn't he worried, too? Should I wait for him or...?'

"Ochaco?" her mother approached, "Are you alright? Close the door already or else a fly will get inside."

Uraraka cradled her cheek. 'Tomorrow- 3:30 P.M. at Ugata Station.'

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** Sorry for the hiatus. I could offer a professional excuse but I'll be an honest person and leave it at..._

 _"Bloodborne."_

 _Thank you again for your patience and support! 'Til next time!_


	31. Chapter 28

The melon bread just didn't taste as sweet today, Uraraka realized when she found herself staring at the small bite she nibbled on it. Her green tea sat next to her hand, cold and untouched with only the occasional ripples the fallen dust stirred to give it any spirit. She grimaced before setting her bread on the saucer and pushing both it and her forgotten tea to the side.

The brunette's forlorn sighs caught the attention of her parents, both of whom were relaxing in the living room. Her mother looked up from her cross stitching and sent an urgent look to her husband to ask about their daughter's mysterious melancholy. He shrugged nervously and rolled up his floorplans, placing them lightly beside his seat. "Ochaco?" he called.

Uraraka slowly raised her head to him. "Yes, Daddy?"

"You haven't had much of an appetite today," he frowned, "Are you coming down with something?"

"Oh." Uraraka rubbed her stomach and replied with a halfhearted smile, "I guess I'm just not that hungry today." She then looked at her cellphone. A couple hours had passed since she sent the message, 'Are you really leaving?' to Bakugo that morning. He replied with a quick 'Yeah' just several minutes ago, hardly leaving her with anything to continue off of. She pensively looked to her parents who stared back at her in quiet anticipation. "U-um...say-"

"What was that, sweetie?" her mother asked.

Uraraka scratched her chin as she resumed, "Um, you know how I said I wanted to stay here for the entire week?"

Her father tensed immediately which went noticed only by his wife. She gave him a skeptical look before turning back to Uraraka and nodding, "Yes?"

"Err..." Perhaps the difficulty in asking her question had to do with Uraraka's fear of disappointing her parents if she told them she wanted to go back to U.A., having resolved all the things she was fleeing from in the first place, and ultimately, it was just a very sudden decision. "...Bakugo...is going back to U.A. today," she said instead and mentally kicked herself for it. 'Now I sound even more suspicious!'

"Is that why you've been so sad?" her mother deduced with a knowing grin.

Uraraka's face reddened quicker than she could stammer, "Tha-that's...that's...!"

"Did you...want to go back with him?" her father asked with a quietness that ironically deafened the house. A single culpable glance from the girl answered him and to that, he heaved a sigh. "I see."

"But if you and Mommy want me to stay, I don't mind that either!" Uraraka quickly followed, "U.A. can wait! I-it's not like it's urgent or a-anything... Besides, Karu would miss me, too, so-"

"Ochaco," her mother chided gently, rising from the couch. "Daddy and I fully understand- it's okay. You can go."

"Really?!" Uraraka squeaked.

"You still have to train for your final, right?" her father sighed again and forced a smile. "Frankly, I think you'd get a lot more of that done at school than here."

Uraraka could hardly contain the smile that spread across her face. "Mommy..." she sniffed, "Daddy...you guys..."

Her mother chuckled and walked to the dining area to wrap Uraraka in a tight embrace, silencing the girl's sniffles and impending tears of joy. "No time for crying, sweetie," the soft-spoken woman hummed, "You need to pack your things. What time is Bakugo leaving? Maybe you can still ask him to wait for you."

'...The time!' Uraraka's eyes flung to their wall clock, which read 2:41 P.M. "Oh, no!" she cried and flew from her mother's arms, making a dash for her room. "It's almost..! I've still got to pack, too! Eeeyah!"

Uraraka's father picked up his floorplans and began to open them, only to frown dejectedly and roll them back beside his seat. He didn't feel much like thinking about work right now.

"Is something the matter, dear?" his wife asked, turning to him, "You've been acting pretty strange yourself."

"Being a parent is just...so hard sometimes," he laughed cynically.

The chestnut-haired woman smiled warmly at him. "Yes, I suppose it is." She gathered Uraraka's things from the table. "But it can be rewarding."

.

.

.

.

" _ **KATSUKI!**_ " Bakugo flinched as his mother's voice grated from his cellphone, "Explain this enormous bill I received in my e-mail today! What the hell are you doing?! You think money grows on trees, you thick-faced troll?! Don't you dare answer that or I'll kick your ass to kingdom come!"

Her howls echoed through the terminal, turning the public's unwanted attention on him. "Yeah, yeah!" Bakugo snarled back and walked to an abandoned bench, "Quit nagging, woman! I'll pay you back every freagin' yen!"

"And just how the hell are you going to do that?!"

"I'll..get a...a fuckin' job! I'll do part-time and pay you back for all this, alright?!" Bakugo caught his breath. "Just give me some fuckin' time."

Mitsuki hissed disapprovingly but could be heard toning down a tad as she asked, "Was it all worth it at least?"

Bakugo exhaled loudly and smirked. "I wouldn't take it back for anything." He could only imagine the triumphant smile on his mother's face at that moment, either relieved or snide about his admittance.

"You'll have to reintroduce her to us now, Katsuki," Mitsuki purred, "As your official girlfriend."

'As my official girlf- Whoa, whoa! Wait!' Bakugo's focus returned to him. "We're not like that," he swiftly refuted.

"And just what the heck is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Huh. His mother sounded so cold all of a sudden. "She's not my girlfriend," he said through gritted teeth.

"But you just said-"

"I know what I said. But she's not my girlfriend. Not yet, anyway."

"Then what the hell are you doing?! You flush our cash down your adventure drain and risk being away from U.A. for...what?! Tell me, Katsuki!"

"Look, I don't know yet, okay?!" Bakugo pressed the phone tighter to his ear, his teeth grinding so loudly he could hear the clicks through the speaker. "I don't know what it means to be someone's boyfriend. I don't want to fuck things up."

"And like I've always told you, Katsuki, you're more likely to screw things up for yourself if you wait around doing nothing. Ochaco is a good girl, you know."

"Believe me- I know that much. That's why I don't want to fuck anything up with her. I've got to think this through properly."

Though she could not see her son's expression, Mitsuki was impressed, to say the least, by his honesty. Given his personality, she never thought she'd see the day he'd actually show concern for his own actions affecting another person. "Listen to me, Katsuki."

Bakugo's brows furrowed. "What?"

"I completely understand where you're coming from," Mitsuki laughed softly, "And my word of advice to you is...have more faith in yourself! You're my son, aren't you? Go beyond! Quit being a little bitch."

"Hah?!" Bakugo's voice rose, "Do you really understand my issue here, _mother?!_ Because there's an annoying voice in me that really thinks you don't!" He would have gone on with his rant if it weren't for a too familiar girl with fluffy, chocolate brown hair wearing a yellow sundress with her luggage at hand running towards him with a ridiculously big smile on her face. "No way..." he breathed, stepping away from the bench.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuki questioned.

"I've got to go," Bakugo muttered as his feet picked up speed, "Something just came up."

"Hmm. Ne, Katsuki."

"What now?"

"Take good care of Ochaco, you hear? Don't you _dare_ hurt her."

"Wha-" was all Bakugo could get out before the other line clicked off. "Tch, don't you think I already know that? Stupid hag." He stuffed his cell phone into his pocket just as Uraraka reached him. His chest and stomach took turns somersaulting at her presence, his eyes taking in her ruddy and panting form. She was really here.

As if to solidify his belief, Uraraka raised her head to him and giggled, "I take it I'm not too late?"

Bakugo blinked away his shock and took a few steps back. "Just what are you up to, short stack?" he asked as coolly as he could, "I don't remember asking you to see me off."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not here for that then," Uraraka winked at him, "I'm going back with you, silly."

Bakugo had been secretly hoping for this so it was a struggle to contain the smile that tugged at his lips. "Do you even have your ticket?" he grouched.

"Yeah, of course!" Uraraka flashed her phone at him. "Since I was running late, I ordered it online on my way here. It was surprisingly easy, too."

Bakugo rolled his eyes and simpered, "What are you, a commercial?" He turned away from her blinding smile, his cheeks radiating a faint pink. "Quit yapping if you're coming along. Our train's due to arrive in the next few minutes so we should head to our post."

"Sheesh," the gravity manipulator pouted as she followed him, "I thought you'd at least be a _little_ happy to see me..."

Bakugo's lips finally revealed a peek of his teeth, confident that keeping his back to her would be enough to prevent her from seeing the expression he was making. He immediately lost that bliss when he caught sight of a kid with distinct orange hair and mischievous grey eyes standing by the turnstiles, smirking at him.

"Whoa," Hikaru sneered, "That's a creepy face."

A vein popped from Bakugo's temple. 'Stinkin' brat!'

Uraraka's head popped out from behind Bakugo, eyes widening at seeing her disheveled friend standing in front of them. "Karu?"

Hikaru's smirk was replaced by a somber frown at seeing her. "Cha-chan..." he mumbled, "I heard from Uncle and Auntie so I came here as fast as I could. You're leaving, too?"

"Yeah," Uraraka nodded, "It's about time Bakugo and I head back to U.A. to prepare for our final. There isn't much time left. I'm sorry this is so sudden."

 _ **"Train approaching; destination- Musutafu. Please stand behind the safety line and wait for the train to make a complete stop before boarding. Thank you for your patronage."**_

After hearing this announcement, Bakugo nudged Uraraka in the arm, guiding her towards the steps they still had to traverse to catch their ride. "We've got to go," he urged but took a quick second to flick a glare at Hikaru. "Later, cheesehead."

Uraraka nodded in agreement and smiled back at Hikaru. "That's us," she said, "Bye, Karu! And don't worry, I'll come visit again soon. I promise!" She gave him a light hug before walking through the turnstiles with Bakugo and waving her farewell.

Hikaru's fists shook beside him, his teeth bared in an almost accurate reflection of Bakugo's own look of upset. Then, with the widest and most strained smile he could muster, he shouted at them, "Just you two wait! I'll get into U.A., too! Then you won't look at me as just some snot-nosed brat anymore! I'll be a man to respect!"

The two stopped for a second, Uraraka smiling at his vow and Bakugo smirking visibly at it. "Oy, kid," the blonde jeered, "In order to even get into U.A., you won't have a stinkin' chance to be a snot-nosed brat! Fix that shit now so you'll _earn_ people's respect!"

It was hard to tell if the look Uraraka gave him was that of awe or mortification, but he was greeted with satisfaction when Hikaru nodded confidently and said, "I know! Don't underestimate me!" His eyes turned gentle as he then finished with a wave of his hand and beamed, "See you and Cha-chan again soon...Baku-bro."

The change of title jarred Bakugo slightly but he still managed a crooked grimace. "Don't suddenly get chummy, you little shit," he huffed and sprinted up the steps. "Come on, Uraraka! I swear, if we miss this train, you're repurchasing both of our tickets!"

"Eh?!" Uraraka cried and sprinted after him. "I don't have that kind of money! Wait, Bakugo!"

...

The two plopped into their respective seats, Uraraka huffing and puffing for air and Bakugo breathing slightly harder and scowling at her. They barely managed to leap inside the train just as the doors closed, falling over each other in the process and earning snickers from the other riders. Even worse, they had to endure the walk of shame until they found free seats that allowed them to sit together.

"See what happens when you keep talking?" Bakugo barked, "Now we look like idiots."

"But...you were the one who talked to Karu the longest in the end..." Uraraka pointed out.

Bakugo's scowl deepened. "...Shut up. You suck at running." He watched with disdain as the brunette kicked her luggage under her seat. She really had planned to stay with her parents for a long while. "Oy," he nudged her, "Why'd you leave home so early? You could have stayed, you know."

Uraraka gave her luggage one good kick in and smiled up at him. "It's better if we go back together, isn't it?" she reasoned, "That way, we can train properly for All Might's final."

"You're way too happy about that," Bakugo muttered as he placed his elbow on the cushioned armrest. He nearly convulsed when Uraraka suddenly laid her head against his shoulder and kept it there. He stared down at the girl with wide eyes, her warmth permeating his clothes without effort and heating his cheeks. Under what notion she had to press up against him without care in public, he did not know but it sent his heart into a frenzy. "O-oy, Uraraka-"

Uraraka held him close despite her embarrassment. "Just let me rest a bit! I ran a lot today."

"Pfft, what running?" Bakugo scoffed and tried to pull his arm from her grasp. "You looked like a headless chicken at best."

"Bakugo..." Uraraka whined, refusing to let go. "Don't be such a meanie and let me stay like this. Just for a moment. Please?"

'...Acting cute and shit,' Bakugo found himself thinking when her soft mewls reached his ears. He laid back in his seat, scowling at her stubbornness but complying with her request. Like plenty of times before, the gravity manipulator quelled his tempestuous flames to a windless cinder with just a hum and her touch and he welcomed it by leaning against her as well.

Uraraka grinned at the pressure he requited and closed her eyes. "It's not as lonely when you travel with someone, huh?" she whispered.

"Eh," Bakugo grunted, "Makes no difference to me. I don't really care either way." Like hell he'd satisfy her with some sappy answer. He felt her shake against him, obviously holding back the giggles at sensing the dishonesty in his voice. Her uncanny ability to see through him earned her a more defined grimace but, since her gaze was not on him, he turned his attention to the window instead, following the shrines that flew by. As the reality that he was leaving Uraraka's hometown dawned on him, tidbits of conversation from yesternight crept back in his mind.

.

.

Just as Bakugo dreaded, Hikaru was dropped off at his home first, leaving Uraraka's father without any distractions for the remainder of the car ride. And as if the universe had a vendetta against him, traffic was heavy that particular night, too. 'Fuckin' great,' Bakugo inwardly cursed as he stared out the window.

"Ah, we used to take Ochaco there all the time when she was little!" the man next to him said, giddily pointing at the colorful toy shops closing up for the night.

Bakugo recognized a swirly-eyed rice cake plush toy that sat by at the front window and smirked. "She has that exact same toy in her room, too."

"...Excuse me?"

Bakugo's stomach lurched. "S-so she's told me," he veered, "Not...that I'd personally know. Obviously."

"Hm..."

'Shit!' Bakugo's teeth bore into his lower lip. 'I fucked up pretty bad there!'

"Your relationship with Ochaco..." Uraraka's father turned a corner. "What is it, exactly?"

Bakugo squinted at him. "What are you asking me?" he questioned back.

A smirk played on the man's lips. "I wasn't born yesterday, Bakugo," he mused, "I've seen how you two interact. You're not just simple friends."

The glaring red light layered over the matching tint on Bakugo's cheeks, his mouth hung open, stunned into speechlessness.

Uraraka's father turned to him. "Did I hit the nail on the head?" he affirmed with a toothy grin.

Bakugo's throat ached to make up an alibi but a part of him, oddly enough, didn't mind being found out like this. It was, in a sense, relieving. "Hmph, you're only half right," he admitted, "I wasn't lying before. She and I aren't dating."

"Oh?" the man's tone rose with curiosity.

"But-" Bakugo watched the cars in the opposite lane move past him then looked to Uraraka's father. "I'd be lying if I said I don't want to...eventually."

The emerald hue for proceeding reflected off the older man's wide, caramel eyes. His hands stilled on the steering wheel, gripping tightly on the rubbery material. He knew the boy was honest to a fault but this was ridiculous. He hardly expected the possibility of his daughter being whisked away by her former tournament rival and to be told about it to his face, too. A boisterous honk from behind recalled him to driving forward only to then pull over at an empty spot just before the end of the block and hit his hazard lights.

Bakugo pursed his lips at the man's silence, glancing out the window again. His own answer also surprised him, but he gathered those were his true feelings after all since they came out on their own. There was no way he'd take that back.

"You..." Uraraka's father murmured, locking the brakes and releasing the steering wheel. "Of all people, _you_ want to date my daughter?"

Bakugo tore his gaze from the window and shifted it to the man beside him. "I like her, so what's the problem with that?" he huffed.

"Why Ochaco?!" Uraraka's father demanded, "I'm sure there are plenty of pretty, perhaps more 'experienced' girls at U.A. so why her? If you think she's easy to fool just because of her gentle nature then you've got another thing comin'!"

"...'Why her' you say?" Bakugo rasped before then snickering, "Hmph. The real question you want an answer to is ' _why me_ ,' right? You said so yourself- why do _I_ want to date her?" He brought a fist down to his lap and straightened up in his seat. "It's only natural to want to be around someone you like, isn't it? And she's a girl with titanium spunk so I can deal with that. Either way, that's a dumb question."

Strangely, Uraraka's father couldn't say he was angry at the things this boy was saying. As coarse as the delivery was, it was also- most importantly- pure and sincere, unclouded by coats of sugar or convoluted fluff to trick his fatherly ego into giving his approval.

This boy, Bakugo Katsuki, was a human battering ram.

"I don't know the first thing about spoiling girls or being gushy or whatever," Bakugo grumbled on, "I have shit manners, I say whatever I want without reserve, and I piss a lot of people off."

"Hm," the dirty blonde man breathed deeply, "You're not doing a very good job of selling yourself."

"But I really don't give a shit about any of that." Bakugo slumped to his knees. "Uraraka- as long as she's with me, I'll make everything work. No matter what it fuckin' takes." His filter was breaking but it was too late to retract anything now. All he could do was wait.

There was quiet. Then a breath.

"Mochi."

Bakugo looked up from the shadows. "Huh?"

"Paper stars in a bottle. Visiting shops that sell strange or cute trinkets. Cheeseburgers minus the pickles. Sweets and small fluffy things. And...encouragement and understanding."

"...What are you talking about?"

Uraraka's father shared a small smile and turned off his hazard lights. After ensuring the next lane was safe, he undid the handbrakes and pulled out to the street again. "You don't have to worry about fulfilling impossible requests with Ochaco. If you can share those things with her, she'll be happy."

Bakugo's eyes widened. "You mean-"

.

.

"Oyyyy!"

Bakugo snapped into awareness at Uraraka's voice as she waved at something- rather, someone- ahead of them. Were they at U.A. already? When did it get so dark? His brows furrowed as he looked at the direction of her greeting in time to see Kirishima running towards them. Right. He'd forgotten he texted the clown-haired dunderhead just before they arrived at Musutafu, letting him know he and Uraraka were on their way.

Uraraka pulled excitedly at his cuff. "Hey, it's Kirishima!" she said, "It's great timing he's out here, huh?"

"Oh, yeah," Bakugo scoffed, " _Great_ timing. He's a fuckin' psychic."

"Uraraka!" Kirishima chirped, "Bakugo! You're both finally back! And at the same time? What are the odds of that?" He automatically took Uraraka's luggage for her and even extended a hand to the blonde only to be met with a classic, scornful scowl. He simply grinned and persisted no more.

"How is everyone?" Uraraka asked as they walked back to the dorms, "It feels like we-" She stopped when Bakugo's eyes landed on her, bringing a rosy color to her face. To point out that they were both away at her hometown would imply something he was strongly against- seeming like a legitimate couple. She rummaged her mind for an excuse, sputtering out, " _I've_ been gone forever. Oh, boy! Is Deku training hard? I bet he is! Always working hard at his craft, that Deku! Iida too, I bet. Teehee!" Her chest ached a little but it wasn't something she couldn't hide.

Bakugo's glare intensified at her strained giggling. "Tch."

"Not as hard as I've been training!" Kirishima wailed, "The class rep's been pushing me past my limits! I think even my biceps grew biceps. Heck, I can't even feel my legs!"

"I-Iida did?!" Uraraka gasped, sincerely surprised.

As he and Uraraka continued to catch up, Kirishima's eyes occasionally darted to Bakugo, secretly seeking a reaction that hinted at their new relationship. What was the confession like? Were they official? Did the explosive romance novice finally figure out how to progress? He wanted to ask all these but, judging by the venomous glint in Bakugo's carmine orbs, knew he'd have to be patient. To further complicate things, Uraraka still didn't know he was helping Bakugo behind the curtains. He turned back to the brunette, his jagged teeth bared to a cheery smile. "What about you, Uraraka?" he asked, "Got any training done on your trip? Interesting stuff?"

"Eh..." Uraraka faked a sad sigh, "I think I relaxed too much. Overall, it was..." She looked at Bakugo again. He kept his glare on her. "Pretty uneventful. I guess."

Bakugo tried his best to ignore the heavy iron that fell to the bottom of his stomach. Now he knew how she felt that one evening. Cold. Who knew denouncing a simple label could bother a person so much?

"Funny enough," Kirishima chuckled, "Couples are sprouting all over U.A. right now. In fact, just the other day, this girl came up to me with a box of chocolates and-" Uraraka's luggage was snatched from him before he could say anymore along with the gravity manipulator who was walking beside him just a few seconds ago. He blinked at Bakugo who held both closely, smoke trailing from his scalp as he stomped ahead.

"Bakugo?!" Uraraka yelped, "Hey, hold on, I was still talking to Kirishima!"

"No point screwing around with him!" Bakugo hissed back, "That fuckin' turd knows everything! He's just playing stupid!"

Uraraka turned to Kirishima in shock, squeaking, "Eehhh?!"

"Hey!" Kirishima's nose wrinkled dejectedly as he ran after the two. "I was acting dumb to save _you!_ Why'd you have to give me out like that? So uncool, man."

"Shut up, Kirishima! Get lost!"

"But you called me here! Besides, I missed you guys so we should hang out and catch up through tonight. Right, Uraraka?"

"In your fuckin' dreams!"

Uraraka bounced alongside Bakugo, staring down at the larger hand that enveloped hers. So he'd told his closest friend about her. About _them_. Such a realization made her chest and stomach flutter, stretching her lips into a smile. Despite their odd situation, at least a glimmer of hope remained.

As for Bakugo, he just kept his gaze on the encroaching dormitory, refusing to clue Uraraka in on his resolve with its blemish of uncertainties. Once everything was crystal clear, indisputable, he decided-

Only then could he properly face her.


	32. Chapter 29

The reality of being back at U.A. struck the two like a wrecking ball as they struggled to balance physical exercise and rushing their leftover studies. Yet they somehow managed to develop a system where Uraraka would crash Bakugo's dorm room and pester him, often against his enraged protests, into helping finish her assignments in exchange for a 'thank you,' chaste hug and, what happened more often now, taking up a good portion of his bed and falling asleep on it for some indefinite amount hours. As anticipated, they had the most catching up to do in terms of physical training, often working with faint bags under their eyes from giving themselves only a few hours of sleep each night to occupy the training facilities the very hour they opened each morning. 'We deserve this,' both secretly admitted at the start of every training set but carried on anyway with only the promise of a passing grade in All Might's final to keep them going. Their classmates would join them a few hours after, usually surprised by how early the two would start but quickly accepting it as normal.

Approximately eighteen hours before the start of their finals week, Class 1-A decided to squeeze their time and take a meal break in the Lunch Rush cafeteria instead of going into town. Today's menu options consisted of a rice ball combo, traditional bento and vegetarian soba. To accompany them were U.A.'s third-year students which made for a smaller group anyway so the cafeteria was still fairly roomy.

"You guys were at it again today, huh?" Kaminari, holding a tray of simple rice balls, salad and miso soup, took his spot next to an already irritated and sleep-deprived Bakugo. "I don't know how you and Uraraka do it. You're like quirk-crazy machines."

"If you've got time to yak then shut your face and eat!" Bakugo hissed as he took a violent bite of his shrimp tempura.

"Alright, chill," Kaminari retreated. The last thing he wanted to do was agro the grouchy teen and risk getting his lady-winning face blown off. Holding what was left of his pride, he slid closer to Kirishima, Sero and Sato who all chortled loudly at him.

"Pissed Bakugo off again?" Sero teased.

Kaminari shrugged and took a sad sip of his miso. "Yep! Hard to believe I actually missed the guy."

"Aw, don't take it personally," Kirishima chuckled as he popped open his juice box, "He's just a big grump because he hasn't been sleeping right."

The boys swung their heads Bakugo's way in time to see him raise an arm and stab his chopsticks into his bento, shoveling the rice and chicken into his mouth at an alarming speed. " _ **HURRY UP AND DIGEST, DAMN IT!**_ "

Kaminari scratched the back of his head and gulped, "That's a sad excuse to have a shorter temper for..."

"I don't think I'd want to take him on anytime soon," Sato confessed and nodded at Kaminari. "You're a brave guy to challenge him, Kaminari, and I really respect that."

Kaminari blinked back. "What."

"It's a shame, really," Sero added with a chew of his riceball, "That's why I stand by what I said to Thirteen before- he'll never become a beautiful hero."

" _ **Hah?!**_ " Bakugo bellowed from his spot, "I heard that, tape-face! You wanna go?! I'll kill you! You, too, Kirishima! Quit starting shit!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Kirishima jumped and mistakenly spat his juice on Bakugo's collar.

"Ooooh..." Sero, Sato and Kaminari winced in disgust.

"Oh, crap..." Kirishima groaned, "Bad move, Eijiro. Bad move."

Bakugo slammed his chopsticks on the table and shot up from his seat. "Alright, you bastards, now it's on! There's about to be a massacre at this table!"

"Wh-why me, too?!" Sato whimpered as the trio used him as an unwilling human shield. "Please reconsider this, Bakugo-"

" _ **DIE!**_ "

"Tsk, tsk," Yaoyorozu smacked her lips, "Can't they see they're embarrassing us? We're in the presence of our class seniors, too..." Her eyes shifted to the third-year students sitting around them, frowning and whispering among each other and coloring her cheeks an indignant red.

Todoroki, who sat quietly next to her with his bowl of soba, gave a small smile. "This is something you should be used to by now, don't you think?"

"Todoroki is right," Tokoyami assured her with a complimentary nod from Koda beside him, "You shouldn't put too much blame on yourself. There are some things you just can't control and you have to accept that."

"Well, certainly, but still..." Yaoyorozu pouted, "I can't help but feel self-conscious about it."

"Bah, don't mind those old guys!" Mineta piped into her doubts, "They're graduating soon anyway! We're next in line to the throne!" He peeked at Yaoyorozu's ample chest and smirked. "Then I'll get all the babes!"

"Eeeek!" Toru recoiled, "Mineta is doing something pervy again..."

Jiro flicked the shorter boy on the head with her earjack. "What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with _them?_ "

Mineta looked to the table where Bakugo had forcefully pinned Sato on Kirishima, Sero and Kaminari and held them all down with a single arm. "No way," the grape hero stuck his tongue out, "They're total goofs."

"Kaaaaaaah!" Uraraka's voice rang through the cafeteria next as she stood over Iida, Midoriya, Asui and Mina at their own table. "I'm so pumped for All Might's final! Bring it! I'm not afraid of anything! I've lost too much sleep to back out now!"

"Yeah!" Mina joined in her rally, "We're in it to win it! Go, Ochaco! Heck, go everyone!"

"That's the spirit, you two!" Iida encouraged with a sharp swing of his arm then proceeded to pump a hand in the air for encouragement. "Failure is assured only in one's own mind! Therefore, think only of success!"

Midoriya scooted towards Asui to gain some distance from the three throwing their cheers out in the open. "It sure is great that Mirio gave us third-year passes to Lunch Rush before he, Hado and Amajiki left for their joint internship in Hokkaido. That was very generous of him."

Asui nodded giddily and slurped up her soba. "Their food is pretty good, too. Ribbit. You can tell this school really aims to keep its students in tip-top shape."

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fighting, woo!" Uraraka, Mina and Iida continued to chant.

"Th-they're so passionate, aren't they?" Midoriya laughed, "I'm almost a little jealous."

"...Now I'm highly motivated," Asui stated flatly and pumped a fist over her head.

Midoriya's jaw dropped. "You, too?!"

A taller student left his own group of friends and suddenly approached their table, strangely, making a beeline for Uraraka herself. His presence chided the five almost immediately but he shared with them a warm smile before turning to the brunette and cheerily greeting, "Hey there, Uraraka! You're pretty lively today."

'Uraraka- you're pretty' were the only words Bakugo heard before his head instantly snapped up to see who was throwing her such bold compliments.

"Oh, hi there, Kajiwara," Uraraka smiled at him, "Haven't seen you around lately. How are you?"

Bakugo had seen this student before; his tousled jet black hair and U.A. sweater vest attire his obvious trademarks. This third-year student visited their classroom more often earlier in the year, usually, to chat up Uraraka, trade external hard drives, lend her his notebooks or _something._ It was always something.

"Yeah, sorry," Kajiwara chuckled, "I've just been so busy filling up my credits and studying for college entrance exams that lately I feel like I'm not even really here. But anyway..." He clumsily pulled a USB from his pocket with a sheep plush chain attached to it. It caught against the material of his pants, causing it and the USB to fall to the floor with a loud clack. He and Uraraka flinched in sync before he scrambled to retrieve the delicate device. Visibly rattled, he brushed the sheep with his fingers before then offering the USB to her. "Yikes! I, uh, didn't mean to do that. But um...thanks for lending me the drama. It was really sad, just as you said, but it had its funny parts which I liked a lot."

Uraraka's face lit up like a star as she grasped his hand still holding the USB. "Oh my goodness!" she squealed, "Right?! Ugh, and I absolutely died when he decided to take his mother's side of owning the company and not marry the girl! They were so perfect for each other!"

Midoriya and Kirishima furtively peeked over at Bakugo and felt their stomachs tickle with amusement at the blonde's demonic grimace.

"Ye-yeah," Kajiwara swallowed nervously as his cheeks grew redder. He smiled down at Uraraka's enthusiastic gesture and used his other free hand to place atop hers to return the sentiment. "But in the end, he did it to overthrow his mother from the Board and took over the company completely and married the girl anyway, so it all worked out."

Uraraka shook their hands harder. "Kyaaah, but still! I was _dying!_ You have no idea how much!"

"Tch," Bakugo grumbled lowly, "Being so touchy-feely with other people like that. She's got some nerve."

"What was that?" Sero grunted from under Sato only to receive a hard punch on the back of his head.

"Yo, Taichi!" a brown-haired senior called from afar, presumably one of Kajiwara's friends. "Time to go, _loverboy!_ We have practice in a few and I don't want Present Mic yelling at us for being late- _again_."

Uraraka blinked innocently at her addressed friend. "Loverboy?" she repeated.

Midoriya, Kirishima, and now Kaminari stared at Bakugo, lips thinned in apprehension. Todoroki allowed a quick glance but kept his expression fairly stoic. Bakugo ignored all of their extra attention, his eyes red and glowing with rage, fully occupied with trying to burn Kajiwara to a crisp with their vindictive stillness.

Kajiwara glared at his friend but then smiled again at Uraraka and the others seated at the table. "Um, se-see you around then!" he hurriedly muttered and chased after his snickering instigator.

Bakugo's sight never left Uraraka as she sat back down to make light chat with Mina. A heaviness weighed on his chest at what had just transpired, one that was annoyingly reminiscent of uncertainty...insecurity. Feeling his strength suddenly dwindle, he released Sato and the others then proceeded to shove the rest of his lunch aside and abruptly dismiss himself from the table.

"Oy, Bakugo!" Kirishima rushed to pack up both his and Bakugo's trays, returned them to the kitchen window, then took off after the angered teen. "Wait up!"

"Oh, Kajiwara? He's one of my middle school friend's brother actually- really nice guy. It's funny how even now he's-" Uraraka's comment was cut short when she caught a glimpse of Bakugo stomping to the exit, visibly perturbed. Strange. He seemed like he was in somewhat of a good mood not that long ago. She also couldn't help but notice a small group of girls giggling after him as he passed by, one of them blushing particularly brighter as the others whispered some things to her.

'Huh,' Uraraka blinked absently as a plethora of questions flooded her. Did that girl know him? Did he say something to her? Why was that girl looking more and more flustered? What was with this sudden urge to call out to Bakugo? 'Come here for just a minute.' To say those kinds of things and have him linger around her for even just a moment longer. Uraraka held herself.

"Ah, she went quiet," Asui croaked, "Did we say something bad to her-ribbit?"

"Hey, Uraraka..." Mina pointed at the gravity manipulator. "You have a really scary expression on right now. What's the matter?"

Uraraka jumped and touched her face, somewhat jarred. "Eh? Me? Scary?" Her friends nodded back to which she smiled brightly and said, "I-it's nothing, really! I just had a weird epiphany about something. But now I forgot what it was- silly me!" Seeing they were not entirely convinced, she followed up with a jovial laugh to deter them from the actuality that, sadly, there was a growing uneasiness in her heart.

...

"You sure ditched the cafeteria pretty quick. Did the food make you _that_ sick?"

"Rrrggh..."

"I mean, my lunch was pretty good, I don't know about yours. I would have enjoyed my juice more, too, if you hadn't pancaked Sato on top of us."

"You fuckers deserved it."

"...And say, did you see that guy Uraraka was talking to? They were pretty friendly with each other. I wonder what their relationship is-"

"Oy! Kirishima! Shut the hell up already!"

Kirishima expertly dodged a swift right hook from the temperamental blonde, skidding slightly in his lane on the track field. Shrugging off his near brush with death, he jogged a little ahead with his head still held high. "Seriously, though," he spoke between breaths, "What's going on with you and Uraraka? You guys don't exactly give off a couple-y vibe."

"...That's because people are only considered 'couples' if they're together, turtle turd," Bakugo retorted and picked up speed.

The statement nearly brought Kirishima to a dusty stop. "Eh?! Hold on, aren't you two together now, though?!"

"What do you think, asshole?!" Bakugo shouted in return, stomping even harder.

The heavy shrug of Bakugo's shoulders tipped Kirishima to his answer, prompting the redhead to forcefully yank his best friend back to face him. "How are you _not_ together? What was that dramatic pursuit to her hometown for then?"

Bakugo roughly smacked Kirishima's hand from his shoulder and continued his run. "It's complicated," he rasped, "I still have research to do."

"You're thinking _way_ too hard about this, dude," Kirishima sighed and ran after his aggravated friend. "It's not like people are going to give you a two out of five-star rating just because you forgot to hold the door open for Uraraka or something. Though, that would be pretty dumb on your part if that actually happened." Sensing the blonde's lack of amusement, he then asked, "Do you still like her at least?"

Bakugo blushed into his scowl, refusing to utter a reply and simply running faster.

"Ahh..." Kirishima groaned, "Bakugo, what do you think Uraraka is? Ugly? Because you'd be dead wrong about that."

"Hah?!" Bakugo snarled, "What does that have to do with anything?!"

"If you keep stalling like this, she might get tired of waiting and before you know it, poof! Some other, most likely a _much_ _nicer_ guy is going to snatch her from you."

"Look, you nosey-ass punk, I'll get to it...eventually. I mean, it's not like I _don't_ want her to be my...my-"

"Come on, sound it out. Two syllables. _Girl-friend_."

"Fuckin' clam it, I said! Shit, I swear, if you do anything to fuck with me and Uraraka, you're gonna-"

.

.

.

.

"And...time!" Uraraka barely managed to get the last word out before the immense gust from Iida's wake sent her stumbling backwards and into Mineta and Sero, sending the three of them to the ground with pained grunts. Mina, Midoriya and Todoroki crossed the finish line just a few seconds after as Uraraka pried herself from the boys under her.

"What the heck?" Sero grunted, "First Sato now you, Uraraka. I'm having bad luck with people squashing me today."

"What are you talking about?" a dazed but blissful Mineta squealed, "This isn't bad luck. This is heaven."

"Sorry," Uraraka mumbled, trying her best to disregard Mineta's invasive stare on her rear which was badly positioned just over his face. She quickly made herself proper and approached her other friends with a stopwatch at hand.

Mina, panting heavily alongside Aoyama who had just trailed in after everyone else, gave a small chuckle as she conceded to Iida's speed. Taking in another couple of breaths, she asked wearily, "Was our time any better that round?"

"Err..." Uraraka held up the watch. "Two seconds earlier is good, right?"

"Argh!" Mina moaned, confirming otherwise. "That's not good enough at all! I need to be faster to stand a chance in this final! You, too, Aoyama!" She grabbed the poor boy's collar and shook him wildly. "We can't slack off anymore, you hear me? Get serious already!"

Aoyama's arms swung limply like old rope, feeling far too exhausted to protest or pull away from his partner. "Pauvre de moi..." he wept, "Why do people always shake me..."

Uraraka attempted to pull the two apart but was only met with more shaking on Mina's part. Seeing the futility, she retreated her hand and shared an uncertain smile. "So..." she said, "Why are we doing cardio exercises again? Shouldn't we be training our quirks instead?"

Midoriya grasped his knees and panted deeply, drops of sweat trickling down his temple. He turned a squinty eye at Todoroki who, while also panting, kept a much calmer pose and wiped the salty moisture from his upper lip. He understood the look Midoriya gave him and answered, "Stamina training is also important."

"Yeah, I guess..." Uraraka grinned lopsidedly, "I just hope my speed measures up to you guys since I'm not all that great at-"

"You'll be just fine!" Iida cut in, patting the hesitant girl on her back. "We all agreed we'd go through this so now it's your turn, Uraraka. I'll be watching your time so rest assured, the results will be accurate."

"Eh-heh..." a shaky laugh left Uraraka's lips, "Th-thank you, Iida, but you really don't need to trouble yourself..." Normally, she'd be more than motivated by this open chance to train some more and catch up to her friends but perhaps the many nights of shortened sleep were gaining on her first.

A wave of thick, ash brown curls swept the wind, suddenly invading her peripherals. Turning her head to the side, Uraraka found that it was the same girl who acted so bashful around Bakugo earlier. She looked on as this girl opened her water bottle and took a long, slow sip before sealing it back up and exhaling an equally long sigh. Dark, lengthy lashes, a slim but lean figure, sun-kissed skin and eyes that glowed like the richest fire opal. She hated to admit it, but this girl's exotic charm was hard to ignore.

"Die, Kirishima! Dig a fuckin' hole and stay there!"

Both Uraraka and the mysterious U.A. girl flinched at the ear-piercing voice that could only belong to Bakugo. As suspected, Uraraka found him and Kirishima sprinting down the various track lanes, just where the girl was gazing at earlier.

Without another thought left for their current exercise, Midoriya and the others also observed the scene, staring in awe at how Bakugo could diffuse so much of his wrath while keeping his pace. Kirishima was stumbling over himself as he headed their way, but more to avoid being punched than it was him losing stamina. "Bakugo, calm down!" he panted but knew his plea would fall on deaf ears anyway. Especially one such as that.

"Like hell I will!" Bakugo snarled, "You just _had_ to piss me off so now you're gonna get it!" He took the leap and Kirishima took the dive. Then, within a blink of an eye, two small hands tapped the blonde's back and he flipped in midair, trapped in a perpetual spin that made him roar out, "U..ra...ra...ka!"

"You've gotten pretty good at that," Kirishima, smiling with relief, noted as he moved behind Uraraka and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"It comes with being Bakugo's partner," Uraraka shrugged and joined her fingertips.

Like a feral cat who just had his dinner scared away, Bakugo landed on all fours, his teeth bared at his classmates and more specifically at Uraraka for intervening on his rampage. He stood straight as a fern, spat out a pebble and marched towards her.

Uraraka felt her heart skip, suddenly aware of Bakugo's exposed, muscle-contoured arms swinging rashly as he neared her. Despite the ambiguity lodged between them, she still could not deny this boy's rugged appeal, made only more prominent when he practically pressed his chest to her face and took her head in his hand to have her eyes meet his.

"Oy..." he spoke lowly, "What the hell did you do that for? You realize I almost had Kirishima there?"

Uraraka mustered a defiant glare, fighting to keep her blush from growing too red. "Well, yeah," she huffed, "That was the point. I wanted to save him from you."

"Oy, oy..." Kirishima mumbled, "I totally had Bakugo where I wanted him! I just...goofed up a bit, is all. I could have totally handled him by myself."

"And you're getting defensive because...?" Uraraka frowned.

Kirishima quickly shook his head. "No, no, I'm not! I just meant that, you know, I totally had Bakugo on the ropes and- Oh, boy." He looked at Uraraka's disapproving brow then to Bakugo's darkening glare, baffled as to how he ended up being the bad guy in a situation he was trying to better. He imagined a completely different outcome, for sure.

"You and the others still got Uraraka pegged as 'frail,' Kirishima?" Bakugo smirked, "Because you'd be dead wrong about that." Uraraka's eyes widened at his unexpectedly _positive_ comment and Kirishima, who was cornered literally just seconds before, now smirked back with satisfaction. Victory still went to the faithful confidant. Bakugo seemed to realize what came out of him just a few seconds too late because he hurriedly shook his hand at them as if to say 'never mind' and scowled at the dirt beneath his shoes.

Class 1-A traded confused looks, unsure of how to react to the odd tension. "Let's get back to running," Todoroki sighed, not bothering to hide his disinterest. "We're wasting time just standing around here looking clueless." He led them to the neighboring unoccupied lanes where they diligently resumed their exercises.

Midoriya left after them with a smile, peeking over his shoulder to check on Uraraka. He knew that behind her disgruntled facade was a nervous yet delighted girl whose cheeks glowed with her feelings for his childhood friend. And despite everyone's doubts, said childhood friend reciprocated this affection, though not as blatant given his now hunched form and tightened fists. But there was an unmistakable softness in those blood-red eyes. Often, they'd be filled with so much hatred and malice but whenever they looked at her and especially now, Midoriya could only see a gentle and protective warmth.

"Anyway!" Bakugo returned his scowl to Uraraka as his arms folded stiffly over his chest. "What have you been doing, playing tag? I told you to take your training more seriously! Do you have any idea what day this is?!"

"Eh?!" Uraraka cried, "Who's playing?! I'm working on stamina and speed along with everyone else!" She threw a palm to where she thought her friends stood only to find them gone.

Kirishima hovered a hand over his brow and peered to where the rest of Class 1-A was. "Hm? Really? That's strange. They all seem to be in another lane from you."

"Uraraka..." Bakugo tapped his foot impatiently.

"I swear!" Uraraka squeaked.

The ash brown-haired girl, who was observing everything from not that far away, took a couple of tentative steps towards the three. "U-um..." she started. She waited until their attention was on her before giving Bakugo an amorous eye and smiling at him. "Hi! The name's Seiko, third-year."

Uraraka's heart sank. 'She really came up to him,' she thought woefully, glancing up at Bakugo to gauge a reaction.

"And?" he practically snarled and made her feel almost silly to be so anxious.

The girl seemed unbothered as she giggled softly and tapped a knuckle against Bakugo's chest. "Bakugo, right?" She looked at Uraraka and Kirishima. "And...friends. Hm, I've heard promising things about you- rising talent, naturally athletic, hot-blooded..." Another word almost slipped her lips but she drew it back with her teeth. "I was wondering if you'd like to, uh..."

Uraraka noticed her hand rise to grip Bakugo's own but quickly pulled herself back. "U-um, Bakugo-" she whispered.

"Oh! Uraraka!" A track-suited Kajiwara zoomed past Seiko and skidded to a stop next to the gravity manipulator. A cloud of tan dust and pebbles erupted from under his soles, smothering Uraraka, Bakugo and Seiko in the process as Kirishima had enough time to hop back and out of the dust zone.

Uraraka pinched her nose and waved the cloud away. "Kajiwara?" she coughed, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that," Kajiwara beamed, "My friends and I are here practi- Er, training for our Hero License Exam. Since it's our last year, the teachers have been coaching us without mercy. It's understandable, I guess." He looked at the ash brown-haired girl glaring at him. "Oh! Hey there, Seiko."

"Hero License Exam?" Uraraka repeated, surprised. "And you two know each other?"

Seiko pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. "Unfortunately."

"Heh," Bakugo took the opportunity to sneer at the person of his scorn, "You're supposed to be a third-year student yet you still don't have your Hero Provisional License? That's why slackers don't belong in this school."

"What'd you say, kid?" Kajiwara's expression immediately darkened.

Bakugo only smirked wider as he felt a bloated bitterness rise to his throat. "What? Need a hearing aid, you generic side character?"

"Do you mind, Taichi?" Seiko interrupted and placed her hands on her hips. "I was here first so beat it."

"What's your problem, Seiko?" Kajiwara mirrored her. "I'm here to talk to Uraraka, not you or...your...butt of a boyfriend or whatever."

Uraraka felt as though a javelin just shot her from behind and pierced through her chest. To think that someone outside of their circle thought Bakugo and that strange girl looked more of a couple than she and he did. Maybe it had to do with the 'grit' chemistry their appearances shared? Or maybe their height difference complimented one another better?

The tan on Seiko's face could not hide the blush that illuminated it. "B-boyfriend?!" she nearly choked from embarrassment, "Don't make strange accusations! Bakugo, we...I-I just-"

Bakugo's lips opened to protest but found his words lost in a boisterous and half-cracked-

"A race!"

They all turned to the smallest figure in their little group whose face was as red as a tomato and hands clamped onto the hem of her black and pink sports jacket. "...Er, a-a race!" her voice quivered, "I'll..."

Kirishima leaned lazily on his left foot and tucked his hands behind his head. "Hah... Why a race all of a sudden, Uraraka?" he asked.

This whole scene was turning horribly muddy and Uraraka just wanted out of it. Instead, in an attempt to change the subject and put some distance between Bakugo and the girl named Seiko, she impulsively blurted a challenge. To admit such a petty mistake was unthinkable at this point. "I, uh-" She noticed Bakugo's eyes fully on her and held a hand to her chest. "Y-you...you guys keep thinking I'm being lazy and slacking off so I want to prove that I'm not...in a race!" 'Yes, that's it!' She put on a determined smile at seeing Seiko's eyes also glued to her. "And I refuse to lose!"

Bakugo placed a heavy hand on Uraraka's head. "Tch! Oy, Uraraka, you've never been able to beat me in any of our practices before. What makes you think you can do it now, huh? Quit talking nonsense!"

Seiko and Kajiwara frowned uneasily at the pair's contact with Seiko interjecting with, "You know what? I'll join! Actually, we should make this interesting and..." Her eyes flicked in Bakugo's direction before focusing back on Uraraka. "...Have the winner treat any loser he or she wants to lunch."

Kajiwara shot his hand up in the air. "In that case, count me in!" he said excitedly and smiled at Uraraka.

Bakugo felt the hairs on his neck stand and prickle, his eyes glowing menacingly at the proposed wager. He knew what Kajiwara was up to and giving Uraraka that straightforward stare was proof enough.

"Sounds like fun," Kirishima chirped and hung his arm over Bakugo's rigid shoulders. "I could use a good, fun run with some friends. Right, Bakugo?"

"Hands off before I kill you," Bakugo threatened and was immediately released. He glared daggers at Kajiwara who remained oblivious to his murderous intent. "There's no way I'm letting that fucker win."

Seiko tapped Uraraka lightly on the shoulder. "Shall we?" she purred and whisked her hair over her shoulders as she led them to the starting line.

"...Ermm." With a loud gulp, Uraraka followed after Seiko, Kirishima, Bakugo and Kajiwara in that order, her face contorted in confusion and dread. "Somehow it ended up like this..."

* * *

 **NOTE:** _I FINALLY had the chance to update._

 _Thank you, everyone, for your patience and the encouraging messages and reviews that some of you left during my hiatus._

 _Everything is fine, thank you for asking, it was just...the holidays and work was swamped. Even though I had one-third of this chapter's draft written up mid-November, I never had time to really 'relax' and just write. I was just way too exhausted each night and kept drawing a blank._

 _Regardless, I'm back now and thank you again for not giving up on me._


	33. Chapter 30

"Hup!" Jiro held her breath as she flung two hands full of glistening water at herself. Along with her face, neck, and hair, the upper portion of her shirt also became soaked but she simply welcomed it as an added coolant much deserved after her rigorous workout with Kaminari. Speaking of which... "Where is that weirdo anyway?" she asked aloud after reattaching the water hose to its rightful faucet. She specifically remembered telling him to wait quietly nearby while she took a moment to refresh herself and, unsurprisingly, the boy had instead vanished altogether.

"Hey, Jiro!" a voice squeaked from behind.

Jiro stiffened at the unexpected presence. When she turned, it felt almost like a bad prank when a suspended set of female workout clothes swayed before her. "Ha...Hagakure? Why are you sneaking around like that?"

The grey sports bra shook from side to side. "Sorry, sorry!" said Toru, "I was just going to get a drink of water when I saw you. I was wondering if you wanted to join me and the others for our endurance run! We start in about ten minutes."

"Ah, I'd love to, but...uh, Kaminari and I have our own sets to work on, so..." Jiro winced. It felt awkward- as if she was making an excuse to avoid Toru since Kaminari was not exactly present to back her claim.

"Oh, I see..." Toru could only be imagined nodding, "You guys, too, huh? Heh-heh, it's so funny! Bakugo, Kirishima and Uraraka kind of went off to do their own thing a while ago so I guess now we're all just kind of split up. But no worries! As long as we all get our training done, that's all that matters, right?"

Jiro scratched her head. "I guess?" she mumbled, uncertain of what Toru was hinting at.

"See you around then!" Toru's shoes and knee-high socks skipped towards the water fountain. "By the way, I think I saw Kaminari near the equipment stand! He was talking to someone. I didn't recognize who she was, though."

'A girl.' Jiro cracked a smile and waved at her partially invisible friend. "Right. Thanks, Hagakure!" Her shoes scuffled loudly as she marched to the place where her partner was supposedly seen. Luckily, it wasn't that far or else the anticipation would have eaten away at her more than she preferred. She hastily stepped around the equipment stand's corner only to bump her nose against the incoming Kaminari.

"Whoa!" he gasped and caught Jiro as she stumbled back. "Jiro! Hey!"

"Ka- Kami-" Jiro froze under his grip, an uncomfortable heat warming her cheeks and now red nose.

"Sorry," Kaminari grinned, "I know you told me to wait for you, but I just wanted to check something out really quick over here."

Having regained some of her composure, the short-haired girl pressed her lips and brow to a suspicious frown. "I'm sure you did."

Kaminari angled his head. "Um, are you okay?" he asked, shaking her lightly by the shoulder. "You look upset. Did something happen?"

'I feel funny.' Jiro bit her tongue before the words could find her voice. Normally, she'd have no qualms about who Kaminari chose to flirt around with, but this time was different for some reason. Though if she had to be honest, this turbulence had been building inside of her for a while now and the combination of having been left behind while he was putting the moves on some random girl only made her feel, to put quite bluntly- awful. Her chest clenched, causing her to yank herself from Kaminari's grasp. "Workouts to do! So little time!" Her face grew hotter. 'What the heck is going on? No, no, no!' She quickly shifted away from him and ran back towards the track field.

"Wha-" Kaminari ran after her. "Oy, Jiro! Don't just suddenly leave! What's our next workout?"

Jiro gripped her collar. "Err..."

Kaminari's shoulders hung heavily at her lack of a reply. "Jiro? Why aren't you-"

"No!" Jiro sped off with every intention of gaining some much-needed distance from Kaminari. Grimacing, she pressed a hand to her chest. Her flat chest. 'Ack!' She shook her head vigorously. 'What am I thinking at a time like this?!' "Argh!" she cried, "You hopeless human stun gun! This is all your fault! Stay away from me!"

"Eh?!" Kaminari gaped, dumbfounded, "What the heck did I do?! Oy, Jiro!"

.

.

.

.

Along the track's starting line stood Bakugo, Uraraka, Kajiwara and Seiko performing their stretches in preparation for the impromptu race. Kirishima sat on the grassy area amidst the field, grinning from ear to ear as he watched Uraraka fidget with her jacket. "Feeling some kind of...regret?" he teased.

Uraraka balled two shaky fists at him, her face glowing as she fumbled over a reply. "No way! I...I'm absolutely sure about this! Besides, I don't really like it when people argue and it was getting kind of crazy with all the name calling and..."

Kirishima shook his head, a small snicker passing his lips. "And _this_ was your brilliant idea of making peace?"

"Look, it's fine, okay?" Uraraka insisted, "Letting out some literal steam tends to calm people down."

"You do know Bakugo's going to pulverize us both after this for wasting his time, right?" Kirishima pursed his lips at her. "Actually, more me than you, but still."

Uraraka slumped forward in disappointment. "You're right..."

...

"Just so we're clear, I don't have anything to prove to you," Bakugo huffed at Kajiwara as they simultaneously stretched a leg forward.

"Yeah, I figured," Kajiwara curved to his side, "You're just angsty about the condition Seiko set up."

Seiko immediately shot up from her splits with an enthusiastic, "Who's talking about me?!"

Bakugo buried his finger into Kajiwara's shoulder. "And just what the hell are you trying to get at, huh? You sure are going out of your way to piss me off."

Kajiwara brushed the unwanted appendage aside and smirked. "You couldn't be less obvious if you tried," he hummed, "You're into Uraraka, aren't you?"

"What...are you two...saying about _me?_ " Seiko slipped between them before Bakugo could respond. She proceeded to bounce excitedly to one after the other, her eyes glimmering with glee. "Do you find me that fascinating, Bakugo? Taichi had better not be saying any rude things. Whatever you heard from him, it's not true!"

"Butt out, squeaky!" Bakugo snarled at her, "You've made enough of a mess as it is."

"Wh-whoa...!" Seiko blinked profusely, her cheeks glowing with a vibrant shade of scarlet. "There it is! That famous, flaming temper of yours, it's just so...so...!" Realizing her outburst, she covered her lips and straightened her posture, settling to smirk at the agitated teen. "Fine. We'll just have to discuss things over a mega-sized strawberry parfait after I win this race, Bakugo."

Kajiwara blew a fake a cough into his fist. "Stalker."

"Hush, Taichi!" Seiko snapped, "I'll talk to you when I want to- which is _never_."

"Shut up, both of you!" Bakugo shouted, flames just about ready to erupt from his mouth. "It's bad enough that I have to take part in this useless race. I don't want to have to listen to your noisy asses complaining about dumb shit! You two need to just-" A familiar speck of chocolate brown gracefully swayed just behind Seiko, tickling his peripheral. Curious brown eyes found his own red ones and his anger about immediately left. Seiko spun around to see what the blonde was staring at and grinned widely.

Uraraka jumped at their sudden attention on her. Gulping, she slowly stroked a thumb over her opposite palm. "So! Should we get started?" Determined to keep her demeanor light and inconspicuous, she hurriedly moved her hands behind her back.

Seiko's eyes flicked to Bakugo trudging to the blushing brunette and ignoring the smirk Kajiwara shared.

Uraraka flinched as the blonde suddenly leaned down and landed a fast flick on her exposed forehead. "Eeep!" She held the sore spot, startled. "Wh-what was that for?"

"I hate it when you get that listless look on your face," said Bakugo as he straightened back up. "Hurry up and start this damn race already so we can continue with our training! You've got a lot of nerve pulling this kind of stunt during a crucial period in our finals. Tsk!"

Not wanting to waste another minute on senseless bickering, Uraraka suppressed her quip and instead replied through gritted teeth, "We can start now, then, since you're _so_ patient."

Bakugo squinted down at her. "What was that, pudge-face? You tryin' to say something?"

"Nothing, nothing," Uraraka quickly withdrew but made sure to stick out her tongue long and good after Bakugo had his back turned to her. Kirishima saw this and gave an audible snicker to which Bakugo whipped his head to the brunette, only to then see her scurry away from him. He glared at Kirishima who replied with a sheepish shrug and continued to laugh silently to himself.

The five positioned themselves at their assigned lanes, everyone's right legs bent forward and elbows angled ready at their sides. "Remember, everyone!" Kirishima announced with his fist up in the air, "This is going to be a fair, good-natured...'plain' 3200-meter race! No quirks allowed! Only pure endurance and grit!"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me?!" Bakugo roared from the first lane.

"Hmph, as it should be," Seiko snorted proudly, "If quirks were involved, Taichi would have beaten us all in no time with his Space Fold."

Kajiwara's snake-like features stretched into a mischievous smile. "Ah, so you admit that I'm a threat, eh?"

"It's a cool quirk but cheap in any racing events," she refuted, "It'd be totally one-sided."

Uraraka's cheeks pinked with admiration. 'So that's how far his quirk has come... No wonder he got into U.A. so quickly.'

"Arrrgh!" Bakugo stomped angrily, "Let's get going already, Kirishimshits! I've got things to do! _Today!_ "

"And...GO!" Kirishima cried and all five took off in a flash.

Despite having picked the fifth lane to put her ahead of the others, Uraraka quickly found herself being left behind with only dust trails running beside her. 'Oh, no!' her thoughts panicked, 'This race barely started and everyone's already so ahead! Wha...what do I do?!' She quickened her footsteps a tad but felt the air of regret leave her lungs faster than she could catch her adrenaline. 'Bad idea! That was actually a really terrible idea.'

 _"You're always so worried about unnecessary shit."_

A cold drop of sweat bounced off Uraraka's temple as her gaze shot up to Bakugo's distant back running alongside Kajiwara and Kirishima. Seiko trailed not that far from them but definitely further ahead of her.

 _"You need to relax and control your breathing. Pace yourself. That way, you can better manage your stamina. Be calm, logical...strategic. If you run like a maniac from the get-go, you'll never catch your villain in a long-winded chase. Learn to reserve...then release!"_

'That's right!' Uraraka relaxed her arms, leaving them to sway much more freely than when she started. 'How could I forget all my training with Bakugo up to this point? Running might not exactly be my strong suit, but I'm not going to let all his efforts... _my_ efforts...go to waste! I'll show them!' "Kaaaah-" she began to cry out only to snap her mouth shut at seeing the others diverge to the first lane and inch closer to her. Or rather, more her to them. "Eh? Am I really running that fast now?"

Kajiwara was the one to notice Uraraka migrating from the fifth lane and smiled cheerily as he jogged back to meet her pace, stopping her path at the second lane. "Hanging in there alright, Uraraka?" he asked.

"Hah...please!" Uraraka waved him away, "This isn't even considered a warm-up for me!"

"Hm, glad to hear you've still got lots of energy left," Kajiwara bounced in his strides, "You'll need it for the last stretch and that's not going to be until a while from now."

Uraraka felt her spirit fall a little. "...Y-yeah...I guess."

...

Meanwhile, much more ahead in the first lane, Seiko wasted no time latching onto Bakugo's trail, showering him with adulation and inquiries that did more to pester than intrigue him. "Oh, gosh!" she squealed, "How big are your biceps, really? You must work out a lot! Do you measure with inches or centimeters? Maybe millimeters? Do you even like mathematics? What subjects do you specialize in, actually- let me ask you that! Oh! Do you have any siblings?"

Bakugo and Kirishima decided to speed up a little but quickly learned that 'a little' simply was not enough to stave off the chattering Seiko. "Fuck me..." Bakugo groaned, "How the hell do I get stuck with crazy weirdos like her? So damn annoying."

"Maybe you helped her out with something in the past that changed her life for the better," Kirishima suggested and was rewarded with a curious upward glance from his best friend. "You know, like in those shounen or drama manga where the protagonist and a character from his past and soon-to-be-friend conveniently meet under strange circumstances?" The curious spark in Bakugo's eyes vanished, replaced by an annoyed roll. The hardening quirk user blinked innocently back. "What?"

"You should learn to shut your trap before making an ass out of yourself."

"Oh, like you weren't thinking it!"

"Why the hell would I?! It's stupid!"

A girlish giggle from behind prompted Bakugo to then peek over his shoulder and watch as Kajiwara gave Uraraka a playful poke on her side, just under her rib. She smiled and returned the gesture with a light punch on Kajiwara's arm.

Kirishima noticed the sudden glumness on the blonde's features and mumbled, "I'm telling you; you're the only one making yourself miserable, dude. Just _do it_."

"And I'm telling you- mind your own damn business."

"Ooh-ho, do you currently have a love interest?" Seiko continued with her questions, "If so, care to share on who she is? Or, rather, does your interest lean more towards girls or guys? Oh, my! Could it be Kirishima? Don't be shy now! I won't judge."

Kirishima's jaw fell. "Me?! Bakugo, since when?"

"Shut up! You can fuck off, too, squeaky!" Bakugo huffed as he slid under Seiko's arm, narrowly avoiding capture.

Feeling slightly justified for a bit of revenge, Kirishima leaned towards Seiko and sneered, "Actually, he's really too stubborn to admit it, but Bakugo's secretly and madly in love with..."

"Kirishima...you-"

"...his ego."

"You shithead! What are you telling people?!"

Seiko frowned slightly, casting a quick glance over at Uraraka. "Ego, eh?"

...

Bakugo's constant screeching and Kirishima and Seiko's laughter pulled Uraraka's attention to them. Her eyes carefully traced the creases and folds between Bakugo's eyebrows, following subtle mounds of frustration pulsating, splitting between his temple and cheekbone. His teeth flashed vividly at each enunciated word cursed at the two, an endearing reminder of how this boy would secretly smile behind his hand to hide his amusement from her. But she'd always catch him nowadays, then proceed to tell him to be honest and open, only for him to purposely pull from her gaze and murmur a half-hearted, 'Shut up.' Shyness and adoration fluttered from her chest to her gut, tinting her cheeks a modest dusty pink. 'I'm being so ridiculous!' She ran faster, shaking her head to throw off any embarrassing thoughts. 'Even after everything that's happened between us, I'm still like this!'

"You're being shy again, aren't you, Bakugo?" she overheard Seiko sneering, "Come on! I won't bite!"

'Hmph! Saying you know how Bakugo looks like when he's shy!' Uraraka mused bitterly, 'He's only ever shown that side to me so there's no way you would- Gah!' Her palms slapped loudly against her plump cheeks.

Kajiwara jumped in surprise next to her. "A-are you okay, Uraraka?"

"I'm thinking of terrible things all of a sudden!" she wailed.

Bakugo's gaze traveled to Uraraka. 'She's freaking out about something again,' he noted with a scowl as the skittish girl nearly tripped over herself. The last straw was when Kajiwara caught her by the waist and kept his arm around her. He whispered something in her ear then proceeded to rub her arm from top to bottom with his overly zealous hand. "...Damn it!" Bakugo hissed and kicked his heels back.

"Ah!" Seiko gasped as Bakugo flew between her and Kirishima. "Has he given up already? He's slowing down so much."

Kirishima checked to see where Bakugo was headed and smiled. "Nah," he said, facing forward again. "Gravity's just pulling him in the right direction."

"...What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Beats me!"

...

"Whoa, steady..." Kajiwara helped steady Uraraka amidst their jog, "Don't lose focus now, Uraraka! You've already done four laps and you're doing so well."

Uraraka leaned into his hold, unable to fend off the exhaustion settling in her joints. "Four...laps..." she repeated. They could not have passed quickly enough.

"Hm-hm," Kajiwara chuckled, "You're really determined to take someone out for lunch after this, aren't you?"

"Huh? What...what gave you that idea?"

"You're working so hard, pushing yourself so much. It's really great seeing you like this but at the same time it's worrying."

"...It's not...even like that..."

"A delicate girl like you shouldn't get too rigorous, though. You might accidentally hurt yourself."

Uraraka tightened her fists. "That's the kind of thinking I dislike the most!"

Kajiwara flinched at her tone. "What? Where did-"

"I'm tired of people thinking I'm weak because of how I look!" Uraraka tilted forward, gritting her teeth. "I mean, I'm working hard to become a hero just like everyone else so why should I be treated any different? I do the same warm-up sets, the same exams and exercises... I do my best at them, too!"

"But, Uraraka-"

A tightening soreness clamped around her legs and Uraraka knew then that her dread was near. 'I say things like that, but...' A pounding sensation traveled through her temples. 'The fifth lap is coming around and I'm already so...' Her feet slowed. Eventually, all she could do was some form of a light jog and watch as Kajiwara briskly ran past her.

"Uraraka?" he called to her over his shoulder.

"I..." she choked weakly, "I won't give up. I don't want to give up!"

"Then quit whining and do something about it!" Bakugo bellowed as he skidded next to Uraraka and took her by the wrist. He brought her eyes up to him, his grimace unwavering as he pulled her forward. "Not once did I ever see you as weak and you sure as hell shouldn't give a shit if anyone ever does! Prove them wrong with your own abilities!"

"Bakugo..." Uraraka bit her lower lip. Suddenly, it felt as though her heart began to race alongside him as well.

.

.

.

.

'What's her problem?' Kaminari wondered as he watched Jiro's arms swing back and forth, her back traveling further away from him. Upon realizing this, he ran faster as to not lose sight of her. 'One moment she's okay and the next, she's yelling at me saying she hates me. What the heck...'

"You know-" a light voice spoke from over Kaminari's shoulder.

Kaminari jumped up in surprise, almost crashing into Jiro in the process. "Hagakure!" he cried, "Don't sneak up on me like that!" He looked around until he spotted a matched set of a floating sports bra and flying wristbands coming up next to him. He quickly faced the path ahead of him again.

"I'm so glad you and Jiro decided to join us," Toru breathed heavily, "It sure was refreshing to see her become so suddenly determined to do the endurance run. How'd you convince her, Kaminari?"

Convince? Kaminari scratched his head. "I wish I knew. She's so confusing."

Be it telepathy or mere coincidence, Jiro peered behind her just as Kaminari lifted his head, catching her gaze. A sharp jolt passed through them and Jiro hastily ran further ahead, now keeping her eyes glued to the ground. Kaminari shook his head in disbelief. "See?!" he told Toru, "She's being weird!"

"A-ah...I see..." Toru's wristband wiggled.

Trailing behind the rest of the group, Midoriya found he just could not look away from the spectacle happening on the neighboring track. 'How nice,' he grinned, 'Kacchan and Uraraka seem so close now, holding hands like that while racing. Wait a minute...' "A race?!" he suddenly shouted, startling his classmates minus Todoroki beside him. "Why are they racing?! What's going on?!"

"Oh, you finally noticed," said Todoroki calmly as he performed his strides without effort. "I mentioned it about ten minutes ago but you weren't answering so I assumed you were focusing on the endurance run. I didn't want to distract you."

"But I'm always like this!" Midoriya cried, "You should have insisted!"

Todoroki lifted a skeptical eyebrow at his frantic friend. "Ah. Well, whenever that happens, I just let you be until you come back. It's routine at this point, really."

"...How many things have I missed out on because of you, exactly?"

"...Give it your all, Midoriya." And with that, Todoroki sped up to the others, leaving a dumbfounded Midoriya behind.

"H-hah?!" the curly-haired boy wailed, "To-Todo-Todoroki! Hey, wait-"

"Whoa, look at Uraraka go!" Mineta commented as his short legs sprinted to Midoriya's side. "I had no idea she could run so fast! She's so full of life, youth and so...bouncy!" A drool crept along the corner of his mouth. For that, he earned a loud slap from Asui's long tongue.

"Keeping up with Bakugo like that, too- so cool..." Mina admired, "Ah! And they just passed our lanky-looking senior!"

"Well, that's interesting," Todoroki muttered,

Midoriya frowned in slight concern. "What is it?" he asked.

Having caught on, Mineta squinted critically at the other track, tapping his chin a brief moment. "Don't tell me..." he mumbled, "Are Bakugo and Uraraka..." His eyes lit up. "Holding hands?!"

The last part came out louder than Midoriya expected. Reflexively, he whisked Mineta into his arms and clamped a hand over the smaller boy's mouth. "Err...u-um...no!" he fumbled, "You-you're imaging things, Mineta! Come on, I think it's better if we catch up with the others, hm?"

"Hrrrmmmfff?!" Mineta grunted, attempting to squirm away.

"Did you say something, Midori-" Tokoyami began but stopped abruptly when he turned and caught sight of his classmates embracing each other. He stared at them, unsure of how to react, and they looked back at him with saucer-wide eyes. "...Err, pardon me. I didn't mean to intrude. Carry on."

"Kindly refrain from demonstrating any public display of affection," Yaoyorozu softly scolded with a disapproving hand hovering over her lips. "Mind you, we are still on school grounds after all."

Asui held a thumbs up. "It's quite unexpected, I admit-ribbit."

"It's not even like that!" Midoriya and Mineta cried at the same time.

Sato and Shoji, who were leading the run at this point, began to take notice of the race, too. They watched with subtle admiration as Bakugo and Uraraka caught up to Kirishima, threatening to pass Seiko next.

"Go, Uraraka!" Mina goaded, squeezing herself between the much taller boys with an added skip and jump. "You can do it! Beat them! Beat them all!"

.

.

.

.

Uraraka and Bakugo turned their heads to the others in Class 1-A now cheering them on from afar. A growing warmth in his grip reminded Bakugo of what he was doing and he hurriedly let Uraraka go, putting a bit of distance between the two of them. He looked guiltily at her, certain that he'd hurt her yet again. But all of his worries left him the instant she gave him a smile. There it was again. Her strange way of catching him off guard. "What?" he unintentionally growled.

"You really _can_ be nice!"

"And just why the hell is that so surprising? Coming from you of all people, too."

"I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but just..." Uraraka's long front strands swung against her cheeks as she turned away from Bakugo. "I think...you're actually a lot cooler than I thought you were."

Bakugo's face glowed a bright crimson. "Wh-where did that come from? Tch. Saying embarrassing things all of a sudden..." Suddenly, it felt as though another layer of sweat was running down his face. He brushed it away with his knuckle and pressed a curled thumb to his lips, fighting the tug of a smile threatening to betray him.

Seiko jumped in between them. "What is this strange vibe I get from you two, I wonder?"

Bakugo and Uraraka jerked back as to avoid colliding with their intrusive senior, narrowly missing her ankles. Having caught whiff of her prying, they attempted to gain some speed but she ran with them with hardly a breath heavier than when she started. "Damn this woman..." Bakugo cursed under his breath.

Seiko's lashes fluttered eagerly at the two, her cheeks seeming pinker at each glance. "Are you in a relationship of some sort?"

Uraraka's eyes widened at the accusation, a frantic need to protect Bakugo's feelings overwhelming her. Unable to contain herself, she yelped, "We're not-"

"So what if-" Bakugo started at the same time.

They looked at each other, both their mouths now clamped shut and their cheeks agreeably red. Their shoulders tensed at the eye contact and they turned their attention back on the track.

'What?!' Uraraka rattled her brain for answers. 'Was Bakugo about to accept that just now?! But I thought he wasn't... I mean, he said... What?!' Hesitant, she decided to peek at him for a reaction but he deliberately avoided her eyes with his bangs. Her chest felt heavy again.

Seiko scratched her chin, a frown disrupting her features. "Huh? I didn't catch that."

"Whoooooaaaa!" Kirishima's voice bounced and bellowed as he sprinted up to Seiko and threw an arm over her shoulders. "I'm going way too fast! I can't control myself!"

"What are you doing?" Seiko fought to pry him off her. "I can't run with you draped over me like this! Hey! Let go!"

Kirishima winked at Bakugo and Uraraka and both caught the hint quick enough to escape Seiko's reach. Once they gained enough distance, Kirishima gladly released his nonplussed class senior. "Sorry about that," he said, "You really saved me back there. I almost tripped!"

"Why, you..." Seiko shot him a glare. Before she and Kirishima could get into a scuffle, a gust of hot air passed them. Or rather, it was a miffed Kajiwara speeding up to the pair that had gained the lead. "Kajiwara!" Seiko called.

"What are you two doing?" he asked her and Kirishima, "This is still a race and the last lap is just around the corner. I won't be beaten on a whim!"

"That's what I should be saying!" Seiko protested and took pursuit, Kirishima huffing right beside her.

Uraraka, heavily panting and drenched in sweat, gravitated to the first lane while Bakugo followed briskly in the second one. He wiped his brow, gradually easing his breaths as his muscles tensed then relaxed in preparation for the next dash. "Get ready, Uraraka."

The brunette glanced back to spot Kajiwara bulldozing towards them, leaving behind clouds of dust with each rapid step he took. 'No!' her calmness just about ruptured, 'Kajiwara is already gaining on us! How can I even hope of beating someone like that?' It wasn't long before he passed both her and Bakugo from the third lane and bulleted to the first, landing right in front of her and leaping further. Uraraka felt her heart sink. 'No...no...!' She curled into herself, her arms about to fall limp at her sides and her eyelids lowering, tempted to blind her to what seemed like an inevitable defeat.

"Go, Bakugo!" Kirishima and Class 1-A hurrahed. Uraraka's eyes snapped open to Bakugo's ash blonde spikes whirring past her and his elbows bent rigidly at perfect angles, moving like the tapering wings of a falcon riding the crisp wind as it honed in on its prey.

"Not so fast, you bastard!" Bakugo roared as he met Kajiwara's side. "There's no way I'm letting you beat me!"

Kajiwara, not at all expecting anyone to catch up to him so quickly, stumbled a moment but then smirked at the younger teen. "Rising up to the challenge, kiddo?"

"Hmph! A challenge would imply I'm struggling," Bakugo smirked back, "Since it's you, this is going to be a cakewalk."

The rumors surrounding Bakugo were nothing compared to the real deal, Kajiwara found. It was difficult not to acknowledge the burning ferocity in the boy's fearsome scarlet eyes combined with his acuminous features and superhuman determination to achieve victory no matter the cost. 'Heh.' He smiled. Turning to Uraraka, he waved at her and beamed, "See you at the finish line, Uraraka!"

Bakugo dug his nails into his palm. "Declaring your win like a cocky asshole, huh! You've got some nerve."

Uraraka's breath hitched, the reality of currently running their last lap gripping her. She could feel Seiko approaching her from behind and Kirishima's rash breathing looming closer. This was it. After all of her struggling and openly vowing to prove herself, she would be beaten when it counted the most.

"Don't give up, Uraraka!" Iida's voice clamored through the field.

"You can do it!" Midoriya piped up next, "Don't stop, Uraraka!"

Uraraka closed her eyes. Despite her heartbeat pounding in her eardrums, she could distinctly make out Bakugo's teasing and his gruff voice say, "Hmph. You quitting on me now, short stack?" He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Eh?" she blinked.

The last lap had come and everyone who was once so frugal in their breath output and limb movements suddenly released every last ounce of energy in their final sprint to the finish. "Huuuraaaaaah!" Kajiwara, Bakugo, Seiko and Kirishima all announced their battle cries and made like a landslide down the track. Seiko and Kirishima bumped elbows, each refusing to budge for the other. Just a meter or two ahead, Bakugo and Kajiwara sliced through any kind of wind resistance, their eyes focused intently on the finish line just another curve further. "You won't beat me!" they shouted at each other, shot a look of utter disdain, then proceeded to sprint violently.

'Shit!' Bakugo mentally cursed, 'At this rate, this guy might just beat us. Even Uraraka's given up.' He recalled the exhaustion on her face, the haziness in her eyes, and the sweat dripping down her chin. A quiet sigh left him. Despite that it wasn't a special mission or anything, she'd tried her hardest at this race and she damn well had every intention of winning. 'But I guess it was too much after all,' he finally admitted, 'No matter what, I have to win and train her to the damn bone even if it kills her!' He shook his head furiously. 'Me. I mean me!'

"Uraraka!" Kirishima cried from behind.

To Kajiwara and Bakugo's shock, there Uraraka was, suddenly wedged between them, her teeth grinding loudly as her sneakers thundered against the ground. "What the-" Kajiwara croaked.

"Coming through!" Uraraka grunted and elbowed her way in. And in the blink of an eye, she was a whole nose and chest ahead of the two.

Kirishima brought a victorious fist to his belly, a wide grin plastered across his face. "I knew she had it in her! Man, I wish I could see Bakugo's face right now."

Seiko took a look for him as Bakugo was just diagonal to her. "Ah...!"

Uraraka felt a nudge on her side but she refused to look back. She knew who it was and could only imagine the kind of face he was making at her right now. "I told you, didn't I?" she half chuckled, "I won't give up!"

"Bakugo..." Seiko felt her strength leave her. "He's..." The upward twitch of his lips became his whistleblower. He muttered something to Uraraka, his eyes conveying a tender warmth the likes Seiko had never expected from him. Monster. Madman. Psycho. War freak. Though she only knew what she did of him through sapless rumors, such menial words only scratched the surface of this seemingly impenetrable iceberg. She looked to Uraraka. "I see. So that's how it is." Her legs slowly halted to a stop.

"Don't think that I'm going to give any of you an easy win, Uraraka!" Bakugo sneered, "Hell, I'm just getting warmed up!"

"I was just about to say the same thing!" Kirishima swooped in, beaming as he sprinted with his chest stuck proudly out.

Uraraka kept her pace, constantly having to remind herself to not mind the boys creeping just beside her, their arms striking her lightly as the finish line inched ever so closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way!" She sucked in a quick breath and bolted down her lane with a flexed and sweaty arm extended forward. "Kaaaaaahhhh!"

"Arrrrghhhh!" Bakugo, Kirishima and Kajiwara simultaneously clamored and also shot their arms out, desperately clawing for first place.


	34. Chapter 31

'Ow...my head…' Uraraka bit back a groan as her eyes opened to fluorescent lights shining down on her. She instantly flinched and turned away, slowly squinting at her blurry surroundings— multiple beds with curtains, an abandoned stethoscope next to her arm and squeaky clean floors. She soon came across a pair of red eyes that glowered beside her, to which she raspily uttered, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"They went to get some stuff for you or some shit." Her vision sharpened to identify Bakugo, still wearing his running clothes, who clicked his tongue in disapproval. "You pushed yourself too hard again. Idiot."

Uraraka raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Doing what?"

"Did you get a concussion?" Bakugo leaned over from his chair and tapped the small space between Uraraka's eyebrows with his index finger. "The race! We ran a useless race _you_ thought of, remember?"

Flashbacks of the event filled Uraraka's mind, the last image being that of her, Bakugo and Kajiwara sprinting for the finish line. "That's right!" she gasped and sat up on the stiff bed. "The race! What happened there? How did it- Did I…?"

Bakugo grabbed her flailing hands and pulled them down to her lap. "You fuckin' fainted."

Uraraka's lips stilled as her head ached to register this information. To think she had done the exact same thing that prematurely ended her fight with Bakugo in the Sports Festival, which could only mean… "I lost, didn't I?" she muttered with her head hung dejectedly low. Her gaze stayed on their hands, his tightening around hers as frustration warmed her cheeks. "Again...it's always like this… I'm so hopeless." She rubbed her eyes. "So much for getting in some last-minute training for the final."

"Gee, ya think?"

"...Sorry."

"Listen," Bakugo grunted, turning a sharp glare at her, "You're taking me out to Wacdonald's for hero-sized burgers once we're done with finals."

Uraraka blinked listlessly at his impromptu demand. "What?"

"Lunch." Bakugo straightened back up. "That was the condition of the race, remember?"

"...But...I thought I-" Uraraka's hands shot up to her mouth. "You mean, I won?! I actually won?!"

"Tch, what's it to ya?" Bakugo grouched, glancing to the side.

He grudgingly recalled how she took him and the Kajiwara guy by surprise at the last sprint, her spirit unyielding as she reached for the finish line. When she crossed first, she actually screamed— out of joy, it seemed, before she broke into tears, hobbled back to him and managed a weak 'Bakugo, I-' before her knees gave way. Luckily, he caught her before the ground did, her body limp and weighty in his arms. He could hear the frightened cries of some of their classmates and worried outburst of the other race participants, but he kept calm, collected. He simply held her close that time, stroking damp strands of hair from her face and holding her torso up as she quietly slept. Someone angrily demanded that Recovery Girl be called to the field to ascertain the situation. He was sure it was Seiko's voice but that didn't matter. "Don't bother," he told them as he proceeded to tuck an arm under Uraraka's legs and carefully pick her up. It wasn't like the infirmary was that far anyway.

"You've got guts, Uraraka," he finally said, having left memory lane.

Blissfully beaming, Uraraka looked up at Bakugo, shoulders bouncing with each giggle. "Aw, shucks! It was nothing, really. I just remembered the things you taught me during the times we trained and, before I knew what was going on, my body just...moved on its own. Kyah! I'm so happy!" She watched him approach her with a hand extended to her face. She swallowed, expectations now hanging in the air. A hug? No, too affectionate. A kiss maybe? No way he would. "Eh?" What she didn't expect was for him to suddenly wring his arm around her neck and rub a hard knuckle along her noggin, ruffling her already unkempt hair.

"Idiot!" he snapped, "I'm not complimenting you! I'm scolding you, hear me?! What you did was reckless! What if no one was there, huh? You would have broken your head falling wherever you want like a dumbass! Do you have any idea how much of a commotion you made?!"

His words rang in Uraraka's ears like a majestic gong. 'So that's what this is all about.' Blushing, she smiled and embraced his arm that locked her in. "I get it," she whispered.

Bakugo jumped slightly. "Hah?! What are you-"

"Thank you, Bakugo." Uraraka angled her face towards him. "And I'm sorry...for having made you worry about me."

Now it was Bakugo's turn to turn red in the face. He hadn't even yet realized that those were his actual feelings. All he knew was that he felt inexplicably _angry_ when Uraraka didn't wake up right away after arriving at the infirmary. People gradually disappeared around him to move on with their day, assured and assuring him that she would be okay, but he stayed. Deku and the usual bunch offered to go out and bring something back for Uraraka for when she woke up and Recovery Girl had a quick errand to run a few minutes ago, but he damn well stayed.

Uraraka tilted her face again. "Are you still mad?" she pouted.

Bakugo's hold around her loosened and he settled the hand that was giving her a noogie atop her head. "You," he grumbled, "Who the hell would worry about a scatterbrain like you?"

"Heh," Uraraka giggled, "I'm tougher than I look so have more faith in me, Bakugo! You and I have been training together after all."

"You always need to have the last say, don't you…"

"I learned from the best!"

Bakugo glared harder at the petite girl in his arms, hoping she'd be a little more apologetic. But the longer he studied how her chocolatey doe eyes peered up at him, how her puffy lower lip folded under her small, pearly teeth as she smiled, the more he was suddenly overcome by some other power. It felt tingly...fuzzy...hot. "I'm going to have to teach you to quit talking so much then." Succumbing to these sensations, his palms cupped her flushed cheeks, connecting their gazes.

Uraraka traced her fingers along his knuckles. "Bakugo…" she whispered longingly. Based on their conditions, what she wanted and what she felt _he_ also wanted at this very moment would be considered taboo. 'Wouldn't it?' the thought crossed her mind for assurance but, again, her body moved on its own, her fingers intertwining with his and sending flames down her arms and to her chest.

Bakugo leaned forward and slowly angled his face so that his lips hovered over hers, their breaths mingling in the small space between them. Deep wood-brown and draconian red clashed in a fierce but amorous staredown, the two drawing closer ever so deliberately until their owners' chests connected. Bakugo's hands traveled up Uraraka's slender waist, pausing at her ribs before slipping down to her hips. To show her approval, she bucked slightly into his hold and molded herself deeper into his chiseled physique, gingerly resting her arms on his shoulders to pull him closer. His eyelids fell as her soft lips grazed his, shyly begging to be caught and sucked to satisfaction.

"Bakugo..." Uraraka uttered again, "We-"

"Damn it, what did I just say?" Gently, Bakugo took her upper lip between his own lips and combed over the sensitive bump below her Cupid's bow with his lower teeth.

It took all of Uraraka's willpower to pull away from the initiation of their kiss in order to finish her thought, "We shouldn't be doing this kind of thing."

The tenderness in Bakugo's features became marred by confusion. "What's the prob- Tch." He stopped just as the answer came to him.

"We're not dating, remember?" Uraraka gave the harsh reminder anyway, "So if we're like this, then people will get the wrong idea. And you'll...just get upset."

Really? Was this how she thought of him? Not that it was completely untrue, but it certainly was not how Bakugo felt about _them_. About her. "Why the fuck would I get upset over wanting to hold you?" he muttered, looking away.

Uraraka's eyes widened. "Bakugo, what exactly do you want to do about us? I don't understand you anymore!"

"You're not making things any easier for me, either!" Bakugo fired back.

"I know I said I'd wait, but you can't keep playing with me like this." Uraraka grasped her own hand. "I might not show it but I'm hurting, you know! Whenever I think you found your answer and are about to do something, you pull away. It really hurts."

"Who's playing?!" Bakugo just about shouted, "Like I said, I'm serious about you so I don't want to do a half-assed job of being your boyfriend!"

Uraraka looked up at him with wide, glistening eyes. "What…?"

"I've already decided!" Bakugo took a deep breath but quickly coughed all of it out when the door handle shook.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya burst into the room with Iida, Mina and Asui tailing behind him. "Has Uraraka woken up ye- Whoa, Uraraka! You're awake!"

Bakugo distanced himself from the brunette and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He then shot a glare at Midoriya, curtly snapping, "If you already knew the answer, then why ask? Nerd." The next thing he knew, the alien girl was squealing at the top of her lungs and glasses kid was reciting some bombastic welcome to Uraraka.

"Are you feeling better now-ribbit?" a genuinely concerned Asui asked Uraraka with a tilt of her head.

Uraraka nodded back. "Much better! I actually can't wait to get some fresh air after this."

"You'll need my okay in order to do that, though," a soft voice drifted into the room.

"Recovery Girl!" Iida exclaimed as the miniature old woman walked in, "How is Uraraka's condition? Will she be alright?"

"She's not hurt, is she?" Midoriya included his inquiry.

"Tell us she's okay!" Mina pleaded, "We've been so worried about her!"

Recovery Girl gently parted the students as she approached Uraraka's bedside, picking up the stethoscope that laid next to her. "Stay still now, dearie," she calmed the gravity manipulator, "I'm just going to check you over one more time to be sure you're in tip-top condition." She heard a low grumble escape Bakugo's throat and smiled up at him. "And I promise you, Bakugo, I won't hurt a single hair on her."

Now everyone's attention was on the sole blonde boy whose face turned back to a ripe tomato shade. "Wha-" he choked, "What the hell are you telling _me_ that for?! Tch! Do what you want!" He turned his back to them and stomped towards the door. He remained in place just before reaching it, raising the curious brows of his classmates at his lack of intention to leave.

Uraraka craned her neck while Recovery Girl ran the cold stethoscope over her chest. She inhaled and exhaled in sync with the medic heroine's instructions and repeated the process when the stethoscope grazed her back next.

"Well?" Mina and Midoriya leaned closer with their fists held to their chins.

Recovery Girl withdrew the stethoscope, jotted down some notes on her clipboard and affirmed, "Miss Uraraka is now A-Ok! She may leave anytime she wants. Just make sure you stay hydrated and get plenty of rest tonight, you follow?" She directed the question at Uraraka who eagerly nodded back and held up a thumb as confirmation.

"Thank goodness," Midoriya finally breathed with relief.

With his and Iida's help, Uraraka stepped back onto the ground. "Thanks for all of your support," she bowed to her friends.

"Aw, no need to thank us," Mina clapped the smaller girl on the back.

"Yeah," Asui nodded and glanced at Bakugo who flinched the other direction. "If there's anyone you should thank, it's Bakugo— he absolutely refused to leave you by yourself-ribbit."

"Keep your lousy comments to yourself, amphibian!" Bakugo refuted.

Undeterred, Mina winked at him and chirped, "That's so true! He even carried you here all by himself after you fainted. Everyone was surprised he was still able to run so fast after having just finished that race."

"Who knew Bakugo would turn out to be such a reliable partner?" Iida commented, "Last I worked with him, it was an atrocious match-up. But now, I almost envy you, Uraraka. I kind of wish Bakugo had been my partner instead."

"The sentiment isn't the same, four-eyes," Bakugo snarled, complimented by a twisted grimace. He looked at Uraraka whose eyelashes fluttered innocently back at him. "What?"

"N-nothing," she mumbled, "I...I just...had no idea it was like that."

Bakugo felt his blood pressure spike at Uraraka's vague reply. "What are you babbling on about now? Just spit it out!"

' _Just spit it out_ , he says.' Uraraka grimaced. 'And so easily like this whole _charade_ hasn't affected us all this time! How dare he?!' Upon what one could only call impulse, she shot a hand out at Bakugo and grabbed him by the collar. "Bakugo!"

"Shit!" He skipped back by reflex, retreating into a defensive stance in anticipation of some sort of offensive strike. 'What the fuck did I do?' his mind frantically searched for a revelation, 'Why is she suddenly attacking me? Is this part of our training that she wants to continue?' He raised his arms for a counter strike and was about to deliver until Uraraka loosened her grip and suddenly pressed her face against his chest. His heartbeat pounded loudly against her, its solemn hymn rendering him petrified.

The room was stunned into silence. No one had expected Uraraka to do what she did. Mina, Asui and Iida looked to Midoriya for an answer, but he could only offer them a weak shrug of his shoulders. He tried to ask Recovery Girl, but she was already seated at her desk reviewing various files and writing some things up from them.

"I have my limits, too," Bakugo heard Uraraka whisper just before she pulled away and stumbled back to her friends, grinning lopsidedly.

"What was that-ribbit?" Asui questioned.

"Whoops!" Uraraka squeaked, "I guess my balance is still kind of not there. My bad."

"Pffft, I'll say!" Mina shook with laughter, "You nearly gave Bakugo a heart attack. I've never seen him look so scared before!"

Bakugo fought the heat emitting from his palms and cheeks. 'What the hell does pudge face think she's doing?' he internally fumed, 'Making a fool out of me like that! After everything I've done for her, this is the thanks I get?!' His rage sought an outlet, to which his finger pointed to with smoke flowing from its tip. "No one asked you, ink face!" he barked at Mina.

"Oh, it's ink face now?" Mina argued back, "I have a name, you know. It's Ashido for you! A-shi-do!"

"Like I give a shit!"

"Come, Uraraka," Iida ignored the two and began guiding Uraraka towards the door, "You should head back and refresh yourself in your room. It's ideal for restoring the health of mind and body."

"Err...okay!" Uraraka nodded in agreement.

"You should also come down to the common room later this evening if you're feeling up to it," Midoriya offered, "Everyone's going to have a little get-together before finals hit."

"For boosting morale before everyone gets depressed about their grades," Asui explained further.

Mina, having instantly forgotten her debate battle with Bakugo at the mention of the gathering, bounced up to the four and urged, "Oh, yeah! There's _that_ happening, too! You should come, Ochako! It'll be so fun!"

Uraraka smiled at her friends. "Sure! I'd love to join." She took one last look at Bakugo from over her shoulder, her chest squeezing at the frown he gave her. "How about you, Bakugo?"

"Fuck yeah," Bakugo didn't hesitate to reply, surprising everyone including Uraraka. She had expected him to flatly refuse or even just ignore them and go sulk in his room like he usually did.

"Wh-what…?" she stammered.

Bakugo marched past them, brushing his shoulder visibly against Uraraka's. "You bet your asses I'm going," he clarified with a scowl, "After all." He further contorted his face at the gravity manipulator. "I've got unfinished business there."

Uraraka quickly recovered from her bewilderment and returned his glare. "What a coincidence— so do I," she muttered and exited the infirmary after him. Bakugo trudged down his own direction and Uraraka hers with her friends following suit.

.

.

.

.

The common room boasted a jolly atmosphere of snacks and finger foods laid at the bar area, a punch bowl dominating the entertainment center's table and barbecue grilling in the kitchen, courtesy of the evening's part-time chef Todoroki. "Make sure to keep the air filter steady," he instructed Yaoyorozu who stood beside him, keeping still a rather noisy contraption that she made to suck in the indoor grill smoke. "Otherwise, the sprinklers will go off and cause a lot of trouble for everyone."

"I have it on full blast so you'll be fine," she assured him, "Just make sure nothing gets burned."

"Anyone in the mood for some tiramisu?" Sato piped up from in front of the oven, "Or strawberry shortcake? Maybe sugar cookies are better. I can make fudge muffins, too."

"I'm getting a toothache just listening to you," Sero chuckled, "But, no lie, all of that sounds pretty awesome right now. I'm starving! Besides, the meat is taking way too long to cook."

An irritated Todoroki held up a bloody chicken leg. "Would you rather do the honors then?"

Sero shrank behind the counter. "I-It's okay. You're doing a great job as it is."

"I vote for fudge muffins!" Mineta eagerly raised his hand from behind the entertainment center's couch.

"Strawberry shortcake is better," Toru snuffed him.

"Fudge!"

"Strawberries!"

"You know, as heroes in training, we really shouldn't be indulging in too many sweets…" Ojiro interceded the two only to be pushed off the couch, landing him on top of an unsuspecting Koda.

Over by the punch bowl, Kaminari took a long sip of his drink, making sure to take in the last drop before slamming his plastic cup on the table and whining, "No good! This stuff is too bland, Tokoyami!"

The bird hybrid looked up from his dripping ladle, caught midway of serving Jiro her cup. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kaminari pointed at his bright red mouth. "Your punch isn't even that sweet so this shade is very deceiving. It depresses me."

"Hmm…" Tokoyami pondered deeply, "I was certain I followed the recipe by the book. It instructed I only mix in two cups of sugar, but if you insist I change it-"

"Don't listen to him," Jiro chided, "Kaminari just has an incurable sweet tooth. The punch tastes fine."

Kaminari's eye twitched. "I know what I like, Jiro, and this isn't it. Punch should have...a-a...it's this sort of thing that… It should hit you like-"

"A punch," Jiro deadpanned.

"Yeah!" Kaminari's face glowed with excitement. "Like a punch! Heh-heh, oh. That's pretty... _punny_ , isn't it? Gahaha- Ow! Ow! Hey!"

Jiro was now whipping him with her ear jacks, more in a playful manner than harmful, her full cup of punch left forgotten on the table. "Your jokes are beyond cheesy, you know that?!" she scolded, "It's embarrassing! I can't believe you're my partner!"

Kaminari took hold of her ear jacks, stopping them in midair as he looked up and smiled sheepishly at her. "I can't believe you're mine either." It wasn't until he finished the sentence that he realized what he had just said, bringing a mortified look to his and Jiro's face. "Ah! Hold on, that wasn't-"

Without uttering back a word, Jiro's lengthy jacks retreated to her ears and she promptly left the area.

"Jiro?" Kaminari called but was not granted the attention he sought. Heaving a sigh, he leaned against the table and frowned at the cup of punch Jiro left behind.

Tokoyami finished stirring a fresh cup and offered it to the blonde. "I've added an extra spoon of sugar in this one," he said, "Let me know if this appeals more to your taste, Kaminari."

Kaminari pondered over the two cups before letting out a furtive grin. "Thanks, Tokoyami," he replied and took the cup Jiro left behind. "But I think this one is starting to grow on me already." He held up the drink for cheers and proceeded to gulp it down.

...

"Ahhh..." Jiro groaned as she took her seat next to Uraraka, Asui and Mina at the counter. Her trigger fingers circled her temples. No one really had to take the effort soliciting an answer from her because she ranted with, "Kaminari, that electric-brained dummy! Getting me all flustered like that… I couldn't even say anything back because I was so shocked!"

The three girls curiously peeked over at their friend. "What's gotten you so worked up, Jiro?" Mina asked first.

"Like, how can someone be so dense?!" Jiro asked back with such emotion that it made the others flinch. "He just says and does whatever he wants without caring how the other person might feel! Now that I think about it, I doubt he even notices in the first place. But still!"

Uraraka took a tentative sip of her punch and mumbled, "Sounds like a certain someone I know and work with."

Asui noticed Jiro's occasional glancing at a certain area of the room and followed it to see Kaminari and Tokoyami at the other end of her gaze. Though as the two chatted, Kaminari's eyes darted occasionally back to where Jiro sat, his cheeks dusted a slight pink. The frog girl's eyes widened a tad. "Kaminari did something." Not a question, but a statement. An accusation.

Jiro's head nearly exploded. "What?!"

Uraraka nudged Asui in the elbow. "Tsu!"

"Ribbit?" Asui tapped a thoughtful finger against her chin. "Am I mistaken? I'm often told I'm good at reading people, though."

Before Jiro could answer, Mina slid her a cup of punch. "Aw, that Kaminari," she chuckled, "He's always up to weird things, isn't he? And if what Tsu said is true, then you shouldn't let it get to you, Jiro! Actually, as his partner, you should be used to it by now. Just shove him off like you normally do!"

"Ye-yeah…" Jiro laughed nervously. "I'll just do that then."

Uraraka looked on as their musician friend drank down her punch and cradled her pinking cheeks. The brunette knew this look all too well. 'Does Jiro…?'

…

The door swung open and slammed straight into Shoji who barely managed to catch his small plate of snacks with the help of an extra arm.

Just beside him, Aoyama jumped back in surprise, unlucky enough to drop his modest saucer of cheese cubes. "Mon fromage!" he cried.

"Who the-" Shoji turned to confront the offender but calmed down after discovering who it was. "It'd be nice if you didn't slam things on other people."

Bakugo's hand left the door handle and went straight into his pocket. Huffing a haughty breath, he glared at Shoji and hissed, "Sorry you losers were standing in a shitty spot."

Shoji felt his annoyance return. "Must you always be like this?" he demanded.

"Not my fault snowflakes like you can't take the heat," Bakugo shrugged. He scanned the common room, the wrinkles between his eyebrows scrunching deeper and deeper with each person that passed by.

"Uraraka's at the bar area," Shoji pointed out.

Bakugo's shoulders stiffened. "And just what makes you think I'm looking for her?"

"Well, I just assumed that since you two are always together nowadays," Shoji answered with confidence.

"Like glue and paper!" Aoyama sprinkled in his comment. "Or baguette and latte? Whichever one you find more flattering, monsieur."

"That's dumb logic!" Bakugo's voice nearly cracked, "I'm here for...for…"

Luckily, Kirishima happened to pass in front of them on his way to the kitchen and waved at them. "Hey there, Bakugo!" he happily greeted, "You made it!"

Bakugo yanked Kirishima by the sleeve and pointed at him. "I'm here for this fucker, got that?" he specifically told Shoji, "He wouldn't shut up about me coming so here I am!"

"Wha…?" Kirishima frowned. "But I didn't-" Bakugo's fingers encircled the back of his neck and pressed hard, cutting off his reasoning with a pained, "Gah!"

Shoji slowly blinked, unconvinced. "Uh-huh."

"C'mon!" Bakugo dragged the flailing redhead away.

"Wa-wait, Bakugo!" Kirishima protested, "What the heck is going on?! What's gotten into you? Bakugo!"

...

"I mean, look at Uraraka," Mina went on, "She's got bomb-head Bakugo for a partner who, unlike Kaminari, goes beyond offensive with most things that he says and does. But she doesn't let any of that stuff get to her at all."

"Mina…" Uraraka tried to quiet the alien girl.

"She's got the spunk and guts to deal with him and now look!" Mina shook Uraraka by the shoulders. "She's caught the attention of one of our seniors! So who's it going to be now, Uraraka? Midoriya or the older guy?"

Uraraka was beyond red upon noticing that all eyes along the bar were on her at this point. "I-I don't-"

"Hey," Jiro came to the smaller girl's defense, "No one ever said any of this was in the romantic perspective. Why bring up those kinds of things, now?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Mina smirked.

"Noticing the other person is the first step towards liking them romantically-ribbit," Asui finished in a monotone voice that pierced both Uraraka and Jiro deeply.

"I-impossible!" Jiro coughed and covered her lips. "There's no way such a thing is possible! The very thought makes me itch!"

Mina embraced Uraraka and squealed, "If you ask me, you and Midoriya look the best together! You two were always meant to be! You know, I've always supported you since you realized your feelings for him back in-"

"Mina!" Uraraka cried but it was too late. The forbidden words were spoken and Midoriya and Iida had returned from the kitchen just in time to overhear the whole exchange.

Having realized what she had done, Mina slapped a hand over her mouth and guiltily mumbled, "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't know Midoriya was… Uraraka, I'm sorry!"

Midoriya had to shakily put his plate of barbecued chicken thighs on the counter. "Ah," he swallowed, "Th-there must be s-some mis-u-understanding about this…" He looked worriedly at Uraraka whose face was now white as a sheet. "Uraraka?"

"Deku, I uh…" she stammered, bringing a tight fist to her chest. This was just awful. The very precious secret she'd tried so hard to hide all this time was just carelessly revealed. Now Midoriya knew. Everyone knew.

"So it was like that, hm?" said Iida.

Jiro's heart flew with Uraraka's, quite aware that this once placid gathering had just escalated into an explosive mess. Misunderstanding after misunderstanding. She shook Uraraka by the shoulder and asked, "Hey, do you want another drink? I'll go with you."

"Yo-you're wrong!" Midoriya vehemently protested, surprising just about everyone present. "Uraraka's feelings...they aren't like that towards me. I-I'm, uh, we're just...r-really close…friends." He smiled back at Uraraka. "Isn't that right?"

Uraraka could hardly contain the joyous relief spreading over her face. "Ye-yeah...thanks, Deku."

Midoriya bit the side of his cheek, finding that he had placed an arm over her as a protective gesture. 'Instinct,' he supposed and brought the arm back to his side. "Besides," he continued, "Only she knows how she feels. For all we know, she could actually be in love with-"

"Bakugo," Uraraka whispered softly but was still loud enough for a majority of her friends to hear.

"Come again?!" Mina gaped.

Uraraka strained a smile in a certain direction. "Nice of you to join us," she said.

At the edge of the bar area, Bakugo and Kirishima stood waiting, one donning a scowl and the other a downcast expression.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya squeaked, "When did you get in?" His stomach churned. "A-and...how long were you standing there for…"

"Long enough," Kirishima muttered quietly, shaking his head.

"You know," Bakugo spoke with a calmness that contradicted the peevishness on his face, "Racoon-eyes is right, Uraraka. You and Deku _do_ look like a match made in heaven. Hell, you're two peas in a fuckin' pod."

"Oh, is that how you really feel?" Uraraka gritted her teeth.

A red glow ran from Midoriya's face down to his neck. "Wha-w-w-what are you guys saying?!" he stuttered.

"You'd win that bet," Bakugo spat, ignoring the curly-haired teen and directing his glare straight at Uraraka. "But it doesn't fuckin' matter! Because I'm...I-I…" Just like before, his tongue felt like a knot and his throat tightened.

"Are you alright?" Asui questioned, "Your face is starting to match Kirishima's hair-ribbit."

Bakugo's fists smoked. Various emotions rampaged within him as this felt like he had just reached his crossroads of destiny. On one hand, he could take the easy way out by dismissing everything that he just heard and walking away, ignoring everyone for the rest of the night, including Uraraka. Or he could take the more challenging road and confront his feelings for this handful of a girl once and for all, making sure to leave no room for any misunderstandings and convey to her and every flunkfuck present his resolve.

Kirishima tapped him on the shoulder. "Err...you still with us, dude?" he asked.

"I think he's timed out." Iida waved a hand over Bakugo's face. "Earth to Bakugo!"

"Oy," Jiro turned to Kirishima, "Do you have an 'ON' button for him somewhere? He's not saying anything!"

"He's not a computer!" Kirishima fussed, "I think he's just shocked or something."

"Kacchan?" Midoriya dared tilt his head questioningly at his childhood friend.

"Shut...up…all of you," Bakugo managed to growl back.

Uraraka pushed herself from the counter and hopped off her chair. She understood Bakugo's hesitation and would not push him any more than this. "If that's all," she sighed, "Then I guess I will get myself that extra drink after all. Enjoy the party, everyone!" She crossed towards the entertainment center, Tokoyami, Kaminari and the punch bowl just a few meters away. Unaware of what had just taken place, they waved her over to them and she swore that at that moment, they had never looked so blurry. Nor did her eyes feel so hot. 'No, no! Not now! Please…' She reached for her face only to have her hand yanked back, twirling her around to meet a glare that stilled her fleeing heart.

"Don't think so little of me!" Bakugo berated and squeezed her fingers.

"Bakugo, you're making a scene…" Uraraka tried to free herself but to no avail.

"Does it look like I fuckin' care?" Bakugo pulled her closer to him. "Listen, Uraraka, I'm not an idiot. In this regard, no one expects anything of me. They all believe I'll be a disappointment to you and that Deku would make you happier. Isn't that it?!"

Uraraka now shared his glare. "And since when did things that people say bother you?" she cried.

...

The commotion drew out Todoroki, Yaoyorozu and Sero, all of which looked as equally confused as everyone else in the common room. "A lovers' spat?" Sero asked.

"That's what it looks like," Todoroki affirmed, "I guess Bakugo finally snapped."

Yaoyorozu blushed and turned her wide onyx eyes to the hot-and-cold user. "You know something about all this, Todoroki?"

"Err…" Todoroki pursed his lips, pretending he hadn't heard her question.

…

"You think that I can't do anything about what others are thinking?!" Bakugo pressed on, "Or Deku or that creepy-ass older guy or...this stupid facade we've put up?"

Uraraka finally succeeded in taking her hand back but instead of walking away, stood her ground against the much taller blonde. "Why are you the one that's mad right now?" she huffed, "If anything, I should be saying those things to you since this was all your idea." She bowed her head. "If It were up to me, I'd be happy just learning all these new things with you. Experiencing them with you. Like I said before, you don't have to be typical genius Bakugo with me because going by every day and acting like nothing's happened between us… I don't like it."

The common room was heavy with silence now. Without even looking, Bakugo knew that all of Class 1-A was looking at them but, true to his word, he no longer cared. It was either show some vulnerability or lose Uraraka and he'd be damned if it was the latter. "Then let's just stop this," he said, "I'm tired of pretending, too."

Uraraka nodded into his shirt. She always knew the day to rip off the bandage would come and could only find solace in the weight Bakugo's words lifted from her chest. "Right," she sniffed, pulling away. "I guess this is goodbye then, Baku-"

Bakugo's left hand clutched her neck while his right hand caught the back of her head. Unable to help her inquisitiveness, Uraraka looked up to ask Bakugo what he was doing but instead met the silence that his lips carried to hers. He pressed deeper, the budding warmth permeating her senses and opening her eyes to what was really happening.

It was then the common room erupted with noise.


	35. Chapter 32

"Gooooood morning, young heroes!" a muscular All Might welcomed Class 1-A. "I trust that you had a productive training period and formed deeper bonds with your respective partners?"

Murmurs began to stir.

"Oh, they formed deeper bonds alright," Aizawa rolled his eyes and frowned at Bakugo and Uraraka. One was clearly agitated but trying his best to remain composed under the gossip of their peers while the other was pink in the face and rubbing her gloved hands together. Thick cotton gloves, it seemed. 'Honestly,' Aizawa mentally criticized the oblivious man next to him, 'What was he thinking pairing hormone-driven teenagers together and leaving them to their own devices? We'd end up overpopulated if left up to him.'

"Ehhh? Just yesterday they were both so showy about it," Bakugo heard someone whisper from behind.

"Now look at them— they won't even acknowledge each other!" a second person snickered.

"There's no way they're for real, right?" another came from Uraraka's right side, "It's gotta be some sort of prank to see how we'll react."

"Enough! This isn't an appropriate topic we should be discussing in class. Give Bakugo and Uraraka their privacy."

"But they _kissed!_ "

"So that means they're together, right?"

"I don't know! Why are you asking me?"

"Sshhhhh! Keep it down or they'll hear us!"

Bakugo's hand twitched from under his desk, the other grabbing a fist full of spiky hair and tugging them from his scalp. "Or just shut up altogether you damn fucksticks!" he ground his teeth, "Before I blow all of your heads off. For fuck's sake, you're not even _trying_ to be subtle."

"I told you they'd hear us. Stupid."

"Ow!"

Aizawa's eyes flashed crimson and the murmurs immediately died. 'This is going to be troublesome,' his gut told him.

"Hmm?" All Might reverted to his nearly skeletal form and scratched his head. "Quiet crowd today, eh? Something must have happened over the course of their training period."

"Your perceptiveness never fails to astound me," Aizawa grumbled in return.

All Might sought to dig deeper into the matter, but suddenly remembered, "Ah! Your final!" He placed his suitcase on the podium and began rummaging through it. "No, not that folder...mmm...no, not this pile either. Where could I possibly have put them? Hmm…"

"What exactly are you looking for?" an impatient Aizawa asked.

All Might looked up from his suitcase. "The test papers. I'm sure I prepared them all last night. For some reason, I can't find them now."

"...By any chance, were they in a green folder with yellow stick-on notes protruding from the sides?"

"Why, yes! That's exactly the folder I'm looking for!"

"You left it in the copy room this morning," Aizawa facepalmed, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. "You said you wanted to make extra copies just in case you were short and you were up there for _two hours_ making an unnecessarily large amount of copies. Now you mean to tell me you left _all_ of the test papers up there?"

"Ah, no need to ruffle your feathers, old friend," All Might soothed the quirk eraser, "I simply need to fetch them. I shall return shortly." He packed up his suitcase, excused himself and brisk walked out of the classroom.

The class breathed a sigh of relief, almost like that of children who had narrowly avoided getting their vaccinations. Rather than being left in peace, however, Aizawa decided to approach two certain students who were still fidgeting in their seats. "Alright, listen up," he said, "For all our sakes, it's time we just address the elephant in the room." He crossed his arms. "You two are an item now, aren't you?"

Uraraka and Bakugo swallowed thickly, their classmates' eyes burning holes in the back of their heads. "Y-yes…" Uraraka answered first, pressing her hands against her cheeks. "So-som-something like...that." It was a good thing she was wearing gloves or else she would have floated out of there in an instant.

" _Whaaaaaaat?!_ " everyone except Kirishima, Midoriya, Todoroki, Kaminari and Jiro bellowed.

Since they sat beside one another, Kaminari and Jiro were both surprised at their own composure. "You knew?" they asked each other.

"Tch," Bakugo hissed, "I don't see what the big deal is. You're all just too damn nosy for your own good."

"Because it's...it's…" Mina pointed at them.

"It's you and Uraraka!" Sero finished for her, "Look!" He shook Kirishima's shoulders in front of him. "Even Kirishima's so shocked about all this that he's not saying anything! Right, Kirishima?"

"...A-ahh...yeah…" Kirishima forced a puzzled look. "S-so disturbed. I mean, shocked. I totally didn't see it coming."

A vein popped along Bakugo's temple. "There you go acting stupid again!"

Sero glanced down at the redhead. "You knew and never clued me in on this?"

"Dude!" Kirishima threw his hands up at Bakugo in exasperation. All his efforts playing semi-double agent— ruined.

Aizawa shot another glare across the room, silencing the rattled teenagers.

...

Truthfully, he happened upon this discovery by accident when he rushed into the common room last night to inspect what all the reported hollering was about only to open the door in time to see Bakugo and Uraraka pull away from their lip-locking. His eyes felt drier than usual as he repeatedly blinked to make sure he wasn't just seeing things. It wasn't until he heard Mineta yowl, "Bakugo and Uraraka are together!" that his suspicions were at last confirmed true.

And as an added cherry on top of this messy sundae, Bakugo suddenly sprang from the ground. "O-oy! What the hell?!" Visibly perturbed by his sudden ability to take flight, the boy struggled to keep his hold on Uraraka's hand while she fought to pull him back down.

Uraraka's other free hand fumbled with her shirt that was starting to slide too far up for comfort. She hurriedly pressed the material against her torso, yanked it down, then proceeded to pull Bakugo back harder. "I've got you, Bakugo! Just hang on!" That was until she, too, started to float upwards. She and the others cried out in horror again.

Clearly, these heroes-in-training were just too far gone to put two and two together and save themselves so Aizawa did his guardian duty and activated his quirk on Uraraka. Unsurprisingly, the duo instantly hit the ground and Yaoyorozu was given the task of covering Uraraka's hands with any available oven mitts. "Go. To. Bed. Now," was Aizawa's last, carefully enunciated order for everyone before he left the vicinity that night.

...

Given how just about everyone was still reacting to Uraraka and Bakugo this morning, Aizawa deduced that they must have followed his instruction, preventing their chances of clearing any discomfort or confusion on the topic. "Right," he grunted and pinched the bridge of his nose. "None of you are elementary kids anymore so let's stop with the senseless screaming and confront this matter as adults."

"Yes, sir…" Class 1-A mumbled back.

Uraraka sighed a faint, "Alright," and began to rise from her seat until Bakugo's hand gently pressed on her shoulder and sat her back down. "Bakugo?"

The explosive quirk user instead rose from his seat, held up his head and announced, "Ochaco is going out with me from now on and there's nothing you fucksticks can do about it!"

Uraraka's jaw hung wide open and Aizawa shook his head.

This crass announcement only succeeded in causing another uproar, some firing back with "We knew that already! We wanna know _how_ it happened!" others with "Quit being stingy with the details!" and the main demand being "Tell us!"

"I don't owe you extras anything!" Bakugo barked at his peers, "Move on with your boring ass lives!"

"Booooo!" they protested, "You suck, Bakugo!"

"Seriously!" Bakugo huffed as he plopped back into his seat. "Making a huge fuss out of something like this. It's like they're not even U.A. students. Or their own age, for that matter." He looked at Uraraka to gauge her reaction but was rather stunned to find her looking more embarrassed than proud like him.

"That's one way to put out a wildfire," Aizawa commented and gave Bakugo a light pat on the back. "Well done, hero."

Bakugo scowled at him. "Hmph."

"And while I don't have any right to say who you should date and when…" Aizawa looked between the two. "I personally recommend students not be involved with each other _that_ way until after graduation or even later than that— for the sake of completing hero training without distractions and exceeding the peak of your potential without hindrances." His glare intensified as he waited, wondering what their response would be. When read between the lines, the underlying questions he presented were— had Bakugo finally found someone worth protecting? Could he grow as a hero who saves rather than destroys? Could Uraraka exceed her limits now that she had _this_ kind of person by her side? As their expectant teacher, he had to know. He meant every word of what he said, of course, but it would be up to the two if they wanted to listen to him or not.

"Do you think we're toddlers?" Bakugo finally countered, "We're well aware of the consequences. I'm not backing down from my dream and neither is she so you don't need to tell us what to do."

Uraraka's eyes remained on Bakugo, glistening with admiration. "Bakugo…"

'As expected of this kid. Despite how he is, he's pretty perceptive.' Aizawa nodded and replied, "As long as you understand." Holding back a pleased smile, he then walked up to the podium and cleared his throat. "Now that _that's_ finally over with, it's time you all collect yourselves and focus on what's really important— your final exams."

Among the groans and nervous sighs, Uraraka released her own, shaking her head from side to side.

"Oy," Bakugo called to her, "What's the matter with you?"

"I-it's just that…" she stammered, "You...called me by my first name."

"And?" Bakugo countered as though he had just heard the most ridiculous thing all day. "Isn't that how dating works? It's only natural that we be on familiar terms now." He laid his chin on his palm and his elbow against the desk. "I also...don't want you calling me by my last name anymore. I thought I made that clear before."

Uraraka placed a hand on her chest, her heartbeat tapping giddily under her padded fingertips. True, she hadn't complied to that specific request of his even after realizing their feelings, but the reality of dating the infamous hothead Bakugo Katsuki was something she never thought she would end up doing and that, in turn, made her insides twist and knot in directions she couldn't quite comprehend. She respected him as a classmate first, a friend and somewhat rival after, and now it was mutual with them as- The next word brought her hands to her face. _'Lovers?!'_ She quickly shook away the impure thoughts that crept into her head. "But it's going to feel so weird..." she admitted with a sheepish grin, "I've called you 'Bakugo' all this time so it's the name that feels most natural to me."

"I swear," Bakugo griped, "If you ever call me by my last name again, I'll train you so hard that all your hair will fall out."

'Huh? What kind of a threat is that supposed to be?' Uraraka smiled to herself and replied, "Alright, I won't! Sheesh. So then...please take care of me..." She hesitated a minute, but never expected the name to fall so smoothly from her lips, "Katsuki." Like it was always meant to be that way.

Bakugo's eyes widened for a split second before he sank to the desk's cold surface and buried his face in his arms.

"Are you tired?" Uraraka asked, frowning slightly, "What's wrong?"

"No," Bakugo's muffled answer came. His shoulders rose and fell as his arms tightened around him. "I can't calm down right now. And my face feels hot as fuck."

It took a couple of seconds, but Uraraka understood what he meant and reddened as a result. "I-I see," was all she could say because she knew that she felt the same way.

Without warning, something that felt very much like a clipboard bonked the two on their heads, jarring them back to the classroom. "Pardon me, lovebirds," Aizawa grumbled and tapped the edge of the clipboard against his shoulder. "But class is still in session so we'd all appreciate it if you could stop with your whispering. It's really distracting."

"It's okay, Mr. Aizawa," Mineta spoke up from the back corner of the classroom and lifted his tear-stained face. "I want to hear what they're saying. How Bakugo took the kind and gentle Uraraka away from us. I want to know it all. So please— let them continue all they want."

Aizawa's eyebrow twitched. "Don't you realize what you're saying right now?"

"I have returned!" All Might, again donning his god-like stature, announced with a vigorous swing of the door. He walked up to the podium and pulled from his briefcase the very folder he and Aizawa spoke about earlier. "With your exam pap-" The last word never made it out as he suddenly deflated to his stick-thin self and coughed blood into his sleeve.

Midoriya jumped from his seat and shouted, "You're overdoing it, All Might! We already said-"

All Might waved the folder at his apprentice. "Now, now, settle down, young Midoriya," he gurgled, "I'm retaining that form out of my own volition so there's no need to worry. Even I know my limits."

While Bakugo and Todoroki averted the former number one hero's gaze, Aizawa's grimace only deepened. Midoriya opted to make another protest but lost his voice and returned to his seat with a defeated, "Sure."

"First things first," All Might noted, "Everyone must now hand in their Hero Analysis notebooks. I look forward to reading pages filled with insightful thoughts on your experiences working as partner heroes."

'Insightful, huh…' everyone dreaded at the same time as the ones seated in the back passed their notebooks to the front. Aizawa collected them promptly then laid them on the podium.

"Thank you, Mr. Aizawa," All Might nodded and began handing out the test papers. "These are standard academic questions for the first-year final exam, but I've added my own twist for the written portion. Read over the prompt carefully and give it your best answer. You have two hours to complete the packet. Begin!"

After taking his own packet from the stack and passing to the back the rest, Bakugo immediately flipped to the last page where the exam prompt read:

" _What does being a hero mean to you?"_

The hand that twirled his mechanical pencil so restlessly just a few seconds ago suddenly stiffened. He vaguely recalled how his mother asked him this same question the day she dropped him and Uraraka off at U.A. just before midterms. "What did I say to her back then?" he mumbled to himself. A smirk played on his lips. That day almost felt so long ago and so much had happened that he could hardly believe this was his reality. Dating was never on his agenda going into U.A., much less class-favorite Uraraka Ochaco of all the girls in this top-notch school, but here they were and he couldn't stop the inexplicable fluttering that would tickle his chest every time he remembered that she was his first girlfriend. Ever. 'Shit.' He covered the lower half of his face with the test packet. 'I seriously need to calm the fuck down before my own head explodes.'

"Eyes on your own paper," Aizawa reminded the teens, "And absolutely _no talking_." He seemed to have caught Kaminari in the middle of spitting out a whisper to Jiro because the blonde suddenly turned rigid, swallowed whatever air he had inhaled and bent down to work on his packet.

Uraraka bubbled the first two circles in the multiple choice section before shyly peeking at Bakugo to see how he was faring.

Aizawa caught this and snapped, "Uraraka, what did I just say?"

"Yes, sir!" Uraraka squeaked and retreated to her own small space to continue her test.

"Ahhh!" Sero moaned, "What kind of questions are these?"

"Now, young man," All Might calmly started, "Remember, you mustn't-"

"Shut up, tapeface! We're _trying_ to take a test!" Bakugo quickly rebuked.

Aizawa unleashed his scarf on both boys and rasped, " _Both_ of you compose yourselves before I fail you right here and now!"

Todoroki shook his head disapprovingly. "Since having worked with him for our Provisional Hero License test, I sometimes forget that Bakugo has that side to him," he quietly admitted and returned to bubbling in his packet.

A few ticks of a second passed before Midoriya stiffly turned to Todoroki and remarked, "But it's Kacchan. How do you forget?"

"Mmm…" Todoroki shrugged.

Fortunately, the first day of finals only consisted of written and multiple choice packets. This remained true for Present Mic and Midnight's final exams as well, successfully draining Class 1-A of any bookworms they kept burrowed in their brains as English and History were taken back to back after All Might's own heroics test. The questions were intense, demanding, tricky— unforgiving villains in their own right. There were frustrated groans heard and pensive looks shared, but alas, everyone persevered. After the last test paper was collected that day, nothing stopped the students from bolting out the door for some much-needed repose.

...

It was a bittersweet feeling when one's best friend started dating someone, Kirishima began to realize as he changed into his outdoor shoes. True, he had supported Bakugo and Uraraka in their budding relationship and was more than ecstatic when they finally made it official in the grandest way possible, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel somewhat left behind. Normally, he'd be running up to Bakugo after they changed shoes, practically harassing him to go to the arcade or grab a couple of burgers or some other after-school activity. But now that the guy had a girlfriend, he supposed he'd have to give them their space and hang out by himself or other people.

"Oy, Kirishima, let's go."

Kirishima froze, dumbfounded, and slowly lifted his gaze to a scowling Bakugo. "Bakugo?" he asked, "What are you- I mean, erm, go where?"

"Where do you think?" Bakugo snapped, "I'm fuckin' starving and I don't feel like slaving over a hot frying pan today just to get some grub in my gut. Now c'mon, it's happy hour at Wacdonald's and you're damn sure my second burger is going to be half off. Grab tapeface too if you see him."

"But-" Kirishima looked around. "What about Uraraka? Aren't you going to do something together? ...By yourselves?"

Bakugo raised his eyebrow and grunted, "What for?"

Kirishima nearly tripped over air. "What kind of boyfriend are you turning out to be?!"

As far as Bakugo knew, sitting in classes with Uraraka and meeting with her during breaks satisfied him to a good-enough degree since he knew he'd see her again when they got back to the dorms. So what was Kirishima's problem? "Hmph, fine," he grumbled and skulked to where Uraraka's shoe locker was. Sure enough, the bubbly brunette was there with two members of the nerd club— Deku and naggy glasses guy. "Ochaco."

It felt as though not only Uraraka but _everyone_ in Class 1-A whipped their heads to the blonde. "Baku-" Uraraka choked upon noticing Bakugo's glare. "I-I mean…" She glanced at Iida and Midoriya who gave her a questioning look while fidgeting with their books to ease their discomfort. Her heart was jumping way too much for her liking, but she knew she had to get over her complex in order to mature. Even just a little. So with a determined smile, she beckoned Bakugo over to her side and chirped, "Katsuki! Hi!"

Huddled at a corner, Mineta broke off a piece of rice cracker he held between his teeth, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. "Baku...go…" he sniveled, "You sly Cassanova, you…!"

Asui noticed his gloomy presence and flatly remarked, "You shouldn't cry like that or else people will feel sorry for you."

"You'll never understand a man's heartache…" Mineta sniveled and chomped on the remaining rice cracker.

'Maybe it was a mistake telling her to call me by my name,' Bakugo came to the conclusion as he fought back another smoldering assault on his cheeks. "We're going to Wacdonald's for a bite," he said, "You coming?"

Uraraka looked at Kirishima and he waved gingerly back. "Um," she grinned, "It's okay, I've got some stuff to take care of before it gets too late. I'll just head back with Deku and Iida."

Bakugo's eyes narrowed on the owners of those names. "You're going back to the dorms with two other guys?"

"They're not guys!" Uraraka defended, "They're my friends!"

"Hey!" Iida and Midoriya both huffed indignantly.

"Pfft…burn..." Kaminari held back a chortle then relinquished a hushed, "Sorry" when Jiro shot him a glare.

"Hmph," Bakugo smirked, patting Uraraka on the head. "Keep that up and you'll be as savage as me by next month."

"Eh?" Uraraka tipped to her side and blinked curiously. "What do you mean?"

Kirishima furrowed a disapproving brow at his best friend. "You're awful."

"You'd better not try anything, Deku!" Bakugo warned, ignoring Uraraka's question and Kirishima's comment.

Midoriya flinched at the stringent tone thrown at him. "I-I won't."

Bakugo turned to leave with Kirishima but stopped in his tracks a moment. His fingers clenched and relaxed then traveled to his pockets, yanking both his hands inside. "And don't let her wander off, got that?" he muttered then marched outside.

Kirishima turned to Uraraka. "You sure you don't want to come?"

"Positive!" Uraraka held up a peace sign. "You guys have fun! We'll all meet back at the dorms anyway."

Kirishima's jagged teeth gleamed, his chest light with relief. "I'm glad it's you, Uraraka," he said and ran after Bakugo.

Uraraka placed her knuckles on her hips. "Geez, treating me like a kid now," she whispered to herself, "Oh, it's okay, Mr. I'm-too-tough-for-anyone. It's not like I'm a hero-in-training like you or anything. And what did Kirishima mean by what he said anyway? Acting kind of weird, too."

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to seeing you and Bakugo interact the way you did," Iida confessed with a sharp chop of his hand, "But it's refreshing in its own way."

Midoriya nodded and laughed, "It's so natural— like you two have been like that since ever."

Uraraka nearly cringed. 'Well, he's not wrong…' The playful banter was always their staple since before they even partnered up, so receiving an odd praise like that didn't really surprise her.

The three stepped outside and were well on their way back to the dorms until Mina bounced up to them, exclaiming, "Hey, you guys! Wait up!"

They turned to the pinkette as she stopped behind them to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Uraraka asked.

Mina flattened her skirt. "Listen," she sighed, looking straight at Uraraka. "I just wanted to properly apologize, Ochaco, for the things I said last night in the common room. And I'm also sorry that I made you uncomfortable, Midoriya."

Uraraka and Midoriya immediately turned bright red, both flailing their arms and sputtering, "N-n-no! Don't mention it!" They glanced at each other and quickly drew their arms back to their sides.

"I didn't have any right to do that," Mina resumed, "I promise, it won't happen again. I'll be more vigilant from now on so please keep being my friend!"

Uraraka's eyes widened, taken back by Mina's sincere apology. She had no idea the alien girl was worried about such a thing all this time. Without a second thought, she offered her best smile and said, "I never stopped, Mina."

Mina smiled back. "Thank you, Ochaco! Say, let me make it up to you with karaoke tonight. Jiro, Kaminari and Aoyama are going, too." She gestured at the other three waiting behind her. "We tried asking Momo along, but she said she had some things to study up on with Tokoyami. Party poopers."

"I'm good," Uraraka politely declined, "I have to study tonight and can't stay up too late. Maybe when finals are over."

"Aw, fine..." Mina shrugged and ran back to the others. "Let's go, everyone! Karaoke with just us tonight! Woohoo!"

An electric jolt seemed to pass Iida as he perked upright and adjusted his glasses. "What is this leisurely activity they're speaking so freely of?" he criticized and stomped after the four. "Return to the dorms at once, all of you! We are at a very crucial point in our studies and slacking off is not an option! You should be reviewing your class notes! Do you hear me?! Hey!"

And off their class rep went, inadvertently seduced by the very delinquency he was scolding the others about seconds ago. Midoriya and Uraraka looked at each other, shared a laugh and proceeded to the dorms on their own.

"So, um," Midoriya began, "F-finals were pretty rough today, huh?"

"Ye-yeah!" Uraraka's voice rose an octave.

And silence. They knew there were more things to be said between them and both held a good weight of hesitation for it. True to her quirk, Uraraka was the first to lighten the gravity with a strained chuckle of, "Um, so about what Mina said…"

Midoriya rubbed his head, emerald eyes darting from side to side in apprehension. "I-it-it's okay, Uraraka," his soft voice shook, "I-I know that it was j-just an inside joke between you guys. I didn't...I'm not taking a-any of it...personally."

Uraraka hid a pained smile. 'He never saw me that way after all.'

"I mean, there's no way you could have ever seen me like _that_ ," Midoriya unknowingly tittered the reflection of her thoughts and rubbed his head harder. "We did hang out a lot so I can see now how people may have misunderstood. Besides, you've always held an interest in Kacchan, right? To be honest, I thought I was just imagining things until certain events happened in the past few months that made me doubt myself and then you two just made it official that you're dating so I'm positive that our relationship has been nothing but platonic all this time. Again, no need to worry because I take no offense to it at a-"

"I liked you, Deku."

Midoriya's mouth immediately clamped shut, his eyes wide and filled with stupor. "Eh?" his breath hitched, "Wh-what did you...just...say?"

Their footsteps slowed to a halt as Uraraka met his gaze and repeated, "I liked you as more than a friend...at one point."

Too stunned to speak, Midoriya slumped against a light post and held his head. Luckily, no one else was around or they'd think something strange was going on.

"I never found the chance to tell you," Uraraka explained, looking away. "I'm not sure if I ever _wanted_ to tell you, but Mina was telling the truth."

"Why…" Midoriya whispered hoarsely, "Why are you telling me this now? You and Kacchan-"

"First and foremost," Uraraka intercepted with a heavy breath, "You're my friend, Deku. I want to be honest with you and...get some closure."

Midoriya nodded. "I see."

"I'm with Ba- Katsuki now," Uraraka quickly corrected herself and grinned. "Falling in love with him, I learned so much about myself that I never even hoped of delving into. He's helped me grow as both a hero and my own person and I can only hope that I can do the same for him. So...what I'm trying to say is...I'm really happy and I'll always be thankful to you for giving me the chance to find him." If she had wings, she swore they'd burst from her back by now, carrying her to the vanilla sky to embrace the immense lightness she felt. 'I did it,' she thought to herself, 'I finally told Deku everything.'

Midoriya demonstrated his famous toothy smile and answered earnestly with, "And thank you for having liked me, Uraraka. Kacchan's a complicated person who constantly puts up walls around himself so it's always worried me, but I'm glad it's you who's taking them down."

Uraraka held her breath. What Kirishima said was starting to make sense now.

" _Ah?!_ " Bakugo's voice bellowed, cutting the moment of tranquility between Midoriya and Uraraka. "I told you not to try anything, Deku! You want to die, don't you?"

Uraraka rubbed her eyes. "Eh? You guys are back already?" She brought a small fist to her lips. 'I wonder if he heard everything?'

A panting Kirishima and Sero tiredly held up their goodie bags. "He insisted we take our orders to go," Kirishima explained, "Then we somehow ended up running all the way back here."

"Yeah," Sero commented with an annoyed frown, "It was like the guy's pants were on fire— he couldn't sit still and looked pissed the whole time. After he was the one who invited us, too…" As expected, he received a smokey knuckle to his noggin.

"No one asked you, tapeface!" Bakugo barked.

"Your _girlfriend_ asked," Sero reasoned and earned another punch.

Midoriya curled into a ball and cried, "N-no! Kacchan, it's not what it looks like! W-we were just-"

"Katsuki!" Uraraka suddenly chirped, taking off her gloves and making a dash for the irate blonde with open arms.

Sensing imminent danger, Bakugo quickly started backstepping. "Hold on!" He found no time to maneuver as Uraraka skillfully wrapped her arms around his torso, locking him in place. "What are you-"

"I had a sudden need to hug you, that's all!" Uraraka giggled.

Despite her harmless wording, Bakugo knew all too well what she had done when the floor left him. "Fuck!" he cursed with a flail of his burger bag, "I hate it when you do that! Put me down, Ochaco! Right the fuck now!"

"Remember what we talked about regarding your Baku Rage Aura," Uraraka pursed her lips.

"Who cares about that?! Just put me down!"

"I don't think that's a polite way to ask someone for anything."

"Who says I'm asking?!"

Kirishima, Sero and Midoriya watched with fascination as Uraraka nonchalantly took Bakugo's hand and carried him off like an oversized balloon, blatantly ignoring the snarls and flames spewing from the explosive teen's mouth and nostrils. Shrugging, Sero dug into his brown bag and gobbled down on the french fries he pulled from it. "To be honest," he chewed, "I'm kind of glad they're not the gross couple that smooch and say cheesy things to each other all the time. Bakugo's still Bakugo, it seems like, and vice versa."

"You're taking this pretty well," Kirishima chuckled.

"And why wouldn't I?" Sero sneered, "Since he's got a girl now, you know what that means?"

"...What?" Kirishima And Midoriya asked, unsure of where the dark-haired jester's ideas were headed.

Sero scarfed down the last of his fries and licked his fingers. "We can get away with more things with him now! After all, Uraraka's our friend, too, right? Come on!"

Kirishima and Midoriya looked at each other, shrugged, then jogged after Sero who had taken off into a run. "Oy, Sero!" Kirishima shouted, "Just what are you up to?"

"Giving them my blessing!" Sero shouted back.


	36. Chapter 33

Uraraka was glad that she had the willpower to plop out of bed early the following morning or she would never have caught the punctual and now dark-eyed Bakugo trudging out of the dorms well before 7 A.M. If it weren't for him, she also wouldn't have known that he was designated to a different classroom for homeroom attendance at the odd time of 7:30, for whatever reason. "Any idea on what it could be about?" she asked anyway as they traversed to the school building.

Bakugo clicked open his phone and pulled up the e-mail Aizawa sent him. "Not the slightest clue," he admitted, "It's definitely weird, but instructions are instructions."

"But if it's a villain attack-"

"If it's a villain attack, then I'll smash their faces in," Bakugo reassured Uraraka then directed a smirk at her. "I don't crumble under anyone's shoe without a fight. So stop worrying."

Uraraka smiled up at him. "Right. Because you're _so_ tough that no one could possibly ever sucker-punch you."

"You got that right."

"Um, by the way…"

"Hm?"

"What happened to your face? It looks kind of...all marked up."

Unmistaken displeasure united Bakugo's eyebrows and wrinkled the top of his nose. "Nothing," he quickly dismissed and began walking faster.

He continued to trot off, certain he had eluded further interrogation until Uraraka caught up to him with a simple, playful skip in her step and insistently pulled on his shirt sleeve. "It's _not_ nothing!" She pointed at him with a mischievous grin tugging at her lips. "Look at that! They've faded a bit, but there are swirly-looking markings on your cheeks! And a grey circle around your right eye…"

"You're imagining things so just drop it," Bakugo growled. He'd sooner recite some sappy love poem to her than tell the ridiculous truth. At least he'd save face by saying it was for an assignment or something. But _that—_ all he knew was that he'd kill Sero if that idiot ever dared cross his path today. Kirishima, too, that traitor. "Shit nerd wasn't any better either."

"What was that?" Uraraka peeked at him from an angle.

"I already told you— it's nothing," Bakugo whiplashed, more angry at himself for letting his tongue run away from him than at Uraraka's persistent prying.

Not at all bothered by his curt tone, Uraraka caught a giggle from her lips. "Fine, don't tell me," she purred, "I have other sources anyway." Whatever he was hiding from her, it seemed worth her time finding out. She brought her hand back down, letting it brush against Bakugo's as he worked on putting his phone back in his pocket.

He flinched first, causing her to gasp and jump back. "What are y-"

"Sorry, I didn't-" she started at the same time as him.

They looked at each other, wide-eyed, then cautiously tracked some distance between them.

"My bad," Bakugo coughed, successfully tucking his phone in and turning away.

Uraraka squeezed her skirt. "It's...okay…" she mumbled.

"..."

"..."

'Shoot…' Uraraka recalculated her thoughts, 'He became so sensitive all of a sudden. Am I being too...pushy? Maybe I'm treading on dangerous territory here.' She glanced at him and, while he still refused to meet her gaze, she could see his ears beginning to adopt a warmer hue. With her heart churning a mix of hope and delight, she scanned the area for any souls and, upon seeing none, inched back towards Bakugo.

His hair frizzed at her encroachment, but he kept his lips straight and his eyes focused on the golden U.A. sign that gleamed boastfully under the rising sun. Her hand swung close to his. The gentle breeze it emitted was proof enough. The thought to grab it and take it into his own ran laps in his mind, but certain doubts barricaded him. When was it the right time to do something like that? Would his palm be over hers or the other way around? Would she be weirded out if he did it first for a change? Annoyance stamped its veiny mark on his temple. 'Fuck, if I know!'

Uraraka wished she held more wisdom in this department, but each missed swing of their hands only weakened her resolve. In a situation like this, the girlfriend had to take charge, no? So what if _he_ didn't want to hold hands? _She_ wanted to. And unlike the last few times, it wouldn't be done in a teasing or playful manner, but that of genuine intimacy as an official high school couple walking on 'normal' teenage grounds. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? Or so she tried desperately to convince herself but the longer she stared at Bakugo's disgruntled scowl, the more hesitant she grew. Her fingertips felt oddly cold now, curling and uncurling with unconscious expectation. 'Well, if I don't do anything then nothing will ever happen, right? Much less anything _amazing…_ ' Holding a nervous breath in her cheek, she stepped closer to Bakugo, deliberately skimming her small knuckles against his to test the waters.

Bakugo's eyes darted her way for a split second then went back to whatever else he was staring at ahead. He kept silent this time and made no effort to pull away.

A couple of other early-bird students announced their shaken nerves as they whizzed past the couple, oblivious to the strained air between the two. None of them stopped, of course. Instead, they continued to sprint towards the school building, bags and books swinging wildly in the air.

Mustering what courage she had left, Uraraka tried to coax Bakugo into accepting her with a shy flick of her index finger against the small curl of his palm. Failing to elicit a response, said finger slid down, catching his pinky on the way and dislodging it from the rest of his rigid fingers he apparently was trying to keep together.

This time, Bakugo's full attention swung to and remained squarely on the rose-faced gravity manipulator, her clumsy invite left hanging in the air. He looked down at her hand that twitched beside his own lonesome one and chuckled briefly at the sight of her slack-jawed mortification. "What the hell are you trying to pull now, short stack?"

"I-I, um…" Uraraka hid the awkward hand behind her back. "Nothing! It was just a...a muscle spasm! That's all."

Bakugo rolled his eyes. This girlfriend of his had many traits going for her, but being a good liar was most definitely not one of them. Not that he minded. In fact, he found it adorable in situations such as this, but he'd keep that comment to himself. And though his inner monologue still entertained the same doubts from before, like with most things, he let his instincts overpower them.

Inhaling deeply, he gingerly raised his hand to meet Uraraka's. She jerked back, not having expected the contact but, to Bakugo's satisfaction, kept her hand where he could still easily catch it. Apparently, his hand preferred to be over hers as it encircled and gently flipped her palm side up. Once grazing her soft finger pads, his fingers set to work on locating every available gap between her own smaller fingers and eagerly fastened into them.

There.

Bakugo and Uraraka dared not look at each other right away, but they knew. Palm to palm and fingertips to knuckles— they were actually and finally holding hands and the less obvious of the two had semi-initiated it. Uraraka wanted so much to squeal her little lungs out but favored not ruining this rare moment.

Bakugo gave her hand a soft squeeze. "...Erm, listen, if...if you ever…"

"Hm?" Uraraka lifted only her curious brown eyes to him.

"If you ever...want to hold hands again, just... _do it_." Despite feeling anything but angry, Bakugo did what he was best at and scowled. "And I'll do the same...whenever I want to also, got that? I won't take 'no' for an answer!"

Uraraka covered her mouth with her other free hand, blushing furiously under the longer strands of hair that framed her face. She was glad that, without even having to voice it, Bakugo read her earlier insecurities and stomped them flat then and there. He had a funny way of comforting her, per usual, but the candid awkwardness only brought her laughter. A laughter which she could no longer suppress.

"Wh-what now?!" Bakugo demanded, turning to her with bared teeth.

"Well…" Uraraka wiped a tear from her eye. "Since you won't take 'no,' then all I can really say is 'okay,' right?"

Bakugo looked down at his shoes. "...Were you going to say 'no'?"

"Far from it." Uraraka smiled fondly at him and gave his hand an approving squeeze.

"Oh, wow! What's _this?_ "

Bakugo and Uraraka snapped their gazes to the sickeningly familiar voice and found it to be Monoma who had coincidentally arrived at the front doors at the same time as them. What were the odds that _he_ would be going to school this early, too?

"Coming into school while holding hands?" Monoma continued to jeer loudly, turning unwanted attention on the pair. "And it's _the_ Sports Festival winner- Bakugo- with his defeated opponent- Uraraka- too! Officially dating! Hmph, like I said before, Class A _would_ only date amongst themselves since you're all _so_ superior to the rest of us. No need to share popularity with the lower mutts, right? And to flaunt yourselves so shamelessly at school, too."

"Piss off, piss-head," Bakugo grunted and shoved past the bitterly grinning blonde with Uraraka's hand still tight in his grasp. She did her best to match his strides, having noticed that they'd suddenly quickened.

Monoma stepped into the building after the two. "It all makes so much sense now! How did I not see it before? Obviously, to keep the best one in Class A at the top of the scoreboard, Uraraka purposely conceded that match. All to save her precious top-athlete boyfriend, am I right?"

Uraraka stopped in her tracks first, yanking Bakugo to a halt as she spun around to face Monoma. "What...did you say?" her voice quivered.

"I'm just saying that you obviously weren't fighting all that seriously at the time," Monoma shrugged, "But hey, if getting to date the infamous bad-boy Bakugo was all it took to convince you…"

"How dare you?" Uraraka tore her hand from Bakugo's and slammed it against her chest. "I gave that fight all I had! It showed me that I still had a long way to become a hero and I've been working to better myself every day since then! So for you to say something so shallow and contrived is just…!"

Monoma threw his hands up in the air in a mocking gesture of surrender. "Hey, I'm just telling you how it looked. And if Bakugo got a good lay after that, then—" Not another word left him as he was violently pushed against the nearest shoe locker and lifted from the ground by his collar. He glanced down and smirked, Bakugo's crimson vehemence burning his own dull blue eyes. "Hit a nerve, did I?"

"Katsuki!" Uraraka gasped, suddenly aware of the whispers and scrutiny of the other students around them.

Bakugo, on the other hand, gave no thought to them whatsoever. Whenever he was pulled into a fight, as far as he was concerned, it was just him...and his prey. "Listen to me, you droopy-eyed freak, because I'm not going to say this again." He lifted Monoma higher with his one hand. "You're tiptoeing over lava now so you'd better fuckin' watch your step. And unless you won't miss your limbs, do _not_ cross me and that goes for Ochaco, too. What we do with ourselves is none of your or anyone else's fuckin' business."

"'Do with ourselves,' eh?" Monoma held his head high still. "Already passing along your superior genes. You two got busy fairly quick."

"Why, you!" Bakugo moved to punch the living daylights out of the quirk taker but was stopped by a metallic hand. His fist exploded by reflex, but the blast was effectively smothered by the same hand that only seemed to grip his tighter.

It was none other than Tetsutetsu, looking bright-eyed and confused as the other numerous students who were now trailing into the building as the minutes ticked by. "Whoa, what's going on here?" He glanced between the two, pausing to frown at Bakugo. "Why did I walk into a picture-perfect scene of student-to-student violence? This isn't what U.A. stands for, you know."

Bakugo withdrew both of his hands, dropping Monoma on his behind without remorse. "Keep people in your class in check if you don't want their asses getting whooped," he snarled at Tetsutetsu, "This fuckface crossed one too many lines and I was about to instill a painful and permanent lesson— on his face."

It only took seeing Bakugo return to Uraraka's side and put a protective arm around her shoulder for Tetsutetsu to figure out what had transpired. Utterly appalled, he turned to Monoma and scolded, "Coming on to a taken woman, Monoma?! That's pretty low! Even for you!"

The room fell silent and Monoma's jaw dropped the furthest it ever had. Too caught off guard by the grey-haired boy's derailed response, Bakugo and Uraraka simply stood frozen, also silent.

"Tetsutetsu…I think you have the wrong idea here..." Monoma uttered.

"Even after seeing how they display their relationship so clearly," Tetsutetsu continued to defend the speechless couple, "You should be ashamed of yourself! I thought you'd have more honor as a man than that. Kendo would be so disappointed in you if she saw you like this." He helped his dumbfounded classmate to his feet and headed to their respective shoe lockers. "Sorry for any trouble he caused!" he waved to Bakugo and Uraraka, "We'll make sure to keep a closer eye on him! Oh, and congratulations, both of you!"

"Was that...really his way of 'coming on' to you?" Bakugo knew it was a stupid question, but thought he'd make sure anyway.

"I highly doubt it…" Having fallen out of most of her stupor, Uraraka turned to Bakugo and furrowed her brow. "Why'd you do that? I get that he said some pretty rude things about me, but the stuff he said after hardly called for all that commotion. They sounded like total nonsense."

Bakugo looked down at her, frowning quizzically at what she just said. "Oy… Don't tell me you didn't realize the things he was saying? About us?"

"Yeah, something about getting busy with passing around our jeans," Uraraka replied in an I'm-not-an-idiot sort of tone, "I don't get how it's offensive seeing as how we don't wear the same size anyway. And calling it top this, superior that… It's not like we splurge our money on high-end fashion stuff. Not me, at least. Point is, the way you reacted was pretty uncalled for and you should apologize for having taken it so far." It wasn't until she finished rambling that she found Bakugo had left her side and was already going up the hallway in his indoor shoes, slouched, hands inside baggy pant pockets and all. "He-hey! Katsuki, where are you going? Wait for me!"

"Screw that!" Bakugo angrily snorted, "I'm already running late enough as it is and, _no_ , I'm not apologizing to that asshat so you can just forget it!"

"No fair…going ahead of me," Uraraka pouted but immediately lit up when Mina, Asui and Yaoyorozu fortuitously arrived to converse with her. It seemed they had just missed the show.

...

Bakugo tuned everything out from there, leaving plenty of room for a new and abrasive realization to fatten itself in his mind— Uraraka was too innocent! Though admittedly, he was in somewhat the same boat as her when it came to sexual innuendos and slang not that long ago.

What really did him in was one fateful evening about a week after everyone had moved into the dorms. If it hadn't been for Kaminari and Mineta e-mailing him— and several other guys according to the CC list— separate links with the suspicious subject line of "Educate yourself in safety!" he would still be on said placid boat. Though, he should have known better than to open anything that came from those two, so he deserved what he saw. The worst part was, as much as he detested himself as a human being for it, he couldn't stop with just those two links. On the same webpage where they converged, his adulting eyes traveled from one intriguing thumbnail to the next until he'd watched enough videos to feel certain... _sensations_...festering inside him. They were the same kind he felt when he was first _softly_ exposed to these human impurities back in middle school, but had now gained rawer, unsupervised and unmatched momentum and came with a greater perception that he liked to believe was rooted from his maturing mind.

" _Way to summarize 'horny' with fancy words,"_ he could practically hear Sero, who he remembered was also on the CC list at the time, sneering beside him and nearly punched the wall to keep his thoughts from spiraling out of control. It took a while to admit, but those same carnal sensations had surfaced when he and Uraraka were 'bonding' in his hotel room back at her hometown, bringing a rude wake-up call to his otherwise usually level-headed composure. It was an unsettling revelation as to what kind of 'hunger' he felt while kissing and touching her that night and he nearly lost control, too.

And now that Uraraka had more than proved her cherubic innocence in the matter, a frightening and ancient instinct in him began to take form, welling in his gut, clawing at his brain and now his heart. Dare he admit it, he felt... _excited_ to translate clearly for her the innuendos that Monoma spat in careless consecutive sentences that managed to irk him so.

" _Fancy words,"_ the imaginative Sero sang again.

'Shut up!' Bakugo mentally fought back. That was why, as she went on explaining her dumb idea to have him apologize for defending both their dignities in the real _adult_ world, he knew he had to get away. The temptation to defile her thoughts where she stood was too great, taking all of his self-control to slip into his indoor shoes and quarantine himself until the 'giddy' feeling in his chest went away. Which it didn't.

"Ahem," a gruff voice coughed.

Bakugo dragged his feet to a stop and looked up to find Aizawa glaring at him, arms crossed and moppy black hair disheveled. "You're late," the sleepless man grouched, "We've been waiting."

Now annoyed, Bakugo straightened himself up and haughtily replied, "I'm here, aren't I?" Despite all his meandering inside his own head, he was secretly surprised he made it to the foreign classroom at all.

Aizawa's glare turned colder, if at all possible. "Quit being a smart-mouth and get in," he instructed, sliding the door open and whisking Bakugo into the room. "Sit down. We're running behind schedule already so I don't have time to go over things twice."

Well, if anything was going to snap him and his hormones back to reality, a cranky Aizawa was certainly it. 'Thank God,' Bakugo sighed to himself and pulled out a chair in front of…

"Hey, Bakugo! You're with our group, eh?"

Sero.

Bakugo's blood-shot eyes pierced daggers into the tape user's oblivious head. "You…" he breathed, "Fuckin' thorn in my ass son of a…!"

Sero began to glow red from holding back his fits of laughter, keeping a finger pointed at the riled blonde. "Pffft...it's still on your face…" he snickered.

Bakugo dug his nails into the chair he held. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Problem, Bakugo?" Aizawa warned shortly after having slammed the door behind him.

Knowing better than to further rouse their teacher's ire, Bakugo held his tongue and reluctantly sat down, teeth grinding away the frustration of not being able to mold Sero a new and well-deserved head. Preferably a malformed one. Looking around, he noticed nine of his classmates were in the classroom with him:

Ojiro, Koda, Iida, Sero, Jiro, Tokoyami, Toru, Aoyama and finally, Todoroki.

They stole glances at him, save for the invisible girl whom he could never discern where she was looking due to her, well, invisibility. 'What's going on?' Bakugo turned to the board where Aizawa was making a map and list of some sort then proceeded to pull out his notebook and mechanical pencil.

.

.

.

.

"Aaaaa-choo!" Kaminari blew away the tickle in his nostrils and rubbed his arms up and down. "Ugh, what are we even doing in Ground Beta so early in the morning? And where is everyone? I'm missing a partner here!"

"You're not the only one," Shoji pointed out, "I haven't seen Ojiro all morning."

"Koda either-ribbit," Asui piped in.

Yaoyorozu held her chin between her thumb and index finger. "Now that I think about it, it's very unlike Tokoyami to be this late."

The more the class discussed, the more it became apparent that everyone was missing their Hero Analysis partner. And here they all were, fully clad in their hero suits, following the vague All Might instruction to forget usual homeroom and instead head straight for and wait for him at the entrance of Ground Beta at 8:00 A.M. sharp.

"At least we're on school grounds this time," Uraraka suggested, turning to Midoriya and Kirishima for support.

Midoriya nodded. "Without a doubt, this is part of All Might's final. Who knows what he has up his sleeve this time so we should keep our guard up."

"I won't be caught with my boxers below my knees!" Kirishima announced with a face as serious as the one he wore to the Bakugo rescue mission. He noticed his classmates' uncomfortable stares and added, "That's how the saying goes, right?"

"And I thought I was lewd…" Mineta mumbled.

"Look!" Sato exclaimed, "Over there! I see something!"

The class turned to the direction the sugar lover was pointing. Sure enough, coming from inside Ground Beta, All Might was walking towards them, suit and tie pressed loosely against his frail body and a kind hand extended to them. "Welcome, everyone," he grinned, "Pardon my tardiness. I had some...last-minute preparations to take care of."

Midoriya stepped up from the group, his chest protruding with newfound assertiveness. "Has our final already started, All Might?"

"No, no, nothing improvised this time," All Might coughed, waving a dismissive hand. "I actually need to give you all the intricate details of this final before you start since it is technically considered to be of third-year difficulty. So listen carefully-" He stopped, taking notice of the horror and eagerness on the students' faces at his mention of 'third-year difficulty.' "You've faced _much_ tougher villains than this test!" he assured them with his best smile, "So lighten up!"

The class gave their pensive nods and patiently awaited the golden-haired man's extended instructions.

All Might studied every individual one last time, smiled again, and said, "Your final today, in two words, can be summed up as...Role Reversal."

"Role Reversal?" they echoed.

"You will know what that means once you go into the actual assignment. Your mission is 'Rescue the Citizen.' Simple enough, right?" All Might passed each of them a metallic 5x7-inch card along with a small box of some kind wrapped in black cloth. After the last bundle was given, he turned to them again and held up his own card, pointing at the silver button found on one of its corners. "Turn on your digi-pads."

'Where does he get all these weird gadgets from…' Class 1-A pondered silently as they pushed the buttons on their cards. Each one revealed what looked like a description list of some strange picture in the corner.

"What... _is_ that?" a half-laughing Kaminari managed to ask aloud the ultimate question that was on everybody's mind.

" _That_ is your citizen that you need to rescue," All Might explained proudly, "As all of you may have already guessed, these cards act as a compact case file. For stake-out or investigative duties, heroes on the job will often get one to study on the premises. It's mainly a crucial tool for hostage and kidnapping situations which happen more often than you'd think."

Uraraka swallowed the anxiety lodged in her throat. "My citizen, huh…"

They were literal dummies that wore different attires and, if one were to be a woman, included a messy array of makeup along with their own neon-colored wigs. It took plenty of effort for Kirishima, Kaminari and Mina to not lose their composure on continuous laughing fits that would be found most out of place in the midst of All Might's explanation of their crucial assignment. Yaoyorozu glared sharply at them but still could not hide the faint blush on her cheeks that stemmed from her own suppressed amusement.

"They have both gender and age," Shoji took note, unfazed by the picture of a plain dummy wearing a propeller hat on his digi-pad. "What's the point in that?"

Asui's eyes widened slightly. "Because we're also being graded on how we interact with our assigned citizen."

"Bingo!" All Might pointed at his students, flashing Asui a quick wink. "You'll also find on your digi-pads a MAP tab that tells you where each of your respective citizen is located within Ground Beta. Just to review, there are ten citizens to be rescued total, five 'obstacles' you'll meet along the way..."

"Obstacles?" Mineta's hands shook. By now, he and everyone else had learned that U.A.'s definition of the word hardly implied anything small or easily grazed over. "What obstacles?"

All Might's smile grew. "Surely, you don't think villains would make it easy for you to take their victims. And surely, you don't think they always work...alone."

"You don't mean…" Midoriya started.

"Five villainous sidekicks!" All Might held up one full open palm as he said this and then raised the other. "And ten main villains behind them guarding each of your citizens."

"What?!" Uraraka just about screamed.

"That's insane!" Kirishima, Kaminari and Mineta looked at each other and then back at All Might.

On the side, Midoriya was carefully counting each digit in his hand, splitting and joining them in two's before lifting his head and asking, "Five sidekicks for the first phase and ten of us. Does that mean we have to form partnerships amongst ourselves in order to defeat them?"

All Might simply shrugged back. "It's encouraged, but not necessarily mandatory."

"And then we split as soon as we take the big five down," Kirishima concluded with a frown. This assignment worried him, given that his well-known weakness was stamina management in long-term battles. "To take on the boss of a level after defeating its minion is just…"

Yaoyorozu held her arm close to her chest and muttered, "It's a bit...extensive, isn't it?"

"That's why this assignment is classified third-year level," All Might affirmed their fears, "I'm well-aware that it's too soon for young heroes like you to take on something this challenging and demanding, but with various villains on the rise due to my public fall as the Symbol of Peace, we teachers have no choice but to expect greater things from you. I carry that burden with me every day and from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry."

Everyone bowed their heads, pain visible in their eyes.

"All Might…" Midoriya took it the hardest, but his eyes held more determination in them than dejection. Nodding to himself, he raised his head and put on his bravest smile as to reiterate the famous phrase of his favorite hero— 'I'm here!'

All Might noticed this and gave him a thumbs up. "You _can_ and _will_ surpass us one day and it is our solemn duty to ensure you make it through that road. We believe in you and that's why we won't hesitate to break your limits. Find your strength, young heroes! Rise to the occasion and go beyond!"

" ** _PLUS ULTRA!_** " Class 1-A found themselves cheering, their anxiousness and uncertainties from earlier already forgotten.

"But…" Mina suddenly shook her head. "Shouldn't our partners be helping us with this? Where are they anyway?"

Whoop. Someone brought it up.

"They have their own final to worry about," All Might answered in a rather flat voice compared his bravado from two seconds ago.

"But we're in the same class," Kirishima reasoned, scratching his head. "Why would they have a different test from the rest of us?"

All Might stepped back, his head snapping from one student to the other as they questioned the whereabouts of their partners. "There are too many people in one location as it is so they have to take their test somewhere else," he said hurriedly, pointing at the 9:00 reading on his phone. "Your final has now begun. Find your paths and walk along them as you see fit. Just know that this may be the longest duration test you've taken thus far." He then pointed at the black boxes the students held with their digi-pads. "Just so you know, the second item you're all carrying is your lunch box. Lunch-Rush specifically prepared them with nutritional value and maximum satisfaction with minimal quantity in mind."

While everyone else ogled their mystery lunches, Sato's nose twitched with skepticism. 'Why does celery come to mind?' he frowned, holding up his lunch box to eye level.

Uraraka sucked in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Watch me," she muttered, "I'm going to beat this final and catch up to Katsuki and Deku. I won't be left behind to stare at their backs forever!"

"Who are you talking to-ribbit?" Asui asked, having overheard Uraraka's little pep talk since she stood close to her.

"Sorry…" Uraraka shrugged, "I just get a little competitive at times like this." She noticed the direction Asui was walking in and pumped her fists in the air. "Hey! We're going the same way! I guess this means we're partners, Tsu?"

Asui nodded back. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Wow, this test is going to be something else," Kirishima shook his head, hardly able to believe that he was already tucking his lunch by his waist and following the blinking dot on his digital map. From the corner of his eye, he could see a certain curly-haired classmate of his heading in the same direction. With a jagged smile, he pivoted to that person and called, "Midoriya!"

Midoriya had just finished tying his lunch box to his belt as he jumped slightly and looked up at Kirishima. "Ye-yes?"

"We're heading in the same direction, right?" Kirishima pointed behind him. "Let's beat up this sidekick together! It'll be fun!"

"I'm glad we're on the same spectrum," Midoriya chuckled, "Let's work together then, Kirishima."

"Good luck, young heroes!" All Might formally gave his dismissal and watched as the rest of the students filed into Ground Beta. A smirk tempted his lips as he then dialed a number on his cellphone and held the device to his ear.

.

.

.

.

Aizawa nodded purposefully, uttering a deep, "Understood," before closing his cellphone and shoving it into his pocket. He looked over his early morning group who stared back at him expectantly. "Just to review," he announced, "Your mission is to _protect_ your citizen. Every two of you will have a sidekick guarding the midpoint to both your bases. I hope you all made good use of the last hour because you will be graded on the preparations you took in repelling the incoming villains, how well you communicated with each respective sidekick to help you in those preparations and, finally, how well you'll guard and keep your citizen safe."

'I think I did all that I could for now.' Todoroki rubbed his right arm, bits of ice falling from his wrist to his elbow. "And what of our partners?" he asked Aizawa, "Shouldn't they be taking this test with us?"

"All Might is in charge of them," Aizawa replied almost too quickly, "Given the size of this exam, it proved only logical to split you into two different testing grounds." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "We look forward to seeing some interesting results today. Give it your all."

Todoroki nodded. "I see." Looking around, he noticed Bakugo tending to what also looked like a sore arm under his gauntlet, Iida catering to his neck with his helmet tucked under his arm, Sero his shoulders and so forth. He blinked. "Ah," he pointed at Sero, "Your face…"

As though knowing what his classmate was going to say, Sero waved away the rest of the question. "It's a long story," he groaned, holding his bruised cheek.

"It looks really bad," Jiro commented, "Do you need some ice?"

"No, I'm fine," Sero insisted. He blinked a swollen eye towards Bakugo and heaved a sigh. "My base just _had_ to be in a sector across from his, huh… Really, to take so much effort running all that way just to give me _this?_ " He pointed at his over-puffed complexion. "That's a whole new level of petty, Bakugo."

"Call it fate," Bakugo shot back with a satisfied smirk, cracking his knuckles, "And karma just happened to catch up."

Tokoyami shook his head disapprovingly. "Do you always need to punch things to fix your problems?"

Bakugo glared at him. "Wouldn't be me if I didn't."

"You'll never be a beautiful hero alright," Sero nipped back.

This specific line always seemed to set Bakugo off as he suddenly snarled, "You keep bringing that shit up, tapeface! It's old news!"

Sero held his hands up. "Whoa, easy man, no need to get all defensive. I didn't know you cared so much."

"I fuckin' don't!"

"Bakugo, calm down-" Ojiro tried to intervene but jumped back when the frenzied teen turned his way.

"Guys…" Koda's soft whisper struggled among the clamoring voices, "I-I think...we should focus on Mr. Aizawa's...a-assignment…"

"This is inappropriate hero behavior!" Iida chastised his peers, now wearing his helmet, "All of you need to settle down right now or pray I will petition you all be given proper punishments after exams! Are you listening to me?"

"You're not our dad!"

"Back off!"

"I'll kill you!"

"I'm scared, Mr. Aizawa! Stop them!"

Aizawa stomped his boot, breaking a chunk of cement block under him. His blood-shot eyes swept an icy halberd across the area as he then commanded, " _ **That's enough!**_ "

Everyone was immediately muted, returning to their starting positions with their arms at their sides and their expressions stoic. Bakugo locked his last gauntlet in and redirected his glare to all of Ground Beta ahead.

Aizawa raised a starter pistol in the air and thundered, "Focus, all of you! Your final starts...now!"

On cue, the pistol released its harsh echo.

* * *

 **NOTE:** _Only a few chapters remain but again, I cannot thank you all enough for the amount of patience and support you've given me through the year (wow!) as I really enjoyed writing this._

 _You guys are the best._


	37. Chapter 34 Part I

_SECTOR B_

Midoriya's apprehensive gaze shot to the ceiling, blues and greys bouncing in his brilliant emerald orbs. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kirishima who strode lightheartedly beside him, "It sounded like a gunshot of some sort."

Kirishima followed his companion's gaze and replied, "Yeah, but it also sounded far from here so I don't think it's anything we have to worry about right now. I hope." He pulled out his digi-pad. "Anyway, I'd say we're pretty lucky! Both our damsels in distress aren't that far from where we started. If we keep up this pace, we should reach them in less than an hour."

Midoriya couldn't agree more as his green dot steadily neared the red one on his map. "In a way...that kind of worries me a little."

"Chin up, Midoriya!" Kirishima punched the air. "You've got me for a partner. With our teamwork, there's nothing we can't handle!"

As soon as the words left him, a giant block of cement came hurtling down from above, its ear-piercing whistle serving as Midoriya and Kirishima's only warning to either move out of the way or face its wrath.

Perhaps fighting the villains that he had hardened more than just his physical form, but Kirishima automatically planted both his feet into the ground and raised a solid fist and arm before Midoriya's cry, "What are you doing?!" could reach him.

 ** _CRRAAAACK! BAM!_**

The impact was explosive, just about as deafening as Bakugo's own quirk, Midoriya found as he unwrapped his arms from his head. He looked up and gasped at the sight of Kirishima, flesh hardened twice all around, still standing amidst the rubble donning a triumphant smile as he shook some remaining pebbles from his right arm. "A-ah...amazing…!" Midoriya continued to gape.

The redhead smugly wiped his nose with his thumb and chortled, "I'm not like how I was the last time we faced each other! You won't bring me down so easily!" He and Midoriya quickly jumped out of the way just as the ground under them trembled and erected a massive U-shaped structure between them.

"Impressive." Cementoss slowly clapped as he emerged from the other side, the wall gradually receding. "You've grown considerably, Kirishima. To be honest, I expected to topple you with just that surprise attack then take out Midoriya shortly after. I've been informed the latter is easily impressed by menial things, making him the easiest to catch off guard."

Midoriya stood back on his feet, gloved fists and tightened calves ready. "Tsk!" his tongue clicked. Cementoss was right. Instead of reacting right away and removing himself from the danger, he was too distracted by the awesomeness of Kirishima's new power. In a real fight, that split second decision would decide whether he lived or died. He had to focus.

Kirishima held up a challenging fist. "Don't look down on us, Mr. Cementoss! There's plenty more where that came from!"

Cementoss turned to him, blinked, and raised a palm. "I've also been informed that the former is easily excitable and fights his battles without reserve. To which I'd have to agree. You, unfortunately, till lack self-awareness." He closed his palm.

"Wha-" Kirishima found no time to get the question out as his legs immediately sank into the soft, cold ground. 'Wait... _soft?!_ ' Looking down, he found himself submerged waist-deep in fresh cement which was quickly wrapping and hardening around his legs. "Crap! I'm stuck!"

"Kirishima!" Midoriya cried and tried to make a dash for his friend only to full cowl away as Cementoss raised another formidable wall to separate them. 'Cementoss will see me coming and follow up with an immediate counter.' He landed atop a nearby building then swiftly jumped off when Cementoss softened its foundation, reducing the whole structure to rubble in the blink of an eye. 'But I'm still faster! I can land a false hit on him and get Kirishima before he catches me!' Midoriya propelled himself against the sizeable chunks of debris falling in midair and aimed a somersault kick at the cement manipulator. "Full Cowl-"

"A frontal assault won't do you any good against me." Cementoss effortlessly raised a slanted cement tower behind Midoriya, hitting the boy square in the back.

"Gah-hah!" Midoriya choked on his breath as he was launched through several buildings over.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima began to punch erratically against the ground, refusing to concede in his futile struggle against Cementoss' stalwart quirk.

Cementoss took notice but merely shrugged.

"From all that talk before, I'd have to say I'm disappointed. Subduing you was a much easier task than I anticipated it to be."

Kirishima hardened both his fists another degree and repeatedly slammed them down. "I said!" he shouted, "Don't! Look down! On us!" The cemented ring around his waist began to crack. "We've grown plenty! I promise you that!" The crack grew bigger. 'I can't lose. I _won't_ lose! Not here!'

Cementoss' eyes widened a tad as he muttered back, "Words are meaningless if you don't have the action to back it up."

" ** _Full...!_** "

By the time Cementoss turned around to face the voice, Midoriya had already landed behind him with an outstretched leg positioning his heel to the ground. " ** _Cowling!_** " The powerful downward kick instantly blew apart the cement that held Kirishima prisoner while its shockwave knocked Cementoss back a good few meters— a distance far enough for Kirishima to dig the rest of himself out and regain his stance _away_ from the cement puddle. "Thanks, Midoriya," he breathed with relief, "You really saved me there."

Midoriya wiped the blood trickling down his brow and grinned back. "Don't let your guard down just yet, Kirishima. This is far from over."

"How right you are, Midoriya."

"Tsk!" Midoriya and Kirishima hissed at the rubble that fell away.

Cementoss rose from the ground, his body lacking any significant damage compared to what he had already inflicted on the two of them. The cement manipulator seemed to smile under the normally straight-faced expression he always wore as he knelt down on one knee and placed both palms on the ground. "We're just getting warmed up!" he bellowed as the ground shook under them.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR C_

Kaminari was in the middle of taking a bite out of his cheeseburger slider when the ground rumbled ominously under his soles. "Erm…" he swallowed, "I know I skipped breakfast and all, but this tension really isn't easing up on my appetite any." He reluctantly tucked the delicious sandwich back inside his lunch box and locked it.

"Mmm…" Sato eagerly munched down on a pink donut. "I was kind of worried that they'd pack us all boring and overly healthy lunches, but this is great! You got your burgers and I got my pastries."

Kaminari's lips stretched to a smile. "You always start with dessert?"

"Well, yeah. It's the only way to whet my appetite, really."

Shaking his head, Kaminari stood up from the empty plant pot he sat on and read over his digi-pad. "I think we should start heading out in a bit. We took too long of a break and only made it halfway through this area. You even mentioned your citizen is a bit further away, too."

Sato inhaled the last chunk of his donut and hopped to his feet. "Let's go then!" he exclaimed, much chipper now that he'd had his partial fill of sweets.

"My, my…" a velvety voice slurred, "And here I was wondering if you two had snagged yourselves into trouble somehow. I came out all this way, too."

Kaminari and Sato froze, hyper-aware of the almost nonexistent distance between their backs and the vixen the voice belonged to. "Don't-" Sato began but turned to find Kaminari already entangled in Midnight's arms. "Kaminari!"

Having a sexy older teacher draped over him was something Kaminari always fantasized about since having graduated from elementary school. But in this case, he preferred to keep his single, woman-repelling state for much longer.

Midnight's striking blue eyes tangoed with his own golden ones as her skillful hands slowly began peeling away her sleeve under his nose. "Say goodnight, hero."

"Wh-wha-waaaah!" Kaminari suddenly yelped, flinching away and diffusing a sporadic electrical current that crackled and snapped with untamed ferocity all over his body.

Midnight pulled away too late, her fingers taking most of the thorny punishment of Kaminari's quirk. "Ssssssst!" she hissed, biting her right thumb and resealing her exposed wrist.

Once the electricity dissipated, Sato worked quickly on yanking Kaminari back and gaining some much-needed distance from Midnight. "That was a good reaction, Kaminari!" he adulated the panicked blonde, "You landed a direct hit on Midnight."

"Ye-yeah...mmm...aye?" Kaminari mumbled incoherently, his eyes fixed on the empty ceiling above.

'No good,' Sato deduced and threw Kaminari over his shoulder. 'The shock got to him. Damn, I guess it's all up to me now.'

Midnight swept her hair behind her shoulders and pulled out her famous leather whip from behind her back. "Just because you managed to tickle me a little doesn't mean you can get away from me anytime soon," she smirked and licked her glossy red lips, black leather straps provocatively striking the thick surface of her thigh. "I haven't even started playing with you two yet."

With every click of her heel, Sato slid further back while balancing Kaminari on his shoulder. "Come on, Kaminari…" he urged, "I can't manage this alone! Snap out of it!"

Kaminari held his thumbs up and grinned. "Waaaay!"

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR A_

 _" **NOOOOOPE! YOU AREN'T EVEN TRYING!** " _

"Hyaaaah!" Yaoyorozu screamed in fright as Present Mic's forceful voice flung her from a medium-sized tower she had worked so hard to climb in order to get the literal jump on him.

Present Mic wasted no time with her and Shoji. In fact, he had come to them, nearly knocking both out with a single blow of his, " _HELLOOOOOO, STUDENTS!_ " and proceeding to lunge at them with his nimble hand-to-hand combat skills while they tried to regain their balance. His movements weren't as smooth as Aizawa's, Yaoyorozu thought, but still swift and dangerous nonetheless. He broke the edges of walls without flinching and even punched a crate or three in a consecutive fashion as she and Shoji clumsily dodged around them.

They planned to hit him at his blind spot but a lot of good _that_ did, considering Yaoyorozu was now falling from a height of nearly a hundred feet. 'No good…' she dreaded and closed her eyes. Luckily for her, Shoji flew from his hiding spot and caught her just before she hit the ground. He glanced back at Present Mic, shaking off his hesitance in time to avoid getting their eardrums broken by ducking behind a dilapidated building.

"Are you alright, Yaoyorozu?" he panted, releasing her from his hold.

"Yes, thank you," Yaoyorozu caught her breath and peeked at Present Mic from behind the wall.

"There's no way around Present Mic without alerting him," Shoji groaned and slumped against a pile of rubble. "We almost died trying just now."

"A frontal attack is also out of the question," Yaoyorozu bounced her thought, "There _has_ to be another angle we're not considering here."

" _ **I'M WAAAAAAITIIIIIING!** "_

Yaoyorozu rubbed her ears. "One of us needs to distract him," she grunted, "And the other will go in for the attack. Given the way he swings his body and head to follow us, it seems he can only fire his full voice in one direction. So if we follow this plan...by the time he realizes someone's after him, it'll be too late for him to react since his focus will be wholly on the distractor." She fell quiet for a moment then turned a stern eye on Shoji. "The person that deals the blow...that person _has_ to be you, Shoji!"

Shoji pointed at himself. "Me?"

"You're the only one out of the two of us who is strong enough to land a direct hit and hopefully stun him in the process. I'll provide the distraction. Mina's taught me a thing or two about that..."

"But Yaoyorozu, are you sure this will work? Such a straightforward plan is-"

"...We won't know until we try, right?" After giving her classmate a reassuring smile, Yaoyorozu left his side and ran out into the open to point an accusing finger at their teacher. "We know what you're plotting, Present Mic!"

Taking the too-typical hero line as his cue to position himself for the attack, Shoji furtively left their hiding spot as well.

Present Mic paused his nonchalant whistling and turned a sharp eye on the esteemed Class 1-A student rep— Yaoyorozu Momo. "Ooh-ho?" he cooed with delight, "Feeling gutsy, are we? I thought by now you'd have learned to keep out of my line of sight. My quirk depends _so_ much on it, you know."

"It's called 'Thinking Outside the Box.'" Yaoyorozu pressed a palm against her chest. "I expected you to be more knowledgeable than any of us in that, sir."

"Hmm…" Present Mic stroked his chin, a devilish grin revealing itself under his mustache. "Throwing verbal jabs now, eh? Don't be so petty, Miss Yaoyorozu. We're just starting to have some fun!" He pushed a button under his Directional Speaker headgear.

Yaoyorozu caught this and frowned. 'What was that just now?'

"In fact, we should all act civil here. That includes announcing when you're about to intrude on a conversation. Right?" Present Mic peered over his shoulder and grinned maniacally. "Shooo-ji?"

"...!" Shoji's eyes widened upon meeting Present Mic's, his three fists already clenched in the air. "No good!" the mouth on one of his tentacles yelled, "He's onto us! Fall back!"

Present Mic rubbed his throat. "Your guardians really should have taught you two more manners," he cackled, "Because now, I'm going to give you an _earful_ of a lecture!" He took in a long, deep breath.

"Shoji-" Yaoyorozu sprinted towards them.

" _ **STOP BEING SOOOO RUUUUUUDE!**_ "

The ear-splitting scream sent violent gusts in all directions, knocking Shoji out of the air and Yaoyorozu back on the ground. Various windows around the area shattered, scattering glass shards and flinging window frames down to the battlefield below.

" _ **GOTTA THINK FAST, YOU TWOOOOO!**_ "

Yaoyorozu rolled onto her knees and pressed her indexes into her ears. "Ugh!"

"Look out, Yaoyorozu!" Shoji squalled. With one leg and elbow injured on each side from his crash landing, he could only watch as the raven-haired creator lifted her gaze to the incoming disaster.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR E_

Mina slid around a corner and grabbed the nearest object to her, which happened to be a railing next to a long flight of stairs leading down to what looked like an abandoned subway station. "Since when did they have one of these?" she wondered to herself while effortlessly grinding along the railing and flipping to a graceful landing.

"Hey!" Mineta called, sprinting down the steps after her, "Wait up! You're going too fast!" He managed to catch up to the pinkette only for her to leave his panting side after a short second. He scowled at this and stomped his foot. "If you don't want to work with me, I get it! Just stop avoiding me and say it to my face."

"It's nothing like that," Mina quickly refuted, placing a finger over her lips. "Mineta, didn't you find it weird that no matter how much we circled this general area from above, we never got any closer to our citizens?"

Mineta's brow elevated in slight curiosity. "I guess… I mean, we were up there for a really long time. I was even starting to get hungry."

"Maybe…" Mina walked up to the nearest platform. "That's because our civilians aren't up there at all."

Mineta's eyes widened as his face turned nearly white with horror. "Wh-what are you… You don't mean-"

Mina pointed to the darkness ahead and gave the answer Mineta dreaded most— "They're below us. Further underground."

They swallowed, the gulp of their misgivings eerily audible in the empty subway station. The only working lights were the fluorescent panels they stood under and even those bulbs flickered restlessly, casting shadows in all the wrong places. Glancing down, they noticed the tiled floors— broken and moldy with fresh, crude skid marks of what looked like-

"Blood?!" Mineta squeaked, just about ready to pass out.

Mina's shoulders trembled but she kept her legs, which were dying to turn and run back up the stairs, still in their spot. "C-ca-calm down," she shuddered, "This...this is our final, remember? I-I'm sure that if anything weird was going on, th-the teachers...they would know...then le-let us know, too. This...this has to be a setup of some sort. It's all part of o-our test! That's all! Yeah!"

Mineta wasn't the least bit convinced as his shaky feet were already backpedaling towards the stairs. "N-no way…" he sniffed, "Back when we were attacked by villains while under the impression that the school was protecting us, they almost... _we_ almost-"

"Mineta!"

A cold silence followed, the two bowing their heads to the awful memory of U.A.'s darkest day. Its grandest failure.

"Even so," Mina sighed, "No matter how scared we get or however we feel on the line of duty, can we really let a person-in-need get hurt or die just because of our feelings?" She looked back at him with pleading eyes. "Can we really be so selfish and still call ourselves heroes?"

"It's not as black and white as that," Mineta choked, wiping away the frustrated tears that had collected in his eyes.

"Well, _I'm_ staying!" Mina vowed with a firm step of her boot and a hardened smile on her face. "No matter what, I'll save my citizen! And I don't plan on dying while doing it either!" She pried herself from the lit entrance and stomped towards the dark platform with silver fluid forming under her boots. "And if it's a villain, I'll do whatever it takes to stop them and protect my friends!"

"Wa-wait, Mina!" Mineta cried but she had slid off out of sight. 'Great.' He studied the encroaching darkness. 'Now I'm all alone. Again.'

It was always like this, wasn't it? Whenever an opportunity came to present himself under a more favorable light among his peers, a venomous voice in him always prompted a quick retreat. Ironic how he was so scared of the dark but thrived in it all the same. Mina was right. He was no hero. In the end, he was just a lecherous human being with a near-useless quirk that benefited only him and hindered others. No wonder Uraraka— the cute, sweet, kind-hearted girl he secretly crushed on since the beginning of the year— never noticed him. Never even _turned_ his way and was instead drawn to an undaunted and unmatched flame that was Bakugo.

'But I don't want to be like this,' Mineta found himself thinking as he sank to his knees, surprising even himself that a part of him still fought against such ill thoughts. 'I want to be better. I want to show them that...I can be a great hero, too. I might be small and annoying to most, but I want...I want to…' He found his voice. "Help people."

There it was. His realization. His resolve.

"Ugh, I'm so stupid," he sighed, slapping a hand against his forehead.

"...Heh-heh, I expected to get a clean sneak attack on you, but watching you struggle with yourself just proved way too entertaining. I'll have to apologize in advance."

"Whoa!" Mineta yelped and scurried back, purple blobs ready at hand. "Who's there?! Sssh-sh-sh-show yourself!"

A mysterious mist shrouded the vicinity, clouding the already faint fluorescent panels and trapping Mineta in a foggy abyss. Squinting through what light was left, he barely made out a silhouette of a trench coat connected to two peg-like appendages that glided silently over the floor. "You really shouldn't have your back turned to anyone so carelessly," the mysterious figure advised, his snow-white teeth and eyes gleaming in the darkness. "Otherwise, it'll be too easy to do this!"

Mineta could feel the air leave his body as something hard and metallic struck him from the back, knocking him to ground only to then pick him up by the abdomen and slam him against a concrete pillar. "Ahhhk!" he coughed, saliva spilling from his gaping mouth.

"Painful, isn't it?" the man hummed, "It's one of the most effective techniques for knocking the literal wind out of people. I'm surprised you're still able to even get up after taking two direct hits like that. You've got spirit, boy."

Mineta's elbows shook as he propped himself on his knees to get a better look at his offender. "Yo-you…" he grunted through the sharp pain in his gut, "How did you… You were right in front of me!"

The man shrugged. "Is it really that hard to figure out who I am by now?"

The mist finally cleared, allowing the turbulent light to grace both of his offenders' features. 'Two?!' Mineta's eyes widened as he groggily rose to his feet, holding onto the pillar for support. "You're…!"

"Kyaaaaah!" Mina's shriek echoed throughout the station, "No! Get away from me! Stay back, I said! Hyaaaah!"

Mineta turned to the direction of her voice. "Mina!" he shouted, "Hang on! I'm comi-" He started for a run but found himself immediately blocked by the two figures who loomed precariously over his much smaller body.

"Going somewhere?" they gibed.

'Oh, crap…' Mineta clenched a purple ball in his hand and stepped back.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR D_

Uraraka and Asui casually stepped into an open street, both holding their digi-pads to their chests as they navigated their route. A tremor here and there, blasts that erupted at random intervals, screams that bounced around Ground Beta… Yeah. It felt like a normal, U.A. kind of final.

"This is great!" Uraraka squealed, "According to the map, we're getting close."

Asui nodded in agreement but then followed up with the foreboding thought, "It's weird that we haven't come across any of the villain sidekicks. It seems that compared to everyone else, our walk has been pretty quiet."

"Ssshh!" Uraraka flailed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Don't jinx it! We're doing so well!"

"Hm?" Asui tilted her head questioningly. "But aren't you also jinxing us just by saying that, Ochaco?"

Uraraka blinked a few times then slapped both her hands over her mouth. "Yurrriiiit!" she gasped, muffling her own words. "Aitmmftallmmdmm!"

"...What?"

"Bah!" Uraraka released her lips and bent over to gather some air in her lungs. "Sorry… I guess I'm just feeling a little nervous about this final. The way All Might described it made the whole thing seem so intense that even until now, I can't wrap my head around it. Like, what would these villain sidekicks be capable of? Who are they? Those kinds of questions really bug me, y'know?"

Asui gazed knowingly at her friend. "I'm a hundred percent sure Bakugo is fine-ribbit. There's no need for you to worry about him."

Uraraka's face instantly flushed bright pink. "Who said I was worried about him?!" her voice cracked, "Because I'm totally not! I know he can take care of himself wherever he is! You're imagining things, Tsu. Hahaha!"

They crossed another street, failing to see a shadow zoom over the buildings behind them.

"It's only natural to worry about someone you care deeply for-ribbit," Asui assured the flustered brunette, "But I'm telling these things to you because you need to be able to focus solely on your final and passing it. Neither you, I, or anyone else taking this test can afford any distractions."

"...You're right," Uraraka smiled, "That helped ease my nerves a little. Thank y-"

 _ **PAK! PA-PA-PAK!**_

"Watch out, Ochaco!" Asui suddenly cried, hopping into the air and plucking Uraraka from the ground with her tongue.

"Oh my gosh!" Uraraka locked her knees together just as the street below her was pelted by bullets. Rubber bullets. Her eyes traced the trajectory they traveled and discovered an iconic red cape flowing in the wind atop one of the mini skyscrapers. Dreadlocks shook under his S-marked cowboy hat as he stepped off the edge of the building and sprinted down its side with ease. "It's one of our teachers!"

Asui's eyes grew. "Mr. Snipe…" After putting Uraraka down beside her, she grabbed the brunette by her wrist and turned to make a retreat. "Hurry, Ochaco! We have to get out of his firing range!"

 _ **PAK!**_

A rubber bullet made an impossibly sharp turn around a newspaper stand and connected with Asui's thigh, catching her at mid-jump and swerving her to the ground.

"Tsu!" Uraraka screamed and hoisted her friend up by the shoulder. "Stay with me! Are you okay?"

"Urgh…don't...worry about...me," Asui panted, grasping her now surely bruised thigh. "Just, ah...get us...somewhere safe...far away from here."

Uraraka heard a thud behind her and turned, brown doe eyes pinned on their masked adversary as he approached them. 'No…' His boots skidded. Her heart stopped. 'Is this it? And so soon, too. We didn't even get a chance to-" Bakugo and Midoriya's backs seemed to travel further away in her mental image. 'No!'

"Sorry," Snipe sighed and aimed his gun at them. "I would have loved to make at least a little bit of idle chit-chat, but I've been given strict orders by a certain _someone_ to…'take 'em all out at first sight.' I hope you understand."

"Ochaco…" Asui whimpered, looking pleadingly at Uraraka.

Uraraka looked back. It was evident in Asui's black eyes that she, too, didn't want to give up without a fight. This unfortunate encounter demonstrated nothing of their abilities. If only there was a way out, an absence of action for even for the briefest second.

Snipe curled his finger around the trigger.

...

" _No matter how you want to look at it, in the end, you're still a pipsqueak,"_ Bakugo's words echoed in Uraraka's mind.

She remembered training with him at the park near the school one day. It was a lecture on confronting larger enemies, if she remembered correctly, but with its own Bakugo twist.

Her Hero Analysis partner pointed accusingly at her. _"Which means you'll always be at a disadvantage against bigger enemies with your quirk that needs physical contact to take effect."_

" _So...what do you suppose I do about it?"_ Uraraka asked, a bit snarky at having been called 'pipsqueak.'

" _Exploit every weakness,"_ Bakugo answered in a way that made it sound like such logic was the most obvious thing in the world. _"If nothing obvious for the physical then inflict mental. Emotional. If you're lucky, your opponent will have a conscience that can drastically turn the tides of a fight."_

 _..._

"Mr. Snipe, you just disabled Tsu for life!" Uraraka suddenly blurted.

"Ribbit?" Asui's eyes snapped to the gravity manipulator.

Snipe tilted his head, his finger still hovering delicately over the trigger. "What?"

The three blinked, puzzled. This was one of the many ugly sides to lying that Uraraka hated, even for survival's sake. She succeeded in stopping Snipe. Great! But now what? She had nothing else to go on after that statement, much less rattle her already overloaded brain for a thorough escape plan. 'Darn me for listening to you!' she mentally screamed at the scowling Bakugo in her head, 'Think, Ochaco, think!'

"Ah!" Snipe jumped, surprising both girls. "My apologies! I even picked slightly softer rubber for these bullets when I was informed I'd be up against two young girls." He turned to Asui. "Are you able to stand? I hope I didn't damage any major nerves. Is your leg swollen?"

'Holy cow, it worked!' Seeing her opening, Uraraka applied Zero Gravity on herself and Asui then whispered, "Tsu, I'm going to need you to help get us airborne. Can you manage?"

"Leave it…to me-ribbit," Asui croaked.

"I-I'll call Recovery Girl!" Snipe continued to fuss about himself, rummaging every pocket on his person with his one free hand. "Hang on, I have my phone around here somewhere…"

Asui's tongue lashed at Snipe, knocking the gun out of his other hand before whipping wildly against the ground, launching her and Uraraka into the air. With their combined quirk, they were above five buildings in no time, letting their weightlessness carry them to safety.

Snipe leaped back on his feet and grabbed his gun. "Pulling a fast one on me, huh?!" he shouted, "While I can hardly call it shameless, it's certainly admirable. But you won't be in the air for long!"

 _ **PA-PA-PAK! PAK! PAK!**_

'Homing attacks,' Uraraka noted, 'The best way to avoid them would be…' She liked to believe that her and Asui nearing a building was all part of her so-called plan but for now, she'd accept it as serendipity. She kicked her legs furiously, propelling them closer and faster towards the structure.

Asui noticed their distance decreasing and pulled back slightly. "Ochaco, if you keep going this way, we'll-"

"Just trust me!" Uraraka's breaths picked up pace, "We'll make it through this!"

"It's no use!" Snipe jeered from where he stood, "My bullets _always_ hit their mark! Whether you want them to or not!"

"On my signal, Tsu," Uraraka instructed with her gaze kept on the building, "Pull us down with all the weight you've got!"

Asui nodded. "O-okay-ribbit!"

Uraraka could feel Snipe's bullets at her heel, flying just as fast as she had envisioned. "Now!" she cried and connected her fingertips, "Release!"

Zero Gravity left both their bodies. While Uraraka pushed, Asui did as she was instructed and pulled their bodies down. The timing made it so they fell along a diagonal path aimed right at a window.

Snipe's hawk-like eyes instantly picked up on what the two were doing. "They wouldn't…"

Asui gripped Uraraka's arms and flipped them over so their backs took the brunt of the impact.

 _ **CRASH! BOOM!**_

Snipe looked on as his bullets penetrated the building, sending a good chunk of the first two floors plummeting down. From what he was able to discern, the girls had landed two levels lower than where all the debris had fallen. "They did!" he muttered to himself in surprise and tucked his gun back in its holster. "Shoot, if they die…" He ran towards the crumbling building, his cape whipping fiercely behind.

...

Uraraka awoke with a start, wincing at the sharp pain that ran up her arm. 'I expected this,' she sighed inwardly upon discovering her left sleeve was moist and dark. 'How long was I out for?' She scanned the prop-littered office they landed in, finding the Asui sprawled next to a desk at the opposite end of the room. "Tsu!" she called. After failing to receive a response, she ran to Asui's side and propped her up. "Tsu! Wake up!"

"Ribbit…" Asui croaked groggily as she came to. "Did we make it?"

"We made it!" Uraraka confirmed with a happy nod, "We made it…"

The two rose to their feet and looked around, impressed by the detail Ground Beta's designers took to make the business building feel authentic. There was even a pencil sharpener on one of the desks.

"Did we get thrown too far from our destination?" Asui asked, turning to Uraraka.

"Yeah…" Uraraka sighed as she tapped on her digi-pad, "We got backtracked quite a bit. It's no big deal, though. We can just walk there again."

"We can't be as nonchalant as before now that Mr. Snipe is on our trail-ribbit." Asui took a step towards the exit but nearly fell over. "Ow!" Like an awkward version of her animal counterpart, she hopped on one foot, hobbling to a wall to regain her balance. "Ah...it hurts…"

"It's swollen, Tsu. You need to rest it." Uraraka winced again at the reminder of her own injury. 'Not that I'm one to talk right now.'

Asui began dragging her limp leg across the floor. "There isn't any time-ribbit. Mr. Snipe could well be behind-"

"Tick. Tock."

The girls froze in their fidgeting and whispering, their faces turning pale at the sound of slow, deliberate footsteps echoing down the hallway. Headed in their direction.

"Click. Clack."

The sound of a gun cocking followed suit. Smoke could be seen seeping from the small gap under the door Uraraka and Asui stood behind, causing both to jump back and cover their mouths and noses with their hands.

Snipe pulled another smoke bomb from his utility belt and threw it across the floor, letting the obscurity thicken and surround the narrow hallway. "Come on, girls," he goaded, "I know you're around here somewhere. It's the only floor that I haven't yet properly... _fumigated_." He threw a third smoke bomb further away. "Just surrender and I promise you— it'll be a quick finish."

Uraraka flinched at the clamor of what sounded like a door being kicked open just some distance away from their hiding spot. Then another fell to the gunslinger's boot. And another...and another. She stumbled back, a wretched sense of dread squeezing her gut. 'What do we do? He's coming this way and we're completely trapped!'

"Ochaco," Asui called as softly as she could. Then, as though sensing Uraraka's distress, she advised, "Stay calm."

The door across from theirs broke down next. "You can't hide forever," they could imaging Snipe smirking under his mask, "I'll take this whole floor down if I have to."

"Think, Ochaco," Uraraka, having steadied her frantic heart, chided herself and retreated a step. "There has to be a way to turn the tables in this kind of situation." She looked around one more time. 'Small office...broken window… Once he's inside, he'll _definitely_ know we're in here. So the only option would be…' Her eyes widened.

"He's here…!" Asui gasped and leaped back.

Snipe glowered at the final door before him, held his gun out and raised his leg. "One more," he breathed harshly and kicked the door open.


	38. Chapter 34 Part II

_SECTOR B_

Todoroki winced at the grating sound of explosions and destruction assaulting his ears. The tremors under him confirmed the present status of his base, prompting him to rise to his feet and emit a chilly mist from his right hand. 'Certainly, they don't expect us to wait here like sitting ducks the entire time,' he convinced himself, 'Our mission is to protect these dolls, right? That means assuring the safety of the surrounding perimeter, too. Not just the inside of our base.' He stalked down the stairs and out of the building he resided in, stopping to observe the debris that flew violently around ahead. 'Cementoss is fending the villains off the best he can. But just in case…' He coated the ice walls he had conjured earlier with another layer. 'I'll be a formidable fortress.'

"Ah! Greetings, Todoroki!" Iida candidly greeted.

Todoroki nearly brought back the Ice Age, only to calm himself at seeing Iida perched atop a building adjacent to his. "Iida," he acknowledged, "It's not like you to stray from an assignment just to say 'hello' to a classmate."

"I'm securing the perimeter, same as you," Iida replied, "Of course, since I don't have a ranged quirk, I have to patrol in person."

"Hm, makes sense." Todoroki completed the new layer and warmed himself with a brief ignition of his left side.

Iida looked towards the commotion, his helmet lowering slightly to represent a frown. "It's always bothered me."

"What has?"

"Our partners. How we've all been offhandedly split up to take different tests in different locations. You'd think that because we were assigned to each other since the start of this final, we'd do a test as a team or something. I don't know, it's just very peculiar to me."

Todoroki nodded in understanding. "To be honest, I half-expected a battle royale of some sort, but I guess it was just wishful thinking."

"...Wishful?" Iida raised a metal brow.

Todoroki's answer was drowned by a thunderclap of cement and glass followed by numerous more explosions nearing their bases.

"Shoot!" Iida cursed and bolted back towards his own base. "It's getting too close!"

Todoroki engulfed his left side in flames. "I guess I'll stay here to greet our guests." He peered up at what looked like a silhouette of one of the villains soaring into the air like a bullet, momentarily suspending himself in preparation of a landing. It had to be a villain, given that the figure was much too small and nimble to be Cementoss. He reeled in his left arm, took in a deep breath… "Take this!" Then pitched a raging firestorm at the opponent.

…

'...Heat?' Midoriya, who had just narrowly avoided being sandwiched by two giant cement walls, glanced over his shoulder and nearly lost his voice upon discovering a large inferno headed his way. "Whoa!" Blue sparks trailed after him as he performed a swift midair jump and saved himself from becoming instant charcoal. He landed safely on top of a small café shop then watched as the flames struck a tattered apartment building and annihilated one of its rooms. "That was close!" he swallowed and wiped his brow, "Where did that even come from?"

Kirishima had caught sight of the third-party attack also and was left just as baffled as Midoriya. "Fire?!"

"Don't lose focus now!" Cementoss interrupted the boys' ponderings by softening and shaking the ground as though it were newly formed dough.

"Damn!" Kirishima stumbled into a half-broken lamppost next to Midoriya. "How are we going to get around his defenses? Every time we get close, he turns the floor to mush and tries to sink us in!"

Midoriya jumped down to Kirishima's level. "Attacking from above hasn't yielded any results either, but I think I've got an idea."

Kirishima waved his hand to motion Midoriya to continue. "Which is…?"

…

"Damn…" Todoroki shook his left arm, his flames disintegrating. 'As expected, my flames weaken with distance. Maybe if I got a little closer, I could-' His composure was thrown for a loop when he heard the muffled cries of a child emanating from inside his base. 'Huh?' Wasting no time, he ran back inside and skated along a tower of ice to get him to the top floor where his citizen was kept hidden. Sure enough, it was that very same citizen emitting the shrill cries.

"Waaaaah!" the striped-shirt wearing, pig-tailed miniature dummy shook, "Waaaah! I want Mommy! Waaaah!"

Todoroki walked up to the haphazardly seated doll and picked it up by its collar. "What the?" he mumbled to himself, "Is this thing...crying?"

"I wouldn't pick up that little girl that way if I were you, Todoroki," Aizawa's voice grouched from a speaker in the room.

Todoroki nearly dropped said 'little girl' to the floor. "Mr. Aizawa!" He looked around the room and found a speaker attached to one corner of the ceiling with a CCTV camera as its companion.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR D_

"What the hell are you…" Bakugo growled at his dummy companion.

It looked vaguely to be an elderly woman, given its grey wig, added walker and unnecessarily cakey makeup. It suddenly started spewing random comments at Bakugo since two minutes ago and now refused to stop yakking. "Did you want some sweets, dearie?" its scraggly, robotic voice asked.

"I told you…" Bakugo gritted his teeth, "I don't want any goddamn sweets. What I want to know is how the fuck you're talking."

"And then?"

"And where your voice box is so I can destroy it."

"And then?"

"And why you're allowed to talk in the first place!"

"And then?"

"And nothing!"

"And then?"

"No! No 'and then'!"

"And then?"

"Quit asking me that!"

"And then?"

"Arrrrggghhhh! I'm gonna-"

"The people you're trying to protect aren't always going to sit quietly when they know a villain is coming for them," Aizawa's scratchy voice cut in, "Especially when it comes to children and the elderly and those with severe anxiety. Keep in mind, you're also being graded on how well you confront these extreme personalities and how you will mediate them until your missions are done. So I suggest not getting too hands-on with your dummy, _Bakugo,_ unless you're striving for a really low grade."

Bakugo marched up to the speaker and camera in the corner of his room and pointed angrily at the camera's lens. "I should've known you'd be behind this. Make this ugly thing stop talking!"

"It's part of your grade, so no."

"But-"

"And what else, dearie?" the dummy croaked.

"Nothing, you old wench! Shut up!"

"Bakugo…" Aizawa warned.

"...Fine, fine!" Bakugo resigned, "I get it!" He walked over to where the dummy sat and grudgingly stood next to it, keeping his gaze to the window to monitor what was happening outside. The last thing he saw was a not-too-far-away building getting hit with what seemed like multiple projectiles and its top two floors lopsidedly falling apart. But now things were eerily quiet. 'Villains,' he concluded, 'They're coming and that must have been Snipe's attempt to stop them.' He glared at the dummy.

"And then?" it asked.

'Shit. I'm stuck here so I can't gather any more information than this.' Bakugo returned his glare to the window. 'Since it's Aizawa, I have a bad feeling about who those villains could be. Things have turned out way too convenient for the class to split in half for the final. I'm no dumbass.'

"Would you like some sweets, dearie?"

A vein emerged along Bakugo's temple. 'Just ignore the doll, Katsuki. Ignore it!'

"Ahem," Aizawa coughed from the speaker, "I don't see you trying to comfort your citizen, Bakugo. I would have thought Best Jeanist's former intern would know more about easing people's troubles than-"

"I said I get it!" Bakugo roared and marched up to the dummy.

Its beady black eyes— more like _dots_ — stared back him, provoking his annoyance with its stillness and the owner's constant question of, "And then?" He didn't recall elderly folks being _this_ annoying. The question it kept asking didn't even indicate stress either. Which meant…

Bakugo knelt down to eye level and, suppressing his growing rage, asked through gritted teeth, "Did you need anything... _ma'am?_ "

"And then?"

Another vein emerged from Bakugo's other temple. "I'm...asking... _you_ ," he struggled to say with a forced and rather horrifying and murderous smile, "What do _you_ need? Anything... _I_ can do? Hmm?"

"Would you like some sweets, dearie?"

"Ffffuuuh…" Bakugo groaned, just about ready to rip his hair from his scalp. He couldn't do it. No matter how much he pretended to be a 'courteous' hero to this dummy from this point on, he just couldn't continue. The whole situation felt ridiculous and the humility stung like a fresh wound. Frustrated at his own helplessness, he punched the nearest wall, raining dust and cement particles on both him and the dummy. 'I wonder if Ochaco's having a better time than me with her test...' A mental glimpse of her smiling face soothed his ire a tad, returning his arm to his side.

"You're doing good, Bakugo," Aizawa sarcastically adulated the blonde, "Keep that up and you might just manage a well-enough grade to pass."

And just like that, the ire was back. Bakugo dug his fingernails into his palm. "I'm gonna fuckin' kill someone…!"

"And then?" the dummy asked again.

.

.

.

.

Aizawa disconnected from Bakugo's line and shook his head. "He's got a long way to go. In the meantime…" He looked to one of the other screens in the surveillance room and frowned. 'Certain students are getting _too_ comfortable with their citizens.' He pushed a button marked 'E' and spoke into his mic, "Just what do you think you're doing…"

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR E_

"...Aoyama?"

"Ah!" Caught in the middle of pouring his 'guest' their cup of tea, Aoyama jumped up from his seat, dropping his teacup on the plastic table and spilling its contents. "Aye, mince…" he moaned and hastily began cleaning the mess with his peachy handkerchief.

"Are you...having tea with the dummy?" Aizawa asked incredulously.

"Pardonne-moi, monsieur!" the long-lashed blonde reasoned with the CCTV camera, "My troubled person suddenly began pleading to be comforted so I...that is..."

"I'm scared, hero," the dummy complained.

The camera's lens visibly retracted then expanded.

"...Yes," Aoyama admitted with a defeated slump of his shoulders.

"Where…" Aizawa began, "Just where did you even get the stuff to make tea?"

Aoyama tilted his head, surprised by his instructor's inquisitive reply as he had expected to instead be rebuked. "Err...there were packets...in the office cabinets, sir," he pointed at them, "And I carried with me a bottle of water before the test began, so I used that…"

"Hm. I see. That's quite resourceful of you, Aoyama, and a good way to keep your citizen calm. Just don't forget to keep an eye on your villain's whereabouts. You are still being hunted, you know."

"Bien sur, monsieur," Aoyama respectfully bowed and folded his damp handkerchief.

Indeed, he had heard noises echoing down the abandoned subway tunnel and cursed his bad luck of having been assigned to such a decrepit location. Tokoyami would have been a better match for such an environment, he figured. And to work with Ectoplasm out of all the other instructors, too!

Aoyama rubbed his arms. "His presence gives me the creeps…"

"Pardon me, Aoyama," the mentioned devil spoke from behind.

"Eeeek!" Aoyama felt a chill run up his spine as he rigidly turned towards the voice. "M-M-Mo-Monsieur…"

Ectoplasm gave a brief nod of acknowledgment. "The villain is getting close so make sure to follow through with the rest of your preparations to successfully secure your citizen's safety. I will hold her the longest I can, but she's quite a handful."

"U-understood," Aoyama gulped, "I'll...be on guard."

"Hm?" Ectoplasm looked up.

"What is it, monsieur?"

"Ah, another one of my clones was just struck down. I'll have to leave you now, Aoyama. Do your best from here on."

"O-o-oui!" Aoyama saluted as Ectoplasm vanished in a cold cloud of mist. This particular teacher _definitely_ gave him the creeps.

…

"There!" Mina, skating along the platform, followed her momentum into the air and transitioned to a flip which she used as her opening to blast the array of Ectoplasm clones below with her corrosive acid. She landed safely in the spot where they vanished and swiveled towards the flight of stairs heading back up. 'I've got to get back to Mineta!' She started for a sprint but immediately stopped. "...!" An unsettling vibration caused her to jump back and without fail, a cloud of mist rose from the ground and from it birthed another Ectoplasm clone.

"Your quirk is pretty dangerous," he remarked.

Mina smirked, her body already positioned for defense. "I wouldn't make for a very good hero if it wasn't," she jibed back, "Now let me through or else you're really gonna get it!"

Ectoplasm's teeth seemed to gleam. "Worried about your little friend upstairs? You really shouldn't have left him alone in the first place. He's in a sorry state right now, to be frank."

"I'll see for myself!" Mina bolted towards Ectoplasm, acid slick and hot under her soles.

Rather than retreating like she had expected him to, Ectoplasm matched her aggression and stampeded towards her, both fated to crash much more quickly than either anticipated. Another ominous vibration struck the air. Mina felt this and leaned back with all the strength she could muster in her legs and lower back, scarcely avoiding a roundhouse kick from her obscured instructor. His artificial leg grazed her bangs, terrifying her heart to a near stop, but she did not let her body follow. Instead, she twisted herself to the right. Her left foot, coated in thick acid, followed her momentum and landed a hard kick on Ectoplasm's shoulder. 'Bullseye!' she grinned proudly.

"Damn!" Ectoplasm quickly evaded a follow-up of her double back kick and leaped back a safer distance, shaking off the acid which already melted off a decent chunk of his trench coat and revealed a black material underneath. He glanced at it, grimaced, then landed his gaze back on Mina.

"You didn't disappear," Mina stated, "Which means you must be the original person."

"Heh," Ectoplasm's haunting smile widened, "A lot of good _that_ information will do you."

"Plenty, actually." Mina cracked her knuckles and leaned forward. "It means I've got you cornered to a wall, Mr. Ectoplasm."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! I think you've forgotten one _tiny_ but important detail."

"And what would that be?"

"How your friend is being beaten to a pulp upstairs while you're busy tooting your own horn!"

By reflex, Mina looked up to where the echoes of combat emanated from, worry for Mineta's safety setting into her conscience. Why _did_ she ever leave him alone? What kind of teammate did that?

Ectoplasm kicked himself off the ground. "You've left yourself wide-" His step felt oddly...sticky? And stretchy. Like an annoying piece of gum he couldn't shake off. "What in the world?!" he exclaimed as his loss of balance resulted in him being yanked back and landing his other leg in what appeared to be another sticky blob. "There's more? How?"

"You should never have underestimated me, teacher!" Mineta panted as he dragged his bruised body out of the shadows he hid in.

"Mineta!" Mina happily called to him.

"It sure wasn't' easy...getting away from your clones," Mineta tried his best to laugh off the pain, "After I was dropped into the upper tunnel, you were too sure you'd finished me. But ha! Surprised ya, didn't I? Ow…" He fell to his knees and hugged his ribs.

Mina quickly slid to Ectoplasm's side and held up two open palms to him. "Don't make any sudden movements! You're still our teacher so I'd hate to be the one responsible for melting your head off."

To her and Mineta's surprise, Ectoplasm began to chuckle.

"What the…" Mina frowned.

"Why are you…?" Mineta looked up at him.

"Bahahaha!" Ectoplasm chortled, "Good job, you two! I surrender. I know when I've been beaten." He noticed Mina's unwavering stance and nudged at his trench coat pocket. "I give you my word— I'm not going to fight back anymore. Look inside there and you'll find my token of truce."

Mina gave the pocket a quick glance and shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Don't worry, Mina. I've got this." Mineta pushed his shaky knees to stand him up and walk him to where the two stood.

"Mineta, be careful," Mina warned, "You're badly injured and he could-"

"I-it's fine… I think he means what he says." Mineta reached into the pocket Ectoplasm held out and pulled from it a small metal box that fit comfortably in his hand. "What's this?"

"Open it," Ectoplasm instructed.

Mineta pushed the green lock button and revealed two pink capsule pills inside.

"Special medicine made by Recovery Girl herself," Ectoplasm explained, "Both of you, take one and consume it. The medicine will instantly heal your injuries but, true to her quirk, at the cost of your own vitality. So do so when you feel most safe." He directed his blank eyes at the button Mineta had pushed. "Once these boxes have been opened, it sends a signal that we, the 'sidekicks,' have been put out of commission. So again…" He turned to Mina. "You may stand down."

Mina and Mineta let out long sighs of relief and fell to the ground. Mineta pulled his sticky blobs from under Ectoplasm's pegs and, without a second thought, popped one of the pink pills into his mouth. Mina did the same.

"You can progress in your rescue missions now," Ectoplasm confirmed, "Make sure to manage your stamina wisely from here on out."

"No...pr-prob…" Mineta's head fell back before he could finish his sentence, his limp body caught by Mina.

"Is he okay?!" she asked, concerned.

Ectoplasm studied Mineta's unconscious form. "Since he sustained the most injuries, his body had to work harder to instant-heal. It seems he'll wake up soon though so no need to worry."

Mina relaxed at this and gently leaned Mineta and herself against a wall. "I'm feeling it a bit now, too," she mumbled tiredly.

"Hmph! I must say, this boy certainly exceeded my expectations."

"Who? Mineta?"

"Mmhm. He's been a bit of a concern as of late but I guess he has this final to thank for letting him prove himself. He has the heart of a hero."

"Yeah, it's in the right place alright." Mina pursed her lips. "Although, his candid lechery _can_ make us forget that sometimes."

Ectoplasm seemed to find amusement in her comment. "There is a quirkiness to every quirk user, I say. You as well, Ms. Ashido."

"What?"

"You're a natural heroine, going beyond your limits and persevering no matter how much bigger or more skilled your opponent. Keep working hard and you'll be a name to remember in no time."

Mina's eyes brightened with her smile. "Yes, sir!"

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR A_

"Yaoyorozu!" Shoji shouted again.

"Focus!" Yaoyorozu snapped and held up her right arm.

Shoji watched in awe as the surface of her forearm morphed into a sizeable metal shield and a metal rod emerged from her left hand. The debris struck her shield, dispersing into smaller pieces and securing Yaoyorozu's safety.

"Hmm?" Present Mic's brow lifted in interest. "That's quite the reflex you've got there, girlie."

Yaoyorozu threw the shield aside and spun the rod in both hands as she pivoted back to face Present Mic. However, her eyes weren't on their instructor. Instead, they shot straight to Shoji, her eyebrows pinched in urgency.

Shoji caught the signal and scrambled back on his feet. "Haaaaah!" he cried as he aimed his fists at Present Mic.

Present Mic swiveled towards the male student, grinning widely as ever. "Again with the intrusions," he laughed, "This calls for another lecture." He opened his mouth to deliver a counterattack but paused when he felt Yaoyorozu's presence hover over his back. She gripped the rod tightly in her hands as she descended upon him. "Like that'll be enough to subdue me." He inhaled sharply and screeched, " ** _YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!_** "

Yaoyorozu braced herself against the shockwaves emitted by Present Mic's powerful vocals and, to his shock, kept propelling herself towards him.

He staggered back. "What is she-"

"Take this!" Shoji grunted and swung two full fists forward.

Present Mic ducked and avoided contact with them but failed to dodge the third that went straight to his gut. "Ack!" he gasped. 'Shoot! Was my diaphragm hit?!' Despite the swelling pain in his abdomen, he inhaled the biggest breath he could and started, " ** _YOU-_** "

"Got you!" Yaoyorozu announced and pulled the rod apart from the middle, revealing what looked like some sort of tan and strawy material inside. She worked quickly on extending the rod's ends apart and wrapped the material around Present Mic's mouth the instant she landed on him.

He managed to slip from her grip a moment and demanded, " ** _WHAT ARE YOU D_ -**" He was struck in the gut by Shoji once more, stumbling forward and collapsing to his knees and coughing out what air he had left. "You two-" His eyes widened at seeing Shoji's bleeding ears.

Yaoyorozu finished wrapping the material around Present Mic's head, successfully sealing his lips shut before working on his hands next. She managed to get two of his fingers from each hand inside the rod's ends but of course, she did not expect to bring down a famous pro hero so easily. As expected, he struggled wildly against her hold, throwing her off his back and landing an armored elbow under Shoji's rib cage in one pivot of his lithe form.

"Gah!" Shoji held the sore spot as he flew back and landed on a pile of broken crates.

"Hyaaah!" Yaoyorozu skidded along the ground, her once flawless ivory skin becoming scathed and bloody. She grabbed hold of a fallen pillar and stopped herself, hissing at the pain that stung her arms and legs. None of what she felt mattered now. All she was concerned with were the rod ends that held on desperately to his fingers.

"Hrrrmrrrrrmmmffff!" Present Mic stretched and pulled at the stretchy stuff, only making it wrap tighter around his mouth. "Rrrrummmfurrrrmmm!"

Shoji was the first to attempt to stand, but fell over and vomited whatever was left of breakfast in him. "Ugh…" he groaned and held his head. "Everything is spinning...I can't...see properly…" He looked ruefully up at the female class rep. "Sorry, Yaoyorozu."

Yaoyorozu winced as she stumbled on her feet. 'Shoji…' She felt something cold run down the lower part of her right cheek and touched it. Blood. She frowned. 'I won't let our efforts go to waste, Shoji!' She knelt down on one knee, held her arms and closed her eyes.

Present Mic angrily stomped his foot and continued his muffled ranting of, "Drrrsshhishhomyurfurrrt! Wurrtishdish?! Hrmmmmfff?!" He tried yanking at the material again but to no avail. "Furrrrrrrrkkk!"

Two matryoshka dolls emerged from each side of Yaoyorozu's upper arms and fell into her hands. 'This will be enough.' She held all four dolls tightly and ran towards Present Mic.

He readied himself for a kick but found it pointless when the dolls were thrown at him, all four splitting open and assaulting his sight with bright lights. "Hhrrrrm-hummffff?!" he bowled and flinched away but much too late. All he could see were dark spots after and everything else in the background was a messy, discolored blur. His head swung dizzily as he was kicked in the shin, dead weight rapidly pulling him to the ground and rendering him helpless while the attacker forcefully tucked his legs under the stretchy material that held his hands and mouth hostage.

"You're finished, Present Mic!" Yaoyorozu announced her and Shoji's victory.

She was right. He, the famous and boisterous Present Mic, had been subdued like a wild hog— gagged with his limbs tied over his head. He tugged at the rod's ends one more time, felt it tighten around his fingers and mouth, then finally conceded with a reluctant bow of his head.

Yaoyorozu slid down to her knees and exhaled, "Finally…"

Present Mic squeezed a metal box out his coat pocket and pushed it to the raven-haired girl. "Urrpurrnit," he mumbled.

More curious than suspicious, Yaoyorozu took the box and pushed the center button, swinging it open and revealing two pink capsule pills. "What are these?" she asked audibly, "Why are you giving them to us?"

"Oof!" Shoji struggled to prop himself up with his elbows. "Maybe we should untie Present Mic first. It seems like he's already surrendered anyway."

"Right," Yaoyorozu nodded and began undoing her advanced villain-capturing finger trap.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR C_

Another corner of a building crumbled to Midnight's effortless swing of her whip, her heels clicking an ominous metronome in the alleyway where her prey had taken refuge. "Running isn't any fun at all," she jeered, "Come out and face me in person. I won't bite...hard." She struck a mock dumpster next, denting it with one quick motion of her arm. "Not here either, hm?"

"Hah...hah...hah…" Sato panted, "I'm...just about...spent...Kaminari." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned to his grinning companion. "Are you back? Please tell me you've snapped out of it."

Kaminari held two thumbs up. "Aye-aye waaaay!" he slurred.

"For someone who has one of the most powerful quirks in our class, you sure have a sucky way of using it!" Sato scolded.

"Waaaaay…" Kaminari nodded lamely.

"Hmm...getting comfortable, are we?"

Sato and Kaminari peered over their shoulders to find Midnight hunched over them, eagerly licking her lips. She crushed the boxes that were hiding them, looking more annoyed than pleased at having found their hiding spot. Sato moved to get a punch on her but immediately retreated when she peeled off her sleeve.

"Ahhhh-hah, ayyeee…" Kaminari sighed as he was dragged away by Sato once again, both managing to avoid getting a whiff of the woman's literal knockout scent.

"Tsk." Midnight covered her arm again. "It really breaks my heart how you try to put so much distance between us." She placed a hand on her hip and raised her nose at Sato. "If you're that determined to get away, don't you think abandoning that person would make things easier for you? He's just a liability at this point."

Sato moved Kaminari behind him and held up a fist. "I'm a hero!" he replied, "And I don't abandon my friends and comrades! _Especially_ when they're in need!"

"You tell her, waaay!" Kaminari chimed in, bouncing his thumbs in approval.

A vivid blush tinted Midnight's cheeks as she pressed her palms to them and squealed, "Oh, what youth! I just can't get enough of this kind of camaraderie! Ohoho!"

'We can't keep running and hiding from her,' Sato concluded, 'Otherwise, we'll never get anywhere.' He took another look at Kaminari, taking note of how the electric user's eyes were beginning to steady. "Oy, Kaminari!" he snapped.

Kaminari flinched at the loudness. "...Ye-yeah?"

"You back with me?"

"For the most part, I think so…" Kaminari shook his head. "I'm still feeling pretty lightheaded, though." He looked up ahead and gave a nervous gulp. "Midnight's still hunting us, huh?"

"Heh-heh," Sato snickered, "Well, that's pretty unlike you...to sound disappointed in a woman taking pursuit."

"I just want to pass this class," Kaminari sighed, "Is that really too much to ask for?" His dizziness just about started to disappear until a long leather whip slashed through the air and constricted his body in a thick cocoon. "Wh-whoa!"

"Got you!" Midnight squealed and began to reel in her catch. "I'll just take this one off your hands to lighten your load. You'll appreciate it later."

"Hah?!" Kaminari cried as he was yanked towards her.

Sato made a dash for the grinning woman, making sure to stuff his face with the sweetest sugar cubes in his stache. "Arrrrrrrgggghhh!"

Midnight's eyes glinted. 'At least the blonde one is a harmless potato at the moment. All I've got to do now is-' She slowly peeled down her sleeve again.

"Indiscriminate Discharge…"

Midnight paused. "Eh?"

"1,300,000 volts!"

She had every intention of pulling away the moment she heard him call out his attack, but Midnight found herself already hopelessly caught in Kaminari's electric trap. "Ahhhhhhh!" she shrieked, her body twitching in pain.

"Raaaaaahhhhh!" Kaminari also shouted, slipping in and out of consciousness but refusing to permit himself the latter. He just had to hold out a bit longer and then… "Waaay?" His mind blanked.

Midnight released her whip, electric sparks falling from her now frizzy hair.

"The finishing blow…" Sato exclaimed as his fist connected with Midnight's abdomen. "Sugar Rush!"

A great gust of wind encircled the area upon impact and when the dust cleared, Sato remained standing with Kaminari hung dizzily over his shoulder and Midnight laid still on the ground with bits of cement layered over her. "W-we...we did it…" he panted as both then collapsed to their knees.

"Waaaay-aye!" Kaminari cheered.

"...Well, that was rude."

Sato turned pale at the voice and so did Kaminari, despite his verbal absence. Rising from the pile of debris was Midnight, her thin suit torn at all sides and her hair piled atop her head in a curly, dry mess. She emitted a dangerous aura as she approached them, her heels sinking into the concrete ground with each step and her glare becoming more menacing.

"Kaminari!" Sato tried to stand but immediately lost his footing, suddenly feeling groggy. "No…"

"You…" Midnight growled.

Sato and Kaminari flinched away.

"...Ruined my hair!"

"...Huh?" Sato and Kaminari uttered.

Midnight stomped in a circle, furiously attempting to tame her overburnt hair but to no avail. "You could have just punched me, you know!" she berated the boys, "I would have been fine and feigned weakness or something before surrendering! But seriously...damaging a woman's hair?! You took this way too far!"

Sato and Kaminari looked at each other and then at Midnight. "But...All Might said-"

"Forget about what All Might said!" Midnight refuted then threw a small box at Sato who mindlessly caught it with one hand. "There! You win! Honestly, I did _not_ sign up to get an ugly perm in this final! I will have that man reimburse me for my hairdresser's fee!"

And just like that, the furious woman walked away, leaving Sato and Kaminari speechless with a small metal box as their reward. "What…" Sato muttered.

"...Just happened?" Kaminari finished, feeling just as confused.


	39. Chapter 34 Part III

_SECTOR D_

The door erupted into splinters under Snipe's boot and collapsed to the floor. "Come on out," the shooter hero coaxed, "It's pointless to hide. I know you two are in here."

No answer.

Snipe glided into the dusty room, letting the black smoke he left behind envelop him in such a thick darkness that only the nozzle of his gun could be seen faintly gleaming through it. "Now, where did you go…" he muttered as he positioned one arm in an L position over the straight other, both hands armed with fully loaded pistols that pointed in two different directions. He circled a desk with an abandoned pencil sharpener atop it then sidestepped over to the cascading lights. 'This is definitely where they fell through. Given the amount of glass that broke, at least _one_ of them had to have sustained enough injuries to leave a trail.' He whisked away the smoke that surrounded his ankles, revealing thick blotches of blood that formed a macabre path. 'Bingo.' He knelt down to observe its direction, tilting his head questioningly at how they could have deviated in three different routes, each blot differing from the other.

"Now, Tsu!"

"Ribbit!"

Snipe quickly leaped to his feet and raised his pistols for a defensive double strike only to have one of them knocked out of his hand by the frog girl's tongue— again. "Damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he staggered around the slimy muscle. He fired a shot at it but it just as quickly curled away from the bullet's trajectory. He followed the direction it retreated to and aimed his second pistol at it. "Found you n-" He felt a soft nudge on his lower back and jumped away.

From the smokescreen emerged a triumphant and teary-eyed Uraraka with one hand held out and the other covering her nose and mouth. One of her arms was heavily stained with blood, he could determine by the dark imprint it left on her suit. She seemed to giggle at him then gave Asui a cheery thumbs up. Snipe attempted to lunge at her but suddenly found that his feet were no longer making contact with the ground. "What?!"

Uraraka was shortly whisked away by Asui's tongue and both girls jumped to a safe wall furthest from Snipe. At least, they thought it safe until he cocked his gun and fired another round at them.

 ** _PA-PAK!_**

"Duck!" Asui cried and simultaneously did so with Uraraka.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Snipe gloated, "My bullets _always_ hit their mark!"

As promised, the bullets split and swerved towards the girls. Asui dove behind a supporting cement pillar, ignoring the sharp pain in her thigh as her body tensed at the rushed escape, just as one of the bullets punctured the structure and spread a majestic crack along its body and ultimately missed her. Meanwhile, Uraraka slipped under the desk and flipped its surface to the other bullet with one sweep of her leg, successfully blocking its flight.

Snipe paused a moment, seemingly impressed by their choice of defensive evasion, but then cocked his gun again. "I _won't_ miss this shot," he promised and aimed it straight at the breathless Asui first.

"Ochaco…" she grunted feebly.

"I'm on it!" Uraraka activated her quirk on herself and the desk then carried it with her as she sprinted towards Snipe. "Haaaaah!" she cried and leaped forward.

Snipe redirected his gun to the gravity manipulator. "I don't think so!"

"Ribbit!" Asui croaked as she hopped onto all fours and whiplashed the weapon out of their instructor's hand.

"No!" Snipe shouted and helplessly looked on as his last hope of victory flew out of his hand and onto the ground.

"This...is...it!" Uraraka swung the desk at Snipe, knocking him down and pushing him towards the broken window.

Snipe curled into himself in pain but suddenly began to chuckle. Asui and Uraraka kept their distance, disconcertion now apparent on their faces. "Why is he laughing?" Uraraka whispered to her amphibious friend.

"I'm not sure," Asui hesitantly swallowed and lifted her hands. "Just be on guard for anything-ribbit."

To their horror, Snipe lifted his pistol to them.

"He must have gotten it as he was falling!" Uraraka gasped, appalled by the realization of her own error.

"Say goodnight, ladies," Snipe jeered and pulled the trigger.

Asui leaped to the front. "Run, Ochaco!" Once again, the rubber bullet struck her, this time on the shoulder. "Ahhh!" she screamed and fell to her knees.

Fortunately, it proved to be a fruitful sacrifice because Uraraka took that opportunity to duck past Asui's guard and slide under Snipe. Wordlessly, she knocked his wrist upwards with her right hand, causing him to lose hold of his gun while her left hand curled into a fist and struck him the hardest she could in the rib. She doubted she broke anything but smiled at knowing she at least succeeded in flipping him over his back.

Snipe flailed wildly as his eyes swung to the ceiling. "Damn this…!" He reflexively grasped for something— _anything_ — to stabilize him again but he just continued to spin backwards.

"Hiyah!" Uraraka jumped into the air and connected her fingertips. "Release!" As her weight settled, she performed a swift spin kick and launched Snipe back, his returned weight pulling him out of the broken window. He reached for the sill but Uraraka had already reactivated Zero Gravity on herself and flew out to give him an almost mocking high-five with an added upwards shove.

Snipe felt a tingle in his fingers and soon found himself floating towards the facility's ceiling, legs first. He managed to grab hold of a passing satellite dish that hung outside but the screws quickly loosened from their sockets. It hurt to say, but with no guns at hand, no gravity to stabilize him on the ground and only an infinite amount of space above to catch him without any hope of getting back down on his own, he finally shouted, "I concede!"

Asui limped towards the window where Uraraka floated next to and poked her head out to look up at Snipe. "How do we know this isn't a trick-ribbit?"

Another screw came loose as Snipe reached into his shirt pocket and threw a small metal box in the air. "There!" he said, "That's my proof! Take it."

Uraraka and Asui looked at each other then nodded as Asui plucked the item with her tongue.

"Wh-whoa!" Snipe flailed as half the dish was pulled from the wall.

Uraraka somersaulted back into the building. "Release!"

Snipe felt his weight return once more but realized he hadn't much to hold onto to save himself. "Shoot!" He reached up as he plummeted down and, by some miracle, a smaller hand caught his. "Huh?" His body felt weightless again and the next thing he knew, Uraraka was pulling him up and back inside the building to join her and Asui in safety.

"Release…" Uraraka inhaled deeply as her fingers met, dropping Snipe on the floor.

"Th-thank you," he bowed her way and sat back with a sigh. The ground wasn't flawlessly clean and cushy but it sure beat being candidly dropped hundreds of feet from the air.

"You're...wel... _hic!_ " Uraraka felt her stomach churn.

Asui nodded approvingly. "You've gotten much faster at shifting your quirk, huh, Ochaco?" she praised the greening brunette, "And you don't get nauseous as easily..."

Uraraka placed a hand over her mouth and lurched forward.

"...Somewhat," Asui shrugged.

"Err...eh-heh," Uraraka muttered, "I guess undergoing Spartan training with Katsuki has its advantages after all."

Snipe briskly stood up and dusted himself off. "Job well done, you two. Now, all that's left is for you to open that container and consume what's inside. One for each of you."

Asui opened the box and gave one of the pink pills to Uraraka. "What do they do-ribbit?"

"They're Recovery Girl's pills," Snipe answered her, "Use them to heal quickly from your injuries." He looked over the beaten and exhausted girls as they drank down their medications, a pang of guilt nagging in the back of his head. "Listen, I apologize for having taken the test to these extremities. Because of me, you two were...well…"

Asui's knees began to wobble but she held fast to the fallen desk beside her. "Why are you apologizing?" she croaked and slowly sat down on the ground.

Snipe looked up at them. "Huh?"

"We all knew what we were getting into with this test, Mr. Snipe," Uraraka reassured him, "Or we at least had an idea. We won't hold anything against you or the other teachers for pushing us to our limits. Rather…"

She and Asui simultaneously bowed their heads. "Thank you for always watching over us!"

"...You two…" Snipe blushed under his mask and sheepishly scratched his head, a sense of relief washing over him.

.

.

.

.

 _SECTOR B_

"Take this!" Kirishima fired his rock-hard fists at two thick walls, barely opening a big enough messy hole to see Cementoss on the other side of before a cylindrical pillar popped up from under his foot and sent him flipping and flying into the air. "Darn it!"

Cementoss raised a multi-layered cement tower from the ground next then slammed both his palms down, hurling the giant structure towards Midoriya in the opposite direction who jumped straight up to avoid the collision. Cementoss blinked lazily at him. "You're becoming too predictable, Midoriya."

"Huh?" Midoriya looked down and was struck in the face by an unexpected extension of one of the protruding cement layers. "Ahhhk-gah!" he sputtered incoherently, blood spurting from his nose and lips. 'It hurts.' He flew into a building, creating a crater the shape of his body upon landing on the brick walls. 'It really hurts!'

"Midor-" Kirishima was shortly struck on the side by another cement tower. He turned to face Cementoss again but felt the oxygen leave his lungs when a hard fist pummeled his stomach. His torso was already hardened but only partially, to his dismay, and the incomplete spot had just been discovered. He sought to overcome his weakness in endurance by reserving his maximum guard power but now paid the price when he released the contents of his stomach. "Blegh!" He coughed out the sour remains and wiped his lips.

"Leaving yourself wide open like that," Cementoss criticized, "That was reckless of you. You should learn to think of yourself more than others." He molded and pulled an unnaturally large cement broadsword from the battered ground.

Midoriya, who had just fought back the temptation to fall asleep, shook his head disbelievingly. 'A sword?!'

Cementoss raised the unconventional weapon with ease then brought it down on Kirishima.

Midoriya wanted to cry out a warning to his friend but stopped. 'No,' he told himself, 'Stick to the plan, Izuku. Don't lose composure now.' He licked his lip and winced in pain. 'It's torn. And my nose…' He pressed his fingers under his nostrils. 'Moist.' He looked at his fingers. 'Bloody. No matter. I've endured worse than this.' He stood up and stumbled forward. 'All Might…'

"Haaaaah!" Kirishima's skin glistened like newly polished armor. "Bring it!" He raised his hardened palms and clapped in time to catch the cement sword between them, stopping it just in front of his face.

Midoriya stepped off the broken edge of the building, letting gravity pull him down. '...Give me strength.' Blue sparks traveled from his metallic soles and up his legs, his entire body then vanishing in a green blur.

Kirishima's boots dug into the ground as Cementoss steadily pushed down on the sword. "I won't...give up," he grunted and pushed back, "...With just...this!" He slid back for a second but stomped his foot to stop himself from slipping any further. 'More!' His body hardened another level.

"In a fight, never take your eyes off of an opponent."

Two medium-sized cement walls rushed at Kirishima and struck him in the shoulders, shattering upon contact. "Gaaaah!" he shouted and fell on one knee. 'What the heck was that?!' He looked up and saw two more coming his way. And fast. 'I can't dodge!' Again, he was struck in the shoulders, nearly causing him to let go of the monstrous sword and meet a premature end in All Might's final. He peeked over the obstacles in front of him to discover that Cementoss had melded the sword into the ground and was pushing it forward along with the occasional assault of the cement walls. 'Shit!' He looked up. 'This was his plan from the start! Getting me caught in this...stun lock!'

"Do you realize your situation now?" Cementoss rushed two more walls at the redhead.

Kirishima hardened his body two levels more and endured the third strike. 'I have to hang on!' He was thrown another round and again, he hardened his body.

"In the end, a long-winded fight will always be your downfall," Cementoss announced, "You've certainly grown, Kirishima, but I'm afraid it's not by much. You will not conquer me."

Kirishima's hands shook. "You're...right…" His teeth grew sharper. "By myself, I won't." His veins strained through the skin of his jagged arms as he pushed the sword back with all his might. "But with reliable friends!" His enhanced leg muscles tore through his lower clothing. "We can conquer anything!" The cement sword cracked under his fingers. "Do it now, Midoriya!"

Cementoss' eyes widened. "Midoriya? But I thought…" He looked over his shoulder and found the curly-haired teen hovered over him.

"Full Cowling!" Midoriya cried out his attack and aimed a roundhouse kick at the cement manipulator. Thinking quickly, Cementoss raised three walls between them. "Shoot style!" Midoriya struck down the barriers with ease and managed to land a hit on Cementoss and knock him to the ground. "Tsk!" He landed himself safely but backflipped away as a precaution. 'Not good. I'd hoped to deal more damage than that.'

Cementoss rose to his feet, heeding to keep the cement sword on Kirishima as he covered his body with thick cement armor. "I'll admit that caught me off guard," he said, "Don't count on it happening again."

Midoriya braced himself for an attack, but then heard…

"Is _that_ what you think?"

He and Cementoss looked to Kirishima's direction and were flabbergasted to find the hardening quirk user looking more beastly than human.

"Kirishima…" Midoriya whispered in awe.

Cementoss swallowed. 'So that's what it is…'

Kirishima took a few strides towards them, pushing back the sword with one hand while threateningly cracking his fingers in the other. "My ultimate move," he growled, "Red Riot…" He clamped his hand into a fist and obliterated the sword into dust and crumbs. "Unbreakable!" He shot off the ground and dashed towards Cementoss. "Raaaaaaaggghh!"

Despite now facing two offensive opponents, Cementoss kept his calm and flung another two walls at the human battering ram. As he expected, they had no effect and simply turned into dust upon touching the hardened boy's skin. 'Well done.'

"Hiyaaaahhh!" Midoriya approached next with his leg positioned for a sideways kick.

Cementoss revealed a small smile. "It was an honor to fight you both. You've grown considerably."

Kirishima lowered his head and charged at full speed. Midoriya twisted his body and extended his leg, red veins tattooing his body and blue sparks flying from his shins.

Cementoss looked up and nodded.

A flash of crimson emitted from a distant darkness and suddenly, both teens reverted to their normal strengths and forms and fell in a heap in front of Cementoss. Kirishima's head popped out from under Midoriya chest, a mix of confusion and anger evident on his face. "What the… What happened?!"

Midoriya groaned in pain and shook his head. "I got shut down, too." He looked around. 'Could this be...Mr. Aizawa's doing? But how…?'

"Cementoss!" Kirishima demanded whilst crawling out from under Midoriya, "What's going on?! Why were we dropped like flies just now?"

"I've surrendered," Cementoss replied with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders, "If you two had kept going, who knows if I'd still be alive right now."

Kirishima grabbed his now semi-soft hair. "Argh, no fair! I was getting so into it, too!"

"Did...Mr. Aizawa...stop us?" Midoriya asked. Instead of an answer, he was handed a metal box about the size of his hand. His eyebrow twitched along with Kirishima's. "What…"

"Eat it," Cementoss simply instructed.

'Why do I always get told to eat something whenever it comes to mentors?' Midoriya mentally cringed as he opened the box. "Pills?"

"They're to help you two recover, but allow a moment's rest before proceeding to the next stage of your final. The main villains are next so you'll need all your strength to face them."

Midoriya took one of the pink pills and handed the other one to Kirishima. Together, they swallowed them, shuddering as a squeezing sensation filled their bodies. Suddenly, their aches and pains were gone, any and all open wounds closed up, and their bruises were cleared. But just as quickly as their injuries healed, their energy just as speedily diminished.

"Whoa…" Kirishima held his head. "I feel like I just ran fifty laps around the school…"

Midoriya knew this sensation all too well, having given the treatment himself many times before as he acquainted himself with One for All. "This feels like Recovery Girl's quirk," he mumbled sleepily.

"You would be an expert in her quirk by now, wouldn't you, Midoriya?" Cementoss remarked with an amused glint in his eye. "Anyway, rest up. I have to report these results at headquarters."

"Um...Mr. Cementoss, sir," Midoriya spoke up, "By any chance, are the main villains our…?"

"Any inquiries about their identities must be uncovered for yourself," Cementoss advised and continued to walk away.

Midoriya sighed. "I-I see…"

"Ahh…" Kirishima yawned into his hand, "What were you about to ask him, Midoriya?"

Midoriya thought back to the mysterious fireball from earlier and smiled. "Err...nothing. I already forgot."

.

.

.

.

 ** _Plip!_**

The door to Ground Beta's watchtower opened, permitting Cementoss to enter with a drained sigh as he tucked his key card into his shirt pocket. The straightlaced room was dim but he could see that his colleagues were also there, grinning up at him nonetheless. He half-heartedly grinned back and took an empty seat across from Ectoplasm.

"There he is!" Present Mic exclaimed, "The man of the hour— Cementoss!" Cementoss gave a reluctant grunt as the lanky man threw a friendly arm around him.

Principal Nezu and All Might then emerged from the adjacent office room with a full tray of teacups in All Might's hands. "Well done, everyone," the Principal's soft voice adulated the other instructors, "Those were some marvelous fights we saw. I could tell some of you actually put in plenty of effort, too."

As All Might passed cups of tea to everyone, he stopped at Cementoss and smiled. "Thank you for all of your hard work, friend," he said and extended a hot cup to him.

Cementoss looked up at the thin man, nodded, and respectfully accepted the drink. "It was my pleasure, sir All Might." He took a sip and rubbed the rim of his cup. "...You and Aizawa both…"

The other teachers except Aizawa looked up from their freshly brewed beverages.

"You told us that these students had acquired new sets of skills and abilities that would make them formidable foes. You _told us…"_ Cementoss grinned. "It was a mistake to think that way. To be more precise, you actually meant to _warn_ us, isn't that right?"

A momentary silence passed before everyone in the room smiled fondly at this then shared a chuckle. Except for Aizawa— he simply hid a small grin under his scarf.

"No kidding!" Midnight huffed, "I expected them to have grown a little bit but I'd underestimated them too much. Now, my poor hair…" Her eyes flashed with anger as she pointed at All Might. "I'm still sending you my hairdresser's bill!"

Snipe nodded along. "Their experience in the hero field mixed with the teachings at U.A. have improved their combat skills significantly. They don't simply run and hide anymore." He thought back to Asui and Uraraka who bowed so humbly to him. "They strategize, wait and fight with all they've got."

Present Mic rubbed his shoulders and cricked his neck. "Tell me about it. I'm _still_ feeling the aftermath."

"We should credit ourselves even a little for contributing to their growth," Ectoplasm chimed in, "That way, we won't feel as bad for having lost our matches today."

All Might smiled at them and handed the last cup of tea to the Principal. "Again, thank you all for your efforts in this final," he bowed, "I think we can all agree that nothing is more rewarding to a teacher than to see their students mature and bloom into their success. Even I have been touched by the amount of progress I saw today."

Principal Nezu sipped his tea and looked to Aizawa. "How go those students now?"

Aizawa quietly placed his cup on the table and scanned the monitors in front of him. "They're beginning to stir, it seems like," he muttered, "To be honest, I expected them to be out a bit longer because of the medications."

"I guess they're just as eager to see this test through," All Might grinned.

"Hmm." Aizawa watched as the groups gradually began to split, each person to his or her own direction as meant by the last stage of the final. Some hugged each other before departure, others shook hands, and most just gave a friendly wave of 'see you!' He switched to the other screens and held his breath. There his half of Class A stood— each outside of their respective bases, faces hardened and battle-ready. The only one that had yet to be seen was Hagakure whose gloves and shoes laid abandoned inside her base. Looking back at his colleagues, he found amusement in their eager smiles as they, too, looked on with him.

All Might looked back at him and nodded. "Go ahead."

Aizawa could no longer suppress the wide grin that overtook his lips. "Well, it's about time."

.

.

.

.

Uraraka stalked up what felt like an infinite flight of stairs but did so giddily, the flutters of her last battle still present in her chest and stomach. To her relief, Recovery Girl's pill did wonders for her nausea as well, having alleviated it within seconds after she drank the medicine down. "Hah!" she cheered, "I'm so full of energy! I feel like flying!" She thought back to Asui and their temporary farewell. "I hope Tsu beats her villain just fine. Deku and Iida, too. And…" She placed a hand over her heart. "I wonder… What's he doing now?" After a few more steps, she reached the flat base just before the next set of stairs and stepped lightly forward. A couple of beeps followed behind her and she slowly turned around. "What-"

 ** _BOOM!_**

"Kyaaaah!" Uraraka shrieked as she was thrown halfway up the steps and somehow managed to land on her feet. She whirled around to look at the destroyed grounds behind her. "B-bo-bomb?!" Her thoughts immediately flew to a certain boy with a matching quirk. 'Is he here? Where?' Seeing no way back down, she instead ran up the stairs. To her horror, more beeps followed and she immediately activated Zero Gravity on herself.

 ** _BOOM! KABOOM!_**

Bakugo stepped further out of his base and fastened his gauntlets. His expression was grim but a hint of eagerness shone in his crimson eyes as he watched the explosions grow nearer. 'Knowing how Aizawa's brain works…' He ran towards the commotion, palms glowing. 'This villain will most likely be someone I've worked closely with.'

 ** _BOOM!_**

Uraraka leaped and floated over a broken cement structure, just scraping by another set of detonations under her. "Release!" she squealed and landed behind a burnt shrub.

Another beep.

She rushed forward and sprinted on from there. Beep after beep after beep, numerous explosions followed but were still unable to touch her. 'I've been lucky, right?' she panicked, tears of fright streaming from her eyes, 'I haven't been blown to smithereens because the universe loves me right?! Please tell me some higher being is looking out for me up there! I can't take any more of this!' Just as the frantic thoughts passed, a beep sounded ahead of her steps, halting her to an abrupt stop and in good timing because the ground in front of her blew up in smoke and flames. "I'm gonna die!" she screamed and turned along the only free corner that was on her escape path.

 ** _BOO-BOOM! BAM!_**

Bakugo needed only listen to the rhythm of his bombs as they were set off to determine the position of the villain. 'They're gaining speed. At this rate, I should be able to catch them…' He skidded to a stop and looked up at a decrepit building looming over his side. "There!" He gave his right thumb a haughty lick then launched himself over the structure.

 ** _BA-BA-BA-BAM! BAM!_**

"Eeeeeek!" Uraraka jumped as the shockwaves from the onslaught of the last explosions struck her from behind and launched her forward. 'I can't…!' She pressed her fingers on herself and closed her eyes as her body continued to fly speedily through the air. 'Where in the world am I going to land?!'

Then she stopped.

Uraraka blinked. "Eh?" She could feel a pair of hot, strong hands on her shoulders and the person's breath on the back of her neck. She instantly turned red with embarrassment and flung herself back. "S-s-s-sorry! I didn't mean to-" Her jaw fell.

.

.

The static of activated speakers echoed throughout Ground Beta and from them bellowed Aizawa's voice, "Welcome to the final stage of your final, everyone."

.

.

Todoroki gazed at the refracted reflection of Midoriya's smiling figure. "You're not surprised?" he asked.

"Nah," Midoriya shrugged, "I kind of saw it coming not that long ago."

Somewhat amused, Todoroki gave his friend a small smile.

…

"N-no-no-no way!" Kaminari stammered and stumbled back. "Jiro?! You're the villain?!"

Jiro felt a tight squeeze in her chest. "I should be saying that to you!"

...

"Class rep!" Kirishima sobbed into his arm, "Why did it have to be you?! You were supposed to be my mentor!"

Iida waved his arms profusely and shouted back, "You have this all wrong, Kirishima! It's _you!_ I'm the good person here!"

Kirishima shook his head. "I feel so betrayed!"

"Don't act like the victim here!" Iida karate chopped the air, "I'm just as shocked!"

…

Yaoyorozu swallowed her fears and stepped into the dark alley where her citizen was supposedly located.

"I certainly hadn't expected _this_."

Yaoyorozu jumped slightly at the voice's intrusion but relaxed at realizing who it belonged to. "Tokoyami."

Tokoyami leaped from the darkness and landed in front of her, towering over her with Dark Shadow.

.

.

"I'm sure most if not all of you have met your main villains by now," Aizawa continued, "There could be times where your partners in an agency or ordinary friends end up turning against you. As a pro hero, you should always expect the unexpected and be able to respond appropriately to such situations." He turned off his mic and smirked at the displeased groans of the students around Ground Beta.

"Hey...Aizawa…" Midnight poked the dark-haired man, "I know you're somehow enjoying this, but don't you think we might be traumatizing these students a bit? I'm all for passion and drive, but…"

"I hate to admit it, but I agree with All Might in this approach," said Aizawa, "It's the best way for them to learn keeping professional relationships with one another and doing what they must for the sake of good." He looked at a specific screen and frowned.

Principal Nezu noticed the direction and held up a finger. "Ah, yes!" he hummed, "Bakugo and Uraraka are involved with each other now so this _will_ yield interesting results. Great decision, sir All Might! Quite clever of you, if I do say so myself as I love experimenting with the human psyche just as much."

"...Wh-" Blood spewed from All Might's mouth.

" ** _WHAT?!_** " the other teachers except Aizawa bellowed in his place.

.

.

"Well, shit. Of all the dumb luck…"

Uraraka connected her fingertips and slowly floated down to her feet. Yet, her eyes remained on the ash blonde boy in front of her, wide with bewilderment and relief. "You're here, too!" she exclaimed, "I'm so glad to see you're okay!"

Bakugo furrowed his brow and looked away. "Idiot," he muttered, "Why are you happy about that? It means that you're definitely the villain and I'll have to-"

"Whoa, wait, hold on," Uraraka stopped him, "Who says _I'm_ the villain? If anything, it's you."

"Hah?!" Bakugo could feel his body heating up. "Oy, oy! Didn't you hear Aizawa just now? Everyone met their villains already! Since I started with him, he obviously means _you!_ "

"No way!" Uraraka took on a fighting stance. " _You're_ the obvious villain here who's trying to trick me into losing with mind games! Well, guess what? I'm not falling for it, mister."

"Are you even listening to me?!" Bakugo barked.

Uraraka shrugged and stuck out her tongue. "No, but then again, I hardly ever do."

"At least you admit it," Bakugo grumbled to himself then looked her straight in the eye. "So since it's come to this…"

Uraraka nodded and held up her fists. "Cuff up, Katsuki! It doesn't matter if it's you or anyone else. I'm going to pass this final and catch up to you and Deku!"

Bakugo felt his annoyance leave him, replaced by competitive excitement as he, too, raised his fists. "This is a rematch I've been looking forward to." He took a step forward and bent his knees. "Show me how far you've come, Ochaco!"


	40. Chapter 34 Part IV

'Right hook!' Uraraka reminded herself as Bakugo threw his right fist at her. She guided his momentum a short way before supporting herself with her left foot, dodging his attack, and grabbing the entire arm. "Hyaaah!" Then using her right foot to pivot, she threw him over her shoulder, directing his back to the ground as she did so.

However, Bakugo caught on to this and aimed an open palm on the floor. "I don't think so!" His quirk fired and launched him up before his body could hit the cement. What he hadn't counted on was for him to keep flying erratically up. He should have figured Uraraka would have another sneaky strategy up her sleeve.

Grinning, Uraraka made a dash towards the open door of Bakugo's base. 'Just a little further…'

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!" Bakugo bellowed and launched himself in an intersecting trajectory towards her. With the absence of gravity, his speed knew no limits, landing him right in front of her before she could reach the door. He held himself down with one hand and lifted the other to her face. But just before he could detonate his quirk, she helicopter-kicked the grounded hand, sending him floating upwards again. "Fuck!" Thinking quickly, he flipped his legs over his head and caught her waist between his knees.

"What?!" Uraraka gasped, finding her arms constricted by the boy's muscular lower limbs.

"I might not have any weight," Bakugo smirked, "But that doesn't mean shit when I've got the skills to back me up!"

Uraraka caught sight of the glowing hands he was about to shove her with and immediately connected her fingers behind her back. "Release!" Bakugo's face planted into the hard floor, his legs following suit as she freed herself from them and jumped back in time to avoid the explosions his palms conjured. 'That was close. I didn't expect him to use Zero Gravity like that.' Her gaze turned stringent. 'He really is a dangerous opponent.'

The smoke dissipated and Bakugo stood up. His brow was sheen and bloodied now but the wide, malevolent grin on his face showed he hardly cared. No. He looked absolutely ecstatic. "Is that all you've got, Ochaco?!" he cackled, "Because that isn't gonna be enough to beat me! I can still run circles around you, blindfolded!"

Uraraka calmed her labored heart. 'He's getting _way_ too into playing the villain. It's kinda scary.' He lunged at her again and she tried to jump out of the way but got her leg caught in his grasp. "Kyaaah!" she screamed as he threw her down to the ground and pinned her hands over her head.

"Without your hands, you're useless," Bakugo huffed, "Just give up. I'd hate to send you to the infirmary with permanent injuries."

To his shock, Uraraka smirked back at him. "I don't think you're giving me enough credit here, Katsuki," she said.

"Huh?"

"After all, in all our times sparring, you always said that one crucial thing separated winners from losers."

There was a thump and suddenly a hot, piercing pain that traveled up and down Bakugo's abdomen and groin. "What the f-" He rolled off of Uraraka and curled like a pillbug, cradling his lower region in agony. "You...sneaky little…" he hissed at her. 'Did she actually just fucking kick my... What the hell?!'

Uraraka looked half apologetic and proud at what she'd done. Judging by the pure rage on Bakugo's face, she figured she'd lost some girlfriend brownie points with him but all was fair in All Might's final as far as she was concerned. And she had a feeling he knew this, too. She ran to the base again, smiling and shouting, "You do whatever it takes to win!"

"Fine!" Bakugo wobbled as he stood back up. "If we're going to fight _that_ way…" He launched himself to the base's entrance, only, he made a slight miscalculation and ended up crashing into Uraraka instead. "Shit!" By reflex, he stuck his hands out to cushion their fall. When they landed, his fingers were clasping something soft yet firm. It felt pleasant but disconcerting at the same time. 'What the hell?'

Uraraka scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you…" She looked down at the tingly warmth on her chest, her face morphing from a battle-hardened look to that of absolute horror.

When Bakugo flexed his fingers to confirm what he was holding, his face paled. 'Oh, fuck…' He looked at Uraraka.

She was blushing. Brightly.

"What the heck?!" Uraraka shrieked, "Doing weird things in the middle of a fight! I never even… I haven't even… _We_ haven't… I can't believe you!"

Bakugo immediately let go and skidded back as far away from her as he could but still cleverly towards the door as to keep her from pulling a fast one on him. "S-sorry!" He actually apologized. Damn, now he was blushing, too. "That was an accident, I swear!" He'd intended to trap her in a headlock or vice grip and possibly get a surrender from her that way, but now he was made out to be a low-stooping molester. Just great.

Uraraka turned her attention from the base's door to Bakugo. "I'm gonna get you back for that, Katsuki!" she cried and stampeded towards him.

Bakugo regrouped with himself in time to get a popping palm between him and the brunette. The cement ground exploded upon his touch, sending dust and debris flying in the air.

But Uraraka…

He looked up and saw her transition from a super high jump to a rapid flip. 'Gravity Heel Kick.' He slid out of the way and avoided, lo and behold, her heavy heel. Though it made no impressive explosion like his attacks did, it still reverberated a painful clack and managed to puncture the ground's surface. 'If that had landed a direct hit on a person, it sure as hell would still hurt.' "Hmph," he snickered, "Been practicing your ostrich kick, huh? You got a _little_ better, I guess."

"It's Gravity Heel Kick and you know it!" Uraraka flustered at Bakugo's ridiculous name choice for her attack move, "And yes, I've been practicing plenty!"

Bakugo rotated his shoulder. "Oh?"

.

.

The speakers around Ground Beta emitted a static echo and from it bellowed All Might's voice, "OH-ho-ho-ho-ho! And we have our first winners— Hanta Sero and Hagakure Toru! Congratulations on your swift vic- Ack! Gah-kah!"

There were some rummaging and things falling over.

"I told you to let _me_ handle the microphone," Aizawa could be heard reprimanding All Might, "Go sit down."

"So-sorry…" Another cough. "I really thought I could do it."

"Sit!"

"Okay."

And mute.

.

.

Bakugo glared at the ceiling. 'Sero, that bastard…'

"Anyway…" Uraraka brought her hands to her hips. "My heart's been stirred up for a while now since finding out you're my opponent. This is a fight of redemption for me and I'm not giving up even if you blow me up into bits. I _will_ beat you!"

"Less talk, more action, sweet-cheeks," Bakugo sneered and prepared to detonate his quirk.

Uraraka smirked and _flew_ to Bakugo, hovering in front of him in a literal blink of an eye.

"What?!" His palms flashed and crackled.

"There!" Uraraka high-fived both just as the explosions set off.

.

.

.

.

Midoriya kicked down another one of Todoroki's ice walls then flipped himself over and twisted into the second kick, smashing the ground into indiscernible and destabilizing Todoroki's footing. When the hybrid teen launched himself into the air with his flames, Midoriya ricocheted to his height and landed a kick in Todoroki's midsection, launching him back down to the ground in an ear-splitting crash. Midoriya smiled at his success as he landed on a fallen building.

Todoroki, dusty and scratched, sat up from the rubble he created and fixed his cuffs. "You heard that right?" he said.

Midoriya nodded. "Yeah. All the more reason I have to beat you and pass this final!" He bounced off the wall in a teal streak of light. "Arrrrggggh!"

"Don't underestimate me, Midoriya!" Todoroki raised his left arm and fired what looked like a thick flaming rope at the emerald glimmer headed his way. As he half expected, it swerved to avoid him and his left side ignited more intensely. "Hah!" In one swing, he spread the concentrated flames' radius tenfold, melting a good portion of the ice wall that protected his base but managing to catch Midoriya in its wake.

"Ahhhh!" Midoriya cried in pain as the powerful flames caught his suit and knocked him from the air. Remembering safety basics, he rolled around on the floor upon landing, snuffing the flames on his body out. The burns stung but from what he could see over his shoulder, it was a sacrifice well worth it. "That's it?" he forced a chortle, "I hardly felt anything!"

Todoroki looked Midoriya over, unable to help but notice the red blisters that had formed along the boy's arm and shoulder. "That's not what your body is saying." He pitched another firestorm at him, unflinching as the red-orange glow of his flames enveloped Midoriya. The vibrant colors grew and grew until finally, only a blinding yellow remained. The air was hot and putrid and he wondered for a moment if he should have held back on that attack. At least, he didn't _think_ he put enough force in it to kill his former project partner. Doubts setting in, he gradually put out his flames, only to have his stomach flop at seeing a large puddle where his ice wall used to be and a wide open door past it. 'Crap!' He shook his right arm and created an ice path to his base for him to skate along on.

'Hurry, hurry, hurry!' Midoriya urged his sore legs to jump and carry him up the angular stairs the fastest they could. He still had quite a way to go before he could effectively wall-jump at Gran Torino's speed but he definitely improved in the last couple of months.

"Midoriya!"

Midoriya didn't have to turn around to know who that was. He kept his eyes straight ahead, swinging his arms wildly at each step he landed to propel himself forward.

Todoroki's right arm was beginning to crack and ache from the frantic speed he was blowing negative-degree air at. He gritted his teeth and skated faster. "That was a low move," he grunted, "But I'm going to put a stop to your lucky streak right...now!" He raised an icy ramp along with his path and flew up. In the short second his and Midoriya's figures aligned, he snap-froze the ground below, trapping Midoriya's soles in solid ice capsules.

"Whoa!" Midoriya fell on his stomach, breaking the ice on his feet when he hit the stairs. 'Get up, damn it! You're so close!' Despite the painful numbness he could only associate to frostbite, he pushed himself up from the metal steps and continued to make the long strides up. He could see the half-opened door peeping just a few more meters away.

"Damn!" Not something that he would have ever thought to do first but Todoroki thought back to how Bakugo would propel himself through midair. Possessing a similar but not perfect carbon copy quirk to the blonde, he had to improvise on this next bit. He formed an 'O' with his left palm and released his flames in one concentrated burst. It worked. The flames blew out from the back, thrusting him forward with Midoriya's green hood just inches within his reach. "Midoriya…!" He reached out to him with his misty right hand.

"Full Cowling!" Midoriya cried and vanished in a flash of blue lightning.

Todoroki grasped the boy's after-image too late, his face pale and stunned by the sudden burst of inhuman speed Midoriya just exhibited. "What…"

Ground Beta's speakers turned on again, with Aizawa's gravelly announcement of, "Another mission completed by— Midoriya Izuku."

.

.

.

.

"Way to go, Midoriya! Yea- Wh-whoa!" Kirishima hopscotched away from Iida's kick which instead cracked and broke the ground. "Take it easy, class rep! You could kill someone with that!"

"Concentrate, Kirishima!" Iida scolded and threw a punch only for it to be deflected by Kirishima's rock-hard body. "Everyone is doing their best and I don't want to be deprived of that same chance!"

Kirishima dodged another punch and returned one to Iida's side. His fist dented the armor but he could tell he hardly touched Iida with that. 'Harden one more degree.' His skin thickened. "Sorry, Iida, I know how you feel."

Iida raised a right arm over his left and bent his knees forward.

"I'll give you an honorable fight!" Kirishima was on the verge of manly tears, "In return, I only ask for you to do the same!"

Though confused by the waterworks, Iida lamely nodded and replied, "O...kay…?"

"Thank you for everything, class rep!" Kirishima wiped his tears, put on a determined smile, then suddenly banged his head against the ground. The impact released a tremor which threw off Iida's balance long enough for Kirishima to then sprint to him and catch his neck in his elbow. "Take...this!" He threw Iida down to the ground.

"Gah!" Iida choked on the air that abandoned his lungs. He bit back the pain in his shoulders and flipped Kirishima over with his metallic legs. The redhead was heavier than he expected but he still managed to throw him a good many feet away to get himself up to a defensive position again.

Kirishima punched the ground to stop himself from skidding. 'Another!' His muscles tightened and his skin grew thicker once more.

"Throwing me around won't get you anywhere, Kirishima." Iida's engines rattled and smoked.

"Yeah?" Kirishima bared his razor-sharp teeth. "How about you start worrying more about yourself? I can take anything you throw at me!"

Iida lowered his gaze, his hands and arms bent at an angle at his sides, ready to slice through the air resistance that was to come.

'One more!' Kirishima's skin grew edgier.

"Recipro Burst!" Iida commanded his quirk and shot off like a bullet.

.

.

.

.

One beep steadily came after the other as the instructors minus Aizawa drank their second serving of tea. All Might prepared the automatic warmer for another batch just in case the final dragged on longer than they'd anticipated. Cementoss looked up from his cup and asked, "New winners?"

Aizawa nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes. "A draw, actually."

"Oooh!" Midnight purred, "By who?"

"Iida Tenya and Kirishima Eijirou," Aizawa mumbled through his cup, "Resulted in three fallen buildings and a crevasse in the middle of Sector B."

Cementoss seemed appeased by his answer. "They're doing better than we expected. Didn't Kirishima also end his match in a draw with Tetsutetsu during the Sports Festival?"

"That kid does _not_ like giving up!" Present Mic hollered, "I like it! A man's fiery passion knows no defeat! Speaking of..." He cringed slightly upon remembering his own loss from earlier. "Any news on the other class rep?"

Aizawa nodded. "Before that was Yaoyorozu Momo with her infamous flash bombs. Tokoyami put up as good a fight as he could but his Dark Shadow definitely needs more light-resistance training. He was a wide-open target for her once he had his hands up trying to shield himself from the bombs. You took a bathroom break at the time so I'm not surprised you missed it. Shame."

"Seriously..." Present Mic pouted.

Another beep.

"Ah." Aizawa checked on another screen and blinked slowly. Clearing his throat, he turned on the mic and calmly announced, "Congratulations on a successful rescue— Shoji Mezo." The other teachers clapped in appreciation after he disconnected.

"You could've been a _little_ more enthusiastic than that," Present Mic gave his critique.

"No," Aizawa rejected immediately.

All Might took his seat and sipped his tea to soothe his throat. "Who's left in Battle Royale?"

What sounded like the high-pitched chirps of a million birds drew Aizawa's attention back to the screen. A low vibration and tremor followed it and he could already tell whose battle it was.

.

.

.

.

"Jeezus!" Jiro shook behind a wall, covering her eyes to the bright flashes of yellow and white that passed by her. 'Of all the opponents to face, it had to be _this_ guy…' She rolled her eyes and shouted, "You keep missing, Kaminari! Are you even trying?!"

Kaminari slumped against a broken pedestal. She was right— he _wasn't_ trying. He knew better than anyone how much his quirk could hurt a person and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Jiro. "We've been partners all this time…" he muttered, "How'd it turn out like this? I'm not even…"

Jiro connected her earjacks to her boots. "It's just a test!" she scolded, "Get it together!"

An enormous tremor suddenly erupted from below, its shockwaves easily overwhelming and knocking Kaminari off his feet. "Argh!" he flinched as his elbows and stomach met the floor. The cement cracked under him and he scrambled the fastest he could to get away only to be struck behind the head by a hard thwack of Jiro's forearm. He managed to catch himself this time, holding onto a sturdy post for balance.

Jiro ejected her earjacks and walked over to him. "Listen to me, Kaminari!" she shouted, shaking him angrily by the collar, "Are you looking down on me? You think I'm not strong enough to be your opponent? Is that it?"

Kaminari grasped her hands and shook his head. "Th-that's not it! It's the opposite of how I-"

"Then fight me seriously, darn you!"

Kaminari was left speechless as Jiro leaned wholly against him. "Jiro…"

"You could hear it earlier, couldn't you?" she choked between frustration and anguish, "How loudly my heart was beating."

A faint blush decorated Kaminari's cheeks. "Are you confessing?" he halfheartedly teased her, "This is hardly the time for- Ow! Hey!"

As the blonde bent over to rub his belly, Jiro reeled back her fist. "I'm serious! My heart...it's telling me I want to fight you seriously, Kaminari. I'm...I'm happy to able to test my abilities against yours because…you're a freakishly strong human stun gun! There, I said it!"

A warm weightlessness embraced Kaminari as he heard this, unable to help but smile all too widely at having been praised by a close comrade in such earnest. He began to laugh. 'She finally thinks I'm capable! Oh my god, why am I so happy with just this?'

Jiro blushed at Kaminari's sudden change in mood but smiled knowing somehow, she had put him at ease. He was back to his usual self. "That's right," she said, "Laugh it up! You won't get another admittance like that out of me again so savor it while it lasts."

Kaminari's laughter gradually faded and he smiled back at her. "I was worried for nothing then. Only...I'm not too sure I'll be satisfied with hearing you praise me just once." His eyes lit up with hers. "I want to hear you say it again, Jiro."

"Good luck with that," Jiro laughed, "I'm no pushover, you know."

Golden sparks surrounded Kaminari's body as he replied, "I know."

.

.

.

.

Bakugo could only watch dumbfoundedly as the tiny ignitions he emitted formed into...bubbles? Yes, orange-gold _bubbles_ that still crackled and boomed ominously under his palms. He stepped back and continued to watch as they floated by him, about six total, some rising over his head and the others to his sides and down his legs. He tried waving at them to see if they would react but they just continued to hover peacefully. "What the hell did you do?" he questioned the wide-eyed Uraraka who landed some feet behind him, "My explosions...!"

Uraraka looked down at her own hands. They'd been burnt slightly but the sting hardly bothered her. 'I can't believe that actually worked!' she thought to herself and looked back at Bakugo. 'It really worked!' He turned a menacing glare on her and she backpedaled. "Um...I think...I just deprived your explosions the force they needed to make an impact. So...ha! All you can do is make pretty lights now. You're like Aoyama number two."

"Tch, don't count on it." Bakugo rubbed his palms until they began to glow again. "I'll just keep making more and more until you tire yourself out!" True to his promise, his hands began to flash and pop again.

'I hope my luck doesn't run out now.' Uraraka quickly pressed her fingers together. "Release!"

Instantaneously, the small bubbles of hazardous explosions detonated all around Bakugo, smothering him in flames and smoke. "Fuck!" he cursed, only for his voice to be muffled by the bangs and booms of his released quirk.

While he struggled with the explosions, Uraraka saved herself a pat on the back and dashed inside the base. She ignored the boy's furious howls and instead applied Zero Gravity on herself to float up to the second floor. 'Where…?' She landed and took out her digi-pad to regain her bearings. 'Not here! It's still-'

"Ochaco!" Bakugo's voice could be heard thundering from a whole floor below.

"Eeep!" Uraraka darted out the other exit at the end of the empty hall and floated up from there.

Bakugo, soot-stained and drenched in sweat, arrived just in time to see Uraraka's fluffy pink boots disappear behind the ceiling. "Like hell I'm letting you get away!" He took a giant leap forward and launched himself through the upper floors. One hand to blow ceiling after ceiling and the other propelling him rapidly upwards. In seemingly no time at all, he was at the second uppermost floor of his base where he knew his civilian was only one last floor above him. Not wanting to risk damaging the dummy, he ran the last flight of stairs up, catching Uraraka by the ankle as she tried zooming past him. Since there was no point trying to throw her down, he yanked her towards the stairwell in order to trap her under him. However, she grabbed the railing before he could pull her in the whole way and performed a swift tornado kick that landed one of her heels on his cheek and lip. "Shit!" he yelled and staggered back, unintentionally releasing her.

"Sorry!" Uraraka hastily pardoned her intrusion and moon-jumped up the remaining steps. She managed to get a hold of the door handle and saw the dummy civilian seated against the opposite wall in the room. "Hang on, ma'am, I'll-"

"You're not doing shit!" Bakugo pounced and knocked Uraraka to the ground, his knees pinning the back of hers as he locked one of her hands behind her back. He felt her struggle but he held on tight, making sure not to make the mistake of letting her legs free either.

"Let me go!" Uraraka grunted.

"Fat chance of that happening," Bakugo spat out the blood the trickled from his lip, "You already busted my balls more than I anticipated so I'm not taking any more chances with you."

.

.

.

.

Static...then a screech.

"Ahem," Aizawa coughed, "Another student has just-"

" _ **ASHIDO MINA!**_ "

"I told you, Mic, hands _off_. I'm the one doing the announcements."

"But you're so boring… Monotone and dry."

"Hands. _OFF_."

"...Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say, Eraser. Go ahead then."

"Good."

A beep echoed back at them.

Aizawa rubbed the rough facial hair under his chin and spoke lowly, "Now, the student who just passed-"

" _ **UP NEXT IN THE VICTORY LANE- ASUI TSUYU!**_ _ **YEAAAHHH!**_ "

"Hooray for the adorable Froppy!" Midnight cheered along.

"Rrrrghhh…" Aizawa was about to berate his rowdy colleagues when suddenly, there was a flash of white light followed by a large explosion that emitted a high-pitched shriek, almost like nails along a chalkboard. The instructors' hands slapped over their ears as they bent over in pain.

"What _is_ that?!" Midnight shouted from across the room.

Aizawa switched to Sector C's screen to find the camera feed in terrible shape, static dancing to and fro and glitching out now and then. He squinted through the smoke the best he could, trying to make out the figure that was stumbling towards his view. "Is that…?"

All Might stood from his seat. "Well, I'll be…"

Ectoplasm nodded approvingly. "They never fail to impress us, one way or another."

The silhouette had another figure in their arm, struggling to keep the two of them balanced as they made their approach.

"A _narrow_ victory for the earjack hero— Jiro Kyoka!" Present Mic announced into Ground Beta's public microphone jubilantly, "It was a close one but she came, fought, and _conquered!_ That's our girl!"

"It was to be expected since she'd been listening for her adversary before he even stepped into the ring," Aizawa deadpanned.

A few uncomfortable coughs followed.

"Must you be such a killjoy?" Present Mic mumbled.

.

.

.

.

Uraraka's fingers twitched expectantly at the mention of her friends' names. 'I'm so close.' She glared at the dummy that sat just a bit of distance away from her. 'I don't want it to end like this. I won't...I won't...!'

"Give it up already!" Bakugo rebuked, "I've got the upper hand here!"

Uraraka smirked stubbornly up at him. "Do you really?"

"What…" Bakugo glared back.

Using her one free hand, Uraraka managed to connect her fingertips with Bakugo's shin. "Let me help you catch a lift, too!" she giggled as he began to float up and away from her, rendering her free and mobile again.

"I told you, that's not gonna work!" Like last time, Bakugo shot himself back towards Uraraka, hitting her like a hard ping pong ball against a paddle.

"Kyah!" Uraraka cried as she was knocked into a stray desk, hitting her side in the process. She winced at the raw pain. "Ahh…" Almost immediately, sickness began to set in her stomach, crawling up her chest and throat. "Release!" she commanded with a clap of her hands, fully dropping herself and Bakugo to the floor. She removed her helmet and panted, trying to get as much air in her lungs as she could manage to keep her nausea at bay. Her heart was racing, her face felt hot, and her hands were turning cold, but she had to keep it together. She was still in this fight and, true to her word, she absolutely would _not_ lose. At least not without giving it her all.

Bakugo hopped back on his feet only to fall back down, his vision suddenly blurring. Gross. The urge to wretch nipped at him now. 'Damn, so this is why astronauts need all that training. My insides don't know up from down anymore.' He closed his eyes. 'I've got to put an end to this already...before I lose more than just my patience.' He held his stomach and bit his tongue as he, this time, slowly stood back up and relit his vision to Uraraka's presence. He managed a smirk. "Still not backing down, huh?"

Uraraka forced a laugh. "I didn't back down then and I'm not backing down now." She took on an offensive stance and tightened her fists. She was spent. Using Zero Gravity extensively more than she already had would mean a sure defeat but even by just comparing her contorted face to his, a part of her already knew who the victor of this fight would be.

Bakugo raised his hands and bent his body forward. "You ready?"

"Bring it on," Uraraka goaded.

There blew a sharp whistle, tuned by the soles of Bakugo's boots as he tore through the air, his palms detonating consecutive violent blasts behind him. "Raaaaarrrggghh!" he roared and aimed a blast downwards, somersaulting into a kick aimed at Uraraka.

She bent her knees for support and caught his kick with her right forearm, further cushioning the impact with her left. "Hah!" She pushed back, forcing Bakugo to break his form and land back on his feet. At his current stability and range, Uraraka knew he was at his most dangerous and therefore utilized one of the techniques she had been honing for months— dodging.

His left palm came from below which she deflected with a sharp chop of her right hand. He attempted to swerve around her defense but she elbowed his strike away and jabbed four straight fingers into his shoulder. He winced and retreated from the left and sent his right palm in next, managing to clap her on her left shoulder and landing a short fuse on it. She bit her lip to silence the pain and shoved his hand away with her left elbow. Once both of his arms were at their furthest distance from his sides, she dove in for a frontal attack. Bakugo saw this and drew his hands back in. "Fuck that!" he hissed while grabbing her wrists.

"Hah!" Uraraka jilted her wrists back then shot them forward again, loosening Bakugo's grip on them enough for her to twist her hands around his knuckles and pull him down for her to land a hard knee on his gut.

"Ack!" Bakugo coughed out slivers of saliva, a choking pain wedged in the base of his throat.

Uraraka took in a deep breath and clenched her hands. "Haaaaaah!" she screamed and lunged forward, reaching for his neck.

Bakugo bit down on the corner of his lip, drawing blood, and tackled the gravity manipulator head-on.

They grappled each other and rolled onto the ground. Usage of their quirks had flown out the window. It was now fist to foot to teeth to cheek. Uraraka landed a few direct punches on Bakugo and earned a couple of rough shoves and kicks back for them but she kept up the barrage. Girl or boy, 'gender mercy' didn't exist anymore. In the end, the bruises still hurt all the same.

With her last ounce of strength, Uraraka picked up and shook Bakugo wildly by the collar then shoved him back down. Her arms ached and her nausea was worsening from the blows Bakugo landed on her abdomen. To make things worse, hot sweat had invaded her eyes, murking her vision and stinging the insides, forcing her to shut them tight. 'Move.' Her body would not. 'Move!' She felt so heavy...numb…dizzy.

Bakugo took the hiatus in Uraraka's combo to flip their positions over, one hand around her neck and the other crumpled to a smoldering fist that flew down at her. At the last millisecond he had to close the gap between his fist and her face, he stopped.

Uraraka smiled tiredly up at him and held up a peace sign. "Co...congratulations...Katsuki…" her voice faded.

Bakugo's shoulders slumped, a confusing mixture of guilt, relief, and woe washing over him. His usually smooth eggshell skin was bruised and cut in various places and so was Uraraka's own peachy complexion. "A-are...are you…" he rasped, just as breathless.

"What can I do?" Uraraka let a frustrated tear fall from the corner of her eye. "My body won't do what I tell it to anymore."

"You're still conscious."

"Heh... There's that at least, hm?"

"..."

"Go on," Uraraka gently urged him, "Declare your win already. I could really use a bandage or two right about now." She chuckled warmly, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw his eyes soften. In turn, hers began to water, growing hotter with each passing second. "Hurry!"

Bakugo hesitantly nodded before raising a single ashy fist to the air and bowing his head.

The announcement then came from the enthusiastic Present Mic:

"And the last protector just claimed victory— Bakugo Katsuki!"

Uraraka knew that fresh tears were streaming down her cheeks by now and felt awful that Bakugo had to see them. Yet she still managed a smile, gingerly untangling something she held in her fisted hand.

"What's that?" Bakugo asked as he crawled off Uraraka and helped her sit up.

"Heh, to be honest, I'm not _too_ sad," she giggled, wiping away her tears. "Because technically, in a way, I still won this fight."

Bakugo frowned. "The fuck are you on about?" It wasn't until Uraraka held up the dirtied but still shiny item that his eyes widened and his lips parted.

"EXPLODE KILL KING"— his dog tag read.

.

.

.

.

"That...was...brutal," Kirishima huffed and puffed his way to the next free bed he saw in Recovery Girl's infirmary. He eagerly jumped on it but winced at the stiff bedding that met his back, suddenly reminded of the tossing Cementoss and Iida had given him. "Ow…"

Bakugo took a seat on the bed across from him. "What are you whining about? That shit was nothing."

"Says you," Kirishima griped, "You faced off with Uraraka, huh?"

"Hmph."

"How'd that go?"

"How do you think?"

"...Messy?"

"You're a real Einstein alright."

Uraraka, Asui, Midoriya and Iida were the next to trail in, sharing excited murmurs about their experiences in the final and how they either won or lost against their adversaries. By instinct, Bakugo swiveled his head towards Uraraka who jumped slightly upon meeting his eyes. She smiled at him and he was about to reciprocate until he heard Kirishima snicker from the other bed. After throwing a hard pillow at him, Bakugo grumpily folded his arms and turned away. Though confused as to what suddenly soured the blonde's mood, Uraraka simply shrugged to herself and sat with the others in the waiting area who were all ears to Midoriya's story about how he out-sped Todoroki.

"I'll admit, I was caught off guard," Todoroki mused along, "It won't happen again."

"Aw, shucks!" Mina laughed, "No need to be so hard on yourself, Todoroki!"

"What about you, Uraraka?" Midoriya turned to the gravity manipulator. "How did your fight with Kacchan go? I'm sorry you lost…"

"Mm-mm!" Uraraka happily shook her head, puzzling the others. "I'm fine, really! I might have lost in terms of the final but...I also won in a way."

Bakugo's ear twitched with interest but he still refused to face her.

"That's right," Iida concurred, "As long as you treat your match as a learning experience and grow from it, you'll always be the victor. I admire your spirit, Uraraka!"

Uraraka clenched her hand. "Umm...sure? That's one way to look at it." She looked across the room. "Right, Bakugo?"

Bakugo secretly trailed a finger over the upper area of his chest, frowning at the absence of a certain accessory that used to always lay there. "Whatever." His classmates laughed in response but instead of getting angry like he normally would, he felt warm inside. Oddly...satisfied.

"Alright, everyone," Recovery Girl announced as she entered the infirmary, "Please separate yourselves; badly injured to little cuts and scrapes. Quickly now." Because repeatedly using her quirk to heal a large number of people would wear her out, the traditional way of letting the body heal was decided for the less-severely injured. The others, she'd kiss back to prim and perfect health.

After receiving a band-aid for her elbow and cheek, Uraraka thanked Recovery Girl and exited the room to follow after Bakugo. She didn't need to look for long because he stood not that far away from the door with his arms crossed over his chest and one foot propped against the wall. "Hey, you," she smiled at him as she approached, "You doing okay?"

Bakugo looked up at her. "I should be asking you that," he grinned slightly, "First the race and now this. You've come a pretty damn long way."

"I couldn't have done any of it without you," Uraraka quietly admitted as she leaned next to him. She reached into her blazer pocket and pulled out the dog tag necklace she'd taken, smiling wider at seeing him shake his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Just put it back on me, will ya?" Bakugo closed his eyes and lowered his head for her.

Nodding, Uraraka carefully put the trinket on him, having to untangle the loop from a couple of his spikes as it descended around his neck then pulling the tag to center front for the finish. "There!" she chirped and stepped back for a better look. She blushed lightly at seeing him smile up at her, still not completely jaded to its novelty just yet. She wasn't sure if she ever would be.

"Thanks," Bakugo muttered and straightened himself up. The space between his eyebrows scrunched together as he cradled his chin between his thumb and index finger. Before Uraraka could ask what was on his mind, he gave voice to a part of it with, "I have to even this out somehow."

Uraraka blinked cluelessly back. "...What?"

"Hurry, you two!" Iida called and waved from down the hallway, catching both Bakugo and Uraraka's attention. "We still have to meet with Mr. Aizawa back in the classroom!"

"We know!" Bakugo groaned. "Geez...one naggy nerd to another..."

"Aw, don't grumble and let's go!" Uraraka began giddily pulling him along.

"Hmph," Bakugo grumbled anyway and grudgingly followed after her.

Class 1-A returned to their classroom to find the door blocked by a mob of third-years, oddly enough. Each person was hopping over the other to get a better look at something and some others were whispering and scouting the area.

"What the…" Mina started as they arrived.

"There they are!" one of the older students excitedly pointed at the approaching class.

"That was awesome!" the rest cheered in unison and ran over to the baffled first-year class of twenty.

"Wh-what's going on?" Kirishima asked Sero who looked just as stunned.

"An ambush?!" Hagakure waved her sleeves.

Shoji and Ojiro surrounded who they could in their class with their superhuman limbs. "Not quite," said Ojiro, "They seem to be congratulating us for something."

Jiro slipped back and asked, "What are they all doing here?"

"Since we're third-years, we're dismissed earlier than the other classes," an older girl with a mushroom-looking silver bob coolly replied, "After witnessing the broadcast, we all agreed to come and congratulate you guys."

"For first years, you all did pretty awesomely with your quirks!" one of the seniors spazzed, "Kirishima's fight with Iida was cool! And Yaoyorozu...oh man..."

"Forget them against each other!" a third-year boy with large insect wings and spiked arms trumpeted in, "Did you see their tag team battles against the teachers?! I hate to admit it but those were epic!"

"Kaminari's quirk is so strong!" a third-year girl resembling a fawn sighed dreamily.

"Th-thank you…" Kaminari gulped and blushed.

The other students roared their appreciation again, staggering Uraraka back and causing her to trip over someone's foot. "Ah!" Before she could activate Zero Gravity, she was caught by Bakugo who helped her regain her balance. "Th-thanks…"

Bakugo pulled her closer and grumbled, "These asshats are just making things more difficult for us. Oy! Side characters! Go back to your own damn classrooms!"

"What'd you say?!" the older students retaliated, "You need to fix that part about you, Bakugo! You're so dislikable!"

"Like hell if I care!" Bakugo roared back. He spotted a pair of all-too-familiar faces coming their way and grimaced.

"Kajiwara!" Uraraka beamed, "You're part of all this?" She noticed the grumpy Seiko next to him and attempted to greet the girl but was met with a silent nod.

"Good job on your guys' final," Kajiwara complimented both but clapped only Uraraka on her shoulder. "It was really enjoyable to watch. Right, Seiko?"

Seiko puffed out her cheek and mumbled, "It was alright."

"Watch?" Bakugo's eyebrow twitched. "What the hell do you mean...watch? Were you spying on us?"

"It's not technically spying if the whole thing was broadcasted live on the school newsfeed," Seiko winked at him, "Courtesy of yours truly— president of the Journalism Club. Don't worry. Everything recorded will remain on campus only and are to be used strictly for educational or research purposes. I have the contract to prove it."

"Not to mention you're one of only three members of that so-called snoop club…" Kajiwara coughed.

Seiko shot him a glare. "Shut up."

"But how did you manage to record everything without us knowing?" Uraraka intervened, "I don't remember Mr. Aizawa mentioning anything about being filmed."

"Sorry, since the word spread around school about your guys' final, I just had to catch this last epic scoop! Plus, Aizawa felt that knowledge would be too distracting for your guys' final." Seiko confidently swept her hair over her shoulder. "Believe me, I asked for permission. All Might seemed to agree with Aizawa so they permitted me to record the final as long as I kept quiet about it until the end. Oh, and look! It's the end. Now you know!"

Bakugo rolled his eyes and took Uraraka's hand. "Come on, let's go," he hurried her along, "We're wasting time here."

Kajiwara smiled somewhat sadly down at Uraraka and Bakugo. "So it's true, huh?"

"What is?" Uraraka asked back.

"You two...dating," Seiko mumbled, "Just like your final, the news spread around school like wildfire."

"Err..." Uraraka blushed brightly, "Well, yes, Katsuki and I-"

Bakugo's eyes immediately darkened. "What's it to you?" he demanded of their seniors.

Kajiwara laughed at their expected responses. "Nothing, just...we're happy for you guys. I kind of suspected something when we first met but to think Uraraka would prefer your type, Bakugo…" He frowned for a quick second then smiled again. "I...I think it's great. Congratulations."

"...Congratulations," Seiko humbly bowed, "I... _We_ wish you both all the best."

Uraraka happily bowed back. "Thank you!" She nudged Bakugo in the elbow who, though refusing to bow to the older students, nodded slightly. "You should go back and visit home once in a while," she mentioned, turning to Kajiwara again, "Hikaru's been feeling pretty lonely these days."

Kajiwara softened his gaze. "I'll be sure to do that soon then."

"Hah?" Bakugou scowled, "This guy knows cheesehead?!"

Uraraka nodded. "Yeah! Back in the day, he'd take us and some of my friends out to eat after school. Since he was older and helped out at his parents' bakery shop part time, he always paid for us. I still owe you by the way!"

"Don't mention it," Kajiwara laughed and waved her away, "You don't owe me anything. It was always my pleasure."

Bakugo silently looked from him to Uraraka and frowned.

"Alright, clear out," a sleep-deprived Aizawa growled from the opposite end of the hallway then effortlessly dispersed the crowd while trudging towards the classroom door. "You're all just a safety hazard at this point. Go home if you've got nothing else better to do."

"Aw…" the older students moaned.

"Mr. Aizawa!" Class 1-A cheered, clearly relieved to see him.

"At ease," he sighed at their clamoring, "I'll explain everything once we're inside."

Class 1-A looked at one another, shrugged, and followed Aizawa in. After they took their seats, he closed the door on the commotion outside. "Next week will run on an unconventional schedule," he announced as he turned to his students, "All Might has been organizing something for all of you for when you finished his final. In fact, he's working on completing the paperwork as we speak. Present Mic and I are working with him on the sidelines on it and I just happened to be given the task of relaying this to all of you."

"A party?!" Mina bounced in her seat.

"No, maybe it's a free movie," Sero suggested.

"A trip into town with everyone sounds enjoyable," Yaoyorozu added.

As the ruckus and speculations went on, Bakugo took this chance to scoot closer to Uraraka and wave for her attention. She immediately took notice and lent him her ear. "What's up?"

"Listen," Bakugo whispered, "I'll get a part-time job and provide the money we need so you don't need to worry."

Uraraka couldn't fight back the smile that emerged on her lips at hearing his random statement. "Okay…?" she giggled softly, "Where did that come from?"

"I'm just saying," Bakugo grunted and turned away. "I'll work hard. With my own hands...I'll make it all work out like I promised your dad."

It was then that Uraraka understood what he was trying to convey— financial independence. It never went ignored that he lived on the allowance his parents gave him up to this point. Her situation was no different from his aside from the significantly lower financial bracket that was set for her. She smiled at his growing maturity, knowing he would only evolve for the better from here on. "You shouldn't worry either," she whispered back, "I'll also work hard. For me...and you."

Bakugo looked up at her with wide crimson eyes, mouth hung slightly open in disbelief.

Iida abruptly raised his hand and finally asked for everyone, "What kind of organized event is this, sir?"

Before Aizawa could reply, the door flew wide open to reveal a tall and muscular All Might who happily announced, "Your class trip destination...is here!"

"A very normal high school activity!" the rest of the class cheered.

"A class trip!" Kirishima joyously repeated, turning to Bakugo for affirmation. "Isn't this great, Bakugo?"

Bakugo bowed his head to hide a growing grin behind his palm. "Yeah…" he mumbled, "It is."

* * *

 _ **NOTE:** And that's the end, folks! Thank you again for all your support and reviews._

 _..._


End file.
